El rey dice
by Willnira
Summary: Eran la peor pareja de todo el mundo. Eran inmaduros. El era un ex drogadicto. Ella era ella. Pero los unia dos cosas: Los dos eran fumadores & bebedores compulsivos. InuKag.
1. Jardín

**El rey dice...**

**Summary: **Era un rey literalmente. Todo lo que el decía todo se hacía. Todo lo que quería lo tenía a excepción del corazón de la sirvienta Kagome. InuKag.

_**Aclaraciones:**_

PLAYA. PLAYA. SHOT. SHOT!

**Nada** me pertenece ;(.

_Con el rey se refieren a Inuyasha._

"_Me conforma decir que se me hizo tarde,_

_A decir que lo olvidé, cariño"_

**Orden Uno: Jardín.**

Sus amigos le decían que era demasiado afortunada. Y la verdad no les creía, es decir su madre trabajaba en la casa de la familia más poderosa de todo Japón y la verdad no se sentía ni un poco afortunada. Pero la gente tiende a decir que era afortunada con solo encontrarse un par de monedas olvidadas.

Su madre trabajaba en esa mansión y ella iba los sábados a ayudarla. No escuchaba las noticias relacionadas a esa familia, el día que iba se enteraba de todo lo que el hijo menor había hecho durante solo un día. Era sorprendente todas las cosas que el hacía, cada sirvienta tenía historias que contar. Si lo decían al público que _admiraba_ al joven entonces estaban demandados. Así de sencillo era todo.

Como había dicho cada sábado tenía que ir a esa casa, llevaba yendo como dos meses, había visto al muchacho a lo lejos y la verdad no era tan guapo como lo decían esos programas de cotilleo que pasaban en la mañana. Tosió un poco mientras caminaba, era una mañana fresca e iba a llegar tarde. Su madre de seguro estaba esperándola molesta; No se había negado porque le pagaban muy bien, con ese dinero salía y no le pedía a su madre un dinero que su madre podía utilizar en otras cosas, también con ese dinero de vez en cuando se compraba un libro interesante que la llevará a un mundo diferente en el que vivía. De acuerdo estaba mintiendo, si quisiera escapar de la realidad no leería libros, consumiría drogas hasta quedar completamente idiota y tener alucinaciones ya sin la necesidad de consumir esas drogas. 

Sí, solían decirle que tenía una forma cruda y agria de ver el mundo. No era su culpa. Y la verdad ella no sentía que era cruda o agria más bien era _realista._ En la escuela y cuando salía siempre escuchaba decir un "¿Qué pasaría si el rey me viera en la calle?" "¿Le gustaré?" Rolaba sus ojos cada vez que escuchaba algo relacionado con el rey. ¡Ese sujeto jamás se atrevería a caminar con la gente común y corriente! Primero el tendría que mandar a desinfectar la calle y luego usaría a sus guardaespaldas como alfombra y ya si tenía ganas caminaba encima de ellos. 

Como un evento desafortunado había tenido la mala suerte de haberse quedado dormida por más tiempo, todo por andar festejando el cumpleaños de uno de sus amigos. Solo por el hecho de que su madre y ella eran sirvientas no era algo que le iba a impedir tener amigos. Iba a llegar tarde, ya podía escuchar la voz de su mamá regañándola por llegar tarde. Entró por la parte trasera, los dos hombres de seguridad ya la conocían así que la dejaron pasar sin hacerle algún problema. 

El primer día en que había entrado a esa mansión había quedado anonada por esas hermosas flores que tenían en el grande y hermoso jardín. Había también figuras hechas con las plantas de esos árboles. Ese grande jardín era lo más hermoso que había visto, y lo decía enserio. Solamente esa vez se sintió con suerte de trabajar en ese lugar.

Un lugar hermoso necesitaba personas hermosas ¿No? Falso, por lo que había escuchado de las otras sirvientas el hijo menor de esa familia traía mujeres con el las veinticuatro horas del día. Salía desde la tarde y llegaba hasta altas horas de la noche, con manchas de labial en su ropa y oliendo al perfume de Paris Hilton. Llegaba ebrio. Pero bueno ¿Qué persona no llegaba ebria alguna vez a su casa? Fumaba. Y podría seguir enlistando las cosas malas que el hacía pero era la vida de el y ella no tenía nada que ver en su vida reventada de adolescente empedernido y liberal. Su mamá ya la habría dejado durmiendo en la calle si hacía algo de desastre. Siguió caminando por esa grande mansión, trabajaba por el dinero pero no estaba esperando la oportunidad de lograr ver al hijo de esta familia para enamorarlo de ella y quedarse su dinero. Estaba completamente segura de que aunque el la viera el no sentiría nada por ella. 

Siguió caminando por esos hermosos caminos, eran las ocho y media de la mañana iba a ser regañada por su mamá y la encargada de las sirvientas. 

Llegó apresurada mientras la cocinera sonreía y comenzaba a mezclar algo.

Toda la cocina trabajaba rápido y en silencio, miles de ayudantes del chef de cinco estrellas que esa cocina poseía. Solo iba por el dinero del sábado. Una trabajadora que estaba descansando le indico donde estaba su mamá, y después de diez minutos logró llegar al cuarto de lavado. Sacando sabanas blancas y grandes, el aroma de detergente le llegó rápido a la nariz y sintió como si estuviera viajando en un lugar desconocido miles de sabanas blancas húmedas, y olorosas colgadas alrededor de ella, por un momento se le había olvidado a quien estaba buscando, hasta que escuchó su nombre ser mencionado un par de veces. 

Dejó de pensar cosas estúpidas e infantiles, para ver como su mamá estaba en ese grande cuarto sacando las sabanas con ayuda de dos sirvientas jóvenes. 

-Llegas tarde, la señora Kaede esta enfadada-Dijo con su voz amable. Su madre y ella tenían muchas cosas en común pero por un motivo que desconocía no se atrevía a contarle todas las cosas que hacía un viernes por la noche. Eran amigas pero también estaba la línea divisora de madre e hija. Y un hijo jamás sabía cuando tu madre dejaba el rol de amiga para convertirse en la madre que te regaña cuando haces alguna estupidez-Búscala esta en el comedor sirviendo la comida de los señores-Dijo su madre mientras veía como su hija asentía y comenzaba a ir a buscar a la señora Kaede-

La adolescente fue caminando con cuidado por los pasillos de la grande mansión, manteniendo sus manos a los costados. Llegó al comedor, el lugar era más grande que su casa pero eso no le importaba, ahí no estaba Kaede y sin Kaede no tenía idea de que hacer. Salió del lugar procurando de no hacer ningún ruido, no veía a la señora Kaede en ningún lugar, metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su falda de mezclilla, se estaba desesperando. Sus ojos se hicieron grandes al ver a la persona que estaba bajando las escaleras. Muchacho de cabello negro, alto, piel clara con unas mejillas rojas porque posiblemente se había quedado más tiempo en la alberca. Sus ojos eran dorados como los de un leopardo, fijos en cualquier objeto que vieran. Su madre le había dicho que era extremadamente guapo, no había mentido pero no era una maravilla.

Dio media vuelta para así seguir caminando e ir buscando otro camino que la llevará hacia Kaede.

El caminaba siendo un ser superior, tenía actitud, estilo, era guapo y tenía mucho dinero. ¡Todos necesitaban esas cuatro cosas para sobrevivir! Desarregló su cabello según a su moda. Si no tenías la actitud era difícil tener todas las chicas, su estilo daba mucho a que hablar. ¿Guapo? No necesitaba un espejo que le dijera que era guapo, el lo sabía y estaba seguro de eso. Con el dinero puedes tener a todas las chicas, las cosas vienen fáciles hacia ti y las chicas también. Sonrió mientras acomodaba un poco su camisa de marca, y al llegar al último escalón sus ojos captaron a una muchacha que caminaba en dirección contraria de donde el se encontraba.

De una manera que presumía que iba a hacer algo malo. Una muchacha nueva con muy bonitas piernas.

-¡Hey!-La llamó mientras veía como la muchacha se tensaba, tenía cintura pequeña y cuando el dio un par de pasos y esperó con sus brazos cruzados que ella diera la vuelta para encararlo pero eso no sucedió, ella aun continuaba viendo otra dirección. Y el se estaba desesperando-

-¿Sí?-Escucho una voz segura proveniente de esa muchacha, ella se giró con una sonrisa totalmente fingida. La vio mejor, dos pechos que no eran enormes a el le daban asco los pechos enormes, una nariz pequeña. Labios carnosos, y ojos que se veían cansados, su cabello era negro azabache se veía sedoso pero no deseaba tocarlo. Llevaba muy poco maquillaje y jamás la había visto en ese lugar...-¿Haz visto a Kaede?-Preguntó ella mientras el levantaba su ceja-

-¿Quién eres y qué haces en **mi** casa?-¡Uh! Alguien tenía problemas de actitud por la mañana pensó Kagome. Esa pregunta era un poco retrasada aunque el preguntara su nombre era obvio que lo iba a olvidar, eso hacía la gente importante-

-Kagome y por si no lo sabes hay gente que trabaja en **tu **casa-Dijo ella de manera tranquila, se sorprendió de que sus rodillas no temblaron o de que su corazón no escapara latidos de manera violenta. Pero el estaba más sorprendido ante el tono de voz que ella utilizaba con el-

-¡Kagome!-Escuchó ser llamada por la mujer que le iba a dar sus deberes, paso por un lado de ese sujeto mientras se acercaba a Kaede, una mujer de edad adulta con cabello gris y ojos pequeños. Era vieja, pero esos años de vejez eran pura experiencia-Joven Inuyasha-Dijo la mujer mientras hacía una reverencia y entonces Kagome continuaba estando erguida, ni siquiera se inclino porque Kaede la miró de manera furiosa-

-Kagome llegas tarde-Dijo Kaede un poco molesta mientras Kagome dejaba de ver a Inuyasha para mirar a Kaede, totalmente salvada. Su madre le dijo que un día esa lengua veloz que tenía iba a causarle problemas, no lo creía. Inuyasha aun se encontraba ahí sonriendo de manera malvada-Joven Inuyasha lo esta buscando su tutor-Lo vio hacer un rostro de desagrado-Me dijo que si lo veía le dijera...Y si me disculpa creo que debes ir a tus clases-Kaede dejo de ver a Inuyasha para ver a Kagome-

-Y no me has visto-Dijo el con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a irse hacia otro camino, Kagome roló sus ojos era obvio que el no planeaba tener clases. ¿Quién querría tener clases en un sábado?-

Kaede posiblemente era la única sirvienta que el en verdad recordaba. Llevaba tanto tiempo en su mansión, de seguro mucho antes de que el naciera. 

-Y tu-Dijo Kaede en susurró mientras la señalaba, ese iba a ser su regaño-No puedes hablar así como así con los Taisho-Volvió a hablar, no tuvo nada que decir ante eso. Cuando Kaede le dijo eso sintió como si le estuviera diciendo que no era lo suficientemente buena para hablar con el-Ve y ayuda en la cocina-Kagome comenzó a irse, dejando a Kaede con un rostro lleno de pensamientos-

Cuando se fue no dejo de pensar en la forma en que Inuyasha estaba sonriendo o la forma en que vio a Kagome. Se fue con pendiente, iba a ponerle deberes a Kagome en los lugares donde Inuyasha no la viera, porque si se acercaba a ella estaba segura de que el iba a querer acostarse con ella. Iba a tratar acostarse con ella, que esa sería su meta. Y conociendo a Kagome ella se iba a negar pero entonces ¿Cuál era el problema? La respuesta era sencilla. Inuyasha siempre estaba rodeado de mujeres que lo aceptaban, y cuando conociera a la primera muchacha que lo rechazará. 

El interés iba a crecer más. Y luego, bueno no deseaba imaginar mucho sobre Inuyasha y Kagome así que fue a ver como iban las cosas en la cocina.

Le contó a su mamá que había hablado con Inuyasha, y su mamá la felicitó. No es que estuviera entusiasmada por eso, es solo que si lo decía a otra persona no la iban a ver igual. Continúo acomodando las cosas en la alacena tirando lo que ya no servía. En la cocina estaban los que hacían la comida, había muchas cajas de cerveza y galletas, miró a todos lados y sacó un par de galletas. Se sentó en el banco y dejo de acomodar para servirse un poco de leche.

-¿Quieren? Olvide desayunar-Informó a los de la cocina mientras negaban, normalmente tenían prohibido tomar cosas de la alacena, pero no es como si le estuviera quitando la comida a alguien pobre ¿verdad? Continuo comiendo sus galletas y bebiendo leche, mientras luego iba a tirar la envoltura de las galletas y metía la leche de nuevo en el refrigerador-

-¿Te vas a ir a la misma hora?-Preguntó la cocinera mientras los ayudantes iban de un lado a otro, ella miró a la cocinera confundida-¿No recuerdas?-Intentó recordar lo juraba pero...-

Kagome fue a terminar de arreglar la alacena, y luego fue a buscar a su mamá le habían dicho que su mamá estaba en el jardín limpiando la fuente. ¿Su mamá no se cansaba? O ¿Era un robot? Porque andar caminando por esa casa desde las siete hasta las ocho de la noche, de seguro era cansado. 

Fue al jardín. Y antes de ver a su madre vio a Inuyasha encendiendo un cigarrillo lo hizo con elegancia y estilo. Probablemente el hacía que los fumadores se vieran bien, agitó su cabeza mientras veía como el se le quedaba viendo de nuevo. 

El tenía el poder en esos momentos. O eso creía el.

-¿Tan rápido te vas?-Preguntó con burla mientras ella se giraba y o veía con un poco de desagrado. Arrogante, arrogante. ¡Odiaba que los hombres se creyeran superiores a las mujeres!-

-¿Miedo a que me extrañes?-Le contestó ella con un poco de burla, el se molestó ya que en cuestión de segundos estuvo a su lado. Tirando el cigarro y pisándolo fuertemente, posiblemente el estaba imaginando que ella era el cigarro-

-Ninguna _sirvienta_ me va a hablar así...La primera vez tuviste suerte por Kaede pero esta... ¡Oh!-El estaba hablando demasiado, el sabía que ella con su lengua filosa estaba tentando su suerte ¿Qué podía hacer un hombre con una muchacha que usaba una falda? Uhm, se le veían sucias ideas a la mente a Inuyasha. Para Kagome solo un niño rico no podía saber que todas las personas eran iguales-

-¿Crees que solo porque eres rico no te puedo hablar así?-Preguntó ella con burla mientras rolaba sus ojos y comenzaba a darle la espalda al caminar hacia otra dirección, eso a el no le gustaba así que rápido se acercó a ella y cuando estuvo detrás de ella la empujo hacia el suelo. Iba a enseñarle quien mandaba a quien en ese momento-

-Eso creo, zorra-Dijo mientras ella intentaba levantarse pero ¡Oh, sorpresa! El ahora estaba encima de ella. Tragó saliva con dificultad mientras intentaba quitárselo de encima pero el era demasiado fuerte-Así que no te voy a castigar si sigues mis ordenes, conviértete en mi propia sirvienta los dos sabemos que te mueres por pasar tiempo conmigo...Por eso me _sigues_...-Dijo el aumentando su ego con extrañas teorías falsas. La tenía debajo de el, y el se estaba acercando tanto que Kagome tuvo que hacer viscos-

-No me llamo zorra, que tengas un cerebro pequeño como para no recordar mi nombre es otra cosa y ¿Por qué te voy a obedecer?-Preguntó ella aun con descaro, el estaba conteniendo su coraje. Principalmente había perdido a sus dos novias en dos segundos todo porque el estaba encaprichado con algo-Y Einstein no te estoy siguiendo-Dijo ella mientras soltaba una de sus manos y trataba de empujarlo, con una de sus manos tomo las dos manos de Kagome poniéndolas detrás de el, y su otra mano estaba en la pequeña cintura de ella-

Estaba comenzando a tener miedo. El se acercaba un poco, y pudo ver sus ojos dorados brillando de una manera en que solo brillaban cuando...

-¿Te quitas? Comienzo a perder el oxigeno-Dijo mientras el levantaba su ceja y de la nada el se acercaba a besarla. ¡Ugh! Estaba besando a Inuyasha, el soltó un poco su mano, y el no estaba cerrando sus ojos y ella tampoco. Cuando el la soltó un poco de las manos aruñó su espalda, y el dejo de besarla para chillar de dolor, y cuando tuvo la oportunidad comenzó a correr.-

-¡me las pagaras perra!-Escuchó decirlo mientras ella se giraba y le sacaba la lengua para comenzar a irse lejos de el-

Y el se quedo sonriendo. Sonriendo de la manera en que podía congelar el infierno. Esa mujer no entendía que cuando el decía 'me las pagaras' no era con dinero o con besos. El iba a humillarla, iba a hacer que...Su mente estaba teniendo excelentes ideas.

**Continuará.**

**N/A: **

"_Woah! __I'm in love"_

"_Dude that was a boy with a dress"_

"_Ugh! I'm gonna puke"_

Qué les pareció?

Quieren saber que va a hacer Inuyasha? PORQUE NO LEEN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO Y LO AVERIGUAN! : O!

**DEJEN REVIEWS!**

"_Pierde el control, esta noche solo las estrellan lo ven"_

BY: WILLNIRA ES BUENA ONDA!

Playing now: on top-the killers!


	2. Feliz cumpleaños

**El rey dice...**

_Notas previas:_

Te advierto 'señor que hace que mis sueños se hagan pesadillas, y que mi corazón lata con fuerza' que mi mente tiene puras pendejadas que posiblemente te puedas asustar con lo que vas a encontrar. ¿Estas listo para leerla?

**Orden dos: feliz cumpleaños...**

"_Así era ella difícil de entender,_

_Como un maldito juego de ajedrez"_

¿Era malo que no se haya frikeado cuando Inuyasha la había besado? Rascó su cabeza mientras volvía a hacer dibujos en su cuaderno. Era aburrida la clase de matemáticas, era como si el profesor hablará un idioma diferente. ¡Jamás le gustaron las matemáticas! Era una completa idiota para esto. Estaba escuchando al profesor, mientras hacía dibujos que solo ella entendía en su cuaderno.

Normalmente ponía atención pero el profesor llevaba una hora hablando de algo de las derivadas, le importaba muy poco eso.

-¡Oh! si que onda vengo a sacar la derivada de tu casa-Susurró con sarcasmo mientras los que estaban a su lado la escuchaban y se reían un poco. Los que estaban a su lado jamás sabían cuando ella iba a hacer un comentario sarcasmo-Nadie va a hacer eso ¿Para que andar sabiendo derivadas?-Se preguntó ella misma aun sin saber que sus compañeros se habían reído de su sarcasmo, después de todo cualquier comentario estúpido hacía que los estúpidos rieran. Sin ofender-

Sin darse cuenta continuaba diciendo sarcasmos, y sus compañeros se reían cada vez más alto.

-¿Pasa algo Higurashi?-Dejo de hacer dibujos raros mientras levantaba su rostro, el profesor ya se encontraba enfrente de ella y eso la aterrorizo ahora todos la iban a ver, sus mejillas se coloraron jamás le gustó que los profesores la regañaran enfrente de los demás, era muy poco ético bueno ese era su punto de vista ¿Por qué a los profesores les gustaba regañar a los alumnos frente a otros alumnos? Acaso les daría placer, dejo de pensar cosas bobas mientras negaba y el profesor continuaba dando su clase-

No sabía que tendía a hablar cuando estaba aburrida, es decir no se había dado cuenta. Tal vez simplemente decía en voz alta lo que pensaba, gran defecto. ¡Ugh! Uno más a su lista interminable.

¡Era la última clase! Ya quería irse, su cabeza le dolía porque tenía hambre y estaba molesta. Faltaba media hora para salir, levanto su baño sorprendiendo al profesor pidió permiso para ir al baño y el sonrió. Se agacho para tomar su cartera y comenzar a salir, tenía hambre y no iba al baño precisamente.

Y cuando regreso con sus galletas escondidas dentro de su ropa siguió torturándose con la clase.

Se levantaba siempre tarde, de hecho desde hace años que no se despertaba a las diez de la mañana. A veces despertaba temprano porque tenía algo que hacer pero solo a veces cuando en verdad era _necesario_.

Esta vez despertó a las doce porque tenía que llevar a almorzar a una de sus novias. Lo primero que vio fue que una mujer estaba acostada a su lado.

-"Odio que me toquen"-Pensó mientras miraba a otro lado y despertaba a la mujer que estaba a su lado con un empujón, ella pegó un grito y el entonces le sonrió. Ella no era su novia, era alguna muchacha que había conocido la noche anterior, ella lo miró confundida con ojos cansados, ¿Quién no estaría cansado si se había acostado tres veces con el? Ella lo estaba-Vístete y vete, te llamó luego-La muchacha sonrió mientras veía con la calma que ella se estaba cambiando apenas-En cuanto termine de bañarme quiero que te vayas, mis padres se enojan cuando ven a una mujer en la casa-La muchacha asintió con temor mientras el le daba un beso de despedida y luego iba a bañarse-

Se baño en veinte minutos, se hubiera apurado si el almuerzo fuera importante, solo era una de sus muchas novias informales. Al salir a su cuarto no vio a nadie y eso le gusto, fue a cambiarse poniéndose un pantalón, una camiseta rosa con toques blancos y luego sus tenis vans, colocó un cinto con una hebilla grande en forma de estrellas y luego fue a arreglar su cabello. No tenía el pelo largo, no lo llevaba largo desde que miles de hombres habían copiado su estilo ahora lo llevaba corto y revuelto tal y como a el le gustaba.

Se colocó una colonia demasiado masculina que iba a volver loca a su "novia". ¿En verdad debía llamarla novia? Nah, mejor la llamaba relación informal.

Salió de su casa dejando con su aroma por el lugar donde pasaba, uso su carro deportivo convertible de color negro que iba con sus lentes de marca. Jamás iba a usar algo barato, escuchando algo de música electrónica, iba tarde a su cita. Duró manejando quince minutos, tuvo que agarrar un par de flores porque iba a disculparse con eso de su retraso. Paso por varias escuelas, y varios lugares que el desconocía. Personas que estaban con sus bocas abiertas al ver su carro.

-Mira lo que veo-Dijo para el mientras se bajaba un poco sus lentes al ver las hermosas piernas de las colegialas. Desde hace tanto tiempo que no se acostaba con una mujer uniformada, su boca se abrió por completo al saber de quien eran esas piernas-La zorra-Casi gritó mientras la vio pasar por una calle acompañada de sus amigas, ella era la que más reía-Ugh-Con la zorra se refería a Kagome, aceleró porque el claxon del carro de atrás lo estaba volviendo loco, miró de la escuela de donde ella había salido y con una sonrisa maliciosa aceleró como si el mismo demonio lo estuviera persiguiendo solo que el demonio era el-

Entró al lugar donde se había quedado de ver con su mujer. Un lugar silencioso donde la gente importante iba, nada de pobres o sirvientas.

Estaba sentada bebiendo un poco de agua con hielos, dejando la marca de su labial en el popote y mirando por todos lados desesperada hasta que lo vio ella se levanto y se acercó para darle un beso en su mejilla. Helado pensó mientras sonreía y se sentaba frente a ella, que idiota era había olvidado las flores en su carro. Bueno se las daría en otra ocasión.

-Te estuve esperando desde hace media hora-Dijo la muchacha mientras sonreía de manera nerviosa era un par de años mayor a el y eso a el lo excitaba. La forma en que una mujer mayor podía darle órdenes, eso lo volvía loco-

-¿Enserio?-Preguntó el mientras miraba su reloj-Creí que la cita era a las doce y media-Solo eran las doce cuarenta y ocho, la mujer se sonrojo mientras intentaba inventar alguna excusa eso a el le aburría pero decidió fingir que la escuchaba-"Hizo una pregunta"-Pensó mientras asentía-Escucha...-La mesera llegó para pedir la orden y el pidió un par de minutos para pensar, le regaló un guiño a la mesera mientras su acompañante se ponía un poco celosa-

-Inu...Si te intereso...-Dijo la mujer mientras quitaba su vaso de vidrio para tomar las manos de Inuyasha-bésame-Dijo de manera nerviosa mientras el llevaba su mano a su mejilla-

-No, ahorita no-Dijo mientras ordenaba una comida francesa con un refresco. Estaba aburrido esta mujer solo hablaba de su cabello y de lo bien que se la pasaba en el spa-Te estaba diciendo-No le daba vergüenza el rechazar a esta mujer, pensó que iba a hacer algo más interesante pero no, resultó más aburrida que las demás y sin cerebro. ¡El no necesitaba a una mujer que solo hablará de ella misma! El también deseaba que hablaran de el-Creo que eres hermosa-La mujer sonrió como si nunca hubiera escuchado un halago-

Era una conversación realmente estúpida.

Después de estar un par de minutos con ella, su celular comenzó a sonar y el lo contesto. Era uno de sus amigos informándole acerca de una fiesta, colgó la llamada mientras le sonreía a la muchacha que comía su ensalada y bebía agua con gracia.

-¿Qué te parece mi cabello?-Preguntó ella moviendo su melena y dejando la ensalada a la mitad-

-Lindo-Dijo sin verlo mientras las mejillas de su acompañante llamada Rita se sonrojaban, era como una adolescente que estaba experimentando su primera cita. Miró su reloj y bebió su refresco apurado-¡Oh! estando contigo se me paso el tiempo tan rápido-Mintió mientras levantaba su mano y la mesera llegaba para que le dieran la cuenta-Pero tengo que irme tu sabes negocios-Era excelente mintiendo, todas le creían-

-Claro, ¿Cuándo nos vemos?-Preguntó ella con una sonrisa mientras el plantaba un beso en sus labios y luego pagaba la cuenta. Fueron más de cien dólares, después de todo eso se gastaba por ir a lugares caros donde una ensalada te costaba cincuenta dólares solo porque era verdura fresca. Y ante esa pregunta quería responder _nunca_-

-Te llamó y te digo cuando nos veamos-No la iba a llamar, iba a dejar que ella se volviera loca esperando a que su celular sonara pero eso jamás iba a pasar-Adiós-Dijo mientras colocaba sus lentes y comenzaba a irse, regresó a su casa a ver el futbol mientras bebía cerveza y comía pizza. ¡Eso era ser todo un hombre!-

Lo único bueno de Rita eran sus pechos, eran grandes y posiblemente llenaban las palmas de su mano. Y eran así por la cirugía plástica, era todo un idiota. Criticaba a una mujer como si fuera una de ellas, insultó al equipo de Manchester cuando le metió un gol al Barcelona.

-¡MESSI, MESSI!-Gritó mientras golpeaba su frente al momento en que Messi fallaba el balón y no metía gol-¡HASTA YO JUEGO MEJOR QUE TU PEQUEÑO HOMO!-Le gritó a la televisión como si el jugador lo estuviera escuchando y jugara mejor para que el no lo insultara más, pero eso no paso ya hasta el segundo tiempo el Barcelona logró meter dos goles dejando a Manchester con uno; un juego demasiado interesante-

Esa misma noche salió de su casa, se embriago hasta quedar sin conciencia de lo que hacía y regresó a su casa todo apestoso y con ojos rojos. Las fiestas a las que acostumbraba a ir eran salvajes, mujeres ebrias bailando arriba de las mesas y casi desnudas. Tenía dieciocho años y aunque no era todavía legal ya era mayor. Dejo todo su baño asqueroso, y con olor a vomito. Y cuando vomitó todo el alcohol que había consumido su cuerpo se desconecto y el cayó dormido en su cama.

Siempre que salía pasaba eso, llegaba todo ebrio y no recordaba que estupidez había hecho la noche anterior pero ¿Así eran las fiestas, no? Salía cada noche y regresaba a altas horas de las mañanas. No era un alcohólico solo le gustaba beber para así desconectarse de su vida, rara vez veía a sus padres en casa y rara vez se le veía a el en casa.

Pero si soñó con algo que por la mañana había olvidado. Había soñado como el cuerpo de la sirvienta había estado debajo de su cuerpo. Ambos cuerpos húmedos y jadeantes, ella sonrojada y tierna. Diferente a el que no mostraba un sonrojo ante esa acción.

Y si cuando despertó había olvidado su sueño. Despertó con una terrible cruda, su cabeza le dolía y sentía nauseas.

-¿Buenos sueños?-Se preguntó con sarcasmo mientras veía su entrepierna levantada, las sirvientas ya habían limpiado el desorden de su cuarto dejándolo solamente a el con sus bóxers y durmiendo-

No sabía que día era, pero al meterse a bañar sintió que las gotas de agua perforaban su cráneo.

Hizo del baño y lavo sus dientes porque sentía que su aliento podría cometer algún asesinato en esos momentos. No es que le importará mucho, pero no era un cochino.

Tomó un par de aspirinas mientras luego bebía un poco de jugo de naranja en la cocina. Las sirvientas lo observaban nerviosas, y el solamente bebía su jugo.

-Y... ¿Qué día es hoy?-Todas las meseras miraban lo bien que se veía vestido de manera informal-

-Hoy es el cumpleaños de Kagome así que es...Jueves-Dijo Kaede soltando demasiada información en esa frase, miró su reloj eran las dos de la tarde. Subió a lavarse de nuevo los dientes, mientras se perfumaba aun más. Iba a darle una pequeña sorpresa a esa perra traidora. Sonrió con malicia, salió de su casa como si el fuera el único ser viviente de la ciudad, llevaba unos lentes diferentes y una gorra que lo hacían parecer una persona normal. Bueno no tan normal ya que su carro era lujoso, no era el carro que había usado el día anterior era uno cerrado de color azul fuerte, manejo por la grande ciudad hasta llegar a su destino. Bingo, las colegialas apenas iban saliendo de clases-

El día en si era perfecto había un grande sol que no iba a ser perturbado por una lluvia. Pájaros que iban volando de lado a lado, y ¿Saben que lo hacía mejor el día? Que el estaba formando parte de ese espectáculo. Pero en verdad era un hermoso día, colegialas por todos lados con nieves en sus bocas como si estuvieran succionando otra cosa.

Y ahí la vio sonriéndole a un muchacho mientras el todavía no quitaba su mano de la cintura de su sirvienta. El cabello de su sirvienta estaba alaciado, y tenía una diadema muy bonita que brillaba por el sol no era de diamantes verdaderos pero si podía pasar por unos diamantes de verdad. Llevaba un par de flores adentró de su mochila, y un globo de "feliz cumpleaños" de seguro ese sujeto se lo había dado.

Estaciono su lujoso carro cerca de donde ella estaba, ¿No había charcos? Ugh mala suerte de que no haya llovido la noche anterior de seguro; Se bajó del carro mientras tosía un poco y luego al ver a su sirvienta sin decirlo dos veces se acercó a ella le quito la mochila, le quito la malo de ese sujeto de su cintura y la cargó como si fuera nada. Jamás pensó que una mujer iba a ser tan delgada como ella, la fue arrastrando ella aun estaba sorprendida y obviamente no sabía quien era. La llevó a la puerta del copiloto y la subió en el carro, todos estaban sorprendidos de ver quien era.

-¡EL REY!-Gritó una muchacha mientras el subía a su carro en cuestión de segundos, siempre era el mismo efecto. Encendió el carro sin escuchar los gritos histéricos de la zorra que estaba a su lado, y sonrió-

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?-Gritó mientras se giraba para ver quien había cosa tan malvada, y vio la sonrisa. ¡Oh, sorpresa! Quería golpearlo hasta que la sonrisa desapareciera de su maldito rostro-ERES UN ESTUPIDO-Podía gritarle muchas cosas, y deseaba tanto insultarlo pero el insultarlo no iba a ayudar en nada o tal vez ¿si?-¿Qué haces?-Dijo más calmada, pero el continuaba sin hablarle. Que maduro. ¿Acaso tenían cinco?-¡DI ALGO, CARAJO!-Siempre maldecía y sabía maldecir mejor que eso. ¿Quieren escucharla maldecir? Yo sé que si...-Me estas secuestrando maldito homo reprimido-Dijo mientras veía como el carro se detenía de la nada, y entonces ella se lanzaba contra el para así lograr golpearlo pero solo termino quedando en una posición incomoda para ella y favorable para el-

-Feliz cumpleaños-No pudo golpearlo más, el lo había dicho de manera dulce como si jamás hubiera felicitado a alguien en toda su vida. Pero aun así su malestar no desapareció, bueno si desapareció por un par de segundos pero había aparecido-

-ERES UN ENFERMO ¿QUÉ PENSABAS?-Le gritó mientras estiraba su mano para darle una grande bofetada, pero el la detuvo-Claro tu ni piensas-Volvió a decir más para ella que para el, pero Inuyasha si había escuchado y estaba un poco "furioso" o más ben ¿Excitado?-

¿Qué tenían los hombres por las mujeres agresivas?

-No aceptó golpes en la primera cita-Le saco la lengua ya que no podía golpearlo y se quito de estar encima de el, intento abrir de manera histérica el carro pero el había puesto el seguro, impidiéndole alguna escapada aunque ¿Cómo se podría escapar si estaban en la nada? La dejo salir para que viera donde estaban, y su reacción fue igual a como la espero se acercó a el y le dio un manotazo y estuvo a punto de patearlo pero el brinco hacia atrás-

Mujeres. Con nada las complaces, pensó mientras la veía buscar su mochila y buscar su celular y justo cuando lo había encontrado el se lo había quitado para comenzar a correr y adentrarse en el bosque en el que estaban. Si es que era bosque, pensó Kagome. Lo tuvo que seguir el iba viendo su celular y leyendo sus mensajes para hacerla enojar aun más.

Hasta por fin al llegar al río tiró el celular. A Kagome casi se le sale el alma cuando lo vio hacer eso, y no le quedo de otra que meterse al río para buscar su celular.

El se sorprendió el esperaba que ella le gritara o lo golpeara pero sin embargo se había metido al río para buscar un celular que ni siquiera había tirado.

-¿Buscas algo, zorra?-Preguntó con burla mientras le enseñaba el celular, Kagome se sintió en verdad tonta. Tantos desastres en tan poco tiempo-

-¿QUÉ TE HICE DIOS?-Gritó mientras tropezaba y se mojaba toda, Inuyasha se estaba riendo carcajadas grandes que salían de su boca, algo que rara vez sucedía. Si reía así es porque debía de ser muy divertido, y así lo era. Kagome mojada mientras el estaba todo seco, estiró su mano para así ayudarla a levantarse pero ella la empujo y decidió subirse por si misma-Dame mi celular-Ordeno mientras el se acercaba hacia ella y bajaba un poco su rostro para verla bien-

-Aquí el que da las órdenes soy yo-Y le guiñó el ojo con descaro, ella llevó sus manos a su cara intentando contener el estrés. Todo el estrés que ganaba en la escuela y aparte en su casa ni siquiera era la mitad del estrés que había ganado en ese instante-

-¿Qué quieres?-Preguntó mientras cruzaba sus brazos y miraba el suelo, no estaba conforme con el hecho de que estaba con Inuyasha en un bosque los dos solos. Rodeados de puros malditos arboles-

-Arruinar tu cumpleaños-¡Era una excelente idea! Pensó Inuyasha mientras ella lo miraba confundida y entonces ella rolaba sus ojos. Totalmente infantil-

Tenía frío, el sol no lograba llegarle debido a los arboles y el aire que corría la hacía temblar. Y no duró mucho tiempo en estornudar, el levanto su ceja confundido.

-Gracias a ti me voy a enfermar y sabes algo Einstein ¡Tendré más cumpleaños!-Esta vez si lo abofeteo con todas sus ganas, estaba completamente enojada, y el chico de sus sueños la había invitado a comer y todo gracias a este idiota se había arruinado. El aceptó la bofetada porque ella tenía buenos movimientos, y cuando ella se giró temblando debió admitir que le dio lastima pero se molesto, ahora tenía una mano marcada sobre su mejilla la cual posiblemente se iba a hinchar de tantas bofetadas, así que la tomo de la mano y la giró haciendo que la distancia entre ellos se acortará-

-¡Eres una perra!-Le gritó mientras la soltaba y luego la empujaba-A las perras como tu las deberían tratar así-Ella estaba en el suelo con la falda de su uniforme un poco levantada, su cabello era un desastre en sí ella era un desastre-zorras como tu...Que solo buscan a los hombres para complacerse ellas mismas-La estaba insultando demasiado-

-¿Y tu no haces eso? Dejas mujeres y mujeres solo por complacerte a ti...-No pudo continuar de hablar porque el ya se había tirado encima de ella golpeando el cuerpo seco de Inuyasha con el suyo, la beso en el cuello y aunque la escuchó gritar y sintió sus golpes bajos aun así continuo, metió sus manos dentro de su falda y ella protesto, levanto su rostro y la vio sorprendida. Subió más su mano y en ella se vio el pánico, eso le estaba gustando. Beso su cuello hasta que dejo la parte donde estaba succionando caliente, luego quito su mano para casi arrancarle la blusa. Eso se merecía por abofetearlo y rasguñarlo, solo era una mujer más que estaba ansiosa por acostarse con el-

Pero jamás esperó que ella dejara de gritar para comenzar a llorar. Eso lo sorprendió mucho.

Lágrimas caían de su rostro, y el solo levanto su rostro para ver como estaba llorando.

Y después ella hipeo, su mente se puso en blanco; Jamás había visto a una chica llorar solo porque el las tocara. Y es decir era el, Inuyasha Taisho la persona más poderosa de todo Japón. La persona por las que miles de mujeres estaban dispuestas a darles su cuerpo.

-¡Te odio!-Exclamó ella con un leve murmullo dejándolo sorprendido, y como si esta historia tuviera un mejor final la dejo. Se fue de su lado para irse a otro lado, sacar un cigarro y encenderlo. Había hecho a una mujer llorar por primera vez en toda su...vida-

¿Eso quería, no?

Y entonces sonrió, se quito la chaqueta y se la aventó.

-Puedes odiarme todo lo que quieras, usa tu corazón para odiarme y tu mente...Porque al menos así no dejaras de pensar en mí-Y al decir esto volvió a girarse para ver otro lado dejando a Kagome sorprendida-


	3. Reto

**El rey dice...**

_Notas previas:_

Perdón por la tardanza. Kill me when the chapters ends ;D!

Inuyasha NO es un rey. Simplemente se cree el rey!

**Órden tres: Retos **

"_Dime Dios si no soy tu hija porque me has perdonado tantas veces?"_

No volvió a hablar con Inuyasha después de ese día. De hecho no deseaba hablar con el; ¿Quién se creía para tratar de violarla? Era un maldito enfermo, y de seguro iba a ser un mantenido toda su vida. El jamás viviría la vida de una gente común y corriente. Agitó su cabeza, no podía pensar en el tenía cosas que hacer como su tarea.

Termino su tarea después de dos horas, y eso fue como a las doce de la madrugada. Se puso a platicar con sus amigas y a mostrar las caras idiotas que sabía hacer en su cámara web a su mejor amiga Sango.

No le gustaba mucho hacer ridículo pero de vez en cuando no era tan malo hacerlo.

Mañana no tenía clases pero tenía que ir a entregar unas tareas, así que tenía que despertarse temprano aparte era Sábado. Rogaba por no tener que ver el rostro de Inuyasha, no deseaba ver porquerías en un hermoso día. Si, pensaba que el era una porquería. Le arruino su cumpleaños número dieciocho y todo gracias a ese idiota.

Por la mañana hizo lo de siempre, se baño. Se cambió en un pantalón, una blusa amarilla en forma de vestido corto con un dibujo de una carita feliz, llevaba unos tenis amarillos. No se maquillo demasiado ya que nunca fue muy buena poniéndose sombra y todas esas cosas, salió de su casa a las siete y media, tomando un camión para llegar a la escuela. Y otro para ir a la casa donde iba a ser una sirvienta, llegó a la grande mansión admirando una vez más el jardín temiendo que algún día fuera despedida y no logrará verlo por más tiempo. Y cuando llegó a la cocina vio a todas las cocineras trabajar como locas.

-¡Kagome, que bueno que llegas!-Dijo la mujer mientras Kagome sonreía. La sonrisa en su vestido o blusa se notaba en su humor lo que era bueno-Kaede esta enferma así que sin Kaede todo es más difícil, ya sabes como es esa mujer de mandona así que me dijo claramente 'Dile a Kagome que ayude en la organización de la fiesta que mi hijo hará esta noche'-Carraspeo su garganta sintiéndose enferma de solo escuchar como mencionaban a Inuyasha-Tienes que ir y a ayudar a decorar con las otras sirvientas ¿Podrías?-Preguntó con una sonrisa que Kagome no pudo negarse. Asintió mientras iba al lugar donde la cocinera le había dicho, y vio como las sirvientas estaban limpiando todo. Por esa ocasión tuvo que vestirse como sirvienta, iba a tener que arreglar un par de cosas y no deseaba ensuciarse-

-Cuando el joven Inuyasha hace una fiesta siempre termina siendo un poco salvaje-Dijo una sirvienta mientras Kagome rolaba sus ojos ¿Podía ir a vomitar? De acuerdo no deseaba vomitar pero no deseaba escuchar el nombre de Inuyasha-

-Kagome somos demasiadas trabajando en este lugar ¿Podrías llevarle el desayuno al joven?-Sintió que el vomito iba a salírsele de la boca de manera salvaje, y estaba segura de que eso sería más salvaje que la fiesta de Inuyasha-Misuki debía de llevárselo pero esta ayudando en la cocina, pregúntale a ella sobre los cuartos...-Dijo mientras Kagome asentía e iba a la cocina-

No iba a llevarle el desayuno solo porque quisiera verlo iba a llevárselo porque deseaba dar un buen trabajo y aparte de que ya pediría un favor de esa mujer. No era pierde solo subía las escaleras, llegaba hasta el segundo piso y la última habitación que estaba a la izquierda esa era la recamara del joven Inuyasha. Siguió las instrucciones porque no era idiota, llevaba su desayuno y cuanto deseaba escupirle.

Sonrió con maldad lo que no sabe no lastima ¿verdad? Se detuvo y colocó el desayuno poniéndolo en un mueble, un desayuno feliz. Destapo su desayuno y vio una carita feliz, y panes cortados en forma de estrellas. ¡¿Por qué el pedía algo tan egoísta como eso?! Pan con forma o sin forma era aun así pan. Tomo ese pan en forma de estrella y lo tiró al suelo, y luego lo levanto para volverlo a colocar. Lamio los cubiertos, y luego los seco con su uniforme. Y después dejo todo como estaba, listo esa iba a ser su venganza. Aunque el no iba a saber, pero aun así era una venganza.

Tocó la habitación y escucho un 'adelante' ella entró tomando un grande suspiro, al entrar escuchó un par de gemidos proveniente de la televisión. Y un Inuyasha que estaba acostado en su grande cama, bastardo afortunado pensó mientras le dejaba el desayuno en su buró sin decirle mucho.

El continuaba viendo los movimientos que su sirvienta utilizaba ignorando por completo esos gemidos de excitación que la televisión transmitía.

-Joven Inuyasha no creo que sea saludable estar viendo pornografía a esta hora-Dijo con burla mientras el entonces apagaba la televisión, le molestaba Kagome en ese momento-

-¿Y qué es saludable para ti?-Preguntó mientras la veía rolar sus ojos, una idea cruzo en su mente la más divertida idea de todas-Las sirvientas como tu no se meten en los asuntos de sus dueños, porque eso es una sirvienta como una esclava...-Ella formó una sonrisa muy débil mientras se inclinaba un poco con la charola de plata en sus manos-

-Perdón joven Inuyasha usted tiene toda la razón-Dijo con sarcasmo mientras luego se levantaba y comenzaba a irse-Disfrute su desayuno-Era una sirvienta y no debía de pelear con sus jefes. Aunque el hijo menor fuera un total dolor en su trasero-

¡Wow! Eso lo había desconcertado...

Terminó su desayuno y puso su plan en marcha. Kagome iba a ser la sirvienta de esa noche iba a atenderlo a el y a sus amigos en esa noche. Y ya sabía a quien debía de convencer, se arregló usando demasiado perfume para así conquistar a cualquier sirvienta que se le cruzara en su camino, le dijo a una sirvienta que buscará a la sirvienta Higurashi no a la hija más bien a la madre; Sonrió mientras esperaba en su oficina fingiendo que arreglaba un par de papeles. Siempre que se sentaba en la oficina de su padre se sentía una persona importante.

Fingió que estaba firmando unas cosas, y guardó esa hoja en blanco con su firma grande y un "I hate Higurashi" dibujado en la hoja, y después puso en su rostro ese aire de ser una persona cansada debido al trabajo y ser alguien de negocios ocupado. Pero era un actor y hacer eso para el era fácil. Soltó un suspiro, levant0o sus ojos para ver a la madre de Kagome y la vio sonreír de manera cálida como si estuviera viendo a alguien importante. ¡Feh! El era alguien importante.

No supo como pero logro convencer a la mamá de Kagome para que su hija asistiera esa noche a trabajar, todas las sirvientas estaban preparando algo. Envió a una sirvienta para que fueran a comprar todas las cosas que una fiesta necesitaba, Kagome estaba demasiado entusiasmada es decir esa noche iba a ir a una fiesta de una de sus mejores amigas. Ya hasta tenía que ponerse, continuaba sonriendo y hasta haciendo sus quehaceres contenta.

Iba a retirarse porque su turno era de ocho de la mañana a dos de la tarde, pero antes de que pudiera salir su mamá decidió darle una muy pero muy mala noticia.

Su rostro se desfiguro cuando escuchó lo que estaba diciendo, no entendía. Se había quedado muda al escuchar un 'Te pagaran si trabajas en la noche' solo escuchó eso; Estaba molesta, y ella que estaba feliz por solo tener que verle la cara a Inuyasha por quince minutos (el tiempo en que ella lo vio en ese día). Le negó a su mamá pero su mamá dijo que no podía hacer nada.

-¡Pero es que hoy tengo un plan con mis amigos!-Le rogó mientras su mamá la miraba como si hubiera tomado una terrible decisión-¡Hoy iba a conseguir novio!-Dijo como si fuera una niña chiquita, su mamá la miró y entonces le dijo que no podía hacer nada. Que debía asistir-¡Fue él! Se que fue el, ¡Arg! Me va a escuchar-Dijo molesta mientras comenzaba a salir de la cocina dejando a todas las cocineras nerviosas; Kagome caminó por toda la mansión para ir a buscarlo, le pregunto a las sirvientas y al saber que estaba encerrado en su cuarto subió las escaleras. No toco la puerta y entró sin pedir permiso, lo vio acostado viendo la televisión de manera aburrida-¡Eres un desgraciado! No voy a venir en la noche, así que ve consiguiendo a otra sirvienta-El la miró cansado mientras apagaba la televisión, sonrió mientras la veía con sus mejillas rojas y su pecho subiendo y bajando-

-Si no vienes esta noche despido a tu madre, y sabes que soy tan bastardo que me atrevería a hacerlo-Se levanto de su cama mientras se acercaba a ella, escuchaba como ella estaba respirando de manera pesada debido al enojo que estaba sintiendo esa noche-

-¡TE ODIO!-Le gritó mientras comenzaba a salir de su cuarto, no le habló a su madre. Solo se retiró con las lágrimas corriéndole del coraje; Odiaba llorar pero el era el diablo, era peor que el diablo. Negó mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas y entonces buscaba las llaves en su mochila para entrar a su casa, antes de entrar a su casa sintió la mano de alguien sobre su hombro.- ¡Ah!-Fingió un grito de susto mientras veía el rostro sonriente de su mejor amiga Sango. Ella cumplía años ese día y ella no podría ir a su cumpleaños-

-¡No debes olvidarlo la fiesta es a las ocho!-Dijo mientras fingía que bailaba y entonces Kagome sonreía; Sango siempre sabía hacer alguna idiotez para hacerla sentir bien-¿Qué tienes? Te vi caminando toda rara ¿Te paso algo?-Era su mejor amiga casi su hermana y sabía todos sus secretos-

-Es Inuyasha, quiere que vaya esta noche a trabajar pero tengo que ir contigo a la fiesta y el muy idiota me dijo 'si no vas a la fiesta, corro a tu mamá' no se porque todas lo aman ¡Yo deseo romperle el cuello! Jamás había odiado a alguien Sango-Dijo asustada mientras tomaba de los hombros a su amiga y la sacudía un poco, Sango la separo un poco mientras apretaba sus mejillas para que Kagome dejara de hacer el ridículo enfrente de las personas que las observaban-

-No hay de otra tienes que ir-Dijo con un rostro triste, pero luego agitó su cabeza y sonrió. No debía de ponerse triste, iba a poder estar más días con Kagome. ¡Claro, que deseaba patearle las nalgas a Inuyasha! Esa perra bastarda estaba haciendo llorar a Kagome; _Jamás _lo iba a perdonar, jamás lo había visto de cerca y ya lo _odiaba_-

Platico con Kagome un buen rato, Kagome le recomendó que bebiera todo lo que pudiera y generosa no fuera. Asintió al haber escuchado esa parte, también iba a beber por su amiga Kagome. Kagome entró a su casa para bañarse. Secó su cabello con la secadora, su cabello envuelto en una toalla mientras ella movía sus manos para secar su cabello. Su mamá le había dicho que tenía que irse a las ocho, así que alació su cabello. Maquillo un poco su rostro, se puso un perfume que había comprado con su dinero. Llevaba los zapatos de tacón negros que su mamá le había dicho que usara. Se veía alta y como una sirvienta. ¡Solo Dios sabía cuanto odiaba ese trabajo! Pensó mientras lavaba sus dientes.

Su mamá la dejo en la casa, mientras ella entraba como siempre por la parte de atrás. Odiaba el uniforme, era ajustado y corto. Al parecer había llegado cinco minutos tarde, porque la cocinera le había dicho que las sirvientas e Inuyasha estaban teniendo una reunión. Llegó discretamente, viendo lo bien que se veía. Es decir llevaba el pantalón de un traje, con una blusa de color formal. Se veía masculina y estaba segura de que el masculino aroma que estaba en ese cuarto era proveniente de el. Llevaba su cabello negro y corto, arreglado de manera Fashion. Sus ojos dorados estaban brillando esa noche.

Miró para ver a sus compañeras, todas eran mujeres. No eran muchas, eran unas siete. El dijo que les estaba pagando solo para que no dijeran nada, lo vio sonreír. ¿Acaso ya la había visto? Nah, era imposible. Lo que le sorprendió es que todas las mujeres eran muy bonitas y jóvenes.

Iba a hacerle caso y a ignorar a todos los alumnos.

-¡Abran la puerta!-Ordeno mientras Kagome iba a abrir la puerta, ya había comenzado a gritar como si el tuviera el poder sobre todo el mundo-

Abrió la puerta y dejo entrar a dos mujeres. Las dos eran mujeres hermosas, no supo cuantas veces abrió la puerta pero si vio entrar a personas glamurosas con sonrisas falsas. Todas las mujeres iban a saludar primero a Inuyasha, y todos los hombres evitaban verla a los ojos. Había música asquerosamente fuerte, y mucho alcohol. ¡Había tanto alcohol que se le antojaba robarse una botella fina de vodka! Como Inuyasha era asquerosamente rico, tenía un encargado que ponía la música. Otro que se encargaba de las bebidas, casi contrata a un bastardo para que encienda cigarrillos.

Los muchachos estaban fumando, y las muchachas bailaban. Había demasiados adolescentes, tantos que Kagome casi se podría confundir entre ellos. Los muchachos fumaban de manera desesperada una que otra mujer también fumaba, y ahí estaba el sentado con una muchacha encima de su cuerpo, todos estaban bebiendo y encontraban eso normal.

Se fue a una esquina mientras luego veía como una sirvienta estaba limpiando los ceniceros. Suspiró mientras veía todo pasar de manera rápida; Jamás se imagino que así iban a ser las mujeres ricas, todas se dejaban manosear e incluso besaban hombres que ni conocían. Miró a Inuyasha, vaya el ya estaba besando otra mujer.

El tiempo pasaba de manera lenta, escuchaba risas, voces y muchas maldiciones. La gente era contenta con ser como era, la casa estaba muy llena. Fue a la cocina mientras sentía su celular vibrar, se lo saco de la bolsa de su traje y leía claramente un 'Te amo Kagome'. Sonrió mientras veía quien lo enviaba, era de Hojo.

Se sintió tontamente feliz, sus mejillas estaban ardiendo y su corazón no dejaba de bombear.

Hojo era el chico perfecto, sacaba buenas notas y era responsable. Todo lo que ella deseaba. Sonrió mientras escuchaba un par de vasos romperse, salió de la cocina mientras veía a la sirvienta en el suelo con sus manos un poco cortadas gracias al vidrio, la muchacha rica que estaba riéndose junto con sus amigos era terriblemente hermosa.

Iba a ayudar a levantar a la muchacha pero la señorita con el vestido violeta, estaba diciendo cosas incoherentes.

-¡Ahí van las sirvientas!-Dijo mientras llamaba la atención de un par de mujeres, no se veía tan ebria pero de seguro quería lucirse con alguien. Kagome levanto su ceja y ayudo a la sirvienta a levantarse, era Kimi. Kimi era el nombre de la sirvienta-¡Pobres estúpidas!-Dijo mientras Kagome se soltaba de Kimi y entonces se giraba para ver a la mujer-¡Debería de disculparse, mancho mi vestido!-Y todavía se burlaba, fue directo a la mujer mientras levantaba su ceja-

-¿Eres la reina de Inglaterra? No, verdad entonces no creo que deba disculparse...-Dijo mientras comenzaba a llevar a Kimi a la cocina. Los muchachos que habían escuchado eso se estaban mordiendo su lengua para no reírse-

Ayudo a su amiga a vendar sus manos. Y la verdad es que no deseaba salir de la cocina. Fue a dar una vuelta, a recoger los vasos que estaban vacios. Retiro los ceniceros que estaban llenos de colillas y los cambio por unos limpios, miró el reloj. Apenas eran las doce y sentía que sus piernas la estaban matando, un par de horas más tarde ya algunos estaban yéndose. Otros estaban ahí ebrios mirando a las mujeres como objetos sexuales. Escuchó gritos, y al salir vio como estaba Inuyasha con una manguera en su boca y todos gritaban "fondo, fondo". ¡Ella iba a hacer eso en la noche! Pero ahora ni eso iba a poder hacer.

**--**

Ya todos estaban ebrios a esa hora, muchos se habían ido. Y dejaron todo extremadamente sucio, vasos rotos en el suelo. Partes llenas de agua debido al hielo que se había derretido, y ellas tenían que terminar de limpiar todo eso.

Al recoger un cenicero de madera vio como estaba Inuyasha aun bebiendo más, las sirvientas estaban yendo por bolsas negras para guardar toda la basura pero ella se quedo barriendo.

-Ven te llevaré a tu habitación-Dijo Kagome mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse, efectivamente el estaba totalmente ebrio-

Apenas y podía caminar. Se iba de un lado a otro y se tropezaba con obstáculos invisibles, antes de que pudiera seguir caminando el la había pegado fuertemente contra la pared. Dejo escapar un sonido de dolor que el debido al alcohol no escucho; Era el alcohol el que estaba actuando. Se acercó a ella, mientras ella intentaba forcejear pero el era demasiado fuerte. El estaba caliente así que sin que ella escapara la beso atrevidamente, estaba abrazándola. Su pequeña cintura estaba pegándose hacia el, pero ella no deseaba ser besada.

Lo empujo y le dio una bofetada.

-Vete al diablo-Esperaba que el captará lo que eso significaba. Se fue de esa mansión regresando a su casa a las cinco de la mañana. Era oficial odiaba a Inuyasha. Durmió demasiado esa mañana, su mamá no le pregunto como le había ido pero si se había asustado de que llegará tan tarde; A las cinco de la tarde estaba un muchacho en la puerta de su casa, con un ramo de flores y una sonrisa. Oliendo a desodorante mientras tocaba con cuidado esa casa, Kagome abrió mientras bostezaba y entonces se sonrojaba al ver quien era-Ho...Hojo-Dijo mientras el le ofrecía las flores y ella las aceptaba-

-Kagome, espero que te gusten ¿Cómo estás?-Preguntó mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y continuaba sonriéndole a Kagome. Ella llevaba un pantalón, con una blusa. Se veía demasiado sencilla para el, le hablo de manera tonta y hasta sintió un mariposeo en su estomago. Los dos estaban terriblemente nerviosos, el porque ella iba a ser su prima novia. Y ella porque el le gustaba desde hace tres meses, sintió la mano de el ponerse sobre la suya justo en el momento en el que iban caminando, no sabía como sentirse. Es decir estaba muy contenta pero estaba extremadamente nerviosa, y el parecía todo tranquilo-Pensé que ibas a ir a la fiesta de Sango-Dijo mientras la encaminaba hacia un parque-

El día era hermoso. El aire era fresco, pero en realidad solo estaba poniendo atención a los ojos verdes de Hojo que brillaban demasiado. Era un excelente chico, y lo quería demasiado. En ningún momento su corazón dejo de latir con vehemencia.

Esperen... ¿Y el latir de su corazón? Negó mientras se concentraba en escuchar lo que Hojo estaba diciendo.

-Si, es que tuve que trabajar-Dijo mientras hacia una mueca y luego recordaba lo que Inuyasha le había hecho. Ese bastardo malparido-

-Pero tu trabajas en la mañana...-No deseaba explicarle porque trabajo en la noche-

-Si es que el hijo de mis jefes es un bastardo-Y lo decía con una sonrisa, Hojo estaba un poco asustado si Kagome se expresaba así de él era entonces porque era verdad. Kagome no era una chica mala que andaba buscando problemas a todos, bueno a el si le busco problemas. De hecho cuando se vieron por primera vez ella lo odiaba, después gracias a un círculo de la amistad que hicieron en la escuela aclararon sus malos entendidos. Pero si había discutido, pero ahora ella le gustaba-

Platicaron. Bueno más bien ella platico. Y no le molestaba escuchar su dulce voz, para el la voz de Kagome era como la mejor canción que un autor pudiera crear. Le fascinaba. Ella le fascinaba.

**--**

¡Todas se morían por el!

¿Por qué ella no?

Golpeo la pared mientras se abría un poco su mano, un par de gotas de sangre cayeron a su suelo. Se sentía molesto y frustrado. Tomo asiento en el sofá de cuero del espacioso bar de su casa, tenía una cerveza en su mano y un cigarro en su otra mano.

Cruzó su pierna mientras luego daba un grande sorbo de su bebida. Se acordaba de todo lo que pasaba ayer, el no era de esos ebrios que no aguantaban un par de shots, empezó a beber desde los quince y empezó a beber solamente porque todos sus _amigos_ bebían. Al final todo por un accidente de hace dos años termino sin amigos ¿Cómo llamar amigos a esos que te manipulan? Formó una sonrisa en sus labios, todos lo trataban bien porque sabían que tan poderoso era. Nadie le decía un 'No, no me caes bien' nadie se atrevía a golpearlo porque sabían que si lo golpeaban tres hombres gordos iban a ir a golpear a los que a el lo habían golpeado.

Y entonces llegó Kagome. Alguien que el no toleraba. Alguien que el deseaba destrozar, porque el entre más apreciara algo le daban ganas de destruirlo aun más.

Era egoísta, vanidoso y no se preocupaba por los demás. ¿Qué pasa con esas personas? Se quedan solas, pero el por ser el rey de todos iba a seguir teniendo amigos falsos pero al menos iba a estar rodeado de gente que le dan regalos costosos, y que presumirían a sus amigos que eran amigos de Inuyasha. Y eso le daba gusto y placer.

Salió esa noche de su casa, no vio a sus padres pero daba igual cuando los veía solo discutían. Así que estaba mejor así, solo Napoleón Bonaparte no necesito tener amigos para hacer todas las grandes cosas que hizo.

Levanto su ceja mientras manejaba apresurado sabía de un club nocturno en el que iban a hacer una grande fiesta, y el al ser de la realeza de la ciudad no podía faltar.

**--**

'_Le estaba respondiendo a alguien sus besos, ¡Y besaba muy bien! Debía agregar. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y aceptaba cada caricia como si fuera la última. Besaba tan bien que sentía que era como el romance de una película. _

_Y después de que ella lograba responderle el beso, la luz le dejaba ver quien era. Sus ojos se hicieron blancos, su sonrisa se desfiguro._

_-Orden tres: tienes que darme un beso cada sábado que vengas-Y lo dijo con cinismo y arrogancia, sabiendo claramente que ella iba a obedecerle-'_

Despertó con su corazón latiéndole al cien, sus ojos abiertos de manera enorme y su frente empapada de sudor. Palmeo sus mejillas con sus manos mientras se levantaba para ir al baño. Lavo su rostro mientras miraba su rostro en el espejo. ¿Qué pedo con ese sueño?

Mordió sus labios un poco mientras veía un poco su rostro en el espejo, y algo llamo su atención.

Dejo de actuar tranquila para ver sus mejillas rojas en el espejo. ¡Que dios santísimo la amparara!

¿Qué demonios hacían sus mejillas rojas?

Se puso histérica sacando conclusiones del motivo de porque sus mejillas estaban rojas. Bueno de seguro estaba haciendo calor en la noche, si tenía mucho calor así que de seguro era eso. No tenía nada que ver con Inuyasha.

¿Inuyasha que? Ni siquiera pensó en el. Si soñó con el pero no era nada importante.

Lugar: 77 (Seventy'seven).

Hora: noche.

¡Estaba tontamente nerviosa! Jamás había concurrido a uno de esos lugares caros para ir a cenar, ya era novia oficial de Hojo y si su corazón ya comenzaba a acelerarse y le gustaba la forma tan caballerosa en la que la trataba. La miraba como si fuera un grande tesoro, era un lugar grandioso. Bueno Hojo si tenía dinero, sus padres eran dueños de una tienda que vendía ropa y su mamá tenía una tienda de zapatos. Pero a ella no le importaba el dinero, tenía modales fue lo que pensó Hojo porque ella comía con los cubiertos y no subía los pies a la silla.

Por dentro ella deseaba subir los pies e ir a pedir una cerveza para acompañar su hamburguesa.

¿Qué podía hacer? Era una simple adolescente que se conformaba con cualquier cosa.

Pidió algo de esa comida francesa o italiana la verdad la comida que preparaban en la casa de Inuyasha era demasiado buena, que buena suerte tenía ese bastardo. Pensó mientras sonreía y entonces veía como traían el vino tinto. Ya los dos tenían dieciocho así que ya eran mayores. La mano de Hojo tocando la suya mientras el mesero le servía un poco de vino a ambos, no iba a tomárselo tan rápido no deseaba andar haciendo un espectáculo.

-¿Dónde esta el baño?-Preguntó sin vergüenza mientras el le indicaba por donde debía de irse, le regalo una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a caminar para ir al baño. Paso por varias mesas que estaban ya llenas con personas importantes. Sentía sus senos se le iban a salir de ese vestido, no es que tuviera demasiados pero sentía que se le iba a salir. Tal vez era una falsa idea, el baño de mujeres estaba a lado del de hombres. Entro al baño mientras miraba su cuerpo en el espejo, se veía bien guapa. Su vestido le había costado un poco caro pero con el dinero que se ganaba trabajando en la casa de Inuyasha se alcanzo comprar el vestido, unas zapatillas y un bolso que combinara-

El vestido era rosa, no era tan elaborado. Era sin tirantes, se sujetaba solo encima de sus senos. Dejaba al descubierto su cuello, era en verdad hermoso. No era un roso que te destrozaba la pupila, era un rosa bajo que la hacia ver angelical.

-"angelical mi culo"-pensó mientras entraba al baño y entonces comenzaba a hacer del baño. Antes de que le bajara al baño escucho un par de gemidos, primero se asusto-"aquí hay una lesbiana...Uh, interesante"-Pensó mientras le bajaba al baño deseando asustarla, en cuanto salió a lavarse las manos. Salió esa mujer con un vestido corto de color rojo, y su pintura de labios esparcida por todos los labios. Se veía sonrojada y agitada-

-Lindo vestido-Había dicho mientras salía del baño, ella saco de su bolso un poco de maquillaje. No le interesaba esa mujer ni siquiera lo que hubiera estado haciendo, solo fue una adolescente con la mala suerte de haber escuchado gemidos sexuales-

Pensando que ya no había nadie el salió, formando una sonrisa. Acomodando su corbata y revelando la persona que era a Kagome.

Los dos se quedaron sin saber que decir.

-¡Tu!-Dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras el entonces sonreía como si ella no fuera nadie-Una sirvienta no podría pagar estos lugares ¿A quien le hiciste un favor el día que hice una fiesta?-No necesito abofetearlo, con unas palabras se podía herir a cualquier persona. Y además no se sentía con ganas de golpear a las personas-

-Yo no hago lo que tu haces Inuyasha, que tus mujeres estén contigo por tu dinero es otra cosa-Pudo ver el rostro serio de Inuyasha. Y sonrió para ella misma-

¡Bingo! Había atinado en esa frase.

Se retiro del baño para dejarlo pensativo. Regresó a sentarse con Hojo y vio a esa mujer que había estado con Inuyasha en el baño estaba a su lado, levanto su ceja mientras continuaba poniendo atención a lo que Hojo decía.

-¿Cómo esta tu mamá? Hace mucho que no la veo-Dijo mientras Kagome le explicaba que estaba muy bien, cuando Inuyasha llegó su celular comenzó a sonar mientras sacaba de su bolsa su celular, era Sango-

-Es Sango-Le dijo a Hojo mientras escuchaba un "ve por el tigre" tuvo que reír ante eso, de seguro estaba ebria. Colgó la llamada. Leyó en el rostro la confusión de Hojo-Su hermano se golpeo los testículos mientras jugaban star wars, fue algo extraño...Y Sango tuvo que ser la enfermera-¡Ha! Venganza a Sango por llamar a su celular a ese tiempo. Luego recordó donde estaba y que las mujeres no podían decir testículos o pene en su primera cita-Perdón no quise decir eso-Inuyasha iba a vomitar, estaba cerca de ellos y escuchaba todo lo que decían-

-Amo cuando Sango se ríe es como que su risa no es de este planeta-Los dos rieron al recordar eso. Sango era muy divertida cuando estaba de buenas-¿Tu supiste quien fue la que encendió la alarma de incendios ayer?-Kagome intento decir que no. Pero no podía mentirle a su novio-

-¡Fui yo! El botón me estaba tentando-Dijo mientras Hojo reía. Trajeron su comida mientras ambos continuaban sonriendo, Inuyasha los estaba observando de reojo. Mientras la muchacha fingía que se le caía algo y se metía debajo de la mesa. Kagome alcanzó a observar eso-

-"¿Cómo puede pedirle a una mujer que le haga un mamey en un lugar público?"-Pensó mientras veía la cara que Inuyasha estaba poniendo, primero fue de placer con sus mejillas rojas deseaba ignorar eso. ¡No deseaba imaginarse eso!-Delicioso-Dijo Kagome con su sonrisa mientras la mujer después de tres minutos salía de la mesa y se sentaba enfrente de el. Limpio el contorno de sus labios y continúo sonriendo como si Inuyasha y ella mantuvieran un secreto-¡Oh! te odio tienes puré de papa-Dijo mientras el la veía divertido-

-¿Quieres?-Preguntó mientras Kagome negaba y entonces el formaba una sonrisa agradable, y estiraba su tenedor para darle un poco de puré de papa-

-Gracias, no sabes cuanto amo el puré de papa-Dijo con una sonrisa que hizo a Hojo sentir deseo-

Noto como el muchacho de a lado veía a Kagome. Lo reconocía, sabía que lo había visto en algún lado pero no recordaba donde. Se sintió molesto de que observará de esa manera a Kagome. En cuanto los dos terminaron de comer, el la invito a bailar, ya había un par de parejas bailando y ellos solo iban a divertirse. Inuyasha la vio hacer algo que con el jamás hizo: sonreír.

No de esas sonrisas arrogantes, más bien esa sonrisa que demuestra lo buena persona que eres. ¡Ella era _su_ sirvienta, el _no_ era nada de ella! Agarro a su pareja para llevarla a la pista, y comenzar a bailar con ella. Hojo beso sorpresivamente a Kagome, y eso hizo encender esa mecha que va al gatillo dentro de el para encender el reto que el le había dado al momento en que beso a Kagome.

Solo había un par de cosas en ese reto. Quitarle a ese niño bobo a Kagome. Un hombre conoce a todos los hombres, todos son fáciles de pensar y se predice lo que van a hacer. Así que eso le estaba diciendo el amiguito de Kagome a el. Lo estaba _retando_.

¡Bang, bang! Que comenzará todo porque el ya **no** podía esperar.

Y Kagome era inmune a saber eso.

**Continuará...**

**N/A:**

"_Me estoy ahogando y asfixiando, quiero romper el hechizo que me has puesto. Eres tan hermosa como una contradicción quiero jugar tu juego quiero toda la fricción. El va a ser la muerte para mí, sigue debajo de mí y no puedo hacer que sus gritos dejen de parar. Quiero mi libertad pero quiero que me la restringas ahora que sabes mi condición creo que ya sabes que soy adicto. Nunca soñaste con romper nuestra ficción, tú vas a gritar todavía cuando estés debajo de mí"_

Me siento de la verga, verga, verga! /

**Diccionario:**

**Mamey:** sexo oral!

**DEJEN REVIEWS.**

**By. WillniRA!**

"_Yo mataba antes de que matar fuera divertido"_


	4. Regálame

**El rey dice..**

_Notas previas:_

Lamento mis modales pero como tú verás estoy un poco ebria y podría apostar que te mueres por desvestirme.

**Órden cuatro: regálame**

"_Cuando el tenía algo de suma importancia, le daban más ganas de destrozarlo"_

Sonrió mientras llevaba sus manos debajo de su cabeza.

Siempre trato de ser mejor que sus padres es decir era sorprendente que Inu No Taisho (su padre) e Izayoi Taisho alguna vez se hubieran casado, es que no imaginaba como esas dos personas tan diferentes hubieran llegado a algo.

Su madre siempre fue una mujer triunfadora, la admiraba demasiado es decir en todo el mundo se mencionaba el nombre de su madre. Si no estaba cargando y tomando fotografías de niños con sida para hacer un reportaje de ellos, también estaba donando dinero para los niños necesitados. De hecho era una de las primeras mujeres japonesas que enviaba ropa, comida y cosas que los niños de áfrica necesitaban. Creo un grande zoológico gratuito para que todos los niños que no tenían suficientes recursos pudieran verlos. La ropa que ya no se vendía en su tienda no la tiraba, la donaba.

Su madre posiblemente era una grandiosa mujer, y su padre no se quedaba atrás. Su padre donaba sangre de vez en cuando, y también donaba comida a los bancos de alimentos. Había adoptado a más de cinco perros. Su padre fue uno de los pocos que creo una escuela para niños sordos. De hecho sus padres habían hecho cosas grandes pero ¿El? El no había hecho nada, desperdiciaba de manera estúpida su dinero y estaba orgulloso de eso.

Tal vez en ese momento no cargaría a un niño con sida como su madre lo hizo pero si su madre moría el iba a ir y tomaría la misma fotografía que se tomo su madre. Destrozó un mercedes solo por haber andado jugando carreras en una autopista con unos amigos. Bebía casi todos los días y algunas veces terminaba totalmente muerto.

No respetaba su casa o sus padres.

¿En que aspecto no los respetaba?

Había consumido drogas por seis meses seguidos, el solo se metió en un programa de desintoxicación si sus padres alguna vez se enteraban de eso lo iban a matar, fumaba como si ya hubiera vivido la misma edad que su padre y los insultaba cuando ellos hacían algo grande.

Hasta su hermano mayor hizo algo grande, su hermano construyo un hospital con el dinero de sus padres pero aun así construyo su hospital. ¿El que hacía? El se acostaba con mujeres hermosas. Era el ladrón para unos padres, el ladrón que capturaba el corazón y el cuerpo de sus bellas hijas. No los respetaba al ser un grande bastardo con la servidumbre. Era lo mejor de lo peor si así se podría decir.

Su vida giraba en prácticamente sus vicios. Mujeres, alcohol y juegos.

Y la verdad odiaba que siempre sus padres hicieran algo para ayudar a las personas y el no hiciera absolutamente nada. Detestaba a sus padres.

Continúo viendo el techo y sintiéndose miserable.

El era genial, el no podía sentirse deprimido. ¡El era el sueño de Japón! El era el orgullo de las chicas, el hombre amado.

¡El era un asco!

Diecinueve años y aun se creía de diecisiete años. Diecinueve años y no confiaba en sus verdaderos amigos, no regalaba dinero. Era tacaño y egoísta. Se creía superior a sus sirvientes sabiendo perfectamente que todas las personas eran iguales. No respetaba a sus mayores porque para el era 'los demás y yo' sintió sus ojos arder, con su maldita actitud jamás iba a ser en verdad querido. Iba a estar rodeado de personas pero jamás iba a ser querido. O iba a pasar lo que le paso a un personaje de una película que el adoraba.

Por fingir tanto sus sonrisas y alterar más su ego o mejor dicho carácter iba a terminar estando solo.

Porque eso les pasaba a los jugadores de mujeres como el. Iba a ser detestado; Deseaba ser como su padre. El cual tuvo que crecer a la fuerza. Su abuelo dejo a su padre encargado de una empresa a los quince años, su padre ni siquiera sabía como actuar frente a millones de personas pero su cerebro le ayudo a hacerse cargo de la empresa. Nacieron siendo ricos todos, pero su padre siempre fue puesto a prueba. Odiaba admitirlo pero su abuelo siempre lo quiso hacer madurar primero que todos los adolescentes, su padre siempre fue el número uno. Y entonces su padre conoció a su madre, los dos iban a una escuela exclusiva para gente rica.

Su madre siempre estuvo en contra de que molestaran a los becados, y tenía unas fotografías de ella en donde su peinado era idéntico al de Cindy Lauper. Su padre siempre fue el niño correcto que todos adorarían, número en sus estudios, popular con las chicas y bueno en los deportes. Formaba parte de la empresa a los quince, dejado a cargo brutalmente. Sorprendente pero logró terminar siendo el número en los dos lugares, y un día su madre vio llorando a su papá. Admirando un anillo con calidad mientras el diamante era golpeado por los rayos del sol. Su madre le confeso que a veces creyó que el gran Inu No Taisho no tenía sentimientos, sonrisas falsas era igual a Inuyasha pero diferente a su modo.

Y ahí fue cuando Izayoi se enamoro de su padre; De hecho su madre solo era buena en causar problemas. ¿Ven porque le sorprende que esas dos personas terminaran juntas? Porque eran diferentes. Pero dicen que los polos opuestos se atraían.

Y el estaba esperando por esa chica especial. Es por eso que les daba amor o fingía darles amor a todas, porque así iba a sentir quien iba a ser la especial.

El no iba a la escuela, se escapaba de sus tutores y causaba preocupaciones en Kaede. ¡Oh! su mamá si se preocupaba pero ella no tenía el tiempo para estar con el, es decir era una de las mujeres más importantes en todo el Japón y el simplemente era el hijo de esa mujer importante. Su padre rara vez estaba en casa, el viajaba demasiado y cuando lo veía era en fiestas que su madre hacía de bienvenida. Regresaba y se quedaba dos meses, luego volvía a irse por un mes y luego regresaba tres meses. Odiaba admitirlo pero ya sus viejos no se miraban con el amor que antes se miraban.

Odiaba crecer porque si crecía se iba a dar cuenta de las imperfecciones de su familia. El siempre creyó que su familia era perfecta, pero sus padres eran como las demás familias.

**--**

Ya casi era navidad así que en la casa de los Taisho se debía de ir decorando la grande mansión. Desde hace más de un mes que no veía a Inuyasha y eso no le preocupaba, sonrió cuando vio los adornos del árbol de navidad. Eran tan hermosos que deseaba quedarse con uno de recuerdo, estaba arriba de unas escaleras. El árbol navideño era enorme y llenaba la casa a pino, deseaba abrazarlo y robárselo pero tenía que adornarlo.

Se puso de puntitas porque necesitaba colocar esa estrella cerca del inició del árbol, no alcanzaba. Y no alcanzó. No sabía porque estaba usando falda ese día. ¡Oh, si! Su madre olvido lavarle los pantalones.

Su tobillo se dobló y sintió que iba a caer al suelo y se iba a matar, su corazón dejo de latir por breves segundos. Y justo cuando cerró sus ojos cayo en los brazos fuertes de alguien, llevó su mano a su corazón y soltó un suspiro.

-Muchas...-Se giró para ver quien era y lo que vio la sorprendió-¡Ugh!-Y el no necesito soltarla, ella brincó para quedar fuera de sus brazos-

Uhm, e Inuyasha que apenas había logrado tocarle el trasero firme que ella tenía, bueno ya se lo había tocado y la había tocado aun más de lo que posiblemente otro hombre la había llegado a tocar. También había podido sentir lo que era cargarla y no tirarla para ponerse encima de ella, era liviana como una pluma. Aunque eso ya lo había pensado.

-gracias-Tuvo que decir mientras entonces el sonreía y pasaba su lengua por sus labios. Hizo un gesto de desagrado mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras para seguir arreglando el árbol de navidad-

-¿Qué haces?-Preguntó el mientras Kagome se le quedaba viendo como si su pregunta dijera '¿Es en serio esa pregunta?'-

-Bueno Inuyasha estoy arreglando tu árbol de navidad, por si no te habías dado cuenta-Intentó sonar grosera pero ya faltaba poco para navidad, y la verdad estaba ansiosa por saber que delicias iban a preparar en esa casa. Su mamá siempre le llevaba algo de comer a ella para navidad. No estaba de malas por lo de su cumpleaños o porque Inuyasha siempre era una bestia que deseaba seducirla. Estaba feliz porque ese día le iban a pagar y aparte de que necesitaba comprar los regalos para su mamá y para sus amigos-

Ya deseaba salir para comprar las cosas que iba a necesitar. Iba a salir más temprano que su mamá así que iba a tener el tiempo perfecto para navidad.

-¿Por qué tan feliz?-Deseaba destruirle la felicidad a ella, porque el no se sentía de lo más feliz en esos momentos-

-Faltan dos semanas para navidad, hoy tengo una posada y será divertida...También iré a comprar los regalos para mis amigos y personas a las que quiero-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras sus mejillas se coloraban; ¡Ah! Claro la bruja tenía novio ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo?-

-Genial, estaré esperando el mío zorra-Y se retiró con muy pocas ganas de querer seguir conversando. ¿Conversando? Kagome casi lo mordía, en serio no sintió ni una pizca de alegría de tener que estar rodeada de ese idiota. Y por cierto ni siquiera le gustó que el la cargara como si fuera su esposo. ¡El sería el peor esposo! Aclaró en sus pensamientos-

Siguió arreglando el árbol de navidad mientras más sirvientas llegaban con sus mejillas coloradas de seguro por haber visto a Inuyasha. No presumía pero a ella la había cargado, y su corazón ni se acelero. ¡Eso era lo bueno de ya estar enamorada! Es decir no te preocupa si te vez fea para otros hombres, el único hombre que te importa es tu novio.

Las otras sirvientas arreglaban la casa con adornos navideños. Cambiaron las fundas de los cojines y de los sillones. Kaede llegó y la vio arriba del árbol navideño haciéndole los últimos retoques y colocando un par de moños rojizos.

-¡Te quedo hermoso el árbol!-Dijeron todas mientras Kagome sonreía y entonces lo encendía para ver como había quedado en verdad. En verdad le había gustado como había quedado el árbol, lo único malo es que había durado casi dos horas arreglándolo y la verdad estaba toda apestosa. Kaede le dijo que si podía usar un baño para bañarse, se iba a poner su ropa normal después ya que iba a tomar su desayuno-

La llevó al baño de las sirvientas. Y Kagome sola entró notando que había casilleros, y regaderas. La verdad tenía miedo, sonrió nerviosa y entro al primer baño cerro con seguro y empezó a bañarse, no se sorprendió de escuchar pasos porque era normal que las sirvientas quisieran darse un baño para estar frescas.

Cuando cerró su regadera pudo escuchar mejor que esos pasos entraban a las regaderas no se preocupo por nada. No le daba pena que otra mujer la viera recién bañada.

-_Es una estúpida perra, no saben cuanto odio la puta navidad. Mi mamá no quiere mandarme a Francia esta navidad ¿Qué le pasa?-_Jamás esperó escuchar la voz de Inuyasha en las regaderas de las sirvientas, decidió envolverse con una toalla mientras se escondía un poco. Era oficial el ya había entrado y si escuchaba su conversación de seguro ella no iba a matarlo, el iba a matarla-_Pasaré la navidad solo en lugar de pasarla con una mujer ¿A eso le llamas divertido?-_El hablaba por su costoso celular, y ella estaba cansados de tener que escuchar conversaciones ajenas. Pero sintió lástima por Inuyasha, ella siempre creyó que ser famoso debía de ser solitario pero ¿Tan solitario como para no pasar navidad con tus seres queridos?-_Mi mamá encontró lo que me diste el otro día en mi cuarto-_Cambió drásticamente la conversación-_Me quieren meter en un internado de puros hombres...Es horrible_-Del enojo que estaba sintiendo solo colgó la llamada-

Se sentía molesto y nervioso. No sabía si su mamá había dicho en serio eso de meterlo a un internado. Y esperaba que no le dijera a su padre porque si lo metían entonces su figura de niño cool se iba a arruinar, si todos lo admiraban porque no lo conocían en verdad. Escuchó un par de pasos dentro de las regaderas.

-"Despacio Kagome"-Pensó la adolescente mientras se envolvía en la toalla y tomaba su ropa con mucho cuidado, su cuerpo estaba temblando del frío no de la excitación. Su piel estaba erizada, toda su piel. Sus vellos corporales estaban levantados, se escondió dentro de un casillero y fue cuando aprovecho a poner su ropa interior con cuidado. Se agacho con temor de que Inuyasha la viera, porque si el la veía no sabía que el iba a decir.-

Es decir a como lo había escuchado en verdad estaba enojado.

Ella no escuchaba conversación ajenas, estornudo y por desgracia el estaba cerca de ella. Era como intentar buscar una aguja en un pajar. Sonrió mientras comenzaba a colocarse justo enfrente de donde Kagome estaba.

-Atrapada-Dijo mientras abría la puerta bruscamente y levantaba su ceja viendo quien estaba dentro de ese casillero temblando. Su coraje se había escapado al ver como estaba Kagome temblando posiblemente del frío. Se giró para que ella se colocara la ropa. Se estaba riendo de esa ropa interior no tan sexy de Kagome, es decir llevaba un sostén que decía 'kiss' en un seno y unos calzones de ositos que no combinaban con el sostén-

Y aunque tenía su ropa puesta, aun estaba temblando.

Su cabello negro estaba mojado, y sus mejillas coloradas. La vio desmoronarse frente a sus ojos, su pequeño cuerpo casi siendo golpeado contra el suelo. Sus ojos se abrieron demasiado, y entonces el llegó a sostenerla antes de que ella se golpeara bruscamente.

La cargó con cuidado mientras buscaba a Kaede, tuvo que mentirle y decirle que la encontró en la sala desmayada.

-¡Muchas gracias, joven!-La madre de Kagome no era fea. De hecho era más joven que su mamá. Y era muy diferente a Kagome, la mamá de Kagome era más alta, delgada y podría parecer una modelo. Su cabello era negro y corto muy limpio y cuidado, sus ojos no eran como los de Kagome los ojos de la mamá de Kagome eran de color azul. Después de todo la señora era muy guapa. Con cuerpo muy bien proporcionado, le miró las piernas de manera discreta, ahora sabía de quien había sacado esas piernas Kagome-¿Qué puedo hacer?-Preguntó mientras veía como estaba su hija durmiendo en una cama de las sirvientas-

-Un regalo, dígale que quiero eso a su hija-Y sonrió mientras comenzaba a irse divertido. Solo por esa vez no iba a molestar a Kagome-

Desapareció como siempre lo hacía cada vez que estaba aburrido.

Deseaba tanto salir y perderse un par de días, y de repente el coraje de que tenía prohibido salir lo invadió. Burló a las cámaras de seguridad el salió por la entrada trasera de los sirvientes, iba caminando como una gente normal. Parte de su frente estaba cubierta con una banda deportista que iba a alborotarle solamente el pelo era de color rosa que combinaba con su estilo no tan genial que llevaba. Usaba un pantalón de mezclilla que le quedaba muy bien. Una camiseta con un dibujo en forma de camiseta, una sudadera azul cielo estaba también usando. Llevaba unos tenis adidas de color rosas, iba a hacerse un tatuaje. Lo había pensado en tan poco tiempo y si lo pensaba aun más, menos lo iba a hacer.

Sus ojos estaban cubiertos con unos lentes cuadrados con el armazón de color rosa.

¡De acuerdo fue agarrado, adoraba el rosa!

Su mamá le había dicho que los más varoniles son los que aceptan a los gays o los que tienen cosas gays de gustos. El adoraba vestirse bien, adoraba el color rosa y era uno de los hombres más potentes de todo el mundo. Nominado como el hombre más sexy del año casi dos veces, salía en calendarios en el mes de su cumpleaños. Se amaba. Y si pudiera salir con cualquier mujer tendría que ser con el.

Siempre era el en cualquier mente, apostaba que muchas personas estaban teniendo un orgasmo con su novio pero en las mentes de las mujeres era el, él nombre que estaba gritando.

Continúo caminando hasta llegar a una tienda donde crearan tatuajes. Llevaba con el dinero suficiente y una grande sonrisa que le prometía abrirle el camino hacia la fama.

Tenía sus orejas perforadas, un tatuaje no iba a ser nada. Soportaba el dolor porque boxeaba y soportaba los golpes.

Ya iban a saber que se tatuó.

**--**

Sentía todo su cuerpo débil, como si alguien hubiera aspirado toda su energía. Su nariz le ardía al igual que sus mejillas y su frente, sus ojos los sentía calientes al cerrarlos. Estaba sudando y se sentía muy débil como para levantarse, tosió mientras veía que su madre estaba sentada en el piso con su cabeza recargada en la cama, estaba enferma. Dos semanas antes de navidad, que mala suerte. Deseaba levantarse para ir al baño pero si se levantaba todo iba a comenzar a girar.

Se quedo dormida a los pocos segundos, y su mamá la despertó para darle la medicina no sabía que hora era pero sabía que era tarde y que debían irse a casa.

Sintió el frío de cuando abrieron la puerta y se acobijo aun más entre las sabanas y mantas que su madre le había dado.

Su mamá la volvió a despertar pero eso fue al día siguiente para darle la medicina.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-Preguntó su mamá mientras le daba un poco de suero. Kagome bebió el suero pero sintió esas terribles ganas de vomitar en cuestión de segundos, negó mentiras corría para ir al baño. Odiaba los sueros, siempre que se los daban siempre los vomitaba-

Su madre estuvo sujetándole el cabello y palmeando su espalda. Se sentía mucho peor que estar ebria.

Y estaba segura de que su mamá estaba muy preocupada. Solo era un resfriado nada de que preocuparse.

Regresó a su casa sintiéndose como si hubiera tenido un viajesote (en pocas palabras se sintió drogada, debido a la temperatura). Regresó a su cama la cual extrañaba, consumió la medicina que la hacía descansar, iban a hacerlo el examen que perdió ese día el día siguiente, así que estando enferma se puso a estudiar. Mantuvo una débil sonrisa para demostrarle a su madre que estaba bien y Sango decidió pasar a su casa por si algo se le ofrecía.

-Kagome ¿Sabes lo rica que puedes ser?-Preguntó de la nada Sango con sus ojos puestos en los ojos de Kagome. La pelinegra no estaba entendiendo-Eres la sirvienta de la casa más rica de todo Japón puedes-De Sango estaba esperando que dijera que vendiera todas las conversaciones que escuchaba para algún canal de chismes-vender los calzones de Inuyasha a un gran precio, incluso puedes comprarlo en un lugar barato...-Dijo mientras Kagome levantaba su ceja y comenzaba a estudiar aun más-

-¿Estas loca? Inuyasha me mataría si se entera que le robé la ropa interior ya me lo imagino...El infierno tendría una grande explosión y los muertos caminarían sobre la tierra-Sango rió como si ese asunto no fuera tan complicado a como Kagome lo hacía ver-¿Entiendes? El es despreciable quiere un regalo para Navidad-Roló sus ojos mientras Sango la miraba confundida, dejando de reírse por un par de segundos-

-¿Qué le vas a hacer?-Preguntó Sango mientras giraba en la cama para abrazar la almohada que le había regalado a Kagome cuando la azabache había cumplido diez años-

-Comprare una bufanda y le diré que la hice a mano-Inteligente, pensó Sango mientras ambas reían después ante la idea de Kagome-

Ambas estuvieron riéndose por un buen tiempo pero Sango le dijo que en verdad quería ropa interior de Inuyasha. Kagome no le prometió nada, solo dijo que iba a tratar de conseguirla.

Sango termino yéndose a las seis de la tarde con una sonrisa, y ella se quedo sola en su casa terminando de estudiar historia del arte. Agradecía que Sango fuera tan inteligente que le dio un papel con todas las respuestas del examen, algo entre amigas que nadie debía saber. Memorizo las respuestas pero aun así leyó un par de cosas para no ir en blanco.

¿Qué regalarle a alguien que lo tiene todo?

Era el tema de conversación que tenía en su mente.

**Continuará.**

**N/A:**

_I want to be on top 'coz then I'd not fake it anymore._

**DEJEN REVIEWS. DEJEN REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS.**

Hola, muy ocupada! En serio actualizaré mis otras historias y dejare notas de autora más largas pero por favor entiendan casi entro en exámenes. U.u

"_Quise darme por vencida cuando ya era adicta a el"_

BY: WILLNIRA.


	5. Mi éxtasis

**El rey dice.**

Notas previas:

Dios quítame la vida, te juro que ante mis ojos no serás un asesino.

**Capitulo 5: Mi éxtasis**

Estaba entusiasmada y su entusiasmo la hacía ver como una tonta. Había pasado con siete matemáticas y eso significaba que no había reprobado la materia; Iba comprando los regalos, a su mamá le iba a hacer una bufanda y unos guantes de color rosa y ya tenía las bolas de estambre. Iba a regalar bufandas, y posiblemente también las llevará a vender. Sería muy buen negocio, compró estambre de todos los colores que tenían en la tienda. Iba a hacerla una a Inuyasha de color roja, según Kaede a el le fascinaba el color rojo y no le extrañaba porque casi siempre las sirvientas traían el frasco de la mermelada. Salió de la tienda con una sonrisa mientras iba a buscar el papel de los regalos, a Hojo también le iba a hacer una bufanda de color azul o rosa.

Llegó a su casa lo antes que pudo, es decir tenía que hacer más de diez bufandas iba a necesitar hacerlas en menos de un día cada una, lo bueno es que su mamá siempre le pedía que hiciera bufandas así que ya era más fácil. La de Sango tenía unas bolas en los extremos, y era de dos colores de color café con rosa, la de Ayame era de color café con azul. Hizo la de su mamá con letras que decían 'te amo mamá'. Duró varios días en terminarlas, de hecho en dos semanas solo pudo hacer más de ocho, no iba a vender ninguna porque el estambre no le alcanzaba y aparte le daba flojera salir de casa. Su mamá se había tomado libre el veinticuatro y el treinta y uno y diciembre.

Su mamá aun seguía llegando a altas horas y no podía ignorar que eso no le molestaba, ella decoro la casa con las cosas de navidad que tenían, un par de tías iban a ir a su casa a pasar las fiestas navideñas; Salió tres veces con sus amigas, y en casi todas evitaba beber en exceso. Era el día de navidad así que debía de ir repartiendo regalos, Sango paso a su casa paseándose en su convertible negro con colores. Kagome bajo con el regalo de Ayame y Sango porque al parecer las dos iban juntas a hacer algunas cosas.

-¡Feliz navidad, feliz navidad!-Dijo abrazando al mismo tiempo a sus amigas-

-¿Calzones de Inuyasha?-Preguntaron ambas entusiasmadas mientras Kagome las miraba como si ellas estuvieran bromeando, y en cuestión de segundos entendió que no estaban bromeando; Iba a confesarles donde trabajaba, bueno el lugar donde se ubicaba la casa de Inuyasha. Sango ni siquiera podía manejar de la emoción y Ayame estaba conteniendo las ganas de orinarse de la emoción, roló sus ojos al momento en que bajo del carro-

-Regreso pronto-Les hizo la señal de la paz mientras entraba sonriente las dos amigas de Kagome la vieron entrar y desearon haber entrado con su amiga-

-¿Tu crees que...?-Sugirió Ayame con su voz tranquila haciendo que Sango sacara un cigarro de su bolsa y luego extendiera su mano para que Ayame le prestara el encendedor-

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Sango sin captar la pregunta, Ayame luego negó mientras aspiraba el aroma del cigarro que Sango expulsaba-

Entro con una sonrisa con el regalo de Inuyasha escondido detrás de su espalda. Llevaba un pantalón con una blusa un poco larga de color rosa, unas botas navideñas con peluche al igual que su suéter en verdad estaba haciendo demasiado frío.

-_Voy a matarlo por haberse burlado de mi-_¡Oh! más conversaciones telefónicas de Inuyasha, cubrió sus ojos porque luego el le iba a pegar-_Calle Shallow, a las doce le va a caer la mala suerte a esos bastardos-_Y con eso empezó a reírse, cuando la llamada termino fingió que apenas iba llegando y se tomo su tiempo para ir a tocar la puerta, la forma en que el habló le dio miedo pero de seguro estaba bromeando. Mantuvo una grandiosa sonrisa mientras tocaba la puerta, escucho un adelante de manera malhumorada, entró mientras dejaba la puerta abierta detrás de ella-

A su nariz le llegó el aroma masculino del desodorante que el estaba usando, y estaba escuchando 'like a virgen' interpretada por Madona.

-"Como virgen mi trasero"-Pensó con una sonrisa mientras el la miraba con su ceja levantada, confundido porque ese día no era sábado-Feliz navidad-No lo dijo de buena manera pero según sabía el no la había dejado muriéndose en los casilleros así que le debía una. Le enseño el regalo con envoltura roja mientras Inuyasha sonreía como si no se hubiera esperado ese regalo-

-Si feliz navidad también para ti...-Dijo mientras se miraba al espejo y continuaba peinándose, tenía su pecho al descubierto y Kagome se pregunto como el no tenía frío-¿Qué es?-Preguntó mientras dejaba de agarrarse el cabello para ir y tomar el regalo, lo agitó y al no escuchar nada frunció su entrecejo-

-¿Me traes agua por favor?-Preguntó mientras fingía que tenía ataques de toz, Inuyasha levanto su ceja y al ver el regalo asintió. En cuanto el salió de su cuarto ella tomo dos calzones, miró la talla y se sorprendió de que el fuera talla mediana. Ni siquiera tenía nada de nalgas ¿Qué metía en la talla mediana? Oh, sus mejillas se tiñeron de color rojo al imaginarse la respuesta-

-Si tanto querías mis calzones te los pude regalar-Dijo el mofándose de la forma en que Kagome sujetaba sus bóxers y estaba sonrojada-

-¡No! Es que dos de mis amigas están...De acuerdo me muero por tener tus calzones-Dijo con sarcasmo mientras enfrente de el tomaba sus bóxers y los metía en su bolso-Tienes demasiados-Dijo mientras luego lo veía por el espejo, el usaba mal su bufanda pero el estaba divertido riéndose por la fresa que ella había dibujado en la bufanda en la parte de las esquinas. Se giró para acercarse a el y acomodarle la bufanda, tuvo que ponerse de puntitas y acomodarle la bufanda-¿Quieres venir conmigo?-Preguntó Kagome mientras el se metía a ponerse más ropa y cubrir su pecho para no enfermarse. Iba a presentarles a sus amigas a Inuyasha-

-Toma...-Dijo mientras le daba un anillo con una cadena de plata. El anillo era masculino y tenía una "I" gravada, también tenía su fecha de nacimiento, Kagome levanto su ceja ¿Para que iba a querer el anillo de Inuyasha?-

-Lo puedes colgar...No te lo cuelgo porque me das asco-Sabía que el estaba bromeando, y aun así el la ayudo a ponerse el collar con el anillo fingiendo ser dije, no iba a decir que se sintió muy bien al recibir un regalo de Inuyasha la verdad se sentía igual ni muy afortunada ni poco afortunada-

-Bueno tengo que...Irme-Debía irse en verdad ya que el rostro de Inuyasha se veía más relajado que al principio como que estaba haciendo un grande esfuerzo por no ser el mismo idiota de todos los días-¡Feliz navidad!-Y al final le regalo una hermosa sonrisa que hizo que Inuyasha se sonrojara, por suerte eso no sucedió hasta que ella se retiro completamente en ese día-

Salió con los calzones de Inuyasha guardados en su bolsa y con el collar improvisado que el había creado, salió con una sonrisa mientras veía a sus amigas las cuales no estaban divertidas en lo absoluto. Ayame estaba cambiándole a la radio, y Sango estaba afuera recargada en la parte de las puertas mientras fumaba un cigarrillo, lo que le gustaba de esa entrada hacia la casa de Inuyasha era que la gente o los carros no transitaban demasiado como si fuera un lugar secreto, sus dos amigas se veían aburridas y con frío.

Les aventó los calzones de Inuyasha mientras subía al carro, aun riéndose de las graciosas cosas que Ayame disparaba sin temor a escucharse tonta.

Estuvo con sus amigas experimentando la grande emoción de celebrar navidad, Sango le había pedido permiso para ir a su casa y ella aceptó. Sabía muchas cosas sobre sus amigas, sabía que Sango tenía problemas en su casa y aparte con ella misma también Sango le había confesado que en su casa todo era un desastre, también había dicho que en su casa solo conoció los gritos. Los susurros jamás existieron, la imagen de su padre ebrio jamás iba a salir de la mente de Sango. Se sintió triste cuando su amiga le contaba sus más sucios pensamientos y secretos. Jamás imagino que Sango Doushin pudiera tener una vida tan terrible aunque era obvio, sus padres jamás fueron a una obra de teatro o a una junta de padres de familias. Oficialmente los detestaba por lo que le hacían a su amiga.

Y en su otro lado estaba Ayame la princesa que todos quieren como amiga. La que no teme a decir alguna estupidez y ser criticada, Ayame no tenía mamá y su papá era un oficial de la marina, no tenía el tiempo para estar con Ayame pero sabía que tenían una buena relación porque siempre tenía un correo electrónico en su computadora, también recibía muchas llamadas de su padre y regalos. El número de regalos aumentaba si el señor Finster se tardaba, los padres de Ayame según había escuchado eran de América, por eso el color diferente de su cabello y se vino a vivir a Japón cuando cumplió diez años hasta ahorita su japonés sigue estando a prueba.

-Esto es todo-No deseaba decirlo, pero su voz sonaba poco segura en esos momentos, Ayame iba a pasar la navidad con su padre y de seguro no las iba a ver hasta el veintiséis de Diciembre. Tercero de preparatoria, ahora solo faltarían seis meses para entrar a la universidad, agitó su cabeza mientras bajaba del carro y les regalaba una sonrisa a sus amigas-

**--**

Comió puré de papa con refresco entre ella y su mamá hicieron la comida juntas mientras el aroma a pino inundaba toda la casa. Sus dos tías llegaron con sus hijas, en su familia solo había divorcios así que por eso no esperaba tener suerte en el amor. Sus tías tenían una mejor posición económica que la de su mamá, la hermana mayor era su tía Natsu, tenía dos hijas de dos años menor a ella y otra de su edad. Cabello negro y ojos cafés, piel tersa y sonrisa expresiva. Su madre siempre decía que esa sonrisa la habían heredado de su abuela, pero la sonrisa de sus primas siempre se vio falsa ante sus ojos. Su otra tía era Yume la cual era la menor, ella solo tenía una hija.

La hija de su tía Yume era la mayor y era terriblemente guapa y popular daba gracias a que iban en diferentes escuelas porque su tía siempre presumió que Niky era la hija perfecta fue a su cuarto mientras consumía un par de pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y daba un trago de vodka, fue a lavarse sus dientes mientras iba y saludaba a sus primas.

Sira y Lacey eran hermanas podrían ser hermanas gemelas pero la verdad le daba igual. Sira era la menor y Lacey la menor. Niky estuvo ahí con sus brazos cruzados sintiéndose nerviosa y fuera de lugar en esos momentos, intercambiaron abrazos y se dieron besos. Por esa noche su padre le imploro mantener una sonrisa, pero es difícil sonreír cuando sientes que todos se llevan mejor estando sin ella. A las nueve en punto su mamá sirvió la comida, su tía estaba diciendo lo buena que era Niky en la escuela y podía sentir que Sira y Lacey estaban aburridas. El celular de Lacey había sonado un par de veces, mientras que el suyo estaba apagado aun obedeciendo a su madre. Lo encendió cuando fue al baño, y aun escuchó ya cuando todas estaban en la mesa como su tía hablaba de su hija.

Niky Higurashi, envidiaba que era perfecta y joven posiblemente también que era mejor que ella.

-Es la presidente de su salón, primer lugar en toda su escuela-No deseaba escuchar eso mientras comía, y nadie se atrevía a detener a su tía. Dieron las diez, y aunque su mamá trataba de hacer otra plática su tía continuaba hablando de Niky-Es conocida en toda su escuela, y trabaja para un dentista-Sonrió mientras tomaba su refresco y miraba a su prima la cual sonreía como si fuera el mejor espécimen de todos-

-Yo trabajo para Inuyasha Taisho-Todos se quedaron en silencio, pudo ver en el rostro de Lacey que deseaba reírse, su mamá y sus tías se fueron a la cocina y fue cuando las cuatro primas quedaron en la mesa mirándose y evitando soltar comentarios burlescos o irónicos-

-¿Cómo es trabajar para Inuyasha?-Sira posiblemente era la única que no estaba envenenada incluso ella lo estaba y esa contaminación iba a afectar a la pequeña Sira en cualquier momento-

-Divertido-Jamás hablar mal del jefe, pensó mientras veía que eran las once, recibió su celular y vio que Sango y Ayame habían llamado varias veces no les regreso la llamada, estuvo jugando cartas con sus primas pero Niky siempre deseando ganar. Lacey era divertida contando que tenía un novio que su madre y su padre odiaban, si su tía lo odiaba es porque no era de una buena clase social-

Dinero, no hace a las personas felices pero si se le parece demasiado.

Su mamá y sus hermanas reían de algo, estaba muy tranquila. Si, había olvidado la conversación que Inuyasha había tenido en la mañana porque sencillamente **no** le importaba.

**--**

Ahí Estaba el galán de su hermano apareciendo por primera vez en esta historia, cabello lacio y arreglado como si fuera el hombre más codiciado de todo el mundo. Ojos dorados que eran frívolos, calculadores y serios. El motivo de su existencia era para hacerle la vida imposible a Inuyasha, era un poco más alto que Inuyasha y menos mujeriego.

Su madre en toda la noche sostuvo una copa de vino, estaba su tía la hermana de su papá la cual no era nada más que hipocresía. Toda su familia estaba ahí, y era lo más aburrido que había vivido en sus dieciocho años.

Presumiendo que tan costoso era su vestido, juraba que veía en el rostro de su padre y de su hermano la palabra 'mátenme'. Fue a sentarse en el sofá para ver como la chimenea tenía el fuego, soltó un suspiro mientras la luz del fuego se reflejaba en sus ojos. Su hermano Sesshoumaru fue a sentarse con el. Su hermano ya tenía los veintiún años y se creía la mierda más grande de todo el planeta. No entendía porque todos los hombres de su familia eran arrogantes.

-¿Por qué no has conseguido un trabajo?-Le preguntó su hermano con esa voz seria, bebió más vino para poder superar la noche-

-Porque es navidad-Dijo con normalidad mientras su hermano soltaba un suspiro, algún día iba a ser mejor que su padre y su hermano y todos iban a amarlo más de lo que ya lo amaban, estaba seguro de eso-¿Y tu novia?-Preguntó para hacerle burla, Sesshoumaru no puso un rostro diferente ni siquiera se sorprendió de esa pregunta-

-Perdón que no sea una zorra como tu-Y le guiño el ojo para sonreírle, Inuyasha se asusto. Su hermano jamás sonreía y eso lo hizo sentir escalofríos. Su mamá había colocado música de Elvis Presley, aunque su papá detestaba a ese hombre porque era drogadicto y porque había discriminado a las mujeres al decir que prefería casarse con una negra a casarse con una mexicana. Bastardo drogadicto, pensó el padre de Inuyasha cuando escuchó esa canción-

Sus tías estaban riendo y bebiendo, eran más de cuatro mujeres y seis hombres. Y sus primos se habían ido a dar la vuelta por el mundo, y ellos dos eran los únicos sobreviviendo esa aburrida noche.

-Ven-Le ordeno su hermano mientras se levantaba y le susurraba algo a su mamá al oído. No supo que le había susurrado pero su mamá había sonreído, lo siguió porque el tenía algo interesante que hacer. Subieron al costoso carro de su hermano. Su hermano manejaba como si el diablo lo fuera persiguiendo-Eso esta aburrido-Inuyasha evitó reírse, según el su hermano era el aburrido-

Desde hace más de casi un año que no veía a su hermano y al principio noto su cambio. Ahora era más cool. Ya no era ese tipo que deseaba ser el más inteligente, no, ahora era Sesshoumaru Taisho. Arrogante y conquistador de cualquier cosa que le llamará la atención. Sesshoumaru manejo superando la velocidad permitida en la calle.

Lo detuvo debajo de un puente, iluminándose ellos mismo con la luz de sus cigarros. La ceniza era llevada por el viento, estaba haciendo tanto frío que no deseaban salir pero a veces el aburrimiento hace milagros. Y ahí estaban ellos dos como guerreros fingiendo que el frío no los afectaba; Estuvieron ahí por breves minutos fumando, Sesshoumaru era mayor de edad pero en cambio Inuyasha era un idiota que apenas y podía fumar bien y eso definitivamente le daba risa a Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru haría todo lo posible por hacerle pasar un mal rato y estaba preparado para lo que fuera. Al parecer los dos iban a una fiesta navideña, miró su reloj eran las doce y media. Estaba acostumbrado a vivir de noche, las calles no estaban tan habitadas solo personas que no deseaban pasar la navidad con su familia estaban viviendo de noche en un club llamado 'Cherry' las luces que alumbraban los cielos y los gritos de las mujeres que llevaban poca ropa porque el alcohol iba a calentarlas después. Zapatos altos que posiblemente estaban destrozando sus pies, bajaron del carro con estilo mientras entraban sin algún problema. Habían amigas esperando a sus amigas afuera, antes de entrar completamente Sesshoumaru notó como estaba una muchacha vestida como Santa Claus, claro que se podían disfrazar. Su cabello negro corto estaba lacio y tenía un gorrito navideño.

Jamás iba a olvidar esa sonrisa.

-¿Qué vez perdedor?-Preguntó Inuyasha mientras seguía la mirada de su hermano y veía a quien estaba viendo una chica común y corriendo-

-¿A quien le dices perdedor, baboso?-Sesshoumaru siempre fue rudo y maleducado pero aunque fuera así sabía tratar bien a una mujer-

En el club había una música demasiado tranquila. De ese ritmo con el cual se te antoja fumar un poco de marihuana, tuvieron la mejor mesa de la noche con mujeres acompañándolos y meseras vestidas de Santa Claus, así que la señorita era mesera. Le dieron el mejor vodka, con otras bebidas. En cuestión de segundos sus amigos estaban ya llegando en el club. Inuyasha siempre fue popular y Sesshoumaru fue el que lo respaldaba.

El antro ya se estaba llenando. Es irónico que en los años 70's el antro era el peor lugar en el que las personas podían ir pero ahora los adolescentes iban al antro porque ahí estaban las personas. Y aparte si te veían en un antro era ya el tener un poco de estatus social.

La mujer que estaba pegada al cuerpo de Inuyasha olía a margaritas y a vodka, su cabello olía a marihuana y a decir verdad el aroma lo estaba mareando pegaba su pierna entre su entrepierna y lo besaba con vehemencia.

Estaban arriba de todos con dos guardias que evitaban la entrada de la gente normal.

Vieron subir a una hermosa mesera bueno al menos Sesshoumaru la vio. Un vestido corto rojo, de hecho era la muchacha que había visto afuera.

-Yo seré su mesera-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras Inuyasha la veía, la muchacha se veía distraída-Soy Rin-La verdad Rin no tenía intención de conocerlos, solo iba a ser amable porque la propina iba a ser grande. Tan grande que al día siguiente llevaría a pasear a sus amigas-La cerveza esta a tres por uno-Paso su cabello hacía atrás mientras miraba a otro lado viendo que sus amigas ya estaban tomando asiento. Las bebidas de sus amigas iban a ser gratis, principalmente porque una de ellas era hija del gerente del cherry-

-Mantennos la mesa llena de bebidas-Escuchó la voz ruda de uno de esos muchachos-¿Captas?-Preguntó el que era el menor, como no reconocerlo era Inuyasha Taisho y su amiga Kagome tenía razón era insoportable-

Salió del lugar mientras era observada por Sesshoumaru, llegó a la barra viendo como ya el lugar estaba un poco lleno. Envió a dos meseros a que le mantuvieran la mesa llena a esas celebridades mientras iba con sus amigas.

Les regaló sonrisas a sus amigas mientras les entregaba sus bebidas.

-No les recomiendo el vodka parece que quieren tirar más rápido a las personas-Guiñó el ojo mientras iba a recoger los vasos de otra mesa y luego iba con más bebidas en su charola para ir a servir a los Taisho; Quiso pegar su frente a la pared, había olvidado decirle a Kagome que Inuyasha estaba en el mismo lugar, lo gracioso es que sentía una mirada pesada en su espalda todo el tiempo. Saludo a un par de amigos, mientras entraba al lugar y le sonreía a un guardia. El guardia en cuestión de segundos se sonrojo, dejo las bebidas mientras tomaba los vasos vacios-

Antes de salir pegó su mano a su frente, era un cliente y debía advertirle sobre el vodka. Miró a todos lados mientras luego regresaba como si hubiera olvidado algo, tomo asiento en las piernas del otro que no era Inuyasha mientras pegaba su boca a su oído.

-No beban vodka puro, gracias...-Y al decir eso se levanto. Un par de mujeres entraron y comenzaron a bailar con Inuyasha, en realidad era como una fiesta para solo personas importantes-

En las televisiones de plasma del antro comenzaron a pasar fotos de personas que eran conocidas y como deseaban una feliz navidad.

Ayame sujeto un micrófono mientras las luces la alumbraban a ella y a las chicas.

-_LA CEREZA PSYCHO EN LA QUE TODOS LOS DE LA CIUDAD ROLAN LES DESEA UNA MALDITA BUENA NAVIDAD-_¡Esa era la linda voz de Ayame! Maldiciendo cuando deseaba hacerlo-

Kagome, Sango y Ayame levantaron una grande copa de celebración en forma de yarda que decía 'feliz navidad'. La más vacía era la de Sango, la más llena era la de Kagome.

La gente levanto sus vasos grandes mientras Kagome y Ayame se miraban. El fondo de su pequeña celebración era algo de Infected Mushroom.

-feliz navidad a los puertos-Dijo Sango mientras Kagome asentía-

Kagome estaba diciéndole por señas a Rin que quería beber más. Y Rin solamente asintió.

-_¡SALUD! Porque el hijo de mi jefe es un pinche asqueroso que se cree la gran cosa ¡HA! FELIZ NAVIDAD PARA TODOS Y NO PARA EL-_Inuyasha levanto su ceja ese comentario no le había gustado ni un poco, Ayame le regresó el micrófono a uno de los meseros mientras las tres amigas continuaban brindando entre ellas, menos Kagome que estaba sentada en la mesa de los bebedores compulsivos. Solo la gente con mucho aguante lograba beber demasiado-

En verdad era una buena bebedora, sentada enfrente de un muchacho gordo con bigote que la miraba de manera libidinosa. Rin les sirvió los primeros dos tragos, podía beber todo lo que quisiera había comido algo, bebió esos dos shots de tequila como si fueran agua. Limpió su boca mientras miraba a su oponente ya estando mareado.

Sus primas estaban bailando con personas desconocidas mientras ella brincaba con Ayame se había quitado sus zapatos porque sus zapatillas nunca fueron lo suyo.

Volvió a sentarse mientras bebía un poco de agua helada, había ganado cincuenta dólares. Lo que era bueno. Ahora iba por los mil dólares, no traía ese dinero pero todavía no sentía que el alcohol le estuviera haciendo efecto. Ayame estaba viéndola sintiéndose orgullosa de que Kagome tuviera mucho aguante. El lugar era tan grande así que si alguien veía a Kagome sería difícil reconocerla, un muchacho tomo asiento acompañado de dos guardaespaldas. Kagome lo vio y se sorprendió, de que Inuyasha estaba sentado enfrente de ella.

La luz los alumbraba a ambos.

Era como esa canción que decía 'I don't shine if you don't shine' soltó un suspiro mientras le indicaba a Rin que trajera los dos shots.

-¡Y LA APUESTA SUBE A MIL DOLARES!-Escuchó decir a un muchacho pelirrojo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Kagome y luego llegaba Hojo para ver con desagrado contra quien se enfrentaba Kagome-

-¿Podrías dejarlo?-Preguntó Hojo mientras Kagome sonreía aun sin quitar sus ojos de los de Inuyasha-

-¿Porqué? No eres tu el que matara sus neuronas, además es navidad-¿Y que tenía eso que ver? Siempre venía a ese lugar y siempre ganaba. A veces ganaba solo cien dólares, otras doscientos-

-¡COMIENZA EL JUEGO!-Volvió a decir el muchacho pelirrojo mientras Kagome tomaba el pequeño vaso y se lo bebía al igual que el otro. Pero esta vez no era tequila, esta vez era vodka-

Ninguno de los dos había caído. Rin sirvió otros dos. Llevaban los dos cuatro y aun no pasaba nada, solo que la visión de Kagome se hacía cansada, abrió sus ojos y mantuvo su sonrisa tomo el quinto shot y lo bebió con orgullo mientras Inuyasha bebía uno después del otro. Bebió otro más para empatar a Inuyasha y otro más para ganarle, pero desgraciadamente había perdido porque el vodka era el más barato.

-¡Ugh! El ganador es Inuyasha-Dijo el muchacho mientras todos lo felicitaban. Kagome se levanto mientras tragaba su vomito y sonreía, era asqueroso pero no iba a perder contra Inuyasha-

-Hey, esto todavía no acaba-Lo dijo como si en verdad fuera cierto, Rin intentó detenerla pero era cierto apenas había bebido muy poco. Y solo logró beber otros cuatro, Inuyasha aun estaba ahí y estaba borroso. Termino con su cuerpo totalmente entumecido es decir sin posibilidad alguna de poder moverlo. La tomo en sus brazos y la colgó sobre su hombre. Esta Kagome no era una dama en esos momentos-

-Me ven los calzones-Murmuró mientras el entonces sonreía-

-¿Y qué? No es como si se te fueran a caer-Murmuró Inuyasha mientras le pedía las llaves a Sesshoumaru y el se las aventaba, Kagome le debía mil dólares y aparte un perdón por haber dicho esas cosas de el. La subió al carro mientras la veía intentar dormirse, le pegó un par de cachetadas mientras ella despertaba. Aun sintiendo su cuerpo tonto-¿Y mi novio?-Preguntó mientras movía su brazo y entonces veía como todos estaban observándolos-¿Qué tan ebria estoy?-No hablaba tan bien y entenderla era difícil-

-Muy ebria-Le dijo, detuvo su carro cuando la luz se puso en rojo. Miró a otro lado, no sabía a donde iba a llevar a Kagome lo que era malo-Me debes mil dólares y un perdón...-Aun no la estaba viendo, y cuando lo hizo su sorpresa fue muy grande. Ella estaba encima de el, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y los ojos cafés estaban encima de el. Ella estaba sintiendo sobre lo que estaba sentada, ella traía una falda demasiado corta y deseaba mirar lo que traía debajo de ella-

El tirante del vestido elegante de Kagome bajaba sobre su hombro, jamás había visto esa mirada seductiva de Kagome. Y su excitación aumentaba, podría ser una sirvienta pero estaba seguro de que ella sabía como hacerle pasar un buen momento, paso su lengua por sus labios y eso a ella le gusto.

Un carro pasó a su lado, y les gritó mientras Inuyasha les sacaba el dedo de en medio. En cuestión de segundos pudo sentir como Kagome se sentaba con más confianza sobre el, pegó sus labios a los de el y entonces hubo un grande y mágico beso. Había una manta blanca que podría cubrirlos a los dos, ella continuo besándolo y besando su cuello. Y no lo estaba odiando ni un poco, así que de esta forma ella iba a pagar sus mil dólares.

-Traes un vestido muy corto-Ella rió y dijo 'lo sé' de manera seductiva, ella hizo todo. Ella le fue desabotonando la camisa, y fue ella quien lo beso. Y el no la rechazo. Estaba ebria y caliente. Usando un vestido corto que invitaba a todos esos hombres a seducirlos, atrapado entre sus ojos violentos de color café y sus labios infectados de alcohol fue que la acepto, después de que ella le beso el lóbulo y le hizo un morete en su cuello ella se fue a su lugar a cubrir su frente-

Le fascinaba esta Kagome.

¿Era su imaginación o Kagome lucía más sexy que de costumbre?

No podía llevarla a su casa, llevarla a un hotel sería peligroso. ¿Dónde podía llevarla?

Estaba alcoholizada, entre más pensaba en donde llevarla ella estaba pasando su lengua por sus labios, no supo como pero ella se había bajado del carro para caminar muy mal hacia el. Le abrió la puerta del carro, y lo tomo de las solapas para guiarlo. Constantemente ella estaba viendo hacia atrás para saber donde estaba pisando, esos zapatos de tacón corrido ya no le dolían tanto.

La vio reír y por primera vez le estaba riendo a el, aunque estaba alcoholizada ¿Eso contaba, no?

-Tu eres...Sexy-Levanto su ceja mientras sonreía de manera picara, el no era un santo y ella estaba insinuándosele demasiado. ¡Era como si Kagome fuera por primera vez sexy!-

-Tu también-Bajo sus ojos dorados para ver que ella tenía su vestido un poco levantado-

-Quiero bailar-Dijo ella de repente mientras el la dejaba sola por un par de momentos y entonces iba a su carro para encender la música, ella aplaudió aunque no pudo juntar sus manos muy bien, el estaba viéndola. Lo pegó contra la puerta del conductor mientras comenzaba a bailarle ¡Jamás esperó que ella le bailara!-

Los ojos de Kagome eran totalmente cafés, y estaba pegándose mucho contra el, estaban en una carretera y el estaba tratando pensar a donde iba a ir.

-¿Serás tan bueno en la cama como dicen?-Ella le susurró en el oído mientras el cruzaba sus manos, ella deseaba averiguar eso pero era su parte alcohólica la que hablaba-

-¡Kagome ponte ebria más seguido eres más sexy que cuando estas normal!-El se burló mientras Kagome parpadeaba contrabajo y pudo abrir sus dos ojos dilatados. Jamás había notado lo bien que se veía Kagome es decir, siempre la estaba viendo y si era bonito pero en esos momentos era más bonita. Ella le desabotono la camisa y comenzó a besarlo aun más, la apartó un poco mientras ella se quedaba sorprendida-

-¡CREI QUE ME DESEABAS!-Ella gritó mientras el buscaba una excusa-

-No podemos hacerlo aquí-Intento hacerle ver en donde estaban-

-¡Te odio!-Dijo mientras se giraba y comenzaba a llorar-Tu y Hojo con iguales-Hipeo y comenzó a llorar, el se le quedo viendo. Alcohólicos siempre lloran, pensó Inuyasha divertido-Hojo siempre me critica, como ese bastardo viene de una familia bien ¿Quién se cree?-El maquillaje se le estaba corriendo-

-¿Tu no amas a Hojo?-Preguntó Inuyasha mientras veía su figura encorvada y cansada. No podía ver que clase de rostro tenía al momento de llorar, pero su llanto era silencioso y único. Los llantos que normalmente escuchaba de sus chicas eran molestos y chillantes, como si ganaran un premio del llanto más molesto-

-¡NO! Digo si-Dijo Kagome mientras el veía como respiraba-Pero el no me quiere, no me ha besado-Dijo mientras se giraba y entonces se señalaba la parte del pecho derecha-¡MI CORAZÓN YA NI LATE!-Inuyasha llevó la mano de Kagome hacia el lado izquierdo-

-El corazón esta del lado izquierdo-Kagome lo empujo mientras el reía un poco; Esta Kagome era más divertida que la otra-

-¡Ni siquiera me dice que soy bonita!-Y volvió a llorar mientras las rodillas de Kagome se doblaban y caía sola al suelo para comenzar a llorar aun más. Dejo de reírse para agacharse y abrazarla-Soy lo peor-Volvió a decir. ¿Qué clase de hombre era Hojo?-

-Es que no eres demasiado hermosa, pero no eres fea-Kagome se recargo en el mientras comenzaba a llorar-De seguro es gay-Era lo mejor que se le ocurría-

-¡lo es!-Dijo Kagome mientras Inuyasha fruncía su entrecejo-El otro día fui a su casa y tenía un calendario donde tu salías-El la abrazó aun más que se desahogara, y después la cargó para llevarla a su carro, pero ella buscaba estar recargada en el brazo de Inuyasha-

-Estoy recargada en el brazo de Inuyasha-Y con eso le regalo una sonrisa y se durmió-

Sonrió para el mismo y estaba sonriendo demasiado.

Dicen que el galán tiene mujeres por doquier. El las tenía y no presumía, deseaba tanto tener dos mujeres en su cama en esos momentos pero sin embargo tenía a una ebria durmiendo en su carro ultimo modelo; Y esas dos mujeres iban a estar forjando cosas ilegales que el deseaba consumir y luego lo iban a tratar bien.

¿Qué hacer con todo el dinero que tenía?

El alcohol a veces no lo satisfacía al igual que los cigarros, y lo que detestaba es que su cuerpo muchas veces le pedía algo más fuerte.

Dios le había dado dos brazos para tener dos viejas a su lado, no iba a haber algún problema si las dos aceptaban y se daban cariño de manera apasionada pero no debían olvidarlo. ¿Para que tener diez? A veces con dos ya muchos estaban cuajados, y deseaba tanto verlas como dulce y luego sentirse como un niño. Pero a la única persona que veía como dulce de éxtasis era Kagome la cual estaba durmiendo mostrando sus piernas y sonriendo.

**CONTINUARÁ.**

N/A:

Si me hubiera pasado lo que le paso a Kagome al final. OMG! Yo me violo al vato y me embarazo para que se haga cargo! : ) hahaha. RICO Y GUAPO puta! Esos son los más difíciles de conseguir hahaha xD!

Ya pues, DEJEN REVIEWS! : )

"_Niña, tienes que creer en los medicamentos"_

ATTE: WILLNIMANIA!


	6. Invitada

**El rey dice...**

_Notas previas:_

_Y tú ¿Qué tanto obedecerías?_

**Órden 6: Invitada.**

"_Eres el color perfecto que me hace sonreír"_

No pudo dormir en toda la noche, tenía a una alcohólica adolescente que buscaba cualquier oportunidad para seducirlo y al final terminaba llorando y recordando a su novio. ¿Qué pedo con eso? No llegó a su casa, y estaba seguro de que su mamá lo iba a regañar. Habia dormido en un hotel que estaba como a cinco horas de la ciudad y la verdad andar manejando como estúpido no era lo suyo.

Tuvo que cargarla y llevarla hasta la habitación más decente, aparte pago por que no le avisaran a la prensa. Kagome le debía _mínimo_ más de diez mil dólares. Pidió el desayuno y en cuestión de diez minutos. Aunque eran las doce del mediodía su querida _sirvienta_ ni siquiera se había levantado o se había movido, se asomo para ver si todavía respiraba y la miró por breves minutos. En realidad jamás lo admitiría pero Kagome tenía algo que llamaba la atención. La miró más y levanto la colcha para verle el cuerpo, bueno tenía cuerpo de niña de trece años. En lugar de senos parecían picaduras de mosquitos, de acuerdo estaba siendo un excelente critico y si continuaba criticándola Kagome iba a despertar con un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Lo único bueno que tenía eran esas curvas que te daban ganas de hundir tu boca y...Negó su cabeza de manera exagerada para apartar sus pensamientos, bueno lo que no iba a admitir aunque le quemaran los pies, o le arrancaran las uñas de las manos es que ella era _bonita_. ¡Primero le cortaban la lengua antes de admitir eso! Y todos sus amigos habían dicho "¡Que buena esta esa mujer! Si pudiera me la..." Y estaba seguro de que nadie deseaba saber en que terminaba esa oración. Y lo que le molestaba es que aunque le dio su fino anillo y cadena ella aun creía que era un bastardo egoísta que solo le importaba el físico.

Continuo comiendo su desayuno y como era un _egoísta bastardo_ no le dejo nada a Kagome, se acostó en la cama mientras encendía la televisión y le subía al volumen. Le importaba un pene pequeño si se iban a quejar los que estaban en el cuarto de alado, y entonces Kagome despertó gruñendo de dolor y sintiendo su garganta seca con sabor a metal.

-¡Ops! ¿Te desperté?-Era la forma más cínica de preguntar, y no le molestaba en lo absoluto si era una mala persona. Aunque hiciera cosas de ese tipo aun todos lo deseaban. ¡Amo el rostro que puso Kagome! Es decir paso de estar muerta a estar sonrojada y enojada mientras gritaba miles de porquerías obviamente aun no recordaba lo que había pasado-¡Lo hicimos como animales toda la noche!-Fingió mientras Kagome abría los ojos y levantaba la colcha viendo que tenía su ropa puesta, rolo sus ojos mientras se levantaba para simplemente irse a lavar los dientes con un poco de agua-

La vio que se estaba balanceando aun teniendo muy pero muy poco alcohol en su cuerpo, estaba como pérdida y no tenía sincronización. Intentaba agarrarse de donde podía cuando lavaba su rostro y sus dientes. Se arregló su vestido corto mientras cerraba la puerta del baño. Se levantó para molestarla un poco mientras abría la puerta del baño ¿Quién en su sano juicio deja abierta la puerta del baño? Nadie, dejar la puerta del baño abierta era como invitar a un hombre a que te diera placer en la regadera. ¡Duh! eso hasta un niño de ocho años lo sabía si es que era precoz.

-¡INUYASHA!-La escuchó gritar mientras asomaba su cabeza por la regadera y cubría sus pechos. Como si el se estuviera muriendo por ver senos-

-¿Qué? Yo quiero orinar no sé tu, pero yo no me voy a aguantar y aparte me debes dinero-Kagome cerró molesta la puerta de la regadera mientras rolaba sus ojos dentro del baño, después de cómo quince minutos cuando su piel se arrugo como pasa, Inuyasha por fin pudo hacer pipi. Inuyasha no logró ver más su cuerpo desnudo, secó su cabello y su cuerpo con una sola toalla después de todo ella no era mala o egoísta. Se colocó la misma ropa mientras salía levantando su cabeza de una forma sexy que dejo a Inuyasha sin habla-

Levanto su ceja al ver que Inuyasha no decía nada. El obvio que no podía decir nada, ella salía del baño usando poca ropa mientras meneaba su cabellera azabache. Ella era la que podría hacer arder aun más el infierno si fuera necesario.

Entró al baño porque estaba seguro que ante los ojos de Kagome el lucía como estúpido observándola.

Mientras el se bañaba ella pidió el desayuno. Desayuno viendo la televisión y en la cama; El salió del baño con el pantalón desabrochado enseñando su cuerpo delgado pero fuerte, estaba presumiendo su tatuaje y vaya que lo presumía bien. Cada movimiento que daba era como si uno de sus músculos se moviera junto con el tatuaje. Una cadena como de la milicia colgaba en su cuello, y estaba sonriéndose a el mismo.

-Inuyasha ¿Si pudieras enamorarte de quien lo harías?-Preguntó mientras bostezaba y se levantaba para ver el horizonte-

-De mi ¿De quien más me puedo enamorar?-Estaba segura de que el jamás se enamoraría de alguien. Era demasiado narcisista como para ver a otras personas. El no necesitaba una novia más bien necesitaría una nana-No me avadas la plática ¿Qué hacemos? Me debes mucho dinero. Mil de la apuesta y...-Miró su cuerpo para darle una indirecta pero Kagome no entendió muy bien. Asintió porque sino el iba a creer que ella era estúpida-Aparte te cuide estando ebria, no podías ni caminar y debo recordarte que casi me vomitabas-¡el era demasiado bueno quejándose! Se sonrojo y miró a otro lado, en realidad hubiera preferido que sus amigas la cuidaran a que Inuyasha lo hiciera con el todo era sobre dinero o sobre acosos sexuales-

Se quedo sin moverse mientras miraba a otro lado a excepción de los ojos dorados de Inuyasha. La mano de Inuyasha acarició su mejilla, y pudo ver con sus propios ojos que ella cerró sus ojos temiendo que algo pasara. Apartó su mano mientras se giraba y se acercaba al espejo para hacerse un nudo en su corbata. Jamás supo como hacerle el nudo a una corbata.

-Se mi sirvienta-Fue lo único que dijo y en cuestión de segundos las manos de Kagome deshicieron la corbata y la trataron de hacer mejor. Los hombres eran inútiles ¿Qué necesidad había de una mujer a hacer corbatas si ellas no las usaban? Aceptó porque en realidad le debía un grande favor a Inuyasha, y conoció una parte buena de Inuyasha. Si el en verdad fuera malo la hubiera dejado desnuda a mitad de la calle pero no lo hizo así que iba a ser su sirvienta por un par de semanas-

El simplemente dejo que ella le hiciera la corbata, se vería ridículo con una corbata mal hecha. Y en menos de diez minutos el comenzó a irse.

-Rápido que el carro no espera a nadie-Dijo mientras hacía girar las llaves en su dedo índice-

-"Como si TÚ te fueras a ir sin TI"-Pensó Kagome con sarcasmo mientras caminaba con esas zapatillas que la hacían ver más alta, aproximadamente de la estatura de Inuyasha. Y eso que el aun seguía siendo alto a pesar de que ella usaba tacones, la señorita les dio una mirada picarona e Inuyasha le regalo esa misma sonrisa mientras abrazaba a Kagome y le daba a entender algo a la muchacha que absolutamente no había pasado-

Kagome lo entendió en cuestión de segundos pero dejo que el la "abrazará" por breves minutos. Subieron al carro y ella descubrió que estaba en un lugar nuevo.

-¡Jamás había venido a esta parte de la ciudad!-Inuyasha la miró mientras entendía algo-

-Aquí es donde traigo a mis novias ebrias-Mintió pero Kagome parecía creerle-Vamos a durar un par de horas en llegar a mi casa-Kagome dejo de ver por la ventana para verlo a el-

-¿QUÉ?-Gritó mientras estiraba sus manos y entonces el sonreía. Adoraba escuchar los gritos histéricos de las mujeres, no había mejor sonido para sus oídos que ese-¡Eres un idiota!-Dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos enfadada y se giraba para ver la ventana, las horas con Inuyasha iba a ser un total fastidio. Como detestaba eso-

En su mente estaba platicando porque ella no toleraba el silencio así que debía de hablar con ella sola. El encendió su estéreo mientras una música electrónica comenzaba a emanar. Fue un concurso por saber cuanto tiempo duraban en no hablarse, y debía de agregar que estaba muriéndose de ganas por hablar. Se estaba cansando de hacer conversaciones en su mente, y de sentir como el viento desarreglaba su cabello y lo hacía esponjado.

La música que el estaba escuchando era bailable y no era aburrida, lo odiaba por tener buenos gustos musicales. Y después el carro colocó otro disco para la música de los ochentas y noventas. Se moría de ganas de cantar pero era fuerte.

El cambió de disco quitando sus manos del volante por un par de segundos mientras ponía otro tipo de música que ella no supo como diferenciar.

-¡Me rindo!-Dijo mientras comenzaba a sentirse cansada de tener que estar guardando silencio. El simplemente tosió y continuo manejando, iban a ser muchas horas de regreso-Tenemos que hablar de algo-Dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos y subía sus pies al asiento, estaba frustrada y estaba segura de que su mamá y sus amigas iban a estar preocupadas, debía de hablarle a Hojo.- ¿Y mi bolsa?-Preguntó Kagome mientras Inuyasha se agachaba para abrir la pequeña cajuela que estaba en el carro, Kagome le gritó para que pusiera sus manos en el volante e Inuyasha solo se asusto porque en realidad no había ningún carro. El susurró un 'perra' y eso en verdad hizo reír a Kagome-

-Gracias-Dijo mientras veía su celular. Tenía diez mensajes, y doce llamadas de perdidas. Dos llamadas eran de su mamá, y las demás de diferentes personas-

Le habló a Rin porque una de esas llamadas era de Rin, soltó un suspiro mientras escuchaba la voz de Rin contestarle.

-_¡Hey! Perdón si te desperté ¿Qué paso?-_Nunca le gusto hablar por teléfono, siempre se sintió como que molestaba a los sujetos que no habían nacidos con tecnología-_¡Gracias, gracias! Te amo ¿A que hora se fue Hojo?-_Rascó su cabeza un poco mientras luego decía un leve 'ah'-_Esta loco, el acosador me dejo como mil mensajes en el celular-_Eso hizo reír a Inuyasha, y después de tres minutos Kagome colgó la llamada mientras continuaba sonriendo-

-¿Plática divertida?-Preguntó Inuyasha mientras Kagome solo sonreía-

-Para nada mi novio se fue con una mujer rubia...Y creo saber quien es-Lo gracioso fue que ni siquiera lloró, y que estaba segura de que el se había ido con una mujer porque ella se había ido con Inuyasha-

-¿Se fue con otra?-Inuyasha comenzó a reírse, en realidad era gracioso, Kagome solo volteo a verlo pidiéndole en silencio que se callara pero el continuo riéndose-Como a ti no te lo han hecho no sabes lo que se siente, no sabes lo que se siente que tu novio se vaya con otra-No estaba deseando llorar porque si lloraba sentía que era lo que Hojo deseaba que hiciera-

-No malinterpretes pero tú eres como que divertida y por lo que vi eres popular con tus amigos ¿Por qué dejar ir a una chica así? Si va a engañarte que lo hiciera en secreto pero que sucio-En realidad no era bueno consolando, en lugar de consolar a sus amigos siempre se reían. Así que no sabía que decirle a Kagome, lo bueno de todo esto es que ella no estaba llorando-

Hubo ese incomodo silencio y el lo rompió diciendo que una vez había golpeado a un sujeto que quería acostarse con su mejor amiga. Obviamente no le creyó porque Inuyasha Taisho no tenía amigas.

Y ella no volvió a hablar hasta después de quince minutos.

-¡Lo peor es que estaba enamorada de el porque era perfecto! Es mejor que tu-E Inuyasha murmuraba un 'gracias' obviamente incomodo de ser comparado contra una persona buena como lo era Hojo-No tomaba, ni fumaba...-Estaba a punto de golpear su cabeza contra el espejo-Es un bastardo-Inuyasha solo la estaba escuchando, primero se deprimía luego comenzaba a insultarlo enojada-

-Tienes el derecho de estar enojada pero procura no romper los asientos con tus uñas, el carro es costoso y es uno de los tres que solo produjeron en el mundi-Ella le dio una mirada de 'no me interesa' mientras el solo volvía a conducir-Kagome debes superarlo, no tienes cuarenta ni estas a punto de llegar a la menopausia como para que ya digas que será el único muchas veces la gente no sabe de quien se va a enamorar...Posiblemente ni estabas enamorada de el-¡Ups! Pensó el mientras recordaba claramente que una Kagome alcoholizada le había dicho que definitivamente no amaba a Hojo-

-¡Tu no sabes nada porque no te han roto el corazón!-Le gritó ella mientras Inuyasha rolaba los ojos y entonces detenía el carro haciendo que Kagome se golpeara con el asiento-

-¡DUH! El corazón no se rompe, todos saben eso Kagome...-Kagome simplemente tragó de manera difícil odiaba que Inuyasha pretendiera ser demasiado cruel en la forma de ver el amor-

-Cuando te enamores y esa perra te rompa el corazón entonces vas a sentir lo que es sentir por primera vez el dolor del amor-Inuyasha fingió que no escuchó eso, de hecho el no escuchaba esas cosas que lo lastimaban. Ni cuando la prensa decía miles de mentiras sobre el, el se molestaba. Mientras el supiera que era mentira todo estaba bien-

Lo malo de Inuyasha es que creía saber todo.

-A quien besarías ¿Paris Hilton o Belinda?-Preguntó Inuyasha mientras Kagome lo miraba asqueado-

-¿Me vez cara de lesbiana?-El solo sonrió mientras ella pensaba un poco esa pregunta-Paris Hilton-Inuyasha se imagino a Kagome besar a Paris Hilton y debió decir que sintió una pequeña erupción levantarse por arte de magia, y el observo con cautela su entrepierna. ¡Demonios estaba excitado!-

-"Piensa en Miroku besando a Kouga, Miroku besando a Kouga..."-Pensó Inuyasha mientras levantaba su ceja y aceleraba un poco más-

**--**

Navidad era la fecha especial para ser feliz. No era feliz. El tango era echo de dos, su tango al parecer iba a ser de tres si Hojo se empeñaba en engañarla, iba escuchando esas canciones que Inuyasha ponía para que su camino fuera ameno. Se detuvieron a comprar un par de cosas y también a hacer de sus necesidades, ya que ni Inuyasha ni Kagome se iban a sacrificar e iban a orinar en los arboles.

Hablando de orines eso le recordaba cuando un par de amigos se orinaron en un monumento extremadamente importante de la ciudad de Osaka. ¡Diablos, eso era gracioso! Se rió sola mientras Inuyasha continuaba tarareando la canción 'Like a Virgin' de Madonna.

Cuando esa canción el volvió a ponerla haciendo que los nervios se le alteraran a Kagome.

-¡YA!-Le gritó cuando le pico a un número y en lugar de tocar a Madonna ahora tocaban a Lily Allen-

-¡Hey!-Dijo Inuyasha molesto mientras levantaba su ceja-Dame tu mano-Fingió que había visto algo raro en su mano, y cuando Kagome extendió su mano el le pegó un manotazo-Niña mala, niña mala-Kagome quitó su mano mientras miraba a Inuyasha como si acabara de hacer algo malo, lo gracioso es que aunque los dos se odiaran estaban cómodos con sus presencias-¡Siente el aroma de los pinos! Todo es mágico, es navidad-Dijo Inuyasha mientras detenía su carro dejándolo a mitad del camino y solo se bajaba para estirar sus hombros adoloridos y tomar un grande suspiro-

-Inuyasha no seas idiota súbete al carro-Dijo Kagome de manera responsable mientras Inuyasha continuaba diciendo lo hermoso que era estar en medio de la nada acompañado de una mujer con un grande sentido común-Príncipe de los idiotas tienes tres para subirte, uno...-Inuyasha rolando sus ojos subió al carro. Kagome sacó de su bolsa un labial porque de seguro sus labios estaban resecos. Y en ese momento Inuyasha freno repentinamente para cargar el tanque de gasolina, su mala suerte le hizo la mala jugada de que su labial cayera en la parte donde estaban los pies de Inuyasha-Mi labial-Le dijo mientras se agachaba y comenzaba a tocar el suelo en busca de su labial-

Inuyasha estaba diciéndole al hombrecillo cuanta gasolina debería de cargar. Después ya cuando le dijo la cantidad que deseaba entendió que Kagome estaba con su cabeza entre sus piernas, y estaba moviéndose de abajo hacia arriba y sus quejas expresadas en gemidos no ayudaban demasiado.

-No es lo que parece-Dijo mientras le indicaba de nuevo al hombre que pusiera la gasolina en su carro-

-¡Un poco más!-Murmuró en forma de gemido Kagome mientras Inuyasha negaba, el hombre asustado dio dos pasos hacia atrás y justo cuando estaba por abrazar la pistola de la gasolina salió Kagome aspirando aire y totalmente sonrojada con su labial en su mano-

Inuyasha y el señor de la gasolina miraron a Kagome asustados. ¡Maldita Kagome no ayudo en nada! Ahora tenía el cabello revuelto, y aparte ese comentario. Inuyasha solo le ordeno al muchacho que pusiera la gasolina y aunque el hombre estaba asustado no evitó darle una mirada pervertida a Kagome. Cabe decir que la adolescente no entendió mucho pero se bajo para ir a comprar unos cigarros y otra cosa para comer.

-¿Quieres algo?-Preguntó mientras se bajaba del carro y entonces Inuyasha se movía un poco para sacar su cartera-

-Goma de mascar y me traes el cambio-Kagome vio el billete de cincuenta dólares que el le ofrecía y fue a la tienda de golosinas contenta. ¡Olvidaba lo bueno que era tener a un jefe rico! Y que bien se sentía, de acuerdo se estaba aprovechando pero Inuyasha siempre se aprovechaba primero así que estaban a mano, entró mientras compraba goma de mascar, unos cigarros y un refresco de botella para el camino. Iba a entrar al baño pero Inuyasha ya estaba tocándole el claxon de manera histérica-

Miró la hora y vio que eran las tres y media de la tarde. De seguro su mamá ya estaba calentando la comida de lo que había sobrado ayer. Entró al carro de Inuyasha mientras le regresaba dos billetes y un par de monedas, lo bueno es que el no conto la feria solo pidió su goma de mascar y un cigarro ella tuvo que dárselo porque prácticamente todo se lo había comprado con el dinero de Inuyasha.

Y estuvieron manejando, bueno más bien Inuyasha manejo. Estuvo haciendo bombas con la goma de mascar mientras hacía caras graciosas las cuales solo la hacían reír a ella. Ella pensó que Inuyasha era demasiado solicitado, y cuando el reloj del convertible de Inuyasha marcó las cuatro de la tarde el celular de Inuyasha no tardo en comenzar a sonar con una canción de rap que ella desconocía. Los gustos musicales de Inuyasha eran variados, podía estar escuchando rock y luego escuchaba hip-hop, bueno el rap y el hip-hop era buena música solo si sabías escoger a los artistas. Porque había unos...

-_¿Yo con una mujer ayer? Claro que no, tu sabes que te amo... ¡Oh, espera!-_Puso a su novia en llamada en espera mientras contestaba la segunda llamada-_¡Juliet!. ¿Mujer? No fue mi hermano si tengo un hermano gemelo... ¡No miento! Juliet te amo...Espera-_Tercera llamada y estaba desesperándose, Kagome lo estaba viendo sorprendida-_Con nadie Alex tu eres la única mujer que existe en mis ojos...-_Se le estaban acabando las ideas. Cambio de llamada-_Juliet...déjame explicarte... ¡AMANDA!-_Deseaba pegarse un tiro, era desesperante ver la forma en que las mujeres lo estaban acosando-_¡Juliet es mi masajista!-_Kagome le quito el celular mientras aclaraba su voz-_Inuyasha y yo estamos muy ocupados, así que...No molesten niñitas-_Inuyasha la miró como si estuviera asustado-

-¿Cuántas mujeres tienes?-Preguntó ella histérica mientras Inuyasha rolaba sus ojos-

-Cuando eres famoso como yo no es la pregunta '¿Cuántas mujeres tienes?' la pregunta es '¿Quién no es tu mujer?'-Kagome roló sus ojos mientras sentía la arrogancia de Inuyasha molestarle un poco. Jamás pensó en que pasaría si era famosa algún día, sus aspiraciones eran más reales Ser una madre, tener tres hijos los tres iban a ser futbolistas como Deco (jugador del Barcelona). Si tenía una niña, ella bailaría ballet y concursaría para ser la más bonita o una buena cantante. Iba a tener una casa pequeña y cómoda. Estaría casada y sería una mujer feliz. ¡Claro que iba a estudiar! Iba a ser ingeniera industrial. ¡Iba a ser alguien! Sonrió ante la idea de tener un sueño y una ambición-

-¿Qué quieres ser de grande?-Le lanzó esa pregunta a Inuyasha, mientras Inuyasha colocaba sus lentes de sol y continuaba fumando de manera elegante ese cigarro-

-¡Ser el hombre más codiciado de todo el mundo!-El contestaba las preguntas de Kagome como si fuera obvio. Y de nuevo se hizo un silencio incomodo-

Era como si llevaran toda una vida juntos intentando salir de la ciudad. Sentía que estaba viajando de mochilazo con una persona; Ya que todavía Inuyasha no era su amigo.

Estuvo pensando si Inuyasha era su amigo. Lo vio estar tarareando una canción de The killers; No era una mala persona, era arrogante siempre deseaba mandarla. Su relación con Inuyasha en verdad era rara. Es decir se odiaban pero se caían bien, tiró la colilla del cigarro en la autopista mientras veía como pasaba un carro apresurado de color azul, con mujeres sentadas en la parte del asiento trasero, otras iban con sus ojos cubiertos en lentes mostrando sus senos.

-¡Carajo que envidia!-Dijo Inuyasha mientras continuaba manejando, por una parte deseaba saber más de Kagome pero por otra le daba demasiada flojera-¿Qué clase de personas son tus amigos?-Preguntó el de manera amigable mientras le cambiaba de canción a su disco-

-Son muy agradables y debo decir que son tus fans, tengo una amiga que se llama Sango, Ayame y Rin ellas son mis mejores amigas pero también hay otras amigas tu sabes ¿Y tus amigos?-Le gustaba mucho hablar de sus amigas pero siempre terminaba hablando por horas sobre ellas y todas las personas que preguntaban terminaban aburridas-

-Son...-Inuyasha no supo como describir a sus amigos, principalmente porque esos supuestos amigos que tenía eran solo amigos para mantener las apariencias ya que si no asistía a una fiesta o no se juntaba con ese circulo social. Su popularidad iba a ir bajando-Agradables, a veces son unos idiotas pero llegan a caer bien-¿Qué dirían si supieran que Inuyasha Taisho solo tenía dos amigos?-

Y entonces el siguió hablando de unos amigos que ni existían.

Después de dos horas en que ella escuchó hablar las fanfarronerías de Inuyasha fue que llegó a la ciudad, le pidió a Inuyasha que la dejara en casa de Rin y el de maldito la dejo en una tienda. Se fue burlándose y la dejo a unos quince minutos de la casa de su amiga, lo único que pudo hacer la adolescente fue sacarle el dedo de en medio y sacarle la lengua. ¡Inuyasha Taisho **no** era su amigo!

Tuvo que explicarle muchas cosas a Rin.

-¡Era como si quisiera escupirle en la cara y decirle lo idiota que era! Por que es un hijo de perra-Dijo mientras tomaba aire y del coraje terminaba con su frente y mejillas coloradas-

-¡Woah! Te pedí contarme lo que paso no una historia de terror-Kagome cruzó sus brazos y decidió escuchar los sabios consejos de Rin-Conocí a su hermano no es un mal tipo solo que cree que le voy a llamar ahora, pero no lo voy a hacer-Rin sonaba tan agradable como si no le afectara el hecho de que el hermano de Inuyasha le hubiera dado su teléfono y le hubiera dicho que mañana le llamara-¿Vas a hablar con Hojo?-Preguntó Rin mientras Kagome se encogía de hombros-

-Supongo...-Dijo con mala gana mientras se levantaba para comenzar a irse-Tengo que irme, mi mamá debe de estar preocupada-Rin hizo un gesto para evitar que se fuera-

-¡NO!-Le dijo en voz alta mientras Kagome la miraba confundida-Tu mamá no esta para que irte allá-Kagome asintió mientras se quedaba un par de horas con Rin-

La oscuridad iba haciendo presencia en la ciudad de Japón, muchachas con cortos vestidos que estaban muriéndose de frío estaban afuera de los antros esperando poder pasar, la gente importante estaba arreglándose para pasar una navidad a su medida. Con gente de clase que solo sonreía de manera fingida olvidando cuando fue su primera y verdadera sonrisa, peinados costosos y un cabello suave y difícil de creer que era humano. Vestidos costosos que diseñadores hacían. Toda la realeza de Japón estaba invitada a la fiesta de Navidad del año 2007.

Gente importante que viajaba desde lugares cercanos o alejados. Los Taisho eran la familia que más se esperaba ver en esa fiesta, con una invitación para cada integrante de la familia, los dos hijos estaban en su casa arreglándose mientras perfumaban su cuerpo como si desearan hipnotizar a las mujeres. Los señores Taisho se habían ido primero con miles de regalos para sus amistades, y los dos hijos se habían quedado uno porque estaba esperando a su cita y el otro porque le estaba pagando un favor a su hermano. Puso la bufanda que Kagome le había regalado en su cuello. Los dos salieron de su mansión para ir a recoger a la cita de Sesshoumaru.

Pero el hermano mayor estaba sonriendo, estaba seguro de que Inuyasha iba a tener una grande sorpresa.

**--**

Dos horas antes de la fiesta, Rin fue acompañada de Kagome para ir a escoger un elegante vestido y agradecía que su mamá trabajara en un centro comercial. Iba a usar un vestido hermoso claro, tendría que dejarle la etiqueta y pretender ser rica por una noche.

Vestidos largos y cortos, de diferentes colores y estilos. No iba por el hombre, iba porque esas oportunidades no se daban dos veces. Se sentía mala por utilizar a su pareja en esos momentos, pero no podía rechazar la oferta. ¡Iba a conquistar a alguien rico y se iba a casar con el! Sonrió mientras veía los diferentes vestidos y entonces Kagome le traía dos vestidos. Los más finos de ese lugar, el primero era rosado con perlería que iba a resaltar ese brillo en sus ojos. Se colocó en una plataforma mientras su madre le ayudaba a colocarse las zapatillas de una manera orgullosa el vestido era largo y tenía una graciosa colita. No era demasiado escotado. Es más su escotado era perfecto para Rin, con un collar hermoso que combinaba con los broches que Rin colocó en su peinado.

-¡Lista!-Dijo Kagome mientras le pintaba los labios y le regalaba una sonrisa, le dio un bolso rosado que era más como una cartera-Recuerda sonreír y conquistar a un niño rico-Rin soltó una carcajada mientras su mamá iba a poner llave a un par de cosas, Rin la detuvo mientras miraba a Kagome-

-¿Kagome quieres ir y conquistar a un niño rico?-Kagome cubrió su boca sorprendida mientras luego negaba-No te preocupes el me pidió llevar a una amiga, aparte de que nuestras amigas se van a meter de meseras ¿No es genial? Todas juntas asistiendo a un baile de lujo como dos cenicientas-Rin lo decía como si fuera el sueño de cualquier persona, al final término aceptando-

Escogió un vestido sencillo de color blanco. Unas zapatillas altas que la hacían ver más fina, Rin le estaba alaciando el cabello y le estaba colocando una diadema de diamantes un hermoso collar rosado que combinaba con las zapatillas que estaba usando. Iban a ser dos cenicientas sin gastar dinero, Kagome quedo lista justo a tiempo. Las dos llegaron a la casa de Rin mientras se ponían un perfume de calabaza que olía de maravilla. Posiblemente el perfume no era costoso pero las hacía oler como si fueran hermanas.

-Recuerden no ensuciar el vestido-Les dijo la mamá de Rin mientras las dos asentían, Kagome metió su celular en el monedero que le había dado Rin mientras leía el mensaje de Sango-

-Las dos lograron entrar sin ningún problema ¿Y si su hermano no quiere ser mi pareja?-Preguntó Kagome nerviosa mientras Rin entonces ponía su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga-

-¿Quién fue la que gano el premio de la niña más buena de tercero de preparatoria?-Preguntó Rin mientras Kagome se sonrojaba-Eres una perra suertuda y si no desea entrar contigo pues yo tampoco voy ¿Qué te parece?-Kagome asintió mientras veían como tocaban la puerta y entonces las dos nerviosas sentían como si su estomago estuviera vació; Kagome tuvo la sensación de que estaba bajando de una montaña rusa miles de veces seguidas-

Tomo su cartera mientras se agachaba y la tomaba, en el momento en que se agacho la pareja de Rin entró con su hermano. Y el hermano pudo ver el trasero de Kagome con una sonrisa. Se giró con una sonrisa mientras escuchaba ya como Rin estaba hablando, solamente estaba hablando Rin y cuando vio los ojos dorados de la pareja de Rin supuso que a alguien se parecía. Y después...

-¡Ugh! ¿Eres tu?-Dijo Kagome mientras los dos daban un paso atrás, y entonces Kagome veía como Rin y la otra persona los veían sorprendidos-

-¡Ugh! Perra-Fue lo único que dijo Inuyasha mientras miraba a su hermano-¿Qué demonios?-Le dijo a Sesshoumaru mientras su hermano solo asentía idiotamente hipnotizado ante la mujer con senos que estaba enfrente de el-¡Ya vámonos!-Dijo malhumorado mientras los otros dos reían-

-Kagome el es Sesshoumaru Taisho-La mamá de Rin salió de la nada tomando un par de fotografías de los cuatro juntos, y luego una de Rin con Sesshoumaru los dos se veían tan bien juntos. Y luego tomo una de Kagome con Inuyasha esa fue más graciosa, los dos mirando a otro lado y tomando un par de distancia entre ellos, no fue que quedaron juntos hasta que Rin los empujo un poco y fue como Kagome fingió un rostro de sorpresa e Inuyasha solamente cerro sus ojos molesto-

Una fotografía hermosa, pensó la mamá de Rin.

-Vámonos-Dijo Sesshoumaru mientras ofrecía su brazo a Rin y entonces Kagome solo miraba a otro lado. Estaba enfadada con Inuyasha por haberla dejado en un lugar desconocido, y simplemente odiaba a Inuyasha-

Subió a un carro diferente esta vez. Un carro negro con aroma a cigarro y a masculinidad, Inuyasha estaba mirando la ventana aburrido y Kagome aunque no deseaba decirlo pudo ver que el estaba usando la bufanda que ella le había dado. Abrió su monedero mientras veía el collar con el anillo que el le había regalado. Dejo de sonreír para seguir platicando con Rin, al parecer también su amiga tenía una relación mezquina con su pareja. Solo que Sesshoumaru era más halagador y Rin era más 'lárgate me estorbas'.

-¿Lista para conquistar hombres ricos?-Preguntó Rin mientras Kagome la miraba asustada y entonces Rin reía como si nada hubiera pasado-No te preocupes nos irá muy bien, gana la que consiga al más rico-Anunció divertida adorando cada vez que Kagome ponía un rostro con pánico. Demonios se sentía tan bien hacer sentir incomodo a las personas-

-¿Una mejor no conseguiste?-Preguntó Inuyasha mientras Sesshoumaru solo rolaba sus ojos-No roles los ojos...-Sesshoumaru sonrió-

-Que yo recuerde adoraste cargar a Kagome-Ninguno de los dos se sonrojo, eso era tan viejo y trillado. Iba a decir una cosa, el andaba con demasiadas mujeres como para poder sonrojarse o sentirse avergonzado y ella vivía en el 2007 en esa época los sonrojos ya habían decaído y ahora solo había mujeres que andaban con sus novios aunque no sintieran amor-

Llegaron al lugar Inuyasha por cortesía le ofreció el brazo a Kagome. Vio como Inuyasha sonreía de manera forzada, pero al parecer ya estaba acostumbrado a eso. Primero entró ella con Inuyasha, el entrego la invitación y fue como en las películas las personas estaban sonriéndole y tratándola bien. Hasta un par de personas se inclinaron, al cruzar la puerta de vidrio con fina madera de los Alpes, pudo sentir algunas miradas. Tres mujeres celosas que sostenían una copa estaban viendo como Inuyasha entraba acompañado de una mujer.

-No te separes de mi lado-Le murmuró Inuyasha sin mover sus labios mientras ella asentía y entonces un par de señoras grandes se acercaban a saludar-Es una orden-Murmuró aun sonriéndole, era sorprendente que el hablara sin mover sus labios-

-¡Ya era hora de que invitaras a una señorita!-Dijo una mujer robusta que usaba un elegante vestido color verde-¿Cómo se llama?-Preguntó mientras Inuyasha apretaba un poco más su mano-

-Kagome Higurashi-Fue lo único que dijo mientras las mujeres continuaban haciéndole preguntas a Kagome-

-¡Madre!-Dijo sonriente de haber sido salvado, los dos se acercaron con la señora Taisho Kagome no supo como saludar a la mujer ya que era terriblemente importante-

-¿Invitaste a la hija de una sirvienta?-Susurró su madre mientras miraba molesta a Inuyasha, Kagome entonces agacho la mirada-¿Quieres avergonzarme?-Preguntó de nuevo, Kagome deseo escabullirse, jamás esperó que esa persona a la cual admiraba fuera elitista-

-Sesshoumaru invito a una mesera-Era como si a su madre le fuera a dar un infarto en ese momento. Aunque su madre era muy buena persona no era que fuera aprobar que su hijo estuviera acompañado de una sirvienta-Por lo que me has enseñado Kagome es un ser humano igual que yo, así que no veo porque te enojas...-Se giró mientras aun continuaba tomando la mano de Kagome y luego se giraba para besar la mejilla de su mamá y luego se giraba para decir un:-Es la única que me ha hecho una bufanda a mano-Guiñó su ojo mientras se alejaba con Kagome para ir y saludar a un par de personas-

-Inuyasha creo que debería irme-Le susurró Kagome mientras el le daba una copa de vino. Temió aceptarla, y los susurros se hicieron grandes cuando entró Rin presumiendo su vestido rosado y con una grande sonrisa mientras observaba a Sesshoumaru. El número de mujeres celosas aumento esa noche, ya que ninguno de los Taisho invitaba a una mujer a esa concurrida fiesta de navidad-

-¿Cómo se conocieron?-Preguntó una muchacha acercándose con una sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento a lado de Inuyasha, Kagome la miró sorprendida notando como esa mujer no paraba de observar a Inuyasha. No le sorprendería que esa mujer estuviera sobándole la pierna a Inuyasha por debajo de la mesa-

-Eh...-Inuyasha estaba tratando de responder pero esa mirada filosa que se posaba sobre el como si estuviera analizando lo que el estuviera diciendo-En una fiesta-Dijo mientras esa mujer continuaba acercándose más a Inuyasha, en cuestión de segundos era como si compartieran la misma silla-Que grosera soy, me llamo Kikyou Kamiya-Estiró su mano blanca como la porcelana con una pulsera con miles de diamantes, Kagome aceptó la mano mientras sonreía. Inuyasha sentía que iba a volar en esos momentos-

-Kagome Higurashi-Dijo Kagome con los ojos soñadores mientras Inuyasha bebía de ese vino costoso-

Para Kagome Kikyou se veía en verdad amigable.

-¿Cómo se conocieron tu e Inuyasha?-La verdad Kagome solo pregunto por cortesía, y Kikyou le iba a contestar porque no le gustaba ver a una mujer con su hombre-

-Modelaje, hicimos un par de trabajos juntos y también hubo algo más-Lo que le molestaba a Kikyou es que Kagome no se molestaba ante las indirectas que ella le daba. Le daba a entender en un lenguaje femenino que ella era amiga sexual de Inuyasha-

-¿A que se dedican tus padres?-Preguntó Kikyou pero Inuyasha fue suficientemente oportuno para levantarla y llevarla a bailar-

¡Bingo! Ya sabía por donde atacar cuando estuviera asolas con Kagome.

-Si te avergüenza lo que soy entonces creo que debo irme...A tu mamá no le agrado y al parecer soy algo inferior a las demás personas-Se giró a observar como estaba Rin sonriendo y posiblemente insultando a todas esas viejas operadas y arrastradas mentalmente, Inuyasha la sujeto de la cintura mientras bailaban un poco esa música clásica de la orquesta-

A ella no le importaba si le agradaba a las personas o no, es solo que tanta falsedad en la que estaba involucrada ya le estaba cansando. ¿Cómo Inuyasha podía sobrevivir en algo así?

-'Si salgo con una sirvienta' cuando vayas al baño se van a burlar de ti ¿Crees que voy a entrar al baño para salvarte?-Sonaba rudo pero preocupado, pensó Kagome mientras asentía-

Cuando regresó a tomar asiento ya era un poco tarde porque casi todas la estaban observando mal, incluso a Rin la cual tomo asiento con Sesshoumaru ignorando a las demás personas.

-¿Se les ofrece algo?-Preguntó una voz risueña que estaba sosteniendo una charola de plata, las dos muchachas la vieron mientras sonreían. Sango estuvo a punto de tener un derrame de sangre nasal, los dos hombres más guapos de todo el salón estaban sentados con sus dos mejores amigas-

-¿Ocurre algo malo?-Preguntó una mujer con cabello lacio y vestido rojo-

-¡No...Yo!-Sango era muy buena mintiendo, lo primero que hizo fue fingir que tenía un dolor en su tobillo y dejo que su cuerpo se recargara contra el de un hombre que estaba pasando-¡Au!-Se expresó con un par de lágrimas en sus ojos-Creo que...-Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida-

-¿Se encentra bien?-Inuyasha también estaba sorprendido-

Después de un par de minutos la gerente de las meseras se llevó a Sango. Sango había conseguido ocho números telefónicos y estaba segura de que los iba a utilizar.

Rin y Sesshoumaru comieron la cena apresurados y después Sesshoumaru fue a presentarla con más personas. El lugar era hermoso y cálido, un árbol navideño en cada piso con regalos que el anfitrión iba a nombrar ya al final de la noche. Personas normales como estatuas que posaban de diferentes formas, los músicos estaban usando ropa de gala con un gorrito navideño.

Había una grandiosa mezcla de aromas en todo el grande salón.

Las mujeres se le acercaban a Inuyasha pero el parecía ignorarlas a todas, incluso a esa Kikyou. De nuevo eran ellos dos, ella sosteniendo la copa de vino blanco mientras sonreía, se sentía como una princesa la cual podía perder el encanto en cualquier momento.

Y dos nuevas mujeres pelirrojas se acercaron, el si que era popular con las mujeres pensó Kagome divertida mientras el sonreía de manera falsa.

-¿Tienes nuevo juguete?-Preguntó la pelirroja cuyo cabello era ondulado y tenía un par de senos enormes-Yasha, sabes que si buscabas algo tan..._simple_ pudimos haber sido algo más simple que _eso_-¡Uh! Inuyasha podía sentir las garras que se iban a dar estas gatitas. Dos pelirrojas contra una morena, nada más excitante que eso-

-Ella tiene razón, ¿O ya no te gustamos?-Dijo la pelirroja de pelo lacio con ojos malvados y con voz chillante-

-Claro que me gustan es solo que ella sabe hacer bufandas-Kagome estaba conteniendo el coraje si hubiera estado en una fiesta callejera las hubiera agarrado de su cabello pelirrojo falso y les hubiera tirado una cerveza en la cabeza-

-¡Yasha creemos que es muy cute para ti!-Dijo una de ellas fingiendo que Kagome por ser tan corriente no supiera hablar otro idioma. Kagome sonrió viendo que estas solo eran perras celosas, así que se acerco más a Inuyasha y le susurró algo que era gracioso como un '¿No quieres una cerveza?' el sonrió mientras dejaba de verle los senos a esas pelirrojas y veía los ojos de Kagome-

Y las dos pelirrojas estaban muy molestas, tan molestas que una de ellas giró el rostro de Inuyasha y lo beso. Le dio un beso en el que sus lenguas juguetearon un poco, y en el que el estaba disfrutando esas mordidillas que ella le daba. Los ojos que rodeaban esa mesa estaban viendo como el besaba a otra mujer que no era Kagome, mujeres celosas deseaban asesinar a esa pelirroja de pelo ondulado.

Se sentía incomoda. No se sentía celosa porque Inuyasha estaba lejos de ser su amigo. Puso su mano detrás de su cabello y después de tres minutos en el que la pelirroja de pelo lacio lamio sus dedos y la miro intentando saber si estaba molesta. Tres minutos de escuchar ese beso y de verlo, ¿Quién putas no se incomoda con eso? Deseaba reírse.

En realidad no le importaba que el se besara con esas pelirrojas.

-Adiós-Dijo la pelirroja mientras comenzaba a irse, dejando a Inuyasha y a Kagome solos. Había una pequeña tensión entre los dos, Inuyasha en realidad no se esperaba eso pero ¿Cómo rechazar a una mujer que pegaba toda su boca contra la de el?-

-Es tu vida y yo solo vine a acompañar a Rin-Dijo sonriendo mientras las personas se quedaban sorprendidas de que en lugar de estar celando a Inuyasha estuviera riéndose-¿No quieres una cerveza? Porque yo me muero por una cerveza-Inuyasha asintió mientras un mesero se acercaba-

-Dos cervezas-Dijo Inuyasha mientras miraba a Kagome. Inuyasha no toleraba el hecho de que Kagome estuviera normal, sin molestarse le frustraba esa Kagome. ¿Dónde estaba la Kagome de ayer que peleaba por su hombre? Ver las garras entre esas tres mujeres lo hubiera excitado demasiado, pero luego comprendió que lo que esas chicas no tenían y Kagome si es que Kagome sabía comportarse de manera delicada y trataba de disimular su odio. El mesero llegó en cuestión de minutos con su cerveza-

Kagome fue la primera en darle un grande trago y en sonreír. Inuyasha también sonrió y después los dos estuvieron soltando grandes carcajadas, y las muchachas seguían estando celosas así que Kikyou llegó lo tomo de las manos y lo llevó a bailar mientras Kagome se quedaba bebiendo de la cerveza, Sango llegó para retirarle la cerveza.

-Todas están hambrientas de su cariño-Le susurró mientras comenzaba a retirarse fingiendo que su tobillo le dolía-

-¿Sabes cual es la diferencia entre Kikyou y tu?-Preguntó una rubia estúpida con un cabello que era flameable, Kagome juraba que iba a destrozar la botella de cerveza y le iba a pasar la parte rasposa de la botella por su cuello-Que ella no es hija de una sirvienta a diferencia de ti-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se despedía con una sonrisa demasiado falsa-

-Al menos yo no tengo que pegar mi cuerpo con el de el para llamar su atención, el solito viene hacia mi-Eso hizo enojar a esa rubia porque sus ojos cambiaron drásticamente-

Primera victoria para Kagome en toda la noche.

**Continuará.**

**N/A:**

No se como pero vi un cover de la canción de beat it. Shit, el cover esta bien awesome! No, no hay party van a operar a mi mamá así que la party me tendrá que esperar.

TENGO VACACIONES CUNTS!

Agradezco a mi mama por meterme a la primaria a los cinco años, y después entrar a mi escuela en donde en dos años terminas la preparatoria. Gracias a eso madre, terminare la preparatoria a los dieciséis años. Apoco no te sientes orgullosa, madre?

Bueno pues **DEJEN REVIEWS** bitches!

"_I'm sorry but I only can show you my love in a psychotic way"_

_BY: Willnira is rockin' your world in a way too soon._


	7. No creas

**El rey dice...**

_Notas previas:_

_Escribiré hasta que mis dedos sangren. Lo juro._

**Orden siete: no creas...**

"_Déjame ir si no me amas,_

_Pero no sigas jugando con mi mente"_

Continuo escuchando los insultos que esa rubia le enviaba por medio de indirectas, y después de breves minutos comprendió que solo iba a ser una sirvienta. Bebió su cerveza mientras veía como estaba Inuyasha intentando alejarse de esa hermosa mujer, pero graciosamente no lo conseguía. Sonrió, Rin y Sesshoumaru llegarón para ahuyentar a la rubia. Y aunque no sabía mucho de Sesshoumaru Taisho estaba segura de que era totalmente diferente a Inuyasha.

Pudo hablar con Rin y Sesshoumaru, es decir Sesshoumaru solo era arrogante. Pero no era un idiota arrogante, rio de manera tranquila cuando escuchó un par de comentarios de Sesshoumaru; Rin estaba contando lo idiota que era Sesshoumaru por no presentarle al hijo de un ministro, y Sesshoumaru solo levantaba su ceja un poco molesto. Inuyasha regresó a tomar asiento, tosiendo y mirando a su hermano.

-Mamá nos habla-Dijo Sesshoumaru mientras el hermano menor asentía y se levantaba para ir a seguir a su hermano. Sesshoumaru era un poco más alto que Inuyasha, pero los dos eran unos imanes. Todas las miradas se posaban en ellos, eran tan guapos e imposibles de alcanzar para algunas; Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha llegaron con su madre la cual tenía un mal sabor en su boca, y su ceja estaba levantada. Estaba molesta, pensaron ambos mientras se apartaban a otra sala para poder hablar en privado. Inuyasha iba mirando al suelo, con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos, y mirando a su hermano por el rabillo del ojo es como Inuyasha iba caminando-

Sesshoumaru cerró la puerta, mientras miraba a su madre. Los tres estaban de pie, Izayoi viendo a sus dos hijos directamente a los ojos totalmente molesta. Inuyasha estaba fingiendo que estaba tranquilo, pero en realidad estaba nervioso. Jamás sabía que esperar de su madre, y ahora sabía que la persona que creyó que era su madre no fue cierta. Ya no sabía que creer en esos momentos, pero Sesshoumaru si sabía que clase de mujer era su madre.

Y sabía por que estaban los tres en una sala mientras veían diferentes lugares en momentos diferentes.

-Explíquenme-Dijo Izayoi cruzando sus brazos mientras Sesshoumaru sonreía de manera arrogante, Inuyasha levanto su rostro fingiendo que estaba confundido-¿Y bien?-Volvió a hablar mientras golpeaba el tacón con el suelo repetidamente-¿Por qué traen a unas cualquieras a esta importante fiesta?-Sesshoumaru no toleraba que su madre insultara a sus parejas, por más razón que su madre tuviera cuando le negaban algo el con más esfuerzo deseaba ese algo-

-No es una cualquiera solo trabaja para sobrevivir ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?-Preguntó Sesshoumaru mientras su madre sentía su rostro desfigurarse, no le agradó ni un poco la forma en que su hijo le había respondido-

-¿Una sirvienta?-Le preguntó a su hijo menor mientras Inuyasha se quedaba callado viendo a su hermano mayor-Tantas mujeres y trajiste a una sirvienta-Sesshoumaru le estaba indicando con la mirada que le respondiera a su madre, y tomo aire para hacerlo pero su mamá solo se mofo-Me decepcionan...-Dijo su madre molesta mientras los veía con odio-

-¡Kagome no esta interesada en el dinero!-Dijo Inuyasha mientras Sesshoumaru levantaba su ceja confundido-Es una de las que es diferente a las demás-Su mamá continuaba sintiendo ese coraje dentro de ella-

-Los rumores van a correr mañana, y yo no los voy a cuidar de ellos... ¡Díganle a la prensa que sus parejas de esta noche fueron sirvientas!-Su madre comenzaba a ponerse histérica-

Los dos adolescentes se rieron mientras miraban a su mamá como si estuviera loca y luego comenzaban a irse.

-No somos niños-Dijeron los dos hermanos mientras comenzaban a irse-

Todas las personas estaban sentadas porque iba a ser la entrega de regalos. El anfitrión comenzó a decir el entusiasmo de la navidad, Kagome estaba escuchándolo atentamente ya que Inuyasha parecía estar pensando en otras cosas.

-_¡Hubo un pequeño cambio!-_Dijo el anfitrión mientras Inuyasha levantaba la vista para ver al hombre con su traje negro Armani, y un diamante en su oreja izquierda-_Primero será el juego 'encontrando' en donde eso, será alguien mientras los demás tratan de atraparlos-_Las muchachas estaban sonriendo entusiasmadas-_El que atrape a las personas podrá pasar una noche con ellas, si ellas llegan al último piso de este edificio ganan...-_Kagome comenzaba a entusiasmarse-_Eso serán...La pareja de Inuyasha y de Sesshoumaru, buena suerte tienen un minuto para correr-_Sesshoumaru miró a su madre mientras Inuyasha le indicaba que corriera. Kagome y Rin comenzaron después de que el anfitrión termino de hablar-

Se separaron en el primer piso, mientras Kagome se quitaba sus zapatillas y Rin le decía suerte. Estaba sosteniendo su vestido ya que no podía ensuciarlo, no sabía donde estaba y eso era horrible. Subió aun más las escaleras pero ya estaba sintiendo que la estaban siguiendo, se escondió un cuarto y lo cerró con seguro. Encendió la luz y vio que había otra puerta, se estaba acercando a ella cuando de repente se abrió y entró Rin con un rostro lleno de pánico.

-tenemos que ir por esta puerta hacia el fondo, subir las escaleras...-Susurró mientras Kagome mordía sus labios, ese juego no le comenzaba a gustar...-

Primero salió Kagome apresurada con pasos débiles que apenas y eran escuchados, al pisar el primer escalón unos brazos fuertes la aprisionaron y cubrieron su rostro.

-Shh...-No tuvo pánico porque reconoció esa voz-Es imposible ganar este juego porque la última puerta esta cerrada ¿Quieres que te atrape yo o que sea alguien más?-Lo único que vio eran los ojos brillantes de Inuyasha, los cuales estaban preocupados-¡Lo siento chicos yo la atrape!-Anunció Inuyasha mientras comenzaba a caminar con ella tomada de la mano-Vi a la otra muchacha subir las escaleras-Mintió mientras los demás hombres corrían apresurados a subir las escaleras, era mejor ser atrapada por Inuyasha que por otro pervertido-

Inuyasha bajo a los diez minutos de haber comenzado el juego, cargando a Kagome como si fuera un costal de papas y nuevamente vio en los ojos de su madre la molestia. Subió a la plataforma con Kagome tomado de su mano, no sabía si era su imaginación o si en verdad Kagome estaba apretando su mano de manera fuerte. También le temía a Inuyasha, pero aunque le temía se sentía más segura con el que con otra persona.

Las muchachas veían con celos a Kagome.

-_Inuyasha atrapó a su cita...Que sorpresa-_El anfitrión hablaba de manera sarcástica, lo cual le molesto a Kagome-

-¿Cómo supiste?-Le susurró Kagome mientras el la volteaba a ver y entonces se acercaba para susurrarle un "yo lo jugué con Sesshoumaru"-Dijiste que no me alejara de ti...-Le recordó ella mientras el sonreía-

Estuvieron parados por cinco minutos, y después llegó Sesshoumaru cargando a Rin, la muchacha parecía molesta.

-_¡Las dos señoritas pasaran una noche con los jóvenes!-_El hombre lo decía de manera pervertida, las mejillas de Rin estaban infladas del coraje y Sesshoumaru estaba sonriendo. Disfrutando de ver el rostro lleno de coraje de su mamá-_¡Y ahora los regalos!-_Los dos hermanos fueron a sentarse, mientras el anfitrión enviaba a los meseros a que repartieran los regalos. Los que recibieron más regalos fueron Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru, pero ninguno de los dos parecía sorprendido de eso-

Inuyasha se levanto mientras Kagome se levantaba con el, y no faltaron las mujeres que deseaban estar con Inuyasha un par de minutos pero el simplemente las ignoraba. Envió a un sirviente a que le ayudara con sus regalos, y el salió solo sosteniendo la mano de Kagome.

-Vamos a llevarte a casa-Dijo Inuyasha de manera tranquila mientras tomaba un taxi y escapaba junto con Kagome hacia la casa de la adolescente-¿Te hicieron algo?-Preguntó el preocupado mientras Kagome negaba-

-¿Siempre juegan eso?-Preguntó ella mientras el asentía. Y así fue como ella le dio la dirección al taxista, un personaje latino de cabello oscuro al igual que sus ojos y su piel morena oscura. Ella iba observando la ciudad de noche, mientras el la veía por el rabillo de su ojo, a decir verdad no le había dicho que lucía hermosa en esa noche. Picó su hombro haciendo que ella diera se girara un poco sorprendida-

-Te vez bien, sirvienta...-Kagome sonrió a medias mientras el entonces veía por donde el taxista tomaba camino para ir a la casa de Kagome. Su conversación era patética, bueno no había conversación así que no era tan patética-

-Mi mamá debe de estar preocupada-Dijo Kagome de manera preocupada mientras sacaba de su cartera su celular. Y por arte de magia Hojo le habló, su sonrisa era tan grande que aturdió un poco a Inuyasha-_¿Hojo?-_Menciono su nombre con tanta emoción que a Inuyasha le dio envidia-

-_Exactamente contigo quería hablar, creo que no deberíamos ser novios eres una maldita mujerzuela la cual se embriaga todas las noches y se larga con cualquier hombre ¡Imagínate mi vergüenza!-_Kagome solo estaba escuchando lo que Hojo decía, y no eran cosas bonitas a decir verdad-_Aquí terminamos, la verdad quise ser tu novio porque pensé que eras una mejor persona pero... ¡Eres peor que ese tal Inuyasha! Me das asco...-_Y se hizo ese silencio gracioso que te hace vomitar cuando el ambiente se pone tenso y no encuentras algo adecuado que decir-

No lo dejo terminar, colgó la llamada porque sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que caían a borbotones e Inuyasha aun seguía tarareando esa estúpida canción de Madonna; Su cabeza cayó y entonces ella dejo que las lágrimas cayeran, Inuyasha no la estaba viendo lo que era bueno aunque en su interior sabía que el sabía que ella estaba llorando solo que lo estaba ignorando.

-¡PARE EL TAXI!-Dijo Inuyasha asustando al pobre conductor latino. Kagome solo sintió como el agarraba su mano y la bajaba abruptamente del carro, y el fue el que tomo su cartera y el que la llevó hacia la acera de la calle mientras le pagaba al taxista y entonces al cargarla miles de personas los observaban. Ella de la sorpresa solo deseaba bajarse de ahí, pero el solo estaba riendo y dándole vueltas. La bajo mientras tomaba su mano y levantaba el rostro lloroso de Kagome y ella solo desviaba la vista-

-Puedes burlarte en la mañana...Pero por favor ahorita no-Dijo ella mientras sentía de nuevo las lágrimas caerle, Inuyasha miró su reloj-

-De acuerdo te juro que mañana me burlo pero a cambio tu debes de mirar hacia el cielo...-El se giró para que así ella pudiera llorar con más tranquilidad, pero estaba manteniendo una sonrisa-

Y entre esa oscura ciudad alumbrada por miles de luces de la extrovertida ciudad lo que llamó la atención de Kagome, miles de gotas de agua cayeron en ambos rostros y mujeres con faldas cortas corriendo de esa zona...Pero ellos no lo hicieron, ella solo abrió sus ojos y sintió las caricias del agua que provocaban en su rostro. Inuyasha se giro y le regalo una sonrisa, tenían dos minutos para disfrutar de ese espectáculo que sucedía cada ocho horas. Intento pisar a Kagome pero ella esquivo, y fue prácticamente como ambos comenzaron a jugar debajo de esa corta lluvia en que los dos jugaban a tratar de pisarse, al menos logró hacer desaparecer las lágrimas de Kagome.

Y estaba seguro de que ella era fuerte e iba a mantener una sonrisa por varias horas.

La gente estaba viendo a esos dos adolescentes, para ellos era como si estuvieran bailando y las sonrisas que ellos estaban haciendo era lo que les daba a entender a las personas que ellos eran dos enamorados que disfrutaban mojarse bajo esa grande fuente que demostraba un grande espectáculo cada ocho horas, y esos dos locos que estaban mojándose y divirtiendo estaban logrando hacer una sonrisa en las personas que pasaban con sus carros.

Y ellos fueron los locos, el fue el loco que logró hacer reír a Kagome.

-¡ERES UN/A IDIOTA!-Gritaron ambos mientras de nuevo comenzaban a reír-

Regresó a casa, y se separaron en la estación del metro por supuesto que el no uso el metro, pero al menos estaba sintiéndose mucho mejor.

Y ya no necesitaba llorar más por Hojo.

Abrazó a su mamá la cual estaba sorprendida de verla llegar tan tarde y mojada, pero ambas rieron como si compartieran un grandioso secreto, se quedaron ambas hasta altas horas de las noche platicando y riendo. Le platico de la maravillosa noche que había compartido con Rin. Y al mencionar que su pareja era Inuyasha y con solo mencionarlo el rostro alegre de su madre se deformo.

-Kagome... ¿Sabes en lo que te estas metiendo?-Preguntó su mamá preocupada y a la vez molesta-¡Es un Taisho, supera todas las posibilidades! Y...La señora Izayoi no lo aceptaría...-Kagome mantuvo esa sonrisa débil-

-Mamá Inuyasha y yo no somos nada, el cree que soy su sirvienta pero...No somos nada-Su mamá aun así no estaba tranquila-

Su mamá sabía lo que iba a pasar, conocía a Inuyasha demasiado no por chismes más bien porque ella en persona lo había visto actuar una sola vez. Fue con una sirvienta, la conquisto y en cuanto consiguió lo que quiso la dejo. De ninguna manera iba a permitir que su hija fuera humillada y usada de esa manera. Y ya sabía como separar a su hija de esa mala influencia.

**--**

¿Qué pasaría si ella tuviera un grandioso secreto del cual nadie pudiera saber?

¿Qué pasaría si ella tuviera una fortuna escondida?

¿Qué pasaría si ella tuviera un anhelo imposible de alcanzar?

Bueno, en realidad no tenía nada que esconder, solo era una adolescente que regresaba el vestido que había usado la noche anterior. Solo era una adolescente que respiraba el aire para poder sentirse feliz de tener una grandiosa vida. Estuvo meneando su cuerpo sola por ese centro comercial sola porque cuando en realidad deseas hacer algo con tus amigos, justo en ese momento ellos no se encuentran disponibles.

Era molesto el hecho de que los novios se pasearan por la ciudad con grandes sonrisas que le provocaban dolores de cabeza.

Si su cabello fuera del mismo largo estaría hasta su mentón, y adoraba su desastroso corte de cabello. Salió con una sonrisa del centro comercial, viendo a las personas con diferentes personalidades, su celular comenzó a sonar y entonces lo respondió. Todo se sentía muy bien.

-_Número equivocado-_Y colgó su teléfono aun con esa sonrisa, no se molesto de que no tenía novio. Regresó a su casa y vio a los niños de su edificio correr con sus juguetes entusiasmados de poder tener la dicha de sostener entre sus manos; A veces deseaba ser un infante, sin muchas responsabilidades y sin sentimientos de los cuales preocuparse. Pero al crecer todo es divertido excepto la escuela. Lo divertido era salir con tus amigos, sentirte grande porque compras cerveza con amigos mayores, o con una credencial falsa. Experimentar la sensación que te produce un cigarro. Llorar a altas horas de la noche solo porque tu primer novio te dejo de amar. A sus quince años creyó que ya era mayor, pero solo estaba a un par de pasos de ser mayor...-

Ser regañada por tus padres porque la cuenta del teléfono y de la luz aumento. Creerte mayor solo porque tienes dieciséis cuando tus acciones son como las de un niño. Descubrir tantas cosas, experimentarlas.

¿Por qué ella no sabía que sería de ella dentro de cinco años? Sacó una cerveza de su mamá y fue a su habitación, se acostó un rato y pensó en lo que iba a estudiar. Aburridos sus pensamientos, en verdad pero jamás le había preocupado el no poder verse en un futuro. No poder verse como abogada, doctora u otra carrera favorable que le gustara.

Muchas de sus amigas ya sabían que iban a estudiar, Sango iba a estudiar nutrición. Rin estaba estudiando para ser Ingeniero Industrial. ¿Cómo podían escoger algo con tanta facilidad? La música electrónica que escuchaba ayudaba muy poco a su concentración. Bebió la cerveza y tiró en el bote de basura la cerveza, para que su madre no supiera que bebía cerveza a escondidas.

Encendió la televisión y pudo ver en las noticias que estaba ella con Inuyasha. Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas al ver lo ambos estaban haciendo frente a miles de personas, no se podía ver bien que era Inuyasha o ella pero ella sabía perfectamente quienes eran esas personas, y estaba segura de que Rin, Ayame y Sango iban a saber de quienes se trataban. Al parecer el señor de las noticias decía que eso provocaba la navidad en dos enamorados, ni siquiera le gustaba Inuyasha. Posiblemente era bueno haciéndola reír, pero solamente era eso. El era su payaso con mucho dinero.

Después le cambió de canal y pudo ver algo que la impacto.

-_¡Ayer en el mundo del espectáculo, dos mujeres normales accedieron a la fiesta de navidad!-_Kagome supo de quienes estaban hablando, y eso le molesto. Pero al aceptar ser pareja de Inuyasha estaba aceptando insultos-_Kagome Higurashi sirvienta personal de Inuyasha Taisho, y Rin Nokoyama una mesera de un club nocturno-_Y tanto que le fascinaba a Kagome escuchar decir los chismes a esa mujer-_¡Unas fotos de las cenicientas!-_Aparecieron dos fotos de ellas, y en seguida estaban poniendo en votación ¿Quién fue la mejor vestida?, Kagome cruzó sus piernas mientras ocultaba parte de su rostro en una almohada-_Líneas abiertas, la señora Taisho afirmo que ella no sabía nada de esa broma y los propios herederos, los reyes de los chismes anuncian que solo estaban divirtiéndose, solo fue una broma y que no había ningún compromiso-_Kagome apretó el control y estuvo a breves minutos de estrellarlo con la televisión-_No hay de que preocuparse, los dos herederos siguen disponibles anunciando que saldrán con chicas de más...posición social-_Apagó la televisión bruscamente y se acostó en su sofá, ahora todo el mundo iba a saber que fue una broma y que era una sirvienta. Soltó un suspiro y se levanto de ese sofá-

-Soy Kagome Higurashi me vale lo que la gente piensa de mi-Y mantuvo una sonrisa mientras iba a bañarse-

¡No iba a destruirse por un par de rumores!

No salió porque sus amigas iban a su casa, Rin estaba contenta. Había conseguido miles de teléfonos, y hasta el teléfono de Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha para reclamarle lo que fuera necesario.

Todas sus amigas tenían una adicción. Sango y Kagome le iban al Barcelona, Rin y Ayame le iban al Manchester. E hicieron una apuesta.

En un bar lujoso gracias a los contactos de Ayame consiguieron asientos en una fina mesa y cervezas gratis. El humo del cigarro era lo que daba el ambiente de que estaban en un bar, y también un señor ebrio con un arrugado traje que contaba sus problemas al cantinero. Las cuatro estaban viendo el partido de manera entretenida, Kagome estaba sonriendo al ver como su jugador favorito hacia un grandioso juego.

-¡CHINGADO!-Gritó Kagome al ver como Deco había fallado un gol-

-Cristiano esta bien bueno-Ayame era fan pero no en exceso, si podía perderse un par de juegos pero también si los veía se sentía muy bien. El tiempo iba pasando y ningún equipo metía un gol. Y por fin Cristiano metió gol por sorpresa de todos-

-¡GOL!-Eran las únicas mujeres que estaban en el lugar, y posiblemente las únicas que veían el futbol-

Pero Kagome y Sango aun no perdían la emoción y el entusiasmo. Aun creían fervientemente que su equipo iba a ganar. Barcelona falló todos los penales, Y aunque el Manchester jugaba con flojera iba ganando, Kagome llevaba más de tres cigarrillos y dos cervezas. No deseaba ponerse ebria y olvidar el juego.

Su apuesta era graciosa, las que perdieran tenían que trabajar por un mes en un café en donde solo se aceptan clientes del sexo masculino y las mujeres tienen que andar disfrazadas en lindos atuendos. Y habían estrechado su mano, y se habían fumado un cigarro entre las cuatro en señal de promesas. Así que estaba en juego su orgullo, Kagome deseaba un milagro. Sango estaba rezando para que algo bueno sucediera en el segundo tiempo.

¿Creen en las coincidencias?

Muchachos guapos con ropa costosa entraron al lugar.

-¡MESSI, MESSI, MESSI!-Gritaba Sango entusiasmada mientras alzaba sus manos y apuntaba a su jugador favorito correr con el balón, después de darse cuenta de que no estaba en su casa, bajo con cuidado las manos y miró alrededor de manera nerviosa-

Faltaban quince minutos para que se acababa el juego. El celular de Kagome comenzó a sonar con el himno del Barcelona para sorpresa de sus amigas, y Kagome solo las miró raro.

-_No molestes estoy ocupada-_Colgó la llamada mientras miraba a sus amigas-¡GOOOOOOOOOOL!-Gritaron Sango y Kagome mientras tomaban la cerveza, brindaban y luego la bebían de golpe-

-¿Quién era?-Preguntó Rin mientras veía el partido-¡GOL!-Gritaron Ayame y Rin mientras Kagome levantaba su ceja-

-¿QUÉ? NO MAMES-Gritó Kagome molesta mientras miraba quien la había llamado-Me llamo mi mamá-Se levanto para salir del bar y entonces regresarle la llamada a su mamá-

Duró varios segundos en que su mamá contestara.

-_¡Mamá, lo siento. Estoy con mis amigas viendo un partido!-_Estaba segura de que su mamá la estaba odiando demasiado-_¿Beber? Por favor no le venden alcohol a menores-_Y entonces entro a una tienda de dulces y compro dos paquetes de chicles, aun mantenía esa conversación con su mamá. Dos de sus amigos se detuvieron en una esquina y Kagome los saludo con una sonrisa. Dejo que su mamá hablara para gritarles que el Manchester iba ganando-_Lo se-_No escuchó lo que su mamá dijo pero de seguro era algo de los peligros de estar en un bar, si se enteraba en que bar estaba a su mamá le iba a dar un infarto-

Cuando termino la llamada sintió un par de manos cubrirle los ojos. Manos grandes que le cubrían su visión, y un aroma a chanel le llegó a su nariz; Y lo que le desesperaba es que no escuchaba unas palabras de su agresor. Y sin darle aviso lo golpeo con su codo en el pecho y luego se giro para golpearlo en los testículos.

-¡PERRA!-Gritó Inuyasha y después Kagome comenzó a reírse al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Inuyasha. Tirado en el suelo, revolcándose de dolor y gritando perra. Miles de mujeres voltearon a verlo-

-¿Su nombre es perra?-Preguntó de manera agresiva Kagome mientras las muchachas se giraban molestas y entonces Kagome dejaba en el suelo a Inuyasha-¡Y tu no vuelvas a asustarme!-Le llegó a la mente las palabras que el había dicho para la reportera y sintió que deseaba golpearlo más veces. Pero solo entro calmada al bar para continuar viendo el partido, a tres minutos del partido nada interesante paso. Y el resultado fue sencillo-

Manchester gana. Y eso significa Barcelona pierde.

-¡Son sirvientitas!-Se burlaron Rin y Ayame mientras Kagome rolaba sus ojos y Sango apretaba su puño-

-¡Estúpido Messi!-Kagome simplemente se estaba resignando-

-¿Vamos a buscarles su trabajo?-Preguntó Ayame con una grande sonrisa mientras Kagome miraba su cerveza aun sin terminar, y Sango bebía su cerveza para así evitar responder-¡Oh, vamos! Ganaran dinero-Kagome se carcajeo mientras sus amigas se le quedaban viendo-

-¿Siendo sirvienta de alguien?-Sango no podía reírse. Sabían que una apuesta era una apuesta-

-¡Tengo una idea!-Dijo Rin mientras formaba en sus labios una curva demasiado peligrosa, tan peligrosa que Sango y Kagome comenzaron a temerle-¿Crees que no note que Inuyasha Taisho salió por esa puerta en el instante en el que tu saliste?-Kagome fingió que no sabía de lo que estaba hablando, pero Rin sabía como hablar de manera directa y también sabía hacer que nadie se aburriera cuando relataba algo. Y esa mirada, Kagome deseaba que la mirada de Rin cambiara-Cambio de apuesta...Kagome y Sango tienen que seducir a sus respectivos prospectos...Y deben continuar hasta que ellos digan _alto_-Kagome levanto la ceja y Sango rió de manera nerviosa-

-Eso es demasiado Rin-Dijo Ayame mientras la muchacha dejaba de sonreír y soltaba un grande suspiro-

-Lo sé, pero sus rostros fueron asombrosos-Y ante eso Rin y Ayame rieron de Kagome y Sango por más de seis veces; Las dos muchachas perdedoras de la apuesta estaban nerviosas. La idea que Rin había dicho era demasiado fuerte, posiblemente si lo hubiera hecho y lo hubiera hecho si no tuviera que ver el rostro de Inuyasha todos los sábados-No va a haber apuesta...-Kagome y Sango soltaron un suspiro-

-Sirvienta-Kagome escuchó como se acercaba Inuyasha con un caminar rudo y un rostro molesto-

-Tu castigo viene en camino Kagome-Se burló Rin mientras Kagome le sacaba la lengua-

Y el se acercó como si todo se fuera a congelar solo por el. Y el estaba viendo como los rostros de las meseras lo miraban sorprendidas, y dejaban de atender a sus clientes por verlo. Sonrisas coquetas en todas esas sensuales mujeres, esas sonrisas que el recibía para aumentar su autoestima y su ego. Se acercó fingiendo que no notaba que era tan guapo que podía morir en algún momento por eso.

-Debería de estar en la cárcel por es exquisitamente rico-Murmuró una mesera que estaba cerca de la mesa de Kagome, Rin formó una sonrisa burlesca y Kagome solo deseo irse de ese lujoso bar-

Y por fin llegó hasta ella, arrastró una silla y volteo a ver a sus amigos. De seguro habían quedado en algo, y luego un amigo de Inuyasha se acercó a ellas. Pero más bien se acercó para cazar a Sango.

-¡Ven!-Eso sonaba como una orden, e iba a decirle que no pero fue demasiado tarde el la tomo de la mano bruscamente y comenzó a alejarla de ese bar. Quiso soltarse de su agarre pero simplemente era imposible, la llevó a un callejón y en verdad le daban miedo los callejones sin salidas y con poca luz-Eres una maldita perra ¿Por qué me golpeas?-El estaba furiosa, y cuando levanto su mano a Kagome le dio a entender que la iba a golpear, y si la golpeo tomo sus hombros con brusquedad y la empujo con la pared. Posiblemente mañana la espalda le iba a doler demasiado-

No tuvo tiempo de responder porque el en lugar de darle permiso para hablar, puso su mano bruscamente sobre su cuello para acercarlo a el. Parecía molesto pero no con ella ¿Cómo puede el ser diferente a la persona agradable que le mostro ayer?

¿Cuál era su verdadero carácter?

Deseaba descubrirlo, pero de seguro no iba a ni siquiera a conseguir un recuerdo infante de Inuyasha. El desconfiaba de todos. Odiaba a todos. ¡Ah, que gracioso lo estaba analizando!

-¿Cuándo aprenderás que las sirvientas no tocan a sus jefes?-Tuvo miedo porque ambos estaban cercanos a sus propios rostros, el estaba nervioso y molesto; No lo entendía muy bien-Y yo que venía a disculparme por el malo trato que te dieron ayer-Al soltarla le dolió el cuello y sintió algo extraño dentro de su cuerpo-

-Me disculpo-Estaba agachando su rostro y la mitad de su cuerpo, sus manos detrás de su espalda y el dándole la espalda-Lamento haberte golpeado, no fue mi intensión...Yo siempre seré una sirvienta y eso no se puede cambiar...-Por algún motivo estaba sintiéndose extraña, ya se había sentido así y la verdad no recordaba ese momento-

-Muy tarde-Su voz fue cruda y solo le siguió dando la espalda pero pudo ver que ella hasta se había agachado. Más bien fue el susurro más crudo que de sus labios pudo salir, y sin embargo se detuvo y la levanto bruscamente. Los ojos cafés estaban temblando y el encontró lindo el miedo que ella estaba sintiendo-

-Esta bien que no me perdones, solo fui una broma...-Y mantuvo esa sonrisa falsa, recordaba cada palabra que habían dicho en la televisión-

-¡Oh, por favor! No me dirás que crees en todas las cosas que dicen en la televisión...Te ordeno que **no** las creas-Kagome quito la mano de Inuyasha de su brazo y comenzó a alejarse de el-

Deseaba molestarla, y burlarse de ella. Pero la verdad no estaba de humor.

Y su mal humor era debido a su madre.

_FLASH BACK._

-¿Cómo quieres que la humille de esa manera?, ¿No tienes sentimientos? Creí que eras humilde-Su voz era como la de un niño desilusionado, y se sorprendía de que aunque viviera con su madre aun no conocía su verdadera forma de ser. ¿Era tan difícil dejar de pretender enfrente de tu familia?-

-Dirás lo que digo, y no habrá peros... ¡Jamás podré verte con una sirvienta!-Su mamá sonaba tan furiosa como aquella vez...-¿Por qué la defiendes tanto? Tienes tantas mujeres de las cuales pudiste escoger y sales con esa...-Los dos estaban demasiado exaltados, y el no deseaba repetir un incidente que ya había ocurrido-

-¡TU MISMA FUISTE UNA SIRVIENTA!-Gritó Inuyasha con todo el coraje que estaba escondiendo, y recibió una grande bofetada. Y lo gracioso es que fue por defender a Kagome-

_END OF FLASH BACK._

**Continuará..**

**N/A:**

a la monda que perras vacaciones LOL!

Exceptuando que operaron a mi madre estuvieron rechilas.

Casi muero una amiga toda ebria manejando / mala onda. Mala onda. Aunque cuando le dije "al emo ke le pegamos el culo!" reacciono un poco. LOL!

Así es le restregamos nuestros traseros a un emo, y el emo encantado porque no se quito LOOOL!

"_Ya sabes que al final seré yo"_

BY: willnira is so fuckin' back!


	8. Saludos

**El rey dice...**

_Notas previas:_

In fact you're _boring_. You keep talking about something I don't know.

**Órden ocho: Saludos**

"_Supe que todo desapareció detrás de nosotros"_

-Levanta tu rostro-El levanto el rostro, y le hizo caso a la fotógrafa. Después de todo deseaba mucho trabajar, ya que comenzaba a hacerse más perezoso de lo que ya era-No, no tanto...Juega con tu ropa, vende tu producto-Le recomendó la fotógrafa mientras se acercaba un poco a su compañero de trabajo y le tomaba un par de fotografías; Entre tantas cosas había olvidado como modelar, se sentía estúpido y la ropa le incomodaba. Puso sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de ese incomodo pantalón y trato de sonreír, su mirada le decía una cosa y esa cosa era "sexo"-

Necesitaba tener sexo, y la fotógrafa no era mal prospecto.

Hizo diferentes caras. _Serias. Divertidas. Extrovertidas._ Las otras modelos estaban pasando y se detenían a ver que tan bien modelaba, uso un sofá que estaba a su lado y acomodo la gorra para fingir que estaba divertido. Su trabajo era difícil porque debía de poner un sentimiento que no estaba sintiendo en ese momento, y la fotógrafa parecía excitada tomando una fotografía por cada movimiento que hacía.

Estaba teniendo miles de pensamientos pervertidos en contra de esa mujer. ¡Que sucio era! Y la verdad lo era, desde hace más de dos semanas no lo hacía y estaba a punto de explotar, después de media hora y de varias fotografías logro terminar ese grandioso trabajo, después de darle una buena vista a las modelos se acercó una con su nariz perforada, y usando simplemente ropa interior. Los huesos de sus caderas se notaban demasiado, y la división de sus senos era demasiado notoria. Sus piernas eran más delgadas que las de el. Se acercó de manera peligrosa, su cabello largo cayendo por sus hombros y tocándole la cintura. Era tan delgada que le daba miedo que con una embestida fuera a romperse en dos.

Era una modelo muy fina, cabello negro y largo. Ojos azules, sus ojos eran un mar de poción que invitaban a cualquier hombre a caer en su juego de seducción. Contoneando sus caderas, y cada pierna detrás de una iba acercándose a el. Algunas modelos estaban hablando entre ellas, viendo como esa modelo tenía las agallas de acercarse a Inuyasha.

La saliva de su boca bajaba demasiado lenta y dolorosa, pronto el aroma del perfume de Paris Hilton llegó a su nariz y cuando reacciono ella ya se encontraba enfrente de el. Pasando su lengua por sus labios pintados de color rojo, sus ojos no tan abiertos y demostrando la flojera que sentía estaban viéndolo a el. La fotógrafa estaba viendo esa escena, con una goma de mascar en su boca, dejo de sujetar su cabello rubio para tomar su cámara sin que Inuyasha se diera cuenta. El no parecía molesto de tener a esa modelo acercándose a el, pero definitivamente si les sorprendió a todos la forma en que sonrió esa modelo y la manera sensual en que beso a Inuyasha.

Sus labios se tocaron de manera violenta. Para la audiencia era como ver como una hermosa flor era destruida por un ser perverso. Y ese ser perverso era la modelo, corrompiendo más al pobre Inuyasha.

Cuando ella sintió que el estaba tratando de apartarla, fue que utilizo su arma letal y pego sus piernas más con las de el, beso su cuello y estaba segura de que estaba excitando. La fotógrafa no tomo ninguna fotografía comprometedora, porque las personas malvadas estaban en cualquier lugar esperando atacar a las ovejas, y definitivamente no estaba planeando lidiar con lobos.

Exacto todos creían que Inuyasha era una tierna persona con un vocabulario demasiado extendido.

Pero la modelo no sabía que para excitar a Inuyasha se necesitaba más que eso; El ya había experimentado cosas que estas modelos apenas y sabían que existían. O simplemente habían hecho esas cosas sucias con sus representantes por un grande trabajo.

Su celular comenzó a sonar y fue como se quito a la modelo de encima, y contesto el teléfono.

-_Espera...-_Cubrió su celular moderno mientras miraba a la modelo, la cual parecía querer más. Era egoísta y deseaba dejarla así como estaba-¿Podrías darme espacio? Tengo que atender esta llamada y es muy importante-Hablaba con ironía y de mala gana, la modelo parecía molesta. Aparte de que estaba humillada estaba deseándole la muerte a Inuyasha, miles de modelos vieron como el estaba rechazando a una de las mejores modelos. Y el parecía un niño pequeño cuando hablaba por teléfono, una modelo se burlo del rechazo de la "sensual modelo".-

Inuyasha estaba atendiendo esa llamada mientras llegaba una muchacha para ayudarlo a cambiarse. Colgó la llamada mientras evitaba que le pusieran sobre su cara una brocha.

-¿Vez que soy mujer como para andarme pintando?-Preguntó el burlesco. Se levanto y tomo su chaqueta con su bufanda para comenzar a irse. Más le valía a Kagome cuidar su anillo, pensó con una falsa sonrisa mientras comenzaba a irse y justo en la entrada del elevador con un traje negro y unos lentes chanel estaba viendo a su hermano. Su sonrisa se desvaneció y todo lo que quedo de ese momento fue un bufido de molestia-

Su hermano era observado por cada mujer que pasaba o por cada homosexual.

-Tenemos que ir al festival-Dijo Sesshoumaru mientras le picaba al elevador y esperaba que este se abriera para así ambos poder adentrarse en el, fueron veintidós pisos los que bajaron gracias al elevador y en ningún piso Inuyasha protesto por esas absurdas ideas que su familia tenía con tal de ganar dinero y luego donarlo a los hospitales-Felicidades-Dijo Sesshoumaru mientras marcaba para que su chofer los recogiera en esos momentos, Inuyasha llevó sus manos a las bolsas de su pantalón y levanto ambas cejas para decir un "como sea". Sesshoumaru levanto simplemente una ceja, Inuyasha estando de mal humor era peor que una adolescente con cólicos-¿Los cólicos te matan, señorita?-Se burló de su hermano mientras Inuyasha lo volteaba a ver totalmente molesto. ¿Qué le producía satisfacción a Sesshoumaru? El hecho de poder hacer pasar a Inuyasha malos momentos. Exactamente con esos-

-¡Haha! Y con ustedes en la categoría de 'Chistes estúpidos' el ganador es Sesshoumaru-Dijo Inuyasha con sarcasmo mientras su hermano mayor le sacaba la lengua-

-Da igual te felicitaba por que solo tu defendiste a las chicas en navidad-Inuyasha miró el suelo odiando ese tema. ¿Porqué nadie parecía olvidarlo? Todos siempre tenían que regresarlo y la verdad era cansado pretender que todo estaba bien-¡Que agallas el hablarle así a mamá! Yo me hubiera orinado en ese momento-Sesshoumaru y el lenguaje bromista no iba con el, pero iba a dejarlo ser porque así iban a perder un poco de tiempo-

-¿Qué gane con eso?-Preguntó Inuyasha hablando de manera seria por primera vez con su hermano; Sesshoumaru no supo que rostro poner cuando escucho la manera de Inuyasha de hablar-Nada, ¡No, espera! Si gane algo una bofetada y la forma histérica en que mamá se puso...Nos pusimos-Y se sintió horrible en esos momentos, sintió que de nuevo deseaba querer romperle el rostro a alguien-

-¡Hey, llegaron por nosotros!-No sabía que decirle a su hermano en esos momentos, y por primera vez le dolió el hecho de verlo así. Jamás había visto a un Inuyasha triste y molesto al mismo tiempo-

Claro que sabía lo que su madre y su hermano habían hecho. Los dos se habían vuelto locos, Inuyasha fue a encerrarse a su habitación y destrozo su cuarto. Rompió el colchón de su cama y las almohadas, el librero lo tiró y deshojo los libros como si eso le produjera un poco de placer. Subieron los dos al carro sin decir algo. El silencio iba a ser mejor que palabras tontas, pensó Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha siempre fue del tipo explosivo, un par de gritos y el explotaba. Y así lo habían criado las niñeras, ya que el jamás vio que su madre cargara a Inuyasha y le cantara canciones de cunas. O que le cambiara los pañales. No, de hecho su madre la perfecta Izayoi Taisho ante todos solo sacaba a su hijo cargado en sus brazos para algo público.

Sonrió con ironía, dudaba de que en su casa existiera el amor. Pero esa era la forma de pensar de Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha podría creer que sus padres todavía se amaban pero no se iba a meter en su mente y hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

Su mamá aparte de darle una cachetada a Inuyasha estrelló un cenicero en la cabeza de Inuyasha. ¡Y su familia fue nominada por la familia perfecta del año! La gente pagaría por esa noticia. Sus pensamientos desaparecieron cuando el chofer detuvo su carro y fue cuando los dos hermanos bajaron con una grande sonrisa, periodistas los rodearon y también los guardaespaldas que evitaban el paso de los reporteros ansiosos.

Hicieron su camino hasta la entrada en donde vieron a su papá en un pequeño escenario estar diciendo el motivo de ese festival. Los dos hijos subieron con el, Inuyasha le quito el micrófono a su padre mientras miraba a su mamá y a su papá.

-_¡Sera una carrera patrocinada por mi padre, cinco millones!-_Sesshoumaru intento hacer algo por eso, pero la gente ya estaba sonando sorprendida y el señor Taisho vio la confusión en sus ojos. Pero Inuyasha solo estaba viendo a su madre. La señora perfecta estaba aguantando las ganas de querer formar una mueca en su rostro en esos momentos. Varias personas disfrazadas de cosas lindas sosteniendo globos, y puestos que estaban siendo tratados por los sirvientes de la señora Taisho.-_ ¡Eso hare yo para entretenerlos! Yo competiré con Sesshoumaru ¿Qué dices padre?-_Su mamá aplaudió y su papá asintió con una sonrisa-_¡Y Sesshoumaru también entra en la carrera!-_Todos adorarían ver competir a los hermanos Taisho. Su papá preocupado tuvo que aceptar, no deseaba quedar mal frente a las personas-

Con el motor de sus motocicletas rugiendo. Y con los cascos en su cabeza, estaban observando a esa hermosa mujer de curvas peligrosas alzar la bandera. La gente estaba entusiasmada y los hermanos estaban mirándose, Sesshoumaru aceptó porque era su hermano y la verdad deseaba patearle el ego a su hermano. Si Kagome lo hacía ¿Por qué el no?

**--**

-¿Cómo te sientes?-Le preguntó Kagome a su mamá; La respuesta que recibió fue una asentida con una sonrisa-¡Dios! Que susto me diste...-Y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla-

Y así como si nada su mamá comenzó a dormirse poco a poco, y ella solo tuvo que observarla. Salió del cuarto donde estaba su mamá con menos preocupación. Su mamá se había enfermado al parecer era anemia por no comer, según el doctor no era algo de lo que debía preocuparse, pero era imposible no preocuparse por la única persona que tenía a su lado.

Simplemente fue un poco de anemia en unos días iba a estar excelente. Al momento en que se agacho pudo ver como la cadena con el anillo de Inuyasha salía de su blusa. Se irguió y colocó la cadena con el anillo sobre sus manos. Debía regresar ese anillo, era costoso y en algún momento iba a meterse en problemas si alguien los veía. Se lo colocó de nuevo sobre su cuello y decidió ir a dar una vuelta al hospital. Se detuvo en los cuneros y pudo ver a las hermosas bebes mover sus pequeñas manos.

-¡Son hermosos!-Habló para ella misma, la enfermera estaba acomodándoles un par de cosas y ella estaba ahí observando a los bebes. Sentía que al ver a los bebes las preocupaciones desaparecían-

-Tu y tus estúpidos juegos, ¿Cuándo vas a crecer?-Kagome no deseaba voltear porque efectivamente no era su asunto. Y esa voz si que sonaba molesta-

-Cuando tu pene llegue a las estrellas, idiota...-Deseaba reír ante esa respuesta pero mejor mordió un poco su lengua y se giro para observar de quien se trataba. ¡Ta da! Ahí estaba Inuyasha, y tuvo que agachar un poco su rostro porque el estaba en silla de ruedas con su pierna enyesada. No era toda la pierna solo era hasta la rodilla-Zorra ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? No, espera viniste a verme ¿Verdad?-Y su arrogancia era más alto que el en ese momento, su cabello negro estaba totalmente desarreglado-

-No mi mamá esta internada pero...Debes ser alto para saber las cosas-Le saco la lengua y comenzó a caminar por su lado pero el la detuvo, poniendo su mano sobre la muñeca de Kagome y cuando ella dejo de caminar la tiro hacia el. Y ella dio media vuelta y se estaciono sobre las piernas de Inuyasha-

-¿No quieres saber que me paso?-Ella tenía sus ojos bien abiertos y el estaba sonriendo, simplemente sonriendo. Antes de que la chica pudiera hablar el la interrumpió-Me accidente en una carrera de moto... ¿Qué tiene tu mamá?-El no era malo simplemente se dejaba ver como el chico duro sin sentimientos que es un idiota, pero ella sabía que no era malo-

-Anemia, Inuyasha...Quiero decirte algo-Mordió su labio nerviosa mientras llevaba sus manos a su cuello, Inuyasha formo una cara de asco-

-¡Ugh! No, no quiero ser el hombre con el que pierdas tu virginidad-Kagome se levanto de donde estaba y lo miró molesta-

-Quería devolverte tu estúpido regalo de navidad, es muy costoso y no puedo aceptar eso...Si quieres regalarme algo tiene que ser algo que tu hayas ganado por tus propios meritos, no quiero algo que tus papás te compraron-Le dejo la cadena con el collar sobre su regazo mientras comenzaba a alejarse-¡Y ve como soy yo la que se esta yendo!-Le dijo en voz alta mientras el simplemente formaba una sonrisa-

No regreso a su habitación, la siguió para saber en que habitación ella se estaba quedando y su sorpresa fue que solo era a tres habitaciones de la suya. Tuvo una grandiosa idea. Se alejo del cuarto de donde estaba Kagome y la vio salir para ver a un par de amigos los dos hombres, uno de ellos con unos audífonos y el otro con un chaleco con peluche o algo así.

Frunció su entrecejo cuando vio como los dos besaban la mejilla de Kagome al mismo tiempo y ella no los estaba rechazando. Y sin darse cuenta había apretado demasiado esa silla de ruedas, y el estúpido de Sesshoumaru hizo algo para tirarlo.

-¡IDIOTA!-Gritó Inuyasha mientras giraba en el suelo de dolor por su pierna-

-¡Inuyasha!-Dijo Kagome asustada mientras iba con sus amigos para ayudarlo a levantarlos-Sesshoumaru no debiste hacerle eso-Le reclamo Kagome mientras los amigos de Kagome lo ayudaban a levantarse-

-Casi muero-Anunció Sesshoumaru como si Inuyasha hubiera cometido un terrible crimen-

-¡Los locos de la carrera!-Dijo uno de los amigos de Kagome, y ese era el que no escondía parte de su rostro con la gorra del chaleco. Más bien el que hablo fue el chico con los audífonos y con un cabello extrovertido y una perforación en el lóbulo de su oído izquierdo-

-¿Ustedes son?-Inuyasha no planeaba ser rudo pero estaban en su territorio. Territorio que debía de compartir con Sesshoumaru-

-En cuanto pueda te tiro de la calle más empinada-Lo amenazo Sesshoumaru con una sonrisa que hizo sentir escalofríos a Kagome-

-Amigo tienes un tatuaje-Dijo el muchacho del chaleco mientras el otro decía "Enserio ¿Dónde?"-¡Ahí!-Dijo mientras el muchacho levantaba su blusa y efectivamente enseñaba un tatuaje que decía "yo te"-

-Tu también tienes un tatuaje-Kagome formo una sonrisa ya que conocía perfectamente bien lo que sus dos amigos estaban haciendo-¡Y dice 'amo'!-Volvió a hablar el muchacho que no ocultaba su rostro-

-¡Yo te...amo!, ¡Yo te amo!-Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras Kagome le quitaba el gorro del chaleco-

-¡Raros!-Dijo Inuyasha de manera grosera, Sesshoumaru se adentro a la habitación para ver la televisión-¿Quiénes son?-Volvió a preguntar de manera menos amable que la primera-

-Shin...-Dijo el muchacho quitando la gorra de su chaleco de su cabeza y dejaba a la vista unos ojos azules con cabello rubio-

-Yin-El otro muchacho tenía el cabello oscuro y podría ser como el gemelo de Kagome. Misma estatura. Misma pose. Mismo cabello revuelto que llamaba la atención-Kagome iba a traer chocolates pero termine gastándome todo en una botella de vodka-Murmuró Yin sonrojado mientras Kagome lo miraba un poco molesta-

-Y yo le puse lo que faltaba del dinero-Inuyasha rió ante eso-Nos tenemos que ir tenemos una audición esta noche y si nos hacemos famosos te juro que te llevamos a Francia-Se despidió de sus amigos mientras volteaba a ver a Inuyasha-

-Hacen música con juguetes, son sorprendentes...Que te mejores-Despeino un poco a Inuyasha y comenzó a irse-

-¡Salúdame a tu mamá, te lo ordeno!-Dijo con voz fuerte mientras ella asentía y luego era reprendida por una enfermera por estar molestando a los otros enfermos. Kagome entro a su habitación un poco molesta, e Inuyasha entro también a la suya con una grande sonrisa formada en su rostro. Para Sesshoumaru era raro ver esa sonrisa pintada en los labios de su hermano; Aunque todavía estaba molesto con ese idiota-

Y estaba igual de aburrido que en su casa, Sesshoumaru jugaba cartas por si solo y a veces llegaba su asistente Kagura para decirle las buenas noticias. Kagura para el era una diosa, es decir tenía el cuerpo que cualquier hombre desearía tener en su esposa o novia, sus ojos eran la más fina tentación que el tenía. Y sus labios eran carnosos y suaves, una vez los probó y en ese momento supo que Kagura no era de esas fáciles a las que acostumbraba. Y solo por eso deseaba tenerla más.

Su mirada dorada siempre se posaba en sus piernas o su trasero; Kagura tenía todo el encanto en el que cualquier hombre podría caer, pero su hermano parecía inmune a saberlo. O más bien porque con todas sus asistentes se había acostado, o porque Kagura estaba enamorado de el, el juego ya no era tan interesante. Continúo viendo la televisión para impedir que su hermano escuchara bien lo que Kagura decía.

Las horas eran años eternos los cuales el tenía que pasar. Y cuando la puerta se abrió y Kagura estaba por salir, los ojos de Kagura vieron que una chica común estaba por entrar a la habitación.

Kagura recibió una sonrisa delicada y llena de ternura que le removió un poco su corazón. Pero aun así su carácter frío estaba con ella, evitando que cualquier acto de amabilidad afectara un poco su carácter perfecto. Perfección ante todo, era su lema.

-¡Ups! Vengo a ver a Sesshoumaru y a Inuyasha-Los dos intentaron asomarse quien era, y entonces Kagura la tomo rudamente por el antebrazo y se la enseño a los muchachos. Ella solo mostró un rostro con dolor-¿Au?-Murmuró mientras luego cambiaba su carácter y se quitaba ese agarre. Y sobo un poco su antebrazo, al parecer las uñas no terminaron de encajarse-

-¿Rin?-Preguntaron ambos, la muchacha asentía y miraba feo a Kagura-

-Cierras la puerta cuando salgas-Las órdenes de Inuyasha jamás se cuestionaban o no se cumplían. Si el decía que quería un desfile todos lo organizarían por el poder que sus padres tenían en las personas. Kagura obedeció como el ser obediente que era, pero no desperdició el tiempo en poder bien a esa mujer que acababa de entrar. Era bonita pero sabía por las noticias que ella no tenía dinero o posibilidad de acercarse a Sesshoumaru, se fue con una sonrisa en su rostro. Miles de ideas se le ocurrían, como una leona y un león ella tenía que proteger lo suyo-

-Les traje esto-Dijo mientras sacaba un par de flores y las colocaba entre los dos hermanos con una sonrisa-Y también unas revistas y chocolates-Les dio las revistas de mujeres a Inuyasha y a Sesshoumaru les dio unas de chismes, después de todo eran las únicas que tenía. Y los chocolates los dejo cerca de las flores-¿Cómo se sienten?-Preguntó mientras los dos se miraban molestos-

-Bien ¿Y tu?-Y por accidente los dos lo habían dicho al mismo tiempo haciendo reír a Kagome. Y entonces Rin escuchó un par de voces que reconocía, les levanto el dedo pulgar mientras salía para ver de quien se trataba su sorpresa fue a encontrarse a Sango y a Ayame en el hospital, sabía de lo de la mamá de Kagome pero según ella Sango y Ayame odiaban los hospitales-

-¡Hey!-Dijo Rin mientras dejaba la puerta abierta y entonces corría a abrazar a sus amigas. Kagome simplemente roló sus ojos y saco su lengua para comenzar a mover su cara de manera ridícula-¡Ugh, pareces enferma mental!-Dijo Rin mientras se burlaba un poco y Kagome reía igual que sus amigas-

-Ya mañana a la escuela...-Dijo mientras miraba a sus amigas y las demás asentían-¿Quieren ver a Inuyasha?-Sus amigas asintieron mientras Kagome entraba a la habitación de Inuyasha y entonces sonreía-Inuyasha ellas son Ayame y Sango son tus fans...-Inuyasha estaba observando a Ayame y luego paso a observar a Sango-¡Wow, tranquilo con esas miradas!-Sango y Ayame rieron de manera nerviosa-

-¿Me puedo tomar una foto con los dos?-Preguntó Ayame mientras Inuyasha negaba y Sesshoumaru de manera amable asentía, Kagome levanto su ceja y entonces Sango le dio el celular a Kagome para que tomara la foto. Fue una con Inuyasha y otra con Sesshoumaru, y después toco el turno con Ayame. No pudo continuar porque su celular comenzó a sonar-

Al sentir la mirada de todos puesta sobre ella, decidió salir del cuarto para atender con más calma la llamada.

-_Lo siento pero mi mamá no puede asistir a ese lugar...-_Odiaba el celular de su mamá, ya que el celular de su mamá jamás dejaba de sonar-_Iré para allá..._-Cortó la llamada mientras guardaba su celular en su pantalón, a decir verdad la voz de la persona con la que habló sonaba como de una señorita. La voz un poco ruda y un poco seria, entro con sus amigas mientras sonreía-Tengo que ir a recoger unas cosas, me llaman cuando se vayan...-Se despidió con una sonrisa un poco falsa mientras salía del cuarto pensando en esa extraña llamada telefónica-

-¿Vieron su cara?-Preguntó Ayame mientras las chicas asentían y entonces Inuyasha levantaba una de sus cejas negras-

-Kagome Higurashi si que es rara...-Dijo Sango con una grande sonrisa en sus labios. Sesshoumaru solo se quedo pensando en ese apellido, ya lo había escuchado en algún lugar y no precisamente con el nombre de Kagome acompañando al apellido-

Mientras más rápido llegara más rápido iba a regresar, tomo un taxi aun sintiendo que su corazón se le iba a salir en cualquier momento y solo en cuestión de segundos pudo sentirse más tranquila. Aunque sus piernas las estuviera manteniendo en movimiento y estuviera mordiendo un poco sus labios en señal de nerviosismo, estaba segura de que el lugar al que iba no era algo inseguro.

El taxi se detuvo en una calle que jamás había visto, con el sol entrando por todos lados y en cada pequeño espacio de las calles. Arboles gigantes que parecían querer danzar junto con el viento, carros lujosos que solo se comparaban con los carros que Inuyasha tenía, era como si fuera otro lado de la ciudad. Hasta tuvo miedo de respirar cuando encontró tremendo lugar, le pago al taxista y comenzó a salir del taxi con una sonrisa llena de miedo. Sus ojos curiosos miraban a todos lados, el lugar parecía limpio.

Los edificios eran enormes y brillaban ante sus ojos. ¿Dónde estaba? Deseaba preguntar pero al parecer las personas estaban más ocupadas en contestar su celular y mirar sus rostros en sus polveras, miró su mano y vio al lugar en el que iba. A un hospital, se apresuro a caminar hacia el hospital, evitando chocar con esas personas que usaban perfume chanel para ir a hacer ejercicio o al menos en su imaginación ellos usaban un perfume costoso para ir y a hacer las compras. Sonrió mientras entraba por esa grande puerta y entonces miraba a la enfermera, eran cuatro enfermeras. Las cuatro parecían molestas.

-Me acaba de hablar soy...Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi-Dijo mientras la enfermera asentía y entonces una enfermera se levantaba de su silla para comenzar a caminar enfrente de ella, la siguió porque al parecer eso le indicaba. Su mamá de seguro venía a ver a una de sus amigas o algo así en ese hospital. No entendía mucho pero estaba supliendo a su mamá. La enfermera era hermosa, más bien todas las enfermeras. Cabello bien recogido y peinado, con labios pintados de colores diferentes al igual que sus uñas-

Jamás había visto algo igual. Los pasillos se veían pulcramente limpios, y no había ruidos solo esos zapatos de enfermera que la señorita estaba usando. Subieron al piso veintiséis. Y la enfermera la guió hasta una puerta. El número "601".

-La señora que normalmente viene no pudo venir ¿Me equivoco?-Kagome negó y entonces la enfermera miró el informe del paciente que estaba adentro de esa habitación-Solo puedo informarle a esa persona el estado del paciente...-La enfermera se portaba agradable y Kagome asintió, toco primero la puerta y la enfermera comenzó a retirarse-

No escucho nada simplemente entro con cuidado. Iba a disculparse porque su mamá no pudo asistir a ver a la paciente. No se asusto de ver tantos aparatos en esa persona, suero, y aparatos que medían cada latir de esa persona. Kagome noto que ese lugar estaba muy frío, en el sentido de que posiblemente nadie lo visitaba. Solo había una flor dentro de un florero la cual los pétalos se desprendían poco a poco.

Las ventanas estaban cerradas, y esa persona parecía estar dormida. O eso creyó ella.

-¿Quién eres tu?-Su voz era fuerte y a Kagome le dio miedo escuchar esa voz, simplemente trago con dificultad y agacho parte de su cuerpo para disculparse-

-Soy hija de Sounomi Higurashi, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi y como ella esta enferma vine en lugar espero que no le moleste...-Se irguió cuando vio que esa persona no dijo nada en solo un par de minutos, pero lo vio sonreír-¿Quiere que abra las ventanas? Jamás me gustaron los hospitales...-Fue y abrió un poco las ventanas y cuando lo hizo pudo ver mejor a la persona enfermera. Era un señor ya grande. Cabello negro que pintaba un par de canas, ojos cafés cansados. Era alto. Y sus labios estaban resecos-No se que relación tiene con mi mamá pero estoy segura de que debe de ser su amigo...-El señor estaba muy sorprendido. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo-

-¿Has escuchado hablar de _Gyoma Higurashi_?-Preguntó el señor mientras Kagome asentía y miraba a ese señor-

-¿Conoció a mi abuelo? Mi mamá me contaba cosas de el, solo que me dijo que el había muerto...-No sabía exactamente que sentir. Siempre deseo conocer a sus abuelos pero solo conoció a un par de hermanas de su mamá-¿Cuál es su nombre?-Preguntó Kagome mientras esa persona simplemente sonreía débilmente-

-No soy alguien importante...-Dijo simplemente mientras Kagome sonreía aun deseando saber el nombre de esa persona, y cuando la vio levantarse para atender una llamada pudo sentir una lágrima resbalar por su ojo-_"¿Qué ha pasado?"-_Se preguntó el mismo en su mente mientras veía como regresaba Kagome con una sonrisa-

Las palabras que Kagome decían eran inteligentes. Fue una exquisita plática entre los dos. El le conto aventuras de _Gyoma Higurashi_, y se sintió orgulloso de ver la sonrisa llena de felicidad de Kagome al escuchar de su abuelo.

Para Kagome esa persona era interesante, no sabía mucho de ella pero simplemente era sorprendente. Conocía tan bien a su abuelo, según el eran viejos amigos. Con diferentes destinos, y se sintió feliz de la forma en que esa persona hablaba de su abuelo.

Jamás había escuchado hablar a alguien tan bonito de su familia. Y mientras más hablaba con el, el tiempo pasaba más rápido. Estaba escuchando aventuras y desventuras de su abuelo, y la verdad era como si estuviera escuchando un cuento. Se sentía como cuando era niña y su mamá le contaba aventuras de su papá, historias de las cuales jamás se cansaría de escuchar.

**Continuará...**

**N/A:**

Ya el lunes entro a la escuela D: puras _MAMADAS_! ;(

X:pinche Andrea puras pendejadas dices.

Andrea: obvio bastardo, sino dijera pendejadas esto sería un _panteón_!

_**DEJEN REVIEWS.**_

"_No tengo que mentirte, _

_Simplemente retuerzo la verdad a mi conveniencia"_

By: willni**rawrrr**


	9. Four

**El rey dice...**

_Notas previas:_

No, no planeo hacer a Kagome millonaria de la nada. Si lo hiciera entonces sería aburrido.

**Capitulo 9: cuatro**

"_Show me what you can do with your cock"_

Ella no se conformaba con la soledad porque cuando estaba sola temía hablar con ella sola, pero había momentos en que toleraba estar en soledad pero normalmente es por eso que tenía demasiados amigos. Tenía tantos amigos que a veces le gritaban en la calle y ella les sonreía. Muchos decían que adoraban la manera espontanea de hablar, otros decían que ella era alguien respetable.

¿Por qué era respetable?

Era una loca que bebía cuando salía y no respetaba a nadie. Y si ella fuera la ley estaba segura de que la gente podría andar desnuda; Si a ella no le afectara entonces todo estaba muy bien, camino a la casa de Inuyasha tomo el tren y vio a un señor que estaba acostado cubierto con periódico y aunque nadie se acercaba a el, ella saco el almuerzo que jamás se comía y se lo dejo en su regazo. Cuando llegó a la estación se bajo de allí, notando a todas las amigas que estaban sonriendo y las personas contentas que estaban bajando o subiendo del metro.

Subió las escaleras y respiró ese aire que la rodeaba. Lo único que era gratis era el aire y el amor. Pero había personas que compraban el amor con joyas y otras cosas que ella estaba dispuesta a rechazar; Llegó a la casa de los Taisho y tuvo que cambiarse con el uniforme de las sirvientas. Era un vestido demasiado extraño que la hacía ver como si fuera una actriz porno.

Barrió esos pasillos escuchando un poco de música y pretendió que la escoba era alguna clase de novio. Y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, y luego dejo de jugar porque necesitaba estudiar. Termino con ese salón, y cambió el agua de las flores.

No sabía porque pero el aire que rodeaba esta casa siempre era un aire más puro, menos asfixiante que el de su mundo. No deseaba tener una casa tan grande, posiblemente se conformaría con una de dos pisos y con un jardín para así tener un perro. Se sintió estúpida al haber creído que se iba a casar con Hojo, sin darse cuenta el tiempo iba pasando más rápido y Kaede le pidió que llevara el té de la tarde. Y así lo hizo y por alguna razón la charola estaba temblando un poco.

Entro con cuidado y escuchó como estaban ahí Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Izayoi y otra mujer. Una mujer delgada y de ojos fríos, no supo porque pero se sintió intimidada.

-Deja de ver a mis hijos y sirve el té-Asintió mientras se agachaba para poner el te sobre la mesita, y entonces servía el té-

-¡Ah, es la chica que fue con tu hijo en la fiesta de navidad! Que vergüenza-Estaba conteniendo su coraje a un grado en el que podía explotar y podía abofetear a esas dos mujeres, pero simplemente continúo sonriendo-Que bueno que solo fue algo de una noche, no te veo con ella como esposa de Inuyasha-Ni que estuviera hambrienta por el dinero-

-¡Lo serviste mal!-Gritó Izayoi mientras los dos adolescentes miraban como estaba Kagome apretando su puño y entonces ella quito el flequillo de su rostro para ver a las dos señoras-¿Eres tan pobre que no sabes nada?-Jamás había sido humillada así-

-¡Yo digo que es estúpida!-Y la verdad no necesitaba que alguien la defendiera ella podía hacerlo sola, pero no podía defenderse. Debía aceptar cada humillación porque solo era una empleada aparte no quería perder el trabajo de su mamá-

No soportaba la humillación, de hecho estaba conteniendo las lágrimas ni la mamá de Hojo la había humillado de esa manera.

-Estamos esperando las galletas...-Dijo la otra mujer mientras Kagome hacía una corta reverencia y comenzaba a retirarse-

Cuando salió de ese cuarto sintió que las lágrimas no podían esperar, y que la fuerza que había sentido en esos momentos simplemente la abandonaba en cuestión de segundos. Siguió caminando aun sintiendo que sus rodillas temblaban, la verdad estaba teniendo miedo ya no deseaba regresar y enfrentar a esa señora. Había regresado a la cocina y ahí pudo ver a Kaede tomando un café, al verla llorando.

Y simplemente cuando trato de tocar los hombros de Kagome ella se aparto violentamente.

-¿Te ordeno que me mandaras allá para que me humillara?-Preguntó ella mientras limpiaba sus ojos y sentía como un grande nudo en su garganta se formaba. Las que estaban en la grande cocina, todas o mejor dicho pocas de las empleadas que se encontraban allí estaban sorprendidas, escuchando atentamente lo que salía de la boca de Kagome-

-Yo no sabía...-Dijo Kaede preocupada mientras llevaba su mano a la mejilla de Kagome, pero por protección esquivo la mano de Kaede; Las personas que se encuentran sorprendidas o asustadas tienden a evitar ser tocadas de personas que piensan que las traicionaron. Y así estaba Kagome esquivando el roce de las manos de Kaede la persona que creía que la habían traicionado-Jamás haría que humillaran a una persona-Y pidiendo perdón con palabras suaves fue como Kagome la persono, y así recibió un abrazo de Kaede-Ahora debes regresar y llevarle el pan, debes sonreírle. Si te dice algo sigue sonriendo, recuerda que a las que debes tenerles lástima son a ellos no pueden ser ellos mismos...-Kagome entonces fue a lavar su cara y a poner una grande sonrisa-

-La diferencia entre esa bruja y yo es que ella puede besarme miles de veces el trasero y yo no...-Kaede formo una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a retirarse. Una charola en sus manos llena de panecillos y una sonrisa que demostraba que era capaz de soportar una humillación más-

Dejo de sentir esa carga en sus hombros, y aunque sus ojos estaban hinchados y un poco rojizos ella continúo caminando. Se sentía más ligera y segura, y en esos momentos en el que estaba caminando por esos grandiosos pasillos de la mansión Taisho el camino jamás se le había hecho tan largo.

Entro por esa grande puerta sin temor a volver ser humillada; Había olvidado su regla principal, jamás aceptar comentarios hirientes. Sonrió mientras acomodaba su cabello y comenzaba a acercar los panecillos. Inuyasha se había retirado al parecer, dejo su taza llena y posiblemente caliente porque su té aun expulsaba humo. Les regalo una sonrisa a los tres presentes y comenzó a llevarse la tasa de té de Inuyasha.

-¿Se le ofrece algo más?-Preguntó mientras Sesshoumaru hablaba por primera vez en esa reunión, le dijo exactamente que podía irse y pudo ver en sus ojos la vergüenza que sentía de tener una madre así. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a salir de ese salón-

La señora Izayoi dueña de esa casa estaba bebiendo su té disfrutando del mal sabor que le había producido en la boca de Kagome, pero ella también había recibido un disgusto. Había regresado portando una sonrisa y creyéndose superior a todos los que estaban en la habitación, y eso la hizo enojar.

En esa grande casa con hermosas paredes y telas que cubrían las ventanas. Sillones y accesorios que eran dignos de personas con buena posición social, esa casa imponente y hermosa era calificada como una de las más hermosas del mes, era una casa esplendida. Y graciosamente nadie se atrevería a saber que era lo que sucedía dentro de ella.

El había salido de esa reunión no por que hubiera humillado a Kagome había salido de esa reunión porque simplemente no toleraba ver como le causaban sufrimiento a Kagome. El era el único que debía causarle el sufrimiento porque era una persona egoísta que solo pensaba en el mismo.

Le molestaba que su madre creyera que el debía de seleccionar con más cuidado a sus amigos. Le ordenaba y el estaba acostumbrado a ordenar, esa misma noche su madre tomo un avión directo a Nueva York. Siempre había sido así sus dos padres estaban atascados de trabajo y solo tenían un par de días de descanso, fue a su habitación viendo por las ventanas como su madre se marchaba como si en esa casa no tuviera algún bello recuerdo. La vio marcharse con un traje negro y su cabello agarrado, no volteo una sola vez. Y descubrió que en los negocios los hijos solo eran piezas de un juego de ajedrez.

Les habían enseñado cosas desde pequeños, los habían entrenado para ser personas superficiales. Tenía maestros profesionales desde pequeños, todos sabían tocar un instrumento. La mejor educación, los llevaban a la selva o al desierto si era necesario con tal de aprender unas pequeñas cosas.

Desde pequeño le habían enseñado muchas cosas. Y cuando estuviera listo iba a entrar a los negocios. Así que se quedo ahí cambiándose una vez más para asistir a una de esas fiestas en que las niñas solo desean encontrar a alguien con dinero suficiente para que sus herencias se unan y un imperio crezca. Esa noche un par de amigos lo recogieron, la clase de amigos que lleva conociendo desde que tiene razón.

Las personas más poderosas de Japón estaban divididas en varios puestos.

Empresarios: Los cuales eran importantes dependiendo que tan grande fuera su comercio. Los hijos iban a ser herederos de los puestos de presidente o vicepresidente, sin importar si su hijo era capaz o no. Sin importarles si un chico de clase media era más inteligente que su heredero.

El hijo del dueño de la orquesta más famosa iba a seguir con la orquesta. Iba a ser el siguiente en la línea.

Hijos de actores: Estos pequeños en un día eran conocidos y deseados. Y cuando crecieran la fama iba a ser mayor.

Mientras tuvieran dinero todo estaba bien. Y estaba seguro de que el jamás se iba a cansar de tener que vivir esa vida de lujos. Y en esa sociedad también estaban los exclusivos, los que si juntaban a las nuevas generaciones podrían gobernar todo Japón. Eran más de diez familias en total, las más ricas y con los genes más hermosos. Eran reyes. Más que reyes si los ibas a alabar.

La familia Taisho. Una de las familias con la sangre más fina y antigua que haya existido, se rumora que solo esta permitido tener hombres en la familia ya que si una mujer nace el apellido se ve arruinado, y ese rumor fue descartado cuando el señor Inuyasha Taisho (abuelo de Inuyasha) tuvo tres hijos, un hombre y dos mujeres. La mujer murió a sus veinte años debido a la pulmonía y la hija menor simplemente se había ido a vivir a Francia, ignorando sus raíces ya que no deseaba casarse con un hombre que era diez años mayor a ella.

Los números eran todo para las familias.

La familia Hoshi. Maestros del té. Un total de ocho miembros, eran los mejores para enseñarles a los herederos. Y esta familia demostraba claramente que el aprendiz supera al maestro. El viejo Gandish Hoshi aun existía para impartir sus enseñanzas a sus nietos. Su hija Amelia y su esposo Yamisho, cinco eran sus hijos. Ayumi era la mayor, tenía veintidós años. Sabía todo lo que necesitaba saber del té, y era la única que se parecía a su abuela. El segundo era Ginsho el era el más serio y posiblemente el que obedecía siempre, y el estaba de acuerdo en casarse y hacerse feliz a su prometida y solo tenía veinte años. Miroku Hoshi, el mejor maestro de té que hubiera tenido esa familia, la forma en que lo hacía era como si estuviera tratando a una mujer, siempre mostrando esa mirada cautivaba a miles de mujeres, el más mujeriego y el que daba la alegría en su familia. Y al final dos niñas, dos gemelas de cabello negro y ojos azules iguales a sus madres Ayu y Aya, con solo catorce años y por ser las menores eran las consentidas. La única regla de esa familia era que jamás se debería dejar entrar a una mujer.

La familia Royan. Dueños de los mejores restaurantes. Tenían solo un heredero y ese era Kouga por desgracia lo habían criado la jefa de las sirvientas. Y por la falta de cariño de sus padres el joven Kouga era más arrogante que su propia madre. Y desde pequeño fue enseñado a saber las estadísticas; La señora manejaba un canal de comida ya que ella era chef. Y su padre administraba las ganancias que se hacían.

La familia Smitters. Era hijo de los arquitectos más conocidos de Estados Unidos, y también en Japón. La esposa de su padre era una mujer de treinta y siete años se mudaron a Japón hace más de veinte años. Bankotsu era el heredero de la corporación Smitters, arquitectos reconocidos. Su hermana menor que tenía diez años era modelo y la verdad era muy graciosa. Su padre siempre hablaba de que el era el único que debía de continuar el legado y hacerlo llegar más alto pero la verdad el no deseaba continuar el negocio familiar solo que...Iba a hacerlo pero también iba a tomar fotografías.

Y había más familias que destacaban, pero estas cuatro los hijos de sus hijos y sucesivamente iban a dominar Japón. Iban a ser tan ricos que ni el propio presidente o emperador iban a detenernos, estarían adentrados en ese mundo material. Iban a ser asquerosamente poderosos, ellos crecieron sabiendo que podrían divertirse a cambio de que se casaran con las personas que sus padres quisieran.

Solo tres niños ricos habían salido esa noche. Miroku el cual estaba aburriéndose de ver a casi las mismas mujeres pasear delante de el, a decir verdad el jamás salía dos veces con la misma mujer y si había perdido su virginidad con su sirvienta, y fue algo extremadamente erótico que volvería a repetir si fuera virgen. Desgraciadamente ya no la había podido volver a utilizar porque su mamá le cambiaba las sirvientas personales como si fueran calzones, y lo agradecía de todo corazón, ya que el andar explicándoles las cosas a las mujeres era algo complicado y el simplemente no fue hecho para complicaciones; A su lado estaban sus dos mejores amigos, Bankotsu el cual estaba arriba de una cama que había en el club jugando con dos mujeres. Maldito suertudo, pensó divertido al verlo con dos gemelas mientras los dos reían y luego terminaban las dos encima de el.

Y estaba Kouga el cual bebía una cerveza mientras veía con sus ojos libidinosos a las mujeres que bailaban de manera sensual para todos los hombres guapos. Si Inuyasha no estuviera con la pierna rota de seguro estuviera con ellos, Kouga y el se estuvieran riendo de esas mujeres que aparecían con exceso de maquillaje, corta ropa y creyéndose unas diosas. Se reirían de lo mucho que esas mujeres tratan de conseguir a ese hombre y al final terminarían solo con peor reputación de la que ya tenían.

Pudo ver a dos muchachas que estaban pasables y desgraciadamente las dos las tenía Bankotsu, le iba a quitar a una pero los tres se veían demasiado interesados. Y maldijo la suerte de Bankotsu por poder complacer a dos señoritas, y porque estaba aburrido fue a sentarse a lado de Kouga. Los dos riéndose de cada error que cometía Bankotsu.

La envidia y los celos se habían formado en risos rubios, y maquillaje costosos con cuerpos hermosos. Y ellos estaban viendo a las muchachas mirarse entre ellas como si quisieran matarse.

-¿Por qué no tienes a ninguna mujer?-Kouga era un poco alcohólico pero estaba seguro de que sus papas iban a cubrir su alcoholismo con un viaje de seis meses, tiempo en el que su querido amigo iba a estar en rehabilitación. Siempre que hablaba con el siempre escuchaba un 'necesito un trago' y todavía era divertido escucharlo decir eso-

-Mi papá se fue a Francia-Tomo una bebida de color amarillenta mientras se la daba a su amigo-

-Necesitas un trago...-En verdad deseo reír pero no estaba de humor de reírse en esos momentos, decidió agarrar la bebida y terminársela en cuestión de segundos. Le llamó a Inuyasha para saber si podía pasar a su casa, y descubrió que aunque fueran las tres de la mañana Inuyasha siempre contestaba el teléfono. Ni siquiera sonaba como si hubiera estado dormido toda la noche, le colgó la llamada al informarle que iban a ir a su casa y luego se despidió de Bankotsu junto con Kouga. El cual decidió comprar más alcohol para la casa de Inuyasha-

La verdad es que deseaba estar despierto toda la noche para volver a ver como el sol nacía nuevamente, aun estaba sorprendido de que Kouga contara con excelente salud. Ni siquiera tenía asma o problemas con su hígado, el si que era un bastardo suertudo. No podía sentirse mal en un viernes por la noche cuando las luces de la ciudad solo brillaban para el, con el estado sobrio de Kouga estaban encaminándose hacia la casa de Inuyasha.

-¿Qué opinas de la satisfacción automática?-Preguntó Kouga mientras tomaba un cigarrillo apartando por un par de segundos la vista del camino, y luego en cuestión de dos segundos el regreso a ver el camino porque unas luces parecían dirigirse a el-¡VAS EN CENTIDO CONTRARIO, ESTUPIDO!-Saco su cabeza para gritarle eso a su compañero ebrio que pudo haberse estrellado con el-¿Qué opinas de la satisfacción personal?-Volvió a preguntar mientras se detenía en medio de la calle solamente para encender su cigarrillo, y después ya regresaba a acelerar. Miroku simplemente se encogió de hombros-

-Puras mamadas-Dijo Miroku mientras abría una cerveza y comenzaba a beberla, las calles ya parecían más atascadas que antes. Carros con ventanas empañadas, y mujeres que corrían por las calles con sus zapatillas de tacón en sus manos, posiblemente huyendo de personas que solo existían en sus cabezas-¿Qué piensas de la economía del país?-Le lanzó esa pregunta mientras daba un grande trago de su cerveza-

-Boberías-Miroku entonces formo una sonrisa y miró a su amigo como si hubiera ganado un juego de ajedrez-

-¡Jaque mate! La economía del país tiene que ver todo con nosotros...El país no produce dinero nuestras ganancias bajan, el país se mueve un poco comprando nuestros servicios nuestra economía aumenta, la economía y las estadísticas en nuestra vida serán importantes-Kouga trato de no reírse, siguió manejando a 40km/s, mientras veía por breces minutos a su amigo-

-Conmigo no debes fingir ser un sabelotodo-Miroku roló sus ojos y decidió fingir una sonrisa, en cuestión de minutos llegaron a la casa de Inuyasha. Los dos bajaron una hielera llena de cervezas, encontrar la habitación de Inuyasha fue fácil, llevaban yendo a esa casa desde que eran pequeños y ya hasta sabían que clase de objetos había en los pasillos. Recordaban los dos las pequeñas marcas que habían hecho o cosas tontas que eran solamente de ellos cuatro-

Kouga iba cargando la hielera y prácticamente el era el único que decidiría finalizar las dos cervezas que iban a quedar, abrieron la puerta y les sorprendió lo que vieron. Una mujer entre las piernas de Inuyasha y al parecer Inuyasha no estaba disgustado.

-Toda, toda...-Dijo de manera sucia mientras Kouga cerraba la puerta apresurado, descubriendo que había arruinado un pequeño orgasmo de Inuyasha y había interrumpido a la mujer de continuar con la tarea de "lamer toda la cajita feliz de Inuyasha"-Me lleva la chingada-Dijo Inuyasha mientras veía como esa mujer comenzaba a irse-TE LLAMO-Gritó mientras luego veía a sus amigos con cara de molestia, Kouga no se veía desesperado pero muy claro que deseaba tener un par de bebidas y Miroku bueno el estaba con su mirada de pervertido viendo a Inuyasha-¿Qué hacen aquí?-Preguntó enfadado mientras Kouga entonces se sentaba para reírse un rato-

-¿Interrumpimos algo?-Preguntó como si esa pregunta fuera muy obvia, Miroku rió junto con el mientras Inuyasha les sacaba el dedo de en medio-¡Por tu cara de que estas teniendo un cólico diré que si!-Miroku se empezó a reír aun más, obviamente molestando a Inuyasha-Necesito un trago-Inuyasha sonrió cuando escucho decir eso a Kouga, estaba seguro que de los tres Kouga era el que con de manera difícil se ponía ebrio aunque también tomaba con calma y sin apuros. No tomaba a lo idiota-

-¿Qué hacen aquí vascas?-Preguntó mientras tomaba con sus manos la cerveza que Kouga le había enviado-¿No estaban en un club?-Preguntó mientras comenzaba a mover su silla de ruedas en dirección a Miroku y tomaba un palo que tenía y se lo encajaba un poco en el trasero a Miroku, el tenía la culpa por estar agachando y enseñándole todo el trasero-

-Estábamos pero Bankotsu se quedo con las más guapas-Inuyasha asintió aun medio mareado de tremenda mujer que había lamido su cajita feliz con tanta devoción-

El modo de pensar de Kouga era el siguiente "Si te hace sentir bien entonces no debe de estar mal" Posiblemente iba a ser un alcohólico e iba a morir con el hígado todo asqueroso pero el escogió esa vida. Aparte de que sus padres dentro de dos meses iban a mandarlo a rehabilitación así que con más razón debía vivir la vida loca. Por esos todos vivían la loca.

Porque algún día su vida loca iba a terminar.

Así que ahí estaban los hijos de las viejas generaciones consumiendo alcohol y platicando de cosas estúpidas; Uno de ellos deseando destrozar la inocencia de Kagome y los demás simplemente pensando quienes iban a ser sus siguientes victimas de amor.

-Critican nuestra forma de ser cuando fueron ellos los que nos criaron, no entiendo a los adultos-Dijo Miroku de manera sabia mientras Inuyasha y Kouga reían-

-Lo se, se creen superiores y son peores a nosotros-Kouga simplemente bebió su tercera cerveza y miro a sus amigos-

-Si me desaparezco es porque termine en rehabilitación, la cárcel moderna para los famosos si así quieren llamarle-Todos rieron mientras Inuyasha continuaba girando en su silla de ruedas-

Eran los cuatro miembros que iban a gobernar Japón cuando fueran personas maduras y entendieran la importancia que estaban teniendo en esos momentos. Porque ahorita eran solo pequeñas estrellas brillando con mucha suerte, pero en un par de años iban a ser cegados por la avaricia y terminarían viviendo un infierno y un paraíso al mismo tiempo.

**CONTINUARÁ.**

**N/a:**

Madre, tu sabes que sangro para sentirme viva.

**Dejen reviews & háganme putamente feliz!**

"_I don't care if they think I'm crazy"_

Uh ya mañana escuela ke puta weba /!

Atte: willnira.


	10. Líquidos

**El rey dice...**

_Notas previas:_

_He estado bien, gracias por preguntar. Mi cinismo aumenta al igual que mi egocentrismo._

"_Ámame hasta que revientes"_

**Capitulo 10: líquidos...**

Sostenía un estúpido diploma mientras sonreía a esas estúpidas cámaras fotográficas que sus amigas y su madre traían. El modernismo y la era tecnológica ya habían empezado a progresar al igual que a expandirse por todos lados, hoy eran cámaras mañana eran robots que tomaban fotografías en cuestión de segundos; De acuerdo estaba siendo demasiado sarcástica pero sinceramente no se encontraba de buenas.

Sus amigas abrazándola y su mamá tomando fotografías como si fuera alguna especie de paparazzi. Le gustaba tomarse fotografías porque era divertido conservar memorias, pero la verdad es que no estaba de humor. Normalmente dejaba ir todos sus problemas, no guardaba algún rencor ante las personas pero este problema ya era un poco grande. Su mamá aun estaba en reposo pero ya podía hacer más cosas que antes, y por desgracia ahora lidiaba con las exigencias de Inuyasha. ¡El muy zoquete le había _exigido_ un masaje en su asquerosa pierna! Su mamá y sus amigas estaban sonriendo y hablando de algo que ella no entendía.

Pero aun así continuaba sonriendo y viendo a las demás personas pasar emocionadas.

-¡KAGOME, KAGOME!-gritaron un par de muchachitas emocionadas mientras corrían hacia ella con un par de lágrimas en sus ojos. No era sencillo abandonar una escuela por la universidad, dejar la preparatoria sería como un paso más a la responsabilidad. Y obviamente como iba a ir a una universidad iba a tener que equilibrar la vida social con el estudio, así que estaba en una pequeña crisis de responsabilidades-¡Te vamos a extrañar horrores!-Eran un par de muchachitas entusiasmadas, unas...Ocho posiblemente-Sabes que somos como tus fans-Y sus lágrimas caían como si estuvieran hablando con Elvis Presley en versión zombie-

-Yo también-Dijo con una sonrisa y luego la cambio a una sonrisa más triste y abrazo a sus ocho admiradores. Conocía a toda la escuela, algunos rostros eran nuevos y otros ya llevaban toda su vida en esa escuela. Eran demasiados rostros como para recordarlos a todos-

Recibió tres flores, siete cartas, y dos bolsas de cartón llenas de chocolates. Y muchos botones de las camisas.

-Así que...Ya estamos viejas-Dijo Ayame mientras soltaba un suspiro y entonces miraba al cielo nerviosa-

-Deberíamos de ir comprando cremas para las arrugas y pastillas para la osteoporosis-Dijo en broma Sango pero ese comentario solo causo un poco de miedo en las chicas. Y las otras adolescentes continuaban abrazando a Kagome-¿Por qué ella es la popular? Es decir es realista ¿Quién quiere a las realistas? Todos aman a las que viven en un viaje natural-Con viaje natural se refería a los muchachos que ya no necesitaban droga para tener sus fantásticos y drogadictas imágenes que veía en su mente-

-¡Necesitan un bastón!-Dijeron Shin y Yin mientras Kagome reía y entonces se despedía con sus nuevas amigas, los dos fueron a abrazar a Kagome y a las otras dos chicas porque después de todo no habían asistido al final de la ceremonia de graduación de sus amigas para no verlas-Hubiéramos llegado temprano pero hubo trafico...Y...-Las tres amigas levantaron la ceja mientras luego reían los cinco como si supieran que ellos mentían-

-Tráfico de botellas...-Dijo Kagome mientras los dos le sacaban la lengua, la mamá de Kagome regreso con una media sonrisa-

Aparte de fotografías, Shin y Yin trajeron una videograbadora así que estaban grabando cualquier cosa que les gustaba. Ya que ese iba a ser el regalo que les iban a dar a las chicas, los dos grabando un poco de todo. Desde a las porristas las cuales ya no eran tan perras que años anteriores, sonreían pero ellos solo gravaban de sus caderas hacia abajo.

Los deportistas los cuales decían sus pensamientos hacia las tres chicas graduadas; Los más destacados solo por tener un coeficiente artificial más alto que los demás solo presumían a las grandes escuelas a las que iban a entrar.

Todos tenían algo que decir, y las dos chicas estaban diciendo sus anécdotas. Recordándolas en una pequeña cinta que ellas iban a recordar.

-Sango tienes un moco-Dijo Shin mientras avergonzaba un poco a su amiga, y luego mostraba un poco su mano a la cámara y le quitaba el moco-Listo niña graduada, ahora... ¿Y Kagome?-El muchacho estaba viendo como estaba Kagome exaltándose con su mamá, y al final terminaba viéndose un poco frustrada. Cuando el muchacho se acercó con la cámara Kagome simplemente lo empujo e hizo que el cayera al suelo-¡Wooh, princesa tranquila!-Y hablaba como si fuera un rapero famoso y sabía que eso hacía reír a Kagome, pero esa vez no hizo reír nada a Kagome-

Y entonces tuvo que ver a sus amigas con una sonrisa demasiado fingida y con un rostro que decía con claridad un "¡Mátenme, perras!" pero aunque estaba amargada por ese tiempo trato de pasarla bien tomándose fotografías con sus amigas, después de todo no todos los días se gradúan las muchachas guapas y fiesteras como ella.

Cuando tuvo tiempo miró a sus amigas y sonrió. Shin y Yin grabando cualquier movimiento que ellas iban a hacer, y con un guiño de ojos las tres se arrancaron su vestido raro negro de graduación y quedaron con la ropa más extravagante que las adolescentes pueden usar. Kagome usando una blusa larga y holgada con unas mayas verdes que llegaban hasta sus rodillas y unas botas negras con estrellas que combinaba con su blusa rosa. Sango estaba usando un overol de mezclilla con una blusa de Mickey Mouse, de color azul con unos tenis que combinaban con su conjunto de ropa. Y Ayame se ganaba el premio, usando una falda ajustada de color amarilla con una blusa negra al igual que sus zapatos negros.

Todos voltearon a verlas, y entonces la mamá de Kagome llevó su mano a su frente un poco decepcionada y avergonzada. Todos los padres colocaron sus cámaras hacia las tres chicas, Kagome subió rápido a la pequeña plataforma mientras los profesores trataban de sujetarla.

-_¡Fiesta de graduación sin vestido y con pisto, cáiganle al cherry!-_Gritó mientras Sango asentía y entonces las tres iban hacia un pequeño kiosco y tomaban sus bolsas llenas de globos pequeños completamente llenos de agua, y al salir comenzaron las tres a aventarles agua a todos los que estaban enfrente, sin importarles si eran maestros o padres-

Y al final todos corrieron divertidos y Kagome termino saliendo con su ropa totalmente empapada, su mamá se había retirado en cuanto la vio sacar esa bolsa llena de globos. Ya que sabía que Kagome Higurashi jamás iba a cambiar.

**--**

No iba a negar que le hubiera gustado haber ido a la fiesta que organizo con sus propias amigas. Sin embargo el ser pobre tiene sus consecuencias, y esa consecuencia era el empleo de su propia madre. ¡Demasiado malo para ser verdad!

Así que ahí estaba con un vestido que llegaba hasta las rodillas de color negro y encima un chaleco encima del vestido. Zapatos negros que combinaban con ese vestido, el vestido en sí era hermoso, estaba usando un chongo que la hacia ver seria. Su rostro levemente maquillado, y unos aretes negros en sus oídos. Y se había perforado otra vez el oído así que bien por ella, si se han de estar preguntando "¿Por qué esta tan arreglada, si no esta en una fiesta?" fácil porque en lugar de estar festejando con sus amigas a lo rudo, estaba sobria, usando un vestido incomodo que estaba de seguro a punto de romperse, y estaba con unos tacones que le apretaban los dedos y a parte fue seleccionada como una mesera para la fiesta de graduación de Inuyasha.

¡El baboso ni siquiera iba a la escuela!

Y estaba ahí repartiendo bebidas para miles de mujeres creídas, y ahí estaba la mamá de Inuyasha. No la veía desde hace más de un mes al igual que Inuyasha. Lo bueno es que el pie de Inuyasha ya estaba bien ya que podía caminar, y la única regla que le dieron fue sonreír y fingir que estaba divirtiéndose y disculparse si cometía algún error.

-Me gusta ponerme ebria porque así no siento los pies...-Murmuró mientras caminaba de manera derecha y comenzaba a repartir las bebidas en las mesas que le habían tocado-

Muchas adolescentes estaban rodeando a Inuyasha y el se veía demasiado complacido de tenerlas a su lado. Dejo de sentir su pierna derecha ya que un niño con una sonrisa perversa le había pisado fuerte el pie, y si. Iba a hacer algo vergonzoso en ese momento, se resbalo mientras tropezaba con alguien y estaba segura de que las bebidas le habían caído al hombre encima. Y luego los vidrios se rompieron, y ella se sonrojo.

Llevó su mano izquierda a su boca y miro a la persona.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!-Comenzó a ver a todos lados en busca de algo para poder limpiar a la persona y fue cuando se agacho para agarrar una servilleta de tela y limpiar a la persona en su pecho-Yo no estaba pensando es más jamás pienso, miles de disculpas lavare su traje...Y perdón enserio...-No podía detenerse a decir cuanto lo sentía, y todas las miradas estaban sobre ella. Se agacho y le hizo miles de reverencias a esa persona, y ese maldito niño comenzó a patearle el pie, molesta se giro para tomarlo del brazo y verlo-¿Podrías parar? No fui hecha para recibir golpes-Y le saco la lengua al pequeño monstruo, todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante lo que ella había hecho en cuestión de segundos-

-¡Oh, esta bien tengo miles de trajes iguales y la verdad este era el que más odiaba!-Y algunos rieron y otros simplemente la miraron feo pero de todas formas intento formar algo parecido a una sonrisa-

Un par de meseros lograron descongelar el momento y fueron a limpiar las cosas del suelo, y ella se retiro con un rostro sonrojado. El señor posiblemente no fue tan mala onda, es decir pudo haber gritado y haber hecho su escándalo pero simplemente sonrió y continuo limpiándose de manera tranquila lo húmedo de su ropa.

No se parecía a Inuyasha, si ella le hubiera hecho algo así a Inuyasha estaba segura de que hubiera recibido miles de bofetadas y miles de ordenes. Por desgracia tenía que continuar saliendo y trabajar con una sonrisa.

-¡No, no tu debes irte y festejar con tus amigas tu graduación!-Dijo Kaede mientras cruzaba sus brazos y entonces Kagome formaba una débil sonrisa-Te cubriré con Izayoi, ya se nos ocurrirá algo-Iba a decir algo pero entonces la atmosfera de ese ambiente se hizo pesada y la mujer de la que estaban hablando estaba ahí frente a ellas dos-

-El trabajo es trabajo, y estoy segura de que la madre de esta mujerzuela no se hubiera visto muy bien en ese vestido, después de todo es difícil permanecer joven-Y lo dijo con una sonrisa que a Kagome le revolvió el estomago, y sonrió mientras dejaba de sobarse sus talones y levantaba su mirada para ver a Izayoi de manera retante-

-Perdón señora Izayoi pero yo no acepto insultos y como eso fue un intento de insulto le pediré que se lo guarde, no tengo tiempo para escuchar esas _porquerías_ así que...Debería de tener cuidado con los años, el votox podrá quitarle las arrugas pero no los años así que debería de preocuparse por usted en lugar de preocuparse por mi mamá-Y continuo sonriendo mientras salía de la cocina aun sosteniendo esa charola y estaba segura de que el rostro de Izayoi estaba por destruirse y estaba a punto de enseñar lo fea que era por dentro. Y se sintió tan bien que el dolor de sus pies desvaneció un poco-

Y continuo entregando las bebidas a todas las personas.

-A la mesa del joven Inuyasha, orden de la señora Izayoi...-Recibió la charola con las nueve copas y con una sonrisa se acerco a esa mesa. Los muchachos eran como los chicos malos, así lo entendía ella, ya que uno estaba ya besándose con una muchacha y el otro no paraba de beber así que Inuyasha era el más "normal" de ellos-

Se acerco mientras dejaba las bebidas y veía a esas muchachas burlarse de ella.

-¡la tonta que le tiro la bebida a tu papá Inuyasha!-Las muchachas eran tan finas y usaban mejores vestidos, pero la verdad no se comparaba con ellas porque al final ellas serían todas asquerosas. Terminarían con sus senos llenos de silicona y vodka, y sufrirían cada seis meses ya que eso dura el efecto del votox y cada vez iban a querer más. Y ¿Por qué Inuyasha no era tan agradable si esa persona era su padre? Su papá no era un mal hombre, y estaba sonriendo y de seguro aun con su traje mojado-

-¿Ya te acostaste con ella?-¿por qué preguntaban eso enfrente de ella? Inuyasha negó mientras ella sonreía y entonces dejaba la bebida de manera furiosa sobre la parte en la que estaba Inuyasha-

-Siempre trata pero nunca se le levante el sistema-Odiaba meterse a las conversaciones pero ese fue un caso especial, así que se fue meneando su poco trasero y dejo a Inuyasha igual de molesto de lo que estaba la señora Izayoi, su celular no paraba de sonar y eso era un distractor ya que o trabajaba o le mandaba mensaje a sus amigos-

Así que estuvo en dos horas repartiendo bebidas, y cuando nadie se daba cuenta ella se bebía un poco de vino. Había todo tipo de bebidas, desde la cerveza más cara y más alcohólica hasta cervezas sin alcohol. ¿Cerveza con alcohol? Si, los maricones que creen que se van a ver geniales bebiendo cerveza **sin** alcohol. Se quito sus zapatos en la cocina mientras dejaba ver sus pequeños pies rojizos llenos de dolor, ya los padres se estaban retirando y solo quedaban los muchachos y muchachos, pero Izayoi ahí estaba revisando con sus molestos ojos cada paso que daba.

Había pensando en escaparse para ir a ver a sus amigas pero ya sabía como pensaban las personas rudas, la que las pagaría no iba a ser ella iba a ser su madre. Así que ¿por qué no ser obediente y disfrutar de esas bebidas caras que jamás iba a poder beber de nuevo? La música comenzaba a cambiar, ahora eran mujeres cantando alguna canción sexual para incitar a los hombres a que les hicieran cositas sucias en alguno de esos cuartos.

Salió con una media sonrisa mientras volvía a repartir las bebidas sintiéndose aun más sobria.

Que sorpresa Inuyasha estaba en medio de dos mujeres, y casi todas las bebidas que pedía eran siempre para el que estaba con una mujer entre sus piernas y los dos se veían, no era feo. ¡Ninguno de los amigos de Inuyasha eran feos! El tenía posiblemente ya el cabello desordenado y cuando la muchacha trato de acariciarle el cabello el aparto su cabeza. Sus ojos eran azules, y brillaban de una manera extravagante cuando alguna de las luces de colores le pegaban en los ojos.

Las mujeres bailaban entre ellas y con otros muchachos.

Vio como estaban ya todos embriagándose a lo estúpido y riendo. Era como ver a todos los adolescentes más ricos en ese cuarto, saco su celular de su bolso mientras iba afuera a contestarlo, al menos no era tan molesto en la noche.

-_Kagome estoy en la casa de Inuyasha, dije que era alguna clase de nuevo rico y bueno las personas de hoy en día se creen todo ¿Dónde estas?-_Genial, lo que necesitaba Shin fingiendo ser rico, y lo vio escoltado de un mayordomo, así que fue a seguirlos desde lejos. El entro por la puerta principal mientras que ella se adentraba a esa casa por la puerta de la cocina. Tomo la primer charola con bebidas que encontró viendo como estaban las otras meseras cansadas tomando un poco de café, en cuanto volvió a salir se encontró con los ojos azules de Shin-

Y para su malestar ahora comenzaba la música _reggae_.

Shin saludo a las personas, la verdad es que no se encontraba sorprendido de ver a tantas personas ricas. Se acercó para darle una copa de vino mientras el sonreía coquetamente a las mujeres, y ella simplemente se acercaba a su amigo, posiblemente Inuyasha no lo iba a reconocer ya que Inuyasha olvidaba el rostro de las personas que conocía dos semanas después.

-Felicidades-Dijo Shin mientras se levantaba de su asiento, y abrazaba a una sorprendida Kagome y luego tocaba un poco su trasero. No pudo apartarlo ya que le regreso el abrazo y entonces sonrió, y le dio un grande abrazo-

-Gracias, gracias...-Le dejo todas las bebidas a Shin mientras regresaba con el que atendía el pequeño bar y le pedía una paloma. Cuando tuvo la paloma en sus manos fue con la charola a un pasillo y comenzó a tomársela con demasiado calma-¿Sobria, yo? Ha ahorita estuviera arriba de una mesa desnuda-Bromeo ella sola mientras bebía apresurada el vaso, y luego lo dejaba encima de la charola y regresaba con un poco de hipo. El alcohol que tenía la paloma estaba demasiado cargado, el alcohol posiblemente era más de lo que normalmente le ponían-

Se fue a sentar en el suelo de la cocina mientras se quitaba sus zapatillas y entonces se acostaba en el suelo, estaba cansada y deseaba irse a bailar con sus amigas.

Todas se la estaban pasando demasiado bien ya que todos sus amigos le decían que debía ir, les mando mensaje para que la esperaran si podían. Y le respondieron que la fiesta se iba a acabar hasta las once de la mañana, así que posiblemente iba a poder ir.

Se levanto para apresurarse a repartir las bebidas, y cuando volteo Shin ya estaba rodeado de muchas mujeres y todas sonriendo. Intercambiaron miradas y fue a retirarle los vasos, las otras meseras trabajaban igual de rápido que ella o aun más rápido.

No sabía cuantas bebidas estaba repartiendo pero estaba segura de que ya había superado las cien.

Sentía un poco el efecto de la paloma, Inuyasha estaba cantando alguna canción de los 80's y cantaba demasiado mal por cierto. Cuando el la vio se distrajo un poco y apretó el micrófono con fuerza, posiblemente ya estaba ebrio porque sus pasos eran demasiado torpes. Pidió dos shots de tequila, así que fue sola a un pasillo y se tomo esos shots de manera rápida. La garganta le ardió y sintió un sabor caliente en su garganta. Aunque fuera el tequila más fino siempre iba a causar algún malestar en la garganta.

Cuando se giro ya tenía enfrente de ella a Inuyasha, y al sentir sus labios sobre los suyos su charola se resbalo de sus manos. El estaba probando el vodka que ella había consumido, los dos pequeños vasos hechos para los shots estaban en el suelo mientras el soltaba el cabello de Kagome con simplemente una mano, y escondía parte de sus dedos en esa melena negra que brillaba más que la galaxia, no podía quitárselo de encima. Era como si su cuerpo no se moviera debido al alcohol.

Haber pedido dos shots fue demasiado para ella, y continuo sintiendo ese beso que envolvían ellos dos con sus lenguas jugueteando entre ellas mientras la saliva era intercambiada.

Y el ya la había cargado de manera fácil para comenzar a subir de manera torpe por las segundas escaleras de la casa, los pasos de el eran torpes y la verdad ella temía que el la tirara.

-Bájeme Inuyasha-Pero el no escuchaba así que cuando la bajo solo lo hizo para pegarla fuertemente a la pared y comenzó a besarla de manera apresurada-

-Eres una perra ¿Quién te crees para humillarme frente a mis amigos? Yo te humillare a ti por zorra-Y solo para asustarla, bueno ya estando ebrio querer asustarla era algo que no sabía como hacer. Ella estaba resistiéndose pero cedía en cuanto el colocaba su boca en su cuello; Le quito ese collar de bolas que ella traía reventándolo y haciendo caer cada pequeña bola en el suelo, estaba colocando su mano sobre su muslo sintiendo su piel. Era más fuerte y estaba más enojado y aparte ebrio-

La llevó besando por todo el pasillo hasta que llegó a su cuarto, ella trato de separarse de ella pero ya el alcohol había comenzado a hacerle efecto. Así que continúo aceptando sus besos.

Se estaba embriagando más con el sabor de Kagome que con cualquier alcohol que el poseía, y cuando sintió que ella no se estaba moviendo fue para ver como sus ojos estaban bañados en lágrimas. Aun podía ver aunque estaba seguro de que ya su cuerpo se movía mal y que cada movimiento que hacia era violento, amaba ponerse ebrio porque cuando estaba ebrio simplemente sus instintos eran mejores. Era más violento y tal vez vomitaba cuando ya cuando su cuerpo llegaba al límite con el alcohol, pero le daba esa libertad y aparte de que no debía de avergonzarse de las cosas porque simplemente no las recordaba.

La música era su único fondo, y la forma en que la lámpara del techo se movía frecuentemente debido a los brincos que sus invitados hacían. Y con sus ojos rojizos y moviéndose de manera loca es que estaba mirando a Kagome.

-No sigas...-Ella estaba debajo de el con su vestido desordenado, recordaba que el chaleco lo habían perdido unos pasos anteriores o la verdad no sabía si estaba debajo de ella, su vestido el cual estaba ajustado y le asentaba demasiado bien el trasero estaba levantado un poco y su mano ya comenzaba a subir por su trasero. Ella tenía sus pies colgando en la cama y se movían un poco. Y el estaba encima de ella como el rey que era. Y estaba pensando en conquistar algo que era inconquistable-

El cabello negro de Kagome estaba desparramado por esa cama, y la escena era demasiado atrevida pero no pasaba a lo vulgar. Vulgar hubiera sido que el ya la hubiera desnudado y tuviera su cabeza entre sus piernas, pero eso no estaba sucediendo. Su mano izquierda se quito de las piernas largas y torneadas de Kagome para ir a su rostro y quitarle esa lágrima escurridiza que se había escapado de los ojos cafés de Kagome.

-No...-Ella se giró para darle la espalda a Inuyasha y para morder su uña nerviosa, aun siendo ingenua de lo que hubiera pasado si el hubiera continuado así de furioso-

-Esto será todo por hoy, pero recuerda que humillarme tiene un precio Kagome ni tu ni nadie pueden humillarme. Todas esas personas que han tratado de hacerme algún mal, yo las destruyo...No me enseñaron a cuidar las cosas así que no cuidaré de ti...Recuerda tu lugar en esta casa...Por cierto te _veías_ hermosa...-El verbo estaba en pasado y ella estaba sobre esa cama escondiendo su rostro y fingiendo que no había escuchado esas palabras-

Se levanto con su rostro lloroso, mientras furiosa tomaba de la mano a Inuyasha y lo hacía que la viera.

Aunque estuviera ebrio le iba a decir un par de cosas.

-Entonces _yo_ te enseñare a que cuides algo...-Y al decir eso molesta se acercó a el y le pego en su cajita feliz, justo en donde más le duele. Posiblemente el ya no iba a tener descendencia-¿Duele? Que bien, ¡A mi también me dolió!-El estaba ebrio y de seguro iba a creer que fue un sueño pero al menos iba a tener el dulce sabor de la pequeña venganza-

Y se retiro de ese asqueroso cuarto. Con las lágrimas aun cayendo de su rostro y sus pies adoloridos y descalzos.

Corrió hasta salir de esa mansión, abriendo las puertas como si esa casa fuera suya. Las lágrimas se detuvieron hasta que salió completamente de esa mansión y la opresión en su pecho era casi nula, y para su desgracia los cielos comenzaron a sonar, el cielo estaba en pena y deseaba liberarla. La mejor manera de liberar ese estrés era dejando caer su mejor tormenta.

Una tormenta que comenzó a mojar todos los cuerpos que estaban en el exterior, los vientos estaban levantando faldas y meciendo árboles. Y aparte de que era su graduación y estaba empapada ya no deseaba regresar a esa mansión, deseaba irse lejos y jamás regresar. No le importo que la lluvia mojara su cuerpo, y mucho menos que había perdido sus zapatillas. Lo bueno de caminar bajo la lluvia es que las lágrimas no se distinguen.

-"Pierdo mi graduación, y casi me violan"-Pensó mientras entraba a una licorería y con el dinero que traía en su pecho compro una botella de vodka-

Su cuerpo gritaba por alcohol, y otras cosas que a nadie le interesaban. Tenía hambre y deseaba saciarla con un vodka barato que la iba a dejar con una terrible jaqueca al día siguiente.

Inuyasha Taisho siempre iba a ser un cerdo asqueroso, aunque tratara de ser amigable siempre iba a estar ahí esa personalidad enferma que lo caracterizaba.

Se detuvo a abrir esa botella y a beberla mientras caminaba, aun sentía esas caricias bruscas sobre su cuerpo y no le complacían en lo absoluto. Ya no deseaba pensar en eso, y bebió aun más. La garganta le quemaba y los ojos se le dilataban. El alcohol más corriente era del que estaba bebiendo, saboreándolo como si supiera a chocolate. Y cuando asimilo que el llorar porque su vida era un asco la hizo sentirse molesta. Así que tiro la botella de vodka en algún callejón para así llegar pronto a su casa.

Era como si el mundo entero le estuviera dando la espalda, en otro momento hubiera bromeado pero no en ese momento.

Si, bromas del tipo "¡Mira wey, te esta dando la espalda!" "ya se, le voy a agarrar las nalgas" pero estaba sola y hablar sola simplemente no era lo suyo.

Y la ciudad comenzaba a oler tan mal, todo tan típico. No había algo bueno que la incitara a desear más de algo. El agua trataba de limpiar las caricias, y al llegar a casa encontró la casa vacía. Se metió a bañar limpiando su cuerpo hasta que la piel le quedo roja...Y fue a su cocina a experimentar algo que hizo hace un año por estúpida. Encendió la música a todo el volumen, mientras se paseaba en un par de calzones con una blusa que se ajustaba a su cuerpo. Iba bailando mientras caminaba, sintiéndose más estúpida de lo que ya era. Saco una botella de vodka que le habían regalado y fue por dos aspirinas y un redbull.

Y se quedo sentada viendo las dos pastillas con el redbull y luego su botella de vodka. Iba a ponerse bien y genial, así que con una última lágrima cayendo por su ojo izquierdo, y la canción más divertida que había escuchado "fever for the flava" así se llamaba la canción. Seguía la canción mientras abría el redbull y luego miraba las pastillas un poco molesta. Sin pensarla comenzó a tomarlas y luego se bebía rápido el redbull.

Su cabeza estaba viendo todo mejor, y de repente sintió que todo era mejor. Su cabeza estaba despejada, y se sentía capaz de poder hacer todo...Se metió a su cuarto y comenzó a cambiarse con una ropa atrevida. Un pequeño vestido que cubría lo necesario. Maquillo su rostro y salió con unos tacones más altos, no iba a perderse su fiesta de graduación por nada del mundo.

Y no le importaba ir en ese estado tan acelerado.

Iba sonriendo como estúpida y sintiéndose asombrosa. Solo por estar sintiendo un poco de entusiasmo y excitación.

**--**

Ayer había sido una noche salvaje de la cual solo se acordaba hasta que llego, tenía vagos recuerdos. Y del que más se acordaba es que había bebido miles de veces, después todo estaba en blanco. Recordaba algunas partes, pero otras simplemente no. Su cabeza le dolía y cualquier ruidito era una tortura, sentía que se la estaban taladrando. No sabía donde estaba. Le dolía la espalda y estaba segura de que no era su cama, el techo era alto, y cuando trato de levantarse tuvo la urgencia de querer vomitar pero logro contener su vomito.

El lugar ni siquiera lo conocía, pero en al ver esas sillas de madera se sorprendió. No sabía que demonios había pasado la noche anterior. Y cuando se levanto pudo ver a unas mujeres observarla como si hubiera cometido un pecado.

Y estaban susurrando cosas de ella, no había dormido con alguien lo que era bueno y cuando vio al Cristo colgado en la pared supo donde estaba.

-"Me lleva la fregada, me dormí en una iglesia"-Si recordara algo tendría lógica pero lo gracioso es que recordaba haber dicho 'iré a rezar' y eso fue todo-

Salió de la iglesia descalza, y con la ropa demasiado ajustada a su cuerpo. Y jamás sintió dolor al ver el cielo con su luz brillante, las personas se le quedaban viendo ya que era un desastre. Cruzo sus brazos mientras iba tratando de recordar todo lo que había hecho la noche anterior, al parecer todo fue muy salvaje ya que despertó en un área de la ciudad que no conocía.

No sabía si deseaba recordar lo que había hecho la noche anterior, no sabía a que hora se había dormido. No sabía que creer.

Mordió su labio cuando cruzo el puente, la gente se alejaba de ella temiendo que los fuera a atacar.

Camino por horas por la ciudad. Llegó a su casa con sus pies un poco lastimados y con un terrible dolor de cabeza, tomo dos aspirinas y decidió ignorar el redbull; Se metió a bañar y cuando salió del baño no se sintió ni bien ni mal. Después de bañarse se acostó en su cama y se durmió profundamente.

Durmió esperando que nadie la molestara, y despertó hasta el día siguiente. Comió y vio que su mamá ya había salido dejándole la nota de que iba a regresar dentro de tres días; Escuchó los mensajes en la contestadora y todos eran de sus amigas.

-_Tu si sabes como festejar como rockstar, ¿Dónde te fuiste después de robar el oxxo?-_Levanto su ceja confundida-_Hey Kag, es el millonésimo mensaje que te dejo ¿Qué pedo contigo? No sabemos de ti desde que te fuiste, estabas muy pero muy emocionada-_No entendía de lo que estaban hablando-

Mensaje 3:

_Kagome soy Kaede tengo tu bolsa y tu celular, por cierto... ¿A dónde te escapaste? Tengo algo que contarte sobre tu amigo e Inuyasha._

Mensaje 4:

_Kagome ha sido un día sin saber nada de ti, ahora a las cuatro son los exámenes de entrada para la universidad, Ayame y yo iremos por si te interesa, los tres mejores promedios del examen recibirán un promedio ¿No es genial? Ahora a las cuatro recuerda, bueno te veo allá..._

Mensaje 5:

_Kagome tengo tu celular, si soy Kaede._

Mensaje 6:

_Kagome soy tu mami, así es cariño me tuvo que ir a ver a tu tía al parecer me necesita para vender un par de casas así que la ayudare estas vacaciones. ¿Las dos tendremos vacaciones, no es genial? Bueno, usa tu dinero para sobrevivir te quiero...Cuídate mucho te hablaré todas las noches a tu celular..._

Y había otros mensajes que simplemente no le interesaban.

Miró el reloj y vio la hora. Eran las doce de la tarde así que iba a ir por su celular y su bolsa después iría a tomar ese examen y así regresará para dormir un poco más.

Se arregló poniéndose un pantalón con una blusa azul que se pegaba a su cuerpo, procuro arreglarse el cabello pero simplemente termino haciéndose algo que le agrado y le desagrado porque parecía que se acababa de levantar. Se maquillo como cualquier adolescente y por única vez estaba usando tacones. Metió un par de cosas en su bolsa entre esas cosas un lápiz y un borrador.

Lo bueno es que tenía el carro a su disposición así que fue más que fácil llegar a la casa de Inuyasha. Con desagrado por supuesto y aun sintiendo el sabor de los odiosos labios de Inuyasha sobre los suyos.

Hizo lo mismo de siempre, pidió permiso para entrar y busco a Kaede por toda la casa. Se encontró a las sirvientas haciendo el aseo de la tarde, fue difícil encontrar a Kaede ya que le decían que estaba en la cocina y cuando iba a la cocina simplemente le decían que estaba en otro lado. Termino buscándola en el cuarto de Inuyasha, y en el cuarto de los señores Taisho y cuando fue al cuarto de música. Abrió muy poco la puerta ya que según una sirvienta ahí estaba el joven Inuyasha practicando, así que tomo una pequeña espiada.

Y escuchó la sinfonía más triste que Beethoven compuso, al menos para ella.

-Hermoso...-Susurró mientras se quedaba detrás de la puerta escuchando la hermosa canción. Lo hacía muy bien o tal vez no. Ya que cada persona tiene un diferente punto de vista, cerró sus ojos y se concentro. Encontró los fallos en cuestión de segundos, sus dedos se confundían...Y entonces escucho como cerraban el piano abruptamente. Sus ojos se abrieron y ella dejo de respirar por esos segundos-

-¿Eso has aprendido en todo este tiempo? He gastado mi dinero para darte la mejor educación y aun así te atreves a tocar esa asquerosidad...-Mordió su lengua cuando escuchó los gritos que estaban en esa habitación. Pero continuo escuchando, la armonía de esa canción le había llegado al corazón...Haciendo que se olvidara por un instante de lo que hacía ahí. Se sintió afortunada de haber podido escuchar esa melodía-Iras a la universidad, estudiaras comercio...Algún día Inuyasha tu serás dueño de todo lo que te dejemos tu padre y yo, así que deja la música y prepara tus cosas te largas a la universidad quieras o no-Que perra fue lo que pensó-

Ella jamás iba a tolerar a esas personas que ordenaban a otras personas. Excusas como "Te lo ordeno porque soy tu padre" no las toleraba. No importaba quien diera la orden había modos de pedirse las cosas.

-¿A cambio de que?-Escuchó la voz de Inuyasha preguntarle a su madre y fue el sonido de una cachetada que hizo que volviera a respirar-

Valoro cada suspiro que daba...

-Gastas mi dinero y te comportas como cerdo...Lo podrás seguir haciendo por unos años...Pero algún día cambiaras Inuyasha, no por mi pero habrá algo que te haga cambiar...Desearas proteger algo y yo estaré ahí para saber si lo vale...La persona vale por el dinero que tenga, así que...No cometas estupideces, jugar esta bien pero jamás obsesionarte-Odiaba los consejos que la madre de Inuyasha le daba; Era como escuchar la tentación de que la persona vale por su dinero-

Y no logro escuchar lo demás así que se escondió detrás de un cuarto, escuchando los pasillos de la madre de Inuyasha alejarse. Vio como Kaede entraba al cuarto de música y mordió sus labios, su corazón escapo un latido ya que en verdad no deseaba ver a Inuyasha...Pero tomo un poco de valor y entro a esa puerta viendo como estaba Kaede abrazando a Inuyasha.

-Kaede vine por mi bolso...-Miró su reloj y vio que faltaba una hora para que fuera hora del examen, así que Kaede asintió y se soltó de Inuyasha para dejarlos solos-¡No te preocupes, vine por mi bolso no a reclamarte!-Y al final le regalo una sonrisa pero el la ignoro, posiblemente estaba furioso y triste, no era normal recibir esas palabras de tu propia madre. Normalmente una madre siempre te da ánimos y te dice que lo vuelvas a intentar, te dice que eres bonita sin serlo. Te da consejos sobre la vida, te cuenta sus experiencias. Y si algún día fuera madre la dejaría escoger la religión. La dejaría perforarse cuantas veces quisiera ya que cada persona es dueña de si misma. Una madre guiaba, los hijos simplemente seguían los pasos que deseaban-Así que tocas el piano-¿No les pasaba que se sumergían en sus pensamientos, demasiado? Ella fingía que lo hacia. Constantemente su mente se ponía en blanco fingiendo pláticas con ella misma para entretenerse. Y no se avergonzaba por confesarlo-

Odiaba a Inuyasha. Lo odiaba demasiado que no toleraba respirar el mismo aire que respiraba. Lo odiaba tanto que ella deseaba humillarlo y demostrarle que la gente pobre era mejor que la rica; Pero aunque odiara tanto a una persona no deseaba verla sufrir.

Toco un par de teclas mientras el se levantaba y se iba a ver por la ventana.

-Yo siempre quise tocar el piano, pero mi mamá me decía '¿Dónde vas a poner el piano?' y luego le respondía con una sonrisa que iba a guardarlo en mi corazón, en verdad era tonta cuando era chiquita-Y ella sola reía de su relato-Hace un año quise estar en una banda de rock electrónico, mi mamá se río y me dijo que debería de vivir mi vida no desperdiciarla, toque en una banda y cuando la tuve me salí de la banda...-Deseaba en verdad que llegara Kaede iba a decir otra ridícula historia si Kaede no llegaba-

-¿Terminaste de contar tus historias aburridas?-Ella levanto su ceja esperando que la historia de el fuera mejor-

-No me hare idiota y fingiré que tu no escuchaste lo que mi madre dijo...Toco el piano porque así me siento bien, no deseo ser Beethoven o algún idiota parecido-Estaba segura de que era el único pianista que conocía-Se que seré dueño de Japón en un parpadeo pero no deseo seguir sus reglas...Y las reglas lo son todo-Ella cerró el piano y entonces vio como Kaede entraba a la habitación-

-Sabes Inuyasha tu mamá te critica demasiado que olvida quien te crío, gracias Kaede...Ah si y no he perdonado la noche pasada...-Salió de esa habitación con una sonrisa demasiado débil dejando a Kaede sorprendida-

Kaede pudo ver como esa lágrima se resbalaba de Inuyasha. Kagome pudo haber dicho algo más profundo pero simplemente no lo hizo porque estaba apresurada. Ahora ella sabía el infierno que se vivía al ser rico. Seguir la etiqueta, si ella hubiera nacido en una de esas familias de seguro hubiera terminado avergonzando a la familia. Hubiera pateado la etiqueta y los modales y con un vestido de marca hubiera estado comiendo algún hot-dog.

O posiblemente no.

Posiblemente si hubiera sido rica hubiera sido igual que Inuyasha, pero ser rica no era tan fácil.

Le daba lástima Inuyasha y todos esos ricos que tenían que crecer bajo las reglas, por eso al manejar en esa carretera vacía y sentir el viento alborotar su cabello era felicidad. No necesitaba dinero y era genial.

**Continuará...**

**N/A:**

"Me siento conforme con la persona que soy ahora; No cambiaria nada de mi vida porque si cambiaria mis errores entonces sería la vida perfecta y nadie es perfecto"

En verdad iba a escribir más. Estoy viendo nana por YUTUVI, compa! (ahahaha yutuvi xD!).

**Ehmm dejen reviews :D!**

"_No te acerques, _

_Temo que mis lágrimas puedan avergonzar tu alma"_

By:willnira.


	11. Profundo

**El rey dice...**

_Notas previas: _

Nada me pertenece.

Seamos realistas yo adoro las groserías.

**Órden 11: Profundo...**

"_Soy tan imperfecta que me odio"_

Por primera vez en su vida deseo ser una pequeña niña. Es decir no toleraba las noches solitarias como esas ya que tendía a recordar su hermoso pasado.

No es que quisiera llorar o que no fuera valiente, es solo que noches sin estrellas y con la luna escondida entre las nubes le recordaban a lo que paso hace _ocho_ años; Soltó un suspiro y encendió las luces ante cada cuarto que pasaba. Y cuando llegó a la cocina tomo una cerveza y se puso a ver televisión en la sala, encendiendo las dos lámparas que estaban a lado de ese sofá. Tenía una ventana abierta porque a veces las noches del verano eran calurosas, el abanico mecía su cabello y ella trato de concentrarse en la televisión.

Un programa demasiado absurdo sobre una adolescente que trataba de encontrar una felicidad, no le gusto absolutamente nada lo que estaba viendo. La muchacha deseaba cambiar a todas las personas que la rodeaban. Dos drogadictos y dos muchachas que trataban suicidarse. Y luego la trama comenzó a hacerse interesante, la verdad no encontraba atractiva a la protagonista queriendo hacer que los drogadictos dejaran de ser drogadictos en cuestión de segundos.

-Idiota-Susurró mientras bebía la cerveza con tranquilidad, si ella fuera a la protagonista no trataría de arrebatarles la pequeña cosa que los hace feliz. Iba a dar una mejor explicación. Se sintió filosofa al tratar de indagar en las vidas de esos personajes, es decir los pobres drogadictos trataban de escapar de la realidad con drogas ¿Por qué la protagonista quería arrebatarles su pequeña y adictiva felicidad? Si era malo que usaran drogas pero cuando crecieran iban a cambiar, todos cambian. La gente teme y el temor hace que la gente cambie, y se enojo. Le cambio de canal a la televisión y termino de beberse la cerveza para ir y prepararse algo de cenar-

Iba a ser una larga y cansada noche. No iba a dormir porque iba a tener pesadillas; Recordaba perfectamente bien lo que paso hace ocho años pero aun no era momento de contarlo, posiblemente por aquel trastornado incidente veía la vida de una manera más real. ¿Optimismo? Una persona optimista era una persona que guiaba su vida bajo mentiras.

Y noches como aquellas solo le traían recuerdos agrios y raros a su mente.

El recordar no hacia que el dolor fuera más doloroso, el dolor que recordaba la hacia sentir viva. Al igual que las lágrimas la hacían sentir viva, y estaba fingiendo que escuchaba la televisión y se preparaba algo para cenar. Las dos de la mañana y le quedaban tres cervezas, se fue a sentar al sofá mientras veía esos programas en donde había un anfitrión y luego un personaje suertudo iba y comenzaba a ganar dinero haciendo actividades estúpidas.

La mujer era pelirroja y sonreía enseñando sus dientes amarillos debido al cigarro. Sus ojos tenían ojeras cubiertas de maquillaje, su cabello era medio crespo y naranja. Era delgada y ya las arrugas le marcaban algunos años. Su vestido rojo ajustado posiblemente era lo mejor de esa mujer, le lanzaban preguntas y por su edad y la experiencia que tenía era fácil de contestarlas casi todas. Cien yenes por cada pregunta. Miles de dólares al final.

La ruleta giraba ya que iba a haber un reto. La mujer era divertida posiblemente ya que constantemente hablaba de su hijo. Un hijo que debería de poseer los ojos azules o verdes, y la piel clara. Y mientras mordía su cena y bebía cerveza vio como pasaba un señor por la televisión, y entonces le cambio de canal. Encendió un cigarrillo ya que el humo iba a ser su compañero en esa intranquila e inestable noche.

Recordar muchas veces era malo y bueno; ¿Por qué bueno? Porque muchos sucesos que surgieron en sus dieciocho años había unas partes de su vida que resaltaban más que otras. Y esas partes que resaltaban más eran divertidas, lo sabía. ¿Por qué malas? Porque también existen cosas malas que suceden en todas las vidas, la perdida de tu cartera. Cosas malas que resaltaban.

Recordó las cosas malas que le pasaron en la secundaria, cuando le escondieron la mochila o cuando la empujaron contra el pintarrón y con el sostenedor de plumones se corto la mano. Jamás olvidaría el dolor de ese día. O tal vez cuando su mamá la había abofeteado por haber dicho que el abuelo era una persona que estaba loca, jamás olvidaría los ojos molestos de su mamá. Ni tampoco el sonido de sus gritos, su mamá era una persona con mucha paciencia pero a veces ella tenía el error de decir esos comentarios pendejos que hacían a una madre enojar.

Recordaba lo que le había dicho, pero no deseaba repetirlo. No se atrevía a repetirlo aunque su madre no estuviera presente, pero eso no fue lo que recibió hace ocho años. ¡Oh, no! Hace ocho años algo muy feo había pasado y ella lo había visto, muchos creían que mentía o que lo había soñado. Pero aunque tuviera diez años ella aprendió la diferencia entre sueño y realidad desde antes.

Fue en diciembre el tiempo en que las ilusiones y el optimismo en los niños esta en aumento. Ella siempre fue la niña más risueña de todas, la más boba por así decirlo. Sonriendo por simplemente ver una mariposa pasar o porque el hecho de que su madre la vestía con vestidos lindos que combinaban con sus listones. En esa tarde/noche, había visto el escenario más lindo que había existido en todos los tiempos. La nieve o escarcha cayendo del cielo, formando un piso blando y frío. La ciudad estaba cubierta en niebla, y la luz del faro estaba guiando los barcos. Había ido a un grande paseo con su mamá, había visto a los otros niños correr entusiasmados mientras sus padres los perseguían pero ella solo iba caminando presumiendo su hermoso vestido blanco, y un paraguas en conjunto para que la nieve no arruinara su peinado.

La suela de sus zapatos se iba marcando en la nieve, dejando huellas. Y los tacones de su mamá también se habían marcado. No había dicho alguna palabra porque tenía mucho frío, entraron al metro y cuando entraron su mamá le acomodo su diadema y su cabello. Ella le regalo una sonrisa y mantuvo su mano entrelazada con la de su mamá.

Desde pequeña noto que su mamá adoraba pintar sus labios, de diferentes colores. Rojo, naranja, café, rosa. Tenía todo tipo de tonos, desde transparente hasta el color tinto. Y jamás lucia mal. Llegaron a su destino, una casa normal de dos pisos al estilo moderno. Entraron ya que ahí iban a celebrar navidad. Todo fue rápido, es decir en cuestión de segundos ya estaba cenando y luego al ir al baño pudo ver claramente como una señora estaba en el cuarto en el que su mamá y ella se iba a quedar, oliendo su ropa y luego guardándola. Se escondió divertida al ver a un sirviente entrar a ese cuarto y tomar a la mujer para llevársela a otro lado, pero no. El muchacho comenzó a golpearla hasta que la sangre mancho el suelo.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, y noto que había dejado de respirar.

Su inocencia murió esa noche por ver la sangre y los golpes. Jamás imagino ver esos golpes en la vida real.

Y cuando abrió sus ojos pudo ver que ya no estaba en su pesadilla, su piel se enchino con el hecho de recordar lo que sucedió hace ocho años. Por eso odiaba a esos hombres que golpeaban mujeres, por eso lloró cuando Inuyasha había trato de hacerle un grande castigo solo porque ella lo había humillado un poco.

Siguió bebiendo su última cerveza mientras se levantaba para ir a comprar más. ¡Oh, como odiaba esa noche! Iba caminando hacia la tienda, compró cervezas ya que lucia mayor y porque estaba enseñando sus piernas. Regresó con dos bolsas y camino por esa calurosa noche. El poco viento que había la refrescaba solo un poco, se quedo en la banqueta de los departamentos, ya todas las mujeres chismosas estaban dormidas a las tres de la mañana. Así que abrió una cerveza y encendió un cigarro, no tenía sueño.

Los carros pasaban acelerados y le enviaban un poco de aire. El tirante de su blusa se resbalo y ella continuo bebiendo cerveza, miro el cielo y se quedo viendo la luna. Distinguió esas nubes traviesas que pasaban lentamente y luego otras iban y cubrían la luna. No es que fuera psíquica o algo así pero tenía la sensación de que algo iba a pasar, no sabía si era algo bueno o malo. Bebió la cerveza que estaba sosteniendo y con el cigarro en su mano fue a tirar la botella de lata. Subió a su departamento escuchando la televisión de su vecino.

Entro a su departamento y estuvo toda la noche despierta, viendo esos programas de la tv.

Los chismes empezaron a las cuatro y media; Y todos esos chismes eran sobre Inuyasha.

Al parecer fue encontrado vomitando afuera de un antro en Ottawa, Canadá. Y fue encontrado también con dos mujeres, las dos sosteniéndolo. Y aparte en su top 5. La segunda noticia sobre el fue que iba a ser cantante de rock. Ante eso no supo que decir, modelo y cantante. ¿Acaso se creía Jared Leto? Su tercera noticia era que iba a entrar a la mejor universidad de Japón. Siguió fumando mientras escuchaba esas noticias. La cuarta era algo que el había dicho.

"_La gente me critica porque simplemente hago las cosas que quiero, me han tratado como una prostituta solo porque me gustan las mujeres...He tratado de cambiar y he tratado de sentir cosas que no deseo sentir pero siempre termino haciendo lo mismo"_

No dijo nada ante las palabras que Inuyasha había dicho, bueno era una persona famosa así que no podía tomar vodka en la calle o tirar la basura porque luego los ambientalistas lo demandaban.

Y la última noticia era que el había regalado un anillo a una de sus fans de Canadá. Y graciosamente fue el anillo que a Kagome le había ofrecido primero, y le dio el anillo usando la bufanda que ella le había regalado. ¿Qué trataba de decirle con eso? Y sin darse cuenta termino viendo todo sobre Inuyasha, y sonrió para ella misma no es que el fuera a saberlo. O que alguien más fuera a saberlo. En cuanto salió el sol ella fue a dormirse, dejando ese cigarro mal apagado y la televisión encendida. Cuando entrara a la universidad iba a tener novio y a dejar de sentirse sola un sábado por la noche. Iba a disfrutar su vida en la universidad y por la beca que había ganado iba a vivir en los dormitorios gratis. Aunque iba a compartirlo con otras dos personas.

**--**

El no toleraba a las mujeres canadienses, demasiado rubias para su gusto. No había mujeres morenas con buen trasero, o eran muy gordas o eran demasiado delgadas y venían en color rubio o castaño. Pero iba a tener que firmar con una disquera si quería tener un par de canciones ya que el planeaba hacer que su nombre fuera conocido por todo el tiempo. No deseaba que su nombre se perdiera con sus nietos. ¡Oh, no! El era ambicioso y deseaba que su nombre continuara escuchándose como el de Aquiles o Napoleón Bonaparte.

Iba a cantar de todo tanto electrónico como rock. Deseaba traer a la moda a Johnny Cash. Quería ser igual de bueno que the killers y deseaba tener la oportunidad de ser escuchado mundialmente.

Así que estaba viendo como la mujer con senos enormes estaba enfrente de el pasando su lengua por sus labios pintados de color rojo, su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules trataban de conquistarlo pero el solamente sonreía. Y trataba de concentrarse en aquella canción que había escrito hace algunos días, la verdad es que también la presión llegaba por su mamá. La amaba mucho pero la vieja a veces exigía demasiado. De por si el era un flojo y un chico que disfrutaba de las ganancias de sus padres. Dejo de verle los senos a la mujer por breves minutos y noto como la música corría aun sin letra, parpadeo confundido y entonces el director pidió que volvieran a comenzar.

Y ahí estaba el sintiendo la humedad que se formaba en las palmas de sus manos, con unos audífonos negros en sus oídos y con un micrófono que grababa cualquier mínimo sonido que el hiciera.

Estaba tan nervioso que iba a olvidar la letra de la canción.

Y entonces llegó a su parte favorita.

"_She has a real short skirt,_

_I wanna look up, look up, look up, yeah, yeah…_

_We were just in time _

_Let me take a little more of your mind"_

El productor quedo encantado con su voz. O tal vez fingió muy bien que le había encantado.

Salió del estudio aun con la mirada azul de esa mujer. Celebró su contrato con su familia. El único que faltaba era Sesshoumaru. Brindo con la mejor champaña que tenían en Canadá. Se iba a quedar un par de semanas allí ya que necesitaba también estudiar los negocios que estaban en Canadá y al parecer iba a estudiar Comercio internacional.

Con tres tragos. Varias mujeres y una sonrisa el conquisto el corazón de todas las personas que estaban dándole la bienvenida en su carrera musical.

Explico que iba a revolucionar su música, no iba solo a cantar un genero y al diablo las criticas.

Si se hartaba de escuchar de que trataban los negocios, se aburrió de saber que su mamá era como la perra de la sociedad. La que sabía todo de todos.

-Esto va a ser difícil...Y cada vez que quieras llorar recuerda que...Si lloras tu solo vas a limpiar tus lágrimas-Y lo dijo con arrogancia y una sonrisa que le dieron ganas de golpearla pero el también sonrió y continuo ordenando archivos, su papá entro a la oficina de su mamá con una terrible y falsa sonrisa a su parecer. Estaba molesto, encabronado o emputado. El era el toro y su mamá estaba usando un elegante traje rojo. Se escapo de la empresa y fue a conocer mujeres-

No hizo mucho aprendió a archivar y a hacer datos o algo así. Pero desgraciadamente no era lo suyo no sentía una pasión al decir "si, vamos a cerrar un contrato" ¡Asco! A el le daba emoción el hecho de hacer porno, de acuerdo eso tampoco era lo suyo. Aun no sabía que deseaba ser de grande pero iba a descubrirlo, miró el cielo y pudo sentir que sus hombros eran pesados. Así que cada vez que deseara llorar el iba a tener que secar sus propias lágrimas, y cuando su tiempo se agoto.

Tenía tres novias en Canadá a las cuales les había prometido como todas que les iba a llamar, y si no se equivocaba en Japón había más mujeres que estaban esperándolos. Su mamá no fue a despedirlo así que tuvo que irse solo y usando un traje que lo hacía ver más maduro. Hizo cosas de las cuales no se arrepentía, fumo marihuana y al día siguiente fue a la oficina a continuar escuchando a su mamá. No le daba vergüenza decir que había fumado marihuana, creció con unos amigos que lo hacían por diversión así que no sabía lo que era normal o no.

Bebiendo un Martini es que regresó a Japón. Su canción ya se estaba escuchando en Canadá y la verdad fue muy agitado andar respondiendo preguntas, y cuando dio sus primeros pasos en el aeropuerto de Japón lo único que deseaba era bañarse y los reporteros le hacían la vida imposible.

**--**

¡Se sentía muy bien el hecho de poder disfrutar la alberca de la familia Taisho! Así que aprovecho ese día para nadar un poco, Kaede se había ido a hacer unas compras junto con los otros sirvientes así que solo estaban los de seguridad y ella.

Usaba un traje de baño café con rosa. Se tiró un clavado y giro en la alberca entusiasmada, sus amigas iban a ahorcarla por haberse metido a nadar en la alberca de Inuyasha; Sonrió mientras se hundía para mojarse completamente el cabello, y dentro del agua dejo de escuchar su música para sentir que estaba sintiendo todo en su interior. Y cuando nado un poco para acercarse al borde de la piscina al ver hacia arriba vio un par de pies, se levanto de manera normal aunque para la otra persona fue algo sexy. La manera en que su cabellera negra se pego a su espalda y la forma en que erguía su espada mostrando un poco sus pechos.

-Senos de adolescente-Fue lo que escucho cuando volteo más hacia arriba y vio al príncipe de sus pesadillas-

Ahí estaba Inuyasha, con sus lentes oscuros cubriéndole los ojos y usando un costoso traje. Sonrió mientras estiro la mano para que la ayudara a salir de la alberca y al ver que el había aceptado le sonrió con un poco de maldad. Paso su lengua por sus labios aun manteniendo esa sonrisa, y el comenzó a sentir que ella estaba invitándolo a hacer cosas sucias. Y ella lo jalo y fue como el Inuyasha Taisho cayo en la broma más estúpida de todas.

No, no recibió palabras sucias que excitaban a los hombres por parte de Kagome.

-Bienvenido...-Recibió una mala broma y una Kagome nadando en su alberca usando un bikini que el creyó que ella jamás usaría. De esos bikinis que usaban las adolescentes en sus quince años, podía ver su cintura bien formada y sus piernas torneadas debido al trabajo que hacía en la casa. La vio reírse de el y entonces al salir a la superficie pudo sentirse más estúpido-

Y también recibió una bienvenida que nadie le había dado. Con una en verdad hermosa sonrisa. Pero eso era un secreto.

-¿Te molesta que este nadando? Prometo que desinfectare la alberca y todo eso pero no le digas a nadie-Ella había cambiado. Era un poco más ¿agradable, quizá? No sabría como describirla pero o estaba ebria o simplemente estaba entusiasmada de verlo. Nah, estaba ebria y nadando ¿Así o más inteligente?-

El le respondió lanzándole un poco de agua y eso hizo que ambos rieran. No una risa fingida o de esas risas que se dan por compromisos, fue una verdadera sonrisa de esas que solo reciben las personas que saben abrir un espacio y hacer una conexión.

-Pensé que eras alguna modelo voluptuosa, ¿Qué me da la bienvenida? Una muchacha que apenas y tiene senos-Dijo mientras comenzaba a salir de la piscina y entonces Kagome rolaba sus ojos-No se sabe si eres mujer o travesti-Bromeo mientras la hacía enojar y entonces ella también salía de la alberca o piscina para verlo directamente a los ojos-

-¿Por qué solo peleas? Escucha...-Pero el no escucho nada porque la cargo y la tiró a la alberca junto con el y ambos continuaron riendo-

Con Kagome le daban ganas de ser el chico de sus pesadillas. No sabía porque pero sentía que ella era la única que podía ver su verdadera persona. Sonrió cuando ella se separo de el y ambos dejaron de reír. A decir verdad con ella fue la única que no se acostaba y eso que llevaba ya un par de meses conociéndola.

Kagome aun era una esclava, pero era una esclava más agradable. Solo un poco.

Y cuando los dos comenzaron a reír demasiado el decidió que era hora de irse, ya que estaba riendo demasiado y ella podía enamorarse de el. Y lo estaba diciendo en verdad, ¿Cuántas mujeres no resistían su sonrisa? Pero bueno esas sonrisas que regalaba eran falsas, las únicas sonrisas reales eran cuando estaba modelando o cuando algo iba demasiado bien para el.

Comenzó a irse y el sueño le fue ganando, luego fue un dolor en la cabeza que no pudo tolerar. Llevó su mano a su cabeza mientras notaba como estaba ella saliendo de la alberca para envolver su cuerpo en una toalla. Su cuerpo se sintió demasiado liviano como si estuviera flotando y ahí supo que algo no andaba bien.

Kagome simplemente lo vio caer y cuando lo hizo se preocupo. Se quito la toalla de su cuerpo y comenzó a secarlo ella sola, y después lo trato de cargar para llevarlo a su cuarto. Fue difícil no iba a negarlo y fue cuando sintió que la frente de Inuyasha ardía y que su cuerpo estaba prácticamente temblando, sus pies se fueron doblando cuando trato de subir las escaleras. Y una sirvienta que la vio primero pego un grito asustadizo y después cuando vio que casi Kagome dejaba car el cuerpo de Inuyasha la ayudo.

La sirvienta fue por un par de medicamentos, y así que a Kagome le tuvo que tocar cambiarlo.

-"Vere a Inuyasha desnuda, y no me emociono ¿Qué problema hay conmigo? Es Inuyasha el rey de todas las muchachas calenturientas"-Pensó mientras comenzaba a desabotonar la camiseta de Inuyasha y entonces lo sintió, su corazón dejo escapar varios latidos y de manera graciosa dejo de tocar a Inuyasha pero aun así sintió sus mejillas calientes. Aun estaba en traje de baño e Inuyasha estaba inconsciente así que iba a verse como si lo estuviera atacando. Agitó su cabeza mientras tomaba mucho aire y comenzaba a quitarle poco a poco la ropa a Inuyasha, lo máximo que logro quitarle fue la chaqueta y le desabotono los primeros botones de la camiseta blanca que traía puesta. Le quito la corbata, y cuando el quedo desnudo de la parte del torso el comenzó a temblar, lo seco obviamente no de una manera pervertida.-"Piensa que si no lo salvas entonces el muere"-Seguía pensando mientras le colocaba una camiseta seca y limpia, y luego sus ojos bajaron al cierre del pantalón-

Trato de que su nariz no sufriera una hemorragia nasal, y cuando trato de poner sus dedos sobre la bragueta simplemente los alejo de manera inmediata.

-"No quiero ver a Inuyasha desnudo, sería como asqueroso"-Pensó mientras comenzaba a imaginarse a Inuyasha desnudo, cerro sus ojos y le desabrocho el pantalón y cuando el se movió ella tropezó así que la sirvienta entro y vio como estaba Kagome con la cabeza sobre la entrepierna de Inuyasha, la sirvienta se sonrojo y miro a Kagome con celos-¿Qué?-Preguntó incrédula mientras la sirvienta simplemente miraba hacia el suelo con sus mejillas de un vivo color, Kagome decidió observar la posición en la que estaba-

Su cabeza entre las piernas de Inuyasha y aparte usaba un bikini.

-No es lo que parece tu me dijiste que lo cambiara ¡Cámbialo tu!-Dijo mientras se levantaba para comenzar a salir del cuarto de Inuyasha molesta, cuando salió dio una ultima mirada a la puerta de fina madera, fue su culpa que el se enfermara es decir posiblemente el no estaba acostumbrado a esas bromas que tienen los pobres, o algo así-

Fue a cambiarse, y se colocó una falda de mezclilla y encima una blusa que dejaba ver la parte del sostén del bikini. Escucho de unas sirvientas que Inuyasha aun no despertaba, así que iba a darle una visita, evito ser vista por alguien en su camino con Inuyasha y cuando abrió la puerta su mano tembló un poco, y luego agito su cabeza para abrir apresurada notando que Inuyasha estaba acostado en su cama envuelto en las sabanas. Su frente tenía un trapito frío. Y pudo ver como a su lado estaba un conejo de peluche con un ojo de color azul y otro de color rosa.

El conejo de peluche era un poco femenino y cuando lo iba a agarrar sintió la mano caliente de Inuyasha sobre la suya, el abrió solo un poco los ojos. Parecía como si estuviera drogado pero por sus mejillas coloradas y sus ojos brillosos era debido a una fiebre. Y el agarre que el hizo con su mano fue fuerte, casi juraba que ella pudo ver el humo que el expulsaba por su boca. Per solo pudo ver como el estaba quejándose del dolor.

-¿Mamá?-Preguntó mientras ella acariciaba un poco el cabello suave de Inuyasha y entonces el sonreía-Pensé que ibas a estar trabajando...-Kagome continuo acariciando el cabello de Inuyasha. Sus palabras eran susurros que eran guiados por el aire que estaba entre ellos, el estaba sufriendo. Se levanto para ir hacia la cocina, no era muy buena cocinando y solo podía hacer platillos demasiado sencillos pero esta vez fue su culpa que el se enfermara.-

Le dio lastima el hecho de que el la había llamado mamá, de seguro el jamás había sido cuidado por su mamá. Tomo una charola y comenzó a llevar la comida cuando termino, una sirvienta le dio un par de pastillas y entonces comenzó a ir de nuevo hacia la habitación de Inuyasha.

-Que buena es la niña Kagome-Dijo una sirvienta mientras veía subir a Kagome con la charola de plata en su mano-Recibe insultos y malos tratos por parte de Inuyasha y la señora Izayoi y aun así ella ayuda al joven Inuyasha-Las dos sirvientas compartieron otros comentarios que no eran relevantes; Pero ella al volver a entrar a la habitación de Inuyasha le dio lastima ya que se imaginaba esas noches de años anteriores en el que el se enfermaba y solo lo cuidaban las sirvientas. De seguro el jamás fue cuidado por su madre, agitó su cabeza mientras entraba con una sonrisa-

Siempre le dio tristeza ver como los padres abandonaban a sus hijos solo por trabajar. ¿Para que tienen hijos si van a querer más su trabajo? Dejo sobre el buro la charola mientras le quitaba el trapo de la frente a Inuyasha. El abrió sus ojos y trato de apartarse cuando Kagome puso su mano en su frente, pero estaba tan débil.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-Y cuando el trato de quitar la mano de Kagome de su frente sintió que todo daba vueltas, y ella fue la que lo ayudo a regresar a dormir-Te preparare algo de comida, no soy muy buena como tus cocineros pero Kaede no estaba así que...-Le dolía la cabeza como para escucharla, y solo asintió. No pensó que el iba a ser alguien tan débil. No le gustaba que lo vieran así pero la verdad es que ya ni sabía que era lo que le gustaba-

Durante ese tiempo se sintió una enfermera, el tenía el rostro más tranquilo. Era como si estuviera descansando de su larga vida. Bueno ella una vez le preguntó a su mamá "Mamá, ¿Jamás te has aburrido de ver a las mismas personas, vivir los mismos días? Por que yo sí, tengo dieciocho años y ya me canse de las mismas personas, de vivir los mismos días, de los mismos meses..." Su mamá creyó que ella estaba bromeando pero esa era la realidad. A veces se cansaba de vivir los mismos días, de conocer a las mismas de personas, de visitar los mismos lugares. No deseaba suicidarse pero se cansaba de muchas cosas.

Y se quedo viendo como el dormía de manera tranquila. Lo envidió por ese momento, solo tenía diecinueve años y era querido por muchas personas. El siempre iba a ser superior a ella, y no lo iba a negar. Posiblemente ella fuera más inteligente y realista que el pero el tenía más dinero y en el mundo en el que vivían muchas personas se interesaban en tu dinero que en tu cerebro.

Su mamá creía en ella pero ¿Para qué creía en ella? Solo había entrado a la mejor escuela de Japón. No es como si fuera a sobrevivir en ese lugar. La creencia no iba a evitar el maltrato entre los alumnos porque ya se había enterado de un par de hazañas de esos niños ricos. A un adolescente lo habían golpeado hasta dejarlo en coma, y casualmente no apareció eso en los periódicos. Miró a Inuyasha molesta y entonces se levanto, no, no era una santa ni era la persona más buena del planeta. Era un ser humano y estaba odiando a Inuyasha, estaba siendo egoísta solo por breves minutos.

Porque si el iba a entrar a esa universidad entonces ella iba a ser mil veces mejor que el. Iba a ser un infierno esa escuela, lo sentía el iba a tratar de hacerla llorar y de enojar. E iba a defenderse porque aunque fueran amigos por breves minutos las apariencias lo son todo, así que continuo viendo el rostro pacifico de Inuyasha.

-Se que trataras de hacerme la vida un infierno...Y quiero decirte que me voy a defender...-Le susurró mientras se levantaba para salir de ese cuarto, al salir de esa puerta iba a ser diferente. Iba a dejar de meterse en la vida de Inuyasha y si lo veía iba a hacerle claro que una amistad entre ellos jamás iba a ser posible. Aunque ¿Quién dijo que el quería ser su amiga?-

Dejo la lastima y la pena, ya que pronto ella iba a ser a la que le iban a dar lastima. Lo sabía. Pero miró al cielo, estaba esperando la mejor batalla en la universidad. No se iba a quedar callada e iba a ser la mejor estudiante de todos. Iba a hacer sentir orgullosa a su madre y aunque el dinero iba a ser un problema, iba a trabajar. Y ahora que lo recordaba iba a llegar tarde para su primer trabajo...

**Continuará.**

**N/A:**

Habia escrito otra cosa pero lo borre porque no me intereso en lo absoluto.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Si, yo también he pensado en lo cansado que es vivir los mismos días (es decir que ya sintamos un Lunes o un Domingo. Cuando en realidad los días son lo mismo a excepción de su nombre. A mi me cansa el hecho de saber que ya se cuando es un domingo). Me cansa el hecho de ver a las mismas gentes.

Me cansa ya saber el recorrido que hago de mi casa a la escuela. Tengo dieciseis años viviendo, son muchos y a la vez pocos años, y ya estoy cansada de la vida. Hahaha. Bueno, fue un fin de semana DEMASIADO BUENO. Mucho alcohol. Mucha diversión.

Sonara muy gay decir esto pero tengo que decirlo, Alicia lo leerá.

**Alicia:**

No soy una buena persona, no se expresar mis sentimientos y creo que grito demasiado. Soy un hombre en si, me gusta ser ruda y no expresar mucho mis sentimientos. Sabes que odio usar vestidos. Sin embargo tu sabes mis defectos, sabes que me desespera no poder tomarme todo un litro de agua en un solo trago. Sabes que soy adicta a las galletas del subway, y sabes que aunque no te vea todos los días tu siempre contaras conmigo.

Me molesta que te vayas a ir a otra ciudad. Perdóname por haberte insultado cuando la que debió haber insultada debi ser yo. Perdoname por haber tratado de quitarte algo importante, perdona mi egoísmo de no querer presentarte ante mis otras amigas. Te quiero no porque tengas un hermano que me cae muy bien. Te quiero por lo que eres, y créeme que si yo fuera hombre te amaría con todo mi corazón y te haría la mujer más feliz de todo el mundo. (MUY GAY, A LA VERGA).

Sabes que soy una mala persona. Soy hipócrita, fumo y tomo. Te he gritado que te cayes y cuando hay un silencio entre las dos he pensado que el silencio es una forma de comunicación que tenemos.

Sabes que a veces me odio y creo que jamás me aceptare completamente. No es que este loca o que te envidie pero es bonito haber tenido una amistad en la que tu y yo hubiéramos sido diferentes, sabes que a veces soy seria y que no solo soy un payaso.

Una vez dijiste "Creo que te molesto ya que...hablo demasiado" y yo solo me reí y continue escuchándote decir miles de cosas.

Te quiero amiga eres mi compañera de pisto y casi mi hermana. Eres una verga la neta y ya se que soy bien asquerosa y todo pero si dios nos hizo amigas fue por algo! (:

**DEJEN REVIEWS.**

"_Cuidado, ellos saben todo..._

_Ellos te están viendo..."_

BY:WILLNIRA.

Para las demás personas: GRACIAS X APOYARME EN FANFICTION Y LEER MIS FICS! : )


	12. Autodestructivo

**El rey dice...**

_Notas previas:_

Y me dijo sinceramente "Eres mejor que aquel violador que no puede satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales, así que deja de preocuparte..."

"_Y cuando nadie me crea..._

_¿Quién estará ahí para mi?"_

**Órden doce: autodestructivo**

Ayer había hablado con su mamá y al parecer iba a vivir por un par de meses sola. Iba a tener que ponerse en el lugar de su mamá por ese tiempo en la casa de los Taisho. Dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro al momento en que cortaba un par de flores, una orden de Kaede fue que debía de cambiar las flores de todos los cuartos, así que de una vez iba cortándolas. Haciendo adornos que llamaran la atención y que lucieran bien.

Una de las cosas que adoraba de esa casa era su grande y hermoso jardín, había flores de todos los colores y aunque eran tantas todas se veían complacidas de vivir donde vivían. Las rosas rojas estaban protegiéndose con sus espinas, y entonces recordó a Inuyasha. El vago encuentro que ellos tuvieron la primera vez, y una sonrisa se escapo de sus labios. Una rosa era igual que Inuyasha hipotéticamente. Los dos eran hermosos y se protegían de todos. Y por desgracia nadie podría confiar en ellos porque luego las espinas de destrozaban.

¿Jamás pensó en un cambio? Oh, si muchas veces. De hecho en toda la semana estuvo pensando en lo hermoso que sería cambiar y hacer que los días iguales fueran diferentes. ¿Qué eran los días? Veinticuatro horas con un nombre que se repetía cada siete días. Y es por eso que iba a cambiar, más de lo que ya había cambiado.

Pero iba a seguir cortando flores para empezar a cambiar. Después de una hora de estar bajo el sol fue a la casa, entro por la parte de la cocina y vio como estaban todas las sirvientas creando algo de comer, ella fue a llevar las flores al cuarto de música. Y al entrar al cuarto vio como estaba el piano iluminado por la luz que entraba por esa grande ventana, su rostro se lleno de nostalgia y entonces sonrió de una manera en que pudo haber sido tonta y dejo las flores en un hermoso jarrón que encontró en ese cuarto. Sus pasos posiblemente se marcaron en la alfombra costosa que estaba en ese cuarto, dejo las flores rojas en ese cuarto y entonces salió tomando un grande suspiro.

El aire que cada habitación tenía era diferente. Una habitación tenía un aire más denso o más frívolo pero otro era más cálido. Termino después de una hora y media y bebió un café con calma ya que todavía era temprano, posiblemente eran las ocho y media cuando termino de colocar las flores a los cuartos más importantes de la mansión.

Cuando paso a colgar el teléfono a la sala de bienvenida vio como llegó Inuyasha su camiseta blanca sin botones y su corbata totalmente desecha. Los bóxers se le notaban mucho, y no traía un zapato su cabello estaba revuelto y sus mejillas estaban llenas de besos. Debajo de sus ojos había un par de bolsas oscuras, el emanaba el aroma del alcohol y el cigarro. Se veía cansado y parecía que no había comido en días, lo veía más delgado a como lo recordaba.

-¿Qué me vez?-Preguntó el burlescamente, mientras ella apartaba su mirada y comenzaba a ir hacia otro lugar. El se fue riéndose solo, y ella solo observo la hora. Diez minutos para las nueve y el apenas iba llegando a casa, su mamá posiblemente la hubiera abofeteado y la hubiera corrido de la casa si regresaba tan tarde. Pero a Inuyasha ni siquiera le decían buenos días-

Y el silencio se creo de nuevo.

El sentimiento más oscuro es el que te da más repulsión enseñar, eso creía el. Por eso iba caminando con arrogancia por toda la casa, con cansancio y con un dolor terrible en su cabeza y lo sorprendente es que aunque estuviera sintiéndose de la chingada el tenía que mantener su postura. En futuros conciertos, frente a la televisión. Quito su camiseta y la aventó a su cama y después se acostó en su cómoda cama.

La noche anterior había sido muy salvaje, había conquistado a una mujer y el ya había entrado en su falda. Había bebido como demente y había terminado vomitando a las tres de la mañana en ese club nocturno, después sus amigos quisieron ir al _'girls, girls, girls'_ mujeres hermosas le bailaron y para sentirse más adulto bebió whiskey. Su garganta le ardió y su cabeza se calentó y no solo fue esa cosa, tiro el dinero como si fuera basura mientras las muchachas le bailaban. Termino en un privado con una morena la cual era bailarina, hizo miles de maravillas y por ende había terminado agotado.

Después ya con mucho alcohol sobre su sistema continúo festejando afuera de un depósito con sus amigos y varias mujeres. Jamás se iba a cansar de ser así, jamás iba a aburrirse de salir y festejar por algo era el chico fiestero.

Despertó solamente para volver a destruir su cuerpo. Bebía una cerveza mientras se bañaba, y cuando salió término de beberse la cerveza orino y cuando orino fue a lavarse las manos, olvido bajarle la tapadera del baño y no se iba a ir al infierno por una estupidez como esa. Se cambio poniéndose una ropa de marca como siempre, un pantalón formal con una camiseta. Listo para salir y divertirse.

Su celular sonó de nuevo y entonces fue a ver quien era. Número desconocido.

-_¿Listo para mí?-_ Sus ojos dorados se abrieron y por un segundo sintió que el aire ya no llegaba a sus pulmones, y todo por escuchar esas palabras-_Tan rápido te olvidaste de mi-_Deseaba recibir una bofetada para no parecer estúpido-_Escucha esto pedazo de mierda, estoy de regreso. Paso por ti para divertirnos en dos minutos-_Y luego escucho una risa, salió de su cuarto apresurado y antes de que dieran las ocho de la noche escucho como las puertas se abrían violentamente y como todas las sirvientas estaban observando quien había entrado-

Inuyasha lo único que dijo fue "Wow" al ver al espécimen femenino que tenía enfrente de el, hermosa como el diablo y tan perversa como el. Hermosa, cabello largo y de color negro con un par de toques rosas, sus ojos eran azules y destacaban más por el delineado que ella había colocado. Delgada y alta, estaba usando un pantalón de mezclilla con una banda extraña en nike alrededor de su frente y una blusa de marca con una bolsa Gucci.

No llevaba tacones para estar bien arreglada, ella usaba vans.

-¿Me extrañaste perra?-Dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras caminaba haciendo que sus pocos senos se movieran débilmente, y cuando estuvo enfrente de Inuyasha le dio un grande beso que hizo a las sirvientas desaparecer, y Kagome se quedo a ver lo que sucedía, deseaba saber que clase de mujer era ya que admiraba la forma en que le hablaba a Inuyasha-

-¿Cuándo regresaste?-Preguntó Inuyasha mientras veía a Kagome y le indicaba con la mirada que sirviera el vino-

-Tráenos tequila-Y fue más sorprendente la forma en que la muchacha le hablo a Kagome sin mirarla a los ojos. Divina, pensó Kagome mientras iba y serbia un poco de vino para ambos jóvenes-Llegue antier, fue un poco molesto buscarte pero por tu canción despechada sobre faldas y chicas estoy segura de que debiste de haberme extrañado-Si ella quería tanto a Inuyasha ¿Por qué sonaba como si estuviera hablándole a alguien que odiaba?-

-Sigue soñando-Dijo Inuyasha con tranquilidad mientras iba a sentarse, eran tres en ese grande cuarto. Kagome, ella e Inuyasha-¿Por qué te fuiste?-Tomo el pequeño vaso de tequila que Kagome le dio y lo bebió apresurado-

-Problemas, tu sabes dicen que no tengo la capacidad de dirigir el negocio ¡Aburrido!-Dijo con una débil sonrisa mientras miraba a Kagome usando ropa normal y lo que le gusto de la muchacha que estaba de oyente es que no se sonrojaba de ver como ella estaba por sentarse encima de Inuyasha-¿Quién es tu nuevo juguete?-Preguntó mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a Kagome. Hubo dos cosas que le gusto a Inuyasha las dos tenían su estilo, si la muchacha que había llegado y lo había besado tenía un estilo más Fashion, Kagome traía el estilo funky de la temporada. Un vestidito que le llegaba por debajo del trasero de colores, y unas mayas que estaban un poco rotas de color amarillas. Sus converse que eran botas de color negra, y un collar negro que resaltaba a pesar de traer colores en su vestido. Si de ropa se tratara en ese momento escogería a Kagome su estilo era único-

-Kagome Higurashi y soy...-Inuyasha se levanto y sonrió con arrogancia-

-Mi novia-Y le guiño el ojo a la muchacha que estaba más sorprendida-¿Te molesta Nidia?-La muchacha sonrió y abrazo a Kagome con confianza-

-Nidia Yomitsu, hija del empresario más famoso de todos los tiempos...-Y ante eso miro directamente a los ojos a Kagome-Ya puedes dejar de ser su novia ya que yo tengo un trato especial-Inuyasha levanto su ceja y sonrió-

Inuyasha de un modo romántico se acerco a Kagome y puso sus labios sobre su cuello, primero hizo algo que deseo haber visto. Hizo sonrojar a Kagome la cual lucia aun más hermosa sonrojada, y también puso celosa a Nidia. Y luego Kagome quedo sorprendida y logro asentir ante lo que el había dicho, el gran Inuyasha Taisho estaba pidiéndole un favor y se lo había susurrado para hacerlo más _romántico_.

-Vamos a una fiesta...-Tomo a Inuyasha y a Kagome de las manos y los arrastro hasta su carro, fue la primera vez en que Kagome se subió a un carro lujoso, poco a poco Nidia dejo de agradarle-Estoy segura de que te encantara ver este lado de tu novio-Nidia desprendía celos, y aunque era muy hermosa había algo que no le gustaba-

Inuyasha iba diciéndole algo a Nidia pero la verdad no alcanzo a escuchar por el viento que golpeaba todo su rostro, pero pudo ver que Nidia era maldad pura. Llegaron al mar, y Kagome vio como estaban varios adolescentes subiendo a un yate, no se podía quejar ya que Inuyasha la había chantajeado para que hiciera todo lo que el dijera, así que solo tuvo que conformarse con sentir la mano grande de Inuyasha sobre la suya. No deseaba aceptarlo pero su corazón latió con fuerza, y sus mejillas se coloraron. La otra muchacha iba colgándose del brazo de Inuyasha y la verdad es que muy pero muy dentro de ella eso no le gusto.

El yate tenía luces de colores, las muchachas andaban en bikinis o algunas con poca roja pero resaltaban su bikini. Los muchachos llegaban con sus parejas y todos apenas estaban subiendo al yate, la música electrónica le gusto. Y la forma en que ellas se paseaban con collares al estilo hawaiano, se sintió fuera de lugar pero luego Nidia hizo su entrada especial y todos vieron a Inuyasha.

Automáticamente todos rodearon a Inuyasha y a Nidia, saludándola como si no la hubieran visto en años y de hecho ella tampoco la había visto jamás.

-¿Su sirvienta es su novia?-Gritó una muchacha mientras Kagome se giraba y entonces sonreía, había encantado con su belleza a miles de hombres y las mujeres se sintieron intimidadas de ver su belleza. Nidia soltó una grande carcajada-

-¿Quién mejor que yo para ser la novia de Inuyasha?-Gritó Nidia tratando de llamar la atención pero Inuyasha se soltó de su agarre y fue hacia Kagome, la tomo fuertemente de la mano y comenzó a subir al yate para buscar a Miroku-

-Escucha...No me dejes hacer ninguna estupidez y no te separes de mí, confió más en ti que en ella-La voz de Inuyasha sonaba con temor y solamente apretó también la mano de Inuyasha para hacerle entender que iba a aceptar sus órdenes-

_POV.INUYASHA_

No mentiré y diré que Nidia no me excita la mujer es una belleza sabe como lucir la ropa y me excita como camina.

Ella es muy hermosa, atrevida y sabe como hacerme sentirme bien. ¿El problema? Ninguno cualquier hombre desea sentirse bien. Solo que cuando la vi entro el temor por mi piel, mi garganta se seco y cuando ella me beso quise tenerla debajo de mi y hacerle cosas inexplicables que ustedes no pueden saber. Ella y yo compartimos un secreto y posiblemente más que eso. El secreto es algo muy...personal.

Jamás fuimos novios pero ella fue una de las que saben comprenderme con su rudeza me encanto. Creo que me enamore de ella por primera vez y eso fue cuando tuve trece años. Jamás nos aburríamos y siempre hacíamos algo loco.

Y cuando ella se fue yo cambie deje de hacer esas cosas por las que todos me criticaban más de lo que ya me criticaban y cambie. Ahora ya no me autodestruyo, y temo que con ella aquí yo vuelva a destruirme. Mi equilibro va a deshacerse, mi cuerpo tiembla con solo recordar los sucesos que pasaron y mi mente se pone en blanco cuando siento el cuerpo de Nidia cerca del mío. Y lo gracioso viene cuando veo a Kagome, ella con su falda me excita sonara vulgar pero me excita, no la odio me gusta molestarla ¿Y qué?

Yo deseo que Kagome me odie, que me odie todo lo que quiera que use su corazón para odiarme y que poco a poco su corazón este lleno de mi, que me odie hasta que deje de pensar en esas cosas bobas. Deseo que me odie con su mente, su corazón y su cuerpo que me odie hasta que solo pueda pensar en mí.

Noten que soy la persona más egoísta del planeta, soy la persona que de seguro odiarías si me conocieras. Me gusta burlarme de las personas y a veces digo estupideces de las cuales no me arrepiento. Y no me gusto.

Han escuchado la frase de "para querer a los demás debes quererte a ti mismo" yo no me quiero. Yo me odio y a veces deseo morir. Deseo no ser la persona que soy, deseo cambiar y ser bueno pero ser bueno es aburrido...

Jamás soñé con romper estas relaciones que me unen con estas personas desconocidas. Jamás he pensado en destruir mi propia imagen solo por sentirme depresivo.

Y con tequila pretendo olvidar estas sensaciones.

Algún día el mundo me va a regresar los golpes que le doy a la gente y ese día pagare por todos mis pecados, pero así como hay días malos así también hay días sorprendentemente buenos

_Fin del POV de Inuyasha._

La gente usaba su mejor sonrisa, que venían con la nueva marca llamada celos. Todas se veían hermosas pero siempre había una que resaltaba más que todos. El por primera vez fue amigable con ella, el la subió al yate tomados de las manos. Describiría la mano de Inuyasha, grande y le inspiró solo por esa vez seguridad. La seguridad que iba a necesitar al estar rodeada de todas esas fieras que estaban en el yate.

Los hombres no eran adolescentes, eran simplemente muchachos con dinero que sabían más cosas de la vida que los niños de hoy en día. Consumían todo en exceso y las consecuencias eran terribles pero con dinero las consecuencias eran menos crueles.

Todas esas personas la veían deseando saber quien demonios era, el no la presento con sus amistades ya que posiblemente el no tenía tantas amistades. Nidia llegó con dos bebidas una para el y una para ella misma.

-La que te gusta-Inuyasha no sospecho pero ella vio claramente como el estaba bebiendo un sexo en la playa con efervescencia, miró a Nidia con odio y le quito el vaso a Inuyasha para bebérselo ella sola-

-¿Qué tratas de hacer, loca?-Gritó mientras tomaba a Nidia de la mano y la comenzaba a llevar a un lugar del yate apartado, Inuyasha iba detrás de ella caminando de manera lenta. Las vio cerca de unas mesas que estaban debajo de ese hermoso cielo lleno de estrellas, la mirada furiosa de Kagome era lo que le sorprendió y la forma en que Nidia estaba siendo regañada-¿Qué estabas pensando?-Preguntó Kagome mientras Nidia la abofeteaba rudamente, Inuyasha decidió observar lo que estaba sucediendo-

-No me hables así-Dijo de manera molesta mientras Kagome levantaba su rostro molesta y miraba a Nidia-Y por si te interesa saber la bebida tenía droga así que ojala mueras de sobredosis ya que Inuyasha es mío, el vivió el pasado conmigo y vivirá el futuro conmigo...Y los tríos jamás me agradaron-Hablaba de manera celosa y poco a poco lograba entender menos lo que estaba diciendo, pero decidió sonreír. No iba a pelear con Nidia como si estuviera en una fiesta, iba a destruirla con las palabras-

-Viviste con el un pasado que el olvida todas las noches cuando llega todo ebrio, ¿Futuro? Eres tan drogadicta que de seguro tu futuro esta en rehabilitación, ¿tríos? Nadie dijo que Inuyasha fuera mi novio-Nidia entonces se sintió humillada de escuchar esas palabras, pero continúo escuchando lo que Kagome decía-

-¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto?-Preguntó mientras Kagome sacaba un cigarro de la bolsa de su pantalón y lo encendía-

-por que el no es un mal tipo... ¡Tu y toda esta gente falsa que usa chanel lo hacen malo!-Le dijo molesta mientras comenzaba a sentir que su cuerpo se paralizaba y que su cabeza ardía, no estaba sintiendo sus pies. Kagome creía que estaba hablando pero posiblemente eran las palabras que se repetían en su mente, Inuyasha llego antes de que ella cayera al suelo y la cargo como si fuera la persona especial que estuviera protegiendo-

Iba a recordar las palabras que ella dijo las iba a guardar porque al menos así sabía un poco de lo que ella creía de el.

La bajo del yate y se disculpo con Miroku pero solo basto decirle el nombre de Nidia para hacer que su amigo entendiera todo, Kouga lo ayudo a cargar a Kagome y aunque Inuyasha no se diera cuenta Kouga estaba viendo las largas piernas de Kagome. Inuyasha había dicho que su canción se había basado en una mujer, y que el supiera Inuyasha jamás había cargado a una mujer.

Así que su sirvienta era más especial que Nidia, posiblemente. Deseaba que Inuyasha buscara a alguien que le hiciera perder la cabeza de amor por segunda vez, y que no fuera tan bestia. Que al enamorarse lo hiciera con estilo y la cuidara porque si esa mujer lograba hacer cambiar a Inuyasha entonces no era cualquier mujer con la que el debía de jugar. Esa era la mujer que iba a estar siempre con el si la apreciaba. Kouga estaba seguro de que Kagome era la mujer que iba a llenar el hueco que existe entre los dedos con sus propias manos, ya que si esos huecos existen en las manos es porque se necesitan ser llenados con otra persona.

Los vio partir, el de seguro la llevo a algún hotel costoso y lo demás no era tan relevante. Manejo viendo como ella estaba sudando, se bajo en la farmacia para buscar medicina y después manejo por varias horas para llegar al hotel pasado donde se habían hospedado. De repente ella dormía bien y de repente ella comenzaba a sudar, murmuraba algo entre sus sueños y luego parecía temblar.

La cargó hasta la habitación y la muchacha se entusiasmo de verlos, pago el doble para que no dijera nada y cuando llego a la habitación abrió la llave fría del agua para así meterla a bañar, Kagome despertó y comenzó a reír y luego era como si estuviera teniendo un mal viaje ya que comenzó a llorar.

No pudo creer que alguna vez el anduvo como ella. Se veía desorientada y poco a poco ella se quitaba la ropa, murmurando que tenía calor y antes de que cayera y se golpeara con el buro la cabeza logro sujetarla y quedar cerca de su boca.

-Cuidado, ven vamos a darte un baño-La tomo de la mano como si fuera una pequeña infante y fue ella poco a poco que iba siguiéndolo. Luego ella comenzó a alucinar y se mareo, vomito en el retrete y cuando iba a entrar al baño sintió que el agua helada era fuego. El tuvo que abrazarla para meterla en la regadera, así que ambos se mojaron ella aun no se tranquilizaba-

Se tranquilizo después de varios minutos, y fue cuando comenzó a expulsar por su boca espuma blanca el la envolvió en una toalla y la llevo a la cama, le puso un trapo helado sobre su frente y le dio un poco de agua, ella escupió el agua y luego se giro para comenzar a llorar.

-Casa...-Murmuró mientras lloraba, el mordió su labio y acaricio su cabello-Quiero ir a casa-Y las lágrimas no se detuvieron esa noche-Yo soy una buena persona... ¿Por qué yo?-El solamente la estaba escuchando, no era una situación para reírse de hecho estaba asustado no sabía cuanta dosis Nidia le había dado y entonces su corazón por una casi primera vez latió con fuerza-

Ella se bebió la bebida que era para el.

-Tonta-Murmuró mientras ella continuaba diciendo palabras, para Kagome era como si estuviera sola en esa habitación-

-Odio a Hojo...-Inuyasha se fue a bañar dejando a Kagome sola, cuando regreso la vio dormida así que cambiarse fue algo sencillo. No entendía porque ella había tomado su bebida, pero estaba seguro de que otra persona ni aunque estuviera ebria lo hubiera hecho. Sabía lo que le pasaba a una persona que era nueva en el mundo de las drogas, alucinaciones y nauseas. Unos viajes demasiado malos y estar solo es lo que menos desean-

Y antes de dormir tomo de la mano a Kagome. Sabía por lo que ella estaba pasando el miles de veces paso por ese estado, hablar solo alucinar cosas que te destruyen el cerebro. ¿Por qué lo hizo? Por que pudo conseguirlas más baratas y porque Nidia le enseño nuevas formas de sentir cosas. Y descubrió que las manos de Kagome eran más pequeñas y suaves, los huecos que había entre sus dedos eran complementados por la mano de Kagome.

Cerró sus ojos pero aun así fue incapaz de poder dormir, era una nueva forma de sentir.

No entendía a Kagome pero sintió que por una vez ser Inuyasha Taisho no era tan malo, y pudo dormir con ganas de despertar y de ver lo que estaba a su lado.

Deseo despertar...Por primera vez lo deseo.

Y sus órdenes fueron complacidas ya que el sol apareció con un cielo con nubes y un tranquilo aire que meneaba cualquier cabellera. El rey despertó a lado de su sirvienta sintiendo un peso ligero sobre su pecho, y el latir del corazón que no era suyo. Sus ojos dorados vieron una cabeza llena de cabello negro, se movió un poco para despertar a su sirvienta y luego cerro sus ojos fuertemente.

Pero ella no despertó, la respiración de Kagome era muy lenta y débil. Y se preocupo, se levanto y trato de buscarle el pulso y lo más divertido fue que por estar de histérico creyendo que Kagome había muerto la había tirado al suelo.

-¡Au!-Escucho murmurar a Kagome eso mientras veía como ella se despertaba poco a poco y abría sus ojos encontrándose con los ojos de Inuyasha, ella bostezo y sintió que su espalda le incomodaba. Se acomodo y miro donde estaba-¿Dónde estamos?-Preguntó mientras el la miraba confundido-

-¿Recuerdas todo?-Una parte de el deseaba que fuera por ebriedad pero ella asintió y el entonces preocupado se levanto y se agacho. Sus manos estaban en su costado y su rostro estaba viendo al suelo-Te pido que no digas nada...Mis papás no me creerían y aunque supieran creo que estarían trabajando, no quiero perder mis fans ni nada así...Por favor no le digas a nadie-Kagome simplemente acaricio la cabeza de Inuyasha y fue al teléfono-

-Gracias por no dejarme tirada-Cuando levanto su rostro pudo ver como Kagome estaba ordenando lo más costoso del hotel, y el simplemente formo una sonrisa-

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-Era la única duda que el tenía, y si ella le contestaba todo iba a regresar a la normalidad-Tu me odias y eso no es algo de lo que debería de sorprenderme pero ¿Por qué?-Deseaba ser un idiota frente a ella y no demostrar agradecimiento ante una persona que era pobre, pero en esos momentos no estaba pensando en que Kagome fuera pobre-

Ella guardo silencio. Un silencio incomodo en el que sus mejillas se sonrojaron y su corazón dejo escapar varios latidos.

-No sé pero Nidia no me cae bien ¿Lo hacías porque ella te gustaba?-Preguntó ella mientras el miraba al techo y soltaba un grande suspiro, clavo sus ojos dorados sobre los ojos cafés y entonces paso su lengua por sus labios. Se sentía inconforme con esa pregunta y deseaba decir "siguiente pregunta, por favor" pero todo iba a estar bien si le decía a Kagome-

-No, lo hice porque quería encajar, quería que dijeran 'Miren, Inuyasha hizo algo diferente' pero Nidia también fue una parte importante de mi vida ¿Sabes lo que es sentir que tus padres adoren más el trabajo que tu vida? Yo si, yo he vivido mis días creyendo que si cambiara podría hacer algo que me pudiera gustar pero...No soy muy inteligente y tengo los malos amigos que me enseñan más sobre la autodestrucción-Kagome se sentía Oprah al escuchar a Inuyasha decir todas esas cosas, y aunque muchas cosas no las entendiera se sentía feliz de que el pudiera abrir tantito su corazón y le dijera esas cosas-Nidia también es de una buena familia nos encontramos por casualidad y hemos sido amigos desde hace tiempo nos metimos en las cosas más...Y poco a poco ella me fue destruyendo. ¡Que gay me escucho!-Dijo mientras Kagome formaba una débil sonrisa, si todos los seres humanos se sentían solos. Pero ¿Para que hacer muchos amigos? Cuando mueras lo harás solo-

-¿Sabes lo que es no saber casi nada de tu padre?-Preguntó Kagome mientras encendía la televisión y entonces Inuyasha la observaba-Mi mamá me dejo por un trabajo, la verdad creo que se esta deshaciendo poco a poco de mi...Por una vez me gustaría estar sobria un fin de semana pero ¿Para qué estarlo si no hay motivos?-Nadie la entendía, todas decían que su madre era la mejor madre del mundo. La verdad es que no era cierto ¿Qué clase de madre te abandonaba por dos meses? Ninguna, Inuyasha la miró con cuidado notando como pasaba a estar preocupada a estar triste-¿Cuál es tu temor?-Deseaba saber más y así poder comprenderlo pero ¿Qué clase de mujer entiende a los hombres? Ninguna-

El tomo un suspiro y miró de manera aburrida a Kagome.

-Hacerme adicto a la cocaína y al éxtasis, lo gracioso es que todo empieza siendo divertido pero después todos se ponen serio con eso y la verdad es que temo hacerme adicto ¿Y tu?-Saco un cigarrillo y lo comenzó a encender, era como una luciérnaga que podría brillar más en la oscuridad. Y entonces dejo de ver el techo para ver directamente a Kagome; El lucía más cansado y más viejo como si en su cuerpo el cansancio incrementara-¿Puedo confiar en ti?...-Vio como Kagome asentía con su corazón latiendo fuertemente y el sintiéndose un poco nervioso-

Y entonces dejo de ver a Kagome como si fuera un pedazo de carne, por primera vez vio a una amiga. El estaba riendo en su mente ya que todas las mujeres que estaban a su lado siempre terminaban en su cama o en algún hotel de paso que encontraban, y con Kagome era algo diferente.

**--**

Pedía perdón con una sonrisa en su cara pero había cosas que Kagome no entendería, y bebió ese café amargo para sentirse humana. El café negro amargo siempre fue su favorito, posiblemente porque era como ella. Serena y a la vez desesperada, era la melodía más triste que iba a recordar el poema olvidado que jamás iba a olvidar. Tomo asiento mientras miraba el cielo de esa ciudad diferente, todo tenía su motivo.

Si, le tenía un gran cariño a Kagome pero no siempre iba a estar con ella. Algún día regresaría pero por ahora iba a tener que esperar en ese hotel y poner atención a sus siguientes órdenes.

Kagome iba a estar bien sin ella.

Por esa vez iba a abrir sus alas e iba a dejar de pensar en las responsabilidades de madre que se le habían encargado, y aunque perdiera el rumbo y perdiera sus alas iba a seguir viajando y creyendo que solo era ella. Una manera egoísta de pensar, deseaba que Kagome la odiara y se olvidara de ella. Aunque iba a ser difícil.

**Continuará.**

**N/A:**

Neta muchas gracias x leer :D! al chile que...MUCHAS GRACIAS!

**GRACIAS.GRACIAS.GRACIAS.**

Un saludo al sam que es la puta liandra que todo Acapulco quiere! (:

Hahaha, por santitos! ;D

**DEJEN UNA VERGA DE REVIEWS! :D**

**Así que sean MUCHOTOTOTOTES!**

"_¿Apoco no adoras mi forma autodestructiva de ser?"_

Atte: willnira.


	13. Hola, amiga

**El rey dice...**

_Notas previas:_

No, nadie me ha roto el corazón porque todavía sigue latiendo.

Ninguna canción me pertenece.

"_A mi no me importa, _

_Si a ti no te importa"_

**Órden 13: Hola, amiga.**

Estaba apretando el cuello de Nidia, quería romperlo. En realidad estaba deseando verla morir lentamente.

Ella estaba moviéndose debajo de sus manos, sus pies pateaban débilmente y el rostro de Nidia poco a poco comenzaba a ponerse de diferentes colores, paso de rojo a morado, los ojos azules de Nidia brillaron con fuerza y entonces ella se defendió como la fiera que era.

Lo empujo con fuerza y esto provoco que el se golpeara contra la pared. Estaba tan furiosa que cuando lo tuvo enfrente de ella no pudo evitar comenzar a arrancarle la blusa, botón por botón y con sus finas y largas uñas. Después todo comenzó a tornarse con más pasión, ella puso sus labios sobre los de el haciendo un beso muy apasionado, sus lenguas se tocaban de una manera que para ellos era _apasionante _pero posiblemente para mi o para ustedes el hecho de presenciar ese beso pudo haber sido de dos formas. Asquerosa o demasiado sexual.

Ella pegaba su cuerpo con el de el sin dejar de besarlo, el tenía sus ojos abiertos en ese beso ya que normalmente cuando besaba le gustaba ver la forma de placer que ellas hacían cuando tenían una pequeña oportunidad de estar con el. Los dos eran unos depredadores y se estaban comiendo así mismos, era más fuerte que un huracán lo que estaban sintiendo.

El la cargó y fue fácil ya que su cuerpo era demasiado liviano, la cargo y la pego contra la pared ella besaba su cuello y sus labios y tocaba todo su cuerpo. Los gemidos no tardaron en aparecer, era la hembra más voraz que había conocido, no sabía que veía en ella pero le fascinaba la forma en que lo hacia sentir hombre. Ella se bajo de el y entonces hizo su magia, lo fue guiando de manera lenta hasta su cama con esa mirada que demostraba la lujuria en persona, ella pasaba su lengua por sus labios de una manera tan atrevida que incluso en estos tiempos se podría haber discriminado o se le pudo haber llamado una puta.

Pero a Nidia le venía valiendo si era una puta o no; Lo tiro a la cama y se comenzó a desvestir lentamente, haciendo un show que Inuyasha estaba disfrutando, antes de quitarse la ropa interior se coloco entre las piernas de Inuyasha y le desabotono el cierre. No duro mucho tiempo en ver lo que ansiaba, y con mucha calma comenzó a lamer y a saborear lo que el ofrecía y ella tomaba.

Fue sucia hasta el último momento. Fingían tener inocencia pero la verdad es que ya lo habían perdido desde hace mucho tiempo, acaricio el cabello bicolor de Nidia hasta sentir que ella soltaba leves gemidos, ella se levanto y lo beso. Fue el beso más asqueroso y excitante que había recibido, y entonces ambos cayeron en la cama, rolando levemente por saber quien iba a ser el que iba a dominar esa noche. Ella se desabrocho el sostén y dejo ver sus claros senos, y también pudo apreciar la perforación que ella tenía en su ombligo y el tatuaje de un hongo en la parte izquierda de su abdomen casi en el hueso.

Beso su cuello y tomo su pelo con brusquedad, la acercó a el y le hizo cosas que ella solo logro gemir al respecto. Ella lo desvistió como la mujer sedienta que era, ambos jugaron por breves minutos y después el logro hacerla su mujer otra vez.

-A tu novia no le va a gustar esto-Bromeo mientras el le reventaba ese collar de perlas que ella estaba usando, fue el sexo más violento que ambos habían tenido. El estaba enojado y fundiéndose de placer al mismo tiempo y ella estaba siendo la victima-

Hicieron muchas posiciones ya que ella era experimentada y el no era un santo.

No eran la combinación perfecta pero era lo único que los unía. Tal vez no veía a las mujeres como amigas porque podía hacer cosas sucias con su mejor amiga sin sentir algún remordimiento.

Dieron las doce, las tres y las cuatro. Y continuaron haciendo lo suyo hasta que el sol salió, ambos cuerpos cansados y agitados. Ella durmió abrazando a Inuyasha y el simplemente retiro las sucias manos de su mejor amiga, en realidad a Inuyasha le daba asco tocar la mujer que había tocado algo sin lavarse las manos, y ni siquiera le gustaba que lo tocaran después de haberlo hecho como animal.

El sol salió y fue un día nuevo y muy difícil a decir verdad.

Nidia alzo su ceja y miró con deseo a Inuyasha, las siete de la mañana y estaban sonriendo como si hubieran cometido alguna travesura.

-Estabas más vigoroso antes-Bromeo Nidia mientras el alzaba la sabana haciendo que Nidia le revelara más su cuerpo desnudo-

-Tenías más senos antes...-Nidia lo golpeo un poco pero disfrutando la atención que estaba recibiendo de el, y entonces la manzana de discordia llegó en dos minutos justo cuando los dos estaban comenzando a ser amigos y ella demostraba sus senos como si estuviera orgullosos de ellos. La persona que menos quería que lo vieran así había entrado a su cuarto con un florero y dos flores rojas dentro de el, sonriendo y mostrando la ropa más llamativa que le había visto-

Kagome no estaba usando chanel o Gucci. Sin embargo estaba ahí mostrando el uniforme de sirvienta que debía usar según las estúpidas reglas de Kaede.

-Buenos días...-Dijo sonriendo mientras alzaba la vista y se encontraba con los senos de Nidia y un Inuyasha que estaba detrás de ella lamiendo su cuerpo, desvió su mirada hacia el buró y encontró un polvo extraña y otras cosas, botellas de cervezas y de vodka. Las flores anteriores que ella le había puesto estaban tiradas en el suelo, y la ropa estaba revuelta y ese collar de perlas estaba regado por todo el cuarto, el cuarto era un desastre-

Y la dejo aun más sorprendida la forma tan casual en que Nidia podía mostrar su cuerpo _anoréxico_ al mundo, y cuando vio su sonrisa el florero se le callo...Nidia tomo un cigarro y después fingió que se cubría sus senos.

-Inu, yo no solicite un trió-Dijo con burla mientras Kagome regresaba a verla y entonces se giraba para ver lo que ellos estaban haciendo, se sorprendió de ver a Inuyasha beber su cerveza y luego el comenzaba a tomar un par de pastillas, miró a Nidia la cual cubría su cuerpo de manera lenta. Las drogas que esos dos tenían eran suficientes para darte una grandiosa y divertida sobredosis-

'_Tengo miedo de no poderme detener cuando vuelva a comenzar. Todos dicen que es fácil dejar las drogas, ellos mienten Kagome. Ellos mienten. Esta no es una dulce plática y hasta ahorita eres el intento de amiga que he esperado toda mi vida...No deseo ser un drogadicto, lo probé una vez y no me gusto...Pero Nidia...es Nidia'_

Podía recordar las palabras que el utilizo para expresar el temor que sentía de regresar a ser el esclavo de las drogas. Estaba segura que casi lo veía llorar y sin duda estaba arrepentido por lo que ella había hecho.

Se apresuro a llegar hasta donde estaba Inuyasha y sin pensarlo dos veces tomo esas pastillas y se las aventó en la cara a Nidia. La muchacha quedo igual de sorprendida que Inuyasha, las dos miradas estaban posándose sobre ella.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó de manera brusca Kagome mientras la tomaba del antebrazo y la comenzaba a levantar, importándole muy poco si en verdad estaba desnuda. Miro a Inuyasha como si estuviera decepcionada de el y Nidia simplemente comenzó a gritar de manera histérica, Kagome levanto la ropa que posiblemente era de ella y se la aventó en el rostro-¡No te acerques a Inuyasha!-Le ordeno como si tuviera más dinero que ella y aunque no tuviera el dinero tenía el orgullo y una reputación que posiblemente era muy buena y mejor que la de Nidia-¡Aléjate con tus porquerías!-Inuyasha jamás la había visto así, enojada y decepcionada al mismo tiempo-

Nidia desapareció de su cuarto en cuestión de segundos más molesta que la noche anterior. Y entonces vio a Kagome, sus ojos cafés viéndolo a el ella le aventó el bóxer y entonces el se lo coloco con lentitud, encendió un cigarro y entonces vio como Kagome se acercó a el para darle una grande y dolorosa bofetada.

-¿¡Eres estúpido?!-Preguntó furiosa, y el la recordaba así. Enojona, tranquila, platicadora, social y divertida. Sonrió y vio que aunque la ceniza de su cigarro le había caído en la mano ella ni siquiera mostro una pequeña señal de dolor en su rostro-

El se estaba cansando de su propio comportamiento extraño, ¿Nadie le iba a poner atención? Al parecer no, el iba a necesitar destrozar todo, gritar y pelear para que entonces sus padres le hicieran caso. Iba a necesitar destruir el mundo si fuera necesario pero entonces estaba ahí Kagome ayudándolo a corregir su mundo.

-Escucha no tengo problemas con los drogadictos pero siempre es necesario detenerse, es decir puedes drogarte no es mi vida. Pero piensa Inuyasha, ¿En verdad deseas terminar mal? Tienes el dinero, la fama y mujeres. Eres la envidia de muchos ¿No te ponen atención? No mames todo el mundo te pone atención ¿Acaso no vez la televisión?-Sabía que los problemas de Inuyasha no eran suyos, pero no le gustaba ver ya a un drogadicto pasando a su adicción. Los amigos que tenía y que se drogaban simplemente eran conocidos, porque posiblemente si fueran sus amigos los ayudaría a detenerse o posiblemente se hubiera hecho como ellos...Y recordó el programa de la muchacha que había visto, ¿En verdad era como la protagonista de aquella bizarra historia? Esperaba que no...-Inuyasha no decía nada solo continuaba escuchando a Kagome. La mente de Inuyasha estaba pensando-

Inuyasha estaba recibiendo todas esas palabras y el sabía que ella tenía la razón pero simplemente no deseaba aceptarlo.

Y ella hizo que el la viera directamente a los ojos.

-¿Así quieres terminar? No es que sea agradable contigo pero... "Quiero humillarte yo por todas las veces que me has humillado, quiero ser yo la que destruya no un par de tóxicos"-Dijo y pensó mientras levantaba su ceja y entonces el tragaba con dificultad, Inuyasha dejo caer su cuerpo a la cama mientras cubría sus ojos. El cigarro había caído al suelo y Kagome se había encargado de apagarlo con un par de pisadas-

-Necesito estar solo...-Susurró mientras Kagome entonces mordía su labio nerviosa, posiblemente había dicho demasiadas cosas. No planeaba dejarlo solo, pero el...-¡QUE TE SALGAS, PERRA!-Gritó mientras ella asentía asustada y comenzaba a salir del cuarto demasiado asustada-

Y el estuvo ahí por un buen tiempo. Recostado sintiendo las lágrimas del temor sobre los lados de sus ojos. No deseaba salir de su cuarto, deseaba quedarse ahí encerrado hasta que la vergüenza desapareciera de sus hombros.

Deseaba no ser guiado a la tentación.

Se levanto furioso para encerrarse en su cuarto, su mente era un desastre. Por un lado estaba lo que le gustaba y por otro lo que deseaba más que nada en el mundo.

¿Qué le gustaba?

Su forma absurda de pensar aunque sonara ridículo, la forma en que tomaba las decisiones sin importarle los sentimientos de los demás, posiblemente eso era egoísta pero si no fuera egoísta entonces sería absurdamente pobre. Tenía tanto dinero que no sabia en que pendejada gastarlo. Y como era poderoso y su nombre y apellido eran de categoría así que las mujeres, el alcohol y las drogas venían casi en un paquete completo. ¿Sus vacaciones? Podía ir a Paris cualquier día o a Estados Unidos.

Le gustaba su forma fría de ver a las mujeres, las veía como un objeto las cuales eran difíciles de saciar. ¿Era ambicioso? Posiblemente si pero de seguro las mujeres eran más ambiciosos que el.

¿Qué deseaba?

Deseaba ser más normal y ser feliz. Aunque en realidad según su maestra de filosofía en este mundo ya nadie estaba cuerdo. Deseaba fumar sin tener cáncer o recibir alguna adicción sin consecuencias. Deseaba tener a la mujer perfecta a su lado y jamás crecer. No deseaba crecer y convertirse en el futuro heredero de las miles de compañías que sus padres tenían. Aunque por lo visto el que iba a heredar todo iba a ser Sesshoumaru y el solo iba a ser el vicepresidente.

Deseaba que la responsabilidad de ser el fuera casi nula. Deseaba salir a la calle sin tres guardaespaldas.

Y también deseaba que por primera vez tener verdaderos amigos, Miroku, Bankotsu y Kouga eran sus amigos ya que el siempre creyó que amigos eran los que te acompañaban en tus aventuras, los que te guiaban a consumir cerveza y a los otros placeres culposos que el ser humano tenía pero en realidad ¿Esos eran amigos? No iba a tomar un vidrio y se iba a cortar las venas.

Se levanto para meterse a bañar, el peso en sus hombros esa mañana era más pesado. Deseaba liberarse de su problemática mente, y borrar esos peligrosos pensamientos que abarcaban su mente.

Y en tiempos como esos, con su estado. Sin haber dormido un poco, sin haber desayunado y con su ropa moderna el salió de su casa con aquel lujoso carro. Su celular sonó viendo que Sesshoumaru lo estaba llamando, ¡Oh, Sesshoumaru! Desde hace mucho tiempo que no sabia de el, y entonces abrió su celular y lo contesto. Su celular era de esos modernos que costaban mucho, y que tenían hasta rastreador.

-_¿Qué quieres liandra, tengo que decirte que no estoy de humor...?-_Su voz fue cortada cuando escuchó la voz de su hermano, el respirar de Sesshoumaru era como el de un toro. Y ya se lo podía imaginar-

-_Esto te va a sorprender tanto como me sorprendió a mi...Hay un empresario tan poderoso como nosotros...-_Inuyasha bostezo importándole muy poco en la situación en la que se encontraba su familia-

_-¿Y? Seguimos siendo ricos ¿Cuál es el problema?-_Sesshoumaru formó una sonrisa y aunque Inuyasha no podía ver la sonrisa de su hermano, sintió un grande escalofrió que lo asusto-

_-Sabes que...Olvídalo...Sigue divirtiéndote de manera salvaje cuando madures entenderás esto..._-Y Sesshoumaru colgó la llamada totalmente molesto. Inuyasha guardo su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón y después fue a correr en su BMW-

**--**

Por más que disfrutara de la compañía de sus amigas tenía miedo de que se fuera a quedar sola. Pero el sabor de la cerveza en ese momento era un poco malo, ni siquiera toleraba el sabor que el cigarro provocaba en su garganta o a sus amigas que estaban hablando sobre sus estúpidas historias de amor.

Detestaba en ese momento a sus amigas y la verdad no sabia porque. Escondía su molestia con una falsa sonrisa y una risa que había creado esa noche.

-¿Y para cuando tu novio, Kagome?-Rika siempre fue interesada con sus amigas, siempre deseaba saber algo y luego decirlo a los cuatro vientos. Así que fingiendo cansancio se levanto del sofá, tomo una cerveza y un cigarrillo y comenzó a irse. Dio gracias a que Sango logró encenderle el cigarro-

-De rato, tengo que madrugar...Beben más por mi-Dijo mientras salía de la casa de Ayumi y comenzaba a irse, había bebido tres cervezas y la verdad es que ni siquiera las había disfrutado-

Y el cigarro era lo más interesante que su boca y sus manos sostenían, iba por la calle demostrando que ella también era ruda tiraba la ceniza al momento en que movía el cigarro con sus dedos y bebía de su cerveza después de haber fumado.

Sus pasos eran lentos y cansados, su cabello estaba un poco desarreglado y la verdad no eran horas de andar llegando a casa. Eran las tres y media y estaba muerta de cansancio.

El humo del cigarro iba marcando su propio camino y la verdad no le molestaba, tiro la lata de cerveza en cuanto vio un bote de basura y le dio la última inhalada al cigarro. Cruzo el puente para llegar más rápido a casa, y cuando iba a bajar de él, logro ver el grande letrero que tenía la imagen de Inuyasha, levanto su ceja y entonces continúo caminando. Estaba muy cansada. Parecía demasiado cansada e incluso las personas o mejor dicho los carros que pasaban con sus dueños no podían apartar su vista de la figura que paseaba por las calles.

Se veía abatida, como si la vida le hubiera dado una pésima noticia y estuviera guardando sus sentimientos dentro de ella.

Las luces de la ciudad se veían más hermosas en la noche, y la verdad es que le gustaba esa sensación de olvido. El viento que los autos esparcían le llegaba a su cuerpo, camino varias cuadras y cuando llegó a su casa encendió la televisión, saco una cerveza del refrigerador y entonces vio las noticias. Mañana iba a desaparecerse.

Empezó a dar vueltas caminando en su pequeña sala, mientras movía un poco su cuerpo con las canciones que pasaban en la televisión. Y sus ojos cafés se posaron en una fotografía donde estaba ella con sus padres. Su mamá lucía muchísimo más joven y su padre la estaba abrazando con mucho amor. Sonrió mientras fingía que brindaba con su padre por medio de la fotografía.

Últimamente deseaba bailar y mientras más bailaba su cuerpo se llenaba de calor. Aunque fuera la canción más triste estaba bailando, con una cerveza en su mano y un cigarro a la par.

Con el control de la televisión, en calzones estaba arriba del sillón fingiendo que le daba un concierto a las personas.

Dio un trago a su cerveza y sonrió. Y entonces se escucho una canción de Inuyasha y al parecer era nueva. Se quedo sentada en ese sofá mientras continuaba fumando ese cigarrillo y bebía de esa cerveza.

"_Y aunque siempre estoy al mando,_

_Hoy mi cuerpo infectado me hace ceder,_

_Si bebí más de la cuenta_

_Para eso mi fiesta _

_¿Y a ti que?"_

No lo iba a negar la canción era demasiado pegajosa. Y por desgracia ya con alcohol en su cuerpo comenzó a bailar. La canción era fácil de aprender y tenía un lindo significado. Termino durmiendo hasta las cuatro de la mañana y aunque despertó en medio día fue a prepararse el desayuno y después se metió a bañar, en realidad no tenía mucho que hacer.

Se puso un pantalón, con una blusa que dejaba ver uno de sus hombros. Destacaba su cinto de pins con esos converse viejos que parecían botas de hello kittie, su cabello estaba suelto y sus ojos estaban cubiertos con unos lentes. Salió con una mochila y cerro su casa poniéndole llave, camino hasta llegar al metro compro su pasaje y después tomo asiento para esperar a llegar hasta su destino.

Era un viaje corto, iba simplemente a dar una pequeña vuelta. Termino bajando en un pueblo que quedaba a hora y media de su ciudad, hace dos años que iba a ese lugar. Cuando se bajo del tren noto que no había tanta gente, era una ciudad demasiado pequeña. Subió las escaleras y vio a las personas, no eran adolescentes eran ya personas grandes que buscaban un lugar lleno de tranquilidad. Respiró ese aire mientras caminaba tomando un camión para ir al hospital de la ciudad. La gente la miraba porque de seguro sabían que era alguna desconocida, quito sus lentes en cuanto estuvo frente al hospital y cuando vio a la enfermera su corazón latió con fuerza.

-¿Kagome?-Preguntó la enfermera mientras ella asentía, la enfermera se lanzó a sus brazos abrazándola como si fuera su propia madre. Kagome también la abrazo y le sonrió-¡Tanto tiempo sin verte!, ¿Qué te ha traído a acá?-La enfermera sonaba entusiasmada-

-Vine a verla...-Dijo con tranquilidad mientras la enfermera solamente soltaba un largo suspiro-¿Puedo?-Preguntó mientras la enfermera asentía, y le indicaba el cuarto al que iba a ir; Sus pies torpes y temblorosos recorrieron el camino sin duda alguna, estaba siendo notada entre esas personas. Se estaba sintiendo más fuerte que todas las personas que habitaban ese hospital. Todas las puertas se cerraban con cuidado y no había ningún ruido que llamara su atención, su mano temblorosa estaba por sujetar la perilla. Primero toco la puerta y escucho un interesante 'adelante' deseaba describir esa voz, un sonido demasiado calmado y aburrido así entendía esa voz. Llena de flojera o pereza, las palmas de sus manos sudaron y cuando tomo la fuerza necesaria abrió la puerta para ver algo inesperado-

Una adolescente acostada en esa cama viendo por la ventana, le estaba dando parte de su espalda lo que era sorprendente. Su cabello corto de color negro se veía sedoso y un poco desarreglado, cuando la adolescente se giro a ver quien había entrado sus ojos se abrieron y aunque trato de decir algo había sido como si la voz se hubiera ido de su cuerpo.

-¿Ka...Ka...Kagome?-Preguntó la muchacha con curiosidad mientras, Kagome solo asentía con una débil sonrisa. El cabello de la enferma era de color castaño y sus ojos eran cafés, tenía ojeras y su figura era demasiado delgada. Y la curiosidad cambio drásticamente, paso a estar enojada mostrando una furia que solo Kagome entendía-¡Vete de aquí, mentirosa!-Dijo mientras apuntaba hacia la puerta y revelaba un par de vendas en su muñeca. Y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-¡Te odio, mentirosa! Dijiste que ibas a venir y no viniste...Te odio-La muchacha trataba de controlarse pero no podía le afectaba demasiado ver a Kagome-¿Por qué no viniste?-Y luego agacho su rostro temiendo a lucir ridícula-

-Perdóname Misaki...-Dijo Kagome mientras se acercaba con unos pasos lentos-Trate de visitarte pero luego tuve que trabajar... ¿Cómo has estado?-Misaki fue una de sus primeras amigas, y la conoció en ese hospital pero en diferente cuarto. Ella se había roto el brazo a sus ocho años y cuando iba a escaparse para ir a ver las luciérnagas se encontró a Misaki viendo las estrellas por los grandes ventanales de ese hospital. Lucia saludable y soñadora, su cabello era larguísimo y más sedoso de lo que tenía en esos momentos-

-Bien-Dijo la muchacha temblando aun llorando, Kagome se acerco a abrazarla y aunque Misaki se resistió termino por aceptar el abrazo de su primera amiga-

La plática surgió poco a poco, Kagome le cepillo su cabello y después de varias horas de haber hecho reír a Misaki entro la enfermera con un termómetro y un medidor de presión.

-Kagome ella es Karen-Dijo Misaki con su voz cansada mientras luego bostezaba-¿Verdad que Kagome es muy bonita?-Kagome se sonrojo y paso su mano por su cabeza de manera nerviosa-

-Así es-Dijo la enfermera con su cálida voz, la enfermera era bonita. Posiblemente unos cinco años mayor a ellas, cabello castaño y largo. Ojos que escondían algo de inocencia de color azul, y unos labios pintados con ese labial barato de color rojo, sus ojos resaltaban por estar delineados de color negro, usaba esos zapatos de enfermera al igual que su uniforme. La verdad es que la enfermera era mucho más bonita que ella, pero decidió no decir nada-¿Es tu amiga que dejo de venir?-Preguntó la enfermera creando una atmosfera un poco incomoda entre las amigas-

-Si-Contesto Kagome sin temor, mientras movía un poco su cabello y miraba directamente a la enfermera, Misaki no noto la forma en que la enfermera miraba a Kagome-¿Quieres dar un paseo Misaki?-Preguntó de manera dulce Kagome, mientras Misaki asentía-

Le ayudo a Misaki a caminar, y la enfermera simplemente continúo sonriendo viendo como Misaki sonreía más que los días anteriores; A Kagome le dolió ver esos brazos delgados, pero no demostró asco simplemente continuo tomándola de la mano y camino con ella por ese pequeño pero agradable hospital. Sabía que Misaki estaba enferma, sabía que tampoco tenía padres que cuidaran de ella...

Sabía que se había sometido a operaciones desde pequeña, y que cuando la conoció Misaki continuo teniendo esperanzas en ella misma. Y ahora estaba teniendo dieciocho años y estaba caminando como si su cuerpo ya estuviera cansado, pero aun podía sentir esa llama de esperanza que tenia en su cansado mirar. Le gustaba escucharla hablar y decir esas frases inteligentes que de las amigas de su ciudad jamás iba poder escuchar. Fue en unas dulces vacaciones de verano.

-¿Te has sentido sola, Kagome?-Preguntó Misaki mientras Kagome le contestaba con la verdad y entonces Misaki se soltó de su agarre y levanto sus manos hacia el cielo, estaban en el techo del hospital el lugar favorito de Misaki. Y estaba estirando sus manos ya que deseaba tocar el cielo y poder volar...-Yo también...-Dijo con su voz ilusionada, sin temer a sonar cursi o a ridiculizarse-Pero creo que por algo las personas nacen solas...-Y tomo un grande suspiro y un silencio que no fue incomodo, tomo la mano de Kagome y la apretó con fuerza-Duermes solo y hablas en tus pensamientos...-Apretó con más fuerza la mano de Kagome-Y mueres solo, ¿Entonces no es normal estar solo? Yo digo que si, si estas acompañado te hieren con más facilidad...Y aparte que hay más hipocresía...-¡Oh, claro! Todas las personas eran hipócritas, Kagome había olvidado eso-¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos conocimos Kagome?-Preguntó con una voz seria y triste-

-Si...-Susurró Kagome mientras Misaki se colocaba enfrente de su amiga y miraba sus profundos ojos cafés los cuales estaban acumulando un par de lágrimas-

-Yo te quería hacer una plática dulce...Y tu querías escaparte ¿Recuerdas que te dije?-Kagome asintió mientras Misaki sonreía-Pensé que ibas a verme todos los días...Pero si pudiera cambiar el tiempo que no te vi, no lo hubiera cambiado...Ya que no hubiéramos tenido un momento así...-Y con una grande sonrisa abrazo a Kagome, y en cuestión de segundos sintió las lágrimas de su mejor amiga mojando la bata del hospital-

-Perdóname Misaki, te mentí...Perdóname, te dije que iba a venir a verte y mentí...-Y cuando se separo miro con desesperación a Misaki, sus ojos cafés se movían por todos lados tratando de encontrar otra emoción en los ojos de Misaki-Pídeme algo, lo que quieras...-Dijo Kagome mientras Misaki entonces mordía sus labios nerviosa y entonces miraba con seriedad a Kagome-

-Llévame a tu ciudad...Yo ya estoy mejor y prometo que no causare problemas...-Kagome dudo por un par de segundos pero decidió creer en Misaki-

Termino aceptando, y saco a Misaki usando ropa normal cubriendo su corto cabello con una gorra que traía y un par de lentes. Su compartiendo inexplicable le hizo aceptar la petición de Misaki, y aunque en su mente había complicaciones tomo parte de ese inteligente y creyente plan.

-¿Qué te paso en el brazo?-Preguntó Kagome viendo la venda que Misaki estaba usando-

-Intente suicidarme-Kagome negó mientras miraba a Misaki preocupada-Pero aun no era mi tiempo-Y Misaki leyó la pregunta en el rostro de Kagome y entonces sonrió mientras veía a esa señora que sostenía ese bebe-Me había cansado, deje de ser bella y deje de sonreír...Me canse de las pastillas y de los consejos, me canse de tratar de seguir viviendo... ¿Por qué vivo si estoy enferma?, ¿Por qué no he muerto? Esas preguntas rondaron mi mente, quite el suero y con la aguja del suero empecé a cortarme...Habia perdido lo poco que tenía, perdí mi cabello y mi esperanza...-Kagome la tomo de la mano y la abrazo-

-Pero ahora estoy yo contigo, siempre vamos a estar juntas...Voy a cuidarte como lo hacia antes...-Y no sabía el tamaño de esas palabras en ese momento. No sabía que Misaki estaba queriendo recibir más de lo que ya estaba recibiendo-

Al menos ya no iba a estar sola. Se entusiasmo por primera vez, al regresar a casa iba a poder decir 'Hola, amiga'. Su corazón bombeo con fuerza al tiempo en que pasaba con Misaki.

Pero posiblemente en ese tiempo ella no sabía que el día en que se reencontraron era el inicio de su tragedia. No, ella no sabía eso en ese momento...

**Continuará.**

**N/A:**

Tengo weba/cruda/weba.

LOL!

Viernes: pues todo bien (PISTO MACHIN A LA VERGA xD con mis primas)

Sábado: graduación de mi prima (pero primero fui con una amiga a su casa a ver una pelicula. Me tome una cerveza). En la graduación me dolio la cabeza, horrible...

Domingo: No se yo digo que ire al cine. O quien sabe.

**DEJEN REVIEWS. UN PARO!.**

"_Padre, dale tranquilidad a mi mente_

_Y quítame el peso de mis hombres"_

ATTE: WILLNIRA.RLZ, BITCHES!

**DEJEN REVIEWS. DEJEN REVIEWS. DEJEN REVIEWS.**


	14. Amistades

**El rey dice...**

_Notas previas:_

"_¿Cómo es posible que ella te haga eso?"_

"_¿Qué podía hacer? Ella se cansara de él, y él se cansara de ella y entonces todo regresara a ser como antes. Yo solo seré la chica a la que ha visto un par de veces y el será al que mis ojos sigan siempre"_

Creo que esa fue la primera vez en que le dije algo serio a Alicia.

**Órden 14: AMISTAD**

"_Se que te gusta lo que te hago"_

En algún lugar debía de haber alguien con su problema, una de tantos millones igual que ella; Tenía que comprar medicina costosa y todo para Misaki, ya le había fallado en el pasado y la verdad es que no planeaba fallarle en ese momento. Con el humo de su boca saliendo de manera coqueta y adictiva, estaba recargada sobre la azotea de su edificio. Sintiendo ese viento fresco que la noche traía ante ella, sostenía el cigarro con tanta delicadeza.

Era la figura más nostálgica que ella había demostrado. La única luz que ella tenía estaba a su espalda y era un letrero neón que anunciaba un cabaret y la luz de su cigarro la cual era la mecha de alguna bomba que se movía de una manera traviesa.

El humo pasaba a su espalda, y con su codo sosteniéndose de la azotea, estaba viendo las luces de los carros pasar apresurados por su calle. Lo único que ensuciaba el cielo en esa hermosa noche era su humo, la ceniza cayó de manera que ni ella misma se dio cuenta se había sumergido demasiado en sus pensamientos. A veces simplemente daba vueltas de una manera rápida, o en realidad estaba estática. Jamás pensó encontrar serenidad en ese intranquilo lugar, pero en las noches era como un mundo diferente.

Siempre iba a haber un lugar sereno para las personas, lo juraba. Sus ojos se perdieron en alguna luz, y luego sus mentes describieron sus sentimientos. En realidad no había nada nuevo en ellos. Sentía que su mente se llenaba de ideas que poco a poco la atemorizaban, su cuerpo había perdido un peso increíble de manera literal. Era demasiado perezosa como para pensar en suicidarse, y también demasiado holgazana como para ir a la esquina comprar una navaja y cortar sus venas, el cigarro comenzó a consumirse de manera rápida debido al viento que mantenía el color anaranjado vivo.

Le gustaba fumar porque así se sentía adulta. Una adulta demasiado irresponsable.

Necesitaba dinero, y no planeaba gastar el dinero de su colegiatura porque aunque sonara egoísta se había chingado literalmente para pasar el examen. Hizo un grande esfuerzo y sus esfuerzos valieron la pena ya que había aprobado para entrar a la mejor escuela de Japón, y aunque su mamá no estaba para festejar con ella estaba orgullosa con ella misma.

Habia ganado una beca del ochenta por cierto, y eso le bastaba para pagar sus exámenes, tiro la colilla del cigarro en el suelo y encendió otro cigarro ya que o deseaba acabarse la cajetilla o deseaba buscar una excusa para no regresar a su antipático departamento. Aparte de dinero necesitaba alimento, ahora eran dos personas las que iban a vivir allí. Escoger más trabajos posiblemente, ya que estaba muy segura de que trabajar con Inuyasha no iba a durar demasiado, se estaba envolviendo demasiado con el y Kaede ya estaba sospechando. Los ladridos de un perro la sacaron de sus pensamientos; Continuo fumando en esa noche pacifica mientras regresaba a sus pensamientos.

Ya no iba a estar sola. Al menos no por ese momento, termino su cigarro en cinco minutos, regreso a su departamento notando que eran las doce de la noche y que necesitaba dormir.

**--**

Había salido como todas las noches y sin embargo no se había divertido por primera vez. Descubrió que ya se aburría de estar rodeado de esas personas y busco la solución en el alcohol, termino regresando a casa, mareado y con vomito sobre su camiseta.

No interrumpió nada que no quisiera, y simplemente fue a acostarse en su grande cama.

No, el no se cansaba de estar un sábado por la mañana preguntándose que había hecho y con quien lo había hecho. Habia algo que ardía en su corazón al momento de dormir pero estaba tan casado como para distinguirlo. Era tan libertino y no pensaba en su futuro como muchas personas desearían que lo hiciera y en esa noche en la que sus amigos estaban desaparecidos el durmió.

Despertó por que Kaede lo levanto, se metió a bañar y se fue a trabajar sin desayunar y con cansancio.

Vio esos rostros sonrientes que lo alababan como si el fuera Dios, y las mujeres usaban faldas más cortas. Sus ojos dorados por inercia siguieron esos voluptuosos traseros que el tanto adoraba, llegó cinco minutos tarde a la junta de su proyecto y no recibió algún regaño porque el iba a ser la estrella y ellos solo iban a hacerlo una estrella más. Escucho todas esas palabras que su 'jefe' o algo así decía.

-¿Estas de acuerdo Inuyasha?-Preguntó ese hombre con un semblante serio y aburrido, y antes de contestar su pregunta Inuyasha se pregunto si alguna vez el iba a llegar a ser así. Crecer siendo un ser aburrido que solo deseaba ambición y poder. Tal como su jefe-

-Claro, en cuanto antes mejor...-Sonó arrogante y malhumorado lo que a los que estaban en la junta les molestaba que su celular no paraba de sonar. No era su culpa ser popular les dijo una vez y posiblemente no fue un comentario demasiado elegante y clásico ya que no consiguió trabajar por un mes debido a esa frase incluso la televisión llego a hablar de el sobre su mal comportamiento-Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer-Se sintió estúpido al decir eso, ya que en realidad era una grande mentira ¿Grandes cosas que hacer? Ha, sus cosas importantes eran fornicar y beber-Pero prefiero terminar este asunto importante primero ¿Empezamos con la sesión de fotos o algo así?-Las personas parecían maravilladas ante su respuesta, estrecharon sus manos y aunque no entendió muy bien la junta supo que iba a estar anunciando alguna marca de ropa-

Su rostro iba a estar en miles de carteles, en comerciales y en revistas.

Le tomaron miles de fotografías, y cada una con una diferente pose. Y nadie se imaginaba que el estaba pensando, ya que su mirada podía ser triste o feliz. Demostraba la fuerza que sentía frente una cámara y el sabia perfectamente que las cámaras lo amaban. Poses graciosas y poses serias, las modelos dejaban de hacer sus trabajos para mirarlo y sonreír con sus mejillas coloradas. El termino su trabajo muy cansado. Y la verdad es que deseaba comer una dona de chocolate.

-¿Sabes cual es mi nueva dieta?-Dijo una modelo rubia mientras Inuyasha levantaba su ceja y continuaba buscando entre esa mesa grande las donas, solo había puras verduras y para el las verduras eran como plantas o hiervas. Mientras que una modelo comía una zanahoria otra comía un poco de lechuga-Si sabe bien escúpelo-Dos de las modelos rieron y el simplemente rolo sus ojos, tomo la dona, se despidió y llamo la atención de muchas personas al ver la forma tan seductiva en la que el comía-

Le susurraba a todo el desfile de mujeres que habían circulado en su cama un adiós de manera tranquila y poco cariñosa. Nidia se había regresado a Estados Unidos, pero su lazo se había cortado como siempre y estaba seguro de que cuando ella regresara entonces todo iba a ser diferente. Su vida era exactamente así: Salía a la calle y las personas le tomaban miles de fotos, era asquerosamente rico y cuando decía rico no se refería a un millón, se refería posiblemente a más. Y posiblemente las personas no tenían idea de que estaban en lo cierto. No se quejaba de la fama porque si eso quiso entonces ¿Para que chingados quejarse? No regresó esa tarde a casa, ni el día siguiente. Regresó después de tres días con sangre en su camiseta blanca.

Kaede le preguntó que le había pasado pero en realidad el silencio era su mejor forma de comunicación.

No sabía que hora era, pero el seguía dormido. Leves pasos entraron a su habitación y un suspiro se escucho un suspiro que el no escucho, los ojos de su sirvienta Kagome lo vieron de una manera extraña. Sus ojos cafés brillando por algún motivo y sus labios curvándose poco a poco en una graciosa sonrisa.

-"Uh, ¿Si fuera mujer estuviera bonita?"-Se preguntó en sus pensamientos mientras arreglaba su cuarto y juntaba la ropa del suelo para ponerla en el bote de la ropa sucia, al vaciar el bote de basura del baño se encontró con un par de pastillas. Y se sintió orgullosa, así que Inuyasha había cambiado un poco. Su voluntad había cambiado. Y también había un kótex, ante eso tuvo que formar una mueca de asco. Tiro toda la suciedad que el tenía en su cuarto, y le dejo el cenicero limpio ya que se estaba cansando de barrer esas cenizas-

Sonrió mientras sacaba un labial rojo de las bolsas de su ropa de sirvienta, y con una traviesa sonrisa le escribía un mensaje a Inuyasha. El estaba completamente dormido y estaba segura de que no había sentido nada, el se iba a molestar un poco pero después se iba a reír. El era en verdad hermoso, más hermoso que cualquier mujer. Nadie se comparaba a el, y en cuanto dejo de escribir con ese labial que posiblemente era demasiado barato sintió que su corazón latió más rápido de lo normal, ella se acerco un poco a la oreja de Inuyasha.

Pudo sentir que olía a hubo boss, o posiblemente a otro perfume.

-_And sometimes you shall be a monster because that's the only excuse you can use for your strange behavior._-Le susurró esas palabras porque tal vez así es como ella creía que el se sentía, salió de ese cuarto con una sonrisa. Silbando la canción nueva que el había sacado hace un par de días, Misaki había esperado en la cocina acompañada de las demás sirvientas, y todas parecían entusiasmadas de conocerla. Tenía lo necesario para hacer vivir con ella, recibió su paga y decidió darle la mitad a Misaki. Y aunque su amiga rechazo el dinero, tuvo que dárselo-Una mujer sin dinero en este mundo es como una mujer sin calzones...-Misaki rio con fuerza mientras las dos salían de esa grande mansión, el sol le hacia a Misaki ganar más color en su piel. Y aunque sonara absurdo sus ataques de paranoia, o histeria. Si, no iba a mentir Misaki tenía problemas con su mente. Era un peligro controlable ante la sociedad-

Fue con Misaki a comprar la despensa, compro todas las cosas que le gustaban. Y debía de ver el rostro de envidia de aquellas mujeres que estaban haciendo una dieta y que tenían que dejar los chocolates en su lugar para ir y comprar botellas de aguas con cigarros.

Sonrió mientras ponía en su carro un par de cosas que se iban a necesitar. Cereal, shampoo, toallas, jamón, salchichas, pan. Y otras cosas que se le antojaron, compro lo necesario para tener un botiquín. El mito del cigarro era el siguiente: 'Si fumas Marlboro rojos te van a dar ganas de cagar' Mentira. 'Fumar blancos es de maricones' mentira. 'Fumar mentolados te convierte en estéril' No le gustaban los mentolados. 'El cigarro te quitaba el hambre' No te quitaba el hambre, te mantenía entretenido pensando en cuando debías de expulsar el humo y no lucir idiota. Y la comida de las anoréxicas eran botellas de agua con cigarros. Eso lo aprendió en la secundaria, y hubiera fumado marihuana si posiblemente fuera legal.

Era uno de esos días calientes, en el que tu cuerpo suda por cualquier estupidez. Así que por primera vez hizo algo que su mamá no la dejaría hacer, tomo a escondidas su carro. Tenía poca gasolina, y el aire acondicionado no servía. Una grande tortura, el cenicero que tenía el carro se estaba llenando. Con su mano fuera de la ventana para que el humo fuera hacia otro lado, estaba esperando a que el semáforo diera el color verde. Estaba sudando demasiado. Se sentía de una manera asquerosa, el aire que entraba por las ventanas del carro era aire caliente, y envidio a los que traían aire acondicionado en ese momento. Sentía que era un pollo rostizado al que le estaban dando vueltas, acelero sintiendo un poco de aire que las refresco les dio las llaves a Misaki para que fuera a abrir su departamento.

Pero lo único que Misaki murmuro fue un débil 'Ou' acompañado de un silencio.

Cuando Kagome subió con las cosas pudo ver el rostro asustado de Misaki. Dejo caer sus bolsas y entonces se apresuro a entrar al departamento, ¿Qué había pasado? Solo había estado un par de horas fuera de su departamento. Pudo ver todo claramente y por un momento deseo no ver nada; Ya que todo su departamento estaba vacio, no había nada. Ni estaba su refrigerador, ni su sofá. Habia vidrios rotos en el suelo y al ver su cuarto solo encontró su cama rota con sus papeles tirados por todos lados, su ropa estaba destrozada. Su computadora estaba rota, su pared estaba rayada con aerosol. La lámpara que su padre le había regalado estaba rota, lo único visible de todo eso eran sus peluches cuyo material interno estaba regado por todo su cuarto.

Lo peor vino en el cuarto de su madre, en donde la luz entraba por esa ventana sin vidrio, todo estaba rayado o estaba roto. No había televisión o radio, los teléfonos estaban rotos. No había nada que le gustara ya en ese lugar. Misaki trato de decir algo pero simplemente no había palabras de consuelo que salieran de sus labios, posiblemente en esos momentos era mejor el silencio.

-Tenemos que ver si hay algo que sirve-Dijo mientras Misaki asentía y comenzaba a buscar junto con ella algún objeto que sirviera, pero no había nada. En su cuarto lo único que encontró que podía servir fue un baúl con dos pantalones y tres blusas ya que solía ir a la casa de Sango y quedarse dos o tres días en vacaciones. Tomo todos los zapatos que servían, y solamente eran cuatro pares. Todos de un diferente zapato, los cables de luz los arrancaron y eso le creo un poco de miedo. Misaki tomo un sombrero y una bufanda, le tuvo que regalar una sonrisa mientras le indicaba que debían de irse de ese lugar. Lo cerró bien, y tomo un último respiro que estaba cercano a ese lugar, junto las bolsas y se regreso a su carro. Iba a conseguir quedarse con alguien por esa noche-

Su lista de contactos de su celular era tan grande y aun así nadie parecía interesante. Se bajo de su carro para ir con Misaki a un parque, tomo asiento en una banca mientras veía de vez en cuando a Misaki sentir el viento sobre ella. Miles de carros pasaban por esa calle, al igual que las nubes y nadie se preocupaba por ella y ¿por qué deberían de hacerlo? Es decir ella no era nadie importante para esas personas. Se quedo pensando en muchas cosas. Misaki llegó a sentarse a su lado para acariciarle su cabeza como si fuera algún cachorro.

-Kagome...Pase lo que pase estaré contigo aunque este enferma y no sepa hacer nada yo siempre estaré ahí para ti-A veces una amiga sabe que era lo mejor para ti, en el primer segundo sonrió de manera tranquila. Rezaba porque Dios escuchara a Misaki, no deseaba perderla jamás porque ¿Qué era una persona sin amigos? Solo era una persona egoísta que cuenta historias en su mente y narra aventuras que jamás le sucedieron, el aire que respiran es más pesado y su egoísmo es peor que el de una madre por el amor de su único hijo. Si, algo así era un niño sin amigos. Observando a los demás jugar sintiendo envidia. Se levanto para ir a comprarle una nieve a Misaki y cuando se la dio, Misaki sonrió-¡Dios, mío! Hace mucho tiempo que no los como, he olvidado el sabor de la nieve...-Y cuando Misaki dio un grande bocado sintió un agradable dolor en su cabeza-

Las dos rieron mientras Kagome ignoraba que su celular estaba vibrando, tomo a Misaki de la mano y la llevo al carro. Iba a salvar a Misaki e iba a buscar un buen lugar para vivir, posiblemente no lo iba a encontrar ese día/tarde, pero en algún lugar iba a encontrarlo al igual que en algún momento.

Se bajo de su carro notando ya que el sol se escondía y entonces la Luna salía. Para muchos la noche era su día, entro a la casa con una sonrisa mientras Misaki la seguía. Estaba cargando sus pocas cosas y en cuanto entro a la cocina noto los rostros poco familiares que ya estaban a esa hora, pero ahí estaba Kaede leyendo el periódico y descansando.

-¡Kaede!, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?-Dijo mientras juntaba sus manos de manera formal, Kaede acepto. Se levanto de esa cómoda silla a regañadientes y salió de la cocina para ir a la pequeña sala donde las sirvientas podían descansar-

-Escúpelo...-Kaede se sonrojo mientras Kagome formaba una sonrisa, definitivamente esa forma de hablar era de Inuyasha; Tosió un poco y le hizo una reverencia a Kaede, agachando su cabeza para que viera el suelo. La mitad de su cuerpo estaba inclinado así que Kaede pudo ver a la Kagome seria por primera vez. A una Kagome que no estaba bromeando o riendo, simplemente una adolescente que estaba pidiéndole un favor-

-Kaede, se que soy una molestia muchas veces pero esta vez no tuve a quien acudir así que quiero pedirte un favor-Kaede estaba escuchándola y deseaba levantarla pero Kagome estaba temblando así que posiblemente Kagome se había agachado para no demostrar su lado débil-No me gusta decir mis problemas pero confió en ti Kaede, quiero que cuides de Misaki por unos días. Deja que se quede a dormir aquí, ahora mi casa no es un lugar seguro...-Kaede soltó un suspiro e hizo que Kagome levantara su rostro, sus ojos estaban con pocas lágrimas queriéndose derramar pero aun así Kagome no lloro-

-Explícame que paso...-Dijo mientras Kagome tomaba un grande suspiro y entonces levantaba sus ojos para ver a Kaede-

-Entraron y destruyeron mi casa...Me dejaron sin nada...El único lugar que me daba miedo y que me mantenía segura ha desaparecido pero se que estaré bien porque lo único que importa es que Misaki este bien, regresare mañana en la mañana a trabajar...-Dijo mientras Kaede la abrazaba y le daba un amistoso beso en la mejilla-

-¿Y tu?-Preguntó Kaede preocupada mientras Kagome sonreía, demostrando que ya su preocupación había desaparecido, aunque Kaede no le podía seguridad casi nada. Al menos no en ese momento, porque si no avisaba algo luego la iban a regañar-

-Dormiré en casa de una amiga-Siempre fue buena mintiendo, posiblemente todos se imaginaban que era como una adolescente normal la cual no bebía alcohol o jugaba cartas y apostaba cosas que luego no iba a poder pagar-

-Escucha Kagome tendré que preguntarle al joven Inuyasha, ya que son las reglas de la casa...-Kagome entonces rolo sus ojos y detuvo a Kaede-

-Yo, yo le pediré permiso a Inuyasha... ¿Dónde esta?-Kaede asintió mientras Kagome sonreía y salía del cuarto para ir corriendo hacia donde Inuyasha se encontraba, el estaba en el gimnasio. Evitó golpear su cuerpo contra los objetos que estaban encima de algo, entro con cuidado notando que había aire acondicionado y se escuchaba el sonido de la música al igual que el de las maquinas al moverse-

Era en verdad un gimnasio muy grande, y había una puerta de vidrio que conducía a una grande piscina. Bueno el era rico de seguro tenía miles de albercas o piscinas en su casa, se apresuro a llegar hasta donde estaba Inuyasha y pudo verlo en su manera sexy, el estaba viéndose en un espejo sin camiseta. Admirando su cuerpo y sonriendo ante cada vez que hacia las abdominales.

-Inuyasha...-El la escucho pero no dejo de hacer ejercicio. Posiblemente la estaba ignorando pero no importaba-De acuerdo te espero-Miro todos los aparatos que el tenía, desde esas caminadoras costosas a esas bicicletas que anunciaban un par de entrenadoras diciendo lo buenas que eran y que en cuestión de meses conseguías un grandioso trasero. El se levanto, con sudor sobre su cuello y su pecho luciendo cómodo-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó mientras tomaba una toalla y limpiaba su cuerpo, ella trato de sonreír y noto como el tenía su pecho un poco rojo. Posiblemente por el labial. Y el se sintió demasiado observado-Ahora podrás de dejar de ver las fotos querida, soy real...-Y agrego un 'grr' a su frase para lucir más sexy pero esa frase solo hizo reír a Kagome-

-Perdón por lo de la mañana-Inuyasha levanto su ceja y miro con un poco de molestia a Kagome pero esa molestia desapareció en cuanto la vio a los ojos. No había ningún insulto ni nada por el estilo para ella-

-Es normal que hayas escrito 'Inuyasha es gay' tienes envidia de que eres a la única mujer que no he tratado de seducir...Pero te perdono, da igual...-Kagome sonrió mientras pasaba su cabello por detrás de su oreja nerviosa-

-Joven Inuyasha quiero pedirle de favor que deje quedarse aquí a una amiga, dormirá en el cuarto de las sirvientas...-Inuyasha levanto su ceja un poco molesto, no le gustaba la forma en la que ella le estaba hablando. Demasiado formal. No toleraba ver a la única persona que lo veía como el, ser indiferente con el-

-De acuerdo pero debes hacer todo lo que yo diga, dame tu celular-Kagome saco su celular y el entonces vio el celular de Kagome, era un modelo muy bonito y lindo de color rosa. Su fondo de pantalla era una foto donde salía ella haciendo una cara graciosa acompañada de un amigo-Ah si y cuando estés conmigo no seas hipócrita...No es lindo ver a una chica ser la fuerte ¿Para eso están los hombres, no?-Kagome se despidió dando las gracias y comenzó a irse, reviso su celular y pudo ver que el había guardado su número poniendo de nombre 'secreto'-

Tan típico de Inuyasha.

Hablo con Misaki, y le conto un par de mentiras que ella creyó. La acompaño a acostarse mientras le daba la medicina y le decía que podía usar su ropa, Misaki no estaba segura pero estaba confiando en Kagome. Kagome se fue a las diez, ya que a esa hora Misaki se había acostado. Salió de la mansión de los Taisho con una débil sonrisa que en cualquier momento se iba a romper. Entro a su carro y pego su cabeza al volante, las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos con mucha facilidad.

Estaba sola así que podía llorar, ya no había nadie que se burlara de ella o que la criticara. Las lágrimas caían mojando sus rodillas, necesitaba una bebida. O posiblemente algo más fuerte que el alcohol.

¿Dónde estaba su mamá? Estaba asustada y ansiosa.

Temió cerrar los ojos no por la oscuridad, temo cerrar sus ojos porque posiblemente lo demás iba a desaparecer. Había sido una buena muchacha, había dejado a su mamá ir para no causarle problemas. Había ido al hospital y había donado sangre. Trabajaba de sirvienta y ayudo a Inuyasha a dejar las drogas, le había dado un consejo y ya el sabia si lo tomaba o lo dejaba. Su pecho estaba oprimiéndose, no tenía un lugar donde vivir y dentro de un mes entraba a la escuela. No tenía amistades porque no sabían donde estaban.

¿Y la luz del final de su camino donde estaba? Encendió el carro y acelero para ir a la casa de la única persona que podría comprenderla.

Esos fuertes sonidos que iban de aumento la ponían más histérica, sus lágrimas nublaban su vista. Y en su garganta había algo que le molestaba, era amargo. Bajo de su carro con una bolsa en su mano, y sus cigarros en su otra mano. Toco la puerta por breves minutos, la luz de la sala se encendió y vio como estaban Sango y Ayame juntas su sonrisa se desvaneció en cuanto la vieron, la ayudaron a caminar porque estaba demasiado perturbada como para hacerlo. Ayame fue a hacer un té, y Sango coloco las pocas cosas que Kagome traía encima de su mesa.

Se tranquilizo en cuestión de minutos. O mejor dicho en horas. Sus ojos quedaron hinchados pero sabía que llorar era bueno.

-¿Qué paso?-Preguntó Ayame mientras tomaba una cerveza y la bebía, Sango le abrió una cerveza a Kagome y entonces vio a sus dos amigas. Sus ojos se sentían cansados y pesados-

-Entro alguien y destruyo mi casa-Dijo con dolor mientras las dos muchachas se veían asustadas entre ellas-Estoy bien, estaba trabajando cuando paso eso pero destruyeron todo, se llevaron cosas...-Sus amigas estaban sorprendidas, no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando. Y la impotencia estaba ardiendo en sus cuerpos, Sango tomo de los hombros a Kagome y la hizo que la viera directamente a los ojos-

-Kagome esta casa siempre va a ser para ti ¿Has olvidado a todos los personajes que han desfilado en esta casa? Mi casa es para todos a los que corren de sus casas-Tuvo que sonreír y de agradecerle esas palabras a Sango, pero necesitaba algo más-

Un algo más que no estaba allí.

-Si Kagome, no te vamos a dar la espalda...Para eso están las amigas-Ayame estaba abrazándola y podía sentir el corazón de Ayame latir de manera lenta y dolorosa, muy diferente a su inestable latir-¿Recuerdan que escribí en promesas de año nuevo?-Kagome y Sango negaron y entonces Kagome sonrió mientras se sonrojaba-Prometí que siempre iba a estar a lado de mis amigas cuando tuvieran un problema-Amigas, esa palabra sonaba tan bien que no le desagradaba-

Terminaron recordando cosas de cuando eran más pequeñas. Hablaron y rieron de tantas tonterías, recordaron la primera vez que se vieron. Kagome había entrado al salón equivocado en primer año de primaria y se había sentado delante de Sango, lo gracioso es que la maestra descubrió al final del día que Kagome no iba en ese salón. Se volvieron a hablar hasta el siguiente año escolar, porque estaban en el mismo lugar.

En el día en que todos debían de traer algo importante, Sango trajo una muñeca demasiado rara. Todas se burlaron de la muñeca de Sango, pero Ayame y Kagome solo estuvieron admirándola.

Siguieron juntas hasta sexto de primaria. A los doce años se habían metido a un campamento de verano, chicas y chicos de diez a catorce años. Las tres le jugaron la broma a los chicos de esconderles su ropa, ¡Oh, si! En ese campamento Ayame experimento su primer beso, nerviosa sin saber donde iba a colocar sus manos o que debía de hacer. Después fue Kagome la que dio su primer beso, estaba nerviosa y sintió que su corazón se le iba a salir. Fue un roce pequeño y suave con el de un niño de su edad. Y por último Sango que le dio un beso al final del campamento al niño que le gustaba.

Recordaron todas las salvajadas que habían hecho juntas con una sonrisa haciendo que Kagome evitara pensar en sus problemas.

La casa de Sango era el lugar donde todos iban a pasar el rato, su mamá se iba a jugar con niños que eran diez años menor a ella. Y su papá iba a esos lugares en donde hay mujeres que te hacen compañía. Se entero de eso una vez que Sango fue la burla del salón en tercero de secundaria, la mamá de Sango había ido al café con un muchacho que era ocho años menor a ella. Las madres se contaron el chisme y todos se burlaron de Sango, dejo de ir a la escuela por tres días pero Kagome y Ayame fueron a verla todos los días.

Fue un pequeño video en el que la mayoría del salón y otros amigos se grabaron pidiéndole a Sango que regresara. Entonces en la graduación todas llevaban una pareja, Sango había ido con su hermano, y entonces quedo Ayame sola sus padres habían tenido una conferencia y no habían podido llegar a su graduación, pero como Ayame jamás lloraba Kagome le presto su pareja para que pasara. No le dio miedo pasar sola ni que algunos la criticaran, iba haciendo la señal de la paz y muchos le sonrieron. Se acomodo en su lugar mientras le sonreía a Ayame.

¡Oh! Si y también hablaron de sus primeros novios. De como habían cambiado. Habían dejado las muñecas por los tacones. Dejaron esos juegos de niños infantiles por salir un viernes en la noche, cambiaron las malteadas por la cerveza. Ahora ya no era ir al cine, abrazarse con temor y mirar la película de una manera nerviosa. Ahora era ir al antro, mover el cuerpo que te dieron y seducir a tu novio. Esos vestidos que se puso cuando tuvo ocho años, los dejo a los dieciséis por vestidos cortos con zapatos de tacón.

¿Príncipe azul? Pff, ahora cualquier pendejo podía ser el príncipe azul si con mentiras te enamoraba. No, pero en realidad ya en ese siglo no había príncipes azules, y definitivamente no iba a esperarlo. ¡Al diablo con el príncipe azul! Que viniera el chico malo con tatuajes y con una motocicleta.

Las tres iban a ser amigas por siempre ¿Verdad? Jamás iban a separarse...

**CONTINUARÁ.**

**N/A:**

Wooaoaer! D:

Me fui todo el fin a gdl, y regrese ahora pero el camión cansa y eso : ( así que les traigo el capitulo.

**DEJEN REVIEWS.**

SIGUIENTE ACTUALIZACIÓN: KAGOME'S LOVER.

"_Escondo todas esas cortadas con maquillaje"_

**BY:WILLNIRA.**

Oh no! Acabo de leer deep love! Y LLORE. Fue horrible. Es el primer manga que me dejo llorar. Q.Q! es tan triste pero bueno ya : ) bye bye.


	15. Interesante

**El rey dice...**

Notas previas:

Este cuerpo infectado comienza a perder poco a poco el control.

"_Sabes que algunas veces sangraras"_

**Órden 15: interesante**

Lo platico con sus amigas y aunque Misaki se rehusaba a compartirla trato de consolarla abrazándola por las noches y rogándole por paciencia. Pronto iban a estar las dos solas.

Tuvo la buena suerte de que Ayame no tuviera hermanos y no fuera caprichosa ya que le iba a prestar su departamento para vivir por mientras. Se sintió mal de que se lo prestara así que le propuso que le iba a dar un par de dólares de renta y Ayame acepto diciendo que solo iba a querer ayuda cuando tuviera problemas con algo de sistemas ya que Ayame era un poco anti-tecnología. El lugar era más grande que su departamento anterior, tenía tres cuartos con camas grandes y un closet que posiblemente no iba a poder llenar por el momento. Habia una televisión muy moderna y al estilo de los 80's.

Habia un baño amplio que Misaki amo. La cocina era amplia y cómoda. Solo necesitaba comprar alimentos. En esa misma mañana en la que se quedo con Misaki para limpiar el departamento pudo sentir la forma nostálgica y triste en que Misaki observaba por la ventana a las personas que pasaban por esa transitada calle.

-¿Qué tienes Misaki?-Preguntó Kagome mientras Misaki apretaba sus puños y se giraba para ver a Kagome de una manera celosa-

-¡Odio todo!-Dijo de manera sincera sin importarle si sonaba egoísta o mala-Al lado de tus amigas me siento una inútil ¡Yo también quiero hacer algo!-Dijo mientras tragaba con dificultad, lo admitía odiaba a las amigas de Kagome con el simple hecho de que cuando Kagome estaba con ellas podía sonreír de una manera honesta pero cuando estaba con ella era como si fuera compromiso y lo detestaba-¡Tu eres mía! No quiero perderte-Los celos la estaban matando por dentro, así que lo único en lo que pudo pensar fue en abrazarla. La escoba cayo al suelo y Kagome le correspondió el abrazo-

Misaki solo necesitaba una mínima demostración de amor.

-Misaki mañana yo tengo que ir a la universidad pero en cuanto acaben las clases vendré contigo ¿De acuerdo?-Misaki pensó que Kagome iba a estar siempre con ella, que ilusa Kagome también tenía una vida-Si algo te pasa solo llámame-Le dio un papel con el número de su celular y una sonrisa en ese papel. Misaki sonrió y sostuvo el papel como si fuera su más preciado tesoro-

-¡Llegamos!-Dijeron Sango y Ayame mientras entraban con un par de bolsas y otras cosas. Kagome se les quedo viendo mientras Misaki trataba de poner su más inocente sonrisa, fueron más de ocho bolsas y un par de cajones. Ayame y Sango no la dejaron hablar ya que acomodaron las cosas en la cocina-

-¡Hey, hey! Creí que yo iba a comprar las cosas y eso ¿Qué paso?-Preguntó mientras veía todo lo que sus amigas habían comprado. Habían comprado un cartón entero de cervezas, una botella de vodka. Cigarros. Alimento. Toallas. Cepillo de dientes. Y en las cajas al parecer había ropa-

-Son cosas que sobraban en mi casa-Mintió Ayame mientras Sango asentía y escondía el ticket en su pantalón-Además de que la renta será de doscientos dólares y nuestra amistad será duradera-Ayame era la que más estaba entusiasmada y en parte eso era bueno porque ya el entusiasmo últimamente no iba con ella, pero Ayame logro distinguir la forma en que Kagome las estaba viendo y cuando iba a hablar supuso que lo que iba a escuchar no le iba a gustar ni un poco-

-¿Me están viendo con lastima?-Preguntó de manera molesta mientras miraba a sus amigas. Misaki sonrió internamente maravillada de la forma ruda en que Kagome les estaba hablando-¡No necesito lastima!-Y entonces Kagome comenzó a ponerse un poco histérica, Ayame levanto su ceja al igual que su mano para abofetear de una manera no tan fuerte a Kagome. Sango estaba sorprendida y Misaki estaba un poco irritada de ver la forma en la que habían abofeteado a Kagome-

-Me decepcionas Kagome, yo no te dije que me tenías lastima en la graduación y que por eso me diste tu pareja-Era muy raro cuando se veía a Ayame molesta o seria, pero Sango sabia que no estaba enojada, simplemente estaba sacudiendo de ese mundo monótono a Kagome en el cual había entrado desde hace varias semanas-Si tengo el dinero y la oportunidad de ayudar a mis amigas ¡Claro que lo haré! No soy egoísta ¿De que sirve el dinero que tengo si no puedo gastarlo con mis seres queridos? No tengo la millonada que tiene Inuyasha pero tengo lo mío y sabes que yo podría hacer lo que fuera-Kagome no supo si había sentido más fuerte la bofetada o las palabras de Ayame; Sango simplemente estaba observando alrededor tratando de no meterse en esos problemas y en verdad estaba esperando que Misaki hiciera lo mismo pero no parecía dispuesta a hacerlo. ¡Oh, no! Misaki con molestia se acerco a Ayame y la abofeteo aun más fuerte de lo que habían abofeteado a Kagome-

Ayame simplemente se quedo sorprendida mientras levantaba su rostro y miraba a Misaki. La mano de Misaki fue pesada con su mejilla y sintió un peso terrible. Sonrió de manera lenta sosteniendo las lágrimas que deseaba dejar caer pero que no se atrevía.

Todos la estaban viendo así que no podía llorar solo porque una muchacha le había regresado la abofeteado que Kagome no pudo regresar.

Kagome por primera vez se molesto tomo a Misaki de la mano y la miro a los ojos. Sus ojos cafés con una falta de emociones estaban observando profundamente a Misaki, perforando todas sus entrañas con una simple mirada. Misaki fue demasiado débil que se asusto, sus rodillas temblaron y por primera vez desconoció a Kagome.

-No me gusta que se metan en algo...-Dijo claramente mientras los ojos de Misaki temblaban de temor ante la mirada cruel de Kagome-Ni mucho menos que me defiendan, así que...Sango ¿Podrías hacerle compañía en el cuarto?-Sango asintió mientras tomaba de la mano a Misaki con una sonrisa y comenzaba a llevarla al cuarto, Misaki le dio una ultima mirada a Ayame y entonces las dos quedaron solas. Ayame estaba aun sonriendo de manera fingida, y Kagome fue al refrigerador para sacar una cerveza demasiado helada. La pego a su frente para calmar su frente, y cuando regreso a ver a Ayame noto que sus hombros temblaban-

-Me merecía esa bofetada es decir yo soy demasiado mandona así que no debí traer cosas...Tienes toda la razón de sentirte ofendida pero como somos amigas creí que no te iba a molestar-Kagome entonces bebió de esa cerveza y miro a Ayame como si estuviera molesta-

-No, es decir ¿Cómo mis amigas me van a tener lastima? Posiblemente yo hubiera hecho otras cosas...-Kagome no tolero ver como Ayame comenzaba a llorar, así que dejo su cerveza para ir a abrazarla. No le gustaba ver a su mejor amiga llorar-

-Jamás tuve amigas y tu lo sabes, pero tu y Sango son diferentes...Incluso Rin es una de mis mejores amigas, ustedes cuidan de mi y quise por primera vez cuidar de ti...Aunque no merecía esa bofetada ni tu la mía-Dijo mientras Kagome levantaba su ceja y entonces las dos terminaban riendo juntas. Ignorando que la situación fue incomoda, posiblemente Kagome estaba temiendo confiar demasiado porque no había de esas amistades duraderas-

Se odio a si misma por dudar de sus amigas y de sus buenas intenciones.

-Esta bien acepto quedarme en tu departamento...Prometo cuidar de el-Ayame sonrió mientras abrazaba a Kagome y entonces Sango salía con una Misaki curiosa. Su sorpresa fue muy grande al ver como estaba Kagome sonriendo y bebiendo una cerveza con tanta adoración-

Misaki deseaba ser tan fuerte como Kagome.

En realidad Misaki deseaba ser como Kagome.

Todos los días contaban para ellas, con una sonrisa se despidieron y entonces Kagome le pedio perdón a Misaki por hablarle de esa manera ruda y le regalo un abrazo con una sonrisa, Misaki sintió su corazón latir con fuerza ya que se sentía más unida con Kagome.

Solo Kagome. Únicamente ella.

Esos días en los que parecía que trataba ya no sabía si podía usarlos, ¿Sería demasiado fuerte para seguir con Kagome? Deseaba que si, porque deseaba ver sonreír a Kagome más veces. Pedía ayuda a Dios para poder estar con Kagome y poder ayudarla en lo que fuera.

**--**

Los rostros nuevos se veían por todos lados, los de primer año estaban temerosos de ser mirados como si fueran objetos de baja calidad. Su facultad estaba cerca de la de sus amigas, así que con una sonrisa bajó de su carro mientras colocaba una sonrisa en su rostro. Su primer día en esa costosa escuela, no reconocía a muchos rostros y se sorprendió de que algunos fueran esos rostros que salían en las revistas locales, en donde se anunciaban fiestas importantes.

Misaki le había deseado buena suerte con una grande sonrisa.

Miró su reloj notando que había llegado quince minutos antes que sus clases empezaran y la verdad es que no pudo ni conciliar el sueño y en esos momentos su entusiasmo era tan grande que no tenía ni un poco de sueño.

Algunas personas no le iban a caer bien pero no importaba porque solo iba a ir a estudiar, usando un pantalón de mezclilla levemente ajustado con una blusa poco elegante y más electrónica estaba caminando. En su cuello había una corbata que no había alcanzado a hacer y unos lentes de marquesina de color rojo se acamaban a su estilo. Llevaba una de esas botas rojas que llamaban la atención, no llevaba un suéter o algo que hiciera juego con su estilo.

Mientras que unas llevaban faldas cortas y zapatillas de tacón, ella estaba caminando produciendo que muchas la observaran por su forma tan extraña de vestirse, pero aunque se veía extraña para muchos era una inspiración. La forma poco elaborada en que usaba su ropa sin importarle mucho la combinación.

Nadie iba a adivinar que estaba pensando porque ella no estaba pensando en algo literalmente. Muchachas que posiblemente se habían levantado desde las cuatro de la mañana para alcanzar a hacerse un facial estaban admirando su estilo. Quito sus lentes para dejar ver sus ojos de color café, y en cuanto fue a las oficinas por un poco de aviso pudo ver a todos esos muchachos que iban a entrar a la universidad igual que ella.

Firmo un par de papeles y la secretaria le regalo una sonrisa que ella recibió y le correspondió. Estaba escuchando un poco de música así que su vida era musical en ese momento.

-Que tengas un buen día...Tienes un mapa de la escuela y lo que necesitaras en el semestre ¿De acuerdo?-Kagome asintió mientras comenzaba a retirarse como si fuera alguien importante. Miro el mapa y entonces trato de buscar su primer salón, un poco desubicada ya que ese lugar era enorme-

Habia muchas personas que estaban caminando por todos lados y otros usando esos carritos deportivos en la escuela.

Guardo su iPod mientras buscaba su facultad. Iba a estudiar 'ciencias de la comunicación' ya que ella siempre se considero demasiado social y muy fácil de tratar. Le interesaba el mundo del espectáculo y la verdad es que no se ponía nerviosa con el hecho de tener que hablar con Inuyasha.

En cuanto entro a su salón pudo ver esos rostros confundidos que estaban viéndola, tomo asiento cerca de donde estaba la plataforma del profesor y espero a que sus otros compañeros y su profesor aparecieran. Estaba nerviosa.

-¿Escuchaste? Inuyasha Taisho esta en esta escuela-Esas muchachas estaban hablando de una persona que jamás iban a llegar a conocer de una manera profunda. Estaban hablando del rey de los corazones-Esta estudiando comercio internacional, así que como una heredera tendré que estar cerca de el ¿Sabes por qué?-Al parecer la otra muchacha era un poco tonta, pero esa muchacha que hablaba era muy inteligente e interesada-¡Por que algún día yo tendré que casarme con alguien! Y quien mejor que Inuyasha-La otra chica río mientras Kagome solo rolaba sus ojos, sus compañeros eran serios e interesantes-

Sin darse cuenta su salón se lleno de rostros juveniles que estaban esperando festejar más de lo que solían festejar. Un muchacho de apariencia atractiva y extrovertida se sentó a su lado.

Y su profesor entro con una sonrisa, era delgado y alto. No muy viejo ni muy joven.

Se presento, su nombre era Tamiyo Yonori, una manera muy correcta de hablar y en cuanto la vio sintió esa mirada que no había recibido por otro profesor. Esa mirada de que había llamado su atención de toda la multitud.

Y entonces el presento su verdadera forma de ser.

-Espero que nos llevemos bien, aquí no es preparatoria así que su responsabilidad será mayor...-El se sentó sobre el escritorio mientras dramatizaba algunas cosas con sus manos, Kagome no estaba impresionada a decir verdad-Se que no todos están estudiando ciencias de la comunicación, muchos están estudiando diseño y esta es su clase...Como compañeros que son deben de tratarse bien y respetarse, no me gustan esos pleitos entre mujeres o los problemas de hombres sobre su masculinidad-Muchos soltaron un suspiro, aburridos ya de la forma tan correcta en la que hablaba con tanto respeto y su discurso de bienvenida simplemente era aburrido-¿Algún problema?-Dijo de manera seria mientras levantaba su ceja y despeinaba un poco su cabello con su mano, un dos caras pensó Kagome mientras anotaba algo en su libreta y entonces el profesor le regalo solamente a ella una sonrisa-

El muchacho de a lado noto eso.

-Hablemos de ustedes-Dijo un poco divertido mientras miraba a sus alumnos y entonces desaflojaba su corbata y arremangaba las mangas de su camiseta perfectamente planchada-Empiece usted-Dijo refiriéndose a Kagome. Kagome sonrió mientras miraba como el le indicaba a que se levantara se sentía como si estuviera en la preparatoria y tuviera que presentarse con sus compañeros-

-Me llamo Kagome Higurashi y espero que seamos buenos amigos-Tomo asiento mientras el profesor la detenía con una risa un poco sarcástica, era obvio que deseaba que dijera más de lo que ella estaba diciendo-Me gusta salir con mis amigas, no me considero una mala persona...No me gusta el racismo-Tomo asiento mientras el profesor aplaudía al igual que sus compañeros-

Habia unos compañeros que llamaron su atención, muchachas inteligentes que no hablaban solo tonterías. Y cuando su compañero de a lado se presento muchas se conmocionaron, el era demasiado guapo.

Cabello negro y ojos azules, se veía demasiado extrovertido y popular.

-Shouji, no me importa si somos amigos o no, me gustan salir con mis amigos, no me considero una mala persona y no me gusta el racismo-Kagome frunció su entrecejo cuando lo escucho decir casi las mismas palabras que ella había dicho-

Y el le regalo una sonrisa cuando tomo asiento, Kagome levanto su ceja mientras le regalaba otra sonrisa. Su clase fue una introducción a la materia, el timbre de cambio de clases inicio y entonces miro su horario y cuando salió de su salón fue en busca de su otro salón. Al parecer estaba en el piso de arriba, se sintió como el vodka amargo y aunque el vodka no tuviera sentimientos se sentía como el rechazo que muchos deseaban evitar pero entonces todo cambio cuando recibió sonrisas de unas muchachas que notaban su mirada de aburrimiento.

No se dio cuenta de la persona que estaba caminando hacia su dirección, de hecho ella estaba más concentrada en admirar los pasillos frescos con ese aire que corría por toda la ciudad.

Zapatos de marca con pisadas un poco fuerte, cuando levanto su vista pudo ver a la persona por las que muchas suspiraban. Inuyasha Taisho estaba enfrente de ella ambos se impedían el paso, los dos se retaron con la mirada. El no formo una sonrisa, más bien fue una mirada tétrica que le indicaba que debía de moverse o el iba a pasar sobre ella.

Todos estaban susurrando la forma en la que ellos se miraban.

-¿Tanto deseas por un poco de humillación?-Le lanzó esa pregunta con frialdad mientras Kagome levantaba sus cejas y sonreía un poco, cruzó sus brazos y lo miro directamente a los ojos-Muévete-Le ordeno mientras aburrido miraba a todos lados, el estaba usando un pantalón formal con una camiseta informal, y una corbata totalmente desecha que colgaba de su cuello, una cadena de plata demasiado hermosa y varonil también se veía-Recuerda que puedo hacerte un infierno en esta escuela-En realidad deseaba ser malo con ella para que así ella no se olvidara de el, su corazón latió con fuerza cuando vio directamente sus ojos. Esos ojos cafés que lo estaban retando de alguna manera movieron su rudo y salvaje corazón-

-¿Enserio?-Preguntó Kagome mientras sonreía y entonces caminaba haciendo que el tuviera que moverse ya que ella no se movió ni un centímetro hacia la izquierda, hizo que Inuyasha se moviera con la fuerza en la que ella caminó. Y el solo pudo apreciar su espalda, era la mujer más fina de las peores que había conocido. Sin temor a desafiarlo y con la belleza que a el le fascinaba-

Las pocas señoritas que habían presenciado el acto déspota que esa renegada estudiante le había dado a Inuyasha les había sorprendido, y por vía mensaje muchas señoritas de la alta sociedad se habían enterado de ese incidente. Algunas la admiraban y otras creían que Kagome Higurashi era simplemente alguien que simplemente no merecía cruzar palabras con Inuyasha.

Pero esa sensación que Kagome les había dejado había sido muy poderosa.

Fue el centro de admiración de miles de señoritas.

Puso atención a todas las clases que tuvo, pero por desgracia ya era la tercera y ya deseaba irse. Su celular comenzó a vibrar, y gracias a que estaba en uno de los últimos lugares de ese grande salón pudo agacharse y sentarse en la parte trasera de su asiento. Contesto la llamada con cuidado mientras la muchacha que estaba delante de ella la observaba al igual que los muchachos que la rodeaban.

Los tres muchachos que la estaban viendo estaban sorprendidos y más maravillados por su forma rebelde en la que actuaba. Pudo ver que la muchacha que en realidad se sentaba atrás de ella (si estuviera sentada en su escritorio, la chica que ahorita esa viendo directamente a los ojos pasaría a ser la chica de atrás) usaba una bolsa demasiado femenina y linda, sus uñas estaban decoradas de una manera moderna en que coincidiera con su imagen de niña buena. Su cabello era muy hermoso y se veía sedoso y brilloso ninguna punta rota. Y los dos muchachos que estaban a su lado viéndola entusiasmados eran guapos y ricos.

-_¿Qué paso, Misaki?-_Susurró mientras tomaba un grande suspiro, estaba viendo a la maestra moverse de manera lenta por toda la plataforma que tenía como escenario. Y estaba segura de que era imposible que la viera-_Estoy en clases y yo pasare por algo de comer, procura salir pero no por mucho tiempo...Te llamo en cuanto salga de la clase-_Se levanto de manera lenta para regresar a su asiento. La maestra continúo hablando de su clase y sus ojos captaron como una muchacha estaba usando un elaborado anillo de marca, y luego observo como casi todos los de su salón usaban más de dos cosas que costaban diez mil dólares-

Habia cosas que Kagome jamás iba a llegar a comprender, una de ellas era la vida de esos niños ricos porque ella jamás pudo sentir la comodidad de una lujosa cama hecha con plumas, o un exquisito desayuno preparado por los mejores cocineros de algún país. Tampoco entendía si ellos alguna vez se enamoraban o solo entre ellos se utilizaban, ustedes saben...Conseguir a alguien que tenga un par de millones más que tú solo para que la fortuna aumente un poco. Así que ahí estaba viendo como ellos utilizaban sus lujosos celulares (son sidekicks, creo kea si se llamaban esos celulares que se abren y tienen todo el teclado).

Sus clases iniciaban a las siete de la mañana, cada clase se complementaba con aprender las lecciones del día, su recreo consistía en comer alimentos que compraba con el dinero que se ganaba y después finalizaba sus dos últimas clases para así comprar o hacer algo de comer. Si prácticamente así iban a ser sus días, en cambio los días de estos niños ricos de Japón iban a ser diferentes.

Llegaban a la escuela de manera puntual o tal vez cinco minutos tardes debido a que su maquillista no pudo encontrar el color de moda del día, después llegaban chismes, rumores de personas que conocían durante las primeras clases. Su recreo consistía en mensajes vía celular en donde si algo nuevo sucedía en la escuela más de la mitad ya lo sabía y se encargaba de enviárselo a más personas, ¿Su almuerzo? Oh, si ¿Cómo olvidar algo importante como eso? Su almuerzo era la plática de esos chismes de los que se habían enterado acompañado de alimentos dietéticos para cuidar su cuerpo. La penúltima clase consistía en ir haciendo planes con tus amigos para en la última hora enviar un mensaje a tus amigos diciendo lo que iban a hacer después de la escuela. Y los sucesos importantes que suceden en esas salidas se convierten en el chisme de la noche o de la mañana.

Y lo gracioso es que en ese momento había ciertas personas que eran los más populares de toda la escuela, claro ellos creían que lo seguían siendo solo por ser los reyes de la escuela por dos años ningún estudiante de primer año había tratado de quitarle el poder ya que no había buenos oponentes. Y los grandes debían de cuidarse porque ese año llegaban un par de muchachos con mucho potencial y mucho dinero.

¿Candidatos?

Propuesta a: Inuyasha. Ya que todas las chicas desean algo que no pueden tener. Deseaban la arrogancia y la dulzura. Les gustaba el peligro y el dinero. Muchas sabían que andaba con muchas mujeres y todas aun así lo seguían porque creían que podían enamorarlo. Nueva noticia chicas: Inuyasha jamás se enamora, ya que el sabe que el amor es como un juego si te enamoras _pierdes_.

Propuesta b: Chuck Norris. Atractivo señoritas, lindo y guapo. Aunque el ser lindo era una cualidad que muchas no veían. ¿Serio? A veces pero en los únicos momentos que era serio era cuando se iba a dormir. No tenía novias el tenía amigas y aunque a veces era medio arrogante el no deseaba perder su virginidad con cualquier mujer. Asquerosamente rico. En si era diferente a Inuyasha ya que de el no se escuchaban chismes sobre mujeres.

Propuesta c: Shouji Akira. ¡Chicas, si desean tener peligro y diversión el es su tercera opción! Despreocupado y estricto. Mil veces peor que Inuyasha. Arrogante y rico. Su vicio no eran las mujeres, sus vicios eran otras cosas que muchas no deseaban creer. Pero no hay que hablar mucho de el las sorpresas siempre son buenas después.

Propuesta d: Robin. El muchacho nuevo y deportista. Social y amigable y demasiado posesivo. Hijo de los dueños de la marca de deportistas más famosa de todos los tiempos, ¿por qué alguien como el? Porque el no era el mejor de lo peor. Por que el sería el príncipe azul que muchas desearían, y si alguien se convertía en su novia, sus días iban a ser tan felices. Pero tampoco hay que olvidar que todas las personas tienen sus lados malos.

¿Candidatas?

¿Creyeron que solo eran reyes? Pues creyeron mal, cada rey necesita una reina.

Propuesta a: Ashley Brodson. Carne americana que todos aman. Modesta, educada y aristocrática. Hija de la diseñadora de modas más famosa de todos los tiempos. ¿Su rumor? Todos tienen un rumor, ella era la niña buena ya que como la princesa que era estaba esperándose para encontrarse con su príncipe azul. En pocas palabras la muchacha perfecta que cualquier padre adoraría.

Propuesta b: Ayumi. Salió de la preparatoria con un promedio pasable, forma de vestir excéntrica. Divertida y fiestera. ¿Por qué ella? Por que ella puede ser quien tu quieras, un poco mala ya que hizo que su contrincante de preparatoria se saliera del concurso de belleza para así tener ella el premio. ¡Oh, esta muchacha tus padres solo amarían el dinero!

Propuesta c: Kikyou. Ella nació con una grande estrella, ya que su familia es igual de fina que la de los Taisho. Y aunque no le haga mucho respecto a su apellido todos la amaban, era hermosa y peligrosa lo que todos aman en las mujeres. Era seria y la cantidad de novios que ha tenido no es tan grande como la de Ayumi.

Y por ultimo esta nuestra más _normal_ estoy segura de que también se hubieran sorprendido.

Propuesta d: Kagome. Solo se hizo una propuesta porque logro dejar a Inuyasha con la boca cerrada, así que ¿Quién gobernara la escuela?

Salió de su clase un poco apresurada, vio en la cafetería a sus amigas las dos acompañadas de muchachas hermosas. Y noto la división de su escuela, en un lado estaban las zorras y en el otro las estudiosas. Ayumi entro a la cafetería mientras miraba las personas que estaban en la cafetería, sus ojos verdes eran inmensamente atractivos ya que tenían esa muestra de locura. Delgada y con un estilo muy pasable de la moda, sus uñas pintadas de color negro. Al ver a sus amigas fue con un par de rubias, Kagome decidió conversar con sus amigas y decirle un poco de sus primeras clases.

En la cafetería los más grandes pueden ver a los nuevos, y ahí estaban desde los drogadictos hasta los que posiblemente fueran presidente algún día. Y entonces entro el que causaba polémica entre todos, ahí estaba Inuyasha sacando un cigarro importándole muy poco las apariencias. El tomo asiento con sus amigos mientras entre ellos comenzaban a hablar de las chicas nuevas y dio la casualidad de que los amigos de Inuyasha ya habían sido victimas de la belleza de Kagome.

Bueno, al parecer el había olvidado que Kagome era muy hermosa. Sonrió mientras la miraba por breves segundos y luego regresaba a reír con sus amigos, no iba a negarlo en ese lugar estaban mujeres con las que ya se había acostado y entre ellas resaltaba Kagome con su forma diferente de vestirse. Fue un día interesante.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

N/A:

uhm. Finde machin padre (fin de semana xD!) hahaha viernes: todo leve. Sabado todo bn JARCORR! ;OOOO! ya necesitaba bailar mil (:

hahaha espero que su fin haya estado machin perro ;D! bueno pues a actualizar.

"_Me robo lo poco que tenía"_

**BY: WILLNIROCKS!**

**DEJEN REVIEWS, MANIACOS!**


	16. Bésala

**El rey dice...**

_Notas previas:_

_Quiero ponerte una corona y hacerte un desfile. _

**Órden 16: bésalo**

"_Sabes que a veces no me siento tan feliz..."_

Inuyasha Taisho había escapado su penúltima clase para irse con esa muchacha que lo seguía a todos lados. No recordaba su nombre pero si que era bonita, tenía el cabello castaño, ondulado y largo. Muy femenina. Sus uñas eran un poco largas y con algún adorno que el no pretendía observar, sonrió con arrogancia mientras ella comenzaba a besarlo para así guiarlo hasta ese escritorio vacio, ella era muy hermosa. Era definitivamente una señorita, tubo que apartarla un poco ya que ella estaba entusiasmando demasiado.

-Escucha no estoy en busca de una relación...Espero que entiendas eso-Aunque era demasiado mujeriego la muchacha acepto pensando que el iba a enamorarse de sus buenas técnicas. ¡Oh, si que era buena besadora! Ella estaba a la moda, con una falda un poco corta y unos zapatos de tacón que posiblemente le lastimaban los pies al final del día, y esos largos aretes de alguna marca. Era toda una princesa y buena señorita, pero a el no le importaba si ella era una princesa o si su ropa era de marca. Ella comenzó a besarle el cuello, y fue dejando una marca y saliva. A Inuyasha eso le dio asco, pero no iba a admitirlo-

Ella se quito la blusa y a el le empezó a desabrochar el pantalón. No estaba ni un poco excitado, y entonces la puerta se abrió por sorpresa de los dos estudiantes que estaban a punto de hacer algo muy adulto. ¡Atrapados! Grito internamente Inuyasha mientras veía como la muchacha se paralizaba y comenzaba a juntar su ropa de manera nerviosa.

-¡No mames Inuyasha!, ¿Así de frustrado estas?-Inuyasha vio quien era la que había entrado y su sorpresa fue tan grande. Ahí estaba Kagome haciendo la situación incomoda, la muchacha se fue corriendo sin disculparse-¡Oh, no!-Trato de detenerla Kagome, pero la muchacha no alcanzo a escuchar su voz ya que se dedico a correr totalmente nerviosa-¿No deberías perseguirla?-Preguntó mientras tomaba asiento y comenzaba a sacar sus pinturas. Maquillo un poco sus ojos notando que ya se había corrido un poco el delineador, Inuyasha noto la forma en la que ella pintaba sus labios. Poniendo un poco del labial rojo y luego un poco de gloss, ese labial rojo le daba un color a ella rosado-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó Inuyasha mientras Kagome guardaba su espejo y entonces miraba a Inuyasha un poco molesta. Se levanto de ese escritorio para comenzar a acercarse a Kagome, paso su lengua por sus labios un poco molesto ya que todos creían que Kagome lo tenía domado-

-Nada...-Inuyasha se recargo en el escritorio donde Kagome estaba y Kagome noto la forma en la que el se estaba acercando. Una manera peligrosa y coqueta-

-Como interrumpiste algo importante y mi amigo esta algo motivado ¿Por qué no lo hacemos?-Era un descarado al hacer esa pregunta, Kagome levanto su ceja mientras ponía sus manos alrededor del cuello de Inuyasha sus labios casi se tocaron pero ella fue al oído de Inuyasha, lo mordió un poco de una forma en la que el comenzó a motivarse. Fácil, pensó mientras sentía el aire que Kagome expulsaba de su boca sobre su oreja-

-Paso...-Y con decir eso se alejo de el mientras tronaba sus dedos y sacaba de nuevo su maquillaje. Inuyasha se molesto y decidió sentarse ya que Kagome lo había motivado con un par de acciones que a el le gustaron. La vio mirar su reloj, y ella luego se estiro no podía creer que ella lo había rechazado. Ella guardo sus cosas y entonces noto como en su mochila había una hoja doblada, cuando la saco Inuyasha vio esa carta un poco intrigado-¿Carta?-Preguntó mientras la abría con delicadeza-

Inuyasha se puso detrás de ella para poder leer lo que decía la carta, y lo que decía les sorprendió a los dos.

-¡Una carta de amor!-Dijo Kagome mientras la dejaba ir, Inuyasha comenzó a reírse mientras le quitaba la carta a Kagome y comenzaba a leerla de nuevo y luego reía. Kagome no pudo reír ya que sería una falta de respeto para el muchacho que escribió la carta, y entonces noto como Inuyasha reía. La verdad es que muy pocas veces lo había visto y escuchado reír-

-¡Eres una muchacha dulce!, ¡Oh dios! Si te conocieran dijeran que eres una bestia-Kagome dejo de formar una sonrisa para quitarle la carta y empujar un poco a Inuyasha-

-El cariñoso y respetuoso te dicen-Dijo con sarcasmo mientras guardaba la carta y entonces se comenzaba a levantar para así irse. En esos momentos le molestaba Inuyasha, y se detuvo cuando sintió que su celular comenzó a vibrar. Saco un par de cosas mientras tomaba su celular, se giro y dio un par de pasos dejando su bolso encima de la mesa. Inuyasha se acerco discretamente a la bolsa de Kagome y le robo su borrador-_Me estoy quedando en el departamento de Ayame...-_Al parecer todos estaban preocupados por ella-_¿Así que ya estuviste investigando?-_Adoraba a esos amigos que investigaban cosas por ella. Le gustaba la forma preocupada en la que actuaban, haciendo cosas ellos mismos. Cosas que los niños ricos no iban a entender-_Espera-_Fue a buscar un papel con una pluma mientras comenzaba a anotar la dirección, Inuyasha parecía curioso así que fingió que no estaba escuchando nada. En realidad hasta fingió que su celular había sonado y el estaba fingiendo una conversación con una muchacha-_Voy para allá en este momento, si no estas ahí en cinco minutos entro sola-_Colgó la llamada sin escuchar la otra parte de la conversación, guardo sus cosas y miro como Inuyasha reía de manera boba ante su celular. Y después el celular lujoso de Inuyasha comenzó a sonar-Patético-Susurró Kagome mientras Inuyasha se sonrojaba y contestaba esa llamada o mejor dicho mensaje-Bueno me voy-En realidad ella no tenía que despedirse de Inuyasha, pero de cierto modo le gusto la forma en la que la miro. Como si tuviera mucha curiosidad por saber a donde iba-

Se apresuro a salir de esa escuela, demasiado molesta y sedienta de saber que demonios había pasado. Al parecer ya sabía quien era el que había entrado a su casa y había destruido todo, muy mala idea ya que una mujer es más peligrosa que un hombre gordo con grandes senos; Subió a su carro con desesperación mientras miraba su rostro por el espejo retrovisor.

Su día estaba mejorando, acelero mientras veía la dirección en el papel en que la había anotado su mente criminal ya estaba tramando una perfecta idea.

Llego al lugar con mucho cuidado, estaciono su carro enfrente de un café mientras miraba la clase de personas que había en ese lugar. Los edificios eran tan grandes que apenas y el sol lograba llegar a su cabeza, no tenía ni un poco de miedo en su cuerpo. Solamente era la adrenalina de querer golpear a ese bastardo.

Así que se bajo de su carro con un poco de actitud, su cabello estaba revolviendo entre el viento y las pocas personas la miraban como si hubiera venido de otro mundo; Sus ojos cafés observaron el papel y en cuestión de segundos descubrió que al lugar al que iba era justamente ese viejo y desgastado edificio, paso unas hebras de su cabello detrás de su oreja y entonces miro su reloj. Se estaba haciendo tarde y tenía que ir a unas clases, miró su bolso por una última vez, y observo que todo estaba en orden.

Tenía una pluma la cual podía usar, su celular y también tenía gas de pimienta. Tomo un grande suspiro mientras entraba sin temor alguno, subió las escaleras y escucho los ladridos de algún perro. Se sentía como alguna agente secreta pero luego dejo que su imaginación no se fuera tan lejos, marcaba muy bien cada paso que daba dejando el aroma de su primer perfume caro en ese pasillo.

Era un lugar demasiado peligroso, las paredes estaban ralladas con algunos símbolos que no conocía.

Y por si fuera poco casi le daba un ataque al corazón cuando sintió un aliento caliente sobre su oreja izquierda y un par de brazos que rodearon su cuello. Estaba preparada para gritar pero simplemente no pudo moverse, y cuando se giro pudo ver quien estaba detrás de ella con la cara de tonto.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-Lanzo esa pregunta de una manera muy ruda; Inuyasha ya no parecía sorprendido de ser recibido con ese trato en realidad el esperaba una patada en los testículos y un par de gotas de saliva por parte de Kagome ya que muchas veces cuando Kagome se exaltaba o gritaba tendía a escupir, pero ella no era la única que escupía. Incluso el le escupió a una mujer en el momento en que estaban teniendo sexo, según esto la mujer sentía más "placer" al ser escupida. Oh, se estaba saliendo del tema-

El cabello negro de Kagome olía como a fresas o posiblemente era el perfume que las mujeres se colocan en la parte donde tienen más fuerte el pulso. Su barbilla había tocado de manera exitosa parte del cuello de Kagome y un poco de su oreja, estaba seguro de que el roce de sus pieles provoco _algo_ en Kagome. Algo que provocaba en otras con solo su mirada.

Jamás había estado en un lugar de esa calaña, todos los lugares a los que iban eran refinados y limpios. Así que observo ese lugar ignorando la voz de Kagome.

-¡Hey!-Ella lo saco de su pequeño mundo autista con un chasquido de dedos y un rostro furioso, formo una media sonrisa creyendo que sus encantos iban a funcionar en ella y a los segundos reacciono y supo que era Kagome. La única forma en que sus encantos iban a llegar al corazón de Kagome eran de manera salvaje ó sea que tenía que agarrarla fuertemente y hacerla llorar para que así el pudiera estar en su corazón o en su mente-¿Si quieres tanto seguir a la gente porque no te conviertes en detective?-Ella era tan inteligente, deseaba darle un beso por ser tan inteligente. En realidad no, luego se le iban a pegar las bacterias que la gente como ella tenían-

-Escucha yo puedo seguir a quien yo quiera porque yo te estoy pagando y si recuerdo bien tu fuiste a mi gimnasio hace no se cuantos días y me pediste llorando y casi desnuda que dejara quedarse a dormir a no se quien, así que espero que no me cuestiones y me dejes seguirte, además de que estaba bien pinche aburrido en esa escuela-Ella simplemente lo observo, deseando que estuviera mintiendo pero desafortunadamente ese rostro serio y esa voz masculina no ayudaban en mucho-

-De acuerdo pero no te metas en esto-Su voz fue tan seria como la de un padre al momento de dar una misa los domingos-

Iba caminando de manera rápida con pocos ánimos y siendo seguida por Inuyasha.

En ese momento el olor a la mota siendo quemada le llego a la nariz de manera practica e Inuyasha aunque no dijo nada hubo un instante en que los dos se observaron y pensaron casi lo mismo. Ella simplemente levanto su mano y comenzó a tocar la puerta, una puerta demasiado rayada y con algunas calcomanías de bandas de heavy metal o de rock.

Inuyasha dejo su cuero recargado en es pared, donde la luz que entraba era debido a una grande ventana. Kagome toco la puerta varias veces hasta que por fin la abrió un muchacho con cabello negro y desarreglado, no estaba usando camisa y el pantalón que usaba estaba demasiado gastado y deslavado. El cierre de su pantalón estaba abierto y dejaba ver parte de sus bóxers. Inuyasha solamente levanto su ceja y el muchacho al ver a Kagome simplemente se asusto, dejo caer ese cigarro que posiblemente no era normal y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

Hubo una música electrónica de fondo con toques perversos, Kagome entro a ese departamento sin temor alguno.

-¿Sorprendido?-Ella no lo conocía y no planeaba conocerlo. El muchacho simplemente tomo ese cigarro de marihuana y lo dejo en un cenicero que tenía. Inuyasha estaba observando la escena un poco sorprendido ya que normalmente el no estaba acostumbrado a ver esos lugares o a ser recibido con un cigarro de marihuana-Yo también...-Le gusto la forma tan segura y tan perversa en la que Kagome habló, sin compasión y sin temor. El que si estaba teniendo miedo era ese muchacho drogadicto que trataba de caminar de manera normal por su departamento-

-¿Qué...Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó con temor en su voz mientras cerraba la puerta, pero Inuyasha lo detenía y entonces el entraba para así cerrar la puerta. Los tres estaban en esa habitación mirándose mutuamente, Kagome simplemente levanto su ceja y miró a ese desconocido-¿Cómo...?-No pudo terminar su pregunta porque Kagome ya había hecho de su mano un puño y con poca feminidad lo golpeo justamente en la boca, y después se tiro encima de el. Siempre fue buena en esas peleas callejeras y por las estadísticas de ese muchacho ella llevaba la ventaja-

-¿Quién te envió a destrozar mi departamento?, ¿Fue divertido?-Preguntó mientras pegaba un poco su cabeza con el suelo haciendo un poco de ruido, el muchacho simplemente trato de quitarse a Kagome de encima aun sin notar quien estaba detrás de ella dándole apoyo-¡HABLA, ESTUPIDO!-No tenía paciencia y definitivamente no iba a ser tolerante con la persona que había destruido su departamento-

No había nada dulce en esa plática. Inuyasha simplemente se sorprendió de escuchar eso.

-"¿Le destruyeron su hogar?"-Pensó simplemente mientras miraba como ese sujeto trataba de decir algo pero no lograba ni decir su nombre-

-No se su nombre, pero me dijeron que debía de hacerlo...-Kagome levanto su ceja molesta y se levanto para entonces ver como estaba el tipo sujetando su cabeza posiblemente adolorido-

El muchacho estaba sintiendo mucha vergüenza.

-Si vez a ese sujeto dile que si es tan hombre que vaya y haga el las cosas, no es divertido tener que regresar y ver tu casa destruida ¿Sabes que use la ropa casi una semana seguida?-Preguntó ella con sarcasmo mientras miraba esa lámpara de lava y entonces la tiraba sorprendiendo al muchacho el cual estaba avergonzado y drogado-

-Escucha a mi solo me dijeron que entrara a esa casa y la destrozara...Solo quería el dinero-Para ser un hombre no era tan inteligente, así que con su voz débil y retraída estaba hablándole a Kagome-Además me dijo que eras rica-Kagome simplemente se carcajeo al escuchar eso y le dio una bofetada que acabo con la risa de las tres personas-

-¿TENGO CARA DE SER RICA, IDIOTA?, ¿EH?-Grito mientras comenzaba a aventar todas las mesas que el tenía en su departamento tirando cigarros, ceniceros y drogas que el tenía por todos lados-

Inuyasha la detuvo cuando vio que el sujeto ya había comenzado a llorar y que estaba temblando. Y tubo que llevársela cargando porque Kagome no estaba ya en sus cinco sentidos.

Fue como ver a una demente perder su demencia, y sentir la fría sensación de sus palabras y la forma histérica en que destruía su casa. Y en cuanto la cargo como si fuera un costal de papas pudo sentir que ella aun seguía peleando con el, y bueno el hubiera hecho lo mismo si hubiera visto como destruían algo importante. Pero lo gracioso de ser el, es que el no tenía nada importante...todavía.

Y cuando la bajo lo hizo lejos de esas personas curiosas que trataban de saber porque ella estaba siendo cargada. La bajo en un callejón ya que ella había dejado de pelear contra el y ahora ella se había dedicado a llorar.

-Mi mamá me dijo que a las niñas buenas no les hacían cosas malas, debo de ser un monstruo para que me hubieran hecho algo así-Y lloraba de una manera tan hermosa que el tubo que abrazarla y pegar el rostro de Kagome a su pecho. Solo escuchaba balbuceos-estaba nerviosa no sabía donde iba a vivir, de que iba a vivir...Y aparte tenía que cuidar a Misaki...-Ella se separo de el para mirarlo a los ojos, los ojos cafés de Kagome estaban medio brillosos debido a sus lágrimas. Esas lágrimas que estaban sacando una bestia de el, una bestia que el jamás había sido-¡Diablos!, ¿Por qué lloro enfrente de ti? Tú jamás vas a sufrir por algo...-Dijo mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas y trataba de reír pero las lágrimas de nuevo regresaban-

-Calla perra-Y con esa dulce voz simplemente la beso para sacarla de ese estado y llevarla a sorpresa. Una sorpresa que la hizo dejar de llorar, y aunque ella vio que el estaba cerrando los ojos y que estaba siendo agresivo trato de seguir el beso pero luego se detuvo notando que ella estaba errando-

-¡Eres una golfa!-Ella lo insulto a el, y eso le gusto al menos la Kagome que no lloraba y que era fuerte había regresado-Jamás vuelvas a besarme-Y aunque trato de abofetearlo otra vez, el no se dejo. Sostuvo la mano de Kagome y la acercó a el-

-¿Por qué tan tímida?-Ella había olvidado que Inuyasha sabía manipular la mente femenina, y hasta podía jurar que sabía como iban a atacar. El sabía tanto de las mujeres, incluso ella que era mujer no sabía tantas cosas-

Y lo iba a admitir era un poco ruda y lo único bueno que tenía era su sentido de la moda, aunque era algo retro con mezclas de otros estilos tenía un estilo que solamente ella creaba. Su carácter era peor al de una muchacha con cólicos, cambiaba drásticamente de carácter y de humor; Le molestaba la forma en que los hombres miraban los traseros de las mujeres como si fuera algo muy normal. A veces decía estupideces y jamás se cansaba de decirlas.

No le gusto que Inuyasha sujetara su mano. Por que la forma ruda en que el la sujetaba hacia que ella se absorbiera en sus orbes doradas, y si ella se adentraba más en esos hermosos ojos estaba segura que iba a tener sueños donde el iba a aparecer.

-Escucha Inuyasha...-Tomo un grande suspiro y se tranquilizo, el parecía divertido al molestarla. Y lo más divertido es que ni siquiera le molesto esa bofetada que ella le daba, porque ella iba a ser la única que se atrevería a insultarlo y a golpearlo. Ella le quitaba la costumbre de creerse el rey del mundo, simplemente ella-Un día desearas besar a la persona que amas, y desearas borrar todas esas aventuras...Le pedirás perdón posiblemente llorando por no perder esa única posesión la cual no será tuya-Y tomo un grande suspiro mientras le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa-¡Y espero que esa mujer aparezca para que te rompa el corazón!, Dios es decir no es que yo espere tu sufrimiento pero en realidad espero que eso suceda para que sepas lo que es sentir el ser usado-Y le pellizco ambas mejillas mientras comenzaba a salir de ese callejón para buscar su carro-

El solo se quedo observándola. A él nadie le iba a romper el corazón, porque en cuanto comenzara a enamorarse iba a dejarla. El nació para probar a todas las mujeres ya que si iba a casarse con alguien que sus padres quisieran era obvio que iba a disfrutar su vida. Iba a tener amantes e iba a ser un exitoso modelo, iba a tener una esposa que solamente iba a crearle dolores de cabeza y por otra parte las modelos jóvenes iban a pegarse a el como si el fuera la miel.

Pero el no sabía que no debía decir _nunca_.

**--**

Los días normales por lo general son los más anormales.

Algunos fumando en el área de fumadores, y otros riendo mientras veían a sus amigos fumar. Los grupos sociales ya estaban establecidos y las personas estaban ya un poco divididas.

Ellas eran las mismas, un par de muchachas que se acercaban de vez en cuando pero todavía no se denominaban amigas. Kagome poco a poco comenzaba a hacerse popular ya que muchas deseaban imitar su estilo y tratar de hacerse sus amigas.

Inuyasha se encontraba observando como ella iba y venía sin darse cuenta de que poco a poco sus ojos la seguían. Cada día era una belleza para el, las chicas continuaban aumentando y sus amigos bueno no es como si fueran a desaparecer.

No toleraba que sus amigos hablaran de Kagome como si la conocieran y en realidad solamente ellos habían cruzado un par de palabras con ella.

-¿Quieren ir a mi casa?-Los muchachos asintieron y el en un acto de egoísmo sonrió con ellos; Iba a demostrarles algo que ellos jamás habían visto-

Su egoísmo era tan grande que llevarlos a su casa fue solamente para complacerse a él mismo. Sus amigos vieron todas las cosas que el tenía en su casa y el con pocas emociones sonrió, los invito a la sala y entonces le hablo a la servidumbre para que los atendiera.

El rostro de sus amigos fue uno de sorpresa y más bien de burla al ver quien entraba a esa habitación con un uniforme que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, obviamente ella no estaba sorprendida. Inuyasha tampoco estaba sorprendido, simplemente le pidió que dejara ahí los vasos de cerveza que ella había traída, esos vasos o mejor dicho tarros llenos de espuma.

Y antes de retirarse pudo sentir todas esas miradas masculinas sobre su espalda.

-¡Te vez mucho mejor que en la escuela!-Inuyasha quiso escupir su cerveza, viendo como uno de sus amigos. Shouji mejor dicho se levantaba mientras los amigos de Inuyasha le sonreían con arrogancia-¿Y te obedece en todo, Inuyasha?-Esa era la pregunta más estúpida que ella pudo haberle escuchado decir a Shouji, pero decidió no decir nada. Inuyasha simplemente dijo un 'claro' y entonces todos hicieron cierto sonido que a Kagome le dio miedo-

Sabía que ellos eran peores. Ellos no se preocuparían por ella si algo pasara y definitivamente eran un par de lobos en busca de algo de comer.

-Dile que me bese-Todos estaban interesados en ver eso, Inuyasha simplemente bebió de su cerveza y pensó en hacer esa orden-¿O tengo yo que besarla?-En realidad no tenía ánimos de besar a alguien. Tenía dos opciones besarlo y no besarlo. Si lo besaba quedaría como una mujer fácil y entonces ellos se burlarían de ella por que Inuyasha la doma y si no lo besaba, bueno no iba a pasar nada si no lo besaba-

-Bésalo...-Fue una orden clara que ella planeaba ignorar, llevó su mano a su cabeza mientras rascaba un poco su cabello y lo desacomodaba-

-Bésalo tu-Y sin decir lo siento se retiro. Todos se quedaron impresionados en verdad Kagome Higurashi era la única mujer que no le hacia caso a Inuyasha-

-¡Demonios! Ya la deseo más-Dijo Shouji mientras reía y entonces se volteaba a ver a Inuyasha el cual no lucia molesto simplemente sonriente-

-Ahora saben que clase de bruja es...-Y todos se dedicaron a beber su cerveza, sintiendo ese placer culposo al beberla-

Definitivamente todos envidiaban a Inuyasha, tenía una sirvienta demasiado guapa y hermosa. Y aparte de que era difícil y como a ellos les gustaban los retos...

-Tengo una idea-Dijo Kin, uno de los amigos de Inuyasha. Eran ocho amigos en total-

Y los ocho eran los lobos que deseaban comerse a Kagome.

-Escúpela-Dijo Inuyasha desesperado, mientras los siete esperaban a que su amigo hablaran, ya tenía algo en mente. Es decir Kagome ya lo humillaba demasiado como para sentirse ofendido ante esa falta de obediencia que ella mostraba-

-El que la atrape tiene siete minutos con ella ¿Qué dicen?-Todos sonrieron. Inuyasha, Shouji, Kin, Touji, Rick, Dan y Roky. Todos entraban en el juego-No trampas, y el que gane debe dejarle una marca en el cuello...Hasta que no desaparezca volveremos a jugarlo ¿Qué dicen?-Todos asintieron y entonces comenzó la cacería-

El reto era demasiado simple.

Y por que era simple todos deseaban atraparla.

**Continuará.**

**N/A:**

Actualizare otro capitulo de este mismo fic. Hoy por desgracia no saldré ;( así que actualizare TODO lo que pueda!(:

No les prometo actualización el sábado porque bueno, ustedes saben. Tengo vida xDDD

**DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEWS.**

Au! xD (hahaha amo ese sonido).

"_Era la manera sucia de decirle que lo amaba"_

Willnira! (:


	17. Akira

**El rey dice.**

_Notas previas:_

_Así como yo le rogué ser su única novia, así el me rogo que no lo dejara. ¿Irónico, no creen?_

**Órden 17: Akira**

"_Úsame como usas tu mano"_

Todos corrieron desesperados por querer tener entre sus brazos a Kagome.

Por primera vez Inuyasha estaba corriendo como si deseara perseguir algo importante. Con sus ojos dorados fijos en cierto punto que jamás había visto en su casa, corría de una manera desesperada mientras subía las escaleras buscando a esa persona por la que todos buscando.

Todos habían corrido por diferentes lugares, y el entonces vio como Rick el más pervertido de todos estaban corriendo junto con el sin que se diera cuenta le metió el pie para dejarlo caer y al final le saco la lengua. Rick se molesto un poco mientras se levantaba para seguir corriendo en un diferente lugar al que Inuyasha corría.

La casa era el campo de concentración en ese momento, nadie sabía donde ella estaba.

Y entonces Inuyasha vio a una sirvienta, miro a todos lados mientras la pegaba a la pared y acercaba su rostro al de la sirvienta.

-¿Y Kagome?-La sirvienta simplemente le indico que estaba en su cuarto. Inuyasha corrió hacia su habitación y antes de tomar un suspiro vio como ella estaba saliendo de su habitación y como Shouji y Kin corrían hacia ella. Por supuesto que Kagome se asusto-

Es decir tres chicos guapos corrían hacia ella, dos del lado izquierdo y uno del lado derecho. Para su sorpresa cuanto trato de correr hacia la dirección de Inuyasha el le impidió el paso e hizo que ambos cayeran hacia el suelo, ella encima de el y el en el suelo. Inuyasha les saco la lengua sin que Kagome se diera cuenta y entonces los otros dos aceptaron su derrota.

-¡Felicidades Inuyasha ahora tienes a Kagome contigo por siete minutos!, me pregunto que clase de cosas le harás-Dijo Shouji de una manera un poco pervertida mientras comenzaba a retirarse con Kin-Los esperamos en donde estaban-Tener siete minutos con Kagome, pensó Inuyasha mientras la abrazaba y entonces ella al tratar de levantarse no pudo-

Inuyasha no iba a desperdiciar su tiempo.

-Au...-La escucho murmurar mientras la separaba de el y veía como los ojos de Kagome estaban puestos sobre los de el-¿Qué demonios?-Preguntó mientras se levantaba y entonces el se levantaba junto con el. Inuyasha sabía que el romance entre un primo y una prima solamente empezaba con un beso, pero el problema con Kagome iba a ser que el debía de hacer más que eso-

-Son siete minutos contigo... ¿Qué te podre hacer?-Era una persona mala y cuando ella trato de escapar el la pego a la pared de una manera violenta y puso una de sus manos sobre la pared y otra sobre la pierna de Kagome. Las manos de Kagome en ese momento estaban temblando de una manera inconsciente, y en otro lugar y momento las manos de Inuyasha no hubieran sido como el roce de cualquier luz del encendedor con un par de cabellos. Pero así era el roce de la mano de Inuyasha sobre su pierna, provocaban esa sensación que provoca un encendedor sobre los cabellos del brazo. Algo doloroso y a la vez placentero para algún masoquista-

El ya la había sujetado así una vez más no lo recordaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que la conoció?

Aun tenía el regalo que ella le dio desde navidad, y el aliento que salía de su boca era tan intranquilo al igual que el _beat_ de su corazón. ¿Cuánto tiempo quedaba? Ella estaba un poco nerviosa, sus mejillas ya estaban tornándose rojas porque sus manos estaban sobre la piel femenina que ella había rasurado la noche anterior.

Le estaba gustando esa forma agresiva. ¿Y a quien no? Sus ojos dorados se dilataron y paso de ser un oro limpio y puro a ser tan rojo y amarillento como la llama de un encendedor o cerillo. La continuo agarrando con cuidado como si ella fuera una muñeca de porcelana, pero no era ni de porcelana ni de seda era del material más corriente porque a el le gustaba lo corriente. Su forma de describirla era de la manera más fea sin embargo aunque sonara rudo y feo mientras lo entendieran sería un poco lindo.

No hubo murmullos más sinceros que la forma en que sus suspiros salían de ambas bocas. Se acercó sin pedirle permiso hasta el cuello de Kagome y comenzó a marcarla lentamente. Ella tenía sus ojos cerrados ya que estaba temiendo porque Inuyasha jamás era así con ella y ella sabía claramente cuando el bromeaba y trataba de molestarla pero esa vez era diferente. El era más masculino.

De seguro ella tenía mal gusto porque le estaba gustando lo que Inuyasha le estaba haciendo en su cuello. La grande mano de Inuyasha estaba agarrando su pierna y parte de su trasero, y ella aunque trataba de fundirse con esa pared y todo su cuerpo estaba pegado a esa pared no podía escapar. Estaba sin salida.

¿Qué haría si ella le pidiera que fuera con ella? Posiblemente la ignoraría o posiblemente ya estuviera detrás de ella rogándole un par de caricias; Rió en su mente mientras el levantaba su rostro y con una sonrisa demasiado arrogante arrebato un beso de los labios de Kagome. Los ojos de Kagome eran diferentes a los ojos de esas princesas, es decir que los ojos de Kagome no decían o mostraban mentiras.

Los dos eran unas maquinas de seducción a su modo. Ella podía noquearlo de esa manera americana en que las modelos lo noqueaban con su belleza.

Fue una batalla de aire que los dos estaban perdiendo.

El tiempo se agotaba, tres minutos. Había perdido la cuenta en cuanto dejo una marca sobre el cuello de Kagome. Y cuando se separo fue para ver la forma en que Kagome estaba sonrojada y estaba cubriendo sus labios de una manera en que demostraba su vergüenza.

El simplemente llevó su dedo pulgar a su labio mientras lo paseaba de manera ruda entre sus labios. Definitivamente no demostró ni un poco de vergüenza, y aunque sus amigos habían observado todo lo felicitaron por haber dejado en ese estado a la señorita Higurashi.

¿Por qué Kagome? Se preguntaran.

Por que ella era la mejor maldita mujer que existía entre toda esa escuela, ella tomaba más de lo que podía dar. Ella podía tenerte peleando por aire en un beso y eso Inuyasha lo sabía muy bien. Y la forma agresiva en la que hablaba atraía mucho la atención. Podía ser cualquier persona y no podía ser vulgar. Era la mujer perfecta por la que muchos deseaban ser vistos de manera fría y en que deseaban ser domados.

Nadie pensó que esa forma en que ella podía lucir iba a afectar a Inuyasha; Nadie creyó que el cambiaba de personalidad drásticamente porque el estaba comenzó a interesarse por algo.

**--**

No importaba con quien o quienes fueran. Esta vez no se sentía bien en lo absoluto, es decir podía tener a las mejores mujeres en sus brazos y no se sentía bien. Ni con alcohol en su cuerpo o alguna droga ligera que consumiera.

Nidia se había retirado de su vida y ya no sentía nada. Deseaba sentir algo muy ligero, un pequeño choque electrónico en su cerebro que le diera motivos para seguir siendo el mismo perro por el que muchas deseaban pasar el tiempo. ¡Oh, el adoraba los rayos eléctricos! Adoraba la electricidad porque con la electricidad se podían hacer muchas cosas, la fricción era la forma en la que dos cuerpos rosaban ligeramente y comenzaban a sentir esa atracción eléctrica.

Todo era sobre electricidad para el en esos momentos.

Estaba asfixiándose en cuanto ellas trataron de tocarlo. Las caricias se tornaban de cálidas a calientes y entre más las sentía más se ahogaba. Eran tan hermosas como una mentira o una contradicción, el encanto se había puesto en marcha el lo había puesto en marcha. El fondo musical era el sonido de aquella música que estaban pasando en el club, el aroma a cigarro era el estimulante que estos tres adolescentes necesitaban.

La música era tan sensual que a el le provocaba nauseas. Deseaba jugar un poco más, era un sonido irritante y a la vez sensual. Nadie podía romper ese encanto, había algo que los tres se provocaban cuando sus cuerpos ya casi desnudos se rozaban.

Era el placer culposo que el estaba disfrutando, el pecado agradable que iba a pagar alguna vez con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Estaba sintiendo esos labios besarlo de una manera desesperada, ellas eran perversas sabían que hacer y como hacerlo. La música se hacia más ruda y más seductora, tenía la libertad para hacer lo que era. Estaba dándose por vencido en cuanto las dos trataron de agarrarlo y manosearlo. Y vaya que lo estaban haciendo bien, estaban sacando el lado salvaje que todos tenían. Con sus caricias lo inducían al camino del mal, y con sus besos lo incitaban a que les siguiera el juego.

¿Qué hora era?

Dejo de tener conciencia de sus actos en cuanto ellas le dieron un beso doble.

Las termino con una sonrisa arrogante, ellas quedaron temblando del placer y deseando más. Su rostro lleno de lujuria le decía que las deseaban más, las había tirado en la cama mientras sacaba el lado más lujurioso que esas dos exóticas mujeres pudieron haber conocido. Estaba haciendo que ellas se sintieran tan sucias de desearlo, las dos estaban atrapadas entre el placer que el podía producir con sus dedos y su reproductor sexual masculino. Las estaba quemando y haciendo que se derritieran por dentro.

Se fue con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras dejaba un par de billetes encima de la cama y ninguna despedida.

Para el, esas mujeres eran un pasatiempo que planeaba seguir usando hasta cansarse de ellas. Y cada día o noche iban a ser diferentes mujeres; Iban a ser tan diferentes que cuando lo vieran con esas mujeres lo iban a envidiar.

Salió de ese cuarto mientras acomodaba su camiseta un poco. Sentía su cuerpo tan relajado que le daba miedo, sentía una paz interna y mental que le daba ganas de querer gritar en cualquier momento. Bajo por el club como si estuviera en lo profundo. Le habían sacudido esas cadenas que imaginariamente estaban colocadas en su cuello. Regresó a las cuatro y media de la mañana, no había nadie que le dijera nada.

Ni siquiera había quien lo castigara solamente por llegar tarde.

Con poco cansancio fue a acostarse, solamente por un momento deseaba que sus padres pudieran regañarlo. Antes de dormir eso fue lo que pensó, necesitaba una ayuda para así ser liberado de esa mente problemática.

Nadie le dijo que la vida era fácil, de hecho no le dieron clases de la vida. Tenía las más sucias y trágicas experiencias que un adolescente pudiera tener y no se sentía orgulloso de sus acciones.

Jamás fue observado por los ojos de su madre, de hecho hasta en ese momento no sabía si su madre lo amaba. Jamás la veía y se estaba cansando de eso, era la patética vida que llevaba. Solamente la veía por la televisión o en las revistas, no había nadie a su lado y si alguien trataba de acercarse el simplemente los destrozaba. No conocía el amor, y obviamente no planeaba conocerlo.

Se odiaba tanto que a veces deseaba morir.

Mencionar los actos más honorables que pudo haber hecho: En realidad el jamás había hecho algo honorable, no había ningún acto que lo hiciera sentir orgulloso.

¿Engañar mujeres?

No, no sentía ni un poco de orgullo al decir que solamente había follado con una mujer y que después había paseado enfrente de ella con otra mujer mucho más hermosa que ella.

¿Consumir drogas?

No. Ni siquiera le provocaba placer hacer el amor mientras estaba drogado, no lograba tener una erección y no sentía casi nada. Prácticamente podía ser violado al estar drogado, así que prefería no volver a repetir las veces en que se había drogado.

Y Kagome sabía sus defectos y aun así no se alejaba, el la alejaba de una manera infantil e inmadura para provocarle dolor a ella. Porque el no deseaba ser el único sufriendo, el deseaba hacer sufrir a todos tal y como el estaba sufriendo.

Jamás iba a demostrar su lado más maricón a sus amigos o a sus amantes. Ese rostro lleno de dolor y de miseria iba a ser llevado con el por toda la vida, nadie iba a verlo. Porque solamente el sabía lo que estaba sintiendo; El era el único que lograba brindar con sus amigos con un shot de tequila y al mismo tiempo pensar una forma de acabar su vida sin dolor. Y hasta era cobarde como para asesinarse ya que pensó tantas formas de morir y ninguna de ellas le gusto porque todas iban a doler.

El veredicto final en el momento en que muriera iba a ser crucial para su destino, porque el deseaba morir y ya no volver a nacer. Si nacía de nuevo iba a sufrir, iba a ser otra persona de los miles personajes que Dios había creado y la verdad es que de todos esos personajes que no eran tan patéticos odiaba que a el le hubiera tocado el de un niño rico que era todo un desgraciado. Deseaba cambiar pero como cambiar cuando ya la costumbre se había convertido en un hábito y ese hábito se había convertido en su forma de ser.

La noche fue el desenlace de su pequeña pesadilla sentimental. Y entonces llegó un hermoso día en donde el iba a gobernar el día en Japón. Había conseguido un trabajo en una famosa revista llamada '19's lovers' y el iba a ser el rostro juvenil de ese número. Viajo en un día a España, y también viajo a Rusia. Regresó el miércoles a la escuela y de una manera egoísta encontró sus absurdos pensamientos puestos en Kagome, la cual sonreía sin mostrar ese rostro de dolor que normalmente el vio el otro día.

Y sintió esa electricidad por todo su cuerpo, esa necesidad de molestarla para llamar su atención.

Deseaba llevarla en la noche al océano, sujetar su mano y sentir el viento. Deseaba mirar las estrellas, iban a tomar el camino más peligroso en su carro favorito. En el océano, debajo del mar solamente hay agua y arena. Iban a hacer el viaje más peligroso y poco romántico, claro aunque solamente el lo sabía. Le iba a susurrar en ese momento justo y dulce que no le gustaba, todo esto era simplemente pura maldad pura cuando un corazón latía de manera rápida y frenética debido al sentimiento que ese espectáculo le iba a causar.

Sin ninguna respuesta las lágrimas van a hablar por los relámpagos y entonces los dos iban a llorar. O al menos el iba solamente a llorar mientras la observaba marcharse, jamás iban a saber que estaba pensando es por eso que continuo sonriendo como si el poseyera la capacidad de controlar el tiempo.

Alguien estaba susurrando su nombre, así que volteo a ver quien era y vio como estaba Rick con las palmas de sus manos juntas mientras cerraba un ojo. Jamás vio una pose más gay que esa, estaba seguro de que ya ellos habían visto a Kagome como la visión enviada por Dios pero iba a hacer que borraran esa belleza de la cual se estaban enamorando.

Y nadie iba a acertar en sus pensamientos.

-¿Estas bien Kagome?-Preguntó una muchacha mientras veía como estaba una grande foto donde estaba ella vestida prácticamente de hombre mientras sujetaba de la mano a una muchacha y luego muchas señoritas observaban esa imagen. Todos voltearon a ver a Kagome mientras Kagome simplemente arrancaba esa imagen para comenzar a retirarse-

La imagen no tenía nada de malo es decir simplemente era ella vestida de hombre. Con un traje negro y aparte estaba tocando el piano, y en otra salía sujetando la mano de una dulce muchacha mientras las dos reían. Definitivamente muchas señoritas sintieron su corazón soltar un latido extravagante y vieron como Kagome se marchaba con esa chamarra con el gorro rodeado de peluche; Su estilo definitivamente era algo que muchas deseaban tener.

Combinaba los colores sin temor a lucir ridícula, y su cabello a veces lo dejaba explotado o alaciado perfectamente.

De hombre se veía bien y de mujer también.

-¿Alguien sabe quien las puso?-Preguntó mientras se quitaba el gorro de su chamarra sin mangas y entonces todos negaban, Kagome entonces roló sus ojos mientras pasaba y tiraba esa fotografía y entonces iba a sus clases-

Fue a su clase mientras sacaba su celular para llamar a Misaki. Con solo escuchar su voz pudo tranquilizarse. Le dijo que iba a llegar un poco tarde, y aunque Misaki hizo un berrinche y con una voz un poco molesta termino accediendo, también Kagome le dijo que iba a ir a comprar algo. Mintió. Mintió de una manera poco convencedora y sintió que su cuello ardía en ese momento.

-¿Es cierto que tocas el piano?-Kagome se giro para ver quien le estaba hablando, era uno de esos amigos de Inuyasha. El que le ordeno que la besara, en realidad el muchacho no era tan feo. En realidad era extremadamente guapo y por alguna razón se sentía un poco atraída hacia el-

-No-Dijo mientras sentía una especie de calma en su interior. Su celular comenzó a tocar una canción demasiado entretenida y con una sonrisa contesto el celular-_¿Qué paso?-_Su voz cambio drásticamente y Shouji continuo observándola, ella era la mejor mujer que había en ese salón. Era la única que no se burlaba de alguien o que no criticaba los zapatos de alguien le interesaba esa excelente mujer-_No puedo es decir tengo que hacer unas cosas comprar la comida y eso, pero mañana si te acompaño...Oh tengo que colgar llegó el profesor-_Colgó la llamada mientras veía como ese muchacho aun la estaba observando, los ojos de Shouji en ningún momento se apartaron del rostro o del cuerpo de Kagome era como si para el solamente ella existiera-

En la clase paso todo el tiempo golpeando su lapicero contra su escritorio, y aunque era un sonido un poco desesperante. Cada golpe iba conforme un segundo del reloj, y después de golpear lo suficiente su lapicero. Lo llevo a la altura de sus ojos mientras comenzaba a moverlo, le provocaba curiosidad como la puntilla iba saliendo poco a poco. Y después comenzó a dibujar estupideces en su cuaderno, dibujo el diseño que su siguiente blusa iba a estar usando. Y con una sonrisa comenzó a dibujarlo con más seriedad.

Guardo sus cosas cuando vio que solamente faltaban un par de minutos para salir y cuando toco el timbre se levanto apresurada haciéndole la señal de la paz al profesor y comenzó a salir con una sonrisa en su rostro que demostraba lo orgullosa que se sentía por tener la oportunidad de estudiar en esa escuela o posiblemente esa sonrisa era por otro motivo. Como por ejemplo que Inuyasha le había dejado un morete en su cuello, su rostro demostró un poco de asco y luego corrió hasta su carro para así ir rápido a su mandado y después poder ir y a hacer su tarea con Misaki.

Se detuvo en una florería mientras compraba un par de margaritas y subía a su carro de nuevo.

Mientras en la escuela un par de muchachas estaban sonrojadas ya que habían visto cada acción de Kagome.

-Ella es la indicada-Dijo esa muchacha de cabello castaño mientras sacaba su paleta roja de su boca y le sonreía a sus amigas-¡Estoy segura!-Y esto último lo dijo con más entusiasmo-

Si a veces ella era egoísta por ejemplo el otro día tubo que decirle a Misaki que no podía agarrar su computadora, Misaki se molesto y por accidente borro uno de sus trabajos más importantes. No pudo decirle nada ya que Misaki no estaba muy acostumbrada a la tecnología.

Llegó a un panteón mientras veía a las personas usar negro, aun estaba usando su chaqueta. Y en cuanto iba caminando encendió un cigarro mientras sujetaba con su mano izquierda esas flores blancas con el centro amarillo. Soltó el humo en cuanto iba caminando y en cuanto llego a esa pequeña lápida se hinco y dejo su cigarro aun lado mientras se hincaba y cerraba sus ojos para juntar sus manos.

-¡Hola Akira!-Y después sonrió mientras cerraba sus ojos y pedía algo en su mente-Perdón por no haber podido venir antes, sabes que en realidad jamás me gustaron los cementerios, es decir no soy muy fan de los muertos pero claro que si de los zombies... ¿Sabes que paso hoy en la escuela? Hoy pusieron una foto en la que me vestía de hombre, esa foto simplemente fue para ti tu sabes que yo siempre quise ser como tu Akira...Es decir eras un excelente pianista no te culpo por no haberme querido como tu mejor amiga pero tu siempre sabías que yo estaba para ti...Jamás sanara la cicatriz que dejaste en tu ausencia simplemente ya me acostumbre a ella, es decir hace seis años te extrañe demasiado pero ya me acostumbre a tu ausencia...-Sus palabras salían del corazón, dejo las flores encima de esa lápida mientras comenzaba a fumar su cigarro el cual ya parecía acabarse-Oh si ya aprendí a fumar porque tu siempre fumabas, el otro día dije 'estos cigarros mágicos, te dan un cáncer mágico' en realidad soy una estúpida y estoy segura de que en el cielo te estas riendo de todas las cosas que me pasan-¿Quién era Akira? Akira era el hermano que Kagome siempre quiso, aunque el era un par de años mayor a ella, ella en verdad lo quiso como un hermano. Por el ella aprendió a tocar el piano y aunque no era muy buena tocándolo al menos le divertía-

Se levanto mientras se despedía del hermano que el no fue y entonces tiro la colilla del cigarro en un basurero con cenicero.

En realidad admiro a Akira por mucho tiempo, la forma tan dulce en que tocaba el piano y como lo tocaba. Ella al contrario simplemente entro a las clases de piano porque el estaba ahí, y aunque el era tres años mayor a ella los dos se denominaban como un par de amigos inmaduros que reían de ellos mismos.

El murió en un accidente pero el como murió no era importante.

Subió a su carro mientras iba hacia donde estaba esa amiga a la cual trataba de manera egoísta.

Recibida con un cálido abrazo, Misaki ya no era esa dulce niña a la cual había amado como amiga. En verdad lucia muy bien, es decir sus ojos brillaban de emoción como si la hubieran liberado de un grande infierno. Sus ojeras desaparecieron y su piel estaba haciéndose suave debido a esos tratamientos que Sango le había regalado, su caballero ya brillaba y estaba más sedoso.

-Hablo Sango y dijo que ibas a llegar tarde por un mandado que tenías que hacer, ¿Cuál era ese mandado? Digo si es que puedo saber-Preguntó Misaki mientras le ayudaba de manera lenta a hacer la mesa. Kagome había pasado a comprar un poco de comida así que las dos iban a comer hasta quedar completamente satisfechas-

-Nada importante, ¿Qué hiciste este día?-Preguntó Kagome mientras Misaki sonreía y le enseñaba un dibujo amistoso en donde aparecían varias personas posiblemente enfermeras del hospital que habían tratado bien a Kagome y también estaba Kagome con ella. Las dos estaban tomadas de la mano y estaban sonriéndose mutuamente-Lindo, puedes pegarlo en el refrigerador-Dijo Kagome mientras lo pegaba en el refrigerador con un par de imanes haciendo que Misaki sonriera aun más-

**--**

Todos comentaban algo que a ella le gustaba muy poco, es decir en cuanto puso un pie en la escuela sintió las miradas de todas las personas. Como si estuvieran analizándola y queriendo violarla con la mirada, bueno al menos estaba dando a entender el punto.

Sango llegó corriendo hacia ella mientras Kagome simplemente se apresuraba a llegar con su amiga; Sango estaba muy agitada es decir que trataba de respirar por la boca de manera desesperada y luego comenzaba a toser, Kagome levanto su ceja mientras acomodaba un poco su short. Había comprado ropa en el centro demasiado barata y bonita, y también compro un aparato para pegar dibujos en las camisetas. Así que compro muchas camisetas y estaba preparando diseños.

-¿Vas a entrar al concurso de reyes del año?-Preguntó Sango mientras tomaba grande bocanadas de aire y entonces Kagome comenzaba a reírse-¿Qué pedo?-Sango estaba un poco nerviosa y preocupada-

-Claro que no, ¿Quién te dijo eso?-Kagome simplemente acaricio su cabello de manera natural. No le daba mucha importancia a muchas cosas, tenía ese aspecto de descuidado (carefree. Me gusta más como suena en inglés)-

-Tu nombre esta en la lista, Kagome Higurashi...Y lo gracioso es que no estas como la princesa o reina estas como el príncipe... ¿Qué pedo con eso?-Kagome simplemente dejo de reírse para entonces mirar a Sango de manera histérica-

-¡NO ME CHINGUES!-Gritó mientras llevaba sus manos a su cabeza y entonces comenzaba a sentir escalofríos-¿Cómo que príncipe?-Preguntó mientras Sango asentía y entonces tomaba de la mano a Kagome para llevarla al pizarrón de anuncios de la escuela, y efectivamente ahí estaba una lista con el nombre de Kagome en participantes de príncipes y al parecer estaba emparejada con un par de muchachas-

-¡Ya lo vio, ya lo vio!-Dijeron dos muchachas mientras las dos de manera nerviosa llegaban y tocaban los hombros de Kagome y después agachaban sus cuerpos para hacerle una pequeña reverencia a Kagome-¡¿Podrías ser nuestro príncipe?!-Preguntaron las dos muchachas mientras Kagome levantaba su ceja y miraba a Sango-

-¡Puedes escoger a una de nosotras!-Dijo la muchacha más rubia mientras se levantaba y sonreía de manera dulce-Los ganadores tendrán un espacio en las fotos donde salen los reyes y aparte de que exentaremos una materia ¿No es genial?-Esa muchacha si que era interesante y aparte sabía que clase de palabras usar. Es decir cualquiera que escuchara algo de exentar podría entrar a cualquier concurso-

-De acuerdo...-Dijo Kagome de manera fácil mientras entonces miraba a Sango y la abrazaba-Tu amiga puede tener a Sango ella se ve mucho más linda que yo-Y entonces las dos muchachas sonreían entusiasmadas y comenzaban a intercambiar números de celular-

-Por cierto Kagome-sensei, me llamo Akira Mitsushi-La muchacha que a Kagome le había tocado tenía el cabello un poco dorado y ojos azules, con un par de dientes blancos. Sus ojos estaban delineados de una linda manera mientras su cabello tenía un poco de brillo. Kagome sonrió mientras fingía que no estaba sorprendida al escuchar el nombre de Akira-

-Kagome esta bien-Dijo Kagome mientras veía como Sango estaba aprendiéndose el nombre de esa muchacha risueña. No iba a decir cual de las dos era más bonita, ya que las dos eran muy bonitas y tenían el adjetivo de linda-

Sango le reclamo un poco pero después la idea de exentar las tentó a las dos. Kagome vio los nombres que estaban en la lista y se sorprendió de que el nombre de Inuyasha no estuviera escrito todavía al contrario el que estaba escrito era de Shouji.

Continuo con sus clases mientras veía como la secretaria les decía algo de que no iban a tener clase, pero el profesor se había tomado la molestia de dejarles un trabajo y el que terminara solamente se lo tenía que entregar a la secretaria y así poder salir. La secretaria tuvo que salir y dejo de encargado del salón a un muchacho llamado 'Rengo' o algo así.

Trato de contestarlo pero simplemente no lograba entender lo que tenía que hacer.

-¿Kagome es cierto que entraste al concurso de reyes del año?-Preguntó una muchacha mientras le indicaba con un 'shu, shu' al muchacho que estaba delante de Kagome que se quitara. Kagome simplemente asintió mientras Shouji entonces dejaba de escribir para poner atención-¡Que padre!-Dijo la muchacha mientras reía junto con Shouji-Hey Shouji si yo fuera tu tuviera miedo ya que vi la foto de Kagome y la verdad es que ella si que luce muy bien como hombre-Kagome sonrió mientras Shouji entonces veía como Kagome sonreía. Kagome por segunda vez lucia linda-

Había miles de cosas que Kagome podía hacer, y una de ellas era sonreír de esa manera tan natural.

-Alumnos soy Hanasaki, la encargada de los concursos y programas que esta escuela tiene para ustedes... Haber aquí hay dos concursantes...Kagome y Shouji ¿Qué van a hacer para su presentación?-Kagome simplemente sonrió mientras sacaba su celular para enviarle un mensaje a Akira-

-Tocare el piano y Akira va a cantar ¿Esta permitido que las mujeres puedan actuar como el rey o príncipe?-Preguntó mientras la mujer asentía y entonces Kagome le enviaba el mensaje avisándole a Akira lo que iban a hacer-

-Se necesitan dar dos mil dólares por persona, después les regresaremos el dinero...El que no presente el dinero simplemente no podrá entrar al concurso-Kagome asintió mientras veía como entraba Akira tomando grandes bocanadas de aire-

-¿Ella es tu pareja Kagome?-Preguntó Shouji mientras ella asentía y entonces el muchacho sonreía y veía como entraba la pareja de Shouji. Una muchacha de la estatura de Shouji, con ojos azules y un cabello largo y sedoso. Lucia como una hermosa princesa y sin duda se veía rica. Ashley Brodson, y en cuanto Ashley entro al salón Akira perdió su confianza-¿No crees que la mía es mejor que la tuya?-Preguntó Shouji de manera bromista mientras Kagome miraba lo nerviosa que Akira comenzaba a ponerse-¡Mira la belleza de mujer!-Dijo Shouji orgulloso mientras abrazaba a Ashley y esta tal Ashley en cuestión de segundos se burlaba de la pareja de Kagome con una mirada y una pequeña sonrisa-

-¡Claro que no! Mira a Akira es dulce y femenina y ¿Sabes que es lo mejor?-Shouji negó mientras veía la forma competitiva en la que Kagome estaba poniéndose-Ella tiene a una pareja que puede imitar las notas de Beethoven-Y con decir eso Kagome sonrió mientras tomaba su bolso y comenzaba a salir con Akira agarrándose de su brazo. Pudo ver la forma en la que Akira se sujetaba a su brazo, como si tuviera miedo de separarse de ella-¿Te encuentras bien?-Preguntó Kagome mientras Akira levantaba su rostro asustada y negaba-

-¡Creo que después de todo debería de salirme de esa competencia! Es decir Ashley es muy bonita y yo...Yo no soy tan bonita es decir nadie ha tratado de invitarme a salir y en verdad...Creo que solo te haría perder el tiempo-Kagome simplemente le acaricio el cabello mientras hacia que Akira levantara su rostro-

-Pendejadas-Dijo Kagome haciendo que la muchacha se sorprendiera ante su rudo vocabulario-Que bueno que no te han invitado a salir, hasta ahorita los chicos que conozco de esta escuela solamente buscan pasar el rato...Y en verdad te dolería salir con uno de ellos-Akira estaba viendo la forma en que Kagome hablaba, como si le doliera decir las cosas o si fuera ruda pero la admiro más de lo que ya la había admirado hace dos minutos-Escucha tu eres muy bonita ¿Sabes lo que yo daría por ser igual de femenina que tu?-Se podía exaltar y en realidad no deseaba asustar a Akira-¡Ustedes!-Dijo mientras señalaba aun par de muchachos que iban caminando hacia el salón 205-¿Verdad que ella es bonita?-Cuando los dos se giraron Kagome le regalo una sonrisa a Akira mientras Akira se sorprendía de ver quienes eran-

-¿Qué rollo contigo?-Preguntó Inuyasha mientras veía a su amigo sonrojarse-

-¿Verdad que ella es bonita?-Preguntó Kagome mientras señalaba a Akira y entonces Inuyasha levantaba su ceja y tomaba a Kagome del antebrazo para pegarla a la pared y después el mismo golpeaba la pared con su mano-

-¿Quieres conseguirme novia?, ¿Por qué no te consigues una vida y me dejas en paz? Mujeres como tu son las que más odio-Kagome simplemente lo empujo para separarse de el. Inuyasha no entendía nada, ¿Por qué no contestaba la pregunta? Es decir ¿acaso era tan difícil contestar una estúpida pregunta?-

-Quítate lo que tengas atorado en el trasero para que tengas mejor humor-Dijo mientras tomaba a Akira de la mano y comenzaba a llevársela lejos de Inuyasha-No le hagas caso, es un reprimido sexual...-Y al decir esto descubrió que solamente era ella la única que se burlaba de Inuyasha. Lo cual no era genial-

-¡Gracias Kagome!-Dijo Akira mientras abrazaba a Kagome y entonces sonreía de una manera tierna-Es la primera vez que Inuyasha ha dicho algo enfrente de mi-Kagome simplemente rio. Era sorprendente lo que una señorita daría por escuchar la voz de la persona que te gustaba o por simplemente recibir una cálida mirada-

-¡LA UNICA REPRIMIDA ERES TU, KAGOME!-Gritó Inuyasha mientras Kagome se giraba y le sacaba la lengua-

Y Kagome siguió con Akira ignorando el grito de Inuyasha. Definitivamente iba a hacer que las dos ganaran porque así Akira iba a sonreír.

Y aparte de que iba a ser un evento demasiado divertido.

**Continuará.**

**Notas de autor:**

Les dije que iba a actualizar rápido. Y en realidad voy a actualizar más RÁPIDO!

**Dejen reviews.**

"_Sabes que mi corazón esta por estallar"_

Willnira no es una ÑOÑA!


	18. hablandome

**El rey dice...**

_Notas previas:_

_Dedico este capitulo a esa amiga que me traiciono. Así es en realidad ella me quito a la persona que me gustaba. ¿Verdad que es cruel?_

**Órden 18: Hablándome**

Tocaba el piano de una manera talentosa y dedicada. La verdad es que no tocaba el piano desde hace mucho tiempo así que dudaba que fuera muy buena, se quedo tarde esa vez en la escuela para perfeccionar sus habilidades, no sentía la música apta para la presentación con Akira; En realidad no se sintió capaz de tocar el piano así que dejo de tocarlo después de pelear en su mente con ella misma sobre tocar o no tocar.

Estaba perdiendo su tiempo, no era muy buena y la delicadeza en que sus dedos tocaban las teclas del piano no era suficientemente delicada. Termino cerrando el piano de la escuela mientras tomaba su mochila y comenzaba a irse, ella era un asco tocando el piano. Y si lo toco una vez fue por Akira, pero esta vez Akira no estaba ahí para darle un ramo de flores y decirle un cálido 'lo hiciste bien'.

En ese momento tocar el piano ya no le satisfacía, así que iba a hacer otra cosa. Salió decepcionada y con el recuerdo de Akira el hombre, porque ella aun lograba recordar su rostro más su voz ya era un sonido el cual ya no recordaba.

Tiro su mochila y regreso a tocar el piano, y cuando sus dedos dejaron de temblar y ella dejo de tener miedo comenzó a cerrar sus ojos y dejo que la música fluyera.

Le gusto el sonido y trato de recordar que clase de teclas sus dedos habían tocado pero por ese momento solo toco el piano, dejo de pensar en otras cosas y personas para solamente darse ese pequeño placer.

A veces la música clásica era aburrida, pero ella iba a hacerlo muy divertido.

Sonrió mientras terminaba de tocar al azar y se comenzaba a poner seria, Akira iba a verla, Akira iba a ver como ella tocaba el piano de nuevo, así que comenzó a tocar con más fuerza haciendo un sonido extravagante e irreal que para muchos sería algo nuevo y fresco.

No tubo conciencia de la hora, ni de las llamadas que su celular había perdido.

Y cuando dejo de tocar el piano vio que el sol ya se había ocultado y que las luces del exterior eran artificiales.

Se fue con una grata sensación mientras tarareaba con un suave silbido la canción que había creado. Regresó a su casa ya tarde, debido a que había trafico y porque la verdad es que no deseaba meterse a su casa temprano pero Misaki la estaba esperando así que no podía demorarse mucho, compro un par de cosas en su camino a casa. Un par de cigarros y encendedores.

Subió las escaleras con pocas ganas, deseaba durar el tiempo posible con tal de no llegar a casa y se encontró deseosa de beber y bailar en esa noche. Sonrió mientras entraba al departamento viendo a Misaki con una sonrisa, lucía cansada y aburrida. Se acercó a ella mientras fingía un poco de molestia.

-¡Arg! Odio la escuela-Mintió mientras se quitaba la mochila y la dejaba en el suelo, quito su chamarra mientras desabrochaba el cinturón de su pantalón. Quito sus tenis de una forma violenta y entonces miró a Misaki la cual esperaba una explicación del motivo de su tardanza-Tengo que ir a ver a una compañera para poder practicar una presentación-Sonrió mientras tomaba las manos de Misaki y las besaba con mucho cariño; Misaki para ella era su mejor amiga y posiblemente si fuera hombre hubiera hecho lo posible por estar siempre a su lado-Y tu estarás en el asiento que le corresponde a mi mamá, quiero que me veas en primera fila-Misaki se sonrojo y asintió de manera nerviosa-

-¡Claro! Pero no regreses tarde-Misaki sonrió mientras iba a acostarse, Kagome asintió mientras entraba a su cuarto y se bañaba de manera rápida, se puso un pantalón amarillo que se ajustaba a sus piernas, una camisa de color rosa fucsia con estampados al estilo retro, y unos tenis nike de colores extraños que combinaban con su blusa. Un cinto de colores era su accesorio, y su cabello estaba totalmente alaciado. Se arregló en menos de veinte minutos, y se maquillo con mucho cuidado en tres minutos. La verdad es que ya tenía practica maquillándose, lo hacia desde los quince años...-

Salió del departamento con una sonrisa mientras se despedía de Misaki, la acostó y le conto una historia fantástica sin final.

Abajo la estaba esperando Sango en su carro, y entonces la fiesta comenzó.

Saludo a sus amigas mientras las tres planeaban ir a algún lugar; En realidad a Kagome le había llegado información de una fiesta de Shouji así que las tres iban a asistir porque el le había dicho a Kagome así que lo menos que podía hacer esa bestia era meterlas a la fiesta.

Primero compraron un par de cervezas para irse con alcohol en su sistema, pasaron al Burguer por el auto-king, aunque en realidad ellas fingieron ser el carro y la muchacha al ver quienes eran tuvo que atenderlas ya que las conocía porque solamente a ellas se les ocurría estacionar el carro y después fingir que estaban en un carro pidiendo comida rápida.

Terminaron de cenar y de beber sus cervezas en dos horas, las tres miraron sus relojes y notaron que eran las diez y media y entonces Ayame levanto su ceja y vio a Kagome.

-No seas liandra ni tienes reloj-Dijo Ayame de manera divertida mientras las dos reían y Kagome entonces les sacaba la lengua y terminaban riendo-Maldita ridícula, no puede ser-Dijo mientras luego subían al carro y comenzaban a acelerar para ir hacia la fiesta de Shouji-

Sus corazones latieron de manera frenética. Y Kagome entonces recordó lo bien que se sentía mentir.

Ya había mentido varias veces pero jamás a Misaki, mentía por conveniencia aunque para ella eso simplemente era distorsionar la verdad de manera a que ella le conviniera.

Con el jeep del 2000 llegarón a la fiesta de Shouji, las tres se bajaron con una sonrisa pues la fiesta posiblemente ya había comenzado.

Las tres subieron las ridículas y costosas escaleras mientras abrían la puerta y entraban dando un pequeño salto.

-¡UN, DOS, TRES POR SHOUJI!-Gritaron las tres mientras entraban con una sonrisa y una ridícula egocentricidad que hizo a miles de mujeres susurrar algo-

Los vestidos de esas mujeres o adolescentes eran costosos, y sus peinados eran de algún famoso peinador y su maquillaje era ridículamente hermoso, sus uñas decoradas con casi diamantes. Y sus cuellos erguidos y largos estaban expuestos a los hombres que lucían trajes Armani y de otras marcas costosas.

Shouji se presento usando un traje de gala y al parecer ellas las únicas que no estaban vestidas de acuerdo a la ocasión.

Y Kagome pudo ver como Shouji estaba sonriendo, mientras que las otras personas la miraban de una manera extraña.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos-Susurró Sango mientras Kagome y Ayame asentían, Shouji simplemente las abrazó a las tres y les pidió que se quedaran; Eso sorprendió a las chicas ya que normalmente Shouji no abrazaba a las chicas, cualquier chica que trataba de abrazarlo el las rechazaba. Y en esa noche hermosa con luces brillantes y artificiales debido a la electricidad muchas mujeres sintieron celos-

-De acuerdo pero seremos una verdadera vergüenza ¿Estas de acuerdo con eso?-Preguntó Kagome mientras Shouji asentía y se reía. En verdad siempre deseo atender a esa clase de bailes en donde el muchacho guapo las detenía ante su maravilloso escape pero simplemente no pudo escapar. No pudieron escapar-

-¿Podrían bailar conmigo?-Preguntó Shouji mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia, los rostros de Ayame y Sango se encendieron de un color carmesí que hizo verlas terriblemente hermosas. Y entonces Shouji tomo de la mano a Sango para llevarla al centro de la pista de baile, muchas muchachas estaban susurrando su forma de vestir, ya que Sango estaba usando un short playero con un par de vans, y una camiseta que de seguro era un poco barata pero que Sango la hacia ver bien. Usaba accesorios sabiéndolos combinar y aparte de que su sonrisa la hacia ver más bella que todas las mujeres-

-¿Quieres bailar?-Le preguntó Kagome a Ayame mientras hacia la misma reverencia que hizo Shouji y tomaba de la mano a Ayame la cual estaba sonriendo como una niña que recibe su primer regalo en su cumpleaños-

Los rostros se posaron en las dos mujeres que iban a la pista de baila, Kagome era un poco más alta que Ayame y cuando agarro a Ayame de una manera suave muchas desearon que Kagome en verdad fuera hombre.

Con una mano sobre la cintura de Ayame y otra sobre su mano, mientras las dos contaban sus pasos en sus mentes para tratar de tener coordinación. Lamentablemente Ayame termino pisando varias veces a Kagome y eso por desgracia le dolió a Kagome. Se agacho para quitarle los zapatos y en ese momento Ayame se sonrojo, su cabello pelirrojo jamás había combinado con su cuerpo, y en ese momento estaba combinando.

-Pon tus pies encima de los míos, ahora si vamos a bailar-Dijo Kagome mientras se erguía y entonces dejaba los zapatos de Ayame sobre la pista, un par de parejas se habían acercado a bailar simplemente por los celos que estas mujeres de la sociedad escondían detrás de maquillajes costosos con una falsa e hipócrita sonrisa-

-Pero estoy pesada-Dijo sonrojada mientras Kagome rolaba sus ojos y entonces Ayame al ver la forma en que Kagome la estaba viendo subía a los pies de su mejor amiga-

Esos moretes de su pie iban a tornarse de color amarillo hasta que al final se hicieran del color de la piel de Kagome.

Ayame subió con delicadeza a los pies de Kagome, efectivamente Ayame estaba un poco pesada pero al mover sus pies sintió orgullo ya que era ella la que estaba haciendo feliz a su mejor amiga, a ella siempre le fascino ver a sus amigas felices. Y su felicidad aumentaba si ella les provocaba una sonrisa o una carcajada, fue fácil bailar con Ayame.

Sus pies se movían de una manera fácil y aunque el girar no era tan fácil o posiblemente su rostro no demostraba esa delicadeza, las dos lo estaban haciendo muy bien. Y entonces Shouji le quito a la sonriente Ayame para darle a la divertida Sango, con Sango fue más fácil bailar ya que ella si sabia hacerlo. Jamás había tenido tantas miradas en una sola noche.

-¡Mira como te ven!-Susurró Sango mientras Kagome simplemente la acercaba un poco más a ella, después de todo debía de guiarla en esa pista de baile-Akira esta aquí-Susurró Sango mientras giraba a Kagome hacia donde Akira estaba y efectivamente ahí estaba, viendo de una manera dulce a Kagome con ojos brillosos. Su cabello rubio estaba arreglado en un moderno y lindo peinado, su vestido era corto de color negro y resaltaba con la sombra de sus ojos-¡Akira es tan dulce!-Dijo Sango con una sonrisa mientras Kagome solamente la escuchaba, el rostro de Akira se veía triste y a la vez feliz-

-Te están viendo a ti, te ven y dicen ¿Cómo esa mujer que no parece ser mujer puede estar con ella?-Sango y ella rieron mientras las dos terminaban de bailar y en ese momento las dos iban por una pedida. Kagome pidió un sexo en la playa pero luego lo cambio por un ron con coca. Es decir ahí solo servían bebidas finas-

Así que camino con un ron con coca mientras iba y saludaba a Akira, se sorprendió de verla sola es decir que ningún muchacho le estaba haciendo compañía lo cual era un poco malo.

Inuyasha al parecer no había llegado, Akira estaba en verdad esperando ser sacada a bailar. Bebió la bebida apresurada sintiendo un poco de ardor en su garganta y luego tomo a Akira con cuidado para llevarla al centro de la pista, la dejo un momento en el centro de la pista mientras iba y pedía una canción. Una clásica, lenta y dramática.

Por que cuando te sientes triste lo mejor es expresarlo todo con lágrimas. Una canción muy lenta y agradable comenzó, los violines de la orquesta y luego las flautas con el piano. Una verdadera maravilla de canción, Akira estaba sonrojada de tener que bailar esa hermosa canción.

Akira recargo su rostro sobre el hombro de Kagome.

Y pronto sintió terribles ganas de llorar.

-Esta fiesta fue por el compromiso de Shouji, al parecer nuestros padres creen que debemos de casarnos en cuanto cumplamos los veinte años...-La voz de Akira se quebró en un segundo y las palabras se quedaron trabadas en su tráquea. Jamás le gusto esa forma en que las personas hacían que su dinero aumentaba-Yo no me quiero casar a los veinte...-Dijo mientras continuaba agarrando aun más a Kagome-Mientras todas las niñas deseaban ser sailor moon yo deseaba ser un caballero del zodiaco-Dijo mientras Kagome continuaba bailando con ella-

-Yo también-Le contesto Kagome mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro-Pero todavía tienes tiempo de enamorarte de el, créeme solo debe romper tu corazón para que te enamores de el-Le susurró Kagome mientras Akira no entendía y así Kagome lograba tomar un grande suspiro para explicarse mejor-Una amiga tenía un novio que la trataba tan bien y la amaba tanto...Pero simplemente ella lo dejo por uno que ni siquiera le importaba si ella lo seguía o no...Todas siempre vamos a querer al chico malo...Así que tu y Shouji van a tener una buena oportunidad, simplemente hay que buscarle el modo...-Dijo Kagome mientras la hacia girar y luego ambas sonreían. La fiesta fue más interesante ya que Inuyasha llegó con Miroku, Kouga y Bankotsu-

Las chicas dejaron de respirar por ver quienes estaban entrando, Shouji se alejo de sus amigos para ir a saludar a Inuyasha.

Kagome fue a buscar otra bebida ya que para divertirse ante esa clase de música debía de estar demasiado ebria, pidió un poco de vodka y luego algo de whiskey. No era muy amante del whiskey pero no iba a despreciar cuando era de calidad.

Sango llegó fingiendo una sonrisa y con su cabello aun bien acomodado. Las dos miraron el reloj y notaron que apenas eran las once.

-No te pongas ebria luego Inuyasha tiene que llevarte a hoteles que están a dos horas y...-Kagome simplemente le cubrió la boca mientras tomaba ese vodka puro de manera rápida. Llevaba como tres bebidas y la verdad es que no sentía nada, le gustaba el alcohol porque solamente así podía convertirse en alguien que no siente. No siente el dolor al momento en que caminas con zapatos de tacón e incluso te vale madre si te vez ridícula, y lo mejor de ser Kagome es que ella no tenía cruda-

-Uhm, siento cierta atracción entre el amigo de Inuyasha y tu...-Dijo Kagome mientras luego sentía su celular comenzar sonar así que con mucho cuidado lo saco del bolso de su pantalón y se alejo un poco para contestarlo, llevaba otro ron con coca en su mano así que estaba contenta-_¿Qué paso Rin?-_Miró hacia un árbol artificial y ahí dejo su mirada por un rato, no soltaba su vaso por nada del mundo. No era muy fanática del ron con coca pero en realidad deseaba probar esas bebidas costosas-_¿Dónde estas?, ¡No me chingues Rin!, ¿Qué pedo contigo?, no mames ¿Cómo voy a ir por ti AHORITA?-_En verdad no entendía a Rin, es decir Rin jamás iba a ser normal. De repente le agarraban esos arranques de locura y comenzaba a viajar con una mochila, sin comida y con dinero. Iba levantando su dedo pulgar ante cada carro que pasaba y esta vez si había llegado muy lejos-_¿Sabes cuanto tiempo me va a costar llegar allá?, ¡además soy la más lacra!-_Lacra: que no tenía tanto dinero como para ir recogiendo amigas a otras ciudad que estaban casi a seis horas-_No mames Rin, iré por ti pero más te vale no volverte a largar así...No me chingues cabrona tengo que gastar lo que gane esta semana con el perro de Inuyasha...Ya tienes veinte como para andar con esas curas...Te llamo cuando este en esa ciudad-_Colgó la llamada un poco molesta mientras iba y agarraba a Sango de la mano antes de que abofeteara al amigo de Inuyasha-Hey me tengo que ir, tengo que ir por Rin...-Sango se confundió un poco-

-¿Se fue de mochilazo otra vez?-Preguntó Sango medio molesta mientras su celular comenzaba a vibrar, leyó el mensaje el cual decía 'dile a Kagome que lo siento'-Que lo siente... ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?-Preguntó Sango mientras Kagome negaba-

-No, ahorita ire a recoger a Rin..Ah no creo que llegue mañana así que ¿Cuidas de Misaki?-Preguntó Kagome mientras Sango asentía-

-Descansas...-Kagome asintió mientras comenzaba a salir de la fiesta-Vete, vete yo le digo a Ayame-Kagome le hizo la señal de la paz mientras comenzaba a retirarse-

Rin era una maldita, es decir la vez pasada cuando se fue de esa manera fue hace ocho meses. Se enamoro de un guitarrista y termino yéndose de gira con el. El guitarrista era como dos años menor a ella, término en Okinawa sin dinero y con su mochila. Fueron las tres por ella y en ese momento Rin juro que ya no iba a seguir a sus impulsos, y luego la vez pasada a esa fue a seguir a un skate profesional.

Rin si que era rara.

-Estúpida Rin...-Murmuró Kagome mientras comenzaba a salir de la mansión, salió por la puerta principal mientras ponía sus manos dentro de su pantalón y comenzaba a caminar para buscar un taxi. Por que ya estaba comenzando a sentirse un poco ebria y es decir ella opinaba que los ebrios debían de pedir taxi y ya.-

En la esquina espero a que pasara a un taxi. Mala noticia ningún taxi paso por diez minutos así que tuvo que irse caminando a su casa mientras veía si pasaba un taxi. En el camino encontró a un par de niños con un extraño cigarro, decidió ignorarlos y pretender que no los había visto y cuando los niños la vieron y la trataron de seguir ella pudo encontrar un taxi.

Pero iba a perdonar a Rin porque durante todo ese tiempo se había divertido, todos esos tiempos en los que le dijo a Rin que no estaba ebria bueno temiblemente había mentido. ¿Apoco no era mala? Además de que Rin era divertida, pago el taxi mientras subía al departamento apresurada.

Abrió apresurada mientras tomaba una mochila y guardaba un par de blusas con pantalones, le hizo una nota a Misaki explicándole a donde iba a ir. Y le beso la frente como si fuera una recompensa, llevaba una chaqueta y aparte llevaba una sonrisa. Llevaba dinero para la gasolina y aparte condones, la verdad es que no iba a ocupar condones. Saco un par de cervezas del refrigerador, y una cajetilla de cigarros con encendedor. También guardo una lámpara porque si le daban ganas de hacer del baño y no había baños cerca. Llevo papel de baño y cepillo de dientes, de comida se llevo una bolsa de sabritas, cacahuates y tres paquetes de galletas. Agarró otra cajetilla de cigarros porque a ella no le preocupaba la comida, le preocupaban los cigarros.

Cerró la puerta con seguro y bajo hasta su camioneta, llevaba su iPod y todo lo que iba a necesitar. Subió a su carro comenzando a ubicarse en el mapa. Y comenzó a manejar como la experta que era, la música era su acompañante y aparte las cosas que no servían que traía en el asiento trasero. Necesitaba lavar su camioneta, cuando llegara la iba a lavar.

Iba fumando mientras manejaba, le daba miedo manejar por la carretera en la noche pero si simplemente se cansaba se iba a dormir un par de horas.

Manejar la hacia sentir libre, ya que ella no tubo ese lugar donde habitaba el paraíso. Jamás se sintió completamente feliz ya que podía ser feliz pero siempre había algo detrás de esa sonrisa. Jamás tuvo un romance apasionado como en las películas, y una vez se cortó porque deseaba sentirse viva. Pero en fin eso ya estaba en el pasado. Y la verdad es que le daba vergüenza, asco y desilusión contarles a sus hijos que se enamoro de un chico dulce que resultó ser el bastardo más grande de todo el mundo. Bueno segundo, Inuyasha todavía era el rey de los bastardos.

Le gustaba nadar pero odiaba a los sapos. Le gustaba tocar el piano, salir con sus amigas y beber cerveza con un poco de pizza mientras veía la televisión. No leía el periódico así que no sabía como estaba la situación económica de su país, y no le interesaba.

Manejo por tres largas horas, y su celular no paro de sonar cada hora.

Era tan largo el camino y las horas sin hablar que iba a tener. Manejaba tan lento que hasta le daba flojera, solo necesitaba manejar hasta encontrar un hotel. Iba revisando cada kilometro que pasaba, y afortunadamente encontró un 'motel a 10 kilómetros'. Sonrió mientras pisaba el acelerador y golpeaba un poco el volante de la emoción. Su espalda estaba adolorida, y ya casi ni sentía su trasero.

-Se desenreda, se vuelve a enredar-Cantó con un tono un poco grotesco mientras estornudaba un poco, prendió las luces amarillas de su carro mientras se estacionaba en donde estaba la gasolinera y a lado estaba el motel alumbrados con un par de luces. Dos focos no servían y el letrero se veía gastado, se bajo de su carro mientras tomaba un par de cosas que iba a ocupar. Vio a la encargada del motel y entonces se acercó con una grande sonrisa-¿Podría darme un cuarto? Serán un par de horas-Miró su reloj mientras veía que eran las tres de la mañana-Hasta las ocho de la mañana-La mujer asintió mientras anotaba algo en un papel y luego le entregaba a Kagome la llave. Se levanto de esa silla cuyas ruedas no servían. Y en cuanto salió Kagome pudo ver que la mujer era demasiado gorda, usaba una bata que no se utilizaban desde los años 80's o posiblemente jamás se utilizaron. Y con sus dientes amarillos y su cabello grasoso la guio hasta su habitación-

Había un olor muy malo, y tuvo miedo de caminar. En realidad le daba miedo la señora, y las luces que no servían ya que se prendían y se apagaban.

Posiblemente era mejor dormir en su carro, cuando trato de hablarle a la mujer. La mujer pareció no haberla escuchado y aparte ya habían llegado a la habitación. La señora le abrió la habitación y le dejo la llave y se retiro con su caminar lento. Kagome aprecio que el trasero enorme de la señora era asqueroso, entro a la habitación y noto que no olía muy bien.

Encendió un cigarro para que el mal olor se fuera de manera rápida, y al tratar de abrir la ventana...No, en realidad no debía de abrir la ventana. No había cortinas en esa ventana, pero lo bueno es que no había ninguna luz prendida en e cuarto de enfrente. La cama, bueno. Era individual y la verdad es que la sabana estaba un poco sucia, el techo estaba manchado de color negro. Era mejor que se bañara en la noche para así despertar e irse, fue a bañarse y vio que en el baño había una cucharada.

Se asusto un poco y la verdad es que le dio asco pisarla con sus tenis nuevos. Así que la dejo ser, y cerró sus ojos para no ver hacia donde se había ido.

Se metió a bañar y cuando abrió el agua pudo ver que estaba limpia. Se desnudo en la parte del cuarto, o mejor dicho se quito su camiseta dejando a la vista su cuerpo desnudo con su sostén. Y saco la ropa que había traído, metió el cigarro al baño mientras se bañaba apresurada. El agua caía con demasiada hermosura de ese baño y mojaba su cuerpo ya desnudo. Sus ojos se posaron sobre la pared, y luego siguió hasta ver el suelo en donde había manchas ya resecas de sangre. Cerro la llave mientras se salía del baño asustada. Se puso la misma ropa mientras apresurada tomaba sus cosas y en cuanto iba a salir pudo ver la luz del cuarto de enfrente encendida con un hombre que había estado observando todo el espectáculo por la ventana.

Trato de no gritar ya que eso no era su estilo.

Y lo que la hizo gritar fue que por los espejos de la ventana podía ver el reflejo de un hombre cuyo rostro no reconocía con un cuchillo en su mano.

-¡AHHHHHHHHH!-Gritó mientras abría sus ojos y veía donde estaba, tomo un grande suspiro. Mientras se tranquilizaba con un cigarro, se había quedado dormida por accidente con el carro encendido. Obviamente el carro se había apagado y ella pudo notar que eran las tres de la mañana, volvió a encender el carro mientras sentía un agudo escalofrió. Por eso no le gustaba viajar en carretera de noche-

Iba apresurada, y entonces leyó el letrero de 'Motel a 10 kilómetros', soltó un suspiro mientras aceleraba aun más entusiasmada. Necesitaba descansar.

Vio el hotel, y noto algo. Algo que en verdad le dio miedo.

El hotel era idéntico a sus sueños y era la misma señora a la cual solo había visto en sus sueños, y cuando ella acelero aun más para descansar en otro lugar la señora sonrió. Pero Kagome no se había dado cuenta de eso.

Odiaba esos sueños, pensó Kagome al notar que su corazón se había acelerado en cuanto vio el motel.

Al menos estaba bien, y en todas las películas de terror que había visto había aprendido a que si su sueño era real no debía de acercarse al lugar que sueña. Por eso les paso lo que les paso a los te 'masacre en Texas'. Así que después de todo el cine de terror si enseña algo.

Se detuvo en la nada, y ahí durmió. Y cuando despertó vio que el camino era más alegre que en la noche, y aprovecho esa ocasión para cambiarse en medio de la carretera se dejo la misma ropa interior solo se cambio la ropa. Desayuno ese paquete de galletas y le quito un poco el hambre a decir verdad. Y comenzó de nuevo su viaje, hizo del baño detrás de un arbusto mientras regresaba a manejar de nuevo. Su desayuno fue sencillo un par de galletas con una cerveza ya caliente.

Manejo por horas y horas en completo silencio.

-¿Qué estarán haciendo todos?-Se preguntó mientras cambiaba de velocidad y aceleraba aun más su carro-De seguro están dormidas...-Volvió a decir para ella misma-¿E Inuyasha?, ¡Ugh!-Dijo mientras hacia una mueca de desagrado-¿A quien le importa Inuyasha?, A mi no-El silencio era terrible, odiaba decir las cosas en alto porque luego ella comenzaba a tener una platica con ella misma y luego descubría cosas que jamás había descubierto-Desgraciado ayer se veía tan bien en el traje, bueno ya lo he visto en traje...Y hasta sin un poco de ropa. Dios Santo ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Si sigo así hasta voy a decir que me siento atraída por Inuyasha-Y ante esa ultima frase soltó una carcajada-Si claro Inuyasha y yo, hahaha...-Y luego dejo de reírse porque detrás de cada broma siempre hay un poco de verdad-¿Qué demonios? El siempre esta en esas situaciones criticas, en verdad necesito tener más amigos hombres...-Y dejo de hablar porque iba a decir algo sin sentido-

Le marco a Rin para decirle que faltaba poco para llegar.

Y de nuevo ese silencio, el radio no agarraba ninguna señal y todo era aburrido.

-¿por qué Inuyasha siempre me besa? Bueno es decir no puede besarse a si mismo, que bien besa...De seguro ya tiene practica hasta en _eso_, ¡Uh! Pláticas sucias conmigo misma... Que patético-Dijo después un poco decepcionada-Si yo fuera novia de Inuyasha tendría muchas cosas, ropa nueva...Zapatos nuevos... ¡Basta! Yo no veo el dinero... Además yo no soy interesada-Hablar con ella misma era un error que estaba cometiendo pero que no notaba-¡Esta decidido! Me conseguiré un novio en dos semanas-Dijo mientras sonreía, y se alegraba de ver a la gente ya caminar apresurada. Había llegado a la ciudad y Rin la estaba esperando.-

Debía de seguir el camino y no pensar en tonterías.

Llegó al lugar donde Rin iba a estarla esperando, con una grande sonrisa y viendo como su amiga estaba abrazando a un muchacho de cabello negro al igual que sus ojos. Era alto y no tan musculoso, y su forma de vestir era al estilo de algún vocalista de una banda.

-Ya llegaron por mi, te veo luego Steve-Dijo Rin con una sonrisa mientras besaba los labios del muchacho y entonces regresaba con Kagome para ir con ella hacia donde estaba el carro. Hubo un silencio incomodo y el muchacho continuaba viendo entre las personas como se iba su amada-¡Que bueno verte, Kagome!-Dijo entusiasmada Rin mientras Kagome rolaba sus ojos-

-¿Quién era?-Preguntó Kagome mientras Rin reía y entonces abrazaba a su amiga-

-Mi conquista de verano, lo conocí en una tocada de Shin...Hubo un poco de química y termine en su van camino a un concierto, fuimos a tantas ciudades pero me canse de el así que tuve que dejarlo...Ya sabes como soy...-Adoraba esa forma aventurera de Rin, no le importaban muchas cosas como el que dirán de ella si la ven besándose con alguien a quien apenas conoció hace una hora-

-En serio deberías de dejar eso...-Dijo Kagome de manera honesta-¿Sabes cuantas horas tuve que manejar?-Preguntó un poco enfadada Kagome-¿No tomas en cuanto los sentimientos de esas personas?-Preguntó Kagome de manera seria mientras Rin dejaba de abrazarla para seguir sonriendo-

-Claro que si y en verdad lo amaba es solo que me enfade, a veces debes de seguir a tu corazón...Y ya se que siempre hago lo mismo y entre más me diga que deje de hacerlo más lo haré así que ¿Cuál es el punto en decirme que no hacer si después terminare haciéndolo? Escuche que destruyeron tu casa y que encontraste a la rata y lo asustaste, yo te hubiera acompañado-A veces hablar con Rin era agradable, su forma de utilizar a sus hombres no lo era tanto-

-¿Y Sesshoumaru?-Preguntó Kagome con interés mientras Rin se encogía de hombros; Rin nunca hablo mucho de Sesshoumaru-

-Somos de dos mundos diferentes lo que se dio, se dio...No me arrepiento y si lo vuelvo a ver le diré que me regrese los cincuenta dólares que le preste para que se fuera en su taxi-Hacia que las situaciones tristes fueran agradables, ya que así era Rin y aunque muchas dijeran que era una zorra Rin simplemente seguía lo que ella quería-¿Ha pasado algo interesante?-Preguntó Rin mientras Kagome se encogía de hombros-

-Inuyasha me beso el día en que fui a asustar a ese bastardo, estaba llorando, ¡Me vio llorando! Y como que no sabe consolar y me beso pero tu sabes que el y yo es como que...Tratas de juntar el aceite y el agua y no sabe tan bien-Buena forma de poner su relación, pensó Rin mientras reía ante las metáforas de Kagome-

-Te vez delgada-Dijo Rin mientras Kagome solo soltaba un suspiro-¿Has estado comiendo bien?-Preguntó Rin mientras Kagome asentía y entonces Rin doblaba su pierna un poco y le pegaba una patada en el trasero a Kagome-Escuche de Ayame que te quedas hasta tarde para ensayar el piano, jamás supe que tocabas el piano...En fin ahí estaré para apoyarte en tu presentación...-Y al decir eso ambas rieron-¿Vestida de hombre? Uh, eso jamás lo imagine...-Kagome roló sus ojos a veces Rin decía cosas penosas de las que ella jamás recordaba-¿Kagome recuerdas cuando te comiste un labial rojo pensando que era de cerezas?-Rin se carcajeo demasiado al recordar eso, su risa era tan ruidosa que la gente pensaba que estaba loca-

-¡Fue tu culpa! Me mentiste, dijiste que era de cerezas...-Kagome en verdad se sonrojo esa vez-Nada mejor que cuando creíste que tu admirador secreto era un tipo que te gustaba ¡Y era yo!-Si la verdad es que entre ellas dos se hicieron muchas bromas-¡Tu cara, fue lo mejor!-Rin simplemente se sonrojo, en realidad había caído en esa broma-

-Hubiera pagado por ver cuando Inuyasha te beso...-Dijo Rin fingiendo estar triste mientras Kagome abría la puerta de su carro y entonces entraba, después le abrió a Rin para ambas así retirarse-

-Vamos a un lugar-Dijo Rin mientras Kagome asentía, siguió las direcciones de Rin hacia donde querían ir. Y con una sonrisa le dijo que esperara, y así lo hizo. Rin solía jugar básquetbol y por ser bonita tuvo muchas fans femeninas y masculinas. Y cuando las chicas gritaban su nombre, su capitana de equipo le dijo que no debía de saludarlas, pero Rin continuaba saludándolas. Rió ante ese recuerdo mientras veía como Rin era sacada de esa casa con una mujer demasiado molesta. La cual tenía una escoba y estaba golpeando a Rin. Kagome se bajo molesta mientras se ponía enfrente de Rin y recibía un golpe en la cabeza-

-¿Qué te pasa pendeja?-Dijo Rin molesta mientras le quitaba la escoba y la tiraba a la calle-¡ME ACOSTE CON TU HOMBRE, AL QUE DEBES DE GOLPEAR ES A EL!-Le gritó Rin mientras la mujer simplemente la abofeteaba y entraba molesta a su casa. Kagome se levanto con un poco de dolor pero nada del otro mundo-

-¿Tenía novia?-Preguntó Kagome mientras Rin asentía-Maneja tu...-Le aventó las llaves mientras se subía al carro de manera seria-

Si Rin fuera hombre estaba segura de que sería igual que Inuyasha. A Rin no le importaba tener dos novios al mismo tiempo, y por una parte la admiraba. Ya que ella decía que cuando estaba con uno se completaba un poco y cuando estaba con el otro...Bueno, es como querer tener dos cosas y cuando las tienes las pierdes a las dos.

Y aunque Rin siempre era así en sus relaciones y no las tomaba enserio, Kagome sabía que Sesshoumaru fue el único de verdad. Y Sesshoumaru era el indicado para Rin...Necesitaba a alguien que la hiciera olvidarse de otras personas con un beso, que la castigara y la ignorara cuando cometiera algo malo, y estaba segura de que por ser un Taisho...Sesshoumaru ya había enamorado a Rin con solamente una mirada.

-Esa perra...-Dijo Rin mientras se giraba para ver la herida de Kagome-¡Demonios, esta sangrando!-Dijo asustada mientras Kagome rolaba sus ojos-

-Olvídalo, solo es una cortadita...-Dijo Kagome mientras luego ambas reían-

-¿Desde cuando sabes tocar el piano?-Preguntó Rin mientras Kagome simplemente sonreía, ese iba a ser su secreto. Ya que Akira era su mayor secreto...-

-Desde que tenía como diez años, pero deje de hacerlo ya que tenía escuela y otras cosas...-No, no iba a mencionar a Akira porque para ella Akira era la única persona que le gustó como hermano. Un hermano sencillo que le ayudo a tocar el piano, su mamá la metió a clases de piano porque así no iba a ser tan ruda después de todo en ese tiempo vivían con unos primos así que estaba adaptando sus maneras. Y todo cambio entonces...-

-¡Lindo! Tengo ganas de verte tocar el piano estoy segura de que debes de ser maravillosa ¿Y tu pareja es linda?-Preguntó Rin mientras se detenía a comprar un poco de comida. Kagome tuvo que pagarlo pero no le importaba ya que le importaba que su amiga estuviera bien-Si necesitas algo yo te ayudare-Ambas comieron con una cerveza en un parque mientras reían al mismo tiempo-

Fue un camino largo y lento. Cargar gasolina. Fumar cigarrillos. Decidieron dormirse ya que la noche cayó sorpresivamente, y entonces las dos se acomodaron para dormir.

-Kagome...-Dijo Rin mientras Kagome escuchaba lo que su amiga iba a decir-Lo deje porque tenía novia, no porque me haya cansado de el...Lamento que hayas salido herida-Kagome simplemente se durmió, Rin por alguna razón supo que Kagome la había escuchado-

Ahora entendió a Rin.

No es que fuera fácil, simplemente se enamoraba de ellos con facilidad y ellos hacían algo para que ella los dejara. No decidió regañarla, simplemente estuvo ahí...Durmiendo en su carro.

**Continuará...**

**N/A:**

Bueno, hare que estos dos YA SE ENAMOREN hahaha xD!

**DEJEN REVIEWS!**

"_Por ti me convertiría en una bestia"_

_Atte: willnira._

_Pd: ke buen fin de semana x)! hahahaha _


	19. ¿Eh?

**El rey dice...**

_Notas previas:_

_Si, ya era hora de que se enamoraran. Aunque no será un enamoramiento de cinco minutos._

**Órden 19: ¿Eh?**

"_Quiero ser tu jane..."_

Llegó el lunes por la mañana, muy bien si es lo que muchos se preguntaban. No alcanzó a dormir más de dos horas, y definitivamente no le dio explicaciones a Misaki sobre donde había estado.

Se turno la manejada con Rin, compartiendo un par de horas cada quien. Pero también se pararon para descansar su espalda y a descansar y también se bañaron en un motel que estaba presentable. Se divirtieron y coquetearon un poco con los muchachos que llegaban de paso a la gasolinera, no fue más que un ligero coqueteo. Nada de nombres o algo que tuvieran que contar.

No estaba de mal humor pero si estaba cansada, unas muchachas que no eran de su salón la miraban feo pero en realidad no le dio importancia a eso. Sus ojos estaban ocultos con esos lentes y estaba usando la ropa que se había puesto apresurada en cuanto llegó a su casa, Rin la tubo que llevar a la escuela ya que no tenía tantas ganas de manejar y aparte de que creía que se iba a quedar dormida en cualquier semáforo que tuviera la luz roja.

Estaba caminando de manera lenta y un bostezo se escapaba de su boca de vez en cuando.

Choco con Shouji en su camino al salón y por ende terminaron yendo los dos juntos al salón. Shouji no dijo nada simplemente estaba serio escuchando sus bostezos y viéndola de reojo. Ya todos sabían que el estaba comprometido con Akira y que bueno sabían algo más que era mentira, puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Kagome mientras la giraba hacia su salón.

Un par de muchachas la vieron y le sonrieron. Tomo asiento cerca de una muchacha que usaba perfume chanel solamente para ir a clases, y usaba ropa más costosa que la Inuyasha o tal vez igual de costosa.

-Kagome...-Llegarón tres muchachas rubias mientras Kagome levantaba su rostro y las miraba, no deseaba quitarse sus lentes ya que temía a enseñarles sus terribles ojeras. Y su rostro no maquillado-¿Puedes explicarnos algo?-Por ser becada y tener buenas notas era una de las más inteligentes junto a un muchacho el cual era muy guapo pero algo molesto ya que no ayudaba a sus compañeros en alguna duda. Y la otra muchacha más inteligente era muy bonita y usaba unos lentes grandes para ver y a decir verdad no era muy social-

-Seguro...-Dijo Kagome mientras las tres muchachas sonreían y les enseñaban los cuadernos a Kagome-¿Matemáticas?-Preguntó Kagome mientras veía las operaciones y entonces la muchacha que había enseñado el cuaderno primero asentía-¡Ah, son integrales!-Dijo Kagome un poco contenta-Bueno...Integrar no es difícil, es decir...Tienes que cambiar el seno a coseno negativo...-La muchacha estaba asintiendo mientras cambiaba los la forma de integrar. Kagome le explico de manera clara y practica-Y así no se hace-La muchacha sonrió de manera nerviosa mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban de una dulce manera-Si no entiendes pregúntale a tu profesor-Dijo Kagome de manera dura mientras la muchacha miraba a todos lados y antes de decir algo Kagome reía-Es broma...Tienes que comprarme un café-La muchacha sonrió mientras asentía-

Y entonces Kagome volvió a explicarle a la muchacha llamada Yuki, la muchacha puso rostro de sorpresa mientras asentía a la explicación de Kagome. Y después comenzaba a hacer las operaciones ella sola.

La segunda muchacha llamada Shina, pregunto con duda.

-¿Puedes...?-Kagome asintió mientras enseñaba su cuaderno de química. La verdad es que Kagome no era muy buena en química, así que le pidió su libro para ver los ejemplos y en cuanto entendió le explico. La muchacha batallo un par de minutos pero al igual termino de entenderle y le regalo una sonrisa a Kagome-¡gracias, gracias! Jamás ha sido fácil la química para mi...-Y al decir eso se entusiasmo-Hare los siguientes ejercicios y luego me los revisas-Kagome levanto su ceja mientras quitaba sus lentes y mostraba sus ojos sin maquillaje-

-No...Primero las palabras mágicas-La muchacha levanto su ceja confundida, Shina no es que fuera mala onda era simplemente que estaba acostumbrada a ordenar así que sonrió al ver a Kagome-

-Perdón, por favor-Kagome asintió mientras la tercera muchacha llamada Yina le pedía ayuda en algo de biología-

Reviso las tres actividades sin protestar. Y entonces vio a las tres muchachas sacar su celular.

-¿Qué hacen?-Preguntó mientras las tres se quitaban el celular del oído al mismo tiempo-

-Compraremos el mejor café de la ciudad para ti-Kagome se empezó a carcajear mientras negaba-

-No hace falta con el café de la escuela esta bien... ¡Oh, llego la profesora!-Las tres muchachas se miraron mientras volteaban sus rostros hacia la profesora-

La clase no fue de su agrado, ya que la profesora explicaba cosas que no entendía. Escribió en su computadora un par de cosas mientras levantaba su rostro para pedir una explicación y la maestra con molestia levantaba su ceja.

-Estoy segura de que si pone un poco de atención a la clase no tendría tantas dudas ¿O acaso su intelecto no es suficiente para entender esto?-Kagome se sintió insultada al escuchar eso proveniente de esa profesora-Y quítese esos lentes esta escuela no es para vagos...-La llamaban estúpida y luego vaga, Kagome se levanto de su asiento mientras miraba de manera insolente a la profesora-

-Ni mi intelecto es bajo, y ni soy vaga simplemente quiero que explique mejor, ¿Es tan difícil pedirle eso?-Preguntó Kagome mientras la muchacha más inteligente se reía-¡Y eso no es nada gracioso!-Dijo Kagome de manera molesta a la muchacha inteligente que estaba al frente-

-Profesora debería ignorarla, su forma de explicar es excelente y apuesto a que todos entienden...Es posible que la señorita Kagome no este adaptada a nuestro nivel académico ya que ella viene de una preparatoria de baja categoría-Esa muchacha era demasiado ruda, pensó Kagome mientras la profesora reía levemente y continuaba dando la explicación. Usando palabras aun más difícil de entender, buscaba en el diccionario de internet cada palabra que la maestra decía e incluso escribía más cosas en su computadora-

Al final de su explicación la profesora entrego un par de trabajos. Como siempre el más alto fue Pit y también esa muchacha japonesa mitad francesa llamada Gina.

-Al parecer su compañera Gina tiene razón-Dijo la profesora de manera burlona mientras le entregaba su trabajo. Gran cosa había tenido su primer siete en esa materia ya que no le agradaba a la profesora-

-¿Al final de la clase podría decirme en que me equivoque?-Preguntó Kagome de manera amable mientras la profesora negaba. Kagome entonces vio como la profesora continuaba escribiendo algo en su pizarrón y luego salía del salón para entender a una alumna-

-¿Cuánto sacaste?-Preguntó Gina con burla mientras Kagome rolaba sus ojos y entonces sonreía-

-Me saque siete...-Gina comenzó a carcajearse mientras las tres muchachas a las que Kagome les había explicado la miraban de manera fea-

-Bueno después de todo tuve razón, esta escuela es demasiado para ti...-Kagome simplemente escucho la forma de hablar de esa muchacha mientras las tres muchachas sonreían con maldad-No entiendo como tu puedes tener beca...Eres un poco lenta...-Gina se rio sola mientras las tres muchachas se miraban ya molestas de la actitud ruda que estaba adoptando hacia Kagome-

-¡al menos ella no cobra por explicar!-Exploto Shina mientras Yuki sonreía, Gina simplemente se volteo indignada-Yo tampoco le entendí a la profesora-Dijo Yuki mientras las tres reían, Kagome jamás pensó que eran estúpidas. Simplemente que necesitaban más tiempo para explicarles posiblemente a que estudiaban en sus casas y tenían la atención de sus tutores durante horas-

-¡Wow! No es por ser un enfado, pero luces terrible-Dijo Shina mientras Kagome asentía y entonces las tres chicas rubias que eran como las barbies que ella deseaba reían de una dulce manera-

-¿Es cierto Kagome?-Preguntó Yina mientras las otras dos muchachas negaban un poco asustadas-¿Es cierto que eres lesbiana?-Kagome dejo escapar un sonido de burla mientras negaba-

-No, completamente heterosexual...-Las muchachas entonces sonrieron con más alegría mientras Yina le regalaba una sonrisa a Kagome-Es que andan diciendo cosas sobre ti con eso de que bailaste con Akira y con tus amigas-Kagome asintió mientras las otras tres chicas sonreían-Y prepárate en la cafetería porque Ayumi-Kagome levanto su ceja curiosa-¡La más zorra de primer año!-Kagome fingió que la conocía-La conocerás en la cafetería, pero esa perra andaba diciendo cosas de ti y de Akira... ¿Quién se cree?-Las muchachas le habían tenido miedo a Kagome con ese look medio agresivo que tenía y aparte la forma un poco grave de hablar y más por la mañana, pero de Shouji jamás escucharon que era una mala persona. Y con eso de que les explico sus problemas ya la querían como una amiga-

-Solo porque es 'mala' se cree mucho-Dijo Shina mientras Kagome se sentía un poco fuera de la conversación-No te preocupes te acompañaremos a comprarte tus tres cafés y entonces nos sentaremos con tus amigos-Kagome asintió mientras les pedía tiempo-

-No, no solo quiero uno. Un café negro con dos cucharadas de azúcar...Y que no sea caro, no me quiero aprovechar de ustedes-Las tres muchachas rieron mientras Kagome se sonrojaba-¿Dije algo raro?-Las tres muchachas sonrieron aun más-

-Es que eres la primera en decir que quieres algo barato, normalmente pedirían algo costoso... Creo que estaba un poco equivocada de ti-Dijo Yuki mientras Kagome reía y Shina entonces les decía que la maestra ya había regresado-

Al terminar la clase, Shina, Yuki y Yina la tomaron de la mano con cuidado mientras la guiaban por los pasillos de la escuela con toda seguridad. Con una mirada lograban hacer que los muchachos se movieran rápido para darles espacio, y al ver que Kagome estaba con ellas, muchos celulares se abrieron para correr ese chisme.

Kagome se sintió como esa muchacha pobre que caminaba a lado de tres reinas. Ya que las tres eran delgadas, hermosas y tenían ese algo que las hacia especiales.

-Yina ¿No le vas a comprar nada a Kagome?-Preguntó Yuki de manera arrogante mientras Kagome negaba-

-No, no un café esta bien...Ya les dije no les explique por el dinero, y si siguen creyendo que les explique por dinero no les volveré a explicar-Dijo mientras las tres muchachas se miraban un poco tristes y entonces entraban a la cafetería para ir por el café barato de Kagome y después irse a sentar con las amigas de Kagome. La mesa tubo que ampliarse ya que cada día los amigos de Kagome aumentaban, las tres chicas se comportaron de manera agradable con Ayame y Sango-

Le abrieron la puerta a una muchacha muy hermosa, y entonces Kagome vio su forma de vestir. Era parecida a la suya solo que era de marca, pero en si era prácticamente el mismo estilo con un par de errores. Kagome ya no se sintió única mientras se levantaba para ver como estaba Akira entrando con sus mejillas coloradas, extendió su mano mientras Akira sonreía e iba con ella.

-¡Kagome, ya te conseguí el traje!-Dijo Akira entusiasmada mientras tomaba asiento y entonces saludaba a las tres chicas rubias. Esas tres chicas rubias eran muy ricas y aunque todos decían que eran creídas la verdad es que no lo eran-

-¿No es tierno?-Preguntó Ayumi a sus amigas, las cuales vestían de manera extravagante y rara. Y su cabello estaba tan desarreglado como una prostituta que acababa de terminar con su cliente-¡LAS NOVIAS!-Grito mientras muchos en la cafetería se reían. Shina simplemente rolo sus ojos, ellas no toleraban a Ayumi ya que humillaba mucho a las personas por un par de razones y aparte de que era muy pesada-¡Y las barbies sin cerebro!-Dijo Ayumi mientras ofendía a las tres rubias de una manera absurda y torpe-Y otras dos personas que ni conozco-Ante eso se refería a Sango y a Ayame-¡No esperen son las amantes de Kagome!-Así que era ella Ayumi, no se sorprendía había esperado algo mejor-

Inuyasha estaba viendo como Ayumi la zorra porque así la llamaban el y sus amigos estaba insultando a Kagome, y en la mesa en la que estaba sentada estaban sus amigas las fáciles de la universidad y también un par de muchachos que eran adictos a algo.

En pocas palabras Ayumi se juntaba con gente peligrosa. O algo así.

-Te esta viendo-Dijo ese muchacho con una perforación en su ceja mientras ocultaba sus ojos con un par de lentes con los colores reggaes. Kagome odiaba el reggae, esa música de marihuanos no iba con ella. Que la escuchara cuando iba a las fiestas era otra cosa, pero ver esos colores era algo que no espero en esa escuela-Vamos Ayumi...-Dijo ese muchacho de cabello teñido de negro con unos ojos de color azul-

-¿Qué?-Preguntó de manera agresiva Ayumi mientras Kagome rolaba sus ojos, por los lentes no la podían ver bien. Pero definitivamente sabían que ella los estaba viendo molestos, pensó Kagome mientras veía como Ayumi comenzaba a comer de manera rápida. Ella simplemente bebió su café con tranquilidad mientras reía de vez en cuando. Por ejemplo Sango estaba contando un par de anécdotas que eran divertidas, y las tres rubias reían de manera ruidosa haciendo que los que estaban alrededor las miraran feo-

Akira vio como Shouji veía a Kagome y no le molesto en lo absoluto lo que era bueno.

-¡Amaran esta historia-Dijo Kagome mientras veía a Sango-El día en que fui a una de mis primeras fiestas yo llegue así como que bien amigable-Se levanto para hacer la dramatización y eso sorprendió a Shina ya que con esas miradas que Ayumi le mandaba a Kagome era como si quisiera asesinarla-Sango tu serás el tipo-Sango asintió mientras fingía que era guapo y masculino mientras Kagome caminaba hacia el-Camine hacia el y jamás había usado tacones y que me voy cayendo...-Y hasta fingió como se cayo y como terminaba en el piso-Me levante y dije "¡Eh!, ¿Qué paso?" y entonces Sango así como que 'Tu blusa' y yo "¿Eh?" el muchacho se empezó a reír y yo mire mi blusa lo que sea y la tenía abajo...Fue el peor momento de mi vida ver a miles de viejas viéndome los senos con sostén y aparte esta estúpida riéndose... Me quería morir-Y al contarlo hizo una voz demasiado graciosa que hizo reír a sus amigas-

-¿Y que hiciste al día siguiente?-Preguntó Yuki mientras las otras chicas decían que ellas se hubieran encerrado a su casa-

-Fingí que me había embriagado...Todos me dijeron exhibicionista, y creo que le di un buen regalo de cumpleaños a ese sujeto-Y la forma tan fácil en la que contaba las cosas hizo reír aun más a las chicas, bebió de su café mientras se lo acababa de manera instantánea. Se levanto para ir a tirarlo y cuando trato de pasar. Ayumi puso su pie impidiéndole el paso-¿Me dejas pasar?-Preguntó Kagome aun de manera amigable ya que había olvidado hasta lo que les había dicho-

-No...-Dijo de manera odiosa mientras Kagome asentía y entonces brincaba los pies de Ayumi con un poco de facilidad, no hubo flacidencia en ella que se moviera o un poco de vergüenza-

-Pues arre, ¿no?-Preguntó Kagome riéndose mientras tiraba el vaso de su café y luego se pasaba por otro lado pero Ayumi esta vez se bajo de la mesa y se puso enfrente de ella. Ayumi era de su estatura y enseguida todos notaron como esos estilos de ropa combinaban. Y la gente comenzó a ver esa forma de actuar de Ayumi; Ayumi era popular por querer ser genial y bueno a Kagome la distinguían por que generalmente siempre se estaba riendo. Shina miró como Ayumi retaba a Kagome con la mirada-

Ayumi hizo algo muy malo, agarró los lentes de Kagome y los piso como si fueran basura.

-¡UYYYY!-Dijeron los amigos de Ayumi mientras Kagome miraba sus lentes rotos. Se sorprendió de que alguien tan malo hubiera hecho algo así, ella jamás hubiera podido haber hecho algo así. Posiblemente en la secundaria a alguien que odiara demasiado pero romper algo que era importante no podría-

Las amigas de Ayumi se estaban riendo posiblemente de que Kagome estaba luciendo como tonta en ese momento.

-Luce como tonta-Dijo una muchacha con una perforación en su labio mientras le decía en voz alta a su amigo, los dos muchachos se rieron mientras Kagome rolaba sus ojos-

-Que groseras-Dijo Yuki mientras se levantaba junto con Sango y Ayame. Akira y las otras dos rubias se quedaron sentadas, Kagome estaba odiando en verdad a esa tal Ayumi. Solamente porque era mala se creía la gran cosa, por dios ella había hecho más cosas y no se creía nada. Había copiado en los exámenes, había casi roto un excusado del baño de su escuela anterior y hasta había rayado un par de paredes con aerosol. Pero eso era un delito aunque nadie debía de enterarse-Ayumi vas a pagarle sus lentes-Dijo de manera imperativa Yuki mientras Ayumi se giraba a verla-

-¿Por qué?, ¿Es tan pobre que no puede comprarse otros lentes o qué?-Preguntó de manera burlesca mientras luego murmuraba un "Ups" y entonces cubría su boca-¡Claro que si!-Dijo mientras sus amigos se reían como hienas-¿Por qué se juntan con ellas?...-Preguntó casi Ayumi con celos-

-Porque ella es buena onda y nos explico un par de cosas...Cosas que tú nunca hubieras entendido-Dijo Shina mientras Ayumi sonreía y mordía sus labios-

-Con lo lesbiana que es de seguro les pidió sexo oral-Kagome simplemente se giro para comenzar a retirarse, Ayumi se sintió ofendida pero Kagome aun estaba más ofendida-Que fácil fue-Dijo Ayumi mientras comenzaba a sentarse en su mesa, Kagome simplemente salió de la cafetería como si nada-

No se iba a meter en problemas solamente por una niña tonta, fue al baño con una media sonrisa mientras lavaba su rostro notando la forma horrible en que en verdad se veía. Parecía como si estuviera enferma, seco su rostro mientras salía del baño notando que afuera la estaba esperando Inuyasha el cual lucía aburrido.

Intento pasar por su lado pero el simplemente se coloco enfrente de ella, los ojos de Inuyasha vieron los ojos cafés de Kagome y por primera vez en el día el corazón de Inuyasha latió con ruda violencia. Y aunque dijeran que Kagome lucía fea, en realidad se equivocaban. Lucía mucho mejor que cuando usaba esas pinturas raras para los ojos, sus mejillas faltantes de color y sus labios levemente húmedos por la saliva...La hacían una diosa como Juno.

El se sintió asfixiado, igual o de manera parecida a cuando estaba con una mujer o más de dos.

-Pensé que ibas a decirle algo a Ayumi...-Inuyasha sabía perfectamente que clase de mujer era Ayumi, era tan rica y mala que hasta para el ella era algo difícil de manejar. Aunque ya lo había intentado ella simplemente termino siendo aburrida. Y entonces Kagome estaba ahí con esa actitud que ninguna mujer demuestra por sentirse intimidada, y al estar enfrente del demonio solamente pudo retirarse ¿Qué clase de mujer hacia eso? Según el las mujeres pobres si les hacían algo así se golpeaban, el hubiera deseado ver eso...Una pelea entre las dos mujeres en bikini y en lodo ¡Que rico!, pensó de manera pervertida mientras luego negaba-

-¿Para que?-Preguntó Kagome mientras se cruzaba de hombros. Inuyasha estaba desilusionado ante esa actitud tan fácil de Kagome-Si hubiera peleado me hubieran expulsado de esta escuela, yo no planeo desaprovechar esta oportunidad...-Y paso por el lado de Inuyasha mientras le tocaba un poco el hombro-Además no me enojo con facilidad-Y esto lo dijo con una grande carcajada. Y antes de seguir caminando se giro para hacer que Inuyasha se girara y la viera a los ojos-¡Y gracias por preocuparte mi amor!, adoro esa parte de ti-Su voz era totalmente bromista, y se fue rápido ante lo que había dicho con sus mejillas ardiendo. Su corazón femenino latió de manera violenta e Inuyasha se quedo sorprendido y feliz-

**--**

Todas llegaron en carros lujosos, ella llegó tarde y con su cabello arreglado de una manera vaga. Esta vez si estaba usando maquillaje, y estaba usando unos lentes grandes cuadrados con el armazón rosa atigrado, estaba usando un vestido agraciado de color amarillo con una carita feliz, unas mayas negras y un par de tenis modernos de color amarillo, su bolsa era de pac man. Y se sentía muy a los 80's.

Iba apresurada para llegar a su segunda clase, se había quedado dormida gracias a las prácticas de piano que tenía con Akira. Misaki no la había despertado ya que la había visto llegar en verdad cansada, no había desayunado solamente se tomo un café con un par de pastillas para no dormirse.

Estaba entre nerviosa e hiperactiva.

Al parecer había una grande conmoción en el pasillo ya que muchos muchachos estaban viendo las paredes como si hubiera algo interesante, no podía caminar mucho ya que todos o reían o hablaban de alguien. Tubo que empujar a un par de mujeres y muchachos los cuales estaban riéndose y a la vez gritando algo, fue aventada por alguien que casi se caía y cuando cayó al suelo todas esas miradas odiosas se posaron sobre ella.

-¿Qué...pedo?-Murmuró mientras veía el suelo. Sus ojos se sorprendieron al ver la imagen, era una foto de ella donde estaba completamente desnuda y en la otra mujer que estaba en tanga y a punto de hacer alguna obscenidad estaba el rostro dulce y sonrojado de Akira-

El titulo de esa fotografía o mejor dicho anuncio era "Las lesbianas discretas" y al parecer eran diferentes ya que en algunas fotografías si salía ella con Akira y Ayame e incluso Sango. Y las poses en las que estaban no eran normales y aparte estaba desnuda, y aparte le habían tomado una foto ya de noche en un salón en donde por accidente Akira había pisado mal y ella la sujeto para que no se cayera, no había pasado nada lésbico de lo que pudiera sentirse orgullosa. Y definitivamente jamás había sujetado de una manera extraña a Akira.

-Es ella...-Susurraron mientras se levantaba por ella misma, sabía quien había tomado esas fotografías, así que tomo dos carteles mientras comenzaba a caminar de manera molesta hacia donde estaba Ayumi-

La busco en los salones y al parecer ya muchos sabían lo que le había pasado porque imitaban la pose en ese cartel pornográfico, y las mujeres no se dignaban a hablarle.

-¡Woah!-Dijo Inuyasha mientras abría la puerta de su salón y veía como estaba entrando Kagome-Hey, hey...-Dijo mientras la trataba de calmar, pero Kagome ni siquiera lo vio a los ojos-

-¿Esta esa liandra?-Preguntó mientras Inuyasha simplemente asentía, Kagome sonrió mientras quitaba sus lentes y entonces entraba al salón, todos estaban estáticos al ver quien había entrado y ahí estaba Ayumi riendo de manera molesta con dos de sus amigos. Que raro estaba rodeada de hombres, y nadie se atrevía a sentarse cerca de ella, llegó mientras Ayumi la veía un poco sorprendida-

Inuyasha estaba viendo como muchos estaban afuera de su salón viendo que iba a pasar.

-¿Qué putas es esto?-Preguntó Kagome molesta mientras le aventaba los carteles y ante eso Ayumi solamente se carcajeaba de una manera molesta. Molesta, molesta, molesta, en la mente de Kagome no había otro adjetivo que pudiera describirla-

-Es una bromita...-Dijo mientras Kagome asentía y entonces reía con ellos, y resulto algo cómico ya que estaba enojada y riéndose con tanta naturalidad-¿De qué se ríen ustedes?-Con el ustedes se refería a los dos hombres, y al ver a Ayumi simplemente rompió esas obscenas fotografías-

-¿BROMITA?-Gritó Kagome mientras la abofeteaba de manera ruda-¿Poner fotografías obscenas es una bromita?-Estaba demasiado alterada como para detenerse y en ese momento ya no le importaba si era expulsada o suspendida de esa escuela-

-¡PUTA!-Gritó Ayumi mientras se levantaba para volver a golpear a Kagome pero esta fue más rápida y alcanzo a bajarle el vestido y sus senos pequeños, caídos y perforados se dejaron ver. Ayumi grito como histérica mientras Kagome la empujaba-

-Ahora vez que yo también soy tan desquiciada como tu... ¡Oh, por favor! Estoy segura que conocen más que eso-Y al decir esto comenzó a retirarse de manera molesta-Y la que se burle de mis amigas terminara como esta puta-Era demasiado buena al estar alterada, Inuyasha comenzó a reírse mientras aplaudía-

-¡Wow!-Dijo Inuyasha mientras abrazaba a Kagome y entonces le robaba un par de besos-Y esta es la prueba de que Kagome no es lesbiana...-Dijo con normalidad mientras la cargaba y le robaba otro beso enfrente de todos-Así es Kagome es mi novia-Todas las chicas dejaron escuchar un sonido lleno de sorpresa, pero lo que le sorprendió a Kagome fue la forma tan fácil en que el la había cargado y como ella había aceptado ser cargada ya que sus piernas estaban rodeando la cintura de Inuyasha con mucha facilidad-

¿Eh?, ¿Novia?, ¿Ya?, ¿De quién?

En ese momento solo sabía que había humillado demasiado a Ayumi y que muchas chicas ya no la veían con asco. Ayumi estaba ocultando su cuerpo con sus dos amigos mientras Kagome era besada por tercera vez por Inuyasha.

Las acciones que Inuyasha hacia eran sin sentido y por lo general espontaneas y aunque el beso emociono a muchas mujeres a ella la hizo entusiasmarse más, sus mejillas se coloraron y pudo sentir que el posiblemente estaba jugando, su corazón estaba latiendo como nunca había latido y el la estaba cargando de una manera poco romántica y más erótica.

Y entonces el salió con la princesa aun en brazos, ella estaba ocultando su rostro sobre el hombro de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha estaba mirando hacia el pasillo sonrojado, ese carácter impulsivo y de querer ser el héroe le iba a causar muchos problemas. Y ya había causado uno, un dolor profundo en su corazón.

El esperaba como romance algo hermoso, que tu corazón se sintiera tranquilo y con paz. Que no fuera incomodo y hasta estúpida la necesidad de querer estar con esa persona especial. Sintió los suspiros de Kagome sobre su cuello y cuando la bajo en un pasillo solitario pudo ver el rostro sonrojado de Kagome.

-Eh...-Por primera vez Inuyasha no tubo nada que decir, todas esas palabras ella las congelaba con esa manera seria. Pero algo era notorio en los dos la incomodidad y las mejillas sonrojadas-Linda forma de humillar a Ayumi, que perra...-Dijo mientras Kagome asentía y entonces dejaba de ver al suelo para ver a Inuyasha-

-Escucha...Gracias por ayudarme es decir...-No acostumbraba a recibir ayuda en esas ocasiones pero Inuyasha merecía las gracias ya que por esa acción ahora nadie creería que era lesbiana-Con eso nadie creerá que soy lesbiana...-Inuyasha sonrió mientras sonreía de manera tranquila-

-Ahora tendremos que fingir que somos novios por un par de semanas-No podía creer lo que salía de su boca, y ella simplemente asintió. Bueno, no iba a ser nada difícil. Ya la había besado y la había tocado un poquito-Bien... ¿Trajiste carro?-Kagome negó mientras Inuyasha asentía-Bien, iremos a comer con un par de amigos y así podremos fingir que somos novios-Tenía lógica, pensó Kagome mientras asentía-Ah e ignora a Ayumi...No creí que fueras a hacer algo así...Bajarle el vestido, mis respetos Kagome Higurashi-Dijo en un tono burlesco mientras Kagome también reía-

-Me tenía harta...-Su voz cambio de una tranquila a una un poco más seria-¿Crees que hice bien? Por un momento no supe como defenderme...-Y entonces comenzó a sentir que las lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos pero rápido se puso sus lentes, ya que así al menos no se verían sus ojos llorosos-

-Soy Inuyasha yo he hecho cosas peores-Dijo con naturalidad mientras ella sonreía, el le quito los lentes mientras se los colocaba el-¿Me veo sexy? Dime que si-Dijo en tono de broma mientras ella hacia una mueca y negaba. Por primera vez ellos estaban hablando un poco sin discutir-Ah y esas fotos se veían muy falsas ¿Cómo vas a tener un pene?-Dijo el mientras comenzaba a reírse-Me da risa como la gente puede creer tan mala calidad de foto-Y los dos rieron ante eso-

-Hey uno no sabe lo que una mujer puede tener, capaz y tengo tres penes...-Inuyasha malpensó esa oración y ella entonces miro la cara sucia que el estaba poniendo-¡Ugh! No en ese sentido, cerdo...-Dijo mientras el entonces reía. Kagome era tan fácil de molestar y eso el lo adoraba-

-Hola Kagome, supe que hubo pelea contra Ayumi...Miau-Dijo de manera divertida mientras Kagome asentía-No es por ser mala onda ni nada pero...Cuídate de Ayumi porque...No es una niña y creo que sabe más cosas de mujer de la que muchas de las de aquí saben-Kagome asintió mientras se levantaba de las escaleras y entonces fingía que tenía músculos en sus brazos-

-¿Crees que no lo se?-Preguntó mientras casi fingía que se arrancaba la blusa-No enserio se como defenderme-Miró su reloj mientras comenzaba a levantarse-Tarde, tarde, tarde-Murmuró mientras comenzaba a retirarse-Los veo luego-Se fue por diferentes pasillos mientras los dos la observaban irse-

La siguieron porque tenían curiosidad, y la vieron entrar al salón de las obras de arte. Los dos levantaron sus cejas con curiosidad mientras veían como ella se vestía detrás de un mostrador y demostraba a alguien diferente, era ella con bigote pegado en su barbilla y un estilo de roquero afeminado. Las chicas que estaban con ella se empezaron a reír e incluso ellos dos que estaban espiando.

Después ella salía vestido como si fuera un leñador, y demostraba esa masculinidad que pocos hombres tenían.

-¿Quieren que les corte madera?-Preguntó mientras fingía que escupía y entonces las chicas de nuevo reían, ella salió de nuevo mostrando el estilo rapero-¿Qué paso hermanos?-Y hasta sabía moverse como un rapero-Todos me dicen el nuevo Eminem...-Y hasta tenía la actitud, muchas rieron y al final. Ya sin bromas salió ella usando un traje Armani que Akira le había conseguido, era un traje normal de color negro, y una corbata que ella hizo de color rosa, su cabello estaba escondido en una peluca negra, la verdad es que ella le daba estilo al traje. Y muchas chicas sonrieron entusiasmadas-Supongo que va a ser este...-Dijo mientras se miraba en el espejo y notaba que en verdad parecía hombre-En fin... Akira yo tocare el piano y después tu cantaras, aunque...Mejor deberíamos de hacer otra cosa-Akira levanto su ceja con curiosidad mientras formaba un rostro de confusión-

-¿Cómo que? Estoy segura de que tocaras el piano muy bien, se que te has quedado tarde practicando...-Akira tenía su cabello agarrado de lado mientras mostraba una ropa seria y a la vez linda que la hacia ver como una completa señorita-

-No se pero eso de tocar el piano...-La verdad es que una parte de ella quería tocar el piano, pero otra simplemente no se sentía lista-¿Sabes que puedo escupir?-Preguntó de manera idiota mientras las chicas se confundían-Ah, olvídalo...Tocare el piano...-Y entonces vio su reloj y tubo que regresar a cambiarse, los dos chicos se escondieron en los pasillos en cuanto la vieron salir. Ella iba apresurada acomodando el cinto de su pantalón-

Miraba constantemente su reloj y los dos chicos se miraron para continuar a seguirla, pero antes invitaron a Akira y a las amigas de Kagome para seguirla, ella fue a dos cuadras a comprar algo y después regresaba a su carro. Abrió su cajuela notando que había algunas cosas que no sabía que tenía. Saco las cosas poniéndolas adelante mientras los chicos observaban con curiosidad.

Ella salió de la escuela apresurada mientras insultaba dentro de su carro a las mujeres rubias que no sabían conducir. Toco el claxon miles de veces y entonces una de ellas le saco el dedo de en medio.

-CONSIGUETE UN CHOFER-Gritó Kagome mientras daba vuelta a la izquierda y entonces estacionaba su carro afuera de un cementerio, bajo prácticamente dos cosas. Un piano que había guardado hace mucho tiempo en su carro y las flores. Salió con una sonrisa mientras los muchachos la miraban aun más confundida-¿Qué onda Akira?-Preguntó mientras dejaba las flores y entonces se sentaba enfrente de la lapida-Estoy segura de que viste esa pelea, ¿Qué tal?, ¿Apoco no soy bien mala?-Preguntó ella divertida mientras fingía que hablaba con la propia persona-Antes que nada tengo que hacer algo, es decir...Si no quieres puedes hacer que llueva ese día y cambio la canción como sea, haces tronar el cielo si no te gusta...-Dijo mientras comenzaba a tocar el piano eléctrico-Obviamente se tocar la canción mucho mejor-Dijo de manera nerviosa mientras comenzaba a tocarla con entusiasmo, y cuando termino sonrió-¿Qué tal?, ¿Rico, verdad?-Preguntó divertida mientras el cielo continuaba estando igual-

La verdad es que tocaba muy bien, la forma en que sus dedos se movieron creando un ritmo diferente fue lo que le gusto. Y entonces sonrió.

-Akira...-Y su tono cambio a uno más serio-Voy a robar tu canción por un día, por un día pretenderé ser tu...-Y sonrió en cuanto vio la lápida-Sabes tengo una amiga que se llama igual que tu al principio pensé que era una niña tonta pero entonces escuche su nombre y dije 'Esta bien...Tiene que ser una buena persona al usar ese nombre' y no me equivoque ella es muy buena...-Su celular comenzó a sonar haciendo que Kagome viera la llamada y entonces la colgara-También tengo una amiga que tiene esta enfermedad extraña...-Hablaba como si alguien estuviera con ella-secuestre a Misaki del hospital, te hable mucho de ella...Y la enfermera me hablo el otro día diciéndome que la condición mental de Misaki va a empeorar...Medicinas costosas...-Rascó su cabeza nerviosa mientras luego negaba-No se donde putas esta mi mamá...No me ha hablado desde que se fue...-En verdad estaba hablando demasiado se sentía como una idiota al hablarle a una lápida-

Pero ella sabía que Akira estaba ahí viéndola y escuchándola con ternura.

Miró su reloj notando que era apenas de medio día, tenía tantas cosas que hacer que no deseaba hacerlas. Tenía que ir y a hacer la comida, comprar medicina y sacar dinero.

-No se que hacer...-Termino diciendo mientras colocaba sus lentes y agachaba su rostro-Necesito dinero para las medicinas...Mi mamá me dijo que jamás renegara de la vida que se me había dado pero a veces deseo acabarla...La mato si se fue con un hombre, la mato...-Dijo de manera enojada-¡Que no mame ya tiene más de cincuenta para que ande con esas idioteces!-Continuo viendo la lapida mientras sentía sus lágrimas caerle con facilidad, por suerte sus lentes cubrían sus ojos-Así que estoy bien jodida...Bueno no tan jodida pero para ese camino voy...-Terminó de reír de una manera patética mientras miraba la lápida-Me tengo que ir ya hable como loca por más de quince minutos...-Dijo de manera bromista mientras se levantaba y tomaba el piano eléctrico-Va a ser la última vez que toque el piano, la dedicación es tuya querido viejo amigo...-Dio un par de pasos para comenzar a irse pero entonces regresó de manera rápida-Y me debes las flores de todos estos años...-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a irse de manera arrogante, su cabello se movía de manera rápida y las lágrimas dejaron de caer en cuanto salió del panteón-

Los muchachos curiosos se asomaron para ver a quien le había hablado Kagome y entonces los cinco vieron el nombre de esa lápida.

-Akira J. Waynen-Murmuró Ayame mientras Shouji se sorprendía de ver la fecha de su nacimiento y la fecha de su muerte-Quince años...-Susurró Ayame mientras los cinco se miraban de manera curiosa-

-Yo lo conocí-Dijo Shouji mientras todos lo volteaban a ver sorprendidos-De lejos, era un excelente pianista...Mi papá también es pianista así que se de estas cosas, el toco esa canción y gano...Iba a irse en grande, y fue tan rápido...Todos dijeron que fue una lástima ese talento, expresaba sus sentimientos en el piano-Todos lo estaban viendo-Fue un accidente, y vi a esta hermosa niña...Que subió después de el, con esa grande sonrisa mientras tocaba esa nota infantil y divertida, ella no era tan buena pero sus dedos se movían igual a los que el los movía...Supongo que era Kagome...-No había palabras para ellos-

-Nosotras no sabíamos nada-Dijeron Sango y Ayame-Jamás nos hablo de Akira...-Se sintieron un poco confundidas-Creo que deberíamos irnos...Me siento mal-Mintió Sango mientras veía a Inuyasha-¡Se esta yendo, debemos seguirla!-Y aunque fue un momento triste los cinco muchachos comenzaron a seguir a Kagome de nuevo-

Kagome en verdad hizo muchas cosas desde ir a comprar algo a la farmacia hasta sacar varias cosas de su camioneta, y en ningún momento lucio fea.

Regresó a su casa como a las seis de la tarde, y entonces Sango y Ayame iban a subir pero Shouji negó diciendo que tenía cosas importantes que hacer, y al final fueron Inuyasha, Akira y ellas. Akira toco el timbre porque era la más tierna, y cuando abrieron vieron a Misaki. Bueno Inuyasha no la conocía pero suponía que era Misaki, y si tal y como lo había dicho Kagome ella lucia enferma.

-Kagome tus amigos-Dijo de manera celosa Misaki mientras Kagome levantaba su mirada y entonces veía a sus amigos, tenía dos libros abiertos y estaba haciendo un resumen, o apenas lo iba a empezar-

-¿Qué paso?-Preguntó mientras se levantaba de su silla y miraba a sus amigos-Wow vinieron todos-Dijo sorprendida, mientras Misaki regresaba a su cuarto de manera enojada-Ignórenla-Dijo en susurró mientras miraba hacia la puerta la cual estaba un poco abierta-

-Kagome, vine a ensayar nuestra canción, digo si no es mal momento-Dijo Akira entusiasmada ya que muy pocas veces había visto a Kagome tocar el piano y la verdad es que ya deseaba. Kagome asintió mientras iba por su piano eléctrico y entonces le daba una hoja a Akira. Akira se sabía la letra y miro a Kagome con duda-¿Estas segura?-Preguntó un poco nerviosa Akira mientras Kagome asentía-

Akira sonrió mientras Kagome se sentaba en el sofá y comenzaba a tocar el piano eléctrico, fue la melodía divertida que había inventado y no fue la que había tocado en el panteón.

La melodía era pegajosa y atractiva, tal y como Michael Jackson la había creado. Pero era mejor, era una grande revolución a su canción. Un experimento muy bien creado que ella estaba tocando.

Akira sonrió mientras leía la canción y tomaba el control de Kagome como micrófono.

Hacia caras gracias que hacían reír a Inuyasha y a las otras chicas.

Fue la canción de beat it, y en verdad Akira sabía cantar. Y Kagome no era nada mala en el piano eléctrico. Sus dedos se movían rápido y la voz de Akira le hacia una excelente combinación, y entonces Kagome escuchó como se rompía algo adentro del cuarto de Misaki. Dejo de tocar el piano para levantarse apresurada y abrir la puerta para ver a Misaki tiraba en el suelo con un adorno de vidrio roto.

La muchacha estaba llorando de manera descontrolada y Kagome trato de tranquilizarla.

-Hey, esta bien...Es decir no era nada importante-Dijo Kagome mientras la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba al baño, los demás vieron como ella estaba un poco cortada. Sus manos estaban llenas de un poco de sangre al igual que sus talones. Posiblemente porque había pisado un vidrio. Pero luego Sango vio como la que estaba sangrando no era Misaki, era Kagome-¿Mejor?-Preguntó Kagome mientras agachaba su mirada y veía como ella estaba expulsando un poco de sangre pero lo ignoro, sus manos estaban levemente cortadas ya que por agarrarla se corto pero no era algo muy grave. Misaki asintió en cuanto escucho la voz de Kagome-Bien...-Dijo sonriendo Kagome, le pego un par de banditas de Hello Kittie, y la llevo a la habitación de nuevo. Regresó a limpiar todo mientras luego notaba como estaban sus amigos viendo la forma en que Kagome limpiaba-

Salió de esa habitación con una sonrisa mientras se disculpaba para ir a cuidar sus heridas, se le había encajado un pequeño vidrio en su pie, pero afortunadamente no dolió nada al quitárselo. Y en sus manos simplemente puso un poco de agua y jabón. Salió del baño con una sonrisa mientras miraba a sus amigos.

-¿Quieren algo? Tengo cervezas...Y algo de comer-Ellos asintieron mientras a Akira le servía un poco de refresco, ella continuo haciendo su tarea mientras escuchaba a sus amigas reír y contarle historias divertidas a Inuyasha sobre ella-

-Se ve que la quieres mucho-Dijo Akira mientras Kagome asentía-Es decir...Se ve que son buenas amigas-Kagome asintió mientras los chicos la miraban de manera sospechosa-

-Si ella fue mi amiga de la infancia...-Dijo mientras continuaba escribiendo un par de cosas y levemente los miraba de vez en cuando, encendió un cigarro mientras comenzaba a hacer su tarea. De esa forma se sentía más cómoda y profesional-

-La cuidas demasiado-Dijo Sango de manera molesta mientras explotaba de una buena vez, había decidido no decirle nada a Kagome pero esa simplemente fue una excusa de Misaki por llamar la atención de Kagome-¡Siempre quiere tener todo tu tiempo!-Dijo esta vez de una manera molesta mientras Ayame trataba de hacerle esa mirada de que debía de guardar silencio-No es una niña, ella debe de cuidarse sola...-Hablaba de una manera en que a Kagome le molestaba-¿O no Ayame?-Dijo mientras la pelirroja solamente asentía-

-No lo entiendes-Dijo Kagome de manera seria mientras se levantaba para ir a tomar un poco de su cerveza, ese cigarro estaba extinguiéndose poco a poco de una manera erótica e intrigante-

-¿No lo entiendo?, ella quiere alejarte de nosotros ¿Acaso no lo vez?-Preguntó Sango mientras Ayame se levantaba simplemente para detener a Sango-¿Ella...?-Sango en verdad deseaba decir lo que sentía, y lo iba a decir...-En la escuela es el único lugar donde te puedo ver, y ella ¿No lo vez? La forma en que desea ser tu amiga, es como si estuviera enamorada de ti-Kagome bebió su cerveza mientras miraba a Sango-La cuidas demasiado, y...No es que este mal pero ella puede defenderse sola...Solamente eres su amiga no su esposa...-Dijo Sango de buena manera mientras Kagome las miraba-

-Ah, ¿Quieres saber porque la protejo?-Preguntó Kagome mientras cruzaba sus brazos-Porque yo la abandone Sango...El día en que yo me rompí el brazo ella estaba en operación, le prometí que iba a estar con ella todo el tiempo y le mentí...Y fui a verla y le dije que la iba a cuidar-Dijo mientras tomaba un grande suspiro-La deje abandonada...Y haría lo que fuera por ella-Sango entonces se sintió un poco mal-

-Pero es demasiado...Ya esta bien-Kagome soltó una risa irónica-

-¿Esta bien?-Preguntó con sarcasmo mientras miraba a Sango a los ojos-Sango ella esta muriendo, su enfermera lo sabe y me lo dijo...Esta perdiendo la razón...Y va a ponerse peor, no la llevare al hospital porque al menos aquí puedo verla... ¿Ahora entiendes?-Preguntó de manera molesta mientras regresaba a hacer su tarea, Sango mordió su labio mientras tocaba el hombro de Kagome y ella simplemente movía su hombro-

-Perdón yo no sabía...-Kagome levanto su rostro mientras acariciaba su cien un poco-

-Por eso...Termino odiando a las personas, porque no saben...Pero ellas creen saberlo todo... ¿Y que si me tiene un amor enfermo?-Preguntó mientras miraba a Ayame y a Sango-No son ustedes las que morirán, yo le prometí que iba a estar siempre a su lado y hago mal porque no lo he cumplido...Yo haría lo que fuera por ella ya la abandone mucho tiempo...-Dijo mientras regresaba a escribir su resumen-

-¿Y quien es Akira?-Preguntó Ayame mientras Kagome levantaba el rostro ya molesto hacia la pelirroja-¡Oh! Vi en tu compu el otro día algo de Akira, y me dio curiosidad ¿Es ella?-Preguntó de manera tranquila Ayame señalando a la joven sonriente Akira-

-Akira no es nadie-Dijo mientras sonreía un par de segundos-Pero ya que no saben nada les diré, Akira fue mi mejor amigo cuando estaba chica...Íbamos a clases de piano juntos y lo admire tanto que por primera vez desee ser hombre, deseaba ser como el...Lo quería como un hermano, pero el simplemente murió...Se accidento justo después de su presentación con la que se haría famoso, pero no murió ahí...Escuche al doctor decir como no pudo haber llegado a tiempo a la operación...Así que el doctor lo dejo morir...¿Eso querían saber?, ¿Qué más quieren saber?-Preguntó de manera molesta mientras Akira agachaba su rostro y todas pedían perdón-

-¿Y tu mamá?-Preguntó Inuyasha mientras Kagome tomaba un poco de aire-

-Si supiera estuviera con ella...-Murmuró mientras miraba a sus amigos-¿Otra cosa?, sean rápidos porque...-Escucho una horrible toz dentro de su cuarto y en cuanto los escucho corrió hacia la habitación de Misaki y pudo ver como ella estaba tosiendo en la cama de manera exagerada. De sus oídos salía un líquido amarillo y de su boca salía sangre. Sango y Ayame se asustaron ante la imagen e Inuyasha fue el único que la iba agarrar pero entonces ella le vomito sangre, y al ver el rostro de dolor de Kagome la cargo con mucha fragilidad-

Fue el camino más largo al hospital.

Se estaba cerrando todo, sus preocupaciones estaban terminando por desgracia. Esperar.

Solo quedaba esperar.

**CONTINUARÁ.**

**N/A:**

**Llegue temprano x)! a la casa, así que subo capitulo hahaha.**

**Dejen reviews.**

"_Finaliza lo empezado"_

**BY: willnira.**


	20. Míralo

**El rey dice...**

_Notas previas:_

_Esta historia gira como un carrusel. Y te haces adicta a ella como yo lo soy a los cigarros. _

PARTY.PARTY!

**Órden 20: míralo...**

"_Verla llorar me producía satisfacción"_

No era buena, era tan mala como ella quisiera ser. Y no se arrepentía si había insultado a su madre o a Dios. ¿Para que disculparse?

¿Qué era una disculpa?

Una mentira disfrazada de cordialidad. Pero eso no iba al punto.

No se sentía cómoda en un hospital, no se sentía cómoda ante el hecho de que la cafeína ya no le hacía efecto. Y para empezar no dejaban fumar en el hospital, ¿Qué clase de personas eran para quitarle un derecho a una persona? Y lo que detestaba era que ellos estuvieran ahí como si en verdad les interesara Misaki, se levanto justo en el momento en que Inuyasha iba a estirar su brazo para así darle apoyo.

Compró más café mientras sacaba el vaso de unicel de la maquina y entonces lo bebía de manera tranquila, llevaba más de tres horas en el hospital. Y nadie salía, nadie sabía nada. Deseaba saber todo y poder ver que estaba pasando.

Estaba aun bebiendo ese café mientras miraba a las otras personas, le sobraban razones por las cuales no deseaba acercarse a las personas así que permaneció en otro sofá distinto en el que sus amigos estaban. Fue hasta después de cuarenta minutos, tiempo suficiente en que su café se enfrió y se quedo en su brazo. Medio lleno o medio vacio como quisieran verlo los demás.

El doctor apareció y no con una sonrisa. Lucía exhausto debido a que extendió sus horas de trabajo o porque sencillamente llevaba casi veintiocho horas en ese hospital y necesitaba irse a descansar.

Las arrugas demostraban esa experiencia que ya tenía de la vida y sus ojos los cuales fueron grandes alguna vez en ese momento estaban ya pequeños. Aclaro su garganta, miró a las personas y levanto su ceja, aclaro su garganta y entonces Kagome levanto la vista. Se levanto ella sola aunque Sango quería acompañarla, pero ella negó. Estuvo frente a frente con el doctor.

-Esta estable pero no sabemos por cuanto tiempo...-El doctor tomo un grande suspiro mientras Kagome asentía tomando valor para no dejar caer esas lágrimas-¿Estas segura de que no tiene familiares?-Preguntó el doctor, mientras Kagome negaba. En realidad Misaki no tenía familiares, desde siempre supo que ella era una huérfana más que no llegaría a vivir hasta los noventa años-Puedes entrar a verla...-Dijo mientras Kagome asentía, y en cuanto ella camino Inuyasha, Sango y Ayame también fueron. Akira se había ido unas horas antes ya que tenía un hogar el cual visitar-

Kagome tomo un grande suspiro mientras se comenzaba a preparar mentalmente. Los pasillos del hospital fueron largos y hasta duraderos, escuchaba el eco que dejaban sus pasos al momento de caminar y entonces el doctor abrió la puerta de donde Misaki se encontraba.

La había visto en peores condiciones así que verla con suero y con vendas en su cuerpo no era ninguna sorpresa. Misaki sonrió, de ver a Kagome.

Los ojos llorosos de Misaki fue lo que hizo a Kagome no llorar.

El doctor se retiro y cerró la puerta dejando a los adolescentes con la enferma. Un líquido de su cerebro había explotado, y la sangre que ella había expulsado fue producto a una de sus venas cercanas al corazón.

-¿Cómo estas?-Preguntó Kagome mientras se acercaba a Misaki y le regalaba su más hermosa sonrisa, era mala por no poder sentirse asustada de verla en ese estado-

-Mal...-Dijo Misaki mientras comenzaba a sentir un grande nudo en su garganta-Hey Kagome...Me estoy muriendo-Dijo con una débil sonrisa mientras reía levemente, pero su pecho le dolió así que tubo que detenerse-Hey Kagome, ¿Recordaras como nos conocimos?-Kagome asintió mientras ella continuaba sonriendo-Mentí cuando te decía que estaba bien, yo jamás he estado bien...-Dijo en susurró mientras Kagome débilmente sonreía-

-¿Creíste que yo no iba a saberlo?-Preguntó Kagome casi con burla-

-Prefiero morir a volverme loca...-Repuso Misaki mientras miraba a Kagome de manera triste-Perdí la cuenta de todas esas veces que trate de matarme, ¿Por qué yo? Te envidie porque tu...Tú solamente estabas con tu brazo fracturado y yo estaba en rehabilitación, me odie por sentir celos hacia ti...Y ahora que estoy muriendo quise disculparme...-Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos mientras Kagome mordía sus ojos-No soy la amiga perfecta, quería tu atención no quería tu lastima...Jamás sentiste lastima por mi-Su voz ya comenzaba a hacerse aguda-

-¿Y yo lo fui?-Preguntó Kagome mientras se hincaba y sujetaba la mano de Misaki-Te abandone y no volví a visitar...-Misaki simplemente soltó una risita-

-Siempre fuiste así...Siempre quisiste ser el héroe, hey Kagome ¿Recuerdas que te dije la primera vez que nos vimos?-Kagome asintió mientras Misaki reía-

-Si, me dijiste... 'Estoy pagando los pecados de mis padres al estar enferma' y lo dijiste con una sonrisa-dijo Kagome mientras Misaki asentía, y entonces comenzaba a sentirse demasiado débil-

-He esperado tanto tiempo por morir y ahora que esta cercano ya no quiero que pase...-Todos dicen eso siempre al final de la muerte. Con un llanto o una sonrisa, ya que no sabrán el sufrimiento que causaran de las otras personas al momento de morir-Tantas operaciones para al final morir...-Y su sarcasmo la hizo reír-Kagome creo que no podre asistir a tu presentación-Kagome asintió mientras Misaki continuaba llorando-

-Misaki...-Susurró Kagome mientras Kagome le acariciaba la mejilla y le daba un beso en la mejilla-Tu fuiste mi primer amiga...Fuiste la primer mujer que fue mi amiga, y créeme que fuiste una de ellas hasta el final...-Misaki estaba llorando mientras convulsionaba un poco debido a la toz-

-Ya no voy a regresar Kagome...-Dijo mientras apretaba la mano de Kagome con mucha fuerza-Quiero despertar para probarte que es un sueño, pero creo que no lo es...-Y sus ojos continuaron soltando lágrimas deseaba ver en su ultimo momento de vida a Kagome-

El sonido de la máquina que medía la cantidad de latidos de Misaki era el único sonido que estaban escuchando, la verdad es que Sango estaba llorando. Era una dolorosa escena de una triste y dramática película, Ayame estaba cubriendo su boca con su mano mientras sentía sus ojos arder ya del llanto que le causaba escuchar esas palabras.

Inuyasha simplemente se giraba para limpiar esas traviesas lágrimas, ya que después de todo era humano.

Ayame y Sango estaban abrazándose para así brindarse un poco de consuelo.

-Kagome...-Murmuró Misaki mientras comenzaba a temblar un poco, las dos chicas dieron un paso atrás de lo asustadas que estaban pero Kagome simplemente tomo con más fuerza su mano. Las lágrimas de Misaki estaban cayendo de manera rápida y más frecuente, la almohada estaba sucia debido al líquido amarillento que le estaba comenzando a salir y a la sangre por la nariz que salía por primera vez-...No me sueltes...-Susurró de una manera en que solo Kagome la logro escuchar, fue una tortura verla. Y aunque estaba tratando de soltarse para ir por un doctor-

-¡UN DOCTOR!-Gritó Kagome mientras miraba a sus amigas, Sango salió apresurada para llamar al doctor mientras Kagome acariciaba la frente de Misaki-

Misaki comenzó a convulsionar mientras Kagome la observaba de manera asustada, el doctor llegó apresurado mientras comenzaba a inyectarle algo a Misaki. Fue una muy bizarra forma de verla, era como si su cuerpo estuviera explotando por dentro, las uñas de Misaki se enterraron en la mano de Kagome, y aunque trataban de separarlas, los doctores no podían...

Fue ese sonido el que acabo en ese momento, fue ese corto momento que existe entre la vida y la muerte.

El doctor simplemente miro a Kagome la cual entendía lo que acababa de pasar.

-Lo...sentimos...-Dijo el doctor mientras Kagome asentía y veía el cuerpo de Misaki en la cama, estaba asustada. Jamás imagino que iba a ver morir a alguien, y aparte había convulsionado. Soltó la mano de Misaki mientras comenzaba a salir del cuarto de manera asustada, aun sin creer lo que había visto-

-Convulsiono...-Murmuró mientras tomaba asiento de manera tranquila en la sala de espera-Estaba convulsionando y sangrando...-En realidad se hablaba a ella misma, y cuando entendió lo que había pasado las lágrimas cayeron de su rostro-

No, no había sido su mejor día/noche.

**--**

Si había ido a la escuela, y había seguido con su vida de manera normal. Tuvo su primer funeral y la verdad es que no fue agradable. Usaba ropa negra debido a que iba a guardarle respeto, Sango y Ayame trataban de darle ánimos pero sencillamente ya no estaba en el humor.

Ya no había alguien que la recibiera con un "¿Por qué llegas tan tarde?" o alguien que quisiera un "buenas noches" con un beso en la frente. Según el doctor ese problema mental la hacia actuar de manera infantil y a la vez de manera posesiva. Incluso la hizo confundir el amor, en pocas palabras Misaki no la veía como mujer. Misaki vio su vida como un cuento de hadas en donde Kagome fue su príncipe.

Había la misma comida que ese día en su refrigerador y si practicaba la canción con Akira no era porque quisiera más bien lo hacía porque no iba a fallarle a su nueva amiga, podía escuchar las risas de Ayame y Sango, pero ella simplemente se disculpo para ir al baño. Su silueta femenina se perdió entre las otras adolescentes, y entonces las dos amigas tomaron un grande suspiro.

No les gustaba ver a Kagome de esa manera, es cierto Kagome posiblemente no era la diversión en persona pero al menos su sarcasmo era divertido. La forma en que peleaba con Inuyasha y terminaban "odiándose" los dos era divertido, ahorita era como ver a Kagome como zombie.

Cuando Ayumi trato de vengarse por lo que Kagome le había hecho, Kagome ni siquiera hizo algo.

Entro al baño para hacer de sus necesidades, y salió apresurada para lavarse sus manos. Sabían que estaba de luto por haber perdido a una amiga y muchas le dieron su pésame, pero Ayumi sabía claramente que la forma de atacar a alguien era cuando estaban débiles, así que eso estaba haciendo.

Estaba humillando cada día a Kagome con insultos baratos que a Kagome ni le importaban.

Salió del baño mientras veía como estaba Akira esperándola, y en cuanto la vio salir le dio un grande abrazo. De esos que casi te asfixian.

-Perdóname Kagome, no pude ir...Pero quiero que en nuestra presentación todo salga bien porque Misaki va a estar ahí viéndolo...-Akira en verdad era una dulce niña que posiblemente iba a ser alguien muy grande, o demasiado torpe debido a que muchos tienden a querer destrozar esa dulzura con la que nacen muchas mujeres-

Lamentablemente ella ya había perdido la ternura y la inocencia.

-Esta bien, si quieres podemos ensayar esta tarde en el salón de música-Dijo Kagome con una sonrisa mientras Akira asentía. Kagome regreso a la cafetería mientras pensaba que posiblemente Misaki si iba a estar con ella, igual que Akira. Iba a aprender a llevar el dolor con ella y la cicatriz siempre seguiría con ella-

Sango, Ayame y Shouji estaban sentados en esa mesa mientras llegaba Inuyasha con un cigarro en su mano presumiendo lo bueno que era el fumar. Ya que si Inuyasha estaba fumando en lo último que pensabas era en que moriría con cáncer si continuaba fumando más de cuatro cigarros al día. La dosis tiende a aumentar dependiendo de tu adicción, así era el asunto de las adicciones.

-Esa fue la orinada más larga que yo pude dar-Bromeo mientras los chicos se quedaban serios y entonces la veían como si ella no fuera capaz de bromear-¿Creen que no puedo bromear?-Preguntó mientras escuchaba el timbre sonar y entonces comenzaba a tomar su bolso para comenzar a irse-Nos vemos-Y les hizo la señal de la paz mientras comenzaba a irse más apresurada-

Iba a ser ella misma, le iba a costar no perderse en sus pensamientos pero todo iba a estar bien. Entro a su salón notando como las muchachas enseñaban lo que había comprado posiblemente el día anterior, tenía que ensayar tanto para no estropear lo de Akira y solo faltaban un par de días. Con un par de días se refería a cuatro días, la clase de matemáticas era en verdad aburrida.

Sus ojos se iban a cerrar y su rostro iba a golpear su escritorio, la maestra hablaba de algo que en verdad trataba de entender.

Su error desde el principio fue creer que ella era diferente a las demás, solamente era una pequeña hojuela de cereal en una caja entera. Estaba un poco aburrida, de acuerdo estaba demasiado aburrida. Sus ojos iban a cerrarse y la profesora continuaba diciendo cosas raras, deseaba poner atención pero estaba más interesada en verle las nalgas al que estaba delante de ella.

Hey, no estaba ciega y la verdad es que el de adelante tenía unas muy buenas nalgas. Deseaba nalguearlo...

Sus deseos femeninos carnales estaban despertando.

-Esto no tomara mucho tiempo-Dijo alguien mientras entraba a su salón y comenzaba a cargar a Kagome como si fuera una princesa, también agarro su mochila y comenzó a llevársela-Profesora...Kagome tiene algo importante que hacer y si es algo conmigo-Inuyasha era tan arrogante, fue cargada como princesa mientras Inuyasha salía apresurado del salón. Ella trato de bajarse pero el simplemente le dijo que guardara silencio o la iba a besar enfrente de todos, así que guardo silencio y se dejo ser cargada-

Todos pensaban en lo romántico que eso había sido.

La subió a su costoso carro mientras aventaba su mochila en la parte de atrás, y antes de que pudiera protestar el sonrió como si no hubiera hecho algo malo y le dijo que iban a ir a un lugar mágico.

-¡No, gracias. No deseo ir a un hotel!-Dijo ella mientras el levantaba su ceja y comenzaba a acelerar-

-Calla-Le ordeno el mientras ella levantaba su ceja y entonces veía lo concentrado que el estaba al momento de manejar, bueno era de esperarse los hombres no pueden hacer dos cosas al mismo tiempo y en realidad cuando tratan de hacer algo lo hacen muchas veces mal. En fin, decidió que el continuara manejando ya que si le preguntaba algo y el chocaba cabía la posibilidad de que terminaran muertos y no deseaba que el titular del periódico dijera algo como "Adolescentes muertos"-

Con el sonido del radio y de alguna vez que Inuyasha tarareaba una canción ella iba tratando de poner atención en el camino. No tenía idea hacia donde iban y definitivamente no le interesaba la excusa de Inuyasha, levanto su ceja mientras se acomodaba para hablarle.

El simplemente freno el carro y miró con sorpresa a Kagome.

-¡Hey es piel!-Dijo mientras Kagome rolaba sus ojos y entonces el comenzaba a acelerar un poco-Siéntate bien y espera...-Dijo el de manera tranquila mientras ella solamente dejaba escuchar un suspiro-Escucha se que has andado triste por lo de tu amiga...-Iba a escuchar que el iba a decir, ya que el no iba a decirle algo malo-y bueno...No es que me importe si estas bien o no...-Eso prácticamente era un 'me importa que no estés deprimida' en el lenguaje masculino pero ella no leía las mentes así que no sabía que eso significaba-Pero en realidad...Creo que debes de estar bien es decir...Tienes muchas personas que te quieren y eso se vio en el funeral...-Eso era cierto, muchos de sus amigos de la preparatoria asistieron al funeral sin conocer a Misaki y hasta lloraron con ella-Y solamente por eso te llevare a nues...**mi **lugar secreto-¡Que tontada! Casi y decía "nuestro lugar", ¡Ha! Como si el algún día fuera a decir algo tan CURSI-

-De acuerdo...-Dijo ella sin quejarse mientras el entonces daba vuelta hacia la izquierda y comenzaba a manejar por otros quince minutos. Inuyasha manejaba muy bien y estaba segura de que el carro lo hacia ver mucho mejor, miró de reojo a Inuyasha y de manera discreta. Si que se veía bien manejando, estaba concentrado y por un segundo deseo saber que estaba pensando-

¿Qué puede pensar un hombre?

Sexo, mujeres y fut.

El se detuvo enfrente de un mirador, era un hermoso día ya que el cielo no estaba nublado. El bajo del carro y en cuanto vio a Kagome bajar del carro levanto su ceja un poco molesto.

-Súbete...-Ella se subió de nuevo al carro y el cerro la puerta y ella hizo una mueca y después el abrió la puerta del carro y la ayudo a bajar con cuidado del carro, lo que sea que Inuyasha hubiera consumido le estaba dando miedo-

-¿Inuyasha estas drogado?-Preguntó mientras el negaba y entonces la tomaba de la mano apresurado para juntos bajar las escaleras y así poder pisar la suave arena-

Era hermoso ver la forma en que el sol hacia brillar el agua. No había personas que molestaran e Inuyasha entonces soltó su mano y tomo un grande suspiro.

-¿Qué te parece?-Preguntó Inuyasha mientras ella entonces sonreía. Estaba segura de que a Misaki le hubiera gustado ver ese espectáculo, se giro para ver como Inuyasha estaba quitándose sus zapatos y luego su pantalón. El en verdad estaba entusiasmado parecía un niño pequeño, corrió hacia el mar mientras ella trataba de detenerlo-

-¡No puedes!-Dijo Kagome mientras el levantaba su ceja-

-A mi nadie me dice que puedo no hacer, obsérvame-Y con esa simple palabra corría hacia el mar para comenzar a mojarse. En realidad el estaba estresado, ayer habia hablado con su mamá y al parecer iba a regresar a la casa sin papá-

Lo vio jugar por varios minutos, lo vio caerse y mojarse aun más.

¿Por qué el cambiaba así de actitud?

Ella estaba bien.

En realidad no.

El entonces dejo de subir a la superficie, y eso le preocupo.

-INUYASHA-Gritó mientras veía como el todavía no salía, por eso le dijo que no debería de nadar. El mar era alguien en que no se debe de confiar. Corrió hacia el mar mientras trataba de buscarlo, hundió su rostro y trato de abrir sus ojos pero estos ardieron y entonces vio como estaba su brazo levemente flotando, antes de lograr atraparlo. El simplemente salía apresurado y la cargaba para aventarla al agua-

En realidad era un idiota.

Un dulce idiota.

-¡Ugh! Eres horrible...-Dijo ella mientras el comenzaba a reír y entonces el simplemente se acercaba un poco más a la orilla. En esos momentos Kagome lucía más sexy de lo normal, su ropa se ajustaba más a su cuerpo y su cabello brillaba-

En ese momento quiso hacerle el amor de una manera sucia. Pero eso no estaba bien ella era su primera amiga, no es que estuviera enamorado de ella es solo que le daba curiosidad porque ella no cedía ante el.

El había hecho muchas cosas para que ella siempre pensara en el pero eso no era suficiente para Kagome.

Tomaron un divertido camino en su carro, hacia el océano. Deseaba sujetarle la mano pero no estaban en terapia de grupo. Siguió bromeando con Kagome mientras trataba de hacerla enojar.

-¿Por qué no te enamoraste de mi?-Preguntó directamente Inuyasha mientras ella entonces tomaba asiento en la arena y miraba como el estaba también sentándose, los dos estaban viendo hacia el horizonte-

-Porque eres todo lo que yo detesto, posiblemente-Dijo ella mientras el la miraba sorprendido-Es decir...No deseo involucrarme con alguien rico o que tenga esos drásticos cambios de humor algo así como tú, quiero enamorarme de nuevo por alguien que me quiera por lo que soy...Además de que nuestro inicio no fue el perfecto...-Ella tenía un punto en eso. Y hubo un silencio incomodo-Inuyasha creo que dejare de trabajar en tu casa...-Dijo Kagome mientras rompía ese silencio el dijo un "como sea" y ella entonces soltó un suspiro-Rin me va a conseguir trabajo en la televisión ¿No es genial?-Preguntó mientras se estiraba un poco-

-Si claro...-Estaba teniendo una buena idea-¿Quieres ser mi asistente?-Preguntó el de manera espontanea, ella entonces levanto su ceja y lo miro de manera confundida-

-No gracias...Posiblemente terminaría histérica-Los dos rieron después de ese comentario-Gracias por traerme aquí, no le diré a nadie que es tu lugar secreto...Ni cuando sea reportera...-Dijo ella mientras le enseñaba su dedo meñique-Tu dedo-Y el la imitaba-Listo es una promesa-Y luego ella sonreía para seguir viendo el mar-

-Si en verdad deseas agradecerme hazlo con tu cuerpo-Dijo Inuyasha de manera idiota mientras ella lo miraba sorprendida-Un beso o algo así-Ella sonrió mientras se colocaba encima de Inuyasha y entonces el comenzaba a entusiasmarse, después de todo a Inuyasha no le importaba si tenía sexo con la persona que amaba. Bueno así eran muchos hombres mientras tuvieran una vagina todo iba a estar bien-

El cuerpo de Inuyasha estaba reaccionando, pero ella era virgen así que no sabia mucho sobre las reacciones que podía provocar en esa pose y en esa forma en la que estaba. Acerco sus labios hacia los de Inuyasha y cuando el cerro sus ojos ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y con el agua que aun quedaba en su cabello la exprimió toda sobre el rostro de Inuyasha.

-Ahí tienes tu beso...-Dijo ella divertida mientras el tosía un poco y luego reprochaba-

Hacer tonto a Inuyasha era tan fácil.

Corrieron por la playa mientras ella reía y el la atrapaba. Y al final terminaban los dos estornudando.

Pero el pudo verse en los ojos de Kagome. Jamás había visto unos ojos así, su corazón latía con fuerza...Se sintió estúpido de solo pensar que su corazón le dolió en el momento en que vio como Kagome continuaba riéndose de el.

De seguro estaba enfermo, es decir ¿Era normal que tu corazón latiera tan fuerte que llegara al grado de dolor? Iba a hacer una cita con el doctor algo en su cuerpo no estaba bien y no se refería a su entrepierna.

**--**

No pudo dormir así que le hablo a Miroku eran las dos de la mañana y estaba seguro de que Miroku no estaba haciendo algo importante.

-_Claro, Inuyasha...Puedes decirme lo que quieras ¿Somos amigos, compas, no?_-Miroku era el clásico amigo que siempre iba a escucharlo a menos que estuviera con unas gemelas o haciéndolo...-

-_¡Hoy me paso algo diferente!_-Dijo Inuyasha mientras Miroku soltaba un grande suspiro-

_-¿Te acostaste con una señora?, ¡Que asco!_-Inuyasha roló sus ojos mientras escuchaba decir a Miroku 'Inuyasha se acosto con una vieja'-

_-¡No!, no paso eso...Has de cuenta de que estaba con Kagome y de repente me empezó a doler el corazón, sentí ganas de vomitar y aparte fue como si me sintiera extraño...No pude pensar y me sentí enfermo_-Lo había dicho de manera graciosa y Miroku guardo silencio-_Creo que no sé, fue horrible..._-Miroku estaba meditándolo-

_-¡No pedí que me contaras una historia de terror! Pero bueno, ¿Y que más? Es decir ¿Qué te dijo el doctor?_-Preguntó Miroku mientras Inuyasha simplemente hacia una mueca-

_-Eso es lo gracioso ¡No tengo nada! Y luego ahora me acorde de Kagome y comencé a sentirme enfermo...Creo que debo alejarme de ella es decir... ¡Que miedo!_-Dijo Inuyasha de manera exagerada mientras Miroku asentía-

_-Lo se yo también deje de hablarle a Sango...Mi corazón iba a estallar, mi nariz iba a sangrar y sentí como murciélagos dentro de mi estomago..._-Inuyasha empezó a carcajearse-

_-¡Ha, ha! Eso da más miedo..._-Dijo Inuyasha mientras luego ambos terminaban hablando de la presentación de la escuela de Inuyasha-

Duraron otros treinta segundos ya que Inuyasha tenía que apresurarse a dormir, si quería llegar temprano a la escuela.

Dormir no fue lo difícil...

Su sueño fue lo difícil soñó que estaba siendo torturado por miles de mujeres en donde su corazón se agitaba constantemente. El despertar no fue muy grandioso, ya que Kaede estaba un poco sonrojada y el abrió sus ojos viendo lo que estaba pasando, su mano estaba dentro de sus bóxers y el tenía su rostro sonrojado.

-¡Jo...Joven Inuyasha...!-Dijo Kaede nerviosa mientras lo levantaba y le decía que se metiera a bañar-

Así lo hizo.

Es decir ese era el día en que las chicas se iban a enfrentar entre bikinis y lodo. El había participado era la pareja de una muchacha que era dos años mayor a el, la mujer era hermosa. Y aparte de que le dio placer a cambio de que aceptara, se puso su traje de gala mientras veía sus corbatas. Se miro en el espejo y se puso un poco de loción ya que el perfume era para mujeres.

Lavo sus dientes y se fue sin desayunar.

Todos los actores pasan por ese estado en el que deben de bajar de peso y el estaba gordo, ya que eso le decía el fotógrafo así que debía de bajar dos kilos. Si no los bajaba entonces iba a ser el nuevo Inuyasha gordo.

Bajo las escaleras viendo como estaba su mamá bebiendo café. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y ella lo recibió agraciada.

-¿Competirás para saber quienes son los reyes?-El gruño como respuesta-Que bueno...Estaré en primera fila...-Dijo la mamá de Inuyasha mientras el de nuevo asentía, el uso su deportivo rojo mientras comenzaba a ir a la escuela. Los habían citado a todos temprano ya que tenían que ayudar en algo y hacer otras cosas-

Al llegar vio como estaban las mujeres apenas llegando, busco a su pareja mientras las chicas lo observaban. No todos los días lograban ver a un Inuyasha sexy y en traje.

Su pareja al parecer estaba en el salón de teatro practicando. Fue al salón de teatro mientras veía a los estudiantes en ropa normal u otros en traje de gala. Entro viendo a las más hermosas mujeres de la escuela usando vestidos costosos, Ayumi estaba usando un corto vestido diferente al de todos los demás pero el sabía que clase de estrategia ella iba a usar. Y su pareja no era competencia para el.

-¿Quién es el?-Preguntó una chica mientras veían como salía del vestidor un muchacho alto, un poco delgado y a la vez lindo. Su cabello era negro y sus ojos cafés, y el dolor en el corazón de Inuyasha comenzó. ¿Era gay? Se sintió un poco raro, y luego vio a Akira rodear su brazo, ah solo era Kagome. Ya se había asustado, tenía la pose de ser modelo y la forma delicada de hablarle a Akira-

Estuvieron dos horas esperando a que la competencia empezara, y después de breves minutos fueron al grande auditorio. Muchas mujeres estaban gritando como locas, mientras en primera fila se encontraban los invitados de los competidores. En primera fila estaban los padres de los que iban a concursar.

Las cinco parejas pasaron al auditorio mientras Kagome pasaba con Akira en tercer lugar, muchas estaban entusiasmadas de ver a los chicos más guapos en trajes. Izayoi sonrió en cuanto vio a su hijo pasar con esa hermosa muchacha, pero le perturbo ese muchacho de cuerpo delgado con ojos cafés. Le hacia recordar a alguien.

-_¡Bienvenidos a la selección de rey y reina! Al parecer este año si que va a haber competencia...-_El presentador era nada más y nada menos que la secretaria del director. Kagome estaba nerviosa al igual que Akira pero no lo demostraba, vio la primera fila y se encontró con la mamá de Inuyasha y aparte con una persona que pensó que no iba a ver en mucho tiempo. Ahí estaba su mamá sonriendo de manera orgullosa, se sintió arrogante de ver que su mamá la estaba observando-_Haremos una pregunta y cada chica la va a contestar-_¡Oh! las preguntas. Pensó Kagome mientras de nuevo los hacían entrar y entonces conforme iban nombrando a las parejas. Las parejas iban entrando-

Primero iban Kagome y Akira. Kagome la estaba sujetando como la princesa que era.

-_Describe a la persona que más admiras-_Esa era fácil, ella hubiera dicho que a Dios. Para ganar más puntos ya que todos aman la hipocresía...Pero Akira estaba demorando un par de segundos-_Quince segundos...-_Tenía quince segundos para pensar, y en cuanto termino de pensar miró a la secretaria. El vestido de Akira en verdad era bonito, de color rosa al igual que su corbata...Y era como si fuera un pequeño pastel...-

Demasiado linda que daba miedo.

_-Admiro a mi pareja...-_Todos clavaron sus ojos en Kagome y Ayumi que estaba riéndose un poco-_Ella perdió a su mejor amiga y sin embargo aquí esta acompañándome...Mostrando una sonrisa y siendo fuerte. Es muy amigable y no es tonta...La verdad es que es muy tranquila y se da a respetar, hasta el momento es a la única persona que he llegado a admirar...No es perfecta porque no hay persona perfecta. Y siempre que le piden ayuda en algo ella no te dice que no...Es inteligente y querida por sus amigos. Es agradecida con lo que tiene ya que jamás la he escuchado quejarse de su vida, y la admiro simplemente por el hecho de que ella se gana su propio dinero a diferencia de muchas personas como yo-_Termino de hablar con una sonrisa mientras muchas personas aplaudían de manera exagerada-

Las calificaciones fueron las siguientes: Recibió dos nueves y los demás fueron dieces.

Sango y su pareja pasaron...

Sango como hombre ya que así había prometido con la muchacha.

-_¿Cuál es tu cita perfecta?-_Preguntó la representante mientras la muchacha que en verdad se veía hermosa luciendo un vestido de color azul claro estaba nerviosa. Sango simplemente estaba viendo quien estaba sentada en sus lugares-

-_Todas las que tenga con mi novio, porque la cita por más barata o más sencilla que sea no se desprecia...-_Esa respuesta era demasiado buena, pensó Sango. Y sin embargo le dieron dos ochos y dos nueves y los demás dieces. Eran seis jueces-

El siguiente era Shouji el cual entraba con su actitud bromista y genial. La apariencia de su pareja se opacaba con el.

-_¿Por qué quieres la corona?-_Shouji contestaría la pregunta si pudiera pero al parecer su pareja "perfecta" tenía esa pregunta ya ensayada-

-_Porque sería un orgullo tenerla, la usaría con orgullo y aumentaría mi reputación-_Respuesta demasiado tonta pensó Shouji mientras el le quitaba el micrófono-

-_Si yo fuera mujer la usaría con orgullo, pelearía por ella porque todas las mujeres desean tener una corona en toda su vida...La presumiría ya que demostraría que aunque otras parejas estuvieran a punto de ganar ¡Seguirían siendo PERDEDORES!-_Su pareja estaba sonrojada de la vergüenza, y en cuanto el dijo eso. Ella lo abofeteo y se fue del escenario molesto. Los descalificaron...-

Seguía Ayumi.

_-¿Qué piensas de los muchachos que violan a las mujeres?-_Era buena actriz sabía como fingir dulzura en esos momentos. Pero solamente Izayoi veía en esa mujer lo que era, una muchacha ruin y fea por dentro. Deseaba destruir a las personas con golpes y palabras, en pocas palabras fue lo que Izayoi posiblemente era en esos momentos-

-_Esta mal, una mujer es débil por naturaleza y no tiene la fuerza suficiente para defenderse...Y de esos muchachos solo podría sentir lastima al querer lastimar a una delicada mujer...-_Buena respuesta, tubo solamente un nuevo y los demás dieces-

La pareja hueca de Inuyasha. Posiblemente iba a terminar siendo una estrella porno.

-_¿Qué piensas del abuso?-_No la más brillante de los crayones, pensó Inuyasha refiriéndose de su pareja-

-_Es lo que haría una persona vulgar si es que puedo describirla, como mi compañera Ayumi...Ella encuentra placer en abusar diariamente verbalmente de mi compañera Kagome, y creo que la forma en que abusa y la daña psicológicamente esta mal...Es decir eso haría una persona de baja categoría...-_Hubo muchas especulaciones, Ayumi se enfureció...Y por obvias razones tal vez porque Inuyasha estaba seduciendo con sus miradas a las juezas. La dieron diez todas-

Y después fue hora de que cada pareja hiciera su talento. Primero fue Sango con su pareja, los cuales bailaron un poco de tango. La verdad es que bailaron muy bien, y Sango aunque fuera chico demostraba su cintura con esos movimientos atractivos.

Inuyasha y su pareja interpretaron a una pareja de casados. Y la verdad es que muchos rieron, al final terminaban los dos fingiendo que se ahorcaban. Ayumi y su pareja tocaron el violín.

Ayumi usaba un regulador para guitarras, mientras su pareja bailaba al ritmo de su canción. La canción de Ayumi era violenta. Y dramática, muchos quedaron hipnotizados ante su forma de tocar el violín y ante la forma graciosa de su pareja de bailar.

Y por ultimo estaban Kagome y Akira.

Kagome y Akira hicieron una leve reverencia a su público mientras Kagome iba al piano que le habían puesto, trono sus dedos mientras Akira tomaba un micrófono. Akira se había subido al piano para parecer más atractiva y femenina.

Con sus zapatillas de tacón rojo y su vestido rojo estaba llamando mucho la atención.

Kagome comenzó a tocar el piano mientras Akira cruzaba su pierna y esperaba a que la canción comenzara. Muchos se sorprendieron de escuchar esa canción.

Y en el momento en que Kagome la miró, Akira se levanto del piano y se arranco el vestido para mostrar un short de color negro, con una blusa blanca, y un sombrero. Parecía una mafiosa con estilo. Y esos zapatos le daban mucho estilo. El estilo que posiblemente Kagome le había dado.

Kagome hizo tonos graves y agudos. Enamorando al público con su técnica.

Los pies de muchos se movían.

_They told him don't you ever come around here_

_Don't wanna see your face, you better disappear_

_The fire's in their eyes and their words are really clear_

_So beat it, just beat it_

En verdad la gente se entusiasmo en cuanto escucharon la canción.

Kagome le hacia eco al "beat it".

_You better run, you better do what you can_

_Don't wanna see no blood, don't be a macho man_

_You wanna be tough, better do what you can_

_So beat it, but you wanna be bad._

El rostro facial de Akira al momento de cantar era en verdad sorprendente. Kagome simplemente se preocupaba por terminar de tocar el piano.

_Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it_

_No one wants to be defeated_

_Showin' how funky and strong is your fight_

_It doesn't matter who's wrong or right_

_Just beat it, beat it_

_Just beat it, beat it_

_Just beat it, beat it_

_Just beat it, beat it_

_They're out to get you, better leave while you can_

_Don't wanna be a boy, you wanna be a man_

_You wanna stay alive, better do what you can_

_So beat it, just beat it_

_You have to show them that you're really not scared_

_You're playin' with your life, this ain't no truth or dare_

_They'll kick you, then they beat you,_

_Then they'll tell you it's fair_

_So beat it, but you wanna be bad_

_Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it_

_No one wants to be defeated_

_Showin' how funky and strong is your fight_

_It doesn't matter who's wrong or right_

Fue el solo de Kagome en el que pudo usar los tonos más graves, y podía ver el rostro de Ayumi. Estaba muerta de coraje. Akira se acercó para que Kagome cantara un poco.

-IT DOESN'T MATTER WHO'S THE WRONG OR RIGHT-Cantó Kagome mientras al final de la canción terminaban las dos diciendo "just beat it" y Akira se dejaba caer sobre las piernas de Kagome mientras el público aplaudía-

Y no solamente cantaron ellas, también el público canto.

Era hora de decir los ganadores, así que las muchachas fueron a poner otra ropa de gala, mientras Kagome cambiaba su corbata. El concurso empezó mientras veía como todas estaban saliendo apresuradas, en los brazos del escenario no estaba Akira. Así que fue a buscarla a los tocadores, pudo escuchar un llanto mientras Kagome veía como estaba Akira viendo su vestido roto.

-¡Oh, no!-Dijo Kagome mientras miraba a todos lados, necesitaba encontrar un vestido y rápido.-Escucha...Yo voy a cubrirte, confía en mi...-Akira asintió mientras se colocaba el vestido, solamente era una mancha rojiza en la parte trasera, y una pequeña mancha en su cintura. La ayudo a caminar apresurada mientras ambas entraban al escenario. Los jueces veían la forma en que cada pareja agarraba a su pareja, y vieron la forma en que Kagome había colocado delante de ella a Akira y luego la abrazaba por la cintura para que así no vieran su mancha rojiza-Sonríe...-Le susurró Kagome mientras Akira sonreía aun más y entonces se separaba de Kagome para demostrar su vestido manchado-

-_¡LOS VOTOS ESTAN LISTOS!_-Grito la representadora mientras muchos gritaban en entusiasmo-

Todas estaban sudando de los nervios, Akira estaba sonriendo mientras miraba a Kagome. No importaba si no ganaban.

-_¡Nuestro rey es...Inuyasha y reina Cindy!-_Muchos gritaron de entusiasmo mientras Kagome sonreía, y hacia fuerza para cargar a Akira y darle vueltas-

-¡felicidades!-Dijo Kagome mientras la cargaba como princesa para que llegar a su corona-

_-¡Y ahora nuestros príncipes!_-Dijo la representante aun más entusiasmada, muchos se levantaron de su asiento. Unos cruzaron sus dedos para desear suerte en su selección-¡_Kagome y Akira!_-Kagome cargó a Akira mientras la hacia girar y luego ambas iban a recibir su corona y sus flores-_¡Y ahora un pequeño baile!-_Pusieron una canción real mientras Inuyasha sacaba a bailar a su pareja, y entonces Kagome sacaba a bailar a Akira-

Por ese momento las luces brillaron para ella, la madre de Inuyasha sonrió de orgullo mientras veía a las otras mujeres celosas que miraban a los ganadores.

Antes de que terminara de bailar, Sango ya las había abrazado mientras las tres sonreían.

-Nadie le gana a Michael Jackson...-Dijo Sango en tono de broma mientras luego bailaba con su pareja-

Fue algo divertido y espontaneo. Pero Ayumi no quedo conforme, basto una peligrosa mirada de esa muchacha para que sus órdenes fueran complacidas.

Fue algo muy cruel a decir verdad, un par de muchachos subieron rápido al escenario mientras Ayumi sonreía. En cuestión de segundos con pistolas llenas de agua la bañaron toda. Y al haber terminado se fueron corriendo mientras Kagome simplemente dejaba de bailar con una Akira la cual había sido humillada al enseñar ese vestido pintado de rojo.

Pero no estaba ni un poco triste porque su mamá la estaba viendo, así que simplemente sonrió mientras agitaba su cuerpo y entonces se soltaba un poco el saco y desabrochaba su camiseta dejando ver una camiseta delgada blanca y entonces continuaba riendo con Akira.

-Akira...-Dijo Kagome mientras dejaba de sonreír para ver a la muchacha sorprendida-¿Cómo se le llama al que esta cerca de ganar pero no gana?-Preguntó Kagome burlesca mientras Kagome enseñaba una pose arrogante y entonces hacia una L con sus dedos-Perdedores-Y al decir esto le guiño el ojo mientras continuaba sonriendo-

Y entonces todos los alumnos festejaron con los estudiantes a los cuales admiraban, y antes de que Kagome fuera a saludar a su mamá vio como ella estaba sonriendo con orgullo. Bajo las escaleras mientras abrazaba a su mamá, se veía fina y hermosa. Rejuvenecida y hasta serena.

-¿Me extrañaste?-Preguntó su mamá mientras Kagome asentía y entonces su mamá sonreía-Mírate toda empapada...-Dijo su mamá mientras Kagome se encogía de hombros-Lamento lo de Misaki...-Kagome asintió mientras entonces abrazaba con más fuerza a su mamá-Kagome tenemos que hablar, luego hablamos...-Kagome asintió mientras iba a festejar con sus amigos-

En ese momento no supo que las palabras de su mamá iban a cambiar más su vida.

**Continuará.**

**N/A:**

Ahhh me siento mal!

Asi se las pongo Sali con mi prima ayer y me enferme. Una cosa muy mala! Y FEA.

**DEJEN REVIEWS, BEIBYS!**

"_Me canse de esperar al príncipe ideal,_

_Así que prefiero al chico rudo con tatuajes y con motocicleta"_

**BY:WILLNIRA,DARLING!**


	21. Ojos

**El rey dice.. **

_**Notas previas: **_

"**Creo que el teniente Dan odiaba tanto que le dijeran invalido, como yo odiaba que me dijeran estúpido" Forrest Gump.**

**Órden 21: Ojos...**

"_No soy tan hermosa como las chicas desnudas de las revistas que tu lees,_

_Y no te pediré perdón por eso"_

No contaba los días que pasaba con su mamá y vaya que hizo mal en no hacerlo.

Había renunciado al trabajo de Inuyasha, ya no deseaba ser una sirvienta. Al contrario deseaba trabajar en la televisión para así convertirse en una reportera. Siempre fue muy indecisa respecto a su futuro, al principio deseaba ser una doctora. Pero después simplemente decidió escoger otra cosa, algo más adaptable para ella.

La compañía de su madre era muy grande y divina, poco a poco su corazón se reparaba de la muerte de Misaki y latía como normalmente los otros corazones latían a diferente ritmo.

No tenía el tiempo para desperdiciar, esa plática jamás la tubo con su mamá pero no la iba a mencionar porque posiblemente iban a terminar discutiendo. Le compró una bufanda de colores ya que comenzaba a hacer frío, el verano poco a poco se iba acabando al igual que los días del mes.

Un mes con su madre y para pasar más el tiempo se dejo venir otro.

¿Inuyasha?, bueno el faltaba a clases debido a que tenía trabajo que hacer y ella aunque tenía trabajo no faltaba a clases. Dos meses con su madre, y ante cada día que pasaba la sonrisa de su madre era más falsa. Deseaba hablarle y decirle que no la odiaba, pero no podía hacerlo porque posiblemente estaría mintiendo. No, no la odiaba porque ella jamás llegaría a odiar a su madre. Pero no estaba contenta con el hecho de que estuvo sola por mucho tiempo.

Comió la comida de su mamá y sonrió en cuanto sintió un beso en su frente, ella alguna vez le dio besos en la mejilla a Misaki; Su mamá no tomo asiento, simplemente la observo comer. Trato de usar los cubiertos y no de masticar con la boca abierta, no eructo lo que era bueno. A si su mamá la regaño por la mayor cantidad de cervezas que tenía en su refrigerador y por la botella de tequila que tenía en un cuarto y otra de vodka. Y los cigarros que estaban escondidos en la cocina, bueno. Esos habían desaparecido misteriosamente. Y su mamá tenía MUCHO que ver.

Termino su comida y fue a lavarse los dientes, sonrió frente al espejo mientras luego salía para comenzar a hacer un poco su tarea. Una mamá era muy practica sabe como quieres las cosas y donde las quieres, y para no molestarse con ellas es necesario hacerles entender que 'su cuarto era una zona prohibida que limpiar'. A menos que ella quisiera limpiarla entonces la habitación no debería de ser tocada. No le daba vergüenza tener un par de camisetas arrugadas en su closet ni siquiera le interesaba que había colillas de cigarro debajo de su cama, que por cierto ya no estaban.

Su tocador estaba un poco desarreglado, había cremas por todos lados y perfumes. Algunos de esos finos perfumes eran de los que te regalaban en los centros comerciales. Era adicta a lo gratis, una vez en preparatoria solamente porque inyectarse era gratis ella se inyecto. Sus amigas no sabían si quedarse en shock o si avergonzarse, pero se convirtió en una buena anécdota. ¿Las revistas de la escuela? Tenía algunas en su cuarto solamente porque eran gratis, ¿Las muestras de comida del súper? Las probaba todas, aunque no le gustara la mostaza.

En fin, de seguro entendieron el punto de que tenía ese fetichismo por las cosas que eran gratis.

Antes de tomar su lapicero y comenzar a contestar esas preguntas que le habían dejado vio que su mamá estaba aclarando su garganta.

Eran las tres y media de la tarde, tenía mucha tarea y su mamá no ayudaba demasiado con ese sonido infernal. Le gustaría decirle "Hey, hay televisión..." pero sería una falta de respeto.

-¿Sabes que hay televisión?-Preguntó de manera arrogante mientras luego mordía su lengua y su mamá levantaba su ceja para verla de manera molesta-

-De acuerdo...Sabes que siempre he sido así tu me contestas de esa forma y yo lo hare, no se donde demonios sacaste ese carácter tan arrogante...-La mamá de Kagome guardó silencio un par de segundos, fue como una forma cruda de decirse la verdad en su mente. Sonrió de manera débil provocando un poco de miedo en Kagome-No eres mi hija-Kagome la miró de manera confundida por breves segundos, y después comenzó a reírse-Y no es una broma...-Se estaba riendo demasiado, y eso le causo molestia a su mamá. La señora miró su reloj-¿Recuerdas aquel señor que viste en el hospital?-Ella negó mientras su mamá la miraba de manera seria-Ese señor es tu abuelo, eres asquerosamente rica que...El simple hecho de haberte hecho trabajar como sirvienta me provoca repulsión-Kagome comenzó a reírse aun más-

-Que buena broma, en serio...-Dijo mientras su mamá simplemente sonreía y entonces Kagome comenzaba a hacer su tarea-

Sin decirle alguna explicación, su mamá de manera discreta fue a hacer las maletas de Kagome. Guardo ropa interior, y cosas que ella iba a utilizar.

Tocaron a la puerta de manera desesperada, así que de manera tranquila fue a abrir la puerta. De seguro era Ayame o Sango esas dos siempre tocaban de manera desesperada, al abrir la puerta se encontró con un par de hombres vestidos de negro y luego vio como su mamá le daba sus maletas a esos hombres.

Ante esa sorpresa simplemente estornudo y luego miro a las personas las cuales la tomaban de manera apresurada.

-Señorita Higurashi tenga el favor de acompañarnos...-Dijo ese hombre calvo con un aliento de menta mientras Kagome trataba de resistirse pero al final terminaba yendo con ellos a la fuerza. No importo cuanto gritara por ayuda, ellos simplemente cubrieron su boca con algo y comenzaron a llevársela a la fuerza-

Su cabeza comenzó a girar por breves minutos, y la voz ya no salió más de su boca.

Creía tanto en el miedo como creía en Dios y ese miedo era muestra de que creía en Dios.

La cargaron como una princesa, y después durmió.

--

El tic-tac era el sonido musical que esa casa tenía, y el sonido católico de ese reloj al dar las doce de la noche la despertó. Su cabeza se sentía pesada al igual que su cuerpo, un vago recuerdo de que había sido llevada a la fuerza llegó a su mente y entonces vio en donde se encontraba.

Recordaba a esa persona, pero su memoria jamás era muy buena. Ese señor ya mayor estaba sentado en una silla muy fina de cuero negra.

Mirándola como si hubiera encontrado a alguien muy querido.

Se sintió enferma por breves segundos, trato de decir algo pero el señor estaba sonriéndole de una manera agradable. No con arrogancia o despecho. Con amabilidad. Una amabilidad que le sorprendió, el cuarto era demasiado elegante. Tenía ese aspecto aristocrático que ella jamás tendría y las decoraciones de ese cuarto le regalaban una exquisita visión a sus pobres y cansados ojos.

Las doce de la noche y no estaba dormida, era tan ruda. Últimamente era muy ruda, quiso reír ante el pensamiento de que era ruda. Se había dormido más tarde que eso.

Había unas flores hermosas que todavía tenían ese aroma femenino que a ella le encantaba.

-Creí que no volvería a verte-Ella simplemente se sintió cohibida por demostrar un aspecto tan infantil al ver esa casa tan lujosa. El señor estaba complacido de haberla sorprendido con su decoración-Espero que ya sepas quien eres-Kagome simplemente negó mientras se sentaba de manera correcta, y para ella de manera correcta era cruzar sus piernas encima de ese sofá costoso que hizo ruido al momento en que se movió-Eres mi nieta, Kagome Higurashi...-Kagome sintió que sus ojos se le iban a salir al igual que la saliva-Heredera de mi fortuna...-Su corazón estaba latiendo de una manera exagerada-

¿Era una cenicienta?

-Debe de ser un error, yo soy hija de una sirvienta y no tengo en mi sangre la más ligera aristocracia o riqueza de la que usted posee-La manera correcta y a la vez agria de hablar le sorprendió a ese señor. Gyoma Higurashi por primera vez estaba sonriendo-

-Eres hija de mi querido hijo, Otani Higurashi-No tenía nada de sentido lo que el estaba diciendo, pero decidió fingir que le creía-¡Oh, créeme! Yo lo sé, la mujer que te ha cuidado durante dieciocho años lo hizo porque tus padres murieron y yo enferme...-Kagome levanto su ceja mientras intentaba buscarle un poco de lógica-Nadie podía cuidarte y al ser mi única heredera deseaba protegerte...El trato fue el siguiente 'Ustedes cuidaran de mi nieta hasta que cumpla los dieciocho, cuando ella tenga edad suficiente yo la buscare y la recuperare...Para que se haga cargo de las cosas que yo no podre seguirme haciendo cargo'-Su voz era seria y ruda, una voz que alguna vez ella utilizo en las personas que le molestaban-

-No tiene sentido, así que regresare a casa...Con mi mamá-Se levanto mientras comenzaba a retirarse pero noto como ese hombre se levantaba apresurado y la detenía por el brazo con mucho temor-

-Por favor...Estoy enfermo del corazón...Puedes ignorar que eres millonaria pero no que eres mi nieta...-Dijo mientras Kagome mordía sus labios y entonces sonreía con un poco de arrogancia-

-Me quedare dos meses con usted, pero a cambio debe de prometerme que mi mamá vivirá de manera cómoda...-Su abuelo sonrió de manera dulce mientras sonreía y le comenzaba a contar cosas-

Las historias que el contaba eran historias que alguna vez ella escucho de su madre, los retratos hechos en pintura reflejaban la familia Higurashi, demasiadas fotografías con el apellido Higurashi. Retratos de personas que habían llevado el apellido Higurashi, y comenzó a ver el parecido en todas esas personas.

Los ojos eran de una forma específica que solamente ella pudo hacer la diferencia, y las mujeres poseían una belleza sin igual. Una sirvienta la llevó a su cuarto hasta que termino de escuchar la historia de sus padres proveniente de su abuelo. Cada pasillo de esa casa llevaba a un lugar diferente, y la sirvienta la miraba con tanto respeto que hasta le daba miedo. Un par de puertas blancas le detuvieron su paso y la sirvienta las abrió por ella mientras la dejaba entrar al que iba a ser su cuarto.

Y en cuanto dio un paso se sintió como una princesa, era como un departamento enorme. Era como una casa adentro de otra cosa, muebles que decoraban su cuarto elegantes. Había decoraciones de vidrio o cristal, y una fotografía de los que eran sus padres y ella de pequeña, decidió voltear esa fotografía para tratar de hacerse creer que era mentira. Su cama era enorme. En cuestión de minutos vio su baño, era más grande que todos los cuartos que había tenido. Y no podía creer que la pared de azulejos estaba decorada, todo era al estilo japonés antiguo.

Y odiaba admitirlo pero le gustaba. La sirvienta aclaro su garganta y luego aplaudió y entraron otras dos sirvientas con un par de prendas.

-¿Desea una bata para dormir?-Preguntó la sirvienta mientras las sirvientas enseñaban sus conjuntos, era de todos los colores. Escogió uno de color azul, mientras entonces sonreía-Vendré a despertarla para que no llegue tarde a sus clases y escogeremos su ropa-Kagome sonrió mientras negaba-

-No, yo traigo mi propia ropa-Dijo Kagome mientras señalaba su maleta, definitivamente faltaban cosas y la sirvienta simplemente trato de no hacer una mueca pero termino asintiendo-

-Habrán un par de sirvientas afuera por si se le ofrece algo...-Dijo la mujer mientras comenzaba a retirarse, ella asintió y entonces entro al baño para cambiarse-

En realidad ella jamás pidió ser una niña rica. No deseaba ser rica.

Estaba tan acostumbrada a esas camas baratas que esa cama le provoco dolor en su espalda. Y aunque la cama le torturaba la espalda, no pudo dormir. Esa vez las cosas si que eran más duras, es decir. Su mamá no era su mamá y de repente este señor resultaba ser su abuelo y cabe recordar que tiene mucho dinero.

De seguro si fuera interesada ya estuviera diciéndole abuelo, pero no. Ella no era así. Ese no era su estilo.

'_Úsame, viólame, ámame'_

Su cerebro se desconecto de la realidad por breves minutos, y solamente pudo dormir por un par de horas. La sirvienta la despertó a las cinco de la mañana mientras la llevaba a que se bañara, después ella tubo que ir a desayunar. Lavo sus dientes, y después se metió en el baño para usar la secadora. Seco su cabello pero la sirvienta ya se encontraba tocando diciendo que se le estaba haciendo tarde.

¿Cómo se le pudo haber hecho tarde? No sabía. Bueno en realidad si demoró mucho tiempo en tomarse el café y aparte de que cuando quiso sacar algo de su ropa curiosamente su maleta ya se encontraba, así que la sirvienta la llevó a su armario por así decirlo.

Se le abrió la boca de manera enorme y vio la ropa que había, toda era ropa fina y posiblemente era el último grito de moda. Había miles pares de zapatos, zapatillas pero no había tenis. Trato de agarrar cualquier cosa porque en realidad se le estaba haciendo tarde. Agarró un pantalón un poco ajustado, unas zapatillas de colores y una camiseta muy elegante. Colocó los lentes que había en su tocador y simplemente comenzó a salir apurada, la sirvienta la guio hacia la puerta principal para comenzar a irse. Y al ver la limosina blanca que la estaba esperando decidió negar.

-¿Mi mamá no trajo nada?-Las sirvientas la miraron confundida. Y entonces su mamá o mejor dicho la persona que había querido ser su mamá estaba sosteniendo una bolsa y un par de llaves-¡Gracias!-Dijo mientras hacia la señal de la paz y comenzaba a irse corriendo-¡Díganle buenos días al señor!-Gritó mientras luego se tropezaba por haber corrido con tacones, la sirvienta iba a ir rápido a ayudarla a levantarse pero ella se apresuro a levantarse y a irse corriendo-

No tuvo tiempo para ver su pantalón. Le abrieron el portón mientras subía a su carro de manera apresurada.

Ese no era su mejor día, no tenía su ropa. Y se sentía tonta. Le faltaba un letrero que dijera "¡Soy una tonta!" pero al parecer la ropa ya lo decía. Aceleró en cuanto el primer semáforo estuvo en verde, impidió el paso a una viejita simplemente porque estaba molesta. Y entro como el mismo diablo a su escuela, tomo su mochila mientras comenzaba a salir de su carro, su cabello era un asco. Es decir tenía tunas partes secas y otras húmedas, y la verdad es que el chongo en que lo tenía sujetado gritaba que era aun más tonta.

Se apresuro a ir a su salón mientras veía como no había nadie, y en cuanto vio a un muchacho de su salón se apresuro a ir a tomarlo de la mano.

-¿y la profesora?-Preguntó Kagome mientras el simplemente se encogía de hombros-¿Hasta que hora tenemos clases?-Preguntó Kagome mientras el muchacho simplemente le decía que hasta la tercera clase-

Eso eran como cuatro horas libres.

Fue a la cafetería a fumar un poco y logro ver lo que ella había esperado, como todos la observaron de manera rara. Decidió esconderse un poco y pasar desapercibida pero eso no funciono ya que aun así todos la estaban viendo.

-¡Lindos zapatos!-Dijo una muchacha mientras ella miraba sus zapatos. Y sintió ganas de vomitar, en realidad no eran lindos. Eran unas simples zapatillas de colores muy normales. Roló sus ojos mientras sentía el dolor en su rodilla que había ignorado-

No se había rasurado en dos días, así que bueno...Sus piernas estaban algo peludas.

-¡Me lleva!-Dijo mientras veía su rodilla. Tenía sangre y se veía asqueroso-Que asco...-Susurró mientras comenzaba a levantarse para ir a la enfermería-

Llegar a la enfermería fue sencillo. Y como no había nadie decidió atenderse ella sola.

-Estúpidos zapatos, estúpida ropa...Me veo estúpida...-Dijo molesta mientras terminaba de ponerse la gasa en su cortada. Ahora iba a tener que enseñar su pierna ¡Y estaba peluda!-¡Arg! Debería de regresarme a casa-Dijo aun más molesta mientras comenzaba a irse, ahora si todos la estaban viendo. Se veía graciosa y no deseaba serlo-

Se sentía como un terremoto que no había destruido casas, o como un gordo sin gordos senos. La atención la ganaba siempre por su deseo de no tenerlo, regresó a la casa de esa persona mientras se asomaba para que vieran los de seguridad su rostro, y en cuestión de segundos le abrieron. Para llegar a la entrada duraba unos dos minutos, y ahí estaba bajando de su carro viendo como la sirvienta ya tenía la puerta abierta y estaba haciendo una reverencia.

-¿podrías llevarme a mi cuarto?-Preguntó de manera amable mientras la sirvienta asentía, siguió los pasos de la sirvienta mientras le abría las puertas a su cuarto. Se puso una ropa más decente que encontró en ese enorme closet, y se coloco otro par de zapatos. Dejo su herida con una gasa mientras luego iba a arreglarse el cabello, y al final salió con una sonrisa. Salió de su cuarto recordando por donde había llegado a su cuarto y vio como estaba su mamá usando una ropa sencilla mientras platicaba con su abuelo-Regrese a cambiarme, regresare como en la tarde-Dijo de manera tranquila mientras las dos personas la miraban-

-Escucha Kagome...Este fin de semana tú serás anunciada como mi nieta-Kagome simplemente frunció su entrecejo y negó-

-... ¿Por qué?-Preguntó mientras su abuelo tomaba un grande suspiro y luego lo dejaba escapar con facilidad-

-Porque eres la nieta del señor Higurashi-Dijo su mamá con una débil sonrisa mientras se acercaba para acariciarle el cabello. Ante eso simplemente hizo una mueca pero decidió sonreír-

-Ah, y...Tendrás que acostumbrarte a un par de cosas-Dijo su abuelo mientras ella levantaba su ceja y entonces su mamá le pedía que tomara asiento y así lo hizo. Vio a su abuelo beber su café mientras su mamá la miraba como si la estuviera dando a libertad-Saldrás con un guardaespaldas a donde quiera que vayas-Hizo un rostro lleno de desagrado-Es por seguridad...Si quieres usar tu carro lo puedes hacer pero de preferencia deseo que cuando salgas en las noches lo hagas con un chofer...El chofer esta disponible las veinticuatro horas-Tuvo que asentir de mala gana mientras el señor simplemente sonreía-Si quieres salir debes de tener todas tus calificaciones arriba de nueve-Asintió de nuevo mientras escuchaba todas las reglas que le estaban colocando-Tomaras clases de compostura y té...Aprenderás a usar un kimono...Esta prohibido cualquier comportamiento fuera de lugar, así que de preferencia te recomiendo que no actúes de manera salvaje...Se que cada vez que sales bebes un poco y que fumas sin parar...-Eso posiblemente no era halagador para su abuelo-Y no tienes edad para fumar...-Levanto su ceja mientras rolaba sus ojos-Y luego te informare de las otras reglas...Y podrás tener tu propio estilo de ropa siempre y cuando aceptes vestirte de gala-Asintió ante eso mientras se levantaba-

-Me voy tengo clases... Ah y respecto a lo de fumar lo dejare cuando crea necesario ¿Guardaespaldas? Eso no los necesito...He golpeado a más de dos mujeres en toda mi vida y a más de dos hombres...Uno por destruir mi casa y las otras dos por haberme robado al hombre que me gustaba...-Comenzó a retirarse un poco molesta mientras veía como estaba su carro aun estacionado. Subió a el manejando de manera precavida-

-No va a ser fácil señor Higurashi, esa chica siempre hace lo que quiere...-Dijo Sounomi mientras el señor Higurashi sonreía-

-Sabré convencerla...-Dijo de manera misteriosa mientras los dos continuaban bebiendo un poco de café-

**--**

No estaba ni un poco contenta, ya que al parecer un carro negro la estaba siguiendo desde que había salido de la nueva casa que tenía.

Entro a la escuela mientras colocaba sus lentes y veía al carro estacionarse y como dos personajes vestidos de negro salían del carro, los dos la estaban siguiendo como si fuera alguien importante y en cuanto ella se giro los dos permanecieron estáticos. Se acercó a ellos mientras los dos la miraban como si fuera alguien importante.

-Estoy en la escuela aquí hay personajes normales...-Dijo mientras los dos asentían-

-Es cierto, el señor Higurashi nos dijo que uno te iba a cuidar dentro de la escuela...-Soltó un gruñido mientras comenzaba a caminar y viendo como el de baja estatura la seguía, entro a la cafetería viendo a sus amigos y notando como esa persona cuyo nombre desconocía permanecía en una esquina observando y anotando todos sus movimientos-

Más que anotarlos los analizaba.

Se sentó con sus amigas mientras comenzaba a platicar un poco y en cuanto saco un cigarro esa persona se acercó y se lo arrebato, extendió su mano mientras ella se sonrojaba.

-Señorita Higurashi podemos hacer esto de la manera normal y a la fuerza...-Dijo de manera seria mientras Kagome se cruzaba de brazos-

Ella mordió un poco su lengua mientras le daba sus cigarros y entonces ese hombre iba a sentarse a la mesa que estaba en la esquina. Sus amigas simplemente la miraron con curiosidad.

-¿Qué demonios?-Preguntó Sango mientras Kagome se encogía de hombros y entonces sus amigas reían un poco haciendo que ella también riera un poco-

Platico por varias horas con sus amigas mientras luego llegaba ese sujeto para acercarse y sacar un horario, esa persona de pequeña estatura y joven le estaba molestando.

-Es hora de su siguiente clase...-Dijo el hombre mientras ella asentía y se despedía de sus amigas-

-¿Tienes un hombre?, ¿O te llamo acosador?-Preguntó mientras comenzaba a alejarse y entonces ese hombre formaba una sonrisa-Ah y te burlas de mi...-Dijo Kagome mientras el hombre simplemente la acompañaba a su clase, Inuyasha vio como ella estaba acompañada de ese sujeto y simplemente la miró con un poco de burla-Escucha puedes regresar al carro, estaré en clases...-El hombrecillo parecía no entender así que ella tubo que hacer medidas drásticas, se giro y en cuanto sintió que el hombre la seguía se giro bruscamente para golpearle los testículos pero ese bastardo fue más rápido y termino pegada a la pared como si fuera un criminal. Su brazo casi rompiéndose, Inuyasha y varios que estaban en el pasillo miraron eso sorprendidos-De acuerdo, de acuerdo...-Dijo mientras el hombre la soltaba y entonces ella murmuraba una grosería-

Ya iba a tener más planes para ser odiosa y que ese sujeto renunciara. Camino con sus brazos cruzados mientras sonreía, ya iba a hacer que el terminara perdiendo su trabajo.

Entro a su salón mientras esa persona se quedaba afuera de su salón inspeccionando quienes entraban. Ella simplemente soltó un bufido y vio como sus compañeras la observaban.

-Escuche que te vestiste de manera graciosa-Dijo una muchacha de manera interesada mientras ella asentía-Como sea, adoro tu ropa...Es decir tu estilo...-Dijo mientras continuaba diciéndolo con honestidad-

Y entonces entro un muchacho con una sonrisa...

-¡Escuche que el señor Higurashi apareció!-Dijo mientras todos lo miraban confundidos-El hombre más rico que Inuyasha o igual-Vaya, que interesante. Pensó Kagome con sarcasmo mientras se recostaba en su asiento y entonces todos se sorprendían un poco-Y que tiene una nieta atendiendo esta escuela...Y esta en nuestro salón...-Kagome simplemente mordió sus labios en señal de sentirse incomoda. Siguió ocultando su rostro contra el escritorio para así esconderse mejor-Cuyo apellido es Higurashi...-Muchos voltearon a ver a Kagome-

-¡Kagome!-Dijo una muchacha mientras ella levantaba su rostro y entonces lograba ver como muchos ya la estaban viendo de nuevo-¡¿Por qué no lo habías dicho?!-Dijo la muchacha mientras ella simplemente se encogía de hombros-Es decir...-Todos deseaban saber un poco, otros se dedicaban a escuchar lo que ella tenía que decir, deseando captar un poco de información-

Y fue como los celulares se abrieron y los mensajes se enviaron. Haciendo correr la nueva noticia hacia los otros estudiantes.

En ese momento no deseo ser Kagome.

-La clase comienza-Dijo la profesora de manera seria mientras acomodaba sus lentes y entonces comenzaba a dar su clase en diapositivas y de manera moderna-¿Qué pasa?, ¿No escucharon?-Dijo de manera molesta mientras los alumnos se acomodaban en sus asientos y comenzaban a ver hacia el pintarrón pero siempre tratando de llamar la atención de Kagome-

Todos habían escuchado. Solamente que no deseaban ponerle atención, pensó Kagome mientras se agachaba para agarrar su mochila y descubría que la había dejado en su camioneta. Todo por el idiota que estaba afuera.

-¿Profesora puedo ir por mi mochila?-Preguntó mientras la profesora reía como si hubiera escuchado una broma-

-No, podría escribir con su uña en el escritorio si es que lo desea-Kagome levanto su ceja mientras se quedaba un poco fuera de onda, es decir. Nadie necesitaba hablar de esa manera-

Se sintió ofendida.

-Disculpe pero creo que no merecía que me hablara así-Habló con una voz clara mientras la profesora cruzaba sus brazos y acomodaba sus lentes, la atmosfera de su salón se puso un poco pesada-Es decir ya se que a veces no entiendo muchas cosas-Normalmente casi nadie entendería de lo que la profesora hablara por más atención que le pusieran-Y no soy la mejor alumna de la clase pero creo que merezco un buen trato...Al igual que mis compañeros-No iba a dejar que una vieja de cincuenta años la tratara como escoria-

-De acuerdo...-La maestra iba a decir algo feo, lo sentía. Por eso su corazón latía con fuerza-Buena suerte en el examen final señorita Higurashi...Acaba de exiliar de mi mente la razón de una exención...-Su voz era tan aguda que apenas y le entendía. Pero eso si que lo entendió-Hasta luego...La espero el siguiente mes sin falta y con una mejor conducta...-Hizo una mueca mientras caminaba por el salón con esa mochila mal hecha y aparte con malos ánimos-

-Espero que usted también tenga una mejor manera de razonar con los alumnos, profesora-Salió del salón mientras la profesora la ignoraba y continuaba dando la clase-

Deseaba estampar su rostro contra esa pared.

Levanto su ceja cuando miró al sujeto que la estaba siguiendo. Y al parecer no fue a la única que sacaron de clases, Shouji también fue tratado de esa manera el motivo de el fue de que estaba usando su celular en clase.

-Creo que ya nos jodimos-Dijo Shouji mientras ambos caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela-Es decir esa mujer es una perra-Estaba totalmente de acuerdo-¿Qué onda con este sujeto?-Preguntó mientras se giraba para ver a un hombre de su estatura con un traje negro, joven y no tan feo. Es decir tenía lo suyo, era por así decirlo...Genial-

-No preguntes...-Dijo simplemente mientras iba a su camioneta y se separaba de Shouji en cuestión de minutos. Sacó su computadora y entonces el sujeto revisaba el perímetro-

En verdad parecía una idiota...

Volvió a regresar a la cafetería siendo seguida por ese sujeto, y cuando tomo asiento en la esquina el sujeto lo hizo en otra mesa. Levanto su ceja ordeno un café y se sentó en la misma banca que ese sujeto.

-Escucha...No es necesario que me sigas-Dijo de manera molesta mientras el simplemente sonreía de manera encantada. El sujeto simplemente levanto su rostro y estiro su mano-

-Ryuichi, pero dígame Ryu señorita...-Kagome le regreso el saludo mientras ambos estrechaban sus manos de una manera pacifica. Pero para Kagome no era la firma de la paz, era la firma de que iba a hacer su vida un infierno y por agarrarla de sorpresa beso su mano, ella apartó su mano y lo miro de manera molesta-

-¿Puedo confiar en ti?, es decir debes de tener unos veintitantos...-Dijo fingiendo un poco de miedo mientras el muchacho sonreía. Definitivamente era genial, cabello negro y levemente peinado con ojos perforantes de color azul-

De seguro era un extranjero.

-Soy un excelente peleador aunque no parezca...Y si tengo veintidós años...-Ella fingió sorpresa mientras se levantaba para comenzar a retirarse-

-Como sea pierdes tu tiempo para ser joven, yo puedo defenderme muy bien... Tengo piernas y brazos...-Dijo mientras sonreía y entonces se levantaba de su asiento-Y tengo lo que muchas niñas ricas no tienen...Cerebro y experiencia-Regresó a su computadora mientras le dejaba el café-Bébelo, necesitaras mucha cafeína...-Tecleo un par de cosas pero siempre teniendo la mirada azul de ese muchacho sobre su cuerpo-

Tuvieron una conferencia, los de comercio con los que estudiaban comunicaciones. Inuyasha estaba con sus amigos mientras estiraba su mano para indicarle que se fuera a sentar con el, y la verdad es que acepto su oferta. En su salón aun esperaban respuestas y aparte es de que estaba fingiendo ser novia de Inuyasha. Fingió cariño en cuanto lo vio que el creyó en ese cariño que ella mentía al darle.

-Escuche que eres asquerosamente rica...-Le susurró Inuyasha mientras sentía miles de miradas en su espalda, y al ver la mano de Kagome decidió tomarla mientras sonreía. Se sentía un poco tonto, y su corazón no paraba de latir. Y lo bueno es que apagaron las luces ya que sus mejillas estaban demasiado rojas, las de Kagome también estaban coloradas pero posiblemente no tanto como las de el-

-_Les hablaremos de sexo...-_Dijo la directora mientras todos se quedaban sorprendidos-_¡Ya sé que les hablan del sexo en la calle y en todos lados! Pero esto es algo serio, es decir...Uno nunca sabe lo que una mujer y un hombre van a hacer estando solos en un cuarto, pero más vale prevenir que tener un hijo...-_Todos estaban viéndose sin saber si reírse o sentirse avergonzados-_Llamaremos las cosas por como son...Pene y vagina...-_Kagome estaba riéndose mientras Inuyasha la veía de reojo, la luz del escenario alumbraba lo suficiente para notar que Kagome estaba divertida-_Las mujeres deben de guardar su primera vez con las personas que aman al igual que los hombres, no tiene nada de malo que sean vírgenes...Yo fui virgen hasta mis veinte años-_De acuerdo eso ya era extraño, Inuyasha levanto su ceja-_¿Cómo tener una relación sana? Bueno lo mejor que pueden hacer es abstenerse pero se que muchos no lo han hecho...-_Unos estaban realmente incómodos, y Kagome estaba segura de que la hija de la directora estaba más incomoda que nadie-_Siempre deben de llevar un condón, es decir...Hombres por favor...Ustedes hacen el trabajo sucio ustedes deben de comprarlos ¿Mujeres? Simplemente rechacen esas situaciones de sexo..-_La plática era demasiado divertida-

Hizo reír a muchos adolescentes y a Kagome.

-_Ocupare dos estudiantes...Un hombre y una mujer...-_Shouji por hacer la maldad le pico el trasero a Inuyasha haciendo que el se levantara de su asiento y terminara levantándose junto a Kagome-_¡Vaya, la pareja más hablada de la semana!-_Dijo la directora entusiasmada mientras todos los entusiasmaban a que pasaran y al final terminaron pasando lo que fue una vergüenza para los dos adolescentes-

Subieron al escenario mientras la directora les indicaba que tomaran asiento en los dos bancos que había colocado su secretaria.

-_Inuyasha como la invitarías a tener relaciones...-_Dijo la directora por el micrófono mientras Kagome miraba a todos lados nerviosa, Inuyasha parecía estar muy acostumbrado a eso pero ella no-_Sin temor...-_Aclaro la directora de nuevo mientras le daba el micrófono a Kagome-

-_Luces como la chica que quiero tener en mi cama... ¿Quieres hacerlo?-_Muchos se rieron sabiendo que Inuyasha estaba bromeando pero en realidad Inuyasha había utilizado esa línea con muchas chicas y todas terminaban aceptando-

-_¿Qué dirás Kagome?, ¿Quedar embarazada o abstenerte?-_Deseaba que pasaran a la siguiente pregunta-

-_Lo siento...Pero no estoy lista-_Dijo Kagome con una sonrisa mientras la directora le quitaba el micrófono y miraba a Inuyasha-

-_Esa manera de invitar a una chica a tener relaciones no fue la adecuada...Normalmente se trata de estimular a la chica y así hacer uso del condón... ¡Condón!-_Dijo la directora mientras pasaba la secretaria con un condón-_¡Inuyasha nos enseñara a colocarse un condón!-_Kagome estaba riéndose mientras volteaba su rostro y les demostraba a todos una faceta nueva de ella. Inuyasha simplemente se levanto para enseñar el condón como si fuera un producto de belleza y lo modelo. Lo abrió poco a poco mientras lo estiraba totalmente y luego fue con la directora para burlarse un poco-

-_Perdón pero...Creo que ocupare uno más grande...Con esto y apenas me cabe la...-_La directora le quito el micrófono ya que no iba a tolerar un comportamiento vulgar pero todos se empezaron a reír mientras Shouji se levantaba y gritaba un: "¡Ya quisieras!"-

Después la directora los hizo fingir que estaban a punto de tener relaciones, Kagome negó pero la directora estaba insistiendo aparte de que no tenía nada de malo un par de besos y más porque eran novios.

-_Finjan que es su primer beso...-_Les indico la directora mientras ella le guiñaba el ojo, el asintió mientras los dos giraban sus cabezas hacia el mismo lado. Muchos rieron ya que ellos dos eran graciosos, cuando ella giraba a la izquierda el giraba a la derecha, el caso es de que ella comenzó a reír mientras notaba que esa vez ya no lo habían hecho de broma. ¡En realidad después del segundo intento los dos se habían equivocado y terminaban haciéndolo del mismo lado! Fue gracioso y simplemente iba a negar para decirle a la directora pero Inuyasha hizo algo repentino. ¡El la beso! De manera sorpresiva-

Intento hacerse para atrás y trato de seguir el beso, pero el estaba haciéndolo demasiado dulce. ¡Y muchas personas los estaban viendo! Estaba estática, se separo de él sonrojada mientras reía de manera nerviosa.

-_¡QUE BESO!_-Gritó la directora de manera entusiasta mientras muchos aplaudían-_Muy bien todo comienza con un beso y cuando menos te das cuenta ya estas desnuda y con las piernas abiertas-_La directora creía que hablaba de manera sucia-_Pueden regresar a sus lugares, ¡Otra pareja!-_Dijo la directora mientras los dos bajaban las escaleras nerviosos y regresaban a tomar asiento-

El regresó como el macho que era, pero ella estaba un poco avergonzada. Se levanto para ir al baño mientras salía del auditorio sintiendo miles de miradas perforando su espalda, llevó el dorso de su mano a su boca mientras recargaba su espalda en la pared, sintió los pocos rayos sobre sus pies mientras tomaba varios respiros.

¿Por qué el hacía lo que quería?

Fue al baño mientras veía su rostro sonrojado. Deseaba que eso fuera rubor, pero en cuanto talló sus mejillas noto que no había rubor era el color rojizo de sus mejillas. Y sus labios aun estaban levemente húmedos, trato de tallar sus labios con su mano pero simplemente se detuvo al momento en que sus manos tocaron sus labios.

Tragó con fuerza mientras veía la hora en su reloj, necesitaba actuar con normalidad. Es decir no estaba nerviosa, no era su primer beso. Y no iba a ser el último, salió del baño con una sonrisa mientras regresaba al auditorio al parecer la otra pareja no tenía nada de vergüenza pues se besaban como si jamás se hubieran besado y ni decir de los gemidos que ellos estaban soltando, muchos estaban viendo el espectáculo pero otras muchachas estaban simplemente mirando a otro lado. Y cuando esos dos se separaron Kagome pudo ver que ahí estaba Ayumi. Con razón todos estaban viéndola, deseando que sus ojos captaran una pequeña visión de sus calzones y se estaba besando con su amigo.

No se sorprendió la verdad, y en cuanto se bajo de ese asiento lo hizo con mucha feminidad. Sonrió y tomo de la mano a su 'pareja' mientras clavaba sus venenosos ojos sobre ella; Oh, así que Ayumi supo que ella la había visto, sonrió mientras regresaba a ver a Inuyasha y tomaba asiento. Ayumi la estaba viendo, así que debía de darle un buen espectáculo.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Inuyasha mientras veía esa hermosa sonrisa por parte de Kagome, definitivamente Shouji lo había gravado besando a Kagome y le había mandado el video a Miroku, Kouga y a Bankotsu-

Por primera vez esos tres perdedores desearon ir a la escuela, ya que vieron como Inuyasha besaba a una mujer. Vieron como EL iniciaba un beso ya que normalmente rea todo lo contrario.

-Ayumi me esta viendo...-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras movía sus labios de una manera un poco exagerada y entonces Inuyasha la miraba divertido, le acarició el cabello mientras veía como ella cerraba sus ojos de manera divertida-¿Qué haces?-Preguntó mientras de reojo veía el rostro de odio que Ayumi le estaba dando-

-Shh, se esta muriendo de envidia-Mintió ya que no había visto a Ayumi, había aprovechado como idiota ver los ojos de Kagome ya que no deseaba desperdiciar ni un solo minuto para ver a una mujer cuyos ojos solamente destilaban veneno-

La conferencia termino y entonces todos se levantaron para estirarse incluso el mientras reía con Shouji y ella simplemente mordía un poco su lengua. Su corazón estaba latiendo con mucha fuerza y sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarse, en realidad las manos de Inuyasha eran muy suaves...

Demasiado suaves.

La directora había dicho que la conferencia había terminado, pero no había acabado de hablar.

-_Tienen una semana libre para prepararse para sus exámenes, les recomiendo que estudien mucho en esa semana...Recuerden que ustedes son el futuro de este país-_Muchos aplaudieron, la directora era demasiado agradable. Divertida y a la vez estricta, la combinación perfecta al parecer de Kagome-

Así que tenía una semana libre. Salió simplemente para ver como su guardaespaldas estaba sujetando su mochila y la estaba mirando de manera agradable.

-¿Qué dirá tu abuelo al ver que un Taisho te beso?-Preguntó en susurró mientras ella simplemente sonreía-

-No me importa-Dijo ella mientras comenzaba a caminar apresurada mientras veía como estaba Sango viéndola de manera sorprendida al igual que Ayame, las dos se acercaron apresuradas a ella mientras las dos la miraban como si ya supieran quien era ella-

-¿Así que eres la nueva cenicienta?-Preguntó de manera agradable Ayame mientras ella simplemente se encogía de hombros-

-Algo así...-Dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras sus amigas reían-

-Tienes que invitarnos a tu nueva casa-Dijo Sango mientras ella asentía y entonces las tres comenzaban a salir de la escuela seguidas por el guardaespaldas de Kagome-

Iba escuchando las cosas que sus amigas decían y ninguna de ellas era una crítica.

Llegar a su casa fue sencillo y le gusto ver sus reacciones, sus ojos estaban viendo todas las cosas que abarcaban en el jardín y simplemente las rodillas de Ayame no pudieron tolerar el ver una casa elegante, grande y coqueta.

Era la casa más extravagante que ellas hubieran visto, y eso que habían ido a muchas cosas. Algunas calles posiblemente no las recordaban ya que las manejaban con alcohol. Las tres fueron guiadas al cuarto de Kagome en donde las dos muchachas se sorprendieron de ver tan extravagante cuarto, Kagome pidió que le llevaran un par de galletas con refresco mientras sus amigas se quitaban sus zapatos y se acostaban en su grande cama con colchas y fundas rosadas.

-¿Y...?-Empezó Sango mientras Kagome simplemente se sentaba cerca de sus amigas, recargo su cabeza sobre las piernas de Ayame mientras sus dos amigas la observaban con curiosidad-

-Al parecer mi mamá no fue mi mamá, simplemente era la asistente de mi mamá...Se hizo pasar por ella porque mis padres murieron así que...El tiempo paso y a los dieciocho yo debía de volver pero...-No deseaba llorar, la sirvienta entro para dejarles las galletas y los refrescos con una sonrisa mientras Kagome le regresaba la sonrisa-Y ahora soy...Kagome Higurashi...-Dijo mientras sus amigas sonreían, escuchó el susurró quebradizo de Ayame perderse en el espacio y el tiempo-

-Es genial Kagome...-Su voz era tan tranquila como su carácter. El corazón de Ayame siempre estaba disponible para cualquier amigo. Y entonces ¿Por qué no tenía novio? Porque ella estaba sucia, o al menos eso decía ella de manera histérica cuando entraba en sus ataques nerviosos y esquizofrénicos. Estaba tan sucia como la mente de un pervertido-Siempre te he admirado...-Lo dijo mientras miraba a su amiga-Por más problemas que tengas siempre los guardas y no los demuestras, debes de confiar más en nosotras...Somos amigas por eso...Y en verdad me alegro que puedas tener todo esto...-Dijo mientras Sango abrazaba a sus amigas-

-¡Oh, Dios, que marica eres Ayame!-Dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar ocultando sus dulces lágrimas en el cuello de Kagome y así abrazaba a sus dos amigas-¡Las odio a las dos, siempre me hacen ver marica! Ustedes dicen cosas tristes y yo siempre lloro... ¿Quiénes se creen?-Dijo mientras Ayame y Kagome compartían una traviesa sonrisa-¡mírenme!-Dijo mientras se separaba de sus amigas y demostraba sus ojos húmedos-

-Tengo guardaespaldas...-Dijo mientras fingía que era genial, sus amigas levantaron su ceja-

-Y lo deseas matar ¿Verdad?-Preguntó de broma Sango mientras Kagome asentía entusiasmada. Sango escuchó su celular comenzar a sonar y entonces vio quien la estaba llamando-_Si, si, si...Discúlpeme jefe pero yo le dije que iba a llegar tarde... Ya voy para allá... Ayame esta conmigo-_Dijo de manera maldita mientras Ayame hacia una mueca graciosa y entonces Sango le sacaba la lengua-

Y así como llegaron las dos comenzaron a irse, Kagome le dijo al chofer que las llevara y entonces fue a recorrer un poco la casa. Los cuadros que estaban colgados en verdad eran hermosos, cuadros que posiblemente eran carísimos y los artefactos de vidrios que había en esas mesas de madera traída de los Alpes. Definitivamente era una belleza el caminar por esos pasillos. No entro a los cuartos, ya que no tenía ese permiso. Pudo ver a un hombrecillo de estatura media con un par de lentes viéndola, sonrió mientras el hombrecillo le indicaba que la siguiera.

El señor este en verdad era gracioso, es decir. Su forma graciosa de caminar y la forma en que la miraba era como si la hubiera conocido desde antes, los dos entraron a una grande habitación en donde estaba su abuelo con dos hombres. Los dos se veían rudos y ambiciosos, el señor Higurashi la miro mientras le indicaba que tomara asiento.

-Ella es mi heredera...Espero que no cuestionen mis ordenes...-Su voz era tan estricta que a ella le dio temor, sintió la mirada de esos dos hombres. Su mirada estaba llena de coraje, y no entendía muy bien el porque-Muy bien, ella se encargara dentro de un par de meses de la empresa...Espero que la obedezcan, pueden retirarse-Dijo mientras los dos señores se retiraban. Cuando ellos pasaron sintió una especie de corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo, fue algo momentáneo y corto-

-Señor Higurashi, creo que su nieta tiene mucho que aprender...-Dijo mientras el señor asentía y miraba hacia la ventana-Se va a hacer cargo de la empresa...-Se sintió asfixiada y poco tranquila. Eso ya era mucho de lo que ella podía manejar-

-Entonces debe de estudiar comercio...-Dijo su abuelo mientras veía el rostro de Kagome-

Odiaba que decidieran en sus asuntos, es decir ella había escogido comunicaciones. Ella deseaba atender comunicaciones.

-¿Por qué?, ¡Porque toman esta decisión!-Dijo mientras se levantaba y entonces veía al señor que iba a sentarse a lado de su abuelo-

-Kagome...No quiero perder los esfuerzos que mis padres hicieron, y tus padres hubieran deseado que estuvieras al frente de la empresa...-Dijo mientras Kagome simplemente mordía sus labios de manera nerviosa-

-¿Y que seguirá?-Preguntó de manera ruda mientras agachaba su rostro un poco-Estar frente a miles de personas, explicarles los negocios...Yo escogí comunicaciones, yo quiero ser reportera...Yo quiero entrevistar a las personas y estar en las noticias...-Su abuelo simplemente sonrió mientras su abuelo acariciaba su cabeza y dejaba que su ayudante o mejor dicho sirviente personal se retirara-

-Tu padre era igual a ti...-Dijo de manera dulce mientras levantaba su rostro y tomaba sus manos-el también deseo algo...Deseaba encontrar a esa mujer especial que hiciera sentir su corazón latir con fuerza y poder ser feliz con ella, y si...Se enamoro de tu madre no me opuse a su relación porque el lo decidió...Y hasta incluso se fue de la casa para poder demostrarme que tan capaz estaba por dejar todo por ella...Regreso una semana pidiéndome ayuda...Al parecer tu madre necesitaba una costosa operación...Los mejores cirujanos y doctores la atendieron, y el acepto ser el encargado de la empresa...-Sintió que las lágrimas se le iban a salir al escuchar hablar a su abuelo-Y entonces lo escuche decir cuando te sujeto en sus brazos por primera vez 'Deseo que esta princesa sea feliz...Deseo que sea capaz de seguir sus sueños...' No abandonaras tus sueños, nieta querida...Pero ya conoces a mis socios, esos dos bastardos ambiciosos...No deseo ver mis grandes riquezas en ellos prefiero darlo todo a otra persona antes que a ellos, pero todo esta en el contrato...Mi nieta se hará cargo de la empresa en cuanto yo no pueda hacerme cargo de ella, si ella no toma el negocio el negocio pasara a sus manos...-Kagome entonces sintió culpa. Y acepto con facilidad-Gracias Kagome, solo vas a cambiar tu carrera pero cuando quieras vas a ser mi reportera...-Kagome entonces sonrió mientras ella miraba a su abuelo con curiosidad-¿No sabes?, ¡Toda persona importante necesita una reportera! Y será un placer que tu seas nuestra reportera...-Kagome asintió mientras chocaba su cabeza contra la de su abuelo-

-Genial...-Dijo entusiasmada mientras su abuelo sonreía-Tengo una semana libre de la escuela pero tengo que prepararme para mis exámenes, será un placer ver como trabajas...-Su voz era agradable, diferente a la ruda y agria voz que ella y su abuelo también podían disparar sin un poco de amabilidad-

-No, entonces tienes que estudiar...Si necesitas algo dile a Ryu tu guardaespaldas el es muy inteligente-Dijo mientras Kagome entonces recordaba algo-

-Ah ante eso ¿Es necesario que entre a la escuela? Puedo cuidarme sola, de hecho...Así que si no me obedece será un infierno para el...-Su voz fue amigable y entonces sonrió-Por cierto...Hoy me toca salir con mis amigas, es decir...Tengo que divertirme...-Dijo mientras su abuelo asentía-

-¿Con muchachos?-Preguntó un poco preocupado mientras ella asentía de manera nerviosa-¡Así que mi nieta ya tiene novio!, ¡Dios Santo!-Dijo mientras comenzaba a fingir un poco de miedo-

-No tengo novio...Pero voy a divertirme es noche de chicas...Así que puede que no regrese a casa-Su abuelo no formo una sonrisa simplemente se quedo serio-¡Es broma, jamás lo haría con un desconocido! En serio...-Dijo mientras sonreía y entonces comenzaba a ir hacia su cuarto. Su celular sonó justo en el camino y en cuestión de segundos Shouji ya la había invitado a una verdadera fiesta-

Adoraba ser adolescente. Perder el control y divertirse. Bailar, beber y hacer cosas estúpidas mientras los demás se burlan de ti.

Le gustaba la forma libre en que un adolescente pensaba, sin creer que algún día iban a ponerse viejos y a decir verdad es que todos los adolescentes creen conocer muchas experiencias porque ven a alguien drogarse, experimentan sus primeras cervezas y sujetan un cigarro. Pero sus padres saben absolutamente que los adolescentes son simplemente unos tontos, y aunque los adolescentes no escuchan las palabras de consejo de sus padres...Al final terminan diciendo 'Mis viejos tenían razón', pero así era esto en la vida.

Los adolescentes necesitaban tener malas experiencias. Las malas experiencias que les contarían algún día a sus hijos.

Es por eso que le gustaba ser adolescente, porque así como todos eran algún día iban a cambiar. Iban a ser personas sabias al final.

Porque no hacer las cosas en tu adolescencia es como jamás haberlo hecho, cuando menos te lo esperas ya te encuentras sujetando un niño e incapaz de hacer lo que alguna vez hiciste en tu adolescencia, por eso ella era así. Por eso ella bebía, fumaba y golpeaba a las personas, porque cuando creciera iba a dejar de hacerlo.

¿Cometer errores? Todos los cometen, pero los adolescentes tienen tropiezos. Tropiezos que los padres critican, olvidando que alguna vez ellos fueron adolescentes. Pero se enojan porque no desean ver a sus hijos en ese estado. Y los adolescentes olvidan que sus padres fueron adolescentes.

"No vayas a esa fiesta, hija. Se que algo malo te va a pasar" Eso le dijo su mamá, bueno la mujer que hizo un buen trabajo siendo su madre...Ella simplemente levanto su ceja y le respondió "Tu que sabes", en realidad le dijo eso...Y en esos momentos no entendió que su mamá fue adolescente y que sabía más cosas que ella, pero afortunadamente no le paso nada. "Deberías de dejar de beber...Algún día vas a terminar haciendo el ridículo", bueno...Cuando su mamá le dijo eso ella le contesto "No seré ni la única persona a la que le pase algo así".

Empezó a ver su ropa mientras veía de manera confusa su ropa y luego terminaba por meterse a bañar. Duro una hora entera en su baño, y después fue a comer algo. Lo más seguro es que no comiera nada en la fiesta, normalmente solamente bebía.

Espero a que su cabello se secara y cuando esto paso se dio cuenta de que había desperdiciado casi tres horas haciendo nada. Se puso su ropa interior mientras comenzaba a arreglar su cabello de una manera agradable, corto un poco su copete ya que normalmente ella lo hacía, plancho su cabello haciendo que quedara como si una corriente eléctrica hubiera pasado por su cabello.

Tocaron a su puerta y ella sin pena dijo 'adelante'.

-BAÑO-Gritó creyendo que era su mamá mientras arreglaba un poco más su cabello, estaba segura de que al final su cabello terminaría húmedo-

-¡LO SIENTO!-Gritó su Ryu mientras ella veía como el salía del baño y se quedaba en la parte de afuera, a decir verdad no le daba pena que la vieran en ropa interior. No mucho. Puso una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo mientras salía para ver su ropa-Yo te llevare y te recogeré, podemos pasar por tus amigas si quieres...Y si tienes problemas simplemente llámame-Le dio un celular en donde ella lo dejo encima de la mesa-

-Ok, Ok...-Dijo de manera aburrida mientras veía como el sol ya se estaba ocultando. El guardaespaldas salió de su cuarto mientras ella sonreía...De seguro era gay, esa respuesta y ese grito fue muy falso. Se puso unas mayas negras, mientras veía sus cosas...Tomo un vestido amarillo levemente ajustado, mientras se colocaba unas zapatillas de su closet de color amarillo. Llevaba dos collares, uno con una cruz y el otro un collar de bolas de color amarillo. Su cabello estaba perfectamente alaciado, coloco una extraña banda en su frente, posiblemente ese look excéntrico y raro nadie lo iba a desear-

Se maquillo demasiado, ya que sus ojos necesitaban sombra amarilla, y su rostro poco pálido necesitaba color y polvo. Tomo su bolso mientras comenzaba a ver sus mensajes en su celular, muy bien.

¿El plan?

Sencillo. Rave a casa de Shouji. O algo así entendió. Dj's tocando, cerveza gratis al igual que cigarros. Bailarines. Y estaba segura de que iba a haber más que gente loca que normal. Después era fiesta en la casa de los amigos de la preparatoria, algo normal. Beber hasta las tantas y terminas vomitando en algún bote de basura. No, no tenía idea de que hora iba a regresar a casa pero para eso tenía carro ¿no?

Se colocó perfume mientras pintaba sus labios con un poco de gloss, se delineo sus ojos de negro y luego volvió a aplicar más sombra amarilla. En su bolsa iban pinturas y otras cosas, miró sus zapatillas al estilo botas mientras comenzaba a salir, y sonrió mientras sacaba un par de tijeras y comenzaba a cortar un poco sus mayas. Es decir usar las mayas sin hoyos para ella era algo normal. Salió de su casa mientras dejaba ese aroma a mujer barata por los pasillos, subió al carro en donde estaba Ryu mientras veía la hora.

Dio las indicaciones de donde iba a ir y el con una sonrisa asintió, ella iba simplemente viendo su reloj deseando ya estar en la fiesta.

**CONTINUARÁ.**

**N/A:**

Hoy iré a una fiesta no a un rave (es decir no iria a un rave ni aunque fuera INFELIZ!)

En fin, me voy a descansar un rato. Hablando del capitulo: "ya se que esperaban algo así"

**DEJEN REVIEWS.**

"_Estoy segura de que no eres tan macho"_

**BY: WILLNIRA.**

_Oh! Se que puedo ser peor que tu querida amiga. Y esta noche te lo demostrare._


	22. arresto

**El rey dice.. **

_**Notas previas: **_

_Estabas viendo como mi corazón se incendiaba de amor._

**Órden 22: arresto...**

"Tengo esa inexplicable cosa de enamorarme de músicos..."

Le gustaban las fiestas. Le gustaba beber y sentirse contenta, el estimulante de esa noche era el alcohol. Había más estimulantes pero ella no deseaba consumirlos, sus amigas estaban bebiendo de manera exagerada disfrutando de la compañía de algún estudiante que no reconocían. Las luces del rave alumbraban poco, los cuerpos bailando de éxtasis y las mujeres meneando su cabello. Algunas tenían lentes en ese oscuro lugar, disfrutaban del ambiente drogadicto que muchos adolescentes ricos acostumbraban a visitar.

Se sorprendió de que Shouji simplemente bailaba, no había muchos conocidos de la escuela solamente los más extrovertidos que no le tenían miedo al peligro.

Era de esa música que hacia mover tu cuerpo aunque estuviera tan psicodélica. Las mujeres ya estaban demasiado drogadas como para darse cuenta de lo que le estaban haciendo, y ella estaba fumando de sus cigarros mientras bailaba sola. No necesitaba de un hombre para sentirse bien.

Bebió tres cervezas y sintió que no le estaba haciendo efecto, no había aroma a marihuana lo que era bueno. Pero si había éxtasis, es decir estaban en lugares secretos pero era obvia la forma en que se drogaban en la oscuridad. Bajaban a los baños y regresaban más hiperactivos. No fue su mejor experiencia y estaba segura de que la siguiente fiesta iba a estar mejor, pero en esos momentos se olvido de la otra fiesta. Continuo bailando en el escenario cerca de las luces mientras veía el humo pegarse en su ropa y humedecerla un poco, tenía unos lentes porque a veces esa luz de colores que pasaba por todo el cuarto te lastimaba los ojos.

Su ropa era eléctrica, y la hacía ver fenomenal porque ella la estaba usando.

Sus pies se movían de una manera energética y hacia movimientos con efectos que combinaban con la música, bajo las escaleras para ir a beber un poco de alcohol. Los chicos algún día fueron especiales ante sus ojos, su cabello seguía estando perfecto y su garganta quemaba un poco por el vodka caliente que estaba bebiendo. Tomo un mojito y otras porquerías que no recordaba y regreso a bailar con Ayame mientras las dos meneaban su cabello y se sentían como celebridades.

No supo cuanto tiempo estaba pasando, no llevaba un reloj por las noches porque no le gustaba contar el tiempo divertido.

Sentía su rostro un poco pesado, pero eso estaba bien la belleza era así. No escuchaba los gritos de las mujeres y cuando iba a ir hacia Ayame, pudo ver como estaba Ayumi empujándola y haciendo que ella callera al suelo, no estaba drogada estaba un poco ebria y sostenía un cigarro el cual llevo a su boca de manera vengativa.

Ayumi estaba usando la ropa que cualquier zorra/puta usaría, sus zapatillas eran tan altas que dejaba todo al ojo humano. Se levanto mientras veía como ella movía su boca pero no había ningún sonido que a ella le llegara. Se quito sus lentes y la empujo de nuevo, Ayumi se molesto ya que sus ojos mostraron coraje, la gente se estaba haciendo a un lado.

Estaba diciendo algo que ella no entendía.

-¿QUÉ?-Gritó Kagome mientras Ayumi simplemente la volvía a empujar, Kagome la empujo de nuevo y entonces Ayumi se harto y agarro su cigarro para apagárselo en su mano, Kagome quito su mano de manera dolida mientras veía su mano quemada. La tomo de la mano como si fueran grandes amigas y la llevo a la salida, la tiro al suelo enfrente de algunas personas que estaban esperando poder entrar a la fiesta-

Afuera la música no se escuchaba tanto.

-¡NO ME HE VENGADO LO SUFICIENTE, KAGOME!-Gritó Ayumi mientras Kagome la miraba de manera molesta, las cosas se iban a aclarar en ese momento-

-¿crees que me importa?-Dijo Kagome mientras Ayumi formaba un rostro molesto y se lanzaba a golpearla, acepto un par de golpes pero cabe recordar que era buena defendiéndose. Termino encima de Ayumi mientras le pegaba un puñetazo en su boca, su mano le dolió y más le dolía su mano derecha la cual estaba quemada debido a su cigarro-

-¡HEY, HEY!-Grito alguien mientras las trataban de separar las dos se estaban golpeando, mordiendo y jalando todo lo que podían. Inuyasha cargo a Kagome para separarla de Ayumi mientras Miroku sujetaba a Ayumi-

-ERES UNA PENDEJA, AYUMI-Gritó Kagome mientras trataba de soltarse de Inuyasha para seguirla golpeando-Y PSICOPATA-Volvió a gritarle mientras Ayumi mordía a Miroku y se lanzaba hacia Kagome para rasguñarle el cuello, Kagome la empujo hacia la pared mientras levantaba su pierna para pegarle, y lo hizo. Le pego en la rodilla y luego gracias a que Inuyasha la separo golpeo la pared con su puño. Ayumi se subió a la espalda de Inuyasha y le mordió el cuello mientras Kagome le sacaba la lengua y se quitaba la chaqueta para ir a golpear más a Ayumi. Miroku no podía hacer nada el se estaba riendo, Sango y Ayame salieron apresuradas notando como Kouga se bajaba del carro y veía como las dos en verdad estaban golpeándose-

-TU MAS-Gritó Ayumi mientras tiraba a Kagome al suelo y la comenzaba a golpear, Kagome noto como estaba sujetándola del cuello y le mordió el brazo, Ayumi mostro malestar y le apretó la mano quemada a Kagome-

Kagome sintió dolor y aparte no pudo mover su mano, Sango separo a Ayumi mientras Ayame miraba la mano de Kagome.

-Ya Kagome...-Dijo Ayame mientras veía como se levantaba para tratar de tirarse hacia Ayumi de manera violenta-

-¿Ya?, ME QUEMO AYAME...-Gritó mientras hacia fuerza para zafarse, pero por desgracia eran Inuyasha y Ayame los que la detenían. Inuyasha la cargo para llevarla lejos, y Kagome se fue gritando su deseo de venganza mientras Ayumi le gritaba "La estaré esperando" de manera arrogante-

Deseaba patear los botes de basura, tenía su mano adolorida y su mano izquierda estaba hinchada debido a que había golpeado un par de veces a Ayumi. Su mejilla estaba ardiendo, y de su labio caía un poco de sangre. Se sentía tan casada y el aroma de alcohol le llegaba a Inuyasha, la llevo al hospital notando como la enfermera curaba las heridas de Kagome.

-Es posible que en tu mano quede una cicatriz...Con un poco de crema se quitara-Dijo de manera amable, mientras Kagome levantaba su ceja de manera molesta-

Le daba las gracias a Inuyasha es decir si mano hubiera empeorado si no iba al hospital...

-¿Cómo sucedió esto?-Preguntó la enfermera viendo a Inuyasha mientras luego miraba a Kagome-

-Pelea callejera-Dijo Kagome con normalidad mientras veía como le desinfectaban la herida de su mejilla, trato de no hacer una mueca de dolor pero ardía demasiado. Termino siendo tratada de buena manera por la amable enfermera-

-Como sea estas muy bonita como para andar metiéndote en problemas...-Kagome sonrió de manera arrogante mientras comenzaba a salir del cuarto. Definitivamente Ayumi había quedado peor que ella, salió de ahí mientras Inuyasha la tomaba de la mano y reía. El rio ya cuando los dos estaban en el carro-

-Jamás creí que iba a verte pelear...-Dijo Inuyasha mientras ella se sonrojaba y miraba a otro lado, se sentía incomoda. Es decir a veces le gustaría que vieran su lado más tranquilo, el alcohol había sacado a la leona que tenía dentro-Las chicas no pelean...Las chicas se destruyen con palabras...Los hombres son los que pelean-Dijo Inuyasha mientras se detenía en un centro comercial (estilo wallmart, soriana, gigante, etc). Kagome se bajo con el mientras veía como la gente se les quedaba viendo-Así que ya eres rica...Quien iba a decirlo...-Dijo Inuyasha sonando sorprendido mientras Kagome solo hacia un sonido con sus dientes-

-Así que a ti te llegan las noticias un poco tarde, quien iba a decirlo-Inuyasha levanto su ceja mientras ella sonreía. La incomodidad había desaparecido en cuanto ella bromeo un poco. Subieron las escaleras eléctricas para entrar al centro comercial. Se llamaba 'Uno', el nombre era idiota pero casi siempre había muchas cosas-

-Supongo que vas a terminar siendo como todas...-Susurró el para si mismo mientras, ella lo miraba confundida-

-¿Dijiste algo?-Preguntó ella mientras el negaba y entonces el simplemente la miraba-

-La familia Taisho tiene un par de negocios con la familia Higurashi...-Dijo el mientras ella lo miraba sorprendida, se estaba interesando un poco-No sé mucho ya que yo no me hago cargo de los negocios...Y mi mamá regreso para hacer que los negocios no se destruyan...-Inuyasha hablaba de manera calmada como si supiera demasiado de sus negocios. Bueno después de todo el debía de saber era miembro de la familia más poderosa de todo Japón-Toda mi familia esta en casa, al parecer supieron que el gran Higurashi apareció...-Lo escuchaba como si el estuviera contando una historia, el agarro el carro del supermercado mientras comenzaba a caminar por todos los pasillos para meter cosas que le gustaban o que Kagome miraba-Oh, vamos...Vamos a comer algo en mi carro-El sonaba divertido y ella asintió mientras veía como el metía una botella de vodka y un par de cervezas heladas-

Llegaron a la caja registradora mientras la señorita miraba quien estaba en la tienda y luego meneo y marco las cosas. Kagome observo el periódico mientras veía a su abuelo ser entrevistado.

Leyó el artículo demasiado apresurada, notando como su abuelo tenía todo planeado para ella.

Fue con Inuyasha para ayudarle a cargar las cosas pero el negó y cargo todas las bolsas hacia su carro. Los dos fueron a la parte trasera mientras el estacionaba su carro enfrente de un grande letrero donde estaba el rostro de Inuyasha modelando una ropa. Los dos estaban abriendo las cosas mientras Kagome comía un poco, se estaba muriendo de hambre y el también. Bebieron su cerveza.

-Niña el que beba la cerveza al último-Dijo Kagome mientras los dos reían y entonces bebían la cerveza de manera apresurada. Se estaban ahogando con la cerveza, pero ninguno de los dos deseaba ser una niña. Gano Kagome eructando con sus mejillas rojas al final-

-¡Ugh! Eres peor que un hombre-Se burló Inuyasha mientras el también eructaba haciendo que ella riera. Kagome llevo su mano para 'quitarle' un poco de crema que venía con el pastelillo sin embargo le embarro un poco, iba a hacer que Inuyasha luciera como un idiota-

-¡Wow! Te juro que pensé que Ayumi iba a matarme...-Le confeso Kagome mientras Inuyasha sentía un escalofrió en su columna vertebral-

-¡Yo sentí que la ibas a matar! Te veas toda lunática es decir...De por si no estas muy bien de la mente pero...Diste mucho miedo-Kagome se trato de hundir más en el asiento mientras miraba a Inuyasha y entonces asentía, el todavía no se daba cuenta de que tenía crema blanca en su mejilla y deseaba tanto reírse...Miro a otro lado mientras formaba esa malvada sonrisa-

Estuvieron hablando de cosas idiotas mientras luego brindaban por los momentos idiotas.

-¡WOW, YO CONOZCO ESA CANCIÓN!-Gritó Kagome mientras se acercaba para subirle el volumen al radio o lo que Inuyasha estuviera escuchando. El levanto su ceja notando como ya Kagome estaba levemente ebria igual que el-

Inuyasha estaba viendo como ella bailaba como si estuvieran en los 70's. Ella era la única que lucia bien meneando su cuerpo como tonta mientras se bajaba del carro para comenzar a fingir que tenía un micrófono y que estaba cantando.

"_When we start to dim the lights_

_Gotta find a __girl you like_

_And __you better hope she's already drunk_

_If somebody's feeling sick_

_Get them in the garden quick_

_Cos we don't want them to spoil all the fun"_

¡Kagome ya estaba ebria!, Ewww no estaba diciendo que le gustara ella. ¡Arg! El se entendía.

Inuyasha se bajo del carro mientras observaba como Kagome bailaba y cantaba, su voz era horrible y eso le divertido. Britney Spears posiblemente estaba 'gorda' según los reporteros pero para Kagome era una diosa, es decir...Le valía madre lo que dijeran de ella, subía al escenario y continuaba cantando. La verdad es que si estaba medio lunática por haberse rapado, pero la veían como si ella hubiera tenido un momento de locura. ¿Ella era la única? Angelina Jolie le robo el novio a una vieja y aparte confeso que sentía orgasmos cuando la tatuabas. Y aparte Inuyasha era el cerdo más grande que ella había conocido y a Britney solo por cometer un par de actos locos la tachan de cosas.

-¡OH YEAH!-Gritó Kagome mientras Inuyasha miraba la canción que habían puesto-_You wanna piece of me!_-Canto Kagome mientras Inuyasha continuaba cantando junto con ella-_I'M MRS. __OH MY GOD THAT KAGOME'S SHAMELESS...YOU'RE MR. EXTRA, EXTRA THIS JUST IN-_Canto Kagome mientras le dedicaba el segundo 'Mr' a Inuyasha-

Y las canciones continuaban pasando mientras los dos cantaban como ridículos. ¡Inuyasha canto para ella, pero no sus canciones!

-¡LIKE VIRGIN, TOUCHED FOR THE VERY FIRST TIME-Grito Inuyasha mientras Kagome comenzaba a reír-

-¡YO SOY VIRGEN!-Le grito ella mientras entraba al carro por una cerveza, comió un poco mientras veía a un Inuyasha ebrio corriendo por todos lados mientras cantaba 'Like a virgin' de Madonna, una canción más marica no existía. Y si existía deseaba que Inuyasha la cantara-

Eran dos idiotas que cantaban por placer.

Ella hacia caras graciosas mientras el fingía ser John Travolta en vaselina.

-SO DON'T STOP ME NOW!-Cantaron los dos mientras luego reían-LIKE A TIGER, FIGHTING WITH THE LAWS OF GRAVETY-Los dos apestaban cantando cuando estaban ebrios pero al menos era 'queen'-

Lo que Kagome amaba de queen es que sus canciones eran como una obra de teatro.

Regreso tarde a su casa, como a las cuatro de la mañana y lo hizo cantando una canción de Britney Spears.

Estaba ebria y tu boca tenía todavía el sabor de la comida, durmió plácidamente...

--

Regreso a su casa menos ebrio de lo que había estado, sonrojado de la forma estúpida en que Kagome lo había visto actuar. Es decir había cantado canciones de Britney Spears y hasta se había entusiasmado, se durmió con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras recordaba la forma ridícula en que los dos habían actuado.

Lo despertaron y eso era malo. Era como buscar la muerte a temprana edad.

-Estas despedida por haberme despertado...-Dijo enojado mientras regresaba enojado a dormirse, la sirvienta salió llorando de su cuarto mientras el abrazaba su almohada y continuaba durmiendo. Entraron azotando su puerta mientras su mamá lo destapaba de manera malvada. Tubo frío, así que deshizo la almohada y se cubrió con la funda de la cama. Su mamá puso sus dedos en sus patillas e hizo presión hasta que el se despertó gritando del dolor-

-Báñate, no me importa cuantas veces pero quítate ese terrible olor...Tenemos un desayuno importante...-Dijo de manera molesta mientras el asentía y se apresuraba a bañarse-Tienes quince minutos, te espero en la sala...-Y antes de escuchar una protesta simplemente tosió-¿Eres mujer para durar demasiado?-Definitivamente Inuyasha no pudo decir nada ante eso-

Todo lo hizo enojado. Se puso la ropa enojado. Se baño enojado y no desayuno porque no podía. Le dolía la cabeza y las pastillas no funcionaron contra su jaqueca.

Se escondía del sol detrás de sus lentes oscuros prada, mientras trataba de no quedarse dormido en el carro. Solamente iban su mamá y el, al parecer su papá había ido a Nueva York a una junta con una empresa de allá.

Y cuando estaba por quedarse dormido su mamá le dijo que podían bajar, bajo molesto mientras le ofrecía su brazo a su mamá para así ambos caminar. Estaban demostrando ser de una clase alta con solamente caminar los dos de esa forma tan aristocrática.

Los dos observaron el lugar fingiendo que no estaban sorprendidos, y la señora Izayoi se estaba enlistando que ya era hora de construir una nueva casa. No tardo mucho en que apareciera el señor adulto acompañado de una dulce jovencita que ella reconoció en seguida, fingió que jamás la había visto en toda su vida y las dos hicieron una reverencia.

-¡Oh, Inuyasha!-Dijo Kagome mientras sonreía y ambos se saludaban como si no se hubieran visto ayer. La forma en que ella hizo que el le diera un beso en la mejilla fue escandalosa para Izayoi, pero Inuyasha no lucia molesto de saludarla así. El señor Higurashi o mejor dicho Gyoma Higurashi dijo que podían pasar al comedor-

-¡Izayoi, ella es mi hermosa nieta!-Dijo Gyoma mientras comenzaba a decir cosas sobre ella. La verdad es que si lucia hermosa, usaba un traje rosa y su cabello estaba bien arreglado. No parecía una prostituta como muchas adolescentes y su rostro no poseía mucho maquillaje, era una belleza natural japonesa. Por dentro Kagome estaba incomoda, tenía que usar ese traje si quería cenar algo delicioso todas las noches. Y no iba a hacer ejercicio a cambio también de eso. Usaba unos zapatos color crema que combinaban con ese vestido-¿Y tu esposo?, ustedes siempre fueron unidos...-Dijo mientras Izayoi fingía que no estaba incomoda ante esa pregunta-

-Esta en Nueva York en juntas, vine aquí para saber que había pasado...-Dijo Izayoi mientras Gyoma le confesaba que había estado enfermo y como conocía a Izayoi de mucho tiempo, sabía perfectamente que no iba a decir nada-

-¿Es el tu hijo?-Preguntó Gyoma mientras notaba como el muchacho asentía-Recuerdo cuando era más chico...Siempre fue muy...-Gyoma estaba tratando de buscar un buen adjetivo, moviendo su mano de manera aristocrática mientras Kagome miraba a todos lados con sueño. Le daba mucha pereza escuchar como hablaban de la infancia y sobretodo si era de Inuyasha-llorón y travieso-Kagome evitó reírse mientras Inuyasha trataba de no sonrojarse-

Llegaron al comedor y Kagome sintió que al escuchar esa plática se iba a dormir, Izayoi fingió que no estaba sorprendida de ver a Kagome sentada en la misma mesa donde ella se sentaba.

-¿Es cierto que Kagome trabajo en tu casa?-Preguntó Gyoma mientras Izayoi tomaba rápido la taza de café y entonces Kagome le mandaba esa mirada maliciosa, en lo que iba a pasar su café, Kagome se apresuro a hablar-

-Si...-Contesto Kagome mientras veía el rostro de sorpresa de Izayoi-por ser alguien importante casi no la veía...-Admitió mientras Izayoi se sentía aliviada y veía con calidez a Kagome, no, Kagome no era igual a ella...Kagome era diferente a todo el eslogan de mujeres de la alta sociedad-

No había tenido clase de modales en la mesa, así que iba a comer como solo ella sabía.

Había tantos cuchillos y tenedores que no sabía cual usar. Inuyasha pateo a Kagome por debajo de la mesa mientras Kagome lo pateaba de regreso. Y pudo ver que Inuyasha decía con sus labios un 'sígueme', Kagome no entendió pero decidió ver como el tomaba un tenedor de tamaño medio y agarraba su fruta...

Izayoi había notado los leves golpes que Kagome había tenido y se había sorprendido, y más al ver su mano con un parche.

-¿Te paso algo ayer, Kagome?-Preguntó Izayoi con curiosidad mientras Kagome asentía-

-Tuve una pelea con una niña tonta...Si no fue por Inuyasha la hubiera matado ¿Verdad Inuyasha?-El asintió mientras los dos adultos se quedaban sorprendidos ante la sinceridad de Kagome. El desayuno fue práctico y casual-

Hubo una plática muy aburrida, en donde los adolescentes casi no participaron en esa platica ya que estaban más entretenidos en patearse por debajo de la mesa.

-Pasemos a mi oficina-Dijo Gyoma mientras los cuatro iban a la oficina. Kagome estaba sacándole la lengua a Inuyasha mientras el también se la sacaba de regreso y al final los dos terminaban casi pateándose y hacían todo esto sin que los adultos se dieran cuenta. Tomaron asiento en la oficina y el abuelo de Kagome comenzó a decir sus negocios-Kagome nuestra familia es tan poderosa como la de Inuyasha, y nuestros negocios son unidos...Somos socios y jamás vamos a meternos con la compañía del otro porque nos apoyamos...-Kagome asintió mientras Izayoi trataba de que Inuyasha luciera interesado como lo lucia Kagome-

-Exacto, nuestra familia jamás hará algo en contra de la Higurashi y viceversa...-Kagome estaba entendiendo pero Inuyasha no ponía mucha atención-Y nuestro movimiento en este momento es hacer público nuestra alianza...-Kagome tenía curiosidad. Mucha curiosidad-

-¿Si las ventas de nuestra empresa decaen?, ¿A ustedes en que les afecta?-Preguntó Kagome mientras Gyoma levemente sonreía, Izayoi sonrió. Definitivamente era una chica lista-

-Mucho, el comprador principal de nuestra empresa es tu abuelo...Tu abuelo cae y nosotros caemos-Eso era interesante-

-¿Podrías enseñarle el jardín a Inuyasha, Kagome? Los adultos tienen que discutir muchas cosas-Kagome asintió mientras se llevaba a Inuyasha el cual lucia extremadamente aburrido. Y descargo todo su aburrimiento en Kagome, diciéndole que no entendía nada...-Izayoi...Cuando yo no este quiero que guíes a mi nieta, tu hijo Izayoi va a ser terrible en los negocios...-Dijo de manera clara mientras Izayoi formaba una débil sonrisa-

-Te diste cuenta demasiado rápido...-Dijo ella de manera tranquila, haciendo que Gyoma se levantara para ver por la ventana-En cambio tu nieta va a ser astuta...-Izayoi por primera vez odio un poco halagar a alguien-

-Mi nieta le enseñara lo que tenga que saber de los negocios a cambio debes prometerme que la ayudaras a tener éxito en la empresa...Cuando yo no este aquí-Izayoi asintió mientras una sonrisa un poco maléfica se formaba en su rostro-

-Gyoma...Creo que mi hijo necesita que Kagome sea estricta con el...Que el sea su asistente...Y la acompañe a las juntas, será todo un placer verlo sufrir un poco-Gyoma no podría creer la forma en que ella estaba hablando pero decidió asentir-Descuida tu nieta tiene entusiasmo el mío solo anda buscando un par de lindas piernas...-Gyoma se rio al escuchar hablar de esa manera a Izayoi-

-Tu esposo fue así y entonces se enamoro-Izayoi rió aun más fuerte que el, sorprendiendo a Gyoma-

-Pero Inuyasha es peor...-Gyoma no se sorprendió ni un poco-

Cualquier medio de comunicación sabía de la nieta de Gyoma Higurashi. Ya toda la ciudad se entero de esto y por desgracia habían tomados fotografías de cómo Kagome y Ayumi habían estado peleando. Y por desgracia en todas esas fotografías Kagome lucía como la mala del cuento.

Su mala reputación empezó tan rápido como su intento de ser Higurashi por primera vez.

En esa semana ella estudio para comercio internacional, ya que su abuelo la había cambiado de carrera. Ryu la ayudaba un poco en lo que podía pero ella trataba de saber todo. Al parecer tenía que dar una junta o algo así como examen, y tenía de público a las sirvientas y a su abuelo. Su abuelo estaba entusiasmado de verla hablar con mucha tranquilidad. Estaba explicando todo detalladamente, y las sirvientas estaban enamoradas ante la forma formal en que Kagome lo estaba diciendo todo.

Estudio para muchas materias y algunas eran confusas y difíciles.

Pero lo hizo todo sin protestar.

No salió por una semana ya que estaba castigada, su mamá la había castigado por haberse peleado con una muchacha, y el viernes. Sorpresivamente cuando ella vagaba por la sala pudo ver como entraban un par de señores molestos. Una señora demasiado arrogante y un señor de mirada peligrosa, eran de esa clase de personas difíciles de saber lo que estaban pensando. Y ahí estaba Ayumi con arrogancia diciéndole algo al oído a su guardaespaldas, un señor de estatura alta enseño un papel y entonces un par de policías entraron para aprensar a Kagome.

-Señorita Higurashi se le acusa de daño físico y mental a mi clienta Ayumi...Cualquier cosa que diga puede ser usada en su contra, si no cuenta con un abogado nosotros le asignaremos uno-Dijo el policía mientras Kagome trataba de protestar y de gritar algo, y cuando Ryu llegó para detener lo que estaba pasando ya estaba viendo como metían al carro de la policía a Kagome. Inmediatamente fue a decirle al señor Gyoma el cual se molesto, sus dientes rechinaron del coraje...-

-Saca a mi nieta de la cárcel...-Dijo Gyoma como orden mientras Ryu asentía-No me importa como pero sácala de ese lugar-Ryu comenzó a hacer varias llamadas mientras Gyoma llamaba para que vieran a donde habían llevado presa a Kagome-

Obviamente los medios de comunicación se enteraron y estaban grabando como Kagome era metida a la cárcel.

-¿Es cierto que abuso físicamente de Ayumi, señorita Higurashi?-Preguntó una reportera mientras los policías trataban de detener a la prensa-

Y su poca libertad duro muy poco, ya que se encontraba dentro de una celda con varios delincuentes.

No entendía lo que estaba pasando, hace un par de minutos había estado leyendo el libro de economía y ahorita estaba dentro de una celda donde su compañero posiblemente había cometido vandalismo. Podía escuchar a los reporteros gritar, se estaba desesperando y no deseaba sentarse.

-Tú eres famosa...-Dijo la muchacha ruda mientras ella trataba de dar un paso hacia atrás, miro su brazo y ella también miro su brazo. No entendía esas miradas que se lanzaban los delincuentes, levanto su ceja y la empujo para mostrar su actitud-

-¿Algún problema?-Dijo molesta Kagome mientras la muchacha hacia una mueca y la empujaba aun más molesta, no pudo alcanzar a sostenerse con sus piernas y cayó al suelo golpeándose su espalda con la pared. No fue totalmente golpeada por ella, es decir solo otro golpe en su mejilla pero uno más no iba a ser una grande diferencia-

Su vida era un fiasco. En ese momento.

**Continuará.**

**N/A:**

Es horrible! Tengo que hacer un ensayo de la evolución del arte (en pocas palabras desde sus inicios hasta el siglo 21! WTF!? es un verguero! Y no puedo copiarlo de Wikipedia! ;/ verga! Y tengo hasta mañana para enviarlo x correocaliente). Bueno prefiero hacer el ensayo a hacer una línea de tiempo mega culera y aprenderme MILES DE COSAS.

Pero lo genial es que ya voy a acabar. Exactamente para el 16 (o algo así yo YA SALGO DE LA PREPARATORIA!)

Sere una chica suertuda...Y SOY GENIAL! :D

YA BYE. xD!

**DEJEN REVIEWS!**

"_Se que hago que tu corazón lata con fuerza,_

_No puedes negarlo...__"_

**By: willnira.**

**PD: CAPITULO SIGUIENTE A MAS TARDAR MAÑANA!**


	23. fascinación

**El rey dice...**

_Notas previas:_

_3 cosas que jamás escucharas de tus padres:_

1.-Te compre un carro princesa, ve y destrúyelo.

2.-Hija nos iremos este fin así que ve organizando la mejor fiesta del año, ¡TE CASTIGO SI NO ES LA MEJOR FIESTA DEL AÑO!

3.- ¿Necesitas más condones princesa?

**Capitulo 24: fascinación...**

"_La casa ajena se convierte en celda,_

_Yo soy el preso"_

Le hacían preguntas para atemorizarla, pero no tenía ni un poco de miedo. Era como si los policías formaran una pequeña fiesta entre ellos y ella era resto. No había fondo musical que la incitara a hablar, y trataba al policía como si fuera un idiota.

No debía porque temer, no eran malas personas solamente le estaban haciendo preguntas.

-¿Por qué la golpeaste?-Preguntó el policía mientras ella levantaba su mano y le enseñaba la quemada que tenía en su mano-

-Porque ella me quemo con su cigarro y antes me había empujado, no la hubiera golpeado pero ella comenzó...-Hablo con claridad y sin tartamudear, si no hubieran visto su expediente hubieran dicho que ella ya llevaba varias veces en retención-

No había llevado un arma y sus guardaespaldas no habían atacado a Ayumi entonces no había mucho que castigarla, el policía no sabía que decir estaba viendo la forma en que esta muchacha sin temor le contestaba sus preguntas.

-¿Ya me puedo ir?, Tengo que ir a estudiar-Dijo mientras cruzaba sus manos y entonces veía como el policía negaba. Estaba por perder la paciencia y era exactamente lo que ellos querían, se levanto de su asiento y golpeo con sus manos la mesa-¿Cuánto tiempo me van a tener aquí?, ¿Mate? No ¿Viole? No, ¿Entonces?-Dijo ella mientras perdía la paciencia. La poca que tenía ya había desaparecido, sus ojos se convirtieron como en los de un felino que se trata de proteger-

-Debes de saber que pelear esta mal...-Dijo el policía mientras ella trataba de respirar y tomaba asiento, no entendía porque no le creían. A ella todos le creían-

Entro una policía con una bata blanca, así que era la química de la estación de policías, soltó un suspiro y rió para ella misma. Los dos adultos levantaron sus cejas obviamente los dos un poco confundidos, y ella simplemente soltó una risita.

-¿Algo gracioso?-Preguntó la doctora mientras Kagome trataba de contener su falsa risa, y entonces asintió-

-¡Todo!-Dijo Kagome de manera extravagante mientras los dos adultos la miraban-Afuera hay violadores, asesinos y narcotraficantes y están aquí sentados con una adolescente que solamente golpeo a otra adolescente por defensa personal...-La doctora simplemente puso un par de muestras encima de la mesa y levanto su ceja de manera arrogante; Kagome entendía que estaba en el lado negro así que ellos no iban a mostrar simpatía con ella, en cambio si ella fuera la buena iban hasta compartirles sus donas-

-Bueno según se los violadores, asesinos y narcotraficantes también fueron adolescentes como tu, uno nunca sabe en lo que te puedes convertir tal vez ahorita fue una pelea pero ¿después? Después puedes ser una asesina...-Odiaba la psicología y odiaba a esa doctora, su cabello amarillento era un asco y estaba segura de que por su exceso de trabajo no tenía tiempo personal para pintar sus uñas y ser libre-

-Bien, según estos exámenes tu consumiste una sorprendente cantidad de alcohol...-Al menos solo habían detectado el alcohol si le hubieran puesto drogas a las bebidas entonces si hubiera estado en un grande problema-Admitiste que golpeaste a Ayumi, así que ella solo quiere una disculpas...Discúlpate y no puedes acercarte a ella-¡Ahora quedaba como una maldita sospechosa!-Cualquier atento contra ella y tu serás nuestra sospechosa-Hizo una mueca mientras se levantaba molesta y abría la puerta para comenzar a regresar a la celda. El policía la estaba siguiendo mientras los medios de comunicación captaban fotografías de cómo ella entraba a la celda por decisión propia-

-Prefiero quedarme aquí a pedir disculpas...-El policía asintió mientras comenzaban a llevarla a las otras celdas, su abogado todavía no había hecho mucho-

Estaba escuchando como tarareaban una canción, posiblemente el que estaba a lado era un asesino y el que estaba enfrente era un violador pero no importaba mucho.

-Tienes visita-Dijo el oficial mientras ella se levantaba y caminaba detrás de el, podía sentir esas miradas lascivas sobre su espalda. Tomo asiento mientras el policía se iba a la esquina y ponía sus manos detrás de su espalda. Ella tomo el teléfono gris mientras levantaba su rostro y veía a su abuelo-

-_¿Por qué rechazaste pedir disculpas?-_Preguntó su abuelo por el teléfono mientras ella se encogía de hombros-_necesitas una coartada... ¿Alguien que te haya visto?-_Sonrió mientras asentía, tenía a la persona perfecta que podía mentir por ella. No iba a mentir pero si lograr alterar el tiempo un poco-

-_Inuyasha Taisho...Y en cuanto llegue dile que lo quiero ver-_Su abuelo asintió mientras ambos colgaban la llamada y entonces lograba escuchar como tocaban el vidrio de manera apresurada se giro para ver quien era y vio a Inuyasha. Se volvió a sentar mientras veía al policía-Otros cinco minutos es otra persona-El policía asintió mientras ella tomaba el teléfono y miraba a Inuyasha-_Tu eres mi coartada...-_El simplemente levanto su ceja-

-_Te va a costar caro...Aunque yo si vi que ella empezó...-_Dijo con honestidad mientras ella asentía-_pido tu virginidad-_Ella hizo una mueca de asco, mientras el se burlaba-_¡Hubieras visto tu cara! Hahaha, no pero más te val ser dulce conmigo porque...Vas a deberme algo muy grande...-_Ella asintió mientras el hacia una mueca-_Enséñame tus senos ¡Ahorita!-_Ella volvió a hacer una mueca de asco mientras el reía-

¡Cuando ella saliera iba a golpearlo!

-_Haha, es muy divertido hacerte enojar...Descuida yo me he escapado muchas veces de la policía...Me debes una cita...-_Ella roló sus ojos mientras se levantaba e Inuyasha le regalaba una picara sonrisa-

Gyoma Higurashi estaba dispuesto a dar todo el dinero necesario para poder limpiar el nombre de su nieta, pero por desgracia el dinero no lo habían aceptado. El mejor abogado se estaba haciendo cargo y la verdad es que estaba molesto ante el hecho de que su nieta ya llevaba más de cuatro horas encerrada.

La llevaron con las esposas donde estaba Ayumi y dos policías en cada esquina. Afuera estaban varios testigos, los policías salieron y dejaron a las dos adolescentes solas. Iban a observar el comportamiento de ambas adolescentes. Inuyasha y su mamá estaban viendo impacientes, Inuyasha estaba más nervioso ya que estaba seguro de que ninguna de las dos sabía de qué estaban siendo observadas.

-Hablen de lo que quieran, tienen cinco minutos-¿para que iba a querer estar cinco minutos con Ayumi? Esa perra no merecía ni dos minutos-

-Lo siento, no deseo estar en el mismo cuarto que ella...-Dijo Kagome mientras se levantaba para comenzar a salir-¿Podría quedarme con las esposas?, ¡Deseo usarlas con mi amante!-Dijo en tono de broma mientras el policía la miraba de manera extraña-De acuerdo no fue mi mejor broma...-Dijo de manera seria mientras comenzaba a salir del cuarto y luego era llevada a la celda, le quitaron las esposas y ella quedo sola en esa celda mientras veía a los otros que estaban dentro-

-¡Enséñanos algo, pequeña!-Dijo un hombre de manera pervertida, Kagome levanto su ceja mientras les enseñaba el dedo de en medio. Y los otros comenzaron a reír, había otros tres adolescentes que posiblemente eran dos años mayor a ella-

-¿Por qué estas aquí?-Preguntó una muchacha mientras dejaba ver su ropa de prostituta. Prostitución era un delito-

-Por golpear hace como una semana a alguien ¿Y tú?-Preguntó Kagome tratando de sonar amable, la muchacha formo una sonrisa extraña mientras Kagome levantaba su ceja-

-Prostitución, creo que no esta bien visto eso de vender mi cuerpo...-Kagome asintió mientras tomaba asiento, sentía que estaba discutiendo algo importante-¿Y ustedes?-Preguntó la muchacha con mucha amabilidad mientras los otros simplemente soltaban un grande suspiro-

-Le pegue a mi esposa...Y la viole, no fue algo inteligente pero esa perra se acuesta con mi hermano así que...-Kagome asintió tratando de entender la situación del hombre-

Las horas pasaban.

Muchos iban y venían. Unas salían otras entraban. Y todos tenían una forma extravagante de entrar, algunos decían groserías y otras simplemente trataban de seducir al guardia.

Y antes de quedarse dormida le abrieron su celda y le pusieron las esposas, la llevaron de manera ruda a que le tomaran un par de fotografías y en todas trato de hacer un rostro gracioso pero fue imposible la muchacha deseaba seriedad.

-Firma esto y puedes retirarte...-Ya le habían quitado las esposas lo que era bueno así que solamente termino de firmar los papeles y luego salió cansada para ver que ahí estaba su abuelo, Ryu y otros guardaespaldas. No dijo nada simplemente salió con su abuelo mientras veía como todos le tomaban fotografías y hacían preguntas era una locura. Todos la estaban grabando-

Estaba cansada. Y nadie decía nada simplemente estaba su abuelo serio junto a Ryu y los dos no se veían muy orgullosos ante lo que había sucedido.

Llegó a la casa, su abuelo aclaro su garganta y jamás sintió que el estaba molesto hasta cuando le dijo a Ryu que deseaba estar solo con ella. Su voz fue tan fría como un hielo, tomo asiento al sentir los perforantes ojos de su abuelo sobre ella. El estaba esperando una respuesta, una respuesta que ella no sabía como darle.

-No se que decir...-Dijo así de sencillo su abuelo rompiendo ese silencio molesto, ella simplemente deseo tener un cigarro en sus labios para liberar el estrés que se estaba generando en ella. Su abuelo la miro con seriedad sabiendo claramente que no estaba bromeando ella tembló un poco ante el temor de sus palabras-Tienes dieciocho años y ya estuviste en la cárcel...Y jamás había visto a una muchacha tan difícil como tu-Ella se sintió incomoda ante el hilo en la conversación-¿Por qué pelearon?-Esa pregunta ni ella la sabía, el alcohol la había hecho reaccionar de manera violenta posiblemente...-

-Todo empezó porque ella se cree mucho, en la escuela me molestaba y yo le baje su vestido y ella no traía sostén...Así que prácticamente es algo entre ella y yo y decidimos acabarla esa noche con golpes pero...Yo termine en la cárcel...-¡Wow! Había dicho demasiado pero no iba a ganar nada si ocultaba la verdad-

-La prensa te va a atacar con eso cuando crezcas...-Asintió mientras su abuelo trataba de no sonar tan duro y estricto pero exactamente así sonaba-¿Qué vas a hacer?-Preguntó su abuelo con seriedad mientras ella se levantaba y lo miraba de esa misma manera en que el la veía-

-Ignorar esos comentarios idiotas...Todos alguna vez pelearon, Inuyasha ha peleado...No seré ni la primera ni la última vez en que una persona pelee, hacer caso de esos comentarios sería darles una razón para que me ataquen así que prefiero ignorarlos-Su abuelo sonrió en cuanto noto que ella comenzaba a irse-

En realidad no había gastado dinero en su nieta, simplemente gasto en el abogado...Y la dejaron en libertad por la forma audaz en que ella contestaba con honestidad y sin titubear, definitivamente estaba sintiendo el fuego en su corazón.

Tenía una excelente nieta, diferente a sus padres y parecida a el.

Iba a ser tan buena que posiblemente iba a tener esos desacuerdos y sería mala algunas veces, tendría piedad en las personas pero ni un poco de compasión con sus enemigos, iba a destruir a quien tuviera que destruir y posiblemente lo haría con honor. Bebió de ese costoso vino que el tenía mientras sentía un sabor delicioso en su garganta y el iba a entrenarla. Iba a guiar a su nieta a que fuera mejor que todos incluso mejor que Izayoi.

**--**

En la mañana la llevo el chofer a la escuela y noto que muchos la veían posiblemente para seguir diciendo de su pequeño chisme, sus zapatos eran de color negro, llevaba un short arriba de sus rodillas de color purpura con una camiseta blanca, y un collar negro en su cabello llevaba un listón que la hacían ver un poco hippie. Llevaba un bolso extraño en donde tenía su computadora, ignoro esas miradas frívolas que algunas le daban y acepto esas sonrisas que muchas le daban de buenos días.

Una sonrisa haría cambiar al mundo si fuera sincera, eso creyó de pequeña y eso seguía creyendo tal vez era una anticuada pero era su forma de pensar.

Fue con la directora ya que habían cambiado todos sus horarios, no alcanzo a despedirse de sus compañeros y porque iba tarde tenía que apresurarse a llegar a las clases de la carrera de 'comercio'.

Entro pidiendo permiso notando como el profesor ya se encontraba entregando un par de exámenes, pidió una disculpa mientras el profesor solamente soltaba un suspiro y le indicaba que fuera a sentarse. Ella asintió mientras pasaba por los asientos y se iba al que estaba disponible en donde resultaba tener los pies un muchacho, sonrió mientras el muchacho levantaba su ceja y continuaba teniendo sus pies en su mesa.

-¿podrías?-Preguntó Kagome de manera amigable mientras el se quitaba la paleta de la boca y al momento de hacerlo apuntaba a Kagome divertido, Kagome se sorprendió de ver sus ojos eran azules. De un azul tan claro como el océano-

-¿O qué?, ¿Me vas a pegar?-Preguntó burlesco mientras unos idiotas se reían y entonces ella levantaba su ceja y quitaba el pie del muchacho a la fuerza para tomar asiento, el muchacho pareció molesto ante la actuación de Kagome y decidió ignorarla-

Cuando el profesor fue llamado por la secretaria ya todos los estudiantes estaban comenzando su examen. Menos un examen que se había levantado apresurado y había quitado al muchacho rudo que había estado cerca de Kagome y cuando se sentó golpeo con amabilidad el brazo de Kagome y le regalo una sonrisa.

-Inuyasha-Dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras el le indicaba que se acercara y al hacerlo el simplemente le robo un beso mientras dos de sus amigos hacían un pequeño ruido y Kagome lo separaba de ella molesta-

-Te daré un beso por todas las respuestas que me pases, así que...Si yo fuera tu empezaría a contestar el examen ¡ya!-Dijo el mientras ella rolaba sus ojos y comenzaba a ver su examen, Inuyasha estaba viendo su examen y cuando sabía algo sonreía y escribía apresurado-

Kagome leyó detenidamente su examen y contesto todas las que se sabía. El profesor no parecía muy interesado en saber quien estaba copiando o no, así que le enseño su examen a Inuyasha. Inuyasha simplemente le escribió que borrara su nombre que cambiaran de examen, ella negó pero el asintió. Kagome se sintió muy extraña, en realidad deseaba ayudarlo pero...Asintió mientras tiraba su examen y entonces Inuyasha se lo daba y el agarraba el de Kagome con normalidad.

Solamente los dos escribieron sus nombres y ella termino de contestar o de completar algunas respuestas, Inuyasha fue el primero en entregar el examen y todos hicieron una mueca de sorpresa. Kagome simplemente miró su examen una vez más y luego se levanto a entregarlo, le regalo una sonrisa al profesor y salió del salón de clases, los estudiantes de comercio eran más engreídos y arrogantes.

El solamente pudo observarla como ella caminaba de manera tentadora y sonreía a las personas que le sonreían. Estaba cautivado observándola cada vez que la veía ella enseñaba diferentes rostros, el apenas y podía sonreír. Ella podía ser amable, el tenía que hacer cosas crueles para después poder ser amable. Ella era una mujer, una mujer que no había deseado abusar de el, el había tratado de abusar de ella tantas veces que ya ni sabía la cantidad.

Se dejo de recargar en la pared para comenzar a seguirla, ella entro a la cafetería y el corrió para poder tener la espalda de Kagome pegaba en su pecho; Algo dentro de el lo hacía emocionarse, su estomago estaba experimentando algo gracioso que no sabía como describir y definitivamente estaba sonriendo de una manera que jamás había sonreído. Kagome simplemente dio dos pasos hacia delante para no tener que tener la parte delantera de Inuyasha sobre su espalda, de por si hablarle ya era incomodo...Y definitivamente Inuyasha era el que hacía las cosas incomodas.

-¿Qué se siente haber salido de la cárcel?-Preguntó Inuyasha burlesco mientras Kagome le sacaba la lengua y le decía 'idiota'-

-¿Es mi imaginación o Inuyasha se ve asquerosamente feliz?-Preguntó una de las típicas fans de Inuyasha, las chicas estaban viendo como Inuyasha estaba sonriéndole demasiado a Kagome y como los dos terminaban fingiendo una sonrisa-¡Hay, se ven tan enamorados!-Dijo la muchacha mientras Inuyasha veía como Kagome iba a pedir un café y luego tomaba asiento en una de las mesas, la cafetería no estaba tan llena posiblemente porque todos estaban haciendo sus exámenes-

Por un motivo sus ojos dorados buscaban siempre la silueta de Kagome. No le entendía y no lo deseaba entender, era egoísta y maleducado ella era...Perfecta para el. Su cigarro estaba por acabarse y el lo estaba disfrutando ella no era la única que lo estaba viendo, varias muchachas lo estaban viendo y Kagome también lo estaba viendo.

El se levanto aburrido para irse a sentar con Kagome y para su sorpresa ella no lucia sorprendida.

El aun tenía el sabor de su último cigarrillo en sus dientes, ella no decía nada. Estaban inconformes con sus propias presencias, pero trataban de lucir cómodos ante sus presencias.

¿Cómo luciría con sus camisetas y su cama desordenada? Deseaba imaginárselo pero no podía porque ella era tan virginal que hasta el le tenía miedo a Kagome.

-¿Olvidaste que soy tu querido novio?-Dijo con arrogancia Inuyasha mientras se acercaba de manera peligrosa hacia el rostro de Kagome, ella sonrió y pellizco de manera dulce las mejillas de Inuyasha pero siempre manteniendo una hermosa sonrisa que fascinaban más el corazón de Inuyasha de lo que ya estaba fascinado-

-Tu creaste esa idea querido novio-Dijo ella de manera divertida mientras continuaba a beber su café y sacaba un cigarro de su bolso, odiaba la sequia de la escuela. Si se preguntan cuales eran esos días, los días de sequia era cuando nadie traía cigarros o solamente traía un muchacho y ese muchacho no le gustaba compartirlos. Definitivamente los días de sequia eran aburridos, al menos cuando tienes cigarros puedes entretenerte al expulsar el humo de tu boca y ver que divertidas o diferentes figuras surrealistas se pueden crear en el aire-

Encendió el cigarro mientras la mesera se apresuraba a llevarse un cenicero, Kagome le dijo un gracias de manera amigable mientras Inuyasha probaba su café sin pedirle permiso y luego hacia un rostro gracioso.

-El café es para las personas serias...-Dijo Kagome de manera burlesca mientras Inuyasha rolaba sus ojos, Sango llegó mostrando su frustración, Kagome simplemente levanto su mano y en cuestión de minutos Sango ya estaba sentada enfrente de ellos con una sonrisa-

-¡Odio al mundo!-Dijo Sango de manera molesta mientras Inuyasha se levantaba para pedir un refresco-Puedes creerlo que me hayan dejado un ensayo en exámenes, ¡Yo no!-Dijo Sango frustrada mientras dejaba caer su rostro a la mesa, Kagome palmeo su cabeza como si fuera un cachorro-

-Odia al profesor no al mundo-Sango se rio mientras Kagome se levantaba para ir a entregar su café y en cuanto Sango levanto su rostro pudo ver algo frustrante en el trasero de Kagome-

-Siéntate, ¡ya!-Le ordeno mientras Kagome la miraba confundida-Estas manchada...-Kagome entonces se sintió incomoda y vio como llegaba Inuyasha con ella y con una sonrisa despreocupada, bebiendo su refresco como si fuera alguna cerveza-

-¿Qué voy a hacer?-Kagome estaba en pánico y no tenía idea de que hacer-

-¿Qué paso?-Preguntó Inuyasha de manera despreocupada mientras notaba el rostro de desesperación de Kagome y comenzaba a asustarse-¿Te sientes bien?, ¿Se te olvido algo?-Kagome estaba incomoda, en realidad no deseaba hablar con el y menos de su menstruación-

-¡Esta en su periodo y se mancho toda!, has algo Inuyasha-Dijo Sango en susurró mientras Inuyasha dejaba de respirar y miraba a Kagome de manera incomoda-

-¿Perío...Wow? estas en esa etapa...-Dijo el mientras Kagome asentía con sus mejillas coloradas, miró a todos lados notando que no había mucha gente-Haber...-Tomo un grande respiro mientras cargaba a Kagome como princesa y eso sorprendía a Sango-

La cargo como si ella fuera una princesa, y por más sorprendente que fuera el estaba apresurándose a llevarla a la enfermería. El no mostro muestra de asco en su rostro, y ella ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de Inuyasha. Solamente deseaba llegar rápido a la enfermería, pedir un kótex y deshacerse de ese short.

De esa manera en que la cargaba nadie veía lo que estaba pasando con ella, corrió casi para llegar a la enfermería y cuando lo hizo con una orden saco de la enfermería a que los dos adolescentes que estaban apunto de desnudarse; Eso si era más incomodo, pensó Kagome mientras Inuyasha les tronaba sus dedos y los dos adolescentes colocaban mal su ropa y se retiraban de la enfermería odiando en ese momento a Inuyasha Taisho. La dejo que estuviera pisando el suelo mientras el buscaba lo que las mujeres usaban pero Kagome rolo sus ojos y lo quito para ella buscar el kótex.

-Me voy a ir a mi casa-Dijo sencillamente mientras notaba como estaba a punto de darle la espalda a Inuyasha pero el simplemente pudo notar esa mancha de sangre que habitaba en la parte trasera del short de Kagome-

Se puso más nerviosa mientras se giraba y trataba de cubrir su trasero con sus manos pero si se tocaba demasiado simplemente iba a mancharse las manos. Para Inuyasha verla manchada no era algo grande pero según sus conquistas estar en sus días era como algo muy bochornoso y ni hablar de si se manchaban su ropa, miro a Kagome y soltó un suspiro. Desabotono su pantalón, se quito su cinto y luego le extendió el pantalón a Kagome. El estaba usando unos bóxers coloridos un poco extrovertidos sus bóxers.

-Úsalo...Yo...Ya estoy acostumbrado a hacer el ridículo-Kagome le regalo una amplia sonrisa mientras se iba a poner el pantalón de Inuyasha detrás del vestidor, Inuyasha estaba viendo sus piernas en el espejo del consultorio de la escuela mientras veía como salía Kagome usando su pantalón. Le quedaba grande y el simplemente se rio y fue a ponerle el cinto para que al menos así estuviera más sujetable, Kagome estaba nerviosa e incomoda-

-Muchas gracias, te lo juro eres mi héroe-Dijo ella mientras reía y entonces veía como Inuyasha andaba mostrando sus piernas al aire libre con simplemente sus tenis-Espera, ahorita vengo...-Inuyasha asintió mientras ella salía rápido de la enfermería y el se quedaba a esperar casi desnudo en la enfermería. Las muchachas que entraban a la enfermería lo miraban con lujuria mientras el les regalaba una sonrisa a los cinco minutos vio llegar a Kagome con un short playero. El sonrió mientras ella le aventaba el short-

-¿Dónde...?-Preguntó Inuyasha mientras Kagome simplemente se encogía de hombros y veía como el hacia lucir bien ese short-

-En verdad no querrás saber...-Mintió ella mientras el se encogía de hombros y entonces los dos salían de la enfermería-

-Muy bien voy a ir a llevarte a tu casa... ¿Y que se dice?-Dijo el con arrogancia mientras hacia aumentar su ego, Kagome rolo sus ojos mientras miraba a todos lados y le daba un beso en la mejilla-

-gracias Inuyasha eres mi príncipe...-Aunque eso sonó a sarcasmo el lo ignoro y sintió lo tibio que fue recibir un beso en su mejilla por parte de Kagome-Lavare tu pantalón...Y definitivamente te lo regresare...-Dijo mientras ella se sonrojaba-

-¿Por qué es algo tan grande para las chicas mancharse?-Preguntó el como si no fuera tan obvio, bueno el no sabía mucho de los cólicos u otras cosas femeninas. Solo sabía que las mujeres podían quedar embarazadas, que sus vaginas estaban entre sus piernas y que menstruaban como diez veces al mes o algo así sabía Inuyasha-

-Porque no vas a querer que miles de mujeres te vean con una erección, prácticamente es lo mismo...-Dijo Kagome de manera normal mientras Inuyasha trataba de imaginarse con menstruación-

-¿Y que se siente?-Preguntó el mientras Kagome tomaba un grande suspiro, por eso no quería hablar de su menstruación con un hombre. Porque todos comienzan a hacer preguntas que eran muy obvias para las mujeres pero para ellos era como si fueran vírgenes en el aspecto del periodo menstrual aunque si eran unos ineptos es porque a ellos no les bajaba-

-Te duele el abdomen a veces siento que agarran mis trompas de Falopio y las estrujaran mil veces...Otras veces siento que me dan miles de batazos en el vientre...E incluso también se siente que te están arrancando todo...-Inuyasha la miro con miedo mientras Kagome sonreía-Pero hay pastillas aunque a veces no sirven las estúpidas pastillas para los cólicos, y lo mejor viene el ultimo día...Cuando estas libre del periodo...-Dijo Kagome mientras el aceleraba más en el carro-

-Según yo te baja mucho al mes, ¿no? Jamás se cuanto dura pero se que les baja cada diez días...Debe de ser un martirio y deben de gastar una fortuna en esos pañales-Kagome lo miro sin creer lo que estaba escuchando-

-¿Eres idiota?-Preguntó ella mientras el se ofendía y luego agitaba su cabeza-Te baja cada como...-Era un mes pero ¿Cuántos días?, bueno ya lo sabría después-No viene al caso... ¿Para que quieres saber?, eres raro...-Dijo ella mientras trataba de hacer cambiar la conversación-

-Y soy el que te dio el pantalón para que no anduvieras manchadota de sangre-Dijo el mientras ella se sentía ahora culpable de haberlo insultado-

No le pedía a Inuyasha que supiera todo pero al menos que supiera que la menstruación era un tema muy importante para las mujeres y que muchas mujeres incluyendo a Kagome se sentían incomodas de tener que hablar de todo eso con un hombre.

De seguro Inuyasha ya le tenía asco, y se sintió por alguna razón triste de saber que Inuyasha le tenía asco.

-No se como puedes vivir...Tener un dolor fuerte de esos en tu abdomen y luego se repite cada diez días...Por eso es bueno ser hombre-Dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa-¿Y tienes pañales?-Preguntó el mientras Kagome lo volteaba a ver sorprendida-Podemos pasar a comprar si quieres pañales, ¡anda di que si! Quiero verlos... ¿Qué se siente comprarlos?, vamos...-Dijo el de manera entusiasmada mientras Kagome lo miraba aun sorprendida, de esa manera tan infantil se veía lindo y sintió una sensación de repulsión de creer que Inuyasha era lindo-

-¡Claro! Y te comprare unos a ti también...-Dijo ella entusiasmada mientras el solamente le sacaba la lengua. Le dijo de que podían ir al supermercado y el rápido se dirigió a uno, estaciono su carro mientras salía apresurado y Kagome al ver como el sujetaba sus lentes de sol y entonces Kagome entendió que el estaba apenado pero luego el aventó al asiento del carro sus lentes y le puso la alarma a su carro mientras se apresuraba a llegar al lado de Kagome. El estaba entusiasmado-

Para Inuyasha el hecho de comprar kótex era como ver los primeros senos, sentirlos, tocarlos, lamerlos, apretarlos, morderlos, acariciarlos, en fin. Se le venían muchas cosas sucias de lo que podía hacer con los senos, miró los de Kagome de manera discreta mientras subían las escaleras eléctricas. Si, los de Kagome eran perfectos o algo cerca a lo perfecto. Miró la palma de su mano y luego otra vez los senos de Kagome. Y fingió que estaba apretando los senos de Kagome...

Kagome no entendía que tanto Inuyasha la veía y estaba segura de que no deseaba entenderlo.

Llegaron al pasillo donde estaban los utensilios femeninos e Inuyasha agarro un par de cosas que eran interesantes, Kagome lo estaba viendo como si el fuera un poco raro y el al sentir esa mirada fea por parte de Kagome regresaba los artículos en el estante.

Ella agarro unos cómodos y entonces Inuyasha al ver que ella solamente agarraba un paquete, el continuo agarrando más...Otros tres paquetes.

-Es un regalo es decir estoy seguro de que las chicas adoran recibir estas cosas...-Dijo el mientras Kagome lo miraba como si el estuviera loco-Para ti...-Dijo el con normalidad mientras Kagome continuaba viéndolo de manera rara-

-¡Oh, gracias!-Dijo Kagome mientras tomaba de la mano a Inuyasha y con su otra mano comenzaba a jalar al carro, las personas ya comenzaban a verlos de manera extraña. Inuyasha se detuvo y fue a poner sus manos en el carro para así llevarlo con calma, el estaba teniendo esa estúpida sonrisa en su rostro y ella estaba teniendo uno de esos momentos penosos en donde tu humillación dura posiblemente un par de minutos que eran eternos-

-¡Esto se ve delicioso!-Dijo Inuyasha mientras agarraba un par de donas que estaban en la sección de panadería, y después de agarrarlas y de colocarlas dentro del carrito fue y agarro muchos paquetes de cerveza, el vodka no falto. El tequila ya estaba adentro, faltaban los vasos rojos ya que una fiesta para uno no era una fiesta si no tienes vasos rojos. Compro cosas que jamás había visto, compro un arco con flechas...Y un rifle para cazar con dardos, Kagome simplemente lo estaba viendo como si no pudiera creerlo y el estaba sonriendo-

Posiblemente el cerebro de Inuyasha estaba mal, de seguro el tenía diarrea mental o algo así. ¿Y que onda con el líquido que el iba dejando en el suelo?, ¡Ha! Apostaba que ese era el cerebro líquido que Inuyasha había tenido, de acuerdo fue una mala broma.

-¡YA!-Gritó mientras comenzaba a respirar de manera ruidosa e Inuyasha asentía un poco avergonzado de la forma en que Kagome le había gritado, es decir ya muchas personas los estaban viendo y luego ella creaba una escenita...-

-De acuerdo nena, no grites...La gente nos ve-Dijo el fingiendo nerviosismo mientras Kagome simplemente trataba de no golpear su cabeza con la pared más cercana-

Inuyasha pago todo, incluyendo el paquete de kótex que Kagome se suponía que iba a comprar y simplemente los que estaban guardando todo en bolsas estaban sorprendidos de cómo una persona podía gastar tanto dinero en cosas realmente estúpidas.

¿Para que iba a querer un rifle?, ¿Para que iba a querer un arco?, ¿Para que iba a querer una engrapadora que pudiera engrapar sobre la madera?

Ella entro al baño mientras notaba como Inuyasha estaba esperando sonriente afuera de los baños. Estaba emocionado porque había hecho las compras de su casa o de su departamento nuevo...O de su cuarto, el caso es de que el tenía su propio departamento dentro de su casa y se llamaba 'cuarto'.

No lo podía creer sentía que estaba cazado con Kagome y que estaban comprando las cosas que se necesitan para lograr vivir, se sentía entusiasmado de experimentar algo así con Kagome.

¡Y no tenía idea de porque se sentía más entusiasmado de que Kagome estaba con el!

¿Era algo malo? O ¿Era bueno?

En fin el se sentía cómodo con Kagome, Kagome no se le lanzaba encima. No era mala onda y hasta era graciosa cuando no estaba en sus días porque en esos momentos como que no estaba muy amigable.

La vio salir con una sonrisa mientras el sonreía de regreso y entonces los dos iban de regreso al carro. Pero primero Inuyasha tenía que probar su arco y su rifle.

-Inuyasha... ¿Para que vas a querer un rifle?-Inuyasha la miró y entonces sonrió-

-Para proteger mi cuarto...-Dijo mientras Kagome fingía sorpresa y entonces le ponía un kótex nuevo encima de sus piernas, el freno mientras miraba el pequeño paquete con envoltura de color violeta-¡wow!-Dijo mientras lo abría y notaba que era como un pañal sin terminar. Era largo y medio rectangular y tenía alitas-¡hahaha, tiene alitas para volar o que!-Dijo burlesco mientras Kagome trataba de fingir que no había escuchado eso-¡Y lo voy a probar luego! Posiblemente mañana...-Kagome fingió sorpresa mientras el retomaba el rumbo a dejar a Kagome a su casa-Sentí que estaba haciendo las compras de la casa-Dijo el mientras reía, Kagome simplemente rolo sus ojos-

-No sobrevivirías ni un día solo...-Aclaro ella mientras el detenía su carro justo en la entrada de la casa de Kagome-Y lo puedo apostar-Dijo después con un poco de temor en sus palabras

-¿No?-Preguntó el mientras sonreía-¿Qué apuestas?-Preguntó el sintiéndose muy entusiasmado y más entusiasmado por el hecho de que iba a apostar con Kagome-

-Nada de servidumbre...Y vas a vivir tu solo por una semana-Dijo ella poniendo un par de condiciones-

-Y tu vivirás conmigo-Dijo el mientras ella hacia un reproche con su rostro-Para que me vigiles...-Aclaro el después mientras ella terminaba asintiendo-Una semana si no logro sobrevivir...Yo seré tu esclavo por una semana...-¡Oh! Eso se estaba poniendo interesante-Y si tu pierdes...-Ella estaba viéndolo con un poco de temor, de seguro iba a pedir su virginidad...Lo estaba odiando y ni siquiera sabía lo que el iba a pedir-Me llevaras el almuerzo por una semana a la escuela-Ella asintió mientras los dos estrechaban las manos. El saco su celular mientras le decía a su mamá que necesitaba un departamento, no dijo mucho del porque pero Kagome estaba sorprendida ante la facilidad en que el termino esa llamada-Listo...Pide permiso querida desde hoy tenemos una apuesta...-Kagome asintió mientras notaba como el con tocar el claxon lograba hacer que le abrieran la puerta de la casa a Kagome-

Ella entro a su mansión mientras el la esperaba en el carro, Ryu la estaba viendo como llegaba apresurada y subía a su cuarto.

Entro a su cuarto mientras sacaba una maleta y comenzaba a meter ropa, zapatos, maquillaje y accesorios. Metió sus libros y otras cosas que iba a necesitar. Ryu la vio apresurada, incluso llevaba comida de la cocina. Antes de salir Ryu la vio y ella sonrió.

-Tengo que vivir en un departamento por una semana, me comunicare todos los días con el abuelo...No te preocupes no es algo malo, los guardaespaldas de Inuyasha me van a cuidar...Tengo mi celular por si se ofrece algo-Saco un plumón de su mochila mientras agarraba la mano de Ryu y anotaba su número en la palma de su mano. Salió mientras metía sus cosas dentro del carro de Inuyasha y entonces los dos sonreían como si fueran a hacer alguna maldad-

Y simplemente así comenzó la apuesta.

La fantasía sexual de Inuyasha de vivir con una virgen se estaba por cumplir. Y tenían una semana...

Las chicas iban a odiar a Kagome y los chicos iban a odiar a Inuyasha y también las chicas lo odiarían por haberse robado de esa manera a Kagome; Ya que las chicas estaban enamoradas de Kagome y creían que ella era el príncipe ideal...Niñas ilusas.

Pero una semana difícil se acercaba.

**Continuará.**

**N/A:**

Al fin acabe mis exámenes. No escuela mañana. That's right biotch! Nah, hoy no sali ):

Pero mañana AUCH.

Hahaha LOL! Quiero saber mis calificaciones ya para decir a la verga que Sali por fin de vacaciones. FUCK THE PROM! No, no tendre prom ):

Mi prom será con los que se gradúan de maestria. DICK!

"_Eres más retorcido que yo y por eso_

_Hacemos una excelente pareja"_

Atte:_ WILLNIRAAWWWWRRR!_

**DEJEN REVIEWS. DEJEN REVIEWS. DEJEN REVIEWS. DEJEN REVIEWS. DEJEN REVIEWS. DEJEN REVIEWS. DEJEN REVIEWS.**


	24. atracción

**El rey dice...**

_Notas previas:_

¡No se pierdan el rey dice! Ah si trabajo en el epilogo prometido de '_misstake_'.

GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS! :D

Hey tengo un fic de cómo 50 capitulos (o algo así, no se tengo que checarlo. Pero bueno...es muy bueno y no es tan 'OMG! ES TAN OBVIO!' pero en fin solo se los recomendaba. Se llama Inusual.)

**Advertencia:**

**Contenido maduro y de la vida real. **

**Lenguaje fuerte.**

**Drogas.**

**Lo típico de un adolescente.**

**Órden 24: atracción...**

"_Porque a veces el amar te hace matar"_

El día uno de la apuesta comenzaba en ese momento de manera oficial, el departamento estaba en unos condominios donde vive la gente rica. Con cámaras de seguridad en la entrada, y más de tres guardias que cuidaban el estacionamiento. Un recepcionista acompañado de otros dos guardias, el aire acondicionado estaba helando el lugar de manera máxima mientras la recepcionista le regalaba esa sonrisa pervertida a Inuyasha.

Ella cargo sus cosas mientras Inuyasha saludaba a la recepcionista y a los guardias.

La recepcionista era muy hermosa, era delgada y su cabello era rubio. Sus ojos eran de un azul agua que a Kagome le dio un poco de envidia, tenían ese brillo malicioso y se veía madura. Era delgada como una modelo y hermosa, su piel era más clara y hasta podía sentir desde la distancia lo suave que podía ser. Su cabello rubio era largo y estaba cortado de una manera femenina, era terriblemente hermosa. Tan hermosa que a Kagome la hizo sentir un poco insegura.

No le gusto la forma en que Inuyasha la estaba viendo, era como si los ojos dorados de Inuyasha no pudieran quitarle la vista de encima a la recepcionista; Jamás había sentido algo así que ella recordara, la saludo mientras intercambiaban un par de palabras y luego Inuyasha comenzaba a subir las cosas, dos guardias estaban ayudándole a cargar las cosas para así hacer todo más cómodo. El se quedo con dos bolsas y Kagome con su mochila y casi dos maletas.

Llegaron al departamento mientras Inuyasha abría la puerta y dejaba ver un departamento. Kagome se quedo sorprendida eso no era un departamento, ¡Eso era una casa! Literalmente, era grande y espaciosa. Y todo brillaba por alguna extraña y terrorífica razón; Había escalones y todo estaba bien construido. Sillones modernos y costosos, decoraciones exquisitas que costaban más de mil dólares. La cocina era amplia y espaciosa y tenía una vista hacia los otros edificios, sus ojos cafés estaban viendo con sorpresa en el grande departamento en el que se encontraba. El comedor era fino y odiaba admitirlo pero el departamento era hermoso...Tenía arreglos modernos y alocados y a la vez ese toque serio, Inuyasha la guio a su habitación la cual era amplia.

¡Todo era costoso y estaba bien decorado!

El cuarto de Kagome estaba a lado del de Inuyasha y por algún motivo el baño conectaba a los dos cuartos. Ella dejo sus cosas encima de la cama mientras veía el lugar, en verdad que era lujoso. Se sorprendió de escuchar la voz de Inuyasha hablando con alguien y dando ordenes, salió de su cuarto apresurada mientras abría apresurada el de Inuyasha...

El estaba en bóxers y estaba por quitarse su camiseta, no se sonrojo de que Kagome lo viera y definitivamente ella no estaba ni un poco sonrojada.

-¿Te gusta lo que vez mi amor?-Preguntó el burlesco mientras luego se daba cuenta de que el estaba atendiendo una llamada muy importante-_No idiota no te digo a ti, escucha...Quiero que me traigas-_Kagome levanto su ceja mientras le arrebataba el celular y colgaba la llamada-

-Nada de ordenes querido Inuyasha, si quieres comida...Tu la tendrás hacer si tienes ropa sucia, la vas a lavar tu...Y no se que vas a comer hoy porque definitivamente no compraste nada de comida...Aquí nadie será tu esclavo, sirviente o cualquier cosa a la que estés acostumbrado-Dijo ella burlándose mientras el solamente se mostraba serio y luego le dio una sonrisa peligrosa y cuando Inuyasha sonreía de esa manera la espalda de Kagome sentía una especie de escalofrió-

-Perfecto si yo no como tu tampoco...-Dijo el con naturalidad mientras ella sonreía de esa manera peligrosa en que a Inuyasha le daba un poquito de miedo-

-Oh, yo puedo ir a comprar algo y luego preparar mi comida ¿Sabias que eso hace la gente normal?-Dijo ella de manera arrogante mientras iba a su nuevo cuarto, se duchaba y apresurada se cambiaba con su ropa de manera más cómoda-

Estaba usando un pantalón con una camiseta rosa y un par de sandalias sencillas. Dejo su cabello suelto y solamente coloco poco maquillaje, en realidad necesitaba ir a la farmacia los cólicos iban a aparecer posiblemente en la media noche. Y aparte necesitaba comprar las cosas para la comida, primero lo primero...Sus pastillas, agarro su bolso mientras comenzaba a salir del cuarto. Inuyasha estaba jugando videojuegos en la sala mientras maldecía cuando le quitaban la pelota.

-Inuyasha iré a comprar medicina...-El no dijo nada estaba más interesado en decir sus groserías que en escucharla, así que ella simplemente salió del departamento para ir a comprar la medicina-

Ella bajo por el elevador mientras notaba lo amplio que era, al salir del elevador pudo ver a la recepcionista sacar un cigarro y encenderlo. Le regalo una sonrisa mientras se acercaba con ella, la recepcionista la miró con envidia posiblemente porque vivía con Inuyasha. Así que Kagome iba a aclararle algo, ya que no deseaba recibir esas miradas de odio por parte de una desconocida que solamente podía tronar sus dedos y recibir cualquier halago.

-¿Podrías decirme si hay una farmacia cerca?-Preguntó Kagome con amabilidad mientras le regalaba una sonrisa y entonces un par de muchachos con muchachas entraban sin saludar, dos muchachos vieron a Kagome mientras continuaban subiendo al elevador con sus amigas y amigos. Kagome no se dio cuenta de esas miradas y continúo esperando la respuesta de la recepcionista-

-Si...a la izquierda cuenta dos cuadras y luego una a la derecha...Suerte-Dijo la recepcionista con poca amabilidad mientras Kagome le regalaba una sonrisa-

Siguió las indicaciones de la recepcionista y por creerle a esa estúpida rubia no encontró la farmacia, fue gracias a que una mujer paseaba a su cachorro que pudo encontrar una farmacia. Pago por las pastillas y regreso al departamento, al cruzar la calle pudo ver como de una caja de cartón salía un perrito. Lo miró mientras veía como tropezaba, se rio ante ese y continuo viendo al cachorrito de manera emocionada...

El cachorrito era demasiado pequeño, era blanco con una mancha de color negra en una de su oreja. Sus ojos eran azules y estaba tratando de no caerse al caminar. Paso enfrente de el y noto como el cachorrito olfateaba sus zapatos y luego al tratar de correr se iba hacia delante, se empezó a reír como loca mientras el perrito trataba de ladrar.

¡El perrito era muy divertido! Miró a todos lados mientras agarraba al perrito y comenzaba a correr con el hacia el departamento de Inuyasha, lo tubo que meter en su bolso mientras entraba y veía a la recepcionista estar sonriendo con maldad posiblemente porque le tomo media hora encontrar una farmacia decente.

-¡Que mala eres!-Dijo Kagome mientras metía su mano dentro de su bolso y lo acariciaba, el perrito lamio su mano y esto la trato de hacer reír pero resistió porque iba a insultar un poco a la recepcionista-Me engañaste la farmacia estaba en otro lugar, ¿Te hice algo para que me engañaras? Y no digas que es porque vivo con el joven Inuyasha si vivo con el pero eso es solamente temporal...-Trato de decir Kagome mientras luego escuchaba un ladrido-

-¿Ahora ladras?-Preguntó la recepcionista de manera tonta mientras Kagome se sonrojaba y le sacaba la lengua y se apresuraba a entrar al elevador. Cuando entro al elevador y las puertas se cerraron saco al cachorrito y noto que efectivamente era un perrito. Se sentó en el suelo mientras jugaba con el y notaba como las puertas se abrían y dos muchachos la veían jugar con el perrito-

Se levanto mientras cargaba al cachorrito y le picaba al botón cuatro, los dos muchachos la miraron mientras ella sonreía.

El muchacho que estaba a su izquierda estaba viéndole el trasero y el otro idiota estaba viéndole los senos, ni siquiera Inuyasha la miraba de esa manera y estos idiotas la veían así, levanto su ceja mientras se bajaba del elevador en cuanto las puertas se abrían. Llegó al departamento mientras tocaba y veía como Inuyasha le abría la puerta con una rebanada de pizza en su boca.

-¡Wow! Dije que tu tenías que cocinar tu propia comida-Kagome lo regaño mientras Inuyasha levantaba su ceja y miraba el cachorrito que ella tenía en sus brazos-¡Es una dulzura! Me venía siguiendo desde no se cuando y me di cuenta y lo agarre...Soy tan buena persona que cuidare de un cachorrito-Inuyasha negó mientras tomaba al cachorrito y lo dejaba afuera, Kagome lo miro sin creer la crueldad que el había hecho-¿Estas demente?-Dijo ella mientras abría la puerta y agarraba al cachorrito para dejarlo adentro-

-Tiene pulgas y además no me gustan los perros y es mi casa...-Dijo Inuyasha mientras Kagome lo miraba molesta, el no era agradable-Si se queda tiene que hacerlo en la terraza-Kagome asintió mientras iba a tomar un platito y le ponía un poco de agua, dejo al cachorrito en la azotea mientras le ponía el plato con agua, Inuyasha estaba viéndola mientras comía un poco de pizza-Ahorita regreso puedes comer si quieres-Dijo el tratando de sonar amigable, tomo las llaves y comenzó a salir del departamento dejando a Kagome sola con el cachorro-

Kagome estuvo jugando con el perrito todo el tiempo, y al nombrarlo le puso 'Bob', lo observo correr y tomar agua y hasta llorar porque tenía hambre. Se puso nerviosa cuando lo escucho llorar ya que no había nada de comida que darle y definitivamente no le iba a dar pizza.

Sonrió cuando recordó que ella había tomado comida de su casa así que fue a ver que tenía y agarro un par de galletas. Se las dio al perrito mientras lo veía menear su cola y comerse las galletas de manera rápida, tuvo que partírselas en pequeñas porciones para que no se ahogara. Después siguió corriendo y luego jugo con su cola en realidad amaba observarlo, pero no amo cuando lo vio fruncir su rostro y comenzar a hacer de sus necesidades.

-¡Popis!-Dijo mientras iba por un pedazo de papel de baño y juntaba su popo mientras la tiraba por el baño-Listo Bob...Vamos a ver la televisión-Dijo entusiasmada mientras lo cargaba para llevarlo a ver la televisión, le daba flojera el hecho de que tenía que estudiar pero el perrito estaba muy cómodo acostado sobre su regazo...Y ella estaba disfrutando estar recostada en ese cómodo sillón mientras veía la televisión-

Estaba muy cómoda esperando mientras veía la televisión, estaba esperando que le diera hambre. El calor del cachorrito era lo que la mantenía tranquila mientras sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco, poco a poco Bob dejo de moverse.

Estaba esperando demasiado así que se quedo dormida.

**--**

El jamás había hecho las compras de su casa por lo general enviaban al chofer o Kaede se encargaba de algo, así que tomo de todo lo que quiso y lo puso en su carrito. Iba a comprar una caminadora eléctrica pero eso no cabría en el carrito así que se olvido de esa idea, compro unos palos de golf con varios paquetes de pelotas de golf, compro comida en exceso y refrescos en exceso. Compro tantas cosas y por primera vez se sintió el hombre de la casa.

Se sintió totalmente emocionado de comprar las cosas y compro muchas cosas para ese cachorrito. Le iba a poner 'liandra' a la cachorrita, sonrió mientras compraba las revistas. Compro dos revistas de playboy y las demás de carros. Los guardias le ayudaron con sus bolsas, entro a su departamento y por primera vez dio las gracias. Metió las bolsas y noto que había un leve gruñido y un fuerte respirar, levanto su ceja y sus ojos vieron a Kagome. Sus ojos se abrieron aun más al ver al cachorrito lamiéndole el cuello a Kagome, y Kagome estaba sonriendo.

De acuerdo era idiota pero no le gusto la forma en que ese cachorro estaba _lamiendo_ a Kagome.

Lo agarro mientras lo llevaba a la terraza y le servía un poco de comida, entro para acomodar las cosas y vio como estaba Kagome durmiendo de manera inocente.

Al menos dormida no era una escandalosa. Sus ojos dorados estaban viendo la forma tan desordenada en la que dormía, sus piernas levemente abiertas, su cabello desarreglado y los tres primeros botones desabrochados. Podía ver su piel blanquecina, miró a todos lados mientras tragaba con dificultad y sonreía. De las bolsas saco un plumón mientras sonreía con maldad.

Le dibujo un par de círculos en sus mejillas mientras reía al mismo tiempo, y le dibujo bigote. Y en la parte de piel visible le puso un grande pene que señalaba hacia sus senos, definitivamente eso lo hizo reír aun más. Se fue a acomodar las cosas mientras reía, y se carcajeo aun más al imaginársela despertar...

Ella despertó mientras hacia un sonido un poco erótico, su cabello caía por sus hombros y su pantalón estaba desabrochado y dejaba a la vista parte de sus calzones de colores que se había puesto...Despertó estirándose mientras caminaba hacia el baño, rascaba su cabeza y se estiraba de manera entusiasmada, Inuyasha estaba terminando de acomodar las cosas y fue a esperar afuera del baño.

¡BINGO! Kagome había gritado mientras el se carcajeaba, abrió la puerta furiosa y aun más molesta miró a Inuyasha el cual se reía con maldad.

-¡UN PENE ENTRE MIS CHICHIS! Y MI CARA, ¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR INUYASHA!-Gritó mientras el aun se reía, ella al no tolerar que el se estaba riendo se quito su sandalia y se la aventó en la cara a Inuyasha. Con eso el se cayo y se golpeo la cabeza quedando inconsciente, cuando ella se giro para reclamarle pudo ver como el estaba inconsciente-¿Inuyasha?-Preguntó de manera inocente mientras sonreía con maldad-¡Yo soy peor que tu!-E hizo una risa demasiado malévola-

Ella lo maquillo, y si le puso labial de color rojo en sus labios. En su cabello le hizo una colita demasiado ridícula. Le tomo una fotografía mientras luego sonreía con más maldad.

-¡Inuyasha no eres nada sexy de mujer!-Se burló mientras se subía a su pecho y caminaba encima de el-

Estaba de curiosa, miró a todos lados y miro la entrepierna de Inuyasha.

-¿Qué hará para que las mujeres se vuelvan locas por el?-Se preguntó mientras mordía su dedo de manera nerviosa, ver o no ver...En su mente había un grande dilema. El deseo le gano a la cordura-

Deseaba ver que tan grande era Inuyasha Taisho, trato de desabotonar su pantalón ¿Acaso tenía alguna poción en su pene para que las mujeres se volvieran locas? La curiosidad no era la mejor amiga de Kagome.

Se sentó sobre el pecho de Inuyasha mientras comenzaba a bajarle el cierre, sus mejillas estaban colorándose... Deseaba ver los que muchas mujeres ya habían visto. ¡No podía creerlo iba a ver uno en la vida real! Y era de ¡INUYASHA! Sonrió como niña estúpida y enamorada mientras sentía como un par de fuertes brazos rodeaban su cintura. No pudo gritar y levanto sus manos como si hubiera sido encontrada por la policía.

-Pervertida-Escuchó de susurró cerca de su oído, mordió sus labios de manera nerviosa mientras Inuyasha continuaba susurrándole cosas al oído, sus orejas, mejillas e incluso manos estaban de color rojo. Se sintió humillada-¿Kagome?-Siguió hablando de esa manera rara Inuyasha mientras ella negaba y se quitaba del fuerte agarre de Inuyasha, corrió a esconderse a su cuarto mientras Inuyasha se reía-

Era tan divertido molestar a una virgen. Siguió riéndose mientras luego notaba que algo estaba haciendo bulto entre sus piernas.

-Verga-Murmuró mientras se quedaba tirado en el suelo riéndose. Se levanto con arrogancia y con su ego elevado por los cielos e incluso llegando hasta el universo, definitivamente Kagome lo deseaba simplemente que estaba conteniéndose. Deseo molestarla un poco más pero al parecer continuaba ocultándose en su cuarto, no había comido nada. Se metió a estudiar mientras se acordaba del cachorrito. Salió a la terraza mientras veía al cachorrito, se estaba comenzando a preocupar por Kagome. Metió al cachorrito mientras le tocaba la puerta a Kagome-Hey tu hija te esta buscando...-Mintió mientras dejaba al perrito dormir enfrente de la puerta de Kagome-Te prepare algo de cenar...-Dijo mientras iba a la cocina a prepararle algo sencillo-

Normalmente una mujer no come tanto, pero Kagome no había comido en todo el día y ya eran las once de la noche. Fue a lavarse las manos y pudo ver su rostro maquillado, apretó su puño mientras tragaba con dificultad mientras iba a prepararle la cena a Kagome.

Le hizo un delicioso sándwich porque eso era sencillo y nutritivo.

Le volvió a tocar la puerta mientras le decía que ya estaba lista su cena, entro a su habitación y la verdad es que se desespero de andar como idiota atendiendo a una virgen nerviosa...

Y no la volvió a ver en toda la noche.

**--**

¿Cómo podía volver a verlo a la cara?

Lo había tratado de ver. Se sentía avergonzada, humillada y un poco pervertida. Se golpeo la frente mientras daba miles de vueltas en la cama. El había tocado de manera desesperada su puerta muchas veces y en la noche cuando tubo hambre abrió la puerta y se comió el sándwich que el le había preparado. Salió con cuidado a las tres de la mañana a dejar el plato en la cocina mientras lo lavaba con cuidado.

Seco el plato mientras escuchaba un grande bostezo, se trato de esconder en la cocina mientras veía como el entraba y la veía. Ella aparto la mirada con sus mejillas rojas mientras el reía.

-Me maquillas, te escondes, me tratas de ver desnudo y me ignoras...-Dijo el fingiendo que estaba dolido ante la reacción de la virgen Kagome-

-gracias por el sándwich-Dijo mientras trataba de huir y entonces el ponía su cuerpo para impedirle que se fuera, la verdad es que no había dormido mucho pero ella sí y es por eso que estaba muy despierta-Te...Tengo que...-Dijo mientras el levantaba su ceja y luego caminaba hacia ella, ella dio un par de pasos más y entonces el noto lo que estaba deteniéndola. La pared. Kagome estaba odiando la pared-

-Tenemos que hablar-Dijo Inuyasha de manera seria mientras miraba de manera fría a Kagome-Escucha es normal que me hayas querido ver es decir todas lo quieren hacer no veo porque tu no-El trato de ocultar su grande sonrisa mientras Kagome apartaba su mirada aun más sonrojada-Y tu no eres la excepción...-Su arrogancia la estaba matando-

-Yo no soy así-Dijo ella mientras explotaba y entonces el reía-

-Eso dicen todas...-Le contesto el mientras ella trataba de hacer una mueca pero estaba tan nerviosa que sus rodillas no iban a tratar de sostenerla por mucho tiempo y el estaba demasiado cerca de ella-¿Por qué lo niegas tanto?-Preguntó el mientras apartaba sus manos y entonces hacia que ella lo viera a los ojos-No es nada de malo querer ver algo real...-Aclaro mientras evitaba reírse, era tan divertido molestar a una virgen. Kagome mordió sus labios mientras el pensaba que las reacciones de Kagome eran lindas, pero no entendía porque tanta vergüenza en el rostro de Kagome ¿Qué tenía de malo? Las cosas se podían hacer sin necesidad de sostener un compromiso-

-Porque yo no soy como tus chicas es por eso que lo niego y deja de molestarme...Hacer esta apuesta fue una completa tontería de tu parte y mía-El la miro de manera confundida-Te pido perdón por querer verte y por todo, y gracias por cuidar de Bob-¿Bob? Pensó mientras luego se acordaba del cachorrito-Y quiero que ignores este acontecimiento...-Eso lo debería de estar diciendo el ya que el fue la victima en esta situación-

-¿Esa es tu solución?-Preguntó el mientras ella asentía nerviosa el asintió mientras iba al refrigerador a agarrar una cerveza y ella aprovecho esa oportunidad para irse a esconder de nuevo en su cuarto-

Regresó a su cuarto aun más tranquila pero no pudo volver dormir así que simplemente estudio por esa noche. Inuyasha tampoco pudo dormir ¿Era tan difícil negar todo? Dio un grande trago a su cerveza mientras rascaba su estomago, todo sería más fácil si ella aceptara que sentía atracción hacia el.

El no lo iba a negar el sentía curiosidad por saber que había debajo de la ropa de Kagome pero no era como si se lo fuera a decir, además de que tubo que dejarla escapar esa noche porque su corazón parecía que iba a estallar. Estaba muy nervioso y a la vez tranquilo ante la idea de que ella estaba en el otro cuarto, durmiendo o hablando por teléfono...

Y el había tenido una erección ante la idea de que Kagome lo iba a ver, se sintió patético ante lo que hizo esa noche.

Por primera vez en varios años el...El rey Inuyasha se había..._masturbado_.

Odiaba esas noches silenciosas donde la cerveza era su compañía porque en esas noches el divagaba en su mente y descubría cosas que no sabía. Continuo viendo la televisión ya más relajado de haber utilizado su mano con su erección y entonces soltó un suspiro.

¿Qué sentía por Kagome?

Estaba seguro de que ese latir agresivo que se apoderaba de el cuando estaba cerca de ella no era algo normal, ya que jamás le había pasado. Su corazón solamente se aceleraba cuando estaba entusiasmado o nervioso, sus mejillas se coloraron ante la idea que cruzo a su mente. ¿Le gustaba Kagome? Rió mientras bebía de su cerveza para festejar esa idea no tan errónea. Y luego dejo de reír, ¿En serio le gustaba Kagome? Se volvió a preguntar mientras se sorprendía.

Bueno era obvio que le gustara si no le gustara no la ayudaría cuando ella estuviera en problemas o no la molestaría para ver sus lindas reacciones. Sintió que le iba a dar un paro cardiaco y fue al baño, abrió la puerta del baño mientras levantaba la tapadera del baño y empezaba a orinar.

Comenzó a imaginarse a Kagome con una ropa sexy mientras decía 'Inuyasha' con su aliento caliente cerca de su oído, sus mejillas se coloraron y se quedo sujetando su cosa por breves segundos mientras la agitaba más de dos veces. Sus mejillas se coloraron aun más al imaginársela en trajes de mesera, vaquera, marinera e incluso se la imagino desnuda mientras trataba de ocultar sus senos con sus manos. Y en todas las imágenes pervertidas que pasaba por su mente siempre murmuraba un Inuyasha. Era tan hermosa.

Agitarla más de dos veces era estar jugando con el mismo, y el estaba jugando con el de nuevo por segunda o tercera vez en esa noche. Era patético _masturbarse_ tres veces...

Su nariz comenzó a sangrar de manera excesiva mientras trataba de agarrar papel de baño.

Y noto como había una cajita encima del lavabo de las manos.

'Detiene la sangre' agarro una de esas cosas mientras se las colocaba en su fosa nasal. Eran un poco largas e incomodas como tubitos, y vaya que si servían para quitar la sangre. Absorbían todo de manera normal, se miro en el espejo mientras agitaba su cabeza.

Debía de dejar de pensar en Kagome y en esas imágenes pervertidas...

Kagome entro al baño mientras veía como el se giraba usando dos cosas en su nariz...Se quedo sorprendida y entonces noto como el continuaba luciendo de esa LINDA manera, y entonces comenzó a reírse.

-Chico tampón...-Se burló mientras el levantaba su ceja sin entender porque Kagome parecía burlarse de el-

-Tengo una hemorragia nasal y estas cosas quitan la sangre o absorben...-Kagome comenzó a reírse mientras tomaba el paquete y se lo enseñaba-'Flujo vaginal...'-leyó el con sus hermosos ojos dorados y en cuestión de segundos se los quito con asco mientras los tiraba al baño y entonces veía avergonzado como Kagome continuaba riéndose-¡Ninguna palabra!-Y azoto la puerta para irse a su cuarto avergonzado, Kagome continuo riéndose mientras hacia del baño aun recordando a Inuyasha con esos dos tampones en su nariz-

No podía creer que el fuera tan idiota y no tan príncipe azul. Dejo de reírse mientras lavaba sus manos, si sus fans lo vieran de seguro no podrían creer que el fuera así y ella tubo esa grandiosa oportunidad de verlo.

Regreso a acostarse mientras reía aun más. Inuyasha no era todo lo que las chicas creían si era mujeriego, inteligente, raro e idiota pero a la vez esa manera idiota y virgen en que preguntaba de la menstruación era algo lindo y no debía de ser lindo...

**--**

No hubo muchas palabras en el transcurso del departamento de Inuyasha a la escuela, simplemente estaba una canción de Inuyasha en la radio y en la mente de ambos había cosas intimas. Por ejemplo Inuyasha estaba tratando de evitar pensar en que se había masturbado y Kagome trataba de evitar decir cosas ridículas sobre los tampones que Inuyasha se había colocado en su nariz.

El detuvo su carro mientras ambos bajaban con poco entusiasmo, dieron un grande suspiro mientras muchos veían como los dos llegaban al mismo tiempo y caminaban cerca del uno del otro.

Para muchas eran la pareja ideal. Para muchas era simplemente algo que se relacionaban con los negocios, ya que por Kagome ser la nueva cenicienta e Inuyasha ser el heredero más rico de todo Japón trataban de llevarse bien para después hacer su fortuna más grande y sin embargo era todo lo contrario.

Los dos llegaron al salón mientras evitaban decir algo que los incomodara, muchas muchachas se acercaron a Inuyasha para desearle buena suerte y para mirar de manera asesina a Kagome; Les molesto que Kagome no se molestaba ante sus intentos de querer molestarla, Kagome tomo asiento mientras sacaba su lápiz y miraba como Inuyasha esta vez se sentaba en el lugar que le correspondía.

-Kagome-Escucho que la estaban llamando en la puerta, se levanto de su asiento mientras veía como estaba Akira con una grande sonrisa-¿Puedes ayudarme a estudiar para matemáticas?-Preguntó mientras mordía sus labios de manera nerviosa, Kagome asintió mientras Akira comenzaba a retirarse mientras le hacía la señal de la paz, Kagome se quedo moviendo su mano un par de veces entusiasmada-

Se metió a su salón porque entro la profesora con un par de papeles en sus manos los cuales si Kagome no se equivocaba eran los exámenes.

-¿Vas a tomar los exámenes?-Le preguntó mientras ella asentía y entonces iba a tomar asiento, la maestra la miro con desagrado-Es sorprendente que tengas beca, pero bueno...viendo quien eres no me extraña-Kagome levanto su ceja incomoda ante ese comentario pero decidió ignorarlo. La profesora les entrego a todos el examen menos a Kagome-Higurashi el suyo será abierto...-Asintió mientras se acercaba al escritorio de la profesora, era sorprendente como la profesora podía cuidar a los alumnos y escuchar sus respuestas-¿Qué haría en caso de que su empresa se venga en banca rota?-Lo estaba pensando con palabras que eran más formales-

-Supongo que...-La verdad es que no tenía idea de que poder decirle y opto por el truco de hablar, hablar y hablar sin llegar a un punto pero eso la iba a sorprender, pero la profesora estaba esperando la respuesta-

-¿Supone? En la empresa no puede suponer, simplemente hay hechos y estadísticas...-Su voz era ruda y ampliamente se veía que estaba en su contra porque sobraba un examen-

-Vendería mi empresa y trataría de sobrevivir con el dinero-Dijo con duda Kagome mientras la profesora sonreía y decía agriamente su calificación. Su primer siete en esa escuela, asintió mientras comenzaba a salir poco entusiasmada. Unos empezaron a entregar sus exámenes, con la idea de que iban a reprobar. Antes de tomar sus cosas la profesora aclaro su garganta y menciono su nombre de manera violenta, Kagome casi sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir por la boca y le iba a caer al de adelante-

-Debes de cambiar esa apariencia vulgar que me enseñas, esa no es la forma en que debes de ir a trabajar-Odiaba que criticaran su forma de vestir y de pensar, en verdad lo odiaba. Pero decidió salir del salón con sus cosas sin decir una palabra, Sango la estaba esperando afuera del salón con un rostro completamente preocupado y a la vez molesto, Kagome se acerco a ella y entonces noto como su amiga estaba casi temblando-

De seguro era algo muy grande.

-¿Qué paso?-Preguntó molesta mientras Sango miraba a todos lados nerviosa discutiendo mentalmente si debía o no debía decirle a Kagome-¿Recuerdas a Naraku?-Preguntó Sango mientras Kagome negaba confundida, jamás había escuchado ese nombre. Sango simplemente soltó un grande suspiro-¿El acosador?-Preguntó Sango mientras Kagome entonces recordaba algo-

-¡Si, si! Recuerdo de un acosador que Rin tenía, ¿Qué paso con el?-Sango cubrió su cuerpo mientras giraba de manera repetida era estúpida la manera en que Sango demostraba su miedo-¿No te pondrás ruda ni neurótica?-Preguntó Sango preocupada mientras Kagome asentía muriéndose de curiosidad-No, te vas a poner violenta... Olvídalo-Dijo mientras Kagome simplemente la detenía para que Sango la mirara, la tubo que acorralar entre la pared y ella para que no lograra escapar, levanto su ceja mientras miraba a Sango. Estaban dando un espectáculo lésbico-¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! No es que me importe que piensen que somos lesbianas pero bueno...El caso es de que fue con Ayame a preguntarle donde vivía Rin y resulta que...Ayame no le dijo y ahora esta golpeada...brutalmente golpeada, esta en el hospital...-Kagome se quedo sorprendida mientras Kagome dejaba escapar a Sango un poco-

-No me jodas...-Dijo Kagome mientras comenzaba a molestarse-¿Dónde esta Naraku?-Preguntó mientras formaba una extraña sonrisa en su rostro, Sango la miró un poco asustada y luego golpeo su frente con su mano-

-¡Sabía que no debía decirte!-Dijo mientras señalaba a Kagome-Y eso no lo se pero cuando lo sepa se que te pondrás toda leona y lo iras a cazar, es tu estilo... ¡No eres un hombre para andar golpeando a cualquier idiota!-Dijo Sango de manera de regaño-Pero si somos mujeres querida así que podemos hacer cosas peores que golpearlo...-Anunció Sango mientras Kagome continuaba sonriendo-

-Amiga sabes que amo como piensas... ¿Cuál es tu sucio plan?-Preguntó Kagome interesada mientras Sango miraba a todos lados y se acercaba al oído de Kagome-¿Recuerdas ese bar gay...?-Noto como muchos estudiantes estaban saliendo de su salón incluyendo a Inuyasha, y muchos estaban hablando entre ellos diciendo lo difícil que había sido su examen y por desgracia todos escucharon la parte en que Kagome mencionaba al bar gay-¿Lo recuerdas?-Sango asintió mientras luego ponía cara de duda-En donde confundiste a una mujer por un hombre... '¡Las locas!'-Dijo Kagome mientras imitaba la voz más femenina que pudo tener-Bueno Rin conoce a alguien y tengo algo mejor que una golpiza en mente-Estaba bailando de la emoción mientras Sango simplemente tosía confundida-

-Solo no lo golpees-Y al decir esto comenzó a alejarse mientras Kagome se despedía de Sango con una sonrisa y luego golpeaba la pared-

-¡NO LO GOLPEARE!-Gritó Kagome mientras comenzaba a sacar su celular viendo como algunos la estaban criticando ante la manera agresiva en que ella podía actuar, tenía la venganza perfecta y era sorprendente que ella hubiera tenido algo así en mente. Miro como estaba Inuyasha saludando a un par de chicas y con una sonrisa lo tomo de la mano y comenzó a llevárselo lejos de esas mujeres, por alguna razón se había sentido celosa...-¿Puedes llevarme a un lugar?-Preguntó Kagome de manera dulce mientras Inuyasha asentía y continuaba sintiendo el seno izquierdo de Kagome pegado a su brazo, ella siguió caminando pegando más su pecho a su brazo y el estaba a punto de tener una hemorragia nasal-¿Me llevas al golden?-Preguntó en susurró mientras Inuyasha se separaba bruscamente del brazo de Kagome y la miraba con horror-

-¡¿EH?!-Gritó de manera nerviosa mientras Kagome le indicaba que se acercara-

-Escucha solo me tienes que dejar en ese lugar...No tienes que entrar...-Dijo en susurró mientras luego negaba-No, tu serás perfecto...-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras Inuyasha tenía miedo-

No entendía que se tenía entre manos Kagome pero sabía que lo que iba a hacer no era nada bueno.

-Te juro que si me haces este favor te hare el almuerzo todos los días, es más...Te ayudare con comercio...-Dijo Kagome mientras el la miraba y luego extendía su mano en señal de que había aceptado-¡Y no puedes retractarte!-El volvió a asentir mientras Kagome sonreía-¿Qué tal te vez vestido de mujer?-Inuyasha hizo una mueca mientras se encogía de hombros-

-No se, en Halloween me vestí de puta pero...Bueno...No es como si me fueras a pedir que me vista de mujer y seduzca a alguien...-Y al decir esto comenzó a reírse y noto que Kagome no se estaba riendo-¡Puta madre! Tienes que estar jodiendome-Dijo asustado mientras daba un paso hacia atrás-

-¡Estrechamos la mano y hasta pudimos hacer una promesa con saliva!-Dijo Kagome mientras le indicaba que no podía retractarse-¿Qué dices? Nadie sabrá que eres Inuyasha y te llamara Anayasha-Inuyasha simplemente sintió que era su peor día-

Por eso el no ayudaba a las mujeres en venganzas. Porque de la nada salían con extrañas ideas.

-Si te casas conmigo lo hare, no ahorita, ni dentro de ocho meses...Pero si de repente me piden que es hora de casarme tienes que casarte conmigo, no quiero a alguien como ellas de pareja...Prefiero casarme contigo a casarme con ellas-¿matrimonio? Eso era una palabra ruda pero el deseo de venganza no la hizo pensar más de dos veces, así que hizo algo demasiado honesto por una amiga. Aceptó-Ah y sigo queriendo tu virginidad-Dijo el mientras asentía motivado por el deseo de Kagome, posiblemente era estúpido por aceptar esta venganza pero sabía perfectamente que Kagome era una rival demasiado buena, tan buena que utilizo sus encantos para que el dejara de odiarla-

No supo cuando ni donde ni porque. Pero en verdad deseaba estar con Kagome más tiempo, no hallaba otra explicación decente al porque del querer pasar más tiempo con ella.

Le gustaba su compañía y le gustaba verla enojada. Además de que ella era la única que sabía algo sobre el. Era la única que se atrevería a abofetearlo cuando el hiciera alguna estupidez y eso le gustaba. Le gustaba que estuviera decidido a _aceptar_ hacer cualquier travesura con ella.

Ella. Ella. Ella.

Deseaba crear una realidad en donde solamente existiera ella, un mundo extraño y perverso. Perverso por el y extraño por ella.

No sabía que tanto estaba dispuesto a dar por ella, ni siquiera sabía si ella estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo pero ¿Por qué no tener confianza? Era Inuyasha Taisho nadie se le resistía y aunque quisieran resistirse siempre terminaban cayendo unas más fáciles que otras. Y camino al lado de Kagome ignorando que posiblemente ella no lo quería o le gustaba.

Ignorando que ella posiblemente jamás lo iba a querer.

**Continuará.**

**N/A:**

Al menos ya admitió que le gusta.

OMG! ESTOY TRABAJANDO (tres mil pesos al mes, es decir no hare mucho es de dos de la tarde a cinco pero esta semana me quedare...Me pase de lanza...hahaha como me desvele valiendo verga y aparte con cruda estaba con mis lentes kedandome dormida...y mi mamá 'ke imagen stas dando? DESPIERTA!' y yo 'si, si'...)

**Mamá esta canción va para ti: **

Cada llavero que toco me lleva hacia el, ninguno de mis vecinos me dejaran de ver, entre los berrinches que hago y los llantos que tiro voy a ir gracias a el...sera mi CARRO fiel...no hay nada de malo en dejarme usarlo, no como, no duermo, no vivo...pensando en mi carro... Siempre crei que un jeep era muy bueno pero eran un cuento yo quiero mi chevy para andar sin control...quien iba a decir que a mi me robaría un chevy la razón!?

MIO ESE CARRO ES MIO, MIO, MIO A MEDIAS PERO MIO, MIO, PARA SIEMPRE MIO, MIO NI TE LE ACERQES MIO, CON MI JEFA ARRIBA DE EL PERO ES MIO, MIO, MIO...ESE CARRO ES MIO.

Soy una perra al volante dispuesta a NO chokar, con tal de querer ese chevy ROBAR O MATAR!

Hahahahahahahahahaha XD!

Martha: Andrea ya vas a comenzar a trabajar lo que es bueno...y procura de vestirte bien...esto va a hablar muy bien de ti vas a ver que eres muy madura...Y responsable.

Andrea: UY! QUIEN SE CREE ESTA PUTA PARA CASI ATROPELLARME ME STA BUSKANDO PLEITO O KE!? SOLO PORKE ES PELIRROJA Y VIVE CERCA DEL AUTOBAÑO SE CREE MUCHO Y KE ONDA CON ESTA LIANDRA SOLO PORKE TIENE UNA HUMMER SE CREE LA GRAN BUCHONA PUES KE SE APRENDA A LIMPIAR EL CULO Y LUEGO HABLAMOS!

Mamá: Andrea...porke tienes que hablar así? Siento como si tuviera un hombre en lugar de niña, tu cuarto es un asco...Al menos cuando te vistes te vez bien...Ugh! y di que tienes chichis...

Andrea: ke ma? Eske te juro k estas liandras me provocaran bilis!

**DEJEN REVIEWS. DEJEN REVIEWS.**

No pregunten como me ha ido, me ha ido SO FUCKIN' GOOD. BEER A LOT. That's what I can say.

"_Si, eres una buena amiga"_

**BY: WILLNIRA.**

Yay! rock and roll whore.


	25. Control

**El rey dice...**

_Notas previas:_

_A la verga. Un día sin internet it's so fuckin' __UGLY__!_

**Órden 25: control**

"_Ya se que dicen que eres imperfecto_

_Pero, en __mis__ ojos tu eres perfecto"_

No podía creer lo que iba a hacer, es decir ¿Qué persona normal lo haría? Las cosas que debía de hacer por la chica que le gustaba. Se sentía demasiado incomodo, Kagome estaba riéndose de el y eso no era bueno...

Sango estaba viéndolo y al parecer disfrutaba más que Kagome ver como el estaba _lista_.

¡Deseaba golpear a todos!

Kagome estaba riéndose mientras luego lo abrazaba y le decía un claro: "¡Eres mi ídolo!" mientras luego reía, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y ni el rubor pudo ocultar su sonrojo, sintió cálida la parte donde ella se había recargado. Deseaba más de ella.

Como sea mientras no tuviera una erección todo iba a estar perfecto.

-¿Anayasha?-Dijo Sango mientras comenzaba a reírse aun más y sacaba su celular para tomarle más fotografías a Inuyasha-¡HAHAHAHA! ES EL NOMBRE MÁS GAY QUE HAYA ESCUCHADO EN TODA MI VIDA HAHAHAHA-Gritó y rió Sango dentro del carro mientras Kagome aceleraba y se giraba para ver a la princesa Inuyasha haciendo muecas-

Era tan tarde y no había cenado nada, Kagome había olvidado muchas cosas durante ese día.

-Muy bien... Recuerda Anayasha tu serás nuestra estrella, vas a ir allá y seducirás a Naraku...Tiene que haber una pose comprometedora en donde se revele que tu eres hombre y el también, tu sabes...Pensaran que el es gay aunque se vea todo macho-Kagome hablaba de manera rápida mientras se veía en su espejo y pintaba un poco más sus ojos. Delineándolos de la perversión que venía en un delineador negro. Su perversión aumento junto con sus ojos. Trono sus dedos mientras veía a las personas estar esperando ansiosas por la entrada, solamente hijos de personas ricas tenían un pase rápido. Kagome miró su escote y decidió bajarlo un poco más, miró a Sango mientras las dos hacían una especie de guardia-

-¡Ahí esta, ahí esta!-Dijo Sango viendo como llegaba a las diez y media. Kagome asintió mientras se miraba un poco más en el espejo-Recuerda tu sedúcelo y tu no lo golpees-Dijo Sango mientras bajaba del carro entusiasmada, todos observaron a esas tres bellezas bajar de ese costoso carro. Sus cabellos se hondeaban con el viento de esa noche. Sus vestidos cortos y sus escotes pronunciados demostraban que era una noche calurosa, las faldas cortas no iban a competir con esa ropa que ellas usaban. Sus piernas estaban perfectamente torneadas y sus ojos demostraban mucha arrogancia, Sango movió su cabello para demostrar un poco su cuello y esparcir entre la fila su aroma femenino-

Muchas de hormonas se movieron con rapidez esa noche. Kagome simplemente camino como si fuera una grande modelo y llego justo al principio de la fila, respiro como si estuviera fatigada, abrió un poco sus labios y paso su lengua por sus labios. No dejo de ver al guardia y sin decir una palabra el las dejo entrar, muchas chicas notaron la forma en que ellas tres entraban con facilidad solamente porque seducían con la mirada y su ropa.

-¿Cómo lo hicieron?-Preguntó Inuyasha fingiendo una voz femenina mientras las dos se miraban y procuraban no reírse-

-Tenemos relleno Anayasha y te tenemos a ti-Dijo Sango mientras las dos sonreían. Inuyasha se veía hermosa, es decir para ser hombre no se veía rudo. Tenía el cuerpo de modelo, alto, su cabello en esos momentos era rubio y sus ojos eran de color azul. Su ceja no era tan gruesa y aparte el flequillo la ocultaba, sus labios estaban pegajosos y esa sensación no le gusto nada pero decidió aguantarse un poco. Usaba un vestido corto de color negro mientras llevaba tacones altos y finos de colores. Caminaba de manera graciosa e incomoda pero eso atraía más la atención-

Esa noche no era Inuyasha, esa noche era una mujer. Y una hermosa.

Estaba usando un sostén de Kagome mientras lo rellenaban con un par de senos falsos. Y bueno no debía de decir como habían ocultado su pene.

La música hizo bailar a muchos cuerpos, la cerveza estaba en cada mesa o simplemente había botellas. Las tres tomaron un lugar cercano al de Naraku.

-Movimiento uno-Dijo Kagome mientras hacia la señal de sacar un cigarro y colocarlo en su boca-Voy yo-Susurró mientras los dos asentían, Sango hablo con Inuyasha e Inuyasha pudo notar como la castaña llamaba la atención, toda era una vil actuación. Y sus cabellos eran de colores y por eso llamaban aun más la atención, para las demás eran como celebridades que pretendían esconder sus rostros debajo de maquillaje-

Kagome se acerco hacia la mesa de Naraku mientras notaba como Naraku dejaba de reír y sacaba su encendedor para prestárselo a Kagome. La miro con deseo y Kagome le sonrió mientras el la tomaba de la mano y le indicaba que tomara asiento, ella se sentó y el le hablo en el oído.

Inuyasha estaba conteniendo los celos, apretó sus puños mientras le indicaba a Sango que debían de levantarse. Y así lo hicieron, Inuyasha prefería que lo viera con deseo a el en lugar de que vieran a Kagome como un pedazo de carne. Tomo asiento quitando a Kagome y con sus ojos azules sedujo a Naraku.

Kagome no lo podía creer. Inuyasha un hombre le había robado a Naraku, no podía creer que Naraku prefiriera a un hombre a estar con ella.

Se acercó al oído de Inuyasha y le susurro un "Haber con cuantos bailas, liandra" Inuyasha acepto con una sonrisa mientras continuaban bebiendo esa noche. No, no fue la noche más divertida porque Naraku ya se estaba embriagando y el lugar no era el más fino.

Fue una forma de seducir astuta. Y el alcohol tuvo mucho que ver. Inuyasha tenía adicto a Naraku.

Sango y Kagome estaba hablándoles a los amigos de Naraku junto con otras chicas.

Kagome también bebió un par de shots simplemente para no quedar como santurrona, Sango puso de pretexto el hecho de que era la conductora designada. E Inuyasha estaba bebiendo un poco pero el sabía que era tolerante al alcohol, el tiempo que pasaron fue rápido y sencillo. Aburrido en pocas palabras pero Kagome no le quito los ojos de encima a Naraku.

Vio como Naraku tomaba de la mano a Inuyasha y como los dos se iban, ella decidió fingir que iba al baño tomando una dirección contraria en la que iban pero los iba siguiendo en cuanto el amigo de Naraku dejo de verla, subió las escaleras mientras veía como Inuyasha trataba de evitar los besos de Naraku...Entraron a una habitación y entonces Inuyasha la volteo a ver esa era la señal.

Un plan perfecto que ella creo. Naraku estaba tan ebrio y beso dos veces a Inuyasha; Inuyasha tenía grandes ganas de vomitar pero decidió continuar era el o ver a Kagome con Naraku y no deseaba verla con Naraku. No deseaba verla con alguien que no fuera el.

Las luces no estaban apagadas lo que era bueno, Inuyasha estaba notando como Naraku ya comenzaba a desvestirse y Kagome trato de no vomitar estaba viendo como una voyeur por la puerta, y entonces las cosas se pusieron agresivas sus mejillas estaban coloradas. Naraku estaba ya comenzando a desnudar a Inuyasha y parecía satisfecho con lo que veía.

-¡Kya! Mis senos son muy pequeños debido a mi ejercicio-Mintió en voz femenina Inuyasha mientras fingía los gemidos. Naraku le quito el vestido casi arrancándoselo mientras Inuyasha sonreía y lo volteaba para susurrarle que le haría un masaje, Kagome entro mientras se escondía adentro del closet, Inuyasha se sentía incomodo y estaba tratando de no vomitar. Se desnudo mientras Kagome asentía y les tomaba una fotografía comprometedora. Se cubrió sus ojos mientras veía la fotografía era algo así lo que quería. Pero necesitaba más fotografías-

Y de repente se vio como una pervertida tomando fotografías de Inuyasha casi desnudo.

Naraku se giro y vio con horror lo que estaba encima de el pero estaba más ebrio y no le importaba. Beso a Inuyasha mientras bajaba hacia las partes íntimas de Inuyasha y Kagome fotografío ese momento, salió del closet tomando a los dos adolescentes por sorpresa. Se quito la peluca y pateo a Naraku.

-Homosexual ¿O que onda?-Dijo de manera ruda mientras le daba la cámara digital a Inuyasha y entonces veía como el se comenzaba a vestir con la ropa de Naraku. No se quito la peluca ni sus pupilentes-No te acerques a Rin, Naraku...Y no me he cobrado la golpiza que le diste a Ayame-Lo golpeo con fuerza mientras lo dejaba inconsciente-

Lo vistió con la ropa casi rota que Inuyasha había usado y entonces lo vistió. Tomo más fotografías mientras lo dejaba atado con el cable del teléfono de las manos y le cubría la boca.

-Y falta más Naraku-Susurró mientras comenzaba a salir con Inuyasha detrás de ella-

-Hey...-Dijo Inuyasha mientras la tomaba a la fuerza y la besaba de manera violenta. Deseaba quitarse el sabor de Naraku de sus labios y pensar que todo esos besos que Naraku le dio lo hizo por Kagome, beso de manera ruda y sexy a Kagome. Y la última vez en que la beso lo hizo con ternura transmitiendo muchos sentimientos en sus besos-

Ella estaba sintiendo un efecto grandioso dentro de su cuerpo. Los besos la hacían poner su mente en blanco, sentía que deseaba ser besaba con más intensidad. Con la experiencia que tenía ella fue la que inicio el beso por sorpresa de Inuyasha, el la miro y entonces sonrió. Esos corazones que latían de manera primitiva y antipática a diferente ritmo y sin presión.

La música era su fondo musical, tuvieron que separarse por aire y entonces los dos decidieron alejarse.

El no toleraba la forma en que ella lo había dejado. Ella no toleraba que hubiera bajado su guardia un poco.

Por cada vez que la distancia se acortaba simplemente sentían que las millas aumentaban.

Debía de dejarla, debía de enamorarla y dejarla. Igual que a todas. Debía de ignorarla, debía de fingir que ella tenía una enfermedad asquerosa para que así ella tuviera sentimientos hacia el.

¿Qué necesitaba de ella?

Muchas cosas.

Sango los siguió manejando de manera silenciosa porque Kagome fingió estar tan ebria que apenas y podía caminar. Inuyasha la tubo que llevar a su casa y Sango con una sonrisa se despidió.

Ahora solo volvían a ser ellos dos.

Con sus corazones latiendo tan rápido como la forma felina en que la presa sabe que le toco morir.

El tubo que cargarla, quitándose la peluca nervioso ya que ella fingió muy bien su estado de ebriedad.

Sus manos tocaron el cuerpo de Kagome y sintió alegría de que ella pudiera permanecer con el; Ella estaba feliz de que el la estaba cargando. Deseaba poder ser honesta pero ¿Y si la herían? Cerró sus ojos y decidió escuchar el latir del corazón de Inuyasha, era una música que no podría olvidar.

El entro al departamento notando la oscuridad en la que se encontraba y las pequeñas mierditas que estaban en los pasillos junto con un poco de agua. Kagome se bajo con cuidado del agarre de Inuyasha y entonces le guiño el ojo.

-Yo estoy ebria tu limpia las mierditas... ¡HOLA BOB!-Dijo mientras veía al pequeño cachorrito morder esos costosos sofás-¡Ah, Bob rompió algo! Pero es un perrito y no es tan inteligente como tu ¡OH ESPERA ES MÁS INTELIGENTE QUE TU!-Se mofo Kagome definitivamente ebria mientras reía y se acostaba en la sala, Bob se fue a jugar a algo, e Inuyasha roló sus ojos-

Tubo que ir por papel para limpiar esos cerotes de perro, y tubo que agarrar el trapeador para secar los orines del condenado y endemoniado perro.

Escucho a Kagome eructar y eso lo hizo reír. Esperaba que Kagome todavía tuviera ese grande pene entre sus chichis que el le había dibujado, Kagome dejo la cámara encima de la mesa de la sala mientras hacia nada.

Por desgracia siempre había alguien que los detenía. ¿Cómo estaría dentro de dos años?, ¿Su vida seguiría tendría sentido o estaría apagada como un cuerpo sin energía o sin vida?

La cargó con cuidado y la llevo a su cama en donde Kagome sonrió y pego su rostro a la almohada. Su cabello negro estaba desarreglado por toda la cama y ese vestido corto se ajustaba aun más a su cuerpo, la sonrisa de Inuyasha se hizo más amplia. Le gusto ver como ella abrazaba esa almohada y como la luz neón que entraba a su cuarto se reflejaba en la espalda de Kagome. Las curvas eran peligrosas, un camino peligroso. Y ella se quedo dormida.

Salió del cuarto de Kagome mientras agarraba una cerveza. No entendía porque el alcohol ya no le hacía el mismo efecto que le había hecho la primera vez que lo consumió, necesitaba hacer algo. Entro al baño, se cambio y se quito el maquillaje. Se puso una ropa informal mientras hacia una llamada. Salió del departamento mientras dejaba su aroma masculino en el cuarto de Kagome, eran las dos de la mañana y el iba de salida. Beso la frente de Kagome dejando un aroma más cercano a la nariz de Kagome y con una sencilla y débil sonrisa el salió del departamento.

Un día más autodestructivo para el; No le interesaba que al día siguiente hubiera clases o que tuviera un pesado examen. Tenía dinero y no importaba si estudiaba o no. El dinero jamás se iba a acabar, iba a ser el niño consentido que recibe las cosas en exceso, por siempre.

Entro a ese club viendo como estaban sus amigos bebiendo como si fueran adultos y fumando de una manera sencilla. Sus ojos dorados revisaron el lugar, las chicas eran preciosas. Sus ojos de colores resaltaban mucho, las melenas rubias le llamaron la atención. Y había unas que casi no traían ropa, todas eran atractivas y si todas lo eran ¿Por qué el no sentía la atracción? Recordaba muchos rostros, pero no sabía de donde. Bebió vodka en grandes cantidades y no supo que fue de el. Cayo en los brazos de una mujer ya que de esa manera solamente podía experimentar la calidez de los brazos femeninos que su madre le negó.

Las reacciones de las mujeres eran divertidas para el.

Mordió, bebió, fumo, beso, arranco, rasguño, lamio, miro. Hizo más cosas pero dejo de recordarlas en cuanto estuvo desnudo con una morena encima de el. Sus gemidos los escuchaba y el no estaba ni un poco cansado. Ella disfruto de el como si fuera un juguete.

-Ha...Hazme tú..._ah_...novia-Dijo entre gemidos mientras su pecho o mejor dicho su cuerpo subía y bajaba de manera ruda-_¡AH!-_Termino mientras Inuyasha formaba una sonrisa. El había acabado primero que ella y saco su miembro para eyacularle encima. Esa era la respuesta que le daba a la pregunta, la muchacha desesperada se sintió ofendida ante la forma en que el había terminado encima de ella...-

¿Para que querían que el fuera su novio? Para presumir que estaban con Inuyasha Taisho lo más seguro, las mujeres deseaban tenerlo como joyería para presumirlo y enseñarlo a sus amigas. Deseaban sentir la envidia de las otras personas ya que eso les daba satisfacción aunque lo desearan negar. Se vistió apresurado mientras salía de ese club viendo como los meseros barrían y limpiaban las mesas de manera cansada, noto como estaba empezando a amanecer, la ciudad se estaba alumbrando por la mañana poco a poco, y estaba dando la bienvenida a la calidez.

Subió a su carro mientras regresaba a su departamento.

De seguro Kagome estaba dormida y ni notaria que el no había pasado la noche en su departamento. Tenía ese aroma a la vida nocturna que acostumbraba a llevar, tenía leves marcas rojizas en su cuello, y marca de labial rojo, morado y rosa sobre sus labios. Los colores se combinaron como los colores que muestra un anochecer, esa clase de mezcla que un artista podría crear con facilidad. Su camiseta apestaba al perfume costoso que esas mujeres tenían. Chanel. D&G. Prada. Paris Hilton. Gucci ¿En verdad importaba la marca? Esos aromas dulces, agrios y salados estaban mezclados en su ropa.

Tenía en sus dientes el sabor del último cigarrillo, y del último trago de tequila que había tomado de la botella antes de dejar el lugar. Su oído izquierdo tenía labial de otro color pero el no alcanzo a verlo, su camiseta estaba marcada de labial posiblemente una mujer lo había hecho para decirles a las otras mujeres que se alejaran y que ni se les ocurriera acercarse a Inuyasha; Sonrió mientras hacia girar su cuello. Le dolía la espalda.

No, en realidad no era su espalda. Era un dolor que no sabía como _expresar_.

Abrió la puerta de esa manera despreocupada que atraía a muchas mujeres y noto como un aroma agradable entraba a su nariz. Se apresuro a ir a su habitación y antes de darse cuenta había pasado por el comedor, ese humor extraño que lo había agarrado se esfumo tan rápido como el humo del cigarro que expulsas. Ahí estaba Kagome recostada sobre la mesa con un desayuno. Un par de huevos que hacían una carita feliz y tenía tocino para hacer la sonrisa.

Puso su mano encima de la cabeza de Kagome y ella despertó, froto sus ojos y vio a Inuyasha. No le gusto el aspecto con el que llegaba le dolió su cuerpo de solamente verlo.

-Te prepare desayuno por haberme ayudado ayer...Me iré a bañar-Dijo de manera rápida mientras el sentía su corazón latir con más fuerza-

Pudo ver el dolor en sus ojos y eso le gusto. El dolor en los ojos dorados de Kagome hizo a su corazón latir con más fuerza. Desayuno solo, algo que hacía desde pequeño. Y aunque el desayuno ya estaba frío y ya no se veía tan feliz para el estaba perfecto.

Se levanto a lavar los platos y se sorprendió ante lo que hizo. Se apresuro a ir al baño mientras se quitaba ese aroma a perdición.

Había salido para comprobar que todavía era el mismo. Y la verdad es que le daba asco admitirlo, se cambio usando la ropa de marca que tanto le gustaba. ¿Por qué ella no lo notaba? Se enfureció y coloco en su cuerpo esa colonia masculina. Salió de su departamento notando como Kagome estaba de manera incomoda, la miro con arrogancia y coloco sus lentes Chanel para así esconderse del mundo.

La verdad es que si se sentía afortunado de poder usar esa clase de marcas. Y ni siquiera necesito comprar esos lentes, la agencia se los regalaba solamente por publicidad. Los dos salieron del departamento y el mostraba ese carácter frío y arrogante que hizo sentir insegura e intranquila a Kagome.

Su juego comenzaba en ese momento y no le importaba si los demás jugadores no estaban listos.

Los dos fueron a la escuela, ella tratando de hacer una conversación que su celular interrumpía. Kagome noto como el estaba ocupado hablando por su celular, a pesar de hablar por teléfono con una modelo notaba la forma en que Kagome estaba molesta. Sonrió mientras terminaba esa llamada y luego su celular sonaba de nuevo. Sonrió en sus pensamientos, normalmente algo así era su día.

Su celular jamás dejaba de sonar y acelero aun más notando como Kagome pegaba un pequeño brinco. Y había ignorado su celular por Kagome. Estaciono su carro mientras volteaba a ver a Kagome.

-Te abriría pero me quedas muy lejos-Dijo el burlesco mientras Kagome rolaba sus ojos molesta y notaba como el estiraba su mano y se acercaba con la palabra 'arrogante' pintaba o tatuada sobre su cuerpo hacia las chicas-

Pudo sentir ese cambio de actitud hacia ella pero pretendió que no le afectaba. Y ella odiaba pretender. Sonrió mientras su celular sonaba y entonces escuchaba la risa de Rin en su celular, ¡Oh, si! Casi olvidaba a Naraku y su grande venganza.

Así que ya muchos celulares ya habían enviado esas fotografías, y para este momento el casillero o mejor dicho maternidad de Naraku tenía en sus pasillos fotografías pegadas o tiradas de Naraku. La venganza era un plato que merecía servirse frío, no le temía a las consecuencias y hubiera hecho algo más si hubiera querido.

¿Acaso no sabían que un hombre jamás le debe pegar a una mujer? Soltó un suspiro mientras veía a Sango y ambas sonreían.

Nadie podía decir lo que ellas se traían entre manos, Akira estaba acercándose a Kagome con una mueca en su rostro y antes de que dijera algo. Kagome soltó un pequeño brinco de sorpresa y se agacho. Se estaba disculpando de manera formal con Akira.

-¡Perdón, perdón, perdón! Olvide por completo nuestro compromiso prometo que no volverá a pasar-Hablo rápido y de manera clara Kagome mientras Akira se reía un poco, Sango estaba levantando su ceja confundida-

Akira soltó una risita malvada mientras sonreía. Kagome la envidio, Akira era linda. Tenía la estatura linda que cualquier mujer bonita y linda debería de tener, era bonita. Ojos grandes y expresivos y definitivamente se podía diferenciar su espalda de su pecho. Bueno, agitó su cabeza para ignorar esos pensamientos.

-Mano-Dijo mientras estiraba su mano y Kagome le colocaba su mano encima de la mano de Akira-¡Pie!-Dijo mientras Kagome subía un poco su pie y se lo ponía en su mano-Dime que me quieres, amiga-Kagome sonrió mientras abrazaba a Akira y le decía 'te quiero, amiga'-

Sango sintió que Kagome fue tratada como un perro pero eso no era importante.

Ryu toco el hombro de Kagome mientras Kagome se separaba de Akira y les sonreía a sus amigas para decirles que no iba a tardar en regresar.

-¿Qué paso Ryu?-Su carácter cambio por completo y las miradas de estas dos personas se encontraron; Era demasiado obvio que había algo entre los dos y sus rostros serios comprobaba las sospechas, Ryu acomodo su corbata de manera modesta mientras Kagome metía sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón rosa atigrado. Ella era más atractiva que muchos hombres de su edad y es por eso que muchas detenían sus pasos y la miraban. Era como una modelo. Más que una modelo. Era llamativa por su ropa. Sus labios entre abiertos daban la imaginación de expulsar siempre humo de un cigarro, y definitivamente se veía melancólica cuando fumado. Muchos podían saber esas cosas si la observabas con delicadeza y cuidado-

-Ya esta lista esa sorpresa que quieres...-Kagome asintió mientras movía un poco su cabello con su mano. Ryu no se sintió incomodo o avergonzado ante la presencia de Kagome. Kagome simplemente saco de su bolso una cajetilla que golpeo con la palma de su mano, el encendedor estaba calentándose en sus bolsillos y la verdad es que su boca no podía esperar el momento por comenzar a sostener unos cigarros. Sus pasos lentos y calmados se detuvieron cuando Ryu frunció su entrecejo, la forma en que Kagome se despedía era un mal hábito que trataban de quitarle-

-Rómpele un par de huesos, pero no lo maten...No es como si romperle los huesos lo fuera a matar y no pronuncies mi nombre-Dijo mientras entraba a la cafetería en compañía de sus amigas-

Ryu observo como ella entraba al edificio de la cafetería, definitivamente no era una adolescente normal para poder pensar en esas cosas. Saco su celular y llamó a otros tres guardaespaldas, como sea no tenía nada que hacer esa noche así que iba a obedecer las ordenes de Kagome, y no le iba a decir al abuelo de Kagome porque ella misma dijo que si le decían le iban a hacer que le diera un ataque en su débil corazón.

Era una perra, pensó Ryu mientras organizaba todo. Sabía hacer las cosas de dos maneras, de la lógica y de la corrupta y al parecer este muchacho en verdad odiaba a Kagome ya que estaba dispuesta a enviarlo al hospital solamente por una cosa que Kagome no se atrevió a mencionar.

Le intrigaba su forma adolescente de pensar, sus cambios de humor. Si iba a ser peor que muchas personas, y eso era interesante y por ese interés no iba a perder su trabajo. Gyoma Higurashi le dijo con claridad su trabajo: _'Serás la sombra de mi nieta. Serás su razón y su mano derecha. Obedecerás sus ordenes e ignoraras que tu vida es más importante que la de ella'_ Acepto. Y en menos de darse cuenta ya le estaba obedeciendo a Kagome. Debía admitir que le daba miedo cuando de repente ella se convertía en otra persona cuando era llevada por el coraje y la ira. Sus ojos y la forma en que miraba por debajo de los demás como si ella fuera superior fue lo que le sorprendió. Se sintió movido. Sintió que deseaba protegerla aun más. Porque aunque Kagome era fuerte y podía transformarse de esa forma seguía siendo una chica.

Y sin darse cuenta ya estaba interesado en ella no de la forma sexual y pervertida era completamente gay así que esos sentimientos por Kagome jamás iban a suceder. Pero había algo que lo atraía a Kagome, como un campo electromagnético que lo acercaba a ella como si fuera realmente poderosa.

Su corazón sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento, su mirada se hacía más violenta, sus ojos se aclaraban un poco. Y su cabello siendo masajeado por el viento mientras golpeaba con fuerza a su oponente. Ya la había observado incluso antes de que supiera que el sería su guardaespaldas. Y encontró belleza en su forma bromista y ruda de actuar. No era tan femenina como las demás pero había algo que los hombres encontraban en ella. ¿Comodidad?, ¿Amistad?, ¿confianza? Acepto ese trabajo porque deseaba entender lo que le encontraban a ella.

Y aun estaba buscando la respuesta a su pregunta. Y no iba a tardar tanto en encontrarla; Sonrió mientras sacaba los cigarros que le había quitado a Kagome, llevo uno a sus labios y masajeo la colilla del tabaco con sus labios mientras lo encendía con esa llama traviesa del encendedor.

Agitó su cabeza, tenía trabajo que hacer. Un trabajo importante y uno de los primeros trabajos que Kagome le había pedido.

Expulsaba el humo del cigarro ante cada paso que daba.

**Continuará.**

**N/A:**

Awww tengo weba. ):

Y ya quiero el puto carro. GRRRR.

**DEJEN REVIEWS. DEJEN REVIEWS. ****DEJEN REVIEWS.**

"_déjame verte en tus peores momentos"_

**By: willnira.**


	26. Susurros

**El rey dice...**

_Notas previas:_

SENKYOUUUUUU! (thank you en japonés hahahaha xD!)

**ROMANCE MIL!**

**Órden 26: susurros**

"_Yo se cuando esto es real o no"_

No la ignoraba porque quisiera, la ignoraba y se transformaba en el idiota que había sido para que ella se diera cuenta de que estaba enamorada de el. Era un truco sucio que Akira le había enseñado y que muchas mujeres habían utilizado en el pero por desgracia ninguna de ellas lo había aplicado de la manera correcta.

Akira había ido a estudiar a su departamento y Kagome le estaba explicando unas cosas. La había ignorado a propósito y podía ver el dolor en los ojos cafés de Kagome el dolor, un dolor que a el le provocaba satisfacción.

¿Era amor?, ¿Qué era?

Deseaba descubrirlo.

Akira había preparado algo de comida ya que ella era la que había pedido un favor, el fingió que no tenía hambre y contesto su celular ignorando a Kagome a propósito. Solamente estando ocupado podía dejar de ponerle atención a Kagome.

-¿Ya te vas?-Preguntó Akira mientras Kagome levantaba su rostro viendo como Inuyasha miraba de manera amigable, no, Kagome sabía que el no la estaba viendo de manera amigable era otro sentimiento parecido a la amabilidad, satisfacción a Akira y en cambio a ella la ignoraba. Le molestaba que el la ignoraba ¿Qué tenían?, ¿Cinco? Definitivamente Inuyasha era el ser más avaro, idiota y extraño de todos los tiempos. ¡Feh! Ni merecía que ella lo volteara a ver, y si no se merecía que ella lo viera entonces... ¿Por qué ella lo seguía sin darse cuenta con la mirada muchas veces? Sus mejillas se coloraron y fingió que sus pensamientos la estaban divirtiendo, aunque en realidad la estaban _torturando_-

-Si, tengo que ir a trabajar... Regreso luego-Dijo con una media sonrisa; La verdad es que estaba entre desesperado e intranquilo por salir de la casa. Desesperado porque así ignorar a Kagome iba a ser más fácil e intranquilo porque no podía esperar por dejar de ser ese Inuyasha idiota del que Kagome 'abusaba'. Kagome iba a sacar algo del refrigerador pero Akira en cuestión de segundos ya le había puesto un almuerzo práctico con una cerveza dentro de una mochila a Inuyasha. ¡Maldita Akira! Pensó Kagome mientras la miraba un poco molesta-

-Cómelo cuando te de hambre-Kagome tuvo que sacar una cerveza mientras soltaba un suspiro malhumorada-

-Gracias, eres un amor...-Dijo Inuyasha mientras sonreía y a escondidas le guiñaba el ojo a Akira la cual estaba sonriendo y deseándole suerte con la mirada. Inuyasha dejo su departamento de manera natural sin mirar atrás y sin despedirse de Kagome-

Akira estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo a que su amor por Kagome diera un paso más y eso el lo agradecía. Shouji definitivamente había ganado a una grandiosa prometida.

Las dos amigas comieron esa deliciosa comida, Kagome no podía competir contra Akira es decir ella era más femenina y más linda que ella en muchos aspectos. Era la clásica chica que muchos deseaban proteger.

Salió apresurado en su BMW, necesitaba llegar rápido al estudio. Necesitaba ser Inuyasha por un par de segundos y sentirse genial, entro sin enseñar una credencial. Sus ojos dorados decían lo que muchos estaban pensando, el deseo se apodero de muchas mujeres con solo verlo caminar. Era un hombre hermoso, joven y rico. Su cabello negro y sedoso llamaba mucho la atención, su ropa un pantalón de mezclilla levemente ajustado con una camiseta abierta de los primeros tres botones y remangada. Un collar de plata un poco pesado con un candado, una pulsera pesada de plata que caía con gracia por su muñeca. Sus lentes prada ocultándolo del mundo en ese elevador. Su aroma a Hugo Boss asfixiando a las personas ante cada paso que el daba.

El aire se hizo denso en cuanto el entro al estudio.

Todas se sintieron atraídas al verlo, su fotógrafa profesional le pidió que se cambiara de ropa y que hiciera un buen trabajo. Hizo miles de poses en su estudio privado, con sus manos sobre los bolsillos del pantalón mientras formaba un rostro de descuido ante el mundo, estaba usando sus accesorios y solamente estaba promocionando la marca de un pantalón.

No solo fue un pantalón, también poso con una hermosa modelo que acercaba mucho su cuerpo hasta el grado de que el sentía asco de tener que hacer contacto con una mujer cuyos huesos se exponían demasiado. El bikini que ella estaba usando se le veía horrible, los huesos de sus caderas se alzaban demasiado, y los huesos de su cuello se exponían más que los huesos de Inuyasha. Sus pies eran grandes y ella era alta y guapa. Ahora era la marca de trajes de baño, el simplemente usaba un short playero mientras la cargaba y fingía que se divertía. Después tubo que trabajar con otra modelo, el promocionaba la marca de un traje de gala. Los dos estaban bailando mientras las cámaras grababan el comercial.

Ella usaba un vestido muy hermoso y ampón mientras bajaba las escaleras y caía en sus brazos, era muy buena actriz porque las mejillas de la modelo siempre estuvieron coloradas e Inuyasha no sabía que esas mejillas estaban coloradas ante el hecho de que ella estaba trabajando con el.

Perdió la noción del tiempo por tratar de actuar de manera genial.

No hizo nada con las modelos que trataban de seducirlo, dejo el lugar con una sonrisa mientras notaba que eran las diez de la noche. La arrogancia jamás lo dejaba ni un solo momento, el aire de esa noche era caliente y podía jurar que cuando fijaba su vista dorada en algún punto podía ver el calor. El aire acondicionado de su carro lo mantenía fresco y sin gotas de sudor.

Llego a su departamento cansado y con mal humor ya que el calor era fatigante esa noche, de seguro al día siguiente iba a llover demasiado.

Coloco su llave dentro de la cerradura la vio pasearse con su pijama y su cabello húmedo, la miró como si eso no le afectara y entro al baño mientras ignoraba que ella estaba tratando de hacer algo.

Ella hizo una mueca totalmente molesta ¿Acaso ya no le afectaba que una virgen estaba viviendo en su casa? Ella hizo una mueca mientras entraba al cuarto de Inuyasha y encendía la luz notando como la esquina de una revista estaba al descubierto debajo de la almohada de Inuyasha, saco la revista viendo como había muchas mujeres desnudas con un cuerpo divino.

-¿Así que esta clase de mujeres le gustan?-Se le hizo un poco asquerosa la forma en que las modelos posaban, había casi niñas en esa revista-¡Disculpa si no soy tan hermosa como estas mujeres!, ¡Joder!, ¡Estas chichis ni son reales!-Dijo Kagome en susurró mientras veía como todas usaban diferentes uniformes. Vaqueras. Enfermeras. Colegialas. Monjas. **SM** (**S**ado**M**asoquistas). Scouts. En fin era una variedad de mujeres desnudas que cubrían vagamente su vagina bien rasurada. Miró entre susto esas revistas, si había visto revistas para caballeros pero jamás había visto una tan expresiva como esa. Las mujeres tenían sus vaginas rasuradas y ¡Ugh! Sus ojos no podían continuar viendo eso. Y sonrió. Inuyasha iba a arrepentirse por haberla ignorado-

Noto algo interesante en esas revistas y fue a su cuarto mientras se colocaba una ropa diferente a la que traía. Se coloco unos mayones de color negro, con una camiseta un poco ajustada que llegaba hasta sus muslos de color gris. Dejo su cabello suelto y sonrió mientras se ponía un poco de labial en sus labios. ¡Iba a demostrarle a Inuyasha Taisho a la belleza de mujer poco femenina que había ignorado! Y estaba segura de que le iba a arder en su orgullo erótico. Lo podía apostar.

Se coloco esas zapatillas que parecían de la época de los 70's, mientras se ponía un poco de perfume. Sonrió mientras esperaba encima de la cama de Inuyasha a que su dueño apareciera, aplaudió contenta viendo como Inuyasha entraba sin muchas ganas a su cuarto, se quito sus zapatos, dio un trago a su helada cerveza. Soltó un suspiro, se estiro y entonces noto la grandiosa presencia de Kagome en su cuarto, Inuyasha dio un salto al mismo tiempo en que daba un ligero trago a su helada cerveza.

A su nariz le llegó el aroma seductor y pasivo de Kagome mezclado con un poco salado y a la vez agridulce. Su nariz tubo un grandioso orgasmo ante ese atrevido aroma que Kagome estaba exponiendo al mundo.

Inuyasha tuvo que formar una forzada sonrisa.

Ahí estaba Kagome exponiendo su cuerpo con una sexy pose (o eso creía ella), mientras miraba directamente a los ojos a Inuyasha.

-Inu...Ya...Sha...-Dijo con sus mejillas sonrojadas, en realidad no era sangre que se había atascado en sus pómulos. Ese sonrojo era gracias a su rubor mágico, una de sus manos estaba en su cintura y otra en su cabeza mientras miraba de esa manera virginal a Inuyasha-

Estaba usando esas mayas que se ajustaban a sus piernas ya que en las revistas que había leído de Inuyasha (playboy) las mujeres llevaban algo ajustado en su cuerpo ya fuera una camiseta, un short, una falda o un pantalón. En ese caso ella lo único ajustado que tenía eran mayones. Su vestidito le daba mayor atracción ya que dejaba al descubierto su blanquecino hombro izquierdo. Y sus labios no se notaban que estaban haciendo algo forzado.

Y esos zapatos de tacón setenteros demostraban que ella estaba segura de si misma.

Inuyasha se sonrojo y llevo su mano a su frente ¿Acaso Kagome ya estaba urgida o estaba desesperada? Mujeres el jamás las entendería porque el no era una de ellas.

-¡Te he estado esperando!-Dijo Kagome mientras se acercaba a Inuyasha de manera seductora y lo decía de una manera asquerosamente adorable, tan adorable que Inuyasha se sintió mal ya que Kagome había malinterpretado todas sus acciones-

-Necesito hablar contigo...-Dijo con sus mejillas coloradas mientras Kagome hacia ese rostro femenino que les abren muchas puertas a las mujeres, puso su dedo con cuidado sobre el mentón de Inuyasha mientras lo miraba. Según en la revista para seducir a un nombre se necesita hacer uso de la mirada-

-¡Ah!-Dijo ella casi como un gemido encantador que era música para los oídos de Inuyasha-Me he cansado tanto...-Dijo mientras fingía estar fatigada-En verdad duele _aquí_-Y por último el arma más fuerte. El cuello de una mujer, Kagome se quito un poco el cabello que ocultaba su cuello y le enseño de manera inocente su cuello. Inuyasha en verdad no sabía que hacer, primero ella se negaba a besarlo y a seguir un juego de seducción muy complaciente y luego ¡BANG! Kagome cambia a una leona en celo ¿Quién putas la entiende? Si esa situación seguía así el no iba a entender muchas cosas-Por favor... ¿Me ayudas a colocarlo?-Dijo ella entre albur y realidad al enseñarle un pequeño parche que curaba el dolor, Inuyasha estaba conteniéndose. ¡Inuyasha estaba dando gracias a que estaban en el siglo XXI y que la pornografía estaba muy avanzada y las mujeres no eran tan inocentes! Posiblemente este acto lo hubiera excitado en los años 50's o algo así-

¡Yay! Pensó Kagome al ver como el estaba sonrojado y confundido. Y para finalizar ese pequeño acto de seducción, estar cerca de el.

Y su mundo dio miles de vueltas cuando Inuyasha se aventó junto con ella a la cama, con la luz en un tono bajo en donde los ojos apenas y se podían encontrar. Al fin podía sentir la presión entre su cuerpo y la cama, el cuerpo de Kagome no era como el de una modelo. Ella si tenía carne, y sus respiraciones se hicieron más pesadas. El corazón de Kagome estaba acelerándose demasiado, Inuyasha estaba oprimiendo más su cuerpo contra el de ella.

Y ella tenía muy claro lo que estaba pasando con la entrepierna de Inuyasha; Estaba asustada por primera vez el no estaba bromeando y lo que le daba miedo es que ella no podía moverse.

Los ojos dorados de Inuyasha la estaban absorbiendo y tenía miedo de que no pudiera salir de ese mundo mágico donde la realidad era una pequeña porción de sentido con poca lógica. Una realidad extraña e imaginaria, donde el humo o aire de la respiración se hacía caliente y esas dos respiraciones coincidían en ese punto del espacio para calentar aun más esos cuerpos.

Inuyasha podía sentir el corazón de Kagome latir, estaba igual de acelerado que el de el. Deseaba acercarse pero ella era impredecible, temía que si se acercaba a sus labios ella lo rechazara y lo que era peor era que su cuerpo no parecía captar la orden de que debía de quitarse de encima de ella. Pasar por su garganta la saliva que se acumulaba en su boca era una tarea difícil, el autocontrol era algo difícil de mantener que no juraba que iba a lograr. Esa belleza hermosa que había sido calificada en el programa de chismes de la noche anterior como la belleza del día estaba debajo de el.

Su cabello negro y brillante esparcido en toda la cama, ninguno de los dos decía nadie. ¿Se necesitaban palabras?

El tenía cosas que decirle, y se las iba a decir de manera suave y en susurro en su oído. Si deseaba besarla lo haría sobre sus labios rosas que no podría despegar de el una vez que hubiera empezado a besarlos.

¿Podría decirle algún comentario romántico sin sarcasmo?

No sabía deseaba tratar decirle algo lindo, pero ninguna idea venía a su mente. Temió soltar un suspiro a que su aliento quitara esa pasión que estaba notando o mejor dicho la química que estaba manteniendo el contacto visual. Ambos cuerpos temiendo moverse.

El estaba respirando de manera pesada. Iba a regalarle algo que no costaba nada. Sonrió mientras la tomaba de la mano y se apuraba a llevarla a la terraza, era la hora en que las estrellas brillaban más a esa hora. Ella siguió sus pasos aun sujetando su mano.

Bueno para ella había fracasado su plan de seducción después de todo no era muy atractiva pero no importaba; Su mano no se atrevía a soltar la mano de Inuyasha ya que un cuarto de su cuerpo tenía miedo de que el la fuera a ignorar de nuevo. Esos cambios drásticos de humor eran peores a los cambios de humor de una mujer menopáusica.

Inuyasha tenía en su mente la letra de una canción nueva; La estaba escribiendo en su mente mientras la tarareaba. Según su psiquiatra siempre tubo más funcionamiento su lado artístico. Es por eso que era modelo y cantante.

No iba a olvidar esa nueva canción.

Llegaron a la terraza y el se acostó mientras jalaba con cuidado la mano de Kagome. Bob se estaba acercando mientras movía su cola y se acunaba entre las piernas de Inuyasha.

-Mira eso...-Dijo de manera romántica mientras se acostaba y tomaba un grande suspiro, el calor ya no era tan asfixiante o molesto. El piso estaba fresco y ver el cielo refrescaba su mente aun estaba pensando en esa canción que iba a sacar. La letra estaba grabándose como un tatuaje en su mente, y estaba seguro de que no la iba a olvidar. La olvidaría si miraba profundamente los ojos de Kagome ya que esos ojos cafés eran como dos aspiradoras que aspiraban sus pensamientos sin temor o compasión-

-Wow...-Dijo Kagome mientras miraba el cielo y veía esas hermosas estrellas brillantes. Las estrellas eran como diamantes que perdían su hermosura cuando el sol los alumbraba y nuevamente regresaban cuando la luna su aliada madre llegaba en su punto máximo. Brillando y alumbrando esas almas sucias que aniquilaban a los inocentes, eso estaba haciendo las estrellas. Constelaciones con nombres astrológicos que Kagome jamás se aprendió-

Ver la constelación estelar les recordaba a los caballeros del zodiaco, sonrió mientras notaba que la mano de Inuyasha estaba sudando. Deseaba reírse ya que Inuyasha mostraba ese lado infantil que ella creyó que el jamás tendría.

Sus respiraciones ya no eran ruidosas porque su posición no era incomoda o comprometedora.

Inuyasha tarareo la melodía de una canción en piano mientras miraba de reojo a Kagome la cual parecía ocultar su sonrisa, encendió un cigarro mientras notaba como el cigarro parecía un juego pirotécnico que se movía de manera rápida.

El humo no lograría llegar a esas hermosas estrellas pero al menos haría su intento, sus ojos dorados notaban como el humo se elevaba y poco a poco desaparecía. Tomo un grande suspiro mientras notaba su corazón acelerarse aun más, deseaba susurrarle esas palabras especiales al oído de Kagome.

Exprimió el cigarro hasta dejar las cenizas en el suelo.

Su carácter nuevamente cambio, su mirada dorada se hizo más penetrante y sus dedos siguieron sosteniendo ese cigarro que ya estaba a la mitad. Se subió sobre el cuerpo de Kagome mientras ponía sus manos en cada lado. Una cerca del hombro izquierdo y otra cerca del hombro derecho, su peso masculino no estaba aplastando o asfixiando al cuerpo de Kagome. Tomo una grande bocanada mientras el humo del cigarro se elevaba un poco.

Acerco sus labios hacia el oído de Kagome y se sintió atraído a Kagome como un imán. No podía alejarse, no podía escapar. Deseaba decirlo. Lo iba a decir.

Ella abrió sus ojos mientras el se levantaba espantado, aun con el cigarro en su mano y ella continuaba admirando el cielo. El tenía que estar mintiendo, el no podía...El estaba jugando con ella, su corazón dolió de pensar que era una broma. Por eso tener amistades con el sexo opuesto era difícil, porque una vez en que entraba el corazón en su camino esas relaciones llamadas amistad apestaban. Sus ojos expulsaron lagrimas y lo gracioso es que no supo porque estaba llorando, de seguro el estaba mintiendo. El jamás se enamoraría de alguien como ella.

Ella era la suciedad que el siempre había aborrecido y que ella tubo suerte de conocer por pura casualidad.

En posición fetal se quedo en la terraza mientras su fondo era el cielo con las estrellas brillantes, sus lágrimas bajaron hasta el suelo y sintió mucho dolor.

'_Te quiero'_

Esas palabras que el había dicho hacían eco en su mente.

¿Por qué su corazón no dejaba de latir?

Ella lo conocía el jamás decía la verdad y cuando la decía era cuando estaba drogado, ebrio o simplemente el estaba teniendo uno de esos ataques histéricos y depresivos. Su corazón experimento la agonía de la felicidad en el punto de ebullición ya que la reacción fue inesperado, sentir la calidez del aliento de Inuyasha sobre su oído hizo latir de manera violenta su corazón como una maquina que estaba casi a punto de explotar.

Sintió sus mejillas calientes y sus ojos ardiendo. ¿Lágrimas de felicidad o de dolor a que era mentira y un juego para Inuyasha?, ¿Por qué escapo?

El siempre era así creía que nada más porque decía una orden todos debían de obedecerlo.

El no durmió en escribir esa canción.

No durmió porque esa canción era para Kagome. O algo así. Pero eso era un secreto.

**--**

Tubo que maquillar su rostro y delinear más sus ojos para que lo rojizo dejara de notarse, arreglo su cabello haciendo un chongo un poco desastroso. Era miércoles. Una hermosa mañana, posiblemente aunque era una mañana hermosa muchos estaban suicidándose en otra ciudad, otro país, otro continente.

Era tan hermosa esa mañana que el desayuno no le sabía igual. Mirar a Inuyasha a los ojos sería simplemente para descifrar la verdad.

¿Qué sentía por Inuyasha?

No era odio porque cada vez que el hacía un movimiento fuera de lugar su corazón siempre latía como una bestia salvaje. Se sentía segura estando con el y...Podía notar su nerviosismo aunque el quisiera ocultarlo.

Jamás olvidaría que sintió el corazón de Inuyasha latir con fuerza porque para ella sentir eso fue una música interna que hizo latir aun más la noche pasada a su loco y joven corazón.

-Me iré a trabajar después, aquí esta el dinero para el taxi con el que te vas a regresar-Dijo mientras dejaba un billete encima de la mesa, tocarla en ese momento sería solamente para sentirse complacido pero posiblemente no iba a quedar satisfecho con solo tocarla. Al terminar su desayuno (un sándwich) fue a lavarse sus dientes, era una relación confusa-

-¿Fue de verdad?-Ella pregunto mientras observaba como el metía su celular dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón. El parecía confuso y lento ante su pregunta-¿Lo que dijiste ayer?-Repitió casi con un murmullo que el alcanzo a escuchar, el beso la mejilla de Kagome mientras sonreía-

-¿Tu que crees?-Dijo mientras sentía su corazón latir con fuerza-

-No sé que creer, eres mentiroso y llegaste con el labial de una mujer embarrado en tu camiseta y en tus labios-Dijo ella mientras el simplemente sonreía y miraba con tristeza a Kagome, esas dos palabras que le habían costado tanto trabajo decir ella las dudaba-

Sintió dolor por primera vez. Y la sintió como si el fuera el virgen entre los dos.

-Soy un mentiroso, pervertido y un monstruo...No se como actuar con alguien que se acerca a mi, me acuesto con muchas mujeres he olvidado la cantidad...En los desfiles de moda siempre apuesto con mis amigos por saber quien se va a acostar con la más hermosa...Soy un idiota, un egoísta, e infiel. Jamás pienso en los demás...Regalo te amos como si fueran dulces-Su voz tembló, tenía miedo a ser rechazado por toda la realidad que le estaba diciendo-Pero incluso este monstruo se puede enamorar...Creí que mi corazón iba a explotar anoche, creí que iba a atacarte por ser tan endemoniadamente sexy...-Volvió a hablar mientras ella se sonrojaba, el estaba diciendo palabras lindas que eran para ella-Así que si creo que fue real...-Dijo con sus mejillas coloradas, ella no supo que decir y el no esperaba una respuesta inmediata solamente para que ella quedara bien con el-No, no me digas lo mismo si no lo sientes yo te puedo esperar si tu quieres que este cerca de ti...Puedes hacerme lucir bien pero creo que una bestia arrogante como yo jamás será perfecto para ti, tu eres perfecta ya soy un monstruo imperfecto que hace problemas y tiene demasiados errores pero creo que contigo he cambiado...Tu me has hecho cambiar, contigo he sido una mejor persona o algo cercano a buena persona...-Sentía que estaba leyendo alguna poesía y ni siquiera estaba pensando lo que estaba diciendo-

-Me hicieron feliz tus palabras...-Dijo ella mientras sonreía y entonces comenzaba a salir con Inuyasha mientras los dos sonreían de manera nerviosa-No puedo decir que te quiero pero no me desagradas, dame un poco de tiempo-Dijo ella de manera tranquila mientras el asentía-

Le daría todo el tiempo posible con tal de que ella no jugara con sus sentimientos.

Cualquier chica se emocionaría de tener que escuchar cualquier cosa de Inuyasha. Los dos entraron a su salón de clases compartiendo un pequeño secreto, fue una grande casualidad como los dos combinaron un poco su ropa y de eso solamente se dio cuenta Akira; Ya que los dos llevaban algo de color negro, el usando un pantalón blanco un poco ajustado y de tubo, una camiseta negra de 'the ramones' y un par de converse con su cabello rebelde y un par de lentes que usaba un judicial o policía. Se veía roquero y atractivo.

Ella estaba usando un pantalón de color azul marino ajustado con una blusa negra y un par de tenis negros.

En el salón estaban los chicos con Inuyasha y nadie con Kagome ya que muchas tenían miedo de Kagome. El profesor rudo entro a entregar los exámenes, al parecer el si era estricto ya que estaba mirándolos a todos como si supiera quien iba a copiar o no. Kagome contesto su examen con confusión.

El examen estaba tan difícil que hasta el chico más inteligente no lo podía contestar, de acuerdo eso posiblemente no lo sabía Kagome.

Inuyasha entrego primero su examen y después un par de chicas, Kagome no fue una de las primeras o de las últimas y cuando lo entrego noto que Sango estaba afuera de su salón con Shouji.

-Kagome, Akira no podrá ir contigo a estudiar ahora...Tendremos nuestra primer cita-Sango y Kagome se miraron sorprendidas y luego intercambiaron esa mirada picara que cada muchacha lanza cuando presiente que un chico quiere a otra chica-¡Dios! No se miren así, me revuelven el estomago-Dijo de manera bromista mientras veía a Akira llegar apresurada hasta ellos-

-¿Listo?-Preguntó ella con un sonrojo sobre sus mejillas mientras el asentía-Nos vemos-Dijeron los dos mientras Sango y Kagome se miraban y sonreían-

-¡El amor, el amor, el amor!-Dijo Sango entusiasmada mientras daba giros y expandía sus brazos con entusiasmo-

-¿Y Miroku?-Preguntó Kagome mientras Sango dejaba de festejar algo y miraba de manera molesta a Kagome-

-¡UGH! Ni me ha hablado ¿Quién lo necesita?-Dijo Sango mientras sacaba su celular al escuchar la melodía que estaba escuchándose en el pasillo, contesto su salón y le sonrió a Kagome-_¿Qué quieres Miroku?_-Aunque Kagome sabía que Sango fingía estar molesta con ese tarado también sabía que Sango estaba contenta de que Miroku le hubiera hablado-_Mañana tengo exámenes así que si deseas tener una cita conmigo debes de esperarme afuera del salón...Ah y saldré contigo si le pides disculpas a todas las chicas con las que te has acostado, y quiero pruebas...Así que ve empezando-_Sango corto la llamada como si estuviera enojada pero después de cortar la llamada sonrió mientras reía con Kagome-

-Eres perversa sabes que perdiste la oportunidad de tener novio por tu orgullo... ¿Verdad?-Preguntó Kagome divertida mientras Sango se encogía de hombros-

-Amiga estos chicos ricos necesitan un trato diferente-Comento Sango mientras caminaba junto con Kagome hacia la salida de la escuela, las dos iban sonriendo y diciendo estupideces que cualquier adolescente diría-¿Qué onda contigo e Inuyasha? ¡Viviendo juntos! Dios mío te quitara la virginidad con la pura mirada no me sorprende que termines embarazada-Dijo Sango con rudeza mientras Kagome rolaba sus ojos-

-Miroku es peor...-Se defendió mientras Sango tragaba de manera difícil la saliva y fingía un estornudo-¡El estornudo más falso de toda la historia!-Bromeo Kagome mientras Sango fingía un 'ha, ha, ha' y entonces Kagome reía-¡Oh! Es Ryu ¿Espérame ok?-Dijo mientras Kagome se acercaba a su guardaespaldas y Sango veía como Ryu le decía algo y como Kagome le decía un 'de acuerdo' los dos se separaron y entonces Sango se acerco a Kagome-

-¿Qué fue eso?-Preguntó Sango con curiosidad mientras Kagome evadía la pregunta, Sango cambio rápido el tema de conversación y miro a Kagome de manera preocupada-¿iremos a ver a Ayame?-Kagome asintió mientras las dos subían al carro de Sango-

Compraron un par de flores y globos mientras las dos iban hacia el hospital. Era un hospital costoso ya que un tío de Ayame era doctor y el se iba a encargar de los gastos y aparte de que la familia de Ayame podía pagar algo costoso; No es que ella fuera horriblemente rica pero si podía pagar algo bueno. Las dos iban recorriendo los pasillos del hospital con nerviosismo.

El piso se veía impecable y la verdad es que a las dos les daba un poco de miedo hablar entre ellas ya que el lugar estaba tan callado que romper ese agradable silencio sería una grande grosería, la goma de los zapatos de las enfermeras hacían un pequeño y casi nulo sonido para las personas. Tomaron un grande suspiro mientras Sango llevaba su mano hacia la perilla y abría con cuidado el cuarto.

Sango fue la primera en asomar su cabeza mientras veía como estaba Ayame mirando hacia la ventana, su frente estaba vendada al igual que había una gasa en su mejilla. Uno de sus ojos estaba también vendado, en su cuello había un collarín, sus piernas tenían vendas al igual que su codo izquierdo. Su muñeca al parecer estaba enyesada y la verdad es que cuando se giro solamente pudo sonreír.

-¿Cómo estas?-Preguntó Sango mientras miraba a Kagome con seriedad, las dos entraron asustadas pero luego vieron la hermosa sonrisa de Ayame y sintieron que Ayame no se merecía algo así-

-Bien, es decir...No paso nada-Dijo Ayame mientras reía un poco y terminaba doliéndole un poco su pecho-

-¿No paso nada?-Preguntó Kagome con ironía mientras Sango simplemente soltaba un suspiro-¡Naraku te envió a un hospital! Definitivamente debes decirle a la policía-Ayame miro con cuidado a Kagome mientras comenzaba a temblar un poco debido a que deseaba estornudar y reír al mismo tiempo, después de breves segundos Ayame simplemente movió la cama con el control remoto para sentirse más cómoda y así poder hablar con sus amigas-

-Kagome tiene razón Ayame, debes de decirle a la policía-Ayame simplemente soltó un suspiro y luego una carcajada sarcástica que hizo sentir escalofríos a las dos amigas-

-¿Qué hay de ustedes?, ¡creen que no lo se! Se que me vengaron bien pinche bien...Además todavía no somos mayores de edad ¿Qué le harían? Unos días en la cárcel y luego sale bien emputado y nos lleva la verga a las tres-Ayame utilizaba las groserías cuando estaba un poco irritada o cuando simplemente sacaba su lado genial a la interfaz. Sus dos amigas se miraron confundidas-Escuchen...Me dijeron de todo lo que hicieron, fue grande...Y las amo por vengarme pero...Este problema no es algo entre Naraku contra nosotras, es algo contra...Rin...-Las dos se miraron sabiendo claramente que la pelirroja tenía mucha razón-

-Hey, Inuyasha dijo que le gustaba-Dijo Kagome con una sonrisa mientras Ayame y Sango se miraban con sorpresa. Sango principalmente sonrió y luego formo una mueca de desagrado-

-¡Ugh! No me lo imagino diciendo cosas cursis es más del tipo 'arrogante macho tipo' que del lindo-Dijo Sango mientras Ayame simplemente dejaba descansar ya su cuerpo el cual estaba dolido de los golpes-

-Hey tiene corazón, que tu Miroku sea un pervertido lascivo no quiere decir que Inuyasha ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Cuántas veces lo he hecho? ¿Cuántas veces he defendido a Inuyasha esta vez? ¡Dios mío! ¡MATAME!-Dijo Kagome un poco exaltada mientras agitaba su cabeza y sentía escalofríos del simple hecho de que había pensando en Inuyasha y se sorprendía más de que mantenía una platica girando sobre Inuyasha-

-Varias veces...-Dijo Sango mientras veían como Ayame bostezaba y entonces las dos guardaban un poco de silencio-

-Iré por un poco de café ¿Quieres algo Sango?-Dijo Kagome con una sonrisa mientras Sango negaba, se levanto para sacar su cartera y entonces apresurarse a ir a la cafetería del hospital-

Aun le daban miedo los hospitales ya que los hospitales eran dos lugares diferentes. Representaba la vida y la muerte, sintió escalofríos ante el hecho de que en ese momento una persona de ese hospital podía estar muriendo. Entro al elevador mientras veía su reflejo y el de otra persona en las puertas del elevador, y aunque fuera estúpido no giro un poco su rostro para ver a la otra persona a los ojos, hizo algo normal entre las personas miró a la persona por el relejo en los ojos.

-¡Ah! ¡La mujer de Inuyasha!-Dijo Kouga mientras tronaba sus dedos y agachaba un poco su rostro para ver a Kagome a los ojos; Kouga podía ser un pequeño idiota cuando quería. Kagome simplemente roló sus ojos ante el comentario de Kouga-¿Qué haces en un hospital caro? ¡Oh es cierto eres rica! Quien iba a decirlo alguien como tu iba a ser una de los nuestros...-Dijo Kouga de manera amigable mientras Kagome simplemente asentía para hacerle creer que estaba siguiendo su conversación aunque fuera todo lo contrario-

Kouga hablaba demasiado rápido, lo miro notando que el estaba usando la ropa de un hospital.

-¿Qué te paso Kouga?-Preguntó ella mientras el entonces miraba su ropa notando que estaba usando ropa de un hospital; Kouga soltó un suspiro y miro a Kagome con curiosidad-

-No tengo la más mínima idea-Y al decir eso soltó una carcajada, Kagome simplemente lo miro con temor ¿Acaso Kouga estaba drogado?-Desperté y estaba en el hospital...Y luego me fui a jugar con Miroku con una mascara de oxigeno ¡hahaha! Verga que divertido-Dijo Kouga mientras reía al recordar las cosas que Miroku y el habían dicho, Kagome simplemente rolo sus ojos-¿Y a donde vas?-Kouga se encogió de hombros. Definitivamente estaba un poco drogado y era gracias a la mascara de oxigeno-

-¡Yo que se!-Dijo el mientras el elevador se abría y entonces el elevador se abría, Kagome salió del elevador mientras Kouga la seguía. Prácticamente el la siguió hasta la cafetería-

Giro su rostro y noto como Kouga le quitaba el periódico a un señor y fingía que lo estaba leyendo, Kagome roló sus ojos mientras entraba a comprar un café a la cafetería del hospital.

Salió con su café notando como estaba Kouga silbando y tratando de molestar a una enfermera. En realidad no la estaba molestando ya que la enfermera parecía dispuesta a entregarle su cuerpo, dejándose tocar por esas escurridizas manos de Kouga.

-Kouga-Dijo Kagome mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo llevaba hacia el elevador, Kouga entonces trato de mirarla a los ojos pero la verdad es que fue un completo fiasco su intento de verla a los ojos. Kouga puso sus manos alrededor de Kagome de manera en que le impedía el paso. El se estaba acercando de manera peligrosa a su rostro y a decir verdad Kagome trato de alejarse pero tenía la pared del elevador detrás de ella; Sintió el aliento de Kouga y luego el comenzó a reír-

-¡Pff! Como si pudiera besar a la mujer de mi mejor amigo ¿Qué haces aquí? No es por sonar arrogante pero creo que deberías de dejar de seguirme es decir ¡Inuyasha es primero que yo, Kagome!-¡wow! El sabía su nombre, se sintió un poco contenta de que al menos alguien si sabía quien era-

-¡Tienes que ver a alguien!-Dijo Kagome mientras trataba de hacer que Kouga cambiara el hilo de la conversación, bueno el estaba drogado así que no notaria mucho si la conversación tenía sentido o no. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y Kagome tomo su mano para llevarlo a fuera del cuarto de Ayame, ella entro y le dijo a Sango que la estaban buscando y cuando las dos estuvieron afuera del cuarto de Ayame miraron a Kouga y sonrieron entre ellas-Tu solo déjala que se enamore-Le susurró Kagome a Sango mientras las dos asentían, de nuevo volvieron a entrar y se tuvieron que despedir diciendo que tenían que estudiar-

-Bye, bye-Dijo Ayame entusiasmada y entonces cuando la puerta se cerro las dos dejaron entrar a Kouga el cual estaba viendo el cuarto y luego vio a Ayame y sonrió. El no sabía exactamente que estaba pasando pero mientras Ayame tuviera más del aire de la mascara de oxigeno todo estaría perfecto, sonrió de manera estúpida y se sentó en la silla con el respaldo de la silla sobre su pecho. Le hizo la señal de la paz a Ayame y Ayame lo miro un poco confundida-

-Soy Kouga...-Dijo el mientras miraba más a Ayame como si la quisiera recordar-¡HA!-Dijo el como si hubiera recordado algo importante y entonces le regalo una picara sonrisa a Ayame-¡Tu eres Ayami, Ayumi como sea! Dios Santo ¿Qué putas te paso? Esa no fue una pelea de zorras-Dijo el hablando de manera rápida mientras miraba a todos lados de manera hiperactiva, Ayame simplemente roló sus ojos o más bien su ojo-

-Ayame...Señor sabelotodo, ¿Podrías irte? No me siento cómoda teniéndote a ti en mi cuarto-Dijo Ayame mientras miraba a otro lado, Kouga levanto su ceja y se levanto de esa silla para ir y tomar por el mentón a Ayame-

-¡Ha! Como si me importara lo que una niña golpeada, fea y pelirroja tuviera que ordenarme... ¡Y aquí me voy a quedar! Aun no se que demonios me van a hacer pero se que me va a dar miedo ¿Quieres cuidar de este guapo muchacho?-Dijo Kouga mientras Ayame simplemente soltaba un suspiro y entonces el veía el rostro aburrido de Ayame-¡Puedo ser tu objeto sexual divertido! Se muchos trucos divertidos...-Dijo el mientras juntaba sus manos y las hacia mover de manera aleatoria-¡Hula, hula, hula!-Dijo el mientras Ayame reía un poco al ver su rostro divertido e ingenuo-

Kouga era divertido aunque estuviera hiperactivo, raro y neurótico.

La enfermera después fue a su cuarto para llevarse a Kouga ya que al parecer iban a hacerle un par de estudios, al menos Ayame había tenido un momento divertido gracias a Kouga.

**--**

Se preparo una cena ligera y le preparo algo para Inuyasha, el ya había perdido esa apuesta desde hace mucho tiempo. Se quedo esperando hasta que Inuyasha llegara, las nueve de la noche, las diez de la noche, las once, las doce, la una de la mañana...

Y cuando sus ojos se estaban por cerrar la puerta se abrió y ella entonces trato de formar su mejor sonrisa. Una sonrisa cansada al igual que su cuerpo. Inuyasha entro como si fueran las dos de la tarde. Entro con una ropa diferente a la que traía, un pantalón negro que se ajustaba a sus piernas y que terminaba en forma de tubo. Una camiseta de color azul claro y una gorra que cubría parte de su cabello. Llevaba una bufanda de color azul claro, al igual que sus tenis. Lucia cansado, fatigado y cansado ya que había sido un día largo para el.

Y la energía regreso a el en cuanto la vio tratando de sonreír con un plato en la mesa con comida.

-¿Te sentiste sola sin tu guapo hombre?-Ella formo una débil sonrisa mientras el se acercaba a ella y miraba la comida sin un poco de asco-

-¿Cómo te fue?-Preguntó ella ignorando la pregunta arrogante que el le había hecho. El simplemente se sentó en la mesa y se quito la gorra notando que ya era un poco tarde para tener una conversación amigable y pasiva con la mujer que le gustaba-

-Mal...-Dijo el sin rodeos mientras ella confundida lo miraba-Llegó un nuevo modelo y el esta abarcando casi toda la propaganda...-Kagome puso su mano sobre su hombro-

-El chico nuevo-Dijo Kagome mientras el levantaba su rostro y la miraba-

-Es Hojo...-Dijo Inuyasha mientras Kagome quitaba la mano de Inuyasha y miraba con incertidumbre a Inuyasha; Esa jamás la vio venir, pensó Kagome mientras Inuyasha simplemente asentía-Bueno tengo la carrera de canto así que todo ira bien, ¿sabes que me emociona?-Dijo el formando una hermosa sonrisa mientras con la mano comenzaba a probar un poco la comida, ella simplemente lo miro con curiosidad-Que aunque tengo todo ese dinero yo también tengo mi dinero es decir dinero que he ganado por ser modelo y por cantar...Y hoy recibí uno de mis cheques...-Kagome entonces sonrió-

-¿Puedo verlo?-El asintió mientras sacaba su cartera y le enseñaba un cheque, Kagome se sintió nerviosa porque prácticamente era uno de los primeros cheques que sujetaba entre sus manos, miró la cantidad y se quedo sorprendida. Su boca se abrió un poco al ver esa extravagante cantidad-

-¡¿TE PAGAN ESTO POR MODELAR?! Dios Santo ni en el negocio de las drogas te pagan tanto-Dijo Kagome sorprendida mientras Inuyasha soltaba una carcajada-

-Eres graciosa-Dijo simplemente mientras comía de manera apresurada y al dar el primer bocado miraba a Kagome esperando una respuesta-¡Y esto esta delicioso!-Kagome sonrió mientras volteaba su rostro sonrojado hacia otra parte-

Cuando el termino de cenar ella levanto el plato para ir a lavarlo y el fue a darse un pequeño baño ya que olía a perfume de mujer y no sentía que era adecuado hacerle saber a Kagome que había posado con casi dos mujeres desnudas encima de el.

Aunque cuando salieran los carteles y el estuviera en la televisión estaba seguro de que Kagome se pondría un poco celosa. Salió del baño totalmente refrescado y tocaron a su puerta, Kagome guardo los platos apresurada mientras iba a abrir y notaba como Inuyasha ya estaba abriendo la puerta con una toalla envuelta en su cintura y con la otra toalla secando su cabello. Al abrir la puerta Inuyasha pudo ver como estaba una muchacha envuelta en una gabardina negra y se lanzaba a abrazarlo.

Nidia había regresado de nuevo como un tumor en el glúteo o en la cabeza.

Nidia estaba apresando su cuerpo más al de Inuyasha y se quito esa gabardina mientras cerraba la puerta, ella puso su lengua sobre sus labios mientras se quitaba esa gabardina con sensualidad. Inuyasha simplemente se quedo sin aire en sus pulmones. Sus ojos dorados no podían creer lo que estaba viendo.

-¡Estoy de regreso bebe!-Dijo ella mientras abrazaba ya a Inuyasha con su cuerpo desnudo y besaba sus labios, Kagome sintió un dolor en su corazón y esa sonrisa que había formado se le había desfigurado. Inuyasha la aparto de el mientras veía como Kagome salía de la cocina sin mirarlo a los ojos y se apresuraba a ir a encerrarse a su cuarto, el alcanzo a tomarla de la muñeca y le dijo en susurro 'confía en mi' y la dejo entrar a su habitación-¿Qué demonios hacia tu criada aquí?-Pregunto Nidia con un malestar en su voz mientras miraba a Inuyasha, se paseo por la casa desnuda sin pena a enseñar su cuerpo delgado, Inuyasha la miró. Oprimiendo a esa bestia sexual que deseaba salir de sus sentidos. Se imagino que era Kouga desnudo y de esa forma pudo verla a los ojos y estar tranquilo-

Lo malo de Nidia es que ella sabía perfectamente lo que a el le gustaba o tal vez solo sabía lo que le correspondía y creía que le gustaba.

¿Sentía placer de ver ese cuerpo anoréxico desnudo?

La verdad es que no. Sentiría más placer si Kagome estuviera desnuda y estuviera lanzándose a el para besarlo.

-Escucha...Yo no soy ni tu amigo sexual o algo así, tengo a alguien que me interesa...-Dijo el de manera seria mientras tocaba la puerta hacia donde había entrado Kagome. Nidia no quedo satisfecha ante esa respuesta, y cuando la puerta se abrió Nidia se lanzo a la espalda de Inuyasha para meter su mano dentro del pantalón de Inuyasha y comenzar a agarrar lo que ella tanto deseaba. El se la quito de encima y Kagome se quedo sorprendida viendo como esa mujer continuaba tratando de seducir a Inuyasha de la peor manera-

-¡NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO!-Gritó Nidia mientras señalaba a Kagome con odio-¡ERES UNA PUTA SIRVIENTA, LARGATE DE AQUÍ!-Gritó de manera histérica mientras luego tomaba un grande respiro y miraba a Inuyasha-¿Es ella?-Preguntó ya más calmada haciendo que Inuyasha asintiera-¿Enserio?-Nidia sonrio al tiempo en que se abalanzaba una vez más para besar a Inuyasha, y cuando noto que Inuyasha estaba tratando de seguir su juego ella miro a Kagome, como los ojos cafés de Kagome mostraban dolor. Inuyasha no se la quito de encima si Kagome se enojaba un poco posiblemente el tendría esperanzas pero Kagome no se molesto o eso creyó el...-

Kagome simplemente tomo a Nidia del brazo y la tiro al suelo totalmente molesta.

-¿Quién demonios te crees?-Preguntó molesta Kagome mientras miraba a Nidia con asco-¡Cubre tu estúpido cuerpo, perra!-Dijo mientras se quitaba la camiseta y se la aventaba a Nidia para que así se cubriera su pecho-

Inuyasha noto como Kagome enseñaba su cuerpo simplemente con un sostén que cubrían sus perfectos pechos.

-¡El ya no es tuyo! ¿No lo entiendes?-Dijo Kagome mientras Nidia la miraba con odio y entonces se levantaba del suelo para tomar del mentón a Kagome-

-Una gata no me dirá nada ¿Qué tienes tu? ¡Nada! Yo tengo más que tu... Regreso luego Inuyasha-Dijo mientras besaba de nuevo a Inuyasha simplemente para hacer enojar a Kagome; Tomo su gabardina y así como el cáncer de nuevo desapareció-

El cuerpo de Kagome tembló por breves minutos.

Y se giro para ver molesta a Inuyasha.

¿Por qué le dolía tanto?

Deseaba ser besaba de esa manera, ella creyó que solamente por escuchar esas palabras lindas de Inuyasha el no iba ni a ver ni a besar a otra mujer, que mujer incrédula fue.

-¿POR QUÉ LA BESASTE?-Gritó Kagome mientras lo empujaba molesta, Inuyasha golpeo parte de su espalda con la mesa y sin darse cuenta Kagome ya casi estaba encima de el-¡TE ODIO!-Gritó de nuevo sin temor a que los vecinos la escucharan, y antes de darse una vuelta Inuyasha la agarro de la muñeca y la acerco mucho a su cuerpo para besarla-

Fue un beso tan largo y tan suave que a Kagome le provoco una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo.

Inmune de pensar se recargo más sobre Inuyasha sintiendo en sus manos la piel de Inuyasha; Inuyasha no sabía como amar a Kagome, en realidad no sabía que era amar pero si su corazón latía con fuerza y la chica que estaba encima de el estaba casi enseñando sus senos entonces ¿eso era un sentimiento profundo, no? Su corazón jamás dejo de latir con fuerza.

No deseaba dejar sus huellas digitales en ese cuerpo virgen y hermoso de Kagome, así que toco su cintura con cuidado.

Se sintió inexperto y torpe al momento de besarla.

Y ella se sintió feliz de recibir ese agresivo beso.

**CONTINUARÁ.**

**N/A:**

Uch uch uch.

Mañana ingles ugh!

No clases baby!

Pisto mil mañana hahaha!

"_Y si a ti te parece bien, yo puedo estar contigo"_

**ATTE: WILLNIRA.**

One cigarette for the slut.


	27. Ponch

**El rey dice...**

_Notas previas:_

_No te voy a gustar una vez que me conozcas, no te respetare y no te hare caso. Porque cada vez que me gusta alguien lo ignoro y soy indiferente con esa persona; Así que trata de no enamorarme._

Dana-Sama tienes toda la razón hahaha xD! Supongo que lo olvide, perdón.

Nota: es que puse a Inuyasha con casi nada de ropa al final y luego wtf! nidia pone su mano dentro del pantalón. Cuando se cambio Inuyasha!? Wtb! Hahaha como sea, sigan LEYENDO!

**Órden 27: ponch**

"_Una invitación que no negaras"_

Podía sentir el respirar ya agitado de Kagome, su cabello cayendo como cascada mientras sus ojos estaban cerrados. La abrazó más mientras sentía el cuerpo de Kagome contra el suyo.

El sabía miles de cosas que una mujer podía querer. Pero se sentía inexperto cuando de esa mujer se trataba Kagome.

La cargo mientras ella lo besaba de manera interesante y cuando trato de apartarse ya que le faltaba oxigeno el la puso sobre la mesa, el estaba recargando su peso masculina sobre el pequeño cuerpo de Kagome, sujeto las dos muñecas de Kagome con mucha facilidad y no deseaba imaginar que si el lo pudo hacer con facilidad también otro hombre podría hacerlo.

Con su mano disponible recorrió la cintura de Kagome y se dio cuenta de donde iba a llegar así que se detuvo, cambio la dirección de sus besos y le dejo besos sobre su cuello. Ella parecía complacida ante esas marcas que iban a estar rojizas al día siguiente, ella olía a manzana o a algo dulce que a el le encantaba.

¿Desde cuando que no se desesperaba por tener a una mujer?

La levanto de manera salvaje mientras continuaba besándola, el beso iba siendo dirigido por el y ella apenas y podía seguir el ritmo del beso. Se estaba desesperando de que podía tenerla y a la vez no podía. Ella era menos experta que el y eso se notaba ya que el estaba besándola de manera desesperada, sus lenguas estaban bailando o parecían estar tratando de no golpearse entre ellas, ella entonces rompió la magia de ese agresivo beso al momento en que lo mordió. Un sabor más metálico inundo a ambas bocas y luego Kagome se separo rompiendo el beso un poco avergonzada. Notando que estaba simplemente con su sostén y que estaba demostrando un poco de su piel.

El fingió que le había dolido ya que eso iba a hacer sentir culpable a Kagome.

Ella entonces sonrió de manera nerviosa mientras acercaba sus manos temblorosas hacia el labio de Inuyasha y luego ella reía con nerviosismo.

-Lo siento es que ibas muy rápido-Ella tendía a reír cuando estaba nerviosa y el parecía creer que se estaba burlando de el; Por eso el necesitaba aprender más de ella, más de cómo actuaba ante cada estado de animo que ella podía presentar-Perdón-Dijo mientras agarraba el labio de Inuyasha pero el simplemente se apartaba de manera nerviosa-

¡Y la verdad es que estaba completamente de acuerdo en que ella lo hubiera mordido por accidente! Ya que si no lo hubiera mordido entonces el hubiera terminado desnudándola.

-Esta bien-Dijo el con su cabeza un poco caliente y no solamente su cabeza-Escucha sobre Nidia...-Kagome simplemente aparto su mirada nerviosa mientras miraba a otro lado, no le avergonzaba el hecho de que había celado a Inuyasha o que lo había besado. Le avergonzaba la forma histérica en que sus celos la hacían actuar; La verdad es que estaba esperando algún ataque sorpresa de Nidia al día siguiente, miró a Inuyasha a los ojos y sintió que se estaba adentrando en un mundo bizarro-No debes de preocuparte ella debe de entender que ya no tendremos _esa_ relación-Dijo el mientras Kagome asentía y el comenzaba a sentirse contento de que al menos ya aceptaba el hecho de que si le gustaba-

¿Si se gustaban cual era el problema?

El miedo de Kagome y la indecisión.

Ella se bajo de la mesa pensando que jamás iba a ver la mesa de la manera en que solía verla; ¡Oh, no! Ahora vería la mesa y recordaría la vez en que casi se acuesta con Inuyasha. Sonrió mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Inuyasha y le deseaba las buenas noches para irse corriendo hacia el teléfono. Necesitaba hablar con Sango, llamo a su celular y noto como una música escandalosa provenía del lado de Sango. Tubo que gritarle para decirle que la necesitaba ver, Sango dijo un 'ahorita te mando mensaje'. Kagome colgó la llamada y le pidió en el mensaje que necesitaba ver a Sango y contarle algo.

Sango respondió un 'd acuerdo, liandra'.

Kagome sonrió con sus mejillas coloradas mientras tomaba esa cajetilla ya abierta de cigarros un encendedor y luego se coloco su pijama para ir a agarrar el paquete nuevo de cervezas que estaba en el refrigerador. Espero en la sala a que Sango llegara y leyó en el mensaje un '¿bajas o subo?' le pidió que subiera y fue como vio llegar a Sango con unos ojos totalmente delineados de color negro y ropa que demostraba que había ido a un rave.

Sango la miro con sorpresa mientras agarraba una cerveza y las dos salían a la terraza para sentarse en el suelo. Verse y sonreír.

-¿Y bien?-Preguntó Sango mientras Kagome sonreía de manera idiota y miraba a todos lados, tenía miedo de que Inuyasha estuviera escuchando-

-¡Me bese mucho con Inuyasha! Es decir de _esos_ besos-Dijo Kagome mientras Sango la miraba sorprendida, estornudo y entonces bebió rápida su cerveza. Trato de pasar la información en su cabeza y de repetirla varias veces para saber si había escuchado bien y cuando lo verifico miro a Kagome y formo un rostro lleno de sorpresa-

-¡No puede ser!-Dijo Sango casi gritando mientras miraba a Kagome y la señalaba con un cigarro en su mano-¡Casi te acuestas con Inuyasha! Si son de _esos_ besos, ¡Mi Kagome se hace una mujer en manos del lobo!-Dijo Sango de manera exagerada mientras Kagome reía ante la forma exagerada en que Sango explicaba las cosas-¿Y ya son novios? ¡Por que se nota horrores que te gusta!-Dijo Sango mientras Kagome negaba y Sango levantaba su ceja sin entusiasmo, en realidad Kagome era mala. Se besaba con alguien que no era su novio, bebió de la cerveza mientras luego fumaba un poco-¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué una rubia con senos grandes y falsos te robe ese hombre?-Dijo Sango tratando de poner un poco de sentido en Kagome-¿Eres pendeja o algo así? ¡¿Cuántas mujeres no hubieran deseado ser tú?! ¡Y el sabe tu nombre! ¿Qué esperas virgen?-Sango a veces era muy mala y su maldad avergonzaba a Kagome-

-¡No! Pero ¿Cómo voy a ser su novia si no lo quiero? Es decir que me guste es una cosa a que lo quiera, además creo que todavía quiero con Hojo...-Dijo medio avergonzada mientras Sango apretaba ya la lata de cerveza vacía-

-¿QUÉ?-Gritó Sango mientras le aventaba la lata de cerveza en la cabeza a Kagome-¡Ni me lo menciones! El otro día me dijo por el msn lo famoso que iba a hacer y yo así de que ¡Ni tan famoso porque Inuyasha es el más famoso! Y tú sabes si tu eres novia de Inuyasha, nosotras seriamos como mini famosas, ¿Qué estas haciendo conmigo? ¡Ve y échate a Inuyasha!-Con el échate se refería a que debía de acostarse con Inuyasha-¿Y ya te dijo que te quería?-Kagome se sonrojo mientras Sango abría la cerveza llena de sorpresa y miraba con picardía a Kagome-¡Kagome te voy a golpear!-Dijo Sango aun más entusiasmada que su amiga-¡Ve y dile que si!-Kagome simplemente bebió de su cerveza entusiasmada de que Inuyasha la quería-¿Cómo te lo dijo?-Kagome entonces negó de manera nerviosa pero una vez que Sango deseaba saber algo jamás se detenía hasta saberlo, así que empezó a decirle con palabras diferentes-

-Dijo que era una bestia y que las bestias como el se enamoraban y que le gusto y me quiere ¡Sango! No lo puedo creer-Dijo riéndose mientras fumaba un poco y Sango hacia un comentario pervertido haciendo que Kagome se ahogara un poco con el humo del cigarro-

-¡Wow!-Dijo Sango entusiasmada mientras bebía de la cerveza con un poco de desesperación, no iba a negarlo le daba un poco de envidia Kagome ya que había logrado cambiar un poco a Inuyasha y hasta lo había enamorado. Dejo de sonreír para mirar con seriedad a su amiga y pronunciar lo siguiente con esa voz seria:-Kagome debes de decidir rápido si te gusta o no, Inuyasha es muy famoso y puede enamorarse de otra persona con facilidad...-Kagome asintió mientras continuaba contándole más cosas a Sango-

Inuyasha estaba escuchando esa conversación ya que mencionaban demasiadas veces su nombre, y en toda esa conversación que ellas mantuvieron estaba sonriendo porque al menos Kagome sentía atracción hacia el; Durmió contento, no, en realidad no pudo dormir porque le gustaba a Kagome.

Deseaba que ese sentimiento fuera originar y un poco enfermizo.

Soltó un bufido mientras clavaba sus ojos dorados sobre el techo, su amor ya era algo bizarro. El era lo peor que una chica podía desear y ella era esa chica ideal para el. Su trabajo había sido muy cansado pero al verla ese cansancio desapareció, no sabía cuanto la necesitaba. Pero ella era la única que sabía sus decaídas y su forma grosera y arrogante de actuar.

Por ella sería una bestia dispuesta a luchar contra el mundo.

No entendía mucho ese lenguaje del amor ni siquiera si el querer iba a convertirse en un amor duradero que cada persona desea pero iba a descubrirlo y a experimentarlo. Se volvió a levantar y encendió la luz de su lámpara mientras sacaba su cuaderno y comenzaba a escribir nuevas canciones, estaba inspirado y eso sucedía rara vez. Normalmente dejaba a medias las canciones y ya la terminaban, pero esta vez los versos y las rimas le sonaban demasiado sencillas.

Creo la música en su mente y sus ojos con facilidad se cerraron, durmió de manera incomoda casi a las dos de la mañana. Soñando que era un guerrero y que debía de tomar su espada, su armadura y su escudo para así luchar por algo. El despertador sonó varias veces y el no lo escucho, pero si escucho esos pequeños y traviesos pasos que entraban a su cuarto. Esos pasos pequeños se acercaban, sintió una respiración cercana a su mejilla, fingió que seguía dormido y cuando sintió esa respiración alejarse y se aseguro de agarrar a Kagome por la cintura y de acostarla en la cama junto con el.

Mientras ella estuviera de acuerdo en que el estuviera cerca de ella, entonces iba a seguir estando cerca de ella. Si ella decía que el no tenía un lugar donde vivir entonces el le iba a contestar de manera sencilla que el lugar donde el viviera era decisión de ella.

Escucho su genuina risa en la mañana como la mejor melodía que el podía escuchar.

-Se nos va a hacer tarde-Dijo ella con ternura mientras notaba como el negaba como niño pequeño y pegaba más su cabeza en el estomago de Kagome-

-No es cierto-Dijo el mientras levantaba un poco la blusa de Kagome y comenzaba a besar el estomago de Kagome, ella comenzó a reír mientras se apartaba de Inuyasha aun con esa sonrisa. Agarro la almohada que estaba del lado donde Inuyasha no durmió y con eso golpeo el estomago de Inuyasha, ella se levanto en la cama para mover con su pie a Inuyasha y así hacerlo levantar. El agarro del tobillo a Kagome y la tiro en la cama, ella cayo sentada mientras miraba a Inuyasha divertida-

-¿Ya?-Dijo ella mientras bajaba de la cama y tomaba de la mano a Inuyasha para comenzar a sacarlo apresurada de la cama-¡Inuyasha! Tenemos que hacer un examen...-Dijo ella mientras continuaba jalándolo, al final soltó su mano y comenzó a salir del cuarto de Inuyasha-

A el le gusto la forma tan sencilla en que podía hacer enojar a Kagome. Se levanto para irse a bañar y así poder estar arreglado, cuando salió del baño escucho su celular sonar y fue rápido a contestarlo.

-_¿Qué?-_Dijo con poco entusiasmo mientras veía que se iba a poner ese día-_¡¿Es hoy?!-_Pego casi un grito al decir eso, mientras escuchaba a Miroku decirle la 'buena noticia'-_¡Ugh! De acuerdo, de acuerdo tengo que ir duh, mi mamá organiza ese evento...-_Y Miroku trato de seguirle diciendo otra cosa mientras Inuyasha se carcajeaba-_¿Invitaste a Sango? ¡Suerte amigo!-_A veces podía actuar de manera gay y fingir la voz, bueno pues con Miroku lo hacía todo el tiempo y es por eso que muchos se reían al estar con ellos dos-_De acuerdo tengo examen a las siete a las ocho o nueve ya estoy allá, no te aburras princesa-_Escucho un 'chinga tu madre' proveniente de Miroku mientras luego el le lanzaba un beso por el teléfono-_Yo también te amo Miroku, hahahaha ¡En serio que gay somos! Ya pues tengo que arreglarme-_Cortó la llamada con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras agarraba un traje formal. Colocó una corbata de color rosa mientras al final se colocaba su perfume costoso-

Desayuno los hotcakes que Kagome había preparado y se detuvo al escuchar un taconeo. Ahí estaban los pies de Kagome taconeando de manera seguida y frustrada; Levanto su mirada dorada y pudo notar como ella estaba utilizando una falda corta que revelaba sus piernas blanquecinas y torneadas. De seguro estaban suaves porque se había rasurado, llevaba una camiseta un poco ajustada y escotada que revelaba aun más carne blanca de la que solamente ella podía tener. Tenía un collar café ya que la blusa era de un café claro, el collar llegaba hasta por debajo de los senos. Era uno de esos collares a la moda, y sus zapatos o mejor dicho zapatillas la hacían ver más alta.

Se veía hermosa como si la ropa la hubieran sacado de una revista. Ella noto la forma en que el se le quedo viendo, era como si los ojos dorados se le fueran a salir. Le recordó a las viejas caricaturas que ella solía ver de vez en vez cuando estaba aburrida o no podía dormir en las noches, el fue el primero el ver lo femenina que ella podía lucir con la ropa adecuada.

El noto lo infantil que se veía, aclaro su garganta y siguió desayunando y de manera casual y arrogante la vio, para murmurar un:-Te vez bien-Con su casual voz como si no hubiera casi deseado desnudarla con su mirada; Pero ella sabía perfectamente que el se le había quedado viendo por un buen rato, complaciendo de satisfacción esos ojos hermosos de color dorado como el oro.

-Gracias-Dijo ella mientras notaba como el desayunaba ya de manera intranquila-¿Por qué te pusiste traje?-Preguntó ella notando como el movía sus manos para comer, se sonrojo ante el hecho de que con esas manos y en esa mesa ellos dos habían tenido casi un momento extremadamente intimo-

-Es el _ponch_, donde muchas "señoritas" van a poner sus ojos en muchachos inocentes y ricos como yo y así decirles a sus papas con quienes se quieren casar, hacen los acuerdos y en menos de lo que te das cuentas ya terminas comprometido-El sabía demasiado de esas cosas, soltó una risita inocente mientras luego se burlaba de lo que el había dicho. Había recalcado el señoritas como si no fueran señoritas en realidad, más bien 'devora hombres'-

-No te creo mi abuelo dijo que solo van ciertas familias a desayunar y ya...Y lo organiza tu mamá y si en verdad esas 'señoritas' estuvieran buscando a sus prospectos tu ya estuvieras casado desde hace mucho tiempo-Inuyasha dejo caer su tenedor para mirar de manera molesta a Kagome-

Ella se sintió ofendida ante esa mirada altanera que recibió por parte de Inuyasha.

-¿Qué sabes tu? Jamás has ido a este _punch_ se celebra uno cada mes, cada mujer lo hace diferente...Y créeme las mujeres solo van a ver que familias nuevas hay...-El estaba molesto pero no con ella; Estaba molesto porque su mamá siempre le decía quien era la chica especial y casualmente eso de la chica especial ya ni lo creía. Cada chica utilizaba su poder para poder casarse con el y siempre terminaba huyendo del matrimonio-

El no deseaba casarse a esa edad, si se iba a casar algún día cuando cumpliera cincuenta años y se iba a casar con una modelo de veinte años. Para ese entonces el iba a ser aun más codiciado, no, para ese entonces el sería como el vino con el tiempo se iba a poner mucho mejor.

Los medios de comunicación ya sabían sus peores momentos; Y no se arrepentía de nada simplemente eran pequeños ¡Ops! Que el no deseaba hablar.

-Primero empieza con un 'Señorita Higurashi conozca a mi hijo...' Y por ser la hija de Higurashi ¡Uff! Vas a tener miles de...-Prefirió comer a arruinarse su desayuno-Miroku, Kouga, Bankotsu y yo hemos evitado hablar con esas mujeres estando juntos...De acuerdo no las evitamos les decimos que si y nos acostábamos con ellas-Kagome levanto su ceja y murmuro con molestia un 'aha' mientras el notaba la estupidez que había dicho-

-En ese caso puedes seguirlo haciendo yo me conseguiré a mi _prometido_ va a ser rico y apuesto...-Dijo ella con venganza mientras miraba su reloj y corría a lavarse los dientes-Es hora de irnos...-Le quito el plato de hotcakes mientras lo dejaba en la cocina-

-¡Hey! No había acá...-Y antes de que el pudiera terminar su frase pudo sentir la mirada llena de molestia y coraje de Kagome, así que guardo silencio. Fue a lavarse los dientes y de ahí a ir a la escuela a hacer los exámenes-

Posiblemente iban a ir las mismas familias; Y el siempre supo que no debía de pasar más de cinco minutos con una muchacha porque luego las muchachas pensaban que el iba en serio.

En ese día muchas muchachas de su escuela iban como si fueran a alguna fiesta, usando marcas mundialmente conocidas o que acababan de salir y que eran la moda de ese momento. Sus cabellos olían a algún producto químico que les habían colocado su estilista y se demostraba con el exceso de maquillaje que casi no habían dormido pensando en lo que se iban a poner al día siguiente.

A Inuyasha le provocaron varios estornudos esos perfumes, todas las muchachas de su clase se veían totalmente hermosas. Enseñaban sus piernas y llevaban escotes aun más pronunciados del que llevaba Kagome; Miró como todos estaban viendo a Kagome y al momento de entrar al salón puso su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Kagome.

-Te vez hermosa ¿Sabias que tu olor a manzana es el único que no me provoca estornudar?-Dijo el tratando de sonar romántico, ella sonrió avergonzada y con facilidad. Al menos Inuyasha había acertado que su olor era de manzana-

-Te vez como...-Deseaba poder regresarle el halago para así quedar a mano pero al notar como muchas estaban delineando sus labios con gloss y como estaban escuchando su conversación se puso nerviosa y se sonrojo, incluso su estomago sintió que estaba al final de un juego mecánico-un perrito-Dijo mientras se apresuraba a ir a su lugar y notaba el estúpido halago que le había dicho, el se quedo confundido. Y varias chicas habían reído por lo bajo-

El _punch_ era el evento mañanero. Y más si lo preparaba la señora Izayoi Taisho.

Era el momento perfecto en que una chica podía poner sus ojos en algún muchacho rico, y más que amor era simplemente interés. Iban chicas hermosas, con cabellos ondulados o simplemente con extensiones costosas que sus estilistas habían colocado desde las tres de la mañana.

Ir con sandalias o con tenis era una grosería; Para los hombres simplemente era el lugar en donde miles de chicas estaban dispuestas a acostarse con ellos. Había de todo tipo de personas, desde gays hasta heterosexuales. Obviamente que los gays no estaban declarados oficialmente porque si decían o actuaban como homosexuales su familia quedaría en vergüenza y estaría en menos de cinco minutos en algún programa de televisión.

Los medios de comunicación hablarían al día siguiente de lo que sucedía mientras leían la lista de los invitados. Prácticamente era la entrada a la pequeña mini sociedad. Lo mejor de lo mejor. Lo exclusivo de lo exclusivo.

Kagome contesto su examen de manera nerviosa mientras salía apresurada de su salón, le envió un mensaje a Inuyasha el cual el respondió con un icono demasiado gracioso que la mantuvo a ella sonriendo por varios minutos.

Sango la encontró a la salida mientras caminaba con nerviosismo por todos lados. Sango estaba más nerviosa que ella utilizando una ropa demasiado clásica, un vestidito holgado que revelaba su cuello de manera sensual de color violeta con un par de zapatillas de color blancas que combinaban con el collar blanco que utilizaba su maquillaje era exquisito y sus ojos estaban delineados de manera egipcia dándole un estilo único a Sango. Su cabello estaba arreglado de manera suelta, las dos compartieron un poco del perfume de manzana mientras Sango notaba como Ryu levantaba su brazo. Las dos caminaron viéndose de manera confundida y fueron hacia el carro de Ryu.

**--**

Kagome contuvo su respiración y noto como todos las estaban viendo, con una copa de champagne o de vino en sus jóvenes manos. Ojos de colores en todo el lugar. Chicos con trajes que ellos mismos le creaban su propio estilo, las chicas extremadamente delgadas y muy hermosas aun así.

Miroku simplemente de manera nerviosa rasco un poco su cabello y le extendió su brazo a Sango y fue así como las dos amigas se separaron por ese momento, Kouga le extendió el brazo a Kagome para así llevarla a la mesa donde se encontraba la familia Higurashi. La familia Royan (la de Kouga) y la Higurashi siempre habían estado en buenos términos; Kouga le dijo lo bonita que se veía y ella le respondió con una sonrisa.

La familia de Kouga se encargaba de las comidas de la familia Taisho, Higurashi y Hoshi. Enviaban a sus mejores chefs y recibían las recetas de la madre de Kouga. La paga era asquerosamente exquisita.

-Aquí esta su querida nieta...-Dijo Kouga mientras quitaba su brazo con cuidado y le movía la silla para que ella pudiera sentarse-

-¡Kikyou por favor quita eso de la mesa!-Escucho Kouga decir a una importante mujer mientras el sonreía y decidía agarrar su copa para beber un poco de su sexo en la playa-

-Si recibiera un dólar por cada vez que escuche eso-Dijo mientras los padres de Kouga simplemente lo miraban como si el hubiera hecho algún comentario idiota y ese comentario simplemente hizo reír a Kagome-

-Te entiendo...-Dijo Kagome mientras sonreía y miraba a Kouga-¿Viste a Ayame?-Preguntó Kagome mientras Kouga asentía y notaba la forma en que sus papas estaban sonriendo como si el por fin hubiera mostrado interés por alguna chica-

-¡No, no, no! Dejen de pensar lo que están pensando padres, Kagome es la mujer de Inuyasha-Sus papas simplemente rolaron sus ojos-

-¿Y que estudias Kagome?-Preguntó la mamá de Kouga mientras miraba a Kagome a los ojos; Kagome noto varias cosas de los padres de Kouga. De la señora noto como posiblemente tenía operados sus senos y sus arrugas, su cabello era largo y sedoso, sus ojos eran azules y su piel estaba un poco asoleada. Definitivamente deseaba tener ese cuerpo cuando estuviera grande, era muy hermosa y aparte era arrogante. Era una de esas mujeres que posiblemente se defienden con su poder femenino. Y el papá de Kouga era un señor muy normal, cabello negro y ojos de color azul. Era una pareja divertida y los dos demostraban ese aire de ser de la alta sociedad-

Kouga estaba usando un traje de color negro con un moñito en lugar de corbata, se veía muy guapo definitivamente Ayame hubiera quedado encantada de verlo.

-Comercio-Dijo Kagome mientras miraba a Kouga-En verdad hay chicas muy bonitas-Dijo casi en susurró Kagome mientras notaba como la mamá de Kouga se levantaba-

-Ven...-Dijo como una orden mientras miraba con cariño a Gyoma Higurashi-La llevare a dar una vuelta ¡Hombres pueden hablar de negocios! Kouga no digas algo asqueroso, no quiero que tu nombre salga en el encabezado de alguna revista...-Kagome formo una sonrisa mientras Kouga continuaba bebiendo de su champagne y su papa simplemente comentaba algo de sus negocios-

La mamá de Kouga caminaba rápido para andar en tacones sonreía a las mujeres conocidas. Era de baja estatura aunque usaba tacones.

-Me dio un gusto conocerte-Dijo mientras sonreía Kagome asintió mientras notaba como la mamá de Kouga la tomaba de la mano para caminar juntas-¡Ugh! Esa señorita Nidia es una drogadicta ¡Ups! Perdón-Dijo con sarcasmo la mamá de Kouga mientras Kagome reía-No les confíes nada a estas mujeres, ve a todas las mujeres como tus enemigas y camina siendo una reina...Eso lo aprendí de Izayoi si te atacan con algo sonríe y regrésales su ataque con delicadeza-Estaba escuchando atenta cada palabra que esa señora decía-Yo fui una de las que te conoció cuando eras pequeña, tu mamá y yo éramos muy buenas amigas...Siempre veníamos al _ponch _y criticábamos a las mujeres...Bueno yo las criticaba y tu mamá se reía-Kagome estaba escuchando como hablaba de su mamá-Y en nuestro primer _ponch_ las dos traíamos una resaca, nos habíamos escapado con Izayoi para ir las tres a beber no queríamos venir a nuestro primer _ponch_-Estaba encantada escuchando esa pequeña anécdota-

-¿Es la nieta Higurashi?-Preguntó una mujer con cabello negro sujetado en un chongo, usaba un vestido prada que era hermoso y sus ojos azules los reconocía de algún lugar-

-¿La mamá de Miroku?-Preguntó Kagome mientras la señora sonreía-

-¡Rápida! ¿Los ojos, verdad?-Preguntó la mamá de Miroku mientras Kagome asentía-¿Verdad que es bonita la pareja de Miroku?-Preguntó la señora mientras Kagome sonreía-

-Cuidado no vaya detrás del dinero de tu hijo, ya sabes como es esto-Kagome simplemente tosió sintiéndose incomoda-

-Sango es mi amiga y ella no es así...-Las dos mujeres se miraron mientras notaban como Miroku sonreía y presentaba a Sango con orgullo ante sus amigos-

-Con tal de que sonría y no salga y llegue hasta las cinco de la mañana a la casa me conformo-Dijo la mamá de Miroku mientras todas comenzaban a susurrar y muchas señoritas iban y se acercaban al muchacho que acababa de llegar-

-¿Kagome?-Preguntó un muchacho de ojos azules mientras Kagome se giraba y asentía-Soy Aldo Archild-Kagome también se presento mientras estrechaban sus manos y notaba como Izayoi llegaba y le arreglaba la corbata a Inuyasha y cuando su mamá se daba la media vuelta el simplemente deshacía el nudo que su mamá le había hecho-Escuche que tienes una beca-Dijo con entusiasmo mientras Kagome asentía-¿Quieres dar la vuelta por el lugar?-Kagome asintió mientras tomaba por el brazo a ese guapo muchacho y lo seguía, Izayoi le susurró algo a Inuyasha y al parecer no era algo bueno porque el estuvo buscando algo con la mirada de manera desesperada-

Cuando lo encontró camino apresurado y tomo de la mano a Kagome.

-Lo siento amigo yo le enseñare el lugar-Kagome noto la forma celosa en que Inuyasha la estaba tomando del brazo para llevarla a dar la vuelta y justo cuando iban a pasar por enfrente de una mesa para ir a saludar a Kouga, Nidia se levanto y le aventó el contenido liquido que esa copa de vidrio tenía sobre la ropa de Kagome-

-Las gatas van en la cocina-Casi grito mientras muchas se quedaban sin aliento ante el atrevimiento que acababa de hacer Nidia-Perdón-Fingió Nidia mientras Kagome la abofeteaba-

-Para que no sientas culpa-Dijo Kagome con una sonrisa mientras se soltaba del agarre de Inuyasha para ir a buscar el baño, la mamá de Kouga miro encantada eso y le susurro a la mamá de Miroku un 'Me agrada la nieta de Gyoma'-

Inuyasha simplemente miro con odio a Nidia y trato de seguir a Kagome.

No había palabras para la vergüenza que Nidia y Kagome habían pasado, definitivamente muchas criticaban aun más a Nidia y a esa nueva rica que recibía el apellido Higurashi. Kagome entro al baño viendo como las chicas se miraban confundidas y trataban de no reírse.

-¿Fue Nidia?-Preguntó Kikyou mientras Kagome veía su camiseta y levantaba su rostro para ver unos ojos chocolates y una piel blanquecina. Kikyou era muy hermosa pero había algo a Kagome que la hacía mantenerse en cautela, posiblemente era ese aire de 'no se que' que la mantenía con la guardia alta-Hace un grande espectáculo cada vez que alguien se trata de acercar a Inuyasha-Kagome fingió que la estaba escuchando, estaba tratando de quitarse la mancha que le provoco la humedad de la champagne-Descuida tu apellido es más importante que una manchita-Dijo tratando de sonar burlesca-

-¿Quién eres?-Preguntó enfadada Kagome mientras Kikyou dejaba de sonreír para verse sorprendida. En realidad estaba sorprendida y humillada ante la forma inocente en que Kagome le hizo la pregunta, no le gusto que estaban en la misma escuela, iban casi siempre las dos a la cafetería y más de tres veces sus miradas se encontraban, pero soltó un bufido y sonrió-

-¿Estas bien Kagome?-Preguntó Inuyasha entrando al baño de mujeres y viendo a Kikyou-Hola Kikyou-Kagome simplemente le señalo su blusa y el comenzó a reírse, se quito su chaqueta y se la dio-Úsala, mi sueño siempre fue ver a una mujer virgen con mi ropa-Kikyou fingió una risita muriéndose de la envidia ante la forma en que Inuyasha trataba a Kagome, pero era de esperarse ya que los dos eran novios o algo así sabía ella-

-¿Cómo me veo?-Le preguntó Kagome a Inuyasha mientras usaba su chaqueta negra, las mangas le quedaban un poco grandes y la chaqueta le cabria hasta donde le llegaba la falda-

-Muy bien-Dijo Kikyou mientras abría su bolsa y sacaba un poco de su rubor y le ponía a Kagome de manera confianzuda, Kagome sonrió mientras se dejaba maquillar un poco-Los dejo-Dijo tratando de sonar amigable mientras Kagome le decía un 'gracias' y entonces fingía que se retiraba del baño pero se quedo a escuchar esa conversación que Inuyasha y Kagome iban a tener, las chicas que estaban en el baño se quedaron adentro a escuchar esa conversación, chismes de que Kagome e Inuyasha habían estado en el baño juntos y solos iba a correr aun más-

-Ugh, me iré de esta cosa...-Dijo Kagome mientras salía junto con Inuyasha y los dos veían como estaba Kikyou hablando con unas gemelas-

Las gemelas dejaron a Kikyou para ver a Kagome y sonreír.

-¡Buenísima esa cachetada!-Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo y con la misma voz-Te conseguiste un buen prospecto Inuyasha-Dijeron las dos aun más felices mientras Inuyasha asentía y se llevaba a Kagome con un poco de miedo a veces a el le daba miedo la forma en que unas mujeres pueden sonreír y desea algo bueno sin sentirlo-

-¿Quieres escaparte y hacer tu propio _ponch_?-Preguntó Kagome con maldad mientras se quitaba la chaqueta de Inuyasha y se la daba-Te veo en cinco minutos en la entrada, junta a los chicos...Te enseñare la diversión de los pobres-Dijo Kagome mientras comenzaba a escaparse, Inuyasha asintió mientras se colocaba la chaqueta y buscaba a sus amigos. Kagome entro a la cocina mientras saludaba a todos los cocineros se robo dos botellas de champagne, una en cada mano. Y las coloco dentro de su bolso, fue con su abuelo y dijo que iba a cambiarse, le dio un beso en su mejilla y su abuelo acepto con una sonrisa. Se despidió de los papas de Kouga y de la mamá de Miroku, y al ver a la mamá de Inuyasha noto el rostro avergonzado cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Le regalo una sonrisa y entonces salió notando que ahí estaban Inuyasha, Bankotsu, Kouga, Miroku y Sango-

-¿Qué pedo?-Preguntó Sango mientras Kagome sacaba las dos botellas de champagne y una se la daba a Sango-¿Más no pudiste agarrar?-Preguntó Sango mientras Kagome rolaba sus ojos-

-¿Quieres ir tu?-Preguntó con sarcasmo Kagome mientras Kouga tosía y sacaba otras dos botellas-¿Eres alcohólico?-Pregunto bromista Kagome mientras comenzaba a salir apresurada mientras reía junto con Sango-

-¿A dónde vamos?-Preguntó Bankotsu mientras Kagome sonreía-

-¡A divertirnos!-Dijo como si fuera obvio Kagome. Todos se miraron confundidos y entonces Kagome miro a los chicos-Saquen sus carros-Todos fueron por sus carros, Kagome fue con Inuyasha en su carro convertible, mientras Sango iba con Miroku. Kouga y Bankotsu iban en sus carros rojos. Al estar en un semáforo Kagome se levanto un poco y les grito lo siguiente:-VAMOS AL BILLAR-Le gritó a Sango mientras Sango levantaba su dedo pulgar-¡BILLAR!-Les gritó a Bankotsu y a Kouga mientras los dos se miraban confundidos-_¡BILLAR PALACE!-_Gritó mientras los dos asentían y entonces Inuyasha arrancaba haciendo que Kagome se tuviera que sentar-

-¡Golpeare sus bolas si llegan después!-Dijo Inuyasha mientras Kagome se burlaba mientras miraba a Inuyasha como si estuviera bromeando-Se las golpeare de todos modos-Dijo haciendo reír a Kagome, mientras los cuatro carros comenzaban a acelerar aun más-

Sentía el viento sobre su cabello mientras veía el rostro serio de Inuyasha al acelerar cada vez que sentía que Miroku lo iba a arrebazar.

Inuyasha conducía un porsche de color rojo, definitivamente el carro le daba demasiado estilo a Inuyasha. Miroku conducía un Bugatti convertible de color negro y la verdad es que hacía rugir el motor demasiado, Inuyasha también tenía ese carro pero lo tenía cerrado ese lo utilizaba simplemente cuando iba a haber un evento en verdad importante. Además de que no le gustaba tanto ya que tenía un pequeño rallón en la parte trasera. Kouga tenía un maybach de color azul marino muy bonito su carro y definitivamente veloz. Bankotsu usaba algo clásico un BMW, ya que su papá había ayudado en algo de los BMW y tenía que usar un BMW.

Las mujeres en bikini hacían que el carro se viera aun mejor.

El cabello de Kagome moviéndose con el viento y el sonido de su sonrisa hacían a Inuyasha reír, Sango iba entusiasmada diciéndole donde girar a Miroku. Kouga parecía no tan interesado en perder a Bankotsu le daba igual, al final el primero en estacionarse fue Bankotsu el cual bajo con una sonrisa ya que iba a beber e iba a jugar billar. Los cuatro chicos bajaron mientras Inuyasha le abría la puerta a Kagome con una sonrisa y la ayudaba a bajar, Miroku iba a abrirle la puerta a Sango pero su querida mujer ya se había bajado y estaba bromeando con Kouga. Y las bromas con Kouga o eran pervertidas o eran de otras cosas.

Las chicas entraron mientras saludaban al que se encargaba del bar, no faltaba el ebrio que jamás salía del bar mientras contaba sus historias depresivas y el cantinero fingía que le escuchaba.

Había pocos estudiantes o mejor dicho estaban esos estudiantes que se habían escapado de sus clases, tomaron un par de palos mientras Kagome pagaba por una mesa, Sango dejo su bolso mientras tomaba un palo de billar, la música no era entretenida o aburrida pero definitivamente hizo cantar a Miroku.

-¡Like a virgin!-Cantaron los cuatro chicos mientras las dos simplemente se reían-¡Empiezas Kagome!-Inuyasha abrió la botella de champagne mientras pedía cuatro vasos, recibió cuatro vasos rojos mientras los serbia hasta que el alcohol saliera de los vasos. No hicieron un brindis o algo ridículo-

Inuyasha noto como Kagome se ponía en pose para poder mover las bolas, y noto como todos le estaban viendo el trasero. El humo de los puros o del cigarro abundaba en el lugar y eso le daba más misterio a la habitación.

No le gusto la forma en que la estaban viendo.

Ella era de el.

-BOYS!-Cantaron Sango y Kagome mientras los chicos rolaban sus ojos. Ninguno de los cuatro estaba muy entusiasmo con escuchar Britney Spears-the kind of fun I'm getting into...-Cantaron de nuevo las dos mientras jugaban y bailaban y bebían-

El celular de Kagome comenzó a sonar y entonces lo saco para ver un número desconocido.

-_¿Quién habla?-_Dijo mientras reía ante la forma en que Kouga tomaba por el cuello a Miroku y le cantaba al oído, Kagome trato de poner atención a la conversación de su celular y fue algo difícil-_¿Rin? ¿Ahora que?-_Preguntó con curiosidad mientras rolaba sus ojos al escuchar la voz de Rin en el teléfono-_¡No mames! ¿Qué carajos haces allá?-_Preguntó casi en un grito-_¿Ahorita? ¿Sabes cuanto voy a durar en llegar? ¿Por qué me hablas a mi? ¡Por que ya sabes que tienes a tu pendeja que va a ir por ti! ¿Verdad? ¿Qué fue esta vez músico, patinador?-_Rin parecía estar llorando o algo así-_Ya, ya...No llores ahorita voy por ti...-_Colgó la llamada totalmente molesta mientras miraba a Sango-¡Puta! Mañana tengo exámenes-Dijo mientras tomaba su bolsa-

-¿Otra vez?-Preguntó Sango molesta mientras Kagome asentía-¡Me caga que haga eso! ¿Cómo vergas se larga sin dinero? ¿Tiene mierda en la cabeza?-Preguntó Sango de manera histérica-¿por qué te habla a ti? ¿Eh, eh?-Dijo mientras tomaba el celular de Kagome y llamaba rápido, Kagome simplemente miro a Sango con miedo. Los chicos continuaban jugando billar-_¿Estas ebria, drogada o algo así? ¡Lo siento chiquitita esta vez...! Wow tampoco ando tan feria ¿Por qué lloras? Ni digas que te violaron porque ni eras pinche virgen...Ya, ya cállate...Kagome ira por ti..._Kagome corto la llamada mientras tomaba su bolso-

-Hey ya me voy...-Dijo mientras se despedía de todos-

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó Bankotsu mientras Kagome simplemente sonreía-

-Tengo que recoger a una amiga...-Los chicos pensaron que iba a volver-A otra ciudad...-Sango rolo sus ojos-

Así que Kouga pensó que era la primera vez que veía a Inuyasha desesperado por querer llamar la atención de una chica; Miroku sonrió en cuanto vio como Inuyasha miraba triste a Kagome salir del bar, al fin Inuyasha había encontrado a esa muchacha por la cual iban a pertenecer sus suspiros. Bankotsu simplemente estaba contento de tener un trasero femenino al mando y ese trasero femenino era el de Kagome.

Ella comenzó a salir del bar y Sango le indico a Inuyasha que la siguiera. Inuyasha siguió a Kagome.

-¡Hey, yo también quiero salir de la ciudad! ¿Vamos por tu amiga?-Era una extraña forma de auto invitarse pero le gusto esa forma a Kagome así que asintió. Inuyasha la llevo a su casa mientras veía como Kagome pedía a un señor que le preparara su carro y como subía a cambiarse por algo más cómodo-

Así que iba a hacer un viaje con Kagome a otra ciudad. Sonrió mientras veía como ella bajaba demostrando que era la chica de chicas.

Con un pantalón violeta atigrado con negro. Zapatos o mejor dicho botas negras que sobresalían, y una camiseta amarilla. Definitivamente ese estilo le quedaba mejor que los trajes de gala que se podían quitar con facilidad. Ella subió a su carro mientras el la seguía, prefería más su carro pero el carro que ella iba a utilizar iba a tener su aroma.

-¡VAMOS A IR AUN LUGAR MEJOR QUE EL _PARAISO_!-Gritó Kagome mientras aceleraba de manera excesiva haciendo que Inuyasha tuviera ganas de vomitar-

-No digas eso ni de broma-Dijo Inuyasha un poco asustado mientras veía como Kagome aceleraba-

Ella se veía hermosa aun si no usaba chanel o prada, ella no necesitaba esconderse del mundo detrás de unos costosos lentes. Ella se podía esconder del mundo con unos lentes de diez dólares que eran bonitos o graciosos.

Le gustaba más. Y ella no se negaba si recibía un beso.

Ella estaba manejando con seriedad, el sol de la mañana se reflejaba de manera horizontal. Podían escuchar esa canción de queen en esa estación de radio que pasaba canciones viejas; A Kagome le gustaba queen por su forma de cantar, si le dijeran 'di lo primero que se te viene a la mente cuando escuchas a queen' posiblemente sería una obra de teatro.

Inuyasha jugó con su estéreo mientras ella aceleraba aun más para llegar rápido a la otra ciudad.

-Hay que jugar-Dijo Kagome mientras aceleraba aun más y lograba pasar a un camión y a un tráiler. Le indico al del tráiler que tocara el claxon y cuando lo hizo el trailero accedió con una sonrisa, Kagome le regalo una sonrisa mientras Inuyasha rolaba sus ojos-¡Hay que jugar!-Volvió a repetir mientras veía la velocidad permitida en un poste-El juego de las tres preguntas, tu me haces tres preguntas y yo te hago tres preguntas...-Dijo mientras Inuyasha pensaba en las preguntas que le iba a hacer a Kagome-

-¿Estas usando tu sostén de bolas de colores?-Preguntó el mientras miraba los ojos de Kagome por breves segundos, Kagome simplemente soltó una carcajada y se sonrojo-

-Eres un cerdo-Dijo ella mientras reía y a la vez manejada. El trono sus dedos mientras miraba más el cuerpo de Kagome-¡Te prohibido que me espíes cuando me cambio!-Dijo Kagome mientras fingía que no estaba nerviosa o incomoda ante la pregunta de Inuyasha-

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito?-Preguntó el mientras miraba el perfil perfecto de Kagome; Su cabello negro caía con hermosura y desprecio, su nariz era pequeño y respingada. Sus labios estaban semi abiertos ya que iba a decir su respuesta-

-azul...-Contesto ella con sinceridad mientras notaba como su celular tocaba la canción que ella tenía especial para cuando le llegaba un mensaje. Saco su celular mientras miraba el mensaje y lo guardo en la guantera de manera molesta-

-¿Si pudieras ser alguien más quien serías y por que?-Preguntó el mientras ella sonreía; Adoraba esa pregunta y adoraba más su respuesta-

-Inuyasha por supuesto-Noto su forma entusiasmada que estaba ante la respuesta que ella había dado y eso la hizo reír-Era broma, no sería nadie... Porque tengo un chingo de dinero, Inuyasha Taisho no se si lo conozcas esta bien enamorado de mi y tengo muchos amigos-Dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras Inuyasha miraba el camino libre de carros, el mordió sus labios un poco y se acerco a darle un beso en los labios rápido-¡Hey! ¿Y si morimos?-Preguntó ella casi histérica-

-¡Nos vamos al cielo!-Dijo el mientras entonces el reía-Tu primer pregunta...-Kagome roló sus ojos al notar la forma tramposa en que Inuyasha actuaba. Kagome movió sus labios entretenida mientras pensaba en las preguntas-

-¿Lo más asqueroso que has hecho en toda tu vida?-Preguntó Kagome con una sonrisa inocente y entonces Inuyasha trataba de pensar la respuesta pero Kagome simplemente lo miro como si hubieran pensado en la misma cosa, estaciono su carro fuera del camino y miró a Inuyasha con asco-¡HAHAHAHAHAHA TE BESASTE A NARAKU!-Gritó Kagome mientras reía de manera histérica y entonces Inuyasha la miraba de manera molesto-¡Que asco!-Dijo Kagome mientras se agachaba para agarrar de la cajuelita un mapa. Inuyasha aprovecho para tomarle una fotografía e incluso puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Kagome-

-No tanto asco a como lo que haces en esa foto-Dijo Inuyasha mientras Kagome se erguía y veía la fotografía que Inuyasha había tomado; Trato de quitarle el celular y termino pegando más su cuerpo al de Inuyasha, el podía sentir la respiración inquieta de Kagome al igual que su exagerado beat. Nadie los estaba viendo y estaban en pleno día; No había niños o niñas que pudieran verlos y dijeran algo. El pudo notar ese brillo en la mirada café de Kagome y ese brillo no era algo bueno. Inuyasha presiono sus labios contra los de Kagome mientras notaba como ella comenzaba a moverse encima de el, la posición era algo incomoda pero ella solamente deseaba el celular; El celular cayó debajo del asiento y entonces ella se separo de Inuyasha para buscarlo pero no pudo ya que tenían atrás de ellos un policía y por la posición en la que estaban era claramente como una mujer atacaba a un hombre-

El policía les indico que bajaran el vidrio y que posiblemente Inuyasha se quitara a Kagome de encima; Inuyasha bajo la ventana y noto al policía con sus lentes y su uniforme de color oscuro.

-¿Sus papeles?-Preguntó el oficial mientras Kagome asentía y se bajaba del carro para ir a hablarle. Inuyasha vio por el espejo como Kagome le hablaba, ella estaba sonriendo mientras acariciaba su cabello tratando de ser sensual-Un gusto señorita-Dijo el policía mientras dejaba ir a Kagome, Kagome regreso a su carro mientras volvía a buscar el mapa y entonces Inuyasha la miraba confundido-

-Continuemos jugando-Dos preguntas más y el podría saber que hizo Kagome para escaparse de un oficial-¿Cuál ha sido tu mejor momento en la vida? ¡Y nada cursi!-Dijo Kagome mientras el notaba como ella entraba a la carretera dispuesta a seguir manejando-

-Mi cumpleaños pasado, hice un trió-Kagome se sintió molesta mientras el reía; Por eso no entendía a las mujeres decían 'no digas algo cursi' y ellos decían un verdadero momento bueno de su vida y ellas se enojaba ¿por qué las mujeres no eran sencillas? Sin necesidad de decir indirectas que ellos ni entendían-

-¿A los cuantos años perdiste tu virginidad?-Y si el preguntaba algo demasiado 'sexual' era un 'cerdo' ¿Ella que era? ¿Curiosa? ¿Reportera? ¿Estaba haciendo una investigación o qué?-

-A los quince ya sabes entre más joven mejor-Dijo el aun sin vergüenza mientras Kagome fingía que no se sentía incomoda; La quería un macho que tenía más de tres años teniendo sexo con diferentes mujeres y más de una al mismo tiempo-¿Quién te gusta?-Preguntó el con una sonrisa mientras Kagome simplemente aceleraba aun más, el sintió que iba a morir pero al menos iba a estar bien porque tubo otro momento con Kagome y esta vez el alcanzó a tocarle el seno por encima de la ropa sin que ella se diera cuenta-

-Joe Jonas-Dijo Kagome mientras el levantaba su ceja molesto-

-¿Quién vergas es ese pendejo?-Preguntó molesto mientras Kagome se reía ante la forma celosa en que el estaba lanzando esa pregunta-

-Un cantante de Estados Unidos, hahaha... ¡Desperdiciaste tu tercera pregunta!-Dijo con burla Kagome mientras el soltaba un bufido. Se volvería loco si llegaba un idiota y se apoderaba del corazón de Kagome-¿Con quien perdiste tu virginidad?-No importaba el pasado solamente el presente. Solo importaba saber que el la quería y ya-

-Con una sirvienta-Dijo el como si fuera obvio el deseaba hacer más preguntas. En realidad el deseaba ser el único que hiciera preguntas-

-¿Te ha gustado alguien?-Preguntó ella mientras el notaba la forma en que ella apretaba su volante ¿Iba a molestarle si decía la verdad o debía mentir? Soltó un suspiro y saco un cigarro de la bolsa de Kagome-

-Nidia, ella fue la que me hizo una bestia...Pero tu eres la que comprime mi bestia interior-Dijo el con una voz dulce mientras Kagome se sonrojaba-

Kagome río ante la forma en que el se ponía enfrente de ella; Si el continuaba diciendo eso de la bestia ella iba a creer que estaban jugando a 'la bella y la bestia' ¿Y quién sería la bella? ¡Ella definitivamente no!

No tenía porque ser la bella. Ella: eructaba, vomitaba cuando estaba totalmente ebria, no compraba libros ella los descargaba del internet porque era demasiado tacaño y eso de que "¡Se saborea mejor los libros cuando los tienes que cuando los lees en la computadora!" Era una vil mentira, ella los saboreaba, disfrutaba aunque los tuviera que leer en la computadora. Entendía muchas bromas sucias que tenían que ver con el sexo. No era tan bonita como la bella y en cambio Inuyasha era como la bestia.

¿Así que podía ser la bestia y la bestia?

Kagome se confundió en sus propios pensamientos y decidió continuar jugando a las preguntas con Inuyasha.

-Veo...algo con verde y café-Dijo Inuyasha mientras cambiaba el juego y entonces Kagome lo miraba confundida-

-un árbol...-Dijo Kagome mientras luego ella continuaba viendo algo que estaba enfrente de ella-Veo algo transparente...-Inuyasha levanto su ceja confundido-

-¿El aire?-Kagome roló sus ojos mientras miraba a Inuyasha por breves segundos como si estuviera bromeando-

-¡El vidrio!-Dijo Kagome mientras el murmuraba un "¡Ah, que inteligente!" con mucho sarcasmo. Inuyasha sintió comezón en las palmas de sus manos, la desesperación y la impotencia de que estaba con Kagome y a la vez no estaba con ella le llegaba a su corazón como un grande electroshock. ¿Ella lo rechazaría si no era el lo que ella estaba buscando? Se sintió indeciso y por primera vez se sintió inseguro ya que no sabía si ella terminaría queriéndolo como amigo o algo más-

Odiaba sentirse así. Esos sentimientos no eran para el.

¿De qué le servía ser guapo y rico si Kagome lo veía simplemente como un ser humano más?

-Veo algo sexy-Dijo Inuyasha mientras Kagome sonreía y reía-

-¡Soy yo!-Dijo Kagome mientras Inuyasha se burlaba-

-¡NO! UNA ARDILLA-Gritó Inuyasha mientras Kagome rolaba sus ojos. Los dos rieron como si estuvieran en el salón de clases y el estuviera distrayéndola de la clase y haciéndola reír-

El estomago de Inuyasha comenzó a hacer un extraño sonido, Inuyasha fingió que era el estornudando pero Kagome simplemente observo alrededor notando que todavía no había una gasolinera cerca.

-¡Llegaremos más rápido de lo que matan a dos adolescentes!-Inuyasha se asusto aun más al sentir como Kagome aceleraba; Obviamente Kagome no deseaba salir en los encabezados de los periódicos ya que ella había matado a Inuyasha debido a su hambre-

Iban superando los 40 km/seg, después superaron los 60 km/seg. Y lo que Inuyasha no noto es que Kagome era una friki en las carreras. Kagome era adicta a la velocidad. Fueron varios minutos en los que el estuvo muriéndose de hambre y fue hasta que Kagome se detuvo en un _oxxo_.

Cargó su tanque de gasolina mientras dejaba que Inuyasha fuera a comprar lo que quisiera, ella entro al oxxo mientras compraba un par de sabritas con un refresco. Inuyasha se compro un hot-dog y aparte compro otras cosas que Kagome no deseaba probar, regresaron al carro mientras Kagome y el comían un poco.

La música era su tercer acompañante.

-¡Amo esa canción!-Dijeron los dos mientras Kagome le subía a la canción y entonces Inuyasha y ella sonreían-

"_And you can't be close enough,_

_Unless you're feeling your heartbeat,_

_All of your love is all that I need__**"**_

Los dos estaban cantando al tiempo en que comían, ella le robo un pedazo del hot-dog y se quito con cuidado la mancha de cátsup que se había embarrado en su mejilla pero no pudo quitársela muy bien, cuando menos se lo espero ya tenía el rostro cercano de Inuyasha al de ella; Ella cerró sus ojos como si estuviera esperando que el la besara y el sonrió y con su mano le limpio esa pequeña parte de cátsup que ella tenía manchada en su mejilla.

La mejilla de Kagome se sonrojo.

Ella comió de sus gomitas mientras bebía de su refresco.

Continuaron con su viaje mientras Kagome pagaba las casillas que iban pasando. Kagome estaba silbando la canción que estaban pasando en la radio y el simplemente estaba viendo los arboles. No había cosas interesantes que decirse.

-Ese árbol...parece una hamburguesa-Dijo Kagome mientras Inuyasha la miraba feo y entonces soltaba un bufido, definitivamente Kagome era única-

-A veces me gustaría saber que onda con tu mente-Dijo el fingiendo arrogancia mientras sonreía. Era esa sonrisa que indicaba que el iba a hacer alguna maldad y su victima era la conductora Kagome Higurashi-

-Créeme a mi también me gustaría saber que onda con tu mente-Inuyasha levanto su ceja mientras el repetía un "¿Qué onda con la mía?" y ella asentía para continuar. No sabía que más decir. Ella estaba un poco intimidada ante la forma en que el pronuncio la pregunta que ella había hecho primero-¿Puede ser posible que tu mente este llena de mi?-Dijo ella burlesca mientras se giraba un par de segundos para ver el rostro totalmente rojo de Inuyasha-

-¿Qué dices? ¿Estás loca? ¡Sigue manejando!-Dijo el cambiando varias veces la dirección de esa conversación. Kagome sintió que le iba a dar un ataque a su corazón-

El jamás había sentido que la sangre fluyera tan rápido a su cabeza como esa vez; En realidad todas las mujeres con las que se acostó siempre decían las cosas románticas siendo sucias.

Jamás tubo a una de su edad que fuera virgen o inocente, tener novias vírgenes era un problema muy grande. Jamás estaban listas y bueno la inocencia que fingían tener siempre se expresaba con gritos desesperados de dolor y un poco de sangre en la sabana.

Se burló al recordar algo que le sucedió en Francia hace un par de meses al estar en una grabación. Fue con una modelo de veinticuatro años, hermosa y deslumbrante. Habían ido a beber un par de tragos. Comieron en ese restaurante costoso al que todas las mujeres normales desean asistir por lo menos una vez en todas sus vidas, el no sabía muy bien lo que los franceses decían ya que el apenas y podía hablar bien japonés. Y no sabía porque pero todas las mujeres creían que solamente porque el era Inuyasha Taisho el sabía hablar inglés, español, alemán, catalán, francés, italiano y ruso.

La mujer había ordenado ese vino costoso, que por cierto el sabor ni le gusto. Comida en pequeñas porciones y demasiado cara, y la muchacha cuyo francés era nulo le dijo a escondidas a un mesero que el cantara algo en francés. El se dio cuenta de eso cuando vio al mesero con un micrófono.

Nervioso empezó a cantar la de 'lady mermelade'.

Sonrió mientras veía el camino y sentía el aire que entraba con la velocidad del carro.

Se quedo dormido sin darse cuenta escuchando el balbuceo de Kagome al cantar una canción.

Soñó que estaba en la mansión de Kagome y que el entraba desesperado preguntando por ella, nadie parecía contestar. Y su pecho se estaba agitando y cada vez era más difícil respirar, el aire no era suficiente o le provocaba una sensación extraña en su nariz. La atmosfera de ese lugar era denso y aburrido al mismo tiempo tenía ese sentido eléctrico que le daba la iniciativa de buscar ese algo.

Las estatuas en su sueño hablaban, murmuraban cosas que eran toxicas y venenosas. Mentían y el lo sabía porque su piel tenía escalofríos. Preguntó su familia, pero las estatuas continuaban susurrándose entre ellas; Mintiéndole y engañándole de una manera que no era apta para el. Entre todos esos susurros no lograba ni escuchar sus pensamientos.

"Te dejaron, nadie desea con una persona tan egoísta como tu... La admiración que tenían se convirtió en decepción, ya no eres alguien. Eres una escoria" Lograba entender eso que decían, pero lo negaba entender. "Todos aman a la persona superficial que eres, en realidad nadie te ama...Simplemente porque eres poderoso o mejor dicho porque tu madre es poderosa te aman. ¿Crees que te soportarían si fueras pobre? ¿Crees que Kagome estuviera contigo si no fueras rico? Ni siquiera la hubieras conocido porque ella no hubiera sido sirvienta de alguien pobre" Las voces se detuvieron y esas estatuas lo estaban viendo a el. Le dio miedo. Tubo un grande miedo por primera vez.

"Morir, nacer. Odiar, amar. Intoxicarse, toxicarse. Hermoso, feo. Bonito, repugnante. Así eres tu Inuyasha. Eres de una forma con las personas que no te conocen pero eres repugnante con las que te conocen..."

Deseaba hacer callar a las voces, deseaba que se detuvieran. El no deseaba escucharlos, se arrodillo en ese costoso piso mientras llevaba sus manos a sus oídos para así evitar escuchar esos reclamos de las estatuas.

"¿-Yasha?" Y vino esa pequeña luz. Una muy pequeña que absorbió ese mundo bizarro. Y la persona que destruía las estatuas y que le regalaba una sonrisa era Kagome.

Despertó fatigado mientras veía como estaba Kagome diciendo su nombre y como estaba un poco preocupada.

-Estabas balbuceando dormido y hasta brincaste ¿Un feo sueño?-Preguntó Kagome mientras el asentía con temor-

Inuyasha llevó su mano a su pecho mientras se deshacía del nudo de la corbata y se desabotonaba los primeros botones. Respiró de manera agitada y acepto el agua que Kagome le estaba ofreciendo.

No sabría como describir ese sueño.

-¿Crees que si no tuviera dinero tendría a mis amigos? ¡Soy un asco de persona...No...!-El en verdad no estaba haciendo ni un poco de sentido ante lo que estaba diciendo y eso le preocupo a Kagome. Inuyasha parecía nervioso, el aire caliente que entraba por las ventanas le estaba posiblemente afectando su forma de pensar o simplemente estaba hablando de su sueño-¿Tu hubieras sido mi amiga? ¿Quién quiere amarme? ¡Nadie debería amarme! Me odio, me odio, me odio...-Golpeo su espalda con el asiento totalmente molesto-

Inuyasha era una persona que pasaba cada estado de ánimo sin hacer un pequeño trámite. Y eso le sorprendía a Kagome.

-¡Ya, ya!-Dijo Kagome mientras lo abrazaba, no entendía lo que estaba diciendo pero al parecer no era algo muy agradable-Miroku, Kouga y Bankotsu tienen mucho dinero...Y creo que ellos si son tus amigos-No sabía que decirle, posiblemente si ella lo hubiera conocido si el era pobre. Posiblemente no hubiera sido su amiga, agito su cabeza y sus pensamientos. No. Estaba segura de que aunque el fuera rico o pobre iba a terminar que ayudarlo con esos independientes cambios drásticos de humor. El se tranquilizo en los brazos de Kagome, ya que eran el único lugar tranquilo que ella podía ofrecerle-

El aceptaba esas pequeñas ofertas de cariño porque las necesitaba. No entendía mucho del cariño que una madre podía darle y suponía que Kagome algún día iba a ser una excelente madre.

-Escucha...Yo no te odio-Dijo Kagome mientras le continuaba diciendo esas claras palabras cerca del oído, el sintió una picazón agradable en su oído y sintió que su corazón se aceleraba demasiado. Sintió que le iba a dar un ataque al corazón ante la proximidad del cuerpo de Kagome con el suyo; Podía sentir sus pechos sobre su rostro y podía escuchar si se concentraba el latir del corazón de Kagome. Deseaba escuchar aun más. Deseaba poder tener solamente ese sonido en su mente pero sin embargo tenía la forma fría de esas estatuas que le habían hablado en su sueño-Si eres un poco arrogante pero... ¡Eres Inuyasha! Es decir si yo fuera tu, yo fuera arrogante-Ella sonaba tan feliz e inocente que el no sabía si se merecía esas palabras-Inuyasha...-Ella necesitaba decirle eso, no iba a estar tranquila si continuaba haciéndole creer a Inuyasha que ella lo amaba o algo así-Yo no se si pueda amarte por siempre, incluso no se si te querré un hoy...-Continuo susurrándoselo con temor de que alguien pudiera escucharlos-

-¿Estas segura?-Dijo el mientras se separaba del cuerpo cálido de Kagome; Podía notar el dolor de los ojos de Kagome ante su confesión y el no sabía ya que esperar su inseguridad aumento más de lo que ya había aumentado-Escucha...No sabrás si me amas o no si no eres mi novia, ¿Dos meses? Seremos novios por dos meses...Si para ese tiempo tú no estás segura entonces...Cortamos y ya no te volveré a molestar-Dijo Inuyasha mientras Kagome lo miraba confundida-

-¿Dos meses?-Dos meses era una distancia muy larga y corta-

Kagome se sintió como cenicienta, tenía la estrella mágica para cambiar su destino cuando quisiera como cenicienta tenía a su hada madrina. Y tenía un par de manos que se ajustaban a su volante como las zapatillas de cenicienta se ajustaban a sus pies, miró a Inuyasha a los ojos antes de aceptar completamente. ¿Si a cenicienta le hicieron sus zapatillas del mismo tamaño entonces como se le cayo la zapatilla a las doce? Posiblemente para así llamar la atención del príncipe.

¿A Kagome que se le iba a caer?

¿El volante?

Sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, no sabía si debía aceptar o rechazar la propuesta. ¿Qué podría perder? ¿Un poco de dignidad? ¿Orgullo? ¿Ilusiones? Todas esas cosas que pierden las personas masoquistas al ver 'diario de una pasión' o 'titanic'. El estaba esperando la respuesta.

La estaba esperando con ilusión y poca esperanza.

-Dos meses, baby-Dijo ella mezclando un poco el inglés y el japonés. Inuyasha sonrió de manera encantadora como si le fueran a tomar una fotografía. Kagome miró a Inuyasha y comenzó a acelerar-

En ese tiempo Kagome no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo, no sabía que en esos dos meses sangre y lágrimas se pueden derramar con mucha facilidad; Ninguno de los dos sabía que amar podía ser un juego que no era hecho para ellos.

Y nadie se los advirtió.

**CONTINUARÁ.**

**N/A:**

Verga, larguísimo hahaha. NoSePreocupen actualizare más.

Que pedo con el capitulo? D:

Este capitulo es largo por todos esos días que las he dejado sin actualización.

Ah si yo tmb recuerdo esa historia que tenia creo que se llamaba equilibrio,. La borre pq simplemente no me entusiasme, estoy esperando por esa chispa imaginativa que me hace escribir.

**DEJEN REVIEW. DEJEN REVIEW. DEJEN REVIEW.**

"_No creo en el amor, creo en que los seres humanos,_

_Buscan a esa persona que más se acomoda a sus necesidades"_

BY: WILLNIRA.

Pd: la canción que puse es de hellogoodbye.

Traducción:

"_And you can't be close enough,_

_Unless you're feeling your heartbeat,_

_All of your love is all that I need__**"**_

Y tu no puedes estar suficientemente cerca hasta que sientas el latir de tu corazón. Todo tu amor es todo lo que yo necesito.


	28. Protección

**El rey dice...**

_Notas previas:_

_PISTO MIL COMPAS HOY SABADO._

Pues D: estaban en el carro. Ahí abrazandose hahaha LOL!

ES SABADO!

Ayer ni sali. Pense que iba a salir y me quede esperando como LIANDRA. Pero NADIE! SUPO NADA! UGH! Hoy ya saldré! ;D

No, los que estaban en el bar vieron a Kagome. No sus amigos.

**Órden 28: protección.**

"_No hay forma de derrotar mi baraja, hagas lo que hagas"_

Kagome logró llegar al pueblo, tal y como le había dicho Rin.

No había muchas personas afuera de las calles, en realidad casi no había gente a la cual preguntarle por direcciones. Posiblemente en cuanto vieron un carro nuevo entrar corrieron a sus casas y se encerraron a observar por las ventanas. Casas grandes y pintadas de colores extravagantes o al menos eso le parecía a Kagome; Con una mirada podía notar que era un pueblo.

¿Qué hacía Rin en un pueblo?

Ni siquiera ella lo sabía.

Le llamo para ver donde estaba y despertó a Inuyasha el cual estaba dormido como si no hubiera dormido en varios días.

-_De acuerdo, estoy...Enfrente de una iglesia-_Todos los pueblos tienen una iglesia, Inuyasha despertó un poco asustado pero daba igual. Le sonrió a Kagome mientras Kagome se bajaba del carro para estirar su cuerpo. Inuyasha se bajo para sentir un aire más limpio que el de la ciudad, Kagome simplemente estiro su cuerpo mientras miraba a Inuyasha y los dos reían-

Kagome saco un cigarro de una de las bolsas que traía en su carro. Se sentía tan grande al momento en que su boca probaba un poco de ese humo tóxico. Podía sentir sobre su perfil la mirada penetrante de Inuyasha pero ella la ignoro. Puso el cigarro entre sus labios más de cuatro veces en un minuto, y expulso el humo todas esas veces. El sol la hacía ver bien, Inuyasha la estaba viendo no podía demostrar ni un poco de imperfección.

Sonrió mientras sostenía entre sus dedos el cigarro, el pensaba que ella era perfecta y no debía de hacerle creer lo contrario. Se sorprendió de que la gente todavía no saliera de sus casas al ser un hermoso día, miró su reloj notando que eran la una de las dos de la tarde. Formo una mueca y miró la iglesia con curiosidad, normalmente había misa como a las dos de la tarde.

Continuo viendo en silencio el lugar esperando poder encontrar la silueta de Rin, su celular comenzó a sonar con una canción mientras ella regresaba al carro para agarrar su celular, noto que era el mismo número con el que se había estado comunicando con Rin y contesto con una sonrisa.

-_Kagome, ¿Puedes pasar a recogerme a una casa? Es que me lastime el tobillo y no...No...Puedo caminar muy bien...-_Kagome clavo su mirada sobre un punto fijo en el suelo. La voz de Rin había sonado con desconfianza y temor al mismo tiempo, soltó un suspiro y acepto-_es la casa con el número 124, esta a lado de una tiendilla llamada 'súper lulú' te estoy esperando...-_Y la voz de Rin tembló, Kagome guardo si celular en una de las bolsas de su pantalón-

No le gusto la forma en que la voz de Rin sonaba, y no le gustaba como ese pueblo parecía estar desolado. Fue a su carro para indicarle a Inuyasha que iban a buscar una casa, los dos subieron mientras Kagome notaba por el espejo como un niño salía rápido de su casa y luego se metía apresurado ya que su madre le había hablado, acelero y encontró ese pequeño súper, se bajo de su carro y sintió algo en su pecho que le dijo que debía de dejar el carro encendido. Pero lo apago.

-Tendremos que cargar a Rin...-Dijo ella mientras el asentía y ambos bajaban, el tomo una grande bocanada de aire mientras llevaba sus manos a su cintura y miraba el lugar ante cada paso que daba. Ella fue a la cajuela de su carro mientras veía esa graciosa maquina de choques eléctricos que uno de sus amigos le había robado a su papá y se lo había regalado a ella por su cumpleaños. Aceptó el regalo porque todos al tener quince años deseaban tener una de esas maquinitas. La guardo en su pantalón mientras veía la casa, la verdad es que sus dedos estaban temblando en pocas palabras tenía miedo de tocar la puerta-

Inuyasha se acercó diciendo algo de que como el pudiera estar en un lugar así, ella roló sus ojos cafés mientras tocaba la puerta de manera nerviosa.

¿Desde cuando que no veía a Rin? ¡Uh! Ya había olvidado la última vez que la había visto, la puerta se abrió y Kagome escucho un 'esta abierto' Inuyasha y ella entraron a la casa sonriendo mientras la luz se encendía y la puerta se cerraba.

-¡Bienvenida, perra!-Dijo esa voz maléfica que toda mujer tiene miedo de escuchar por primera vez. Kagome simplemente noto como estaba Naraku detrás de Rin abrazándola, las manos de Rin estaban atadas con una cuerda, en sus muñecas había un color rojizo y sus ojos estaban hinchados de tantas lágrimas que había derramado. Sus piernas estaban irritadas por algo, y efectivamente su tobillo estaba lastimado-

Kagome contuvo su respiración mientras veía a Inuyasha el cual estaba sonriendo con arrogancia.

-¿Qué paso?-Preguntó Kagome con una débil voz mientras tomaba asiento notando como de un cuarto salían más de siete sujetos fornidos y con un rostro que decía como no tenían miedo a matar-

Kagome tragó con dificultad mientras Inuyasha veía como dos de esos hombres iban hacia el para sujetarlo. En momentos de ese estilo el no podía defenderse porque tenían a una mujer de rehén y prácticamente a Kagome también.

-¡¿Qué paso?! ¿Eres pendeja o qué?-Dijo Naraku histérico mientras enseñaba su brazo roto, Kagome evitó reírse mientras Naraku se acercaba hacia Kagome. Los hombres tenían bien sujetado a Inuyasha y a los vecinos no les iba a importar que tanto ruido ellos debían de hacer-¿Crees que te voy a dejar ir tan fácil? Primero esta zorra juega conmigo-Eso lo dijo por Rin, Kagome roló sus ojos mientras se levantaba para estar a la altura de Naraku-¡Y tu corres el rumor de que soy gay y mandas a tus guardaespaldas a que me peguen una putiza! ¿Qué pedo con eso? ¡La bronca es entre esa zorra y yo! Y ahora tú te metes y metes a tu amiguito-Dijo Naraku mientras exaltado señalaba a Inuyasha-

-¡Tu empezaste!-Dijo Kagome mientras daba un paso para estar más cerca de Naraku. Ella no le tenía miedo a nadie un sujeto con cara bonita y maldad no la iba a asustar-¡Si te dejo y te rechazo! Acéptalo no la busques más y te metiste conmigo porque esa putiza que te pegaron mis guardaespaldas tu se la pegaste a Ayame ¿Sabes que tan jodida esta? ¡Tu que vas a saber eres un idiota!-Dijo Kagome exaltada mientras veía como estaba Rin tratando de contener las lágrimas-

-¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO NARAKU?-Gritó Rin mientras Naraku se regresaba con Rin y con su mano disponible le pegaba una bofetada que le abrió un poco el labio, la sangre broto de sus labios y Rin no pudo limpiársela-

-¡Tu! No hablas-Dijo el mientras se regresaba con Kagome la cual estaba molesta-

-¿POR QUÉ LE PEGAS?-Gritó Kagome mientras sacaba su maquina de choques eléctricos y se la pegaba en la espalda, pudo ver como el estaba sintiendo la electricidad en su cuerpo y como convulsionaba por el dolor. Y eso le provoco diversión a Kagome-¡NO ERES TAN RUDO! ¿VERDAD PUTO?-Gritó Kagome mientras los amigos de Naraku la agarraban de los brazos y la alejaban de Naraku y con la maquinita le dieron varios toques a Kagome, Naraku se levanto del suelo con un poco de saliva en su labio y en cuanto vio a Kagome le escupió en la cara. Kagome se limpio con su hombro mientras le escupía de regreso a Naraku-

Kagome no había odiado a alguien en toda su vida.

Naraku no solo le escupió después la abofeteo al sentir la saliva de Kagome sobre su rostro. Inuyasha trato de soltarse y fue cuando Naraku noto que ahí estaba otra persona aparte de Kagome.

-Escuche que eres una virgen...-Dijo Naraku con burla mientras notaba como ella deseaba soltarse del agarre de ese hombre, los otros sujetos estaban riéndose mientras Naraku se reía con ellos de vez en cuando-Chicos hagan lo suyo y asegúrense de que este vea todo-Kagome sintió miedo, jamás se había sentido atrapada o asfixiada. Inuyasha noto como los hombres estaban sobre Kagome, uno de ellos estaba riéndose mientras la besaba y la acariciaba de manera asquerosa, el continuaba siendo sujetado por esos dos hombres. Naraku estaba viendo todo eso como si fuera una película-

-¡INUYASHA! ¡INUYASHA! ¡AYUDA!-Gritaba Kagome con temor y lágrimas mientras Inuyasha se soltaba de esos dos hombres con mucha facilidad, les pego un puñetazo a cada uno mientras llegaba a quitarles a los hombres encima a Kagome. Se armo una pelea muy grande que el había iniciado-

En ese momento el estaba muy enojado, estaba golpeando y recibiendo golpes. El coraje nublo su vista, la sangre se salpicaba en su ropa y simplemente podía golpear. Olvido que estaba defendiendo a Kagome, el tenía esos puños y esa fuerza para golpear, no supo cuantos puñetazos había dado. Pateo y golpeo hasta que sintió una satisfacción grande en su cuerpo. Y sin dar previo aviso como una fiera se lanzo sobre Naraku para golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

Inuyasha no sabía si había recibido golpes, y en cuanto uno de ellos se levanto el regresó a golpearlo.

-¡YA ME QUIERO IR!-Gritó Rin mientras Inuyasha agitaba su cabeza notando como todos esos hombres estaban tirados en el suelo adoloridos; Kagome estaba llorando con su espalda pegada a la pared. Inuyasha se acercó a ayudar a Rin a soltarle sus manos y así dejarla en libertad y luego al notar como Rin salía de esa casa para subirse al carro de Kagome, el se acercó con Kagome la cual tenía su rostro escondido y su pantalón desabotonado. Estaba temblando y estaba llorando-

El la agarro con fuerza notando como ella trataba de hacer fuerza pero al ver quien era se dejaba abrazar, la abrazó en forma protectora mientras sentía las lágrimas de Kagome sobre su pecho. Deseaba matar aun más ya que ella estaba llorando.

Sonaría estúpido pero aunque Inuyasha se había puesto demasiado violento ella se sentía protegida entre esos brazos que podían romper el cuello de cualquier persona. La abrazó sintiendo lo frágil que era el cuerpo de una mujer por primera vez, beso la mejilla de Kagome mientras la separaba de el y había una cara estúpida eso la hizo reír.

La ayudo a salir de esa casa mientras daba una mirada a los sujetos y comenzaba a ir al carro de Kagome, el manejo de regreso. Pero la atmósfera entre los tres era diferente, Rin estaba callada y Kagome estaba simplemente descansando, el no se atrevía a decir algo por temor a escuchar un reclamo por parte de Kagome a Rin. Solamente podía ver como Kagome respiraba aun de seguro estaba llorando y por el espejo retrovisor podía ver el rostro serio y los ojos casi vacios de Rin.

**--**

Llegaron a la ciudad a las tres y media de la tarde, dejo a Rin en su casa notando la forma desequilibrada y lenta de caminar. La vio subir y noto como levantaba su mano para despedirse, Kagome no la vio a la cara y el simplemente la llevó a su departamento. Kagome no comentó mucho, y el simplemente se sintió angustiado.

El sol molestaba la visión de muchas personas, a el le molestaba la forma seria en que Kagome se comportaba. No decía nada y no comió nada.

Saco una cerveza de su refrigerador y noto como Kagome salía para comer algo.

La tomó de la mano antes de que ella comenzara a irse mientras ella lo miraba a los ojos, los ojos de Kagome estaban hinchados y limpios. Ella aun tenía miedo.

-No hubiera dejado que nada te pasara...-Y lo decía en verdad, el simplemente no podía ver como atacaban a una virgen. Y no toleraba como atacaban a su futura mujer, ella asintió mientras comenzaba a llorar. El la abrazó mientras dejaba la cerveza encima de la barra de la cocina-

-Me frustre...Quise proteger a Rin...Pero tenía miedo... ¿No tenías miedo? ¡Yo me estaba muriendo de miedo!-Continuaba abrazando a Inuyasha mientras por accidente clavaba sus pequeñas uñas sobre la espalda de Inuyasha; De seguro ella deseaba golpearlos también, pero el los golpeo hasta que regreso a sus sentidos-

-Si tenía miedo...Estaba pensando ¿Cómo voy a proteger a la mujer que me gusta?-Dijo el mientras ella lo abrazaba o mejor dicho apretaba más sus uñas sobre la espalda de Inuyasha, la abrazo mientras continuaba oliendo el aroma de manzana que solamente ella desprendía-

Podía sentirse protegida, no lo había sentido con Hojo o con otro de sus amigos simplemente con Inuyasha. Hubo ese movimiento exagerado en su estomago y por primera vez no tubo miedo de ser débil frente a alguien.

Ella entonces abrió sus ojos y se separo de Inuyasha de una manera histérica.

-¡No! Ya no-Dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar, empezó a sentir el coraje y deseo destrozar el lugar. Deseo rascar su piel para quitarse la suciedad-¡No me mereces tocar! Estoy sucia, soy sucia...-Dijo mientras se recargaba en el refrigerador y poco a poco iba perdiendo la fuerza en sus piernas. Se dejo caer mientras ella perdía la noción de la realidad, su llanto histérico no la hizo ver donde estaba o como estaba-

Mujer psicótica. En tiempos modernos.

El se agacho para ver como ella estaba entrando en la parte psicótica.

-¡Estoy sucia!-Dijo mientras golpeaba su espalda con el refrigerador mostrando el coraje, el simplemente sintió que sus ojos ardían. Su garganta formo un nudo y sintió ganas de llorar de ver a Kagome en esa forma; No iba a burlarse porque el también se había puesto así. ¡El era el psicótico!-

-No, no estas sucia...Estas perfecta ¡Eres perfecta!-Dijo Inuyasha mientras la abrazaba y comenzaba a sentir sus lágrimas caer. El sabía que algo estaba mal pero no indago mucho en ese comportamiento; ¿Cómo ella podía deprimirse por algo así? Ella era perfecta, ella era todo lo que el jamás sería-

Creyó poder destruirla pero ella lo destruyo con facilidad de una manera ruda y horrible. Hubo algo que le hablo, algo una señal. Ella creía que el era 'genial' el creía que ella era de un rojo, un color rojo violento. Ella es para él, porque ella solamente podía saciar la forma agresiva y hambrienta en que sus ojos podían ver.

Entre más quisiera algo, más iba a desear destruirlo y protegerlo.

Ella podía tener su boca llena de humo y aun así se vería hermosa. El miedo era su más obvia debilidad, tembló sobre sus brazos mientras escuchaba su llanto; A veces el rugir de una motocicleta podría escucharse como un profundo e intranquilo llanto.

Kagome sintió la respiración e Inuyasha sobre su oído y su cabeza, sentía el latir del corazón de Inuyasha y también el calor que el le estaba brindando. Ella se estaba ahogando con su propia saliva. Continuo abrazando a Inuyasha ya que el daba seguridad. El la estaba abrazando, la abrazó hasta que ella se canso de llorar. El la cargo con cuidado hasta dejarla en su cuarto y ella se acostó, acomodando su cuerpo de forma fetal.

El se acostó con ella simplemente para sujetar su mano y prestarle su pecho como almohada.

Ella era una persona egoísta, deseaba recibir ese trato de Inuyasha sin que ella tuviera que darle algo a cambio; Podía sentir la respiración de Inuyasha, el no dijo algo. Podía sentir su respiración y si se concentraba escucharía el corazón de Inuyasha latirle con fuerza. El respiraba de manera fuerte, agresiva y a la vez melancólica. Había un no se que, que la atraía.

¿Ya había caído, verdad?

Cerró sus ojos mientras sentía más tranquila la respiración de Inuyasha. Deseaba enamorarse pero ya no podía enamorarse, ya no podía ser novia de Inuyasha porque ella estaba sucia. La habían tocado y la habían besado, agito su cabeza mientras se levantaba para ir a bañarse. Deseaba hacer desaparecer esas marcas y esas huellas que se habían quedado de manera invisible en su cuerpo.

La imagen era perfecta para una fotografía, Inuyasha durmiendo en esa cama mientras la oscuridad y la habitación demostraban esa atmosfera nostálgica y melancólica que los dos seres humanos tenían. El rostro de ella estaba escondiéndose con su cabello negro y enmarañado, ella estaba sentada en la cama mientras trataba de ponerse un par de sandalias. En verdad sería una excelente fotografía, ella miró a Inuyasha mientras entraba a su baño.

Encendió la luz y cerro la puerta, abrió la llave para así poder utilizar la tina. (El baño tiene regadera y tina). Cepillo su cabello sintiendo como estaba sucio y poco cuidado. Desmaquillo su rostro y noto como la tina o bañera ya se estaba llenando, metió su pie izquierdo y sintió el agua tibia llegar hasta por debajo de su rodilla, metió su cuerpo y se metió completamente. Se sentó en la tina mientras veía las ondas del agua golpear contra la tina.

Sus piernas flexionadas cubriendo sus senos, estiro sus piernas y estas casi flotaron. Parte de su cabello estaba flotando en el agua, se hizo hacia atrás para mojar su cabellera y tomo el jabón para comenzar a limpiar su piel.

Limpio con poco cuidado cada rincón de su piel, las lágrimas se escondían en el agua que le caían. Le dolía más la forma en que ya no podría agarrar la mano de Inuyasha, froto con el jabón hasta que su piel se hizo rojiza. Y después dejo caer el jabón al agua, metió su rostro al agua mientras se quedaba un rato así. En ese momento simplemente estaba conteniendo su respiración, ninguna pizca de oxigeno salía a la superficie. Abrió sus ojos aunque fue molesto por el jabón y luego grito. El agua formo una distorsión, leves movimientos que se agravaron ante el sonido que ella estaba soltando. Saco su rostro mientras se recargaba en la tina.

No deseaba hablar con nadie. Simplemente deseaba estar más limpia.

Respiro mientras escondía aun más su rostro en el rostro esta vez tenía sus ojos afuera de la superficie, simplemente su boca estaba adentro del agua. Respiró mientras tomaba de nuevo el jabón molesta y continuaba frotando su piel. Salió del agua sucia mientras destapaba la tina y veía como el agua se iba, fue a la regadera mojando un poco el suelo y abrió las llaves del agua. Su piel tubo contacto con el agua helada. Lavo su cabello con el shampoo de manzana que ella se había comprado.

Froto su cabello salvajemente.

El agua fría se hizo agua caliente poco a poco, si le llegó a doler la piel al sentir el agua tan caliente. Salió de bañarse mientras envolvía su cuerpo en la toalla y con la otra toalla envolvía su cabello. Seco su cuerpo y sus pies mientras salía del baño e iba a su cuarto, notando como Inuyasha aun estaba durmiendo.

Tomo un poco de ropa mientras de nuevo se metía al baño para cambiarse.

Ella salió del baño menos trastornado y psicótico de lo que había estado y se metió a la cama para dormir un poco.

Mentiría si decía que pudo dormir. En sus sueños los rostros burlescos y asquerosos de esas personas aparecieron, la estaban tocando y despertó a la hora de haberse quedado dormida agitada.

Miró a su izquierda notando que ahí estaba Inuyasha durmiendo. En sus sueños el se veía relajado, se acostó mientras le daba la espalda.

De seguro si el hubiera entrado a la preparatoria de su escuela el hubiera sido el chico popular el cual ella hubiera querido ser su amiga pero hubiera terminado odiándolo porque simplemente era una maquina del amor o algo así, ella no hubiera sido una porrista y el hubiera sido novio de la capitana del escuadrón de la escuela. Iban a ser dos desconocidos o posiblemente se iban a hablar pero no como amigos.

Durmió sabiendo que el estaba a su lado. Durmió solamente porque el la iba a proteger con su desquiciada y extraña forma el la iba a defender de cualquier cosa. El iba a protegerla con sus puños y ella sería esa damisela que le daría un beso en la frente como recompensa o posiblemente no.

Fueron horas las que durmieron. Y cuando ella despertó sintió algo mejor que una almohada. Un pecho desnudo que la estaba protegiendo y unos brazos que estaban rodeando su cuerpo y que posiblemente eso hicieron desde hace un par de horas. Levanto su rostro con dolor en sus ojos ya que estos aun estaban hinchados y vio a Inuyasha el cual despertó con un gracioso rostro.

Sonrió al ver como el hacia ese rostro gracioso. Se levanto un poco dejando en libertad el brazo de Inuyasha que la había abrazado casi toda la tarde.

-Au...Au...-Dijo el mientras ella lo miraba de manera curiosa; Aun estaba esa herida psicológica que ella había sufrido pero deseaba evolucionarla y sanarla rápido para así poder estar limpia y poder ser su novia por 'dos meses'-

-¿Qué tienes?-Preguntó ella mientras lo veía como el trataba de mover su brazo derecho, el formaba una sonrisa y reía ante cada vez que trataba de mover su brazo ella simplemente sonrió-

-Esta muerto...Calambre...-Dijo el mientras trataba de no mover su brazo y de sentirlo de nuevo, le gusto ver la forma en que Kagome lucia curiosa y estaba casi encima de el-

-¡Oh!-Dijo ella sonriendo con un poco de maldad mientras trataba de tocarlo ya que le gusto ver la forma tan infantil en que Inuyasha lograba demostrarle su sufrimiento. El estaba quejándose y ella estaba tratando de agarrarle el brazo-

-No lo agarres por favor-Dijo el mientras reía ante el sufrimiento de su brazo-

-Ahora solo quiero agarrarlo más-Dijo Kagome como niña pequeña mientras jugaba con Inuyasha un poco a las diez de la noche-

¿En verdad importa la hora?

-Detente-Dijo el mientras veía el rostro feliz y contento de Kagome ante la forma en que jugaba con su dolor. El se molesto con arrogancia y estilo mientras con facilidad se levantaba para ponerse encima de ella. Su pecho estaba desnudo y el solamente usaba un pantalón, se había levantado a quitarse la camiseta y así acostarse de nuevo a lado de Kagome para abrazarla y poder hacerle sentir a su nariz un orgasmo debido al olor de manzana-

-¡AH! Hahahaha-Dijo Kagome divertida ya al ver el rostro molesto de Inuyasha-

-¿Sabes lo que puede pasar si sigues con tu juego infantil?-Preguntó el fingiendo estar molesto mientras veía los ojos cafés de Kagome y entonces procuraba acercarse de manera lenta casi sin que Kagome se diera cuenta de que la distancia se reducía poco a poco-

-¿Qué pasara señor sabelotodo?-Preguntó Kagome aun sonriendo. Ella encontraba calma en los ojos intranquilos y dorados de Inuyasha; ¿Apoco la vida no era enfermiza? Ella jamás se imaginaria con un ex drogadicto, agresivo, arrogante idiota que era muy rico y que se consideraba la mejor maravilla del universo-

-Voy a hacértelo-Dijo el de manera pervertida mientras notaba la forma tranquila de los ojos de Kagome; El si que era raro. El jamás le imagino que iba a tener debajo de el a una mujer bien por así decirle. Virgen, agradable y sin ganas de seguir esas tendencias extrañas de moda. Su piel blanca lo estaba volviendo loco, ella tenía al descubierto aquellas marcas que el le había puesto sobre su cuello y parte de su pecho. Los senos no los había tocado porque de seguro ella lo hubiera pateado-

Ella soltó una risa totalmente divertida y tranquila mientras escuchaba como las sabanas hacían un sonido debido al peso de Inuyasha. Ella tenía a Inuyasha encima de ella.

-¡Estas loco! No puedes-Dijo ella mientras le sacaba la lengua y el levantaba su ceja. Sonrió con arrogancia mientras se acercaba aun más a Kagome, los músculos de su espalda se movieron y esos huesos que formaban un par de alas en su espalda se levantaron, a Kagome le hubiera gustado verle la espalda a Inuyasha justo cuando hacía ese movimiento, en los brazos de Inuyasha se formo la fuerza. Bueno, el si tenía el cuerpo envidiable no era gordo y no tenía esos músculos extremadamente formados pero no era un debilucho el ya se lo había demostrado-

-¡Ha! ¿Me estas retando señorita Higurashi?-Preguntó el mientras ella reía y entonces por sorpresa sentía los labios de Inuyasha sobre los suyos. Dejo de reírse para sentir una calidez diferente al beso violento que había recibido-

Inuyasha noto la piel irritada de Kagome, continuo besándola mientras sentía como ella correspondía. Después se separaron y el le sonrió.

-Estas con Inuyasha baby, yo soy tan genial que con una sonrisa y hago que miles de pantaletas se mojen-Kagome hizo una mueca de asco mientras rolaba sus ojos-

-¡Que cerdo!-Dijo ella de manera femenina mientras el se acostaba en la cama para ver el techo al igual que Kagome-

-Oh, cuando comencemos a tener nuestra vida sexual no detendré...-Dijo el mientras ella rolaba sus ojos y trataba de no reírse ante la fantasía de Inuyasha-En la cocina, en la cama, en el baño...En la mañana, en la tarde y en la noche...No importa donde o cuando ¡Será todo el tiempo!-Dijo Inuyasha con entusiasmo mientras ella trataba de no reírse-En la playa, en la cima de una montaña...-Kagome no pudo aguantar la risa y se carcajeo-

-¡Pervertido! ¿Quién dijo que yo lo quiero hacer contigo?-Inuyasha de nuevo se levanto para ponerse encima de Kagome-

-Oh ahorita no, pero después...-Dijo el con un tono pícaro mientras Kagome negaba y el reía-Eso dicen todas al principio-Ella fingió que se había ofendido mientras el reía-Kagome...Tu eres...lo que quiero proteger-Dijo el de manera seria mientras el regresaba a acostarse en la cama para ver el cielo-No se como lo sé tan rápido pero...ahora quise matarlos a todos, mientras tu estés conmigo nadie te va a tocar...-Dijo mientras Kagome sujetaba su mano y miraba al cielo-¡Así que apúrate a enamorarme de mi!-Dijo el divertido mientras Kagome trataba de reír pero simplemente se enserio después-

Los ojos de Kagome eran un prisma de colores para Inuyasha; Inuyasha sentía que 'el amor' era un nuevo planeta y entonces para ir a ese planeta nuevo necesitaba su casco de astronauta y ese casco de astronauta era Kagome.

Era tan fácil la forma en que dos seres humanos pueden aceptarse. Posiblemente si ella hubiera sido la de antes ella hubiera rechazado la propuesta de Inuyasha porque Inuyasha era impredecible. Y ahora le gustaba simplemente saber lo que no le iba a suceder. Hubiera posiblemente seguido enamorada de Hojo porque el se adaptaba a sus expectaciones, pero entonces llegó Inuyasha y le quito la venda de los ojos.

El era una navaja podía cortarte el respirar.

Ella podía disfrutar de ese tequila barato en la calle mientras los dos hablaban de algo.

Sí, algo así eran los dos.

Pero nadie los criticaba o eso creían ellos.

**--**

"_And as long as it's okay with you I think I'll stay right here._

_I got no where to go cuz where to go is up to you, __dear.__"_

"_I've got my gun cocked tight, and I'm ready to blow"_

"_She was the best damn woman that I've ever seen"_

"_She's a model and she's looking good,_

_I wanna take her home that's understood"_

"_Wasn't me she was fooling,_

_Because she knew what she was doing"_

Todas o al menos la mayoría de sus canciones nuevas tenían algo que ver con las relaciones. Y no fue fácil escribirlas, pero cuando se las canto y les dijo a los que estaban en el estudio cual era el sonido que el quería, entonces la música se pegaba en tu cerebro. Todos iban a cantarlas, no supo como logro escribir tantas canciones simplemente lo hizo.

Posiblemente antes de dormir se imagino en diferentes situaciones con una mujer, no había nombre e incluso esa mujer ni existía. Y esas canciones eran el producto de las situaciones, creía en el mismo y muchos admiraban eso.

Fue un día grande de trabajo, demasiado fatigado y cansado. Cena con unos reporteros y aparte un festejo de las nuevas canciones. Compromisos a los cuales el tenía que asistir y el no era el único con esos compromisos. Leyó el mensaje que le había mandado Miroku a la una de la mañana; Se disculpo con los que estaban invirtiendo, los reporteros y otros sujetos que el la verdad solamente conocía porque trabajaba para ellos. Y dijo que era hora de irse.

¿Cómo faltar al baile de verano más importante?

Todos estaban invitados bueno todos los que tuvieran un apellido importante. Familias extranjeras, adolescentes calientes y deseosas de un poco de amor salvaje. Se levanto apresurado mientras se acomodaba su chaqueta negra. Y así como el fue un lobo en esos eventos, también iba a haber otra clase de lobos y lo más seguro es que todos por ver que Kagome era muy 'amable' iban a terminar comprometidos o algo así.

Sintió nauseas y celos de solo pensar en que otro bailaría el vals con Kagome o de que le susurraran a su oído lo hermosa que se veía simplemente porque la música era muy fuerte.

Miroku no había dicho mucho simplemente había dicho que todos estaban interesados en Kagome.

¿Quiénes eran todos? Eso deseaba saber.

Acelero en esa hermosa noche mientras sus ojos miraban el camino, giro agresivamente hacia la izquierda con el volante el carro. Las luces estaban en rojo y eso era malo pero nadie lo veía así que se paso todas las luces rojas del semáforo.

Detuvo su carro mientras le daba a un muchacho las llaves de su carro, tomo grandes bocanadas de aire antes de entrar dio su nombre a la de la entrada y entro justo en el momento en que un par de chicas susurraban algo, entro apresurado mientras veía como estaba Bankotsu sacándose el cigarro de su boca y expulsaba el humo en la espalda de Inuyasha.

-¿Desesperado Romeo?-Preguntó Bankotsu mientras Inuyasha se giraba viendo a los ojos a su amigo; Bankotsu lucía aburrido y abatido de seguro sus papas le habían prohibido a los meseros darle más bebida a su hijo, miró a su amigo Bankotsu mientras lo saludaba-

-¿Y Kagome?-Preguntó Inuyasha con interés mientras Bankotsu se encogía de hombros-

-No tengo idea ¿Puedes conseguirme alcohol? ¡Estoy aburrido y esta corbata me esta ahogando!-Dijo mientras Inuyasha reía y caminaba junto con el para buscar a Kagome-Ya se porque te enamoraste de Kagome-Dijo Bankotsu de manera seria mientras Inuyasha levantaba su ceja confundido, Bankotsu formo una sonrisa mientras dejaba su cigarro sobre el cenicero de alguna mesa. La gente los veía como si ellos tuvieran un precio. Los adultos veían a esos dos muchachos como una buena inversión que sus hijas podrían hacer-No es mala onda y es única-Dijo de nuevo su amigo mientras el asentía-

-¡hey! Es mi novia-Bankotsu se rió ante la forma en que Inuyasha dijo eso; Definitivamente deseaba que Kagome pasara más tiempo con Inuyasha-

-No dije que yo iba detrás de ella ¿O si?-Dijo Bankotsu divertido mientras Inuyasha rolaba sus ojos-Solo dije que se porque te _enamoraste_ de ella-Aclaro Bankotsu mientras miraba como estaba Kouga bailando con Kagome en el centro de la pista-Descuida le dije a Kouga que si era tu amigo debía de ser la chaperona de Kagome y aparte de que existe cierta mujer que Kouga tiene interés... ¿Ayumi? O algo así-Inuyasha simplemente miró a Miroku el cual estaba hablando con un par de señoritas-Ah, peleo con Sango...-Dijo Bankotsu como si leyera la mente de su amigo-

-A veces me das miedo-Dijo Inuyasha mientras iba a saludar a su mamá, Miroku se levanto de su mesa para ir con Bankotsu. Intercambiaron un par de billetes e Inuyasha se acerco a sus amigos-¿Qué? ¿Por qué le das dinero Bankotsu?-Preguntó con curiosidad Inuyasha-

-Porque perdí querido amigo, aposte que no ibas a venir y mírame...Dándole dinero a mi mejor amigo...-Dijo Bankotsu mientras notaba el rostro lleno de victoria de Miroku-Si me vieras con unas gemelas eso te daría más miedo, querido amigo ¡Soy un lobo! Voy por mi caperucita roja-Volvió a decir mientras deshacía un poco su corbata e iba en busca de un par de gemelas-

-Me sorprende que el sea mi amigo-Dijo Inuyasha mientras Miroku se desaparecía dejando a Inuyasha hablando solo-Es decir...Siempre que salimos el se queda con las gemelas ¿Tiene algún fetichismo con las gemelas? Yo lo hubiera tenido pero...No sé, tríos no es lo mío-Inuyasha sabía que le estaba hablando a Miroku. Pero Miroku no era el que estaba escuchando-

-¿De que hablas hijo mío?-Inuyasha se giro asustado viendo a su mamá la cual estaba un poco irritada-Te apareces y hablas tus obscenidades ¿Qué has hecho? ¡Ninguna llamada ni nada! Te espera un grande regaño-Inuyasha comenzó a reírse mientras agarraba de un mesero una copa llena de vino tinto-

-No me regañaste en dieciocho años casi diecinueve y planeas hacerlo ahorita...-Dijo Inuyasha hablándole a su mamá con sarcasmo-¿Y papá y Sesshoumaru?-Preguntó mientras su mamá soltaba un suspiro-

-Negocios algo que tu no haces-Dijo su mamá mientras notaba como estaba un amigo de su hijo tomándole el micrófono a alguien mientras las luces se oscurecían un poco-

-_Mamá no estoy ebrio... Muy bien ahora...Quiero un baile entre la querida nueva rica Kagome Higurashi y su novio Inuyasha Taisho ¡Un aplauso para esa romántica pareja!_-Inuyasha estaba sonrojado mientras su mamá lo miraba con sorpresa-

-¡Inuyasha!-Dijo su mamá sin un poco de orgullo en su hijo-Rómpele el corazón y te juro que te desheredo-Le advirtió Izayoi mientras lo ayudaba a que caminara hacia la pista-

-_¿Qué esperan enamorados? ¡Este baile no durara toda la noche! Kouga trae a Kagome aquí, Inuyasha camina no es tu primer baile...-_A veces Miroku era un poco oportuno; Camino fingiendo que no estaba nervioso hacia la pista de baile mientras las otras parejas que estaban bailando se quitaban y muchas chicas sentían su corazón partirse ante la forma en que Inuyasha tomo de la mano de Kagome y prácticamente hizo antes de eso una reverencia para invitarla a bailar-

Todos los estaban viendo, con una música suave y a la vez violenta ellos dos estaban bailando. El la estaba dirigiendo mientras ella lo seguía, Kagome estaba sonrojada y estaba hermosa. Estaba usando un elegante y glamuroso vestido de color negro, sus zapatillas eran de color rosado y combinaba con su sombra y su collar. Se veía hermosa, Gyoma estaba viendo con ilusión a su nieta.

Los ojos de muchas mujeres ardieron de celos y de envidia mientras Inuyasha simplemente la acercaba más a el.

Los dos creyeron que era su momento.

-Te vez hermosa-Le susurró el cerca del oído haciendo que el encanto aumentara, al parecer las marcas de sus besos se estaban desvaneciendo y el tendría que ponerle más moretones que era muestra de que ella ya tenía pareja-Y es enserio-Volvió a decir con seguridad mientras continuaba bailando con ella, Kouga simplemente se acerco para pedirle a Inuyasha una pieza e Inuyasha acepto. Noto como estaba Kouga bailando con Kagome de manera divertida mientras los dos reían, después siguió Bankotsu y al final vino Miroku que tuvo que dejar su copa de vino en el suelo para así poder bailar con Kagome-

Era obvio que al menos tenían que bailar con Kagome.

Kagome se sintió como si estuviera en alguna película y ellos eran sus príncipes. Bankotsu le había dicho algo de que deseaba ir al billar de nuevo y beber alcohol hasta tarde, Miroku le dijo que el había ganado una apuesta y Kouga, bueno Kouga simplemente dijo que quería conocer más a Ayumi.

Por cierto Kouga ya no debía de beber más.

Inuyasha estaba sonriendo mientras veía a Kagome sonreír.

No podía creer que esa mujer había llorado hasta quedar histérica y había tallado su piel hasta 'limpiar' la impureza que esos hombres le habían dejado.

No podía creer que por primera vez el estaba bailando con una mujer tan diferente a el.

Soltó un suspiro mientras miraba como ella sonreía. Le gustaba verla sonreír e iba a hacer todo lo posible porque ella siempre estuviera sonriendo. El Inuyasha Taisho había encontrado a esa persona que debía de proteger.

**CONTINUARÁ.**

**N/A:**

Uh, actualizo muy rápido pq no tardan en pasar por mi.

BESOS BYE BYE.

SUERTE EN SU SABADO.

Mi sábado: fiesta/pisto/diversión.

"_No tengo idea de porque te amo..."_

By: Willnira.

'Oh, I also cry baby. You're not the only one who will cry in this relationship.'


	29. El

**El rey dice...**

_Notas previas:_

_GRACIAS X SU APOYO._

**Órden 29: el.**

"_¿No te cansas de creerte perfecto?"_

Estaba cansado, había regresado a Japón hace un par de horas y no había podido dormir mucho. Revisión de papeles y cuentas. Y todo simplemente por haber aceptado ser el futuro presidente de la compañía o mejor dicho el imperio que sus ancestros habían creado con sudor y esfuerzo.

Froto sus sienes mientras miraba los papeles de manera aburrida, el jamás creyó que al ser el primer hijo debía de cargar tanta presión. Estudió desde muy pequeño y lo prepararon desde muy pequeño para aceptar que algún día iba a casarse con alguna mujer que sus padres quisieran, incluso le habían enseñado cosas muy avanzadas. Gruño al momento en que vio los papeles. Si veía más papeles iba a explotar.

Su secretaria entro con pasos torpes y más papeles en sus brazos, le explico que ya estaban listos que solo necesitaban su firma y entonces un negocio iba a estar listo. Un negocio más con la familia Higurashi; Sintió escalofríos en cuanto vio esos documentos y miró a la secretaria.

La secretaria no era una mujer muy capaz en realidad temblaba cada vez que el ponía su mirada en ella, se levanto molesto de su escritorio y tomo su chaqueta que estaba sobre el respaldo de su silla.

-Déjalos encima de la mesa...-Dijo de manera veloz mientras salía de su oficina-

La secretaria lo estaba siguiendo con curiosidad dudando si debía de preguntarle a donde iba.

-Pero...-Trato ella de decir y entonces el la miro de la forma asesina en que acostumbraba a ver a sus enemigos la secretaria negó asustada y guardo silencio, el asintió mientras comenzaba a retirarse-

-Solo daré un paseo, deberías de hacerlo e vez en cuando ¡Oh, espera! No puedes-Dijo el con arrogancia mientras la secretaria simplemente formaba una mueca y entonces el rolaba sus ojos. Al parecer nadie captaba sus rudas bromas, soltó un bufido y subió al elevador mientras le picaba al botón del primer piso. En realidad no le gustaba estar de holgazán en su casa, prefería trabajar a estar haciendo nada-

Sus días eran muy parecidos. Su día comenzaba a las cinco de la mañana, iba al salón de ejercicios y hacía ejercicio durante una hora. Desayunaba ese cereal de fibra o a veces bebía café. Se bañaba y se arreglaba con un traje formal de color negro, no azul o gris, negro. Su corbata era de color roja o verde dependiendo de su estado de ánimo. Así que cuando el traía una corbata roja las mujeres lo miraban aun más.

Agarraba su BMW y se dirigía a su trabajo, recibía los buenos días y el sonreía. Subía a su oficina, revisaba documentos, firmaba documentos, creaba documentos en fin todo lo que pudiera beneficiar a la oficina. A las nueve de la mañana siempre había juntas, a las nueve y media el bebía otra taza de café. A las diez el iba a visitar algunas empresas para decirles algunos presupuestos.

A las once el continuaba trabajando. A las doce el continuaba trabajando. Se desocupaba de la oficina hasta las dos de la tarde, a las tres llegaba la secretaria a decirle que algún idiota se había equivocado. Perdía su comida y almuerzo, no, en realidad el bebía café. A veces salía del país para revisar unas cosas o para hablar con su papá sobre algunos negocios.

Regresaba a dormir a casa hasta las doce de la noche dependiendo de que te tanto trabajo había y de nuevo comenzaba su rutina. Pero esa vez ya se había cansado de estar revisando documentos, sus ojos solamente veían letras.

No iba a negarlo se aburría de tener los mismos días, y le tenía envidia a Inuyasha ya que el podía ir y venir sin necesidad de dar alguna explicación. Soltó un suspiro mientras estacionaba su carro plateado, necesitaba un café. Agitó su cabeza, ¿Desde cuando el era adicto al café? Continuo respirando y suspirando mientras entraba a esa cafetería, no tenía idea de cuando empezó ese pequeño vicio al café pero ya el doctor le había dicho que algún día su hígado se iba a perforar de tanta cafeína. No le creía ya que personas como el siempre estaban en la lista de donadores. Entro a esa cafetería con arrogancia mientras veía a las mujeres adultas beber alguna bebida con café o chocolate mientras partían con delicadeza sus pastelillos.

Tomo asiento cerca de una ventana, y noto como las mujeres lo miraban. El entro casi haciendo que la atmosfera se congelara, decidió esperar a que llegara la mesera. El lugar no era muy lujoso, pero daba esa calidez que el buscaba. Olía a café ese lugar y a pastelillos, miró el pequeño letrero que estaba como centro de mesa con los precios. Y luego después de breves minutos sintió el taconeo desesperado de la mesera.

Levanto su vista dorada mientras veía a la mesera. La mesera simplemente formo una mueca y el abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

-¿Rin?-Preguntó el sintiéndose incomodo de preguntarle a la chica por un nombre que posiblemente ni le correspondía a la mesera; La mesera cuyo nombre si era Rin estaba usando un traje demasiado sencillo, una falda negra un poco ajustada con un par de tacones negros. Su camiseta blanca tenía el logotipo de ese café. Su cabello estaba suelto y ella olía a los pasteles recién horneados-

-¿Te conozco?-Preguntó ella mientras Sesshoumaru simplemente sentía una especie de malestar-¡Oh! El hermano de Inuyasha-Dijo después con una débil sonrisa, miró a su jefe el cual la estaba presionando con la vista y entonces ella enseño una libretita con una pluma-¿Qué desea usted?-Preguntó en voz alta mientras veía de reojo a su jefe, le dio la espalda de manera discreta a su jefe mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Sesshoumaru-Te recomiendo el pay de manzana... ¡Oh! No puedo hablar mucho mi jefe me va a asesinar...Que demonios este trabajo es muy aburrido, ¡Oh! tu eres rico ¿Tienes trabajo que darme?-El levanto su ceja confundido viendo la forma espontanea de Rin de actuar-

-Quiero un café-Dijo de manera seria mientras Rin asentía y lo escribía-Nada dulce...-Volvió a decir mientras Rin decía un 'si, si, si' y después de anotar el café anotaba una rebanada de pay de manzana. Sonrió mientras iba con su jefe el cual la regañaba un poco y Rin rolaba sus ojos-

Sesshoumaru solamente se sintió más estresado al tener que verla; Mujeres como Rin eran las más difíciles de lidiar, eran espontaneas y no sabía que clase de cosas iban a hacer. Posiblemente ella se levantaba quince minutos antes de que iniciara su trabajo, se vestía apresurada ignorando si su cabello estaba bien o mal. Se maquillaba en los casilleros del café, y estaba seguro de que mentía todos los días para salir una hora antes. Y aun así desempeñaba un trabajo regular. Después comía algo de la calle y...Soltó un suspiro al darse cuenta de que no podía decir que más podía hacer.

Así como podía ir a trabajar así también podía ir a beber vodka barato de un puente y escupirle a los carros.

Sintió escalofríos ante la idea de que aunque ella era la imperfección en persona se sentía demasiado atraído hacia ella.

Rin trajo su pay de manzana y el la miro con curiosidad, ella puso ambos cafés sobre la mesa y tomo asiento. Sesshoumaru la miro confundido, y ella sonrió mientras el jefe aparecía y comenzaba a decir algo sobre la forma irresponsable de Rin.

-No es mi problema que yo sea hermosa y que atraiga la atención de los clientes, además los clientes siempre tienen la razón ¿O no?-Dijo Rin de manera arrogante mientras bebía un poco de ese café y miraba a Sesshoumaru esperando algunas palabras-

Sesshoumaru soltó un suspiro. ¿Por qué se sentía atraído hacia Rin? Si ella era hermosa y tenía ese aire impredecible que atraía aun más. Era irresistible y podía ser una buena e incluso mala persona. Arrogante sin motivos de porque serlo. Madura para algunas cosas y demasiado desobediente. Se la imaginaba siendo alguna clase de masoquistas, sonrió mientras bebía de su café ignorando la discusión del jefe contra Rin.

-Yo solo pedí un café ella se integro...-Dijo mientras sentía el café caliente sobre su boca. Y el no era mucho mejor que ella. No, no sabía lidiar con mujeres como ella pero podía darles un alto y no se sentía avergonzado si la humillaba o algo así-

Rin simplemente sonrió y noto como Sesshoumaru no la estaba viendo, sintió esas ganas de querer estar encima de el... ¡Uh! Que sucia la vida independiente y libertina la hacía comportarse como una zorra.

El jefe sintió incluso atracción hacia esa mandona Rin.

**--**

Estaba sola en la cafetería bebiendo un poco de refresco, llevaba un chongo de lado que agarraba todo su cabello a excepción de su flequillo. Estaba usando un pantalón de mezclilla ajustado de color rosa, y una camiseta blanca al igual que sus vans de cuadros. Llevaba una sonrisa en su rostro con unos labios pintados de color rosa, sus ojos estaban delineados de color blanco. Se veía hermosa.

Muy hermosa.

Sonrió mientras continuaba bebiendo de su refresco, había salido muy bien en sus exámenes. Todos eran arriba de ocho, así que para festejar ese fin de semana iba a salir con sus amigas.

Podía sentir los susurros de las otras personas e incluso sus escandalosas risas, no le molestaban. Noto como estaba llegando Sango con un rostro serio y su grande bolso, en cuanto la vio le hizo la señal de la paz y Sango se acercó. Ordeno un café mientras cruzaba sus brazos. No sabía como hablarle a Kagome en esos momentos.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?-Preguntó con seriedad mientras Kagome se encogía de hombros y continuaba bebiendo su refresco-¿Sigues siendo amiga de Rin?-Preguntó Sango con curiosidad mientras bebía de ese café caliente; Eran apenas las diez y media y ya las dos deseaban tener un agradable fin de semana-

-Claro...-Dijo mientras se detenía a beber su refresco y miraba con seriedad a Sango-Pero si me vuelve a decir que quiere que vaya por ella, simplemente no iré...-Sango asintió mientras continuaban bebiendo de manera tranquila-¿Qué harás este fin de semana?-Preguntó Kagome mientras cambiaba rápido el tema de conversación-

-Nada...Hoy tengo ganas de quedarme en mi casa ¿Y tu?-Las dos podían ser amigas pero también podían tener otros amigos-

Kagome negó mientras veía como aparecía Inuyasha con sudor en su cuerpo y el uniforme de futbol de la universidad, lucía sonriente y divertido. Esa sonrisa que podía acelerar cualquier corazón. Y esas gotas de sudor que caían por su frente lo hacían ver aun más guapo, no es que se sintiera atraída por los hombres sudorosos pero Inuyasha si hacía ver bien el sudor.

El tomo asiento enfrente de Kagome mientras pedía un refresco, sus movimientos eran sorprendentes tan masculinos y diferentes. Se sintió como una pervertida al observarlo tanto y decidió sonreír.

-¿De cuando acá estas en el equipo de la escuela?-Preguntó Sango mientras el se encogía de hombros y reía, bebió el agua de manera seductora. El agua helada estaba en su boca, hizo un sonido al final de beberla y Kagome sintió que el lucía demasiado bien. Inuyasha limpió las gotas restantes de agua que quedaron en sus labios y le sonrió a Kagome. La había atrapado justo cuando ella había visto sus labios-

-Desde hoy ¿Apoco no es genial?-El uniforme de la escuela era de color blanco con rojo y negro. Ese uniforme lo hacía ver elegante y sucio, posiblemente como un mecánico el cual estaba sudando debido a que movía demasiado sus manos dentro de un carro. Si, algo así sería Inuyasha. Inuyasha de seguro lograría cumplir cualquier fantasía. Kagome se sonrojo mientras tronaba sus dedos como si hubiera olvidado algo-

-Librería-Dijo por equivocación mientras Sango e Inuyasha se miraban confundidos-¡Biblioteca! Libros ustedes saben... ¿Por qué las mujeres aman el sexo? ¡A los cabrones! Me equivoque-Dijo ella nerviosa mientras reía y lograba huir de esa situación incomoda. Sintió que sus mejillas iban a explotar en cualquier momento, salió de la cafetería con sus mejillas aun más coloradas. Y fue al baño a lavar un poco su rostro-

Aun no regresaba a casa. Y en realidad no deseaba ir a esa grande casa en donde Ryu la seguía a todos lados y las sirvientas no la dejaban ni un par de segundos o minutos sola. Pero había prometido que iba a ir a ver su abuelo con Ryu y que le iba a dar un par de calificaciones, soltó un suspiro mientras entraba a la casa con un rostro cansado. Inuyasha la había dejado de paso ya que el tenía que ir a trabajar.

Al menos el lograba hacer que su mente creyera que era algún personaje, en cambio ella era Kagome Higurashi las veinticuatro horas del día.

Entro notando como Ryu estaba sonriendo, hizo una mueca y lo siguió. No dijo nada en su camino, la casa lucía aun más hermosa de lo que ya era. Ryu abrió la puerta de la oficina de su abuelo y entonces ella sonrió.

-Gracias-Dijo mientras entraba viendo que su abuelo estaba firmando un par de documentos, ella se acercó para sonreírle. De acuerdo ese hombre no era tan malo y posiblemente si era su abuelo...-¡Oh! ¿Estas ocupado? Puedo venir otro día-Dijo Kagome con tranquilidad mientras Gyoma negaba y le pedía que se sentara-

-No nos vemos desde el baile...Que fue...hace un par de días ¿Quieres a Inuyasha?-Preguntó su abuelo de manera directa mientras Kagome sonreía-

-No me desagrada-Dijo mientras Gyoma se carcajeaba ante la inocencia en que Kagome había contestado eso. Kagome sonrió mientras veía a Gyoma tratar de decir algo-

-¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?-Preguntó el mientras Kagome sacaba un papel con sus calificaciones y se lo entregaba, su abuelo se sintió orgulloso de ver esas calificaciones. A excepción del siete, pero según las calificaciones ella había sido la más alta-

¿Recuerdan ese examen que intercambio con Inuyasha?

Bueno pues gracias a él ella había sacado diez en el examen sin ningún error. Así que si Inuyasha era inteligente ¿Por qué daba a entender a todos que era un burro? Definitivamente deseaba averiguarlo y por su nombre que lo iba a averiguar.

-Felicidades...-Dijo mientras Gyoma se levantaba para sacar algo de su cajón, Kagome lo miro con curiosidad y entonces sintió que su corazón iba a dejar de latir. Pudo ver la tarjeta dorada de crédito, Gyoma tomo su mano y la coloco sobre su palma. Kagome estaba agarrando una tarjeta dorada ¡Y sentía que podía comprar al mundo con eso!-Si deseas algo simplemente cómpralo-Kagome entonces se abofeteo mentalmente. Muy bien aceptaba que su abuelo tenía mucho dinero exactamente no sabía cuanto...Mordió sus labios no iba a engañar a nadie en verdad podía gastar dinero, la ambición la estaba segando ¿A quien no la segaría?-

-¡Yo...!-Dijo mientras dejaba la tarjeta encima de la mesa. Y entonces al ver que Gyoma no estaba insistiendo-

-¡Oh, anda te has esforzado mucho!-Kagome asintió mientras tomaba la tarjeta y sonreía-

-Lo sé-Dijo con una grande sonrisa mientras miraba la tarjeta; Si Kagome fuera alguna protagonista de una historia en donde ella era toda 'buena' posiblemente hubiera rechazado la tarjeta pero ¿Por qué rechazar un regalo? Es decir ella estuvo limpiando excusados, bañeras y piscinas. Merecía un pequeño capricho como su primera tarjeta de crédito obviamente no iba a gastar mucho dinero, posiblemente se compraría ropa...O algo así-

¿Quién rechazaría una tarjeta de oro con crédito ilimitado?

¡Debía de tener su cabeza llena de mierda para poder rechazar algo así! Sonrió y miró a Gyoma sintiéndose demasiada mala por breves segundos, posiblemente era un pocho aprovechada pero juraba que no había ser humano que no se aprovechara de otro hasta el papa de seguro lo hacía, Dios lo hizo bueno Dios no. Dios era genial. Pedía perdón a Dios mentalmente si lo había ofendido.

-¡Ha! Ahora le ganare a Inuyasha-Murmuró Kagome mientras festejaba en sus pensamientos, Gyoma levanto su ceja y palmeo la cabeza de su nieta con entusiasmo-

-De acuerdo pero no vayas a acabar tu dinero...-Kagome asintió mientras tomaba asiento y miraba a su abuelo con seriedad-

-¡Ah!-Trono sus dedos mientras recordaba algo-Regreso a vivir en la casa como en tres días, le he estado ayudando a estudiar a Inuyasha...Son varias cosas-Gyoma soltó una risita mientras ella continuaba riendo-

-¿Enserio?-Preguntó Gyoma burlesco mientras Kagome asentía-Inuyasha dijo que el te había ayudado a estudiar a ti-Kagome sintió que la boca se le iba a caer hasta el suelo y miró a su abuelo con burla-

-Solo me ayudo en una cosa, ¿Y que vas a hacer ahora?-Preguntó con una sonrisa mientras su abuelo se encogía de hombros y enseñaba un par de documentos-Que aburrido ¿Puedo verlos?-Preguntó con una sonrisa mientras s abuelo sonreía, ella tomo los documentos sin notar como su abuelo la veía. Gyoma estaba imaginando como su nieta leía esos documentos como si fuera una experta-Esta extraño...-Dijo Kagome mientras su abuelo levantaba su ceja confundido-Si tu eres el dueño ¿Por qué tu tienes que tener el treinta por ciento y otra empresa el setenta? No hay trato es muy poco mejor cincuenta y cincuenta o sesenta y cuarenta ya que tu vas a poner la mayor cantidad-Gyoma asintió mientras rompía el documento-

No sabía porque esa nieta que no había visto en dieciocho años la sentía más cercana que cualquier otra persona. Posiblemente porque le recordaba a su hijo; Tomo un grande suspiro y continuo escuchando sus pequeñas historias.

De seguro iba a ser una excelente mujer como su madre, iba a ser responsable e inteligente. No tenía miedo de dejarle la empresa a su nieta pero tampoco deseaba hacerla infeliz y cargar con algo que simplemente le iba a causar estrés. La continúo viendo mientras le sonreía, no la estaba escuchando pero cualquier familiar de seguro ignoraba a veces a los pequeños. Por esos e creaban muchos accidentes y niños traumados.

-Suena divertido-Trato de decir con una sonrisa mientras Kagome asentía, de acuerdo no iba a decirle a su nieta que repitiera todo ya que de seguro se enfadaría. El otro día escucho decir a una mujer millonaria algo como "¿Eh? ¿Qué decías hija?" la adolescente simplemente se molesto y dijo "Nada" de manera molesta, así que decidió seguirle haciendo creer a Kagome que la estaba escuchando-

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te vez cansado? ¡Ya sé! De seguro ya te di dolor de cabeza con esta platica, eso me pasa por no tener amigos...Es decir ¿Dónde están tus amigos cuando más los necesitas? Ugh, me siento muy patética... ¡Y esta mal! Así no soy yo ¿Alguna vez has tenido de esos amigos que puedes hablarles a las tres de la mañana y desear platicar con ellos? ¡Yo si! Pero muchos se van a ir este año o en Diciembre...-No entendía que tanto estaba diciendo su nieta pero sonaba muy interesante. En realidad no podía concentrarse, al parecer alguien de su empresa estaba alterando los números, le pidió a Sesshoumaru una revisión de sus documentos. Su teléfono sonó y entonces Kagome guardo silencio-

-_Habla Higurashi... ¡Oh, Hoshi! Claro, claro lo había olvidado...Aquí esta le preguntare-_Myoga se despego un poco el teléfono y miro con curiosidad a Kagome-Kagome, necesitas ser maestra del te, en un mes tendrás tu debut...Y bueno-Kagome asintió mientras su abuelo sonreía; Era sorprendente para el que ella no protestara tanto como antes-_Si su debut será en un mes, ¿Crees que uno de tus hijos pueda o incluso tu? En ti confió que ella aprenda rápido...Ya sabes como son las otras familias...-_Kagome estaba viendo los adornos que su abuelo tenía en la oficina-_Tu di la hora y el lugar, ella no faltara-_Colgó la llamada mientras Kagome miraba a su abuelo-Ahora a las cuatro en la casa de Miroku, te enseñara a hacer el té ya que ellos son maestros del té-Kagome sintió que se quería reír-

-Señor ya llego la diseñadora-Dijo un sirviente mientras Gyoma asentía-Perdón-Se disculpo mientras de nuevo cerraba la puerta y tocaba, Gyoma formo una sonrisa y dijo 'adelante'-Señor ya llego la diseñadora-Gyoma asintió mientras le indicaba a Kagome que lo siguiera-

Los pasos de Gyoma hacían un ruido gracioso, posiblemente era la plataforma hecha de algún material costoso. Soltó un suspiro mientras veía como estaba una sirvienta haciéndoles una reverencia y luego les abría la puerta para que los dos entraran. Kagome trago con dificultad ante lo que vio, una mujer de posiblemente unos cuarenta años estaba sentada de la manera más formal posible.

Sintió que a esa mujer la habían sacado de alguna película antigua, definitivamente era hermosa usando ese kimono mientras su rostro tranquilo y maquillado perfectamente. Las muñecas de la mujer apenas y se veía, su abuelo uso un japonés más formal que normalmente se utilizaría. Y la verdad es que a ella solo le habían enseñado el japonés normal. Es por eso que la gente de clase era diferente a la normal; Trago con dificultad sintiéndose encantada de ver a esa hermosa mujer. En verdad podía ser la representante de una verdadera japonesa tradicional.

Hicieron el formal saludo mientras ella trataba de imitar a su abuelo pero de manera torpe, la mujer formo una sonrisa.

-¿Puedo decirte Kagome?-Eso era obvio ¿no? Ella asintió mientras la mujer sonreía y levantaba su rostro un poco-¿Comenzamos con las medidas?-Gyoma asintió mientras salía del cuarto y luego entraban un par de sirvientas igual con kimonos pero menos hermosos que los de la mujer-

Kagome no recordó el nombre de la mujer ya que en verdad era difícil. Pero si lograría recordar en la noche el aroma que esa mujer desprendía o la forma de su rostro, sus ojos arrasgados y serenos. Kagome deseo convertirse como ella aunque no la conocía. Posiblemente esa mujer tenía una mujer pura...Sintió ganas de salir de ese cuarto, comenzaba a infectarse de la pureza que esa mujer emanaba y eso era enfermizo.

Se sintió baja de azúcar y tubo la necesidad de querer beber una cerveza. O era el poder que esa mujer emanaba el que la hizo sentirse así o era la forma en que apretaba la cintura de su abdomen al tiempo en que decía indicaciones que Kagome no estaba escuchando.

Kagome se desmayo ya que no podía tolerar tanta pureza.

**--**

¡Oh, bueno se había desmayado! ¿Qué tan malo era eso? ¡Nada! Todo el mundo sufre algún desmayo debido al estrés o algo que infecto su sistema. Rasco su cuello mientras entraba junto con Inuyasha a la casa de Miroku. Se sorprendió al ver la casa de la familia Hoshi, era una mansión muy tradicional y antigua.

Había mucha naturaleza, y había pequeños estanques con pescados hermosos.

-Hey... ¿No crees que esos pescados sabrían ricos?-Preguntó en susurró Kagome mientras Inuyasha miraba los pescados y miraba a Kagome-Y más si son empanizados...-Inuyasha simplemente continuo sonriéndole a la sirvienta que los guiaba hacia el salón del té-

Pero aparte de haber sentido hambre al ver a los peces, también sintió que estaba dentro de un mundo antiguo de hace millones de años, no había algún ruido que disturbara esa tranquila paz, el único ruido que había era el de un par de campanillas con un par de sellos japoneses con kanjis que no reconocía, esas pequeñas campanillas que estaban colgadas con el techo en la esquina de ese pasillo se movían debido al viento.

No sabía como Miroku podía vivir en un lugar tan puro. ¡No sabía como Inuyasha y Miroku podían estar en un lugar tan puro al mismo tiempo! Ella con un par de pasos más e iba a sentir nauseas de estar en ese lugar, decidió agitar su cabeza. Inuyasha se separo de ella ya que entro a un cuarto y en cambio ella fue llevado a otro.

Inuyasha miró a la hermana mayor de Miroku, llamada Amelia. Su cabello negro recogido de manera serena, algunas hebras caían sobre su rostro y eso solamente demostraba lo liso y suave que era su cabello. Miroku estaba cerrando su kimono mientras Inuyasha evitaba reír al ver a Miroku.

-No entiendo porque tú lo tienes que hacer...-Dijo Amelia mientras miraba a su hermano con sus lentes para ver el cual la hacían ver intelectual y seria. Miroku sonrió mientras su hermana mayor solamente soltaba un bufido-No lo eches a perder...-Miroku roló sus ojos-

Ayu y Aya (las hermanas menores de Miroku) llegaron simplemente para lanzarse sobre el regazo de Miroku, las dos lo abrazaron y le dieron un beso en la mejilla cada una.

-¡Queremos que nos enseñes a nosotras hermano!-Dijo Ayu mientras Amelia rolaba sus ojos-¡Oh! Aya es el joven Inuyasha-Le susurró a su hermana aun sobre el regazo de su hermana, la hermana gemela Aya simplemente se levanto del cuerpo de su hermano y saludo con respeto a Inuyasha-

-¡Hey, hey! Deja de hacerle magia a mi hermana-Dijo Miroku mientras abrazaba a su hermana y miraba a Inuyasha-¿Acaso ya no quieres a tu _hermanito_?-Preguntó Miroku haciendo énfasis en esas palabras, Ayu simplemente abrazaba a Miroku-

-¡Yo quiero a hermano Miroku más!-Dijeron las dos gemelas mientras comenzaban a pelear sobre quien quería más a Miroku-

-¡YO!-Gritaron las dos mientras luego se cruzaban de brazos-¡No me copies!-Volvían a decir las dos juntas mientras se miraban con arrogancia-¡Le diré a mamá!-Dijeron de nuevo mientras miraban a Amelia-¡Amelia!-Siguieron diciendo las dos mientras la hermana mayor las tomaba de la mano-

-¡Las dos quieren a hermano Miroku!-Las saco mientras miraba a Miroku-No entiendo como te pueden querer pero...Vendré a checar que la señorita Higurashi este aprendiendo-Salió del cuarto al escuchar de nuevo gritar a sus hermanos sobre quien quería más a Amelia-

Miroku preparo unas cosas, tomo un grande suspiro y miró a Inuyasha.

-Es sorprendente la forma en que Kagome llama la atención-Dijo Miroku mientras Inuyasha dejaba de ver como su amigo sacaba un par de vasitos de porcelana y los acomodaba sobre una pequeña mesa-

Miroku tomo asiento en el suelo (ya que era tradicional), mientras acomodaba la mesa pequeña y circular.

-Bankotsu me estaba diciendo que es un carácter y la verdad es cierto, tiene el carácter más fregón que cualquier mujer puede tener-Dijo Miroku mientras bromeaba un poco, Inuyasha roló sus ojos-¿Celoso, Romeo?-Inuyasha fingió que estaba ofendido ante lo que Miroku había dicho-

-Perdón por llegar tarde-Dijo Kagome mientras abría con cuidado las puertas y miraba a los dos muchachos, Miroku se veía muy diferente con una yukata e Inuyasha bueno el lucia bien estuviera como estuviera. Pero esos dos la miraron sorprendidos, el kimono se ajustaba a su cuerpo. Su cabello estaba un poco suelto y lo máximo que ella estaba enseñando de su cuerpo eran sus muñecas o sus tobillos-

-¿Es cierto que no usan nada debajo de esas cosas?-Preguntó Inuyasha mientras miraba a Miroku; Miroku simplemente tosió y le indico a Inuyasha que guardara silencio, Kagome se sentó de manera formal-

Estaba sentada sobre sus piernas lo que era incomodo y más aun porque toda su espalda estaba recta. Trato de no pensar en ese dolor. Inuyasha estaba sentado junto con ellos pero a diferencia de ellos es que no usaba un kimono.

-Hace mucho que no hago esto-Dijo Inuyasha mientras Kagome notaba la forma en que Miroku agarraba algo y comenzaba a mezclar el té. Kagome lo estaba escuchando atentamente. Le sorprendió la forma seria en la que Miroku estaba trabajando-

-¡Wow! Pensé que eran mentiras que eras bueno en esto-Dijo Kagome mientras se sorprendía aun más haciendo que Miroku se detuviera en algo-Eres sorprendente ¿Desde cuando sabes hacer esto?-Preguntó Kagome sorprendida-

-Desde pequeño-Dijo Miroku mientras miraba a Inuyasha de manera seria-El también sabe hacerlo, pero no es tan bueno...-Kagome sonrió mientras luego Miroku continuaba viendo su taza de té. No las típicas tazas de té que acostumbra a ver la gente, estas tazas eran más antiguas y más adaptables para el té-

-Es muy gay...-Admitió Inuyasha mientras Miroku lo miraba como si estuviera ofendido-

-Y lo estas haciendo-Se burló Kagome mientras Inuyasha hacia una mueca y decía que tenía que ir al baño como excusa. Kagome y Miroku se rieron cuando el salió del cuarto-¿Y te gusta o solo lo haces por tu familia?-Preguntó Kagome mientras Miroku y ella continuaban mezclando-

-Me gusta...Puede salir según tu estado de animo, para mi el té es como una mujer...Delicado y debes de hacerlo de manera cuidadosa-Kagome noto la forma en que Miroku estaba hablando-Quiero que un día Sango pruebe esto pero estoy seguro de que no va a querer, muy gay-Dijo Miroku mientras Kagome reía-

-A Sango le gusta el té...los brownies y no los que tienen marihuana, y su cumpleaños es dentro de cuatro semanas...-Miroku dejo de mezclar el té para mirar a Kagome con seriedad-Y siempre me dijo '¡Oh, cuando tenga novio me gustaría recibir las rosas rojas que cumpliré de años!'-Miroku sonrió mientras Kagome asentía-¡Así es!-Miroku sonrió aun más-

-¡la llevare a un hotel, le comprare pastel y le diré que se hacer té! Y haremos el amor de manera salvaje y apasionada-Dijo Miroku imaginándose situaciones raras con Sango, Kagome rolo sus ojos-

-¡No! Vas a ir a la escuela y le darás las _diecinueve_ rosas rojas y le dirás que le tienes una sorpresa no le gusta lo muy lujoso así que puedes prepararle el té en su casa y hacerle pastel...-Miroku asintió mientras anotaba algo en una libreta y luego continuaba a decirle algo a Kagome-

-¡Miroku, Amelia me regaño!-Dijo Aya mientras llegaba y se sentaba de manera formal junto con Miroku-¿Apoco no es horrible?-Dijo mientras la muchacha o mejor dicho preadolescente fingía un poco de drama-¡Oh, eres Higurashi Kagome! Yo soy Aya Hoshi hermana menor de Miroku ¿Eres novia de Miroku? ¡Mi hermano es mío!-Dijo Aya hablando muy rápido mientras se acercaba y veía de cerca de Kagome-

-No, no...Yo solo vine a aprender té-Dijo Kagome mientras Miroku se levantaba-

-¿Aya puedes enseñarle a Kagome?-Preguntó Miroku mientras la niña asentía, Kagome noto como la niña agarraba una postura más madura y le explicaba con facilidad a Kagome-

-Enviaron las invitaciones al parecer muchos viejos...-Aya sintió que estaba diciendo algo malo-Veteranos irán a verte solamente para ver como haces té...Pero si mi hermano Miroku te enseña estoy segura de que podrás hacerlo muy bien ¡NO AGITAS MUCHO!-Dijo Aya mientras se levantaba y pateaba sin despreocupación a Kagome-¡DE NUEVO, DE NUEVO!-Continuo gritando mientras Kagome asentía-

Eran tan diferentes las formas en que los dos enseñaban. Miroku era tranquilo y pasivo en cambio Aya era más masoquista. Sonrió mientras escuchaba los regaños de la hermana de Miroku.

**--**

Llevaba dos semanas de clases con Miroku y la verdad es que le sorprendía la forma en que Miroku podía enseñar en verdad se veía que disfrutaba hacer té, y aunque Inuyasha dijera que era gay para ella era algo romántico. ¡Además de que Miroku sabía hacer el té de manera dulce!

Se sentía incomoda de que los modelos nuevos los observaban en cuanto caminaban por los pasillos. Kagome simplemente siguió a Inuyasha el cual ni siquiera le regalaba una sonrisa a la secretaria. El la vio y fingió una sonrisa pero ella sabía perfectamente que el en realidad estaba enojado y que no estaba ni un poco contento.

Ella estaba actuando de manera extraña en estos días, evitaba ver a los ojos a Inuyasha y su corazón no dejaba de latir y aunque fuera incoherente también sentía que su corazón tenía tranquilidad al estar cerca de Inuyasha. No habían tenido una primera cita y eso era algo extraño, el se metió al elevador y ella se quedo viendo algo, estaba viendo a Hojo.

-¿Kagome?-Ella no escucho decir eso a Hojo, pero su rostro se desfiguro un poco, Inuyasha levanto su vista y antes de que se cerraran las puertas del elevador puso su mano entre las puertas y la puerta se mantuvo abierta-

-¡Hey!-Dijo Inuyasha mientras ella se asustaba un poco y entraba al elevador-

Inuyasha le pico a un botón pero el elevador no se movió las puertas se abrieron una vez y ahí los dos pudieron ver a un Hojo que estaba tratando de respirar.

-¿Qué...Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó Hojo mientras se erguía y entraba al elevador, Kagome simplemente tomo de la mano a Inuyasha y sonrió-

-Acompaño a mi **novio** **Inuyasha** a hacer algo...-Miró a Inuyasha mientras pegaba más su cabeza al brazo de Inuyasha; Inuyasha simplemente trato de sonreír-¿Y tu?-Preguntó Kagome mientras Hojo movía un poco su cabello-

-Trabajo aquí-Y lo dijo con arrogancia Kagome evitó reírse pero continuo sujetando la mano de Inuyasha-

-Ya llegamos-Dijo Inuyasha mientras las puertas se abrían y Hojo observaba como Kagome continuaba sujetando la mano de Inuyasha-

-¿Cómo puede ser tu novio Inuyasha?-Preguntó Hojo saliendo también del elevador, Inuyasha giro medio cuerpo notando como Kagome había detenido sus pasos-Kagome ¿Sabes quien es el mejor modelo?-Volvió a decir Hojo con arrogancia mientras Kagome se giraba para ver a Hojo con molestia-

Kagome levanto su ceja irritada ante el hecho de que Hojo hablaba como si fuera Inuyasha. Debía admitirlo aunque Inuyasha era perverso y arrogante el papel del chico arrogante, malo e idiota le quedaba muy bien. Inuyasha al menos fingía y cuando fingía todos le creían. Tal vez por eso era una persona tan popular.

-Soy yo, Inuyasha no te recomiendo que te juntes con ella...Se va con otros chicos estando ebria-Kagome se soltó del agarre de Inuyasha y se acerco a Hojo para patearle los testículos-

-Inuyasha no te recomiendo que te juntes con ella...-Lo arremedó Kagome mientras lo tiraba al suelo y veía como Hojo se estaba retorciendo de dolor-¿Y que si eres el mejor modelo? No eres ni la mera onda y ya quieres ser el mejor modelo ¿Y que onda con esa actitud de 'yo soy el rey y rompo mil corazones'? ¡Al menos _el_ lo hace bien! ¡Tu das lastima!-Inuyasha evitó reírse viendo como Kagome estaba diciéndole cosas a Hojo. Lo que le daba más risa a Inuyasha era el hecho de que una chica le había pateado los testículos y aparte de que le estaba diciendo cosas que Hojo ni entendía-

Inuyasha noto que Kagome ya casi le continuaba diciendo cosas, y fue por ella para llevarlo a su lugar de trabajo. Kagome noto como había miles de modelos y algunas estaban usando poca ropa.

-¡Inuyasha!-Dijo una mujer con ropa poco femenina y con un cabello enmarañado, las modelos no la miraban con asco o con burla-

-Atsuki-Dijo un muchacho mientras la mujer miraba al muchacho-Juliet no quiere fumar...Dice que porque no sabe...Y ella esta promocionando los cigarros 'Lucky Strike'-La mujer tomo un grande suspiro-Dile que si no fuma eso, le daré otra cosa que si va a fumar-El muchacho asintió mientras comenzaba a retirarse-

-¿Qué tienes te vez tensa?-La mujer levanto su vista hacia Inuyasha-Y sucia...-Dijo mientras Kagome miraba la relación que esos dos tenían-

-Tengo que hacer repaso de todos los modelos para ahora a las...cuatro-Dijo mientras escuchaba un 'cinco' proveniente de aquel muchacho que les hablaba a los jóvenes modelos. La mujer simplemente se cruzo de brazos y saco un cigarro de la cajetilla que tenía dentro de sus pantalones, camino hacia alguna mesa y agarro un encendedor-Ya sabes como es esto...tengo que entregar todo una hora antes-Inuyasha se carcajeo ante la forma en que la mujer hablaba-

-Así que has trabajado sin dormir para quedar bien con el jefe-La mujer continuo fumando con un poco de nerviosismo, ignorando lo que Inuyasha había dicho-¿Y para que me llamaste? ¡Oh, ella es mi novia Kagome!-Dijo Inuyasha mientras le presentaba a Kagome; La mujer miró a Kagome sorprendida. Miró a Inuyasha sin saber que decir-

-Ten cuidado, el tiende a cambiarlas en cinco minutos ¿Y que paso con todas tus novias de aquí?-Inuyasha tosió mientras Kagome se giraba hacia el y levantaba su ceja-¡Oh, no le habías dicho! Eres horrible ¿Empezamos?-Preguntó mientras Inuyasha asentía y evitaba ver a Kagome la cual lo estaba odiando con la mirada-

Kagome fue a sentarse a lado de esa mujer ya que era la fotógrafa o algo así. Inuyasha se había cambiado y estaba usando un pantalón de mezclilla, con una camiseta negra que aunque no era muy bonita era de marca. Llevaba una gorra y accesorios que lo hacían ver como una diferente persona. Pudo escuchar los susurros de las otras modelos, su corazón no podía dejar de latir. Inuyasha cambiaba de mirar de manera juguetona a hacerlo de manera seria.

Lo mejor fue cuando el salió usando ropa interior, estaba comercializando unos bóxers marca 'Calvin Klein'. Al parecer iba a salir también con una modelo. Inuyasha sonrió mientras se subía a la cama con la modelo, una modelo que estaba a lado de Kagome estaba mordiendo casi su dedo.

-¡Ugh, esa perra!-Murmuró mientras Kagome la veía, en su opinión la modelo que estaba a su lado era más bonita que la que estaba encima de Inuyasha. La que estaba encima de Inuyasha en una posición extraña era rubia, delgada y ¡Oh, Dios! Tenía unos senos normales, la fotógrafa no dijo indicaciones, Inuyasha no estaba viendo a la modelo. Inuyasha estaba viendo a Kagome la cual parecía incomoda ante como el estaba posando. Sonrió mientras se levantaba un poco y fingía que iba a besar a la modelo. La fotógrafa estaba tomando cualquier fotografía-

La modelo parecía confundida pero estaba siguiéndole el juego a Inuyasha. Ya que muchas deseaban seguirle el juego.

A Kagome ya no le gustaba verlo trabajar. Sonrió mientras miraba a Inuyasha, ¡Que tonta! Por supuesto que era un trabajo.

-"Es un trabajo Kagome, es un trabajo"-Pensó mientras más modelos se acercaban a ver porque algunas modelos estaban viendo o como la fotógrafa no dejaba de picar el botón-

-Escuche que se acostó con ella un par de veces... ¡Carajo, odio admitirlo pero hacen una bonita pareja!-Dijo otra modelo mientras Kagome tomaba un grande suspiro. Todas esas posiciones que Inuyasha hacia con la modelo eran demasiado indecorosas y le quedaban muy bien-

El no dejo de ver a Kagome porque sabía que aunque Kagome era madura en eso de los celos el sabía que cualquier mujer se pondría celosa de ver al muchacho que las quiere con otra mujer.

Los de iluminación tuvieron que mover a las modelos o mejor dicho los fotógrafos llamaron a las modelos.

Kagome continuo viendo la forma en que Inuyasha estaba aun agarrando a la modelo pero mirando a Kagome; Eso la hizo sentir incomoda.

-Es todo, ¡Wow Inuyasha si que hiciste bien tu trabajo!-Dijo la fotógrafa mientras Inuyasha sonreía e iba a cambiarse, Kagome noto como la fotógrafa continuaba fumando-Nunca ha traído una chica-Dijo mientras miraba a Kagome-Es un buen chico-Kagome sonrió-

-No, Inuyasha es una buena persona pero no un buen chico-La fotógrafa no entendió lo que dijo y decidió darle un poco de pensamiento y luego asintió-

¿Cuál era la diferencia? La diferencia no era muy grande.

Una buena persona era aquella que era agradable con las demás o que al menos hacia su esfuerzo. Un buen chico era el que era agradable con todos sin importar donde o con quien estuvieran, era por eso que Inuyasha era una buena persona.

No mentiría le emociono ver a Inuyasha posar frente a las cámaras, el en verdad disfrutaba pretender ser otra persona frente a la cámara. Y porque lo disfrutaba es que era tan bueno, el llego a su lado mientras ella lo ignoraba un poco. Y le dio celos la forma en que la modelo se había subido sobre su pecho en una posición intima. ¿Qué le pasaba? Miró su reloj y noto que eran las ocho de la noche, y el por algún motivo parecía entusiasmado.

-¡Wow, las modelos en verdad te quieren! Que bonita modelo con la que trabajaste-Dijo Kagome de manera hiperactiva después de probar el silencio que se había creado entre los dos justo en el momento en que Inuyasha llegó-

-Si me acosté con ella-Dijo el mientras Kagome entraba junto con el en el elevador. No le gustaba escuchar la vida sexual de Inuyasha-

Se sintió estúpida, ella no sabía nada y el sabía más que ella.

-Wow...-Inuyasha noto la forma en la que ella había pronunciado eso un susurro lleno de nostalgia que aumento la inconformidad entre los dos-

-Hey no te preocupes algún día yo diré 'Si me acosté con ella' ¡Y diré que fue el sexo más salvaje!-Dijo Inuyasha mientras abrazaba a Kagome. El rostro de Kagome se oculto en el pecho de Inuyasha y ella pudo sentir el aroma de un perfume femenino que alguna modelo le había embarrado. Ella no dijo nada-Kagome prometo que si tu fumas una docena de cigarros yo notare el olor-Ella no entendió lo que el quiso decir-Y si algún día llegas a salir tarde yo estaré esperándote-Kagome continuo escuchando lo que el decía-

-Que cursi eres ¡Caíste!-Dijo Kagome mientras el golpeaba el elevador y murmuraba un 'maldición'-No pero en verdad haces muy bien tu trabajo...-Dijo Kagome mientras sonreía-Y se notaba que me querías hacer sentir celos ¡Diablos! Sentí un poco-Inuyasha sonrió, el olvido que Kagome no era la típica chica que iba a sentirse triste por una cosita tan sencilla como por ver a su novio rodeado de mujeres atractivas-

El trato de pensar. Kagome posiblemente lloraría por un chico si el chico en verdad le importaba. Ella podría posar con ropa interior frente a un espejo y decirse lo sexy que era, una vez la vio diciéndose lo guapo que estaba y se acababa de levantar así que se dijo 'Soy muy sexy' con lagañas en sus ojos y el cabello revuelto. Ella era más madura que el y eso a el le fascinaba.

Ella tenía sex appeal. Y atraía más a los hombres con su aroma a manzana.

-¿Quieres tener una cita?-Preguntó Inuyasha mientras ella asentía-

Los dos salieron de ahí con una sonrisa; Y el comenzaba a entender a Kagome un poco.

Y entre más la entendía más le gustaba.

**Continuará.**

**N/A:**

LOL, si ponía que Kagome se ponía triste. Yo la iba a odiar. Es tan típico que aunque una mujer sabe que si el tipo las quiere y el tipo esta con otras mujeres es obvio que se iban a sentir inferiores. Por eso decidí hacer ese pequeño cambio.

No he tenido tiempo de actualizar. OK MENTI TENGO MUCHO TIEMPO. Hahaha xD! Pero he salido y cosas así.

Me tomare un descanso de las salidas, es decir...Si hay algo en verdad interesante iré.

"_No es tan viejo, eso me han dicho_

_Con un gran apetito sexual"_

PREPARENSE BIOTCHES, WILLNIRA VA A ACTUALIZAR OTRO FIC! Hahaha

_Atte: willnira._

Pd: no se cuando terminara el rey dice pero todavía le queda un poco. Es decir falta que Kagome acepte que lo ame y en fin, por el momento el rey dice no va a terminar. 

**DEJEN REVIEWS. DEJEN REVIEWS.**


	30. Planes

**El rey dice.**

_Notas previas:_

Se morirían de la risa si les dijera lo que dijeron de mí.

Esta historia irá más rápido :l

**Órden 30: planes.**

"_Eres demasiado para mi"_

El estaciono su carro en el cine mientras ella lo miraba.

-¡Wow! Esta batman, es decir...-Inuyasha tosió mientras veía la cartela de los cines, había muchas señoritas con sus novios pero Inuyasha y ella al parecer atraían las miradas como si fueran imanes-¿Qué quieres ver?-Kagome levanto su ceja mientras sonreía y señalaba una película romántica-¿Se...segura?-Kagome asintió mientras el tragaba con dificultad. Pidió dos tickets mientras Kagome le decía que iba a comprar las palomitas pero el le dijo que la esperara en la entrada-

El era novato en eso. El jamás había ido a un cine y la verdad es que jamás había llevado a una cita a una chica. Estaba nervioso. Sentía algo dentro de su cuerpo. Compro muchas cosas que el tubo que llevar hacia Kagome; Kagome le ayudo con los refrescos mientras el sonreía nervioso y ella también reía ante la forma 'caballerosa' en que el quería actuar.

Entraron a la sala notando como había mujeres solteras, adolescentes solteras, y un par de gays posiblemente solteros. Inuyasha golpeo con su codo a Kagome mientras miraba a otro lado, Kagome miró como el le estaba ofreciendo su brazo y le pego con su pie una nalgada demasiado moderna. Ella escogió los asientos, y el simplemente puso sus palomitas entre sus piernas. Ella puso su refresco en la parte donde se podían poner los refrescos. Inuyasha noto lo cercano que estaban los asientos de los cines. El podía sentir casi el calor que Kagome emanaba por su brazo.

-¡Uh, ya pronto va a ser otoño!-Dijo Kagome mientras agarraba una palomita y comía, Inuyasha la miro-Inuyasha...Tengo que... ¡Se que te dará vergüenza! Pero...-Kagome comenzó a comer palomitas de manera desesperada mientras Inuyasha la miraba un poco asustado, el tubo que quitarle las palomitas-¡Dame, dame, dame, dame, dame, dame!-Dijo Kagome como un pequeño animalito hambriento (Oh! verga me olvide de bob!)-Inuyasha soy adicta a las palomitas de los cines-Inuyasha se empezó a carcajear mientras veía como Kagome estaba contenta y emocionada. Las personas comenzaron a llegar y dos muchachos se sentaron a lado de Kagome. El los estaba viendo pero cuando eso sucedió ya habían apagado la luz y había empezado la película-

¡Bah! Ni siquiera recordaba que película habían visto. Era una con una mujer vestida con un vestido sentada en una silla y un muchacho cuyo rostro no se alcanzaba a ver que le colocaba un costoso collar. Posiblemente a Kagome le gusto la portada como si hubiera sido sacada de un libro pero el nombre...Bueno no recordaba el nombre 'Amor en extasía'. La película comenzó.

Y no pudo notar como los dos muchachos esos estaban molestando a Kagome.

-Ya-Escucho decir a Kagome mientras Inuyasha veía que pasaba, pudo ver como estaban un muchacho poniendo la mano sobre la pierna de Kagome y como susurraba cosas, Kagome le estaba pellizcando la mano pero no deseaba gritar ya que todos iban a ver y la verdad es que iba a ser un poco vergonzoso. Inuyasha le susurro a Kagome que iba a ir al baño y como las luces estaban apagadas el no pudo ver el sonrojo que había creado en las mejillas de Kagome. Por accidente le tiro el refresco encima del sujeto-

-Ugh...Me manchaste-Dijo el muchacho mientras Inuyasha se encogía de hombros y salía diciendo que iría al baño-¡Y no se disculpa!-Dijo indignado el muchacho mientras miraba a su amigo y ambos salían detrás de Inuyasha-

Kagome simplemente agarro las palomitas mientras comenzaba a caminar, el era un tonto. Simplemente pudo haberle tirado el refresco de una manera más real y menos falsa.

Sonrió. Se sentía bien que te defendieran y más cuando tu ocasionabas el pleito.

-Primero acepta ver esta película cursi y luego me defiende-Y la felicidad desapareció de su rostro-¿Y si se fue a ver a batman?-Se empezó a preocupar-El es malo...-Comenzó a deprimirse y a dejar de comer palomitas, de repente esas palomitas con mantequilla ya no sabían tan bien. Noto como Inuyasha llegaba a su lugar como si nada hubiera pasado y esa preocupación desapareció-

-¿De que me perdí?-Preguntó mientras Kagome lo veía como si el estuviera bromeando-Ah quédate con mi refresco, no quiero hacer pipi...Y no tengo hambre-Kagome lo miró confundida mientras el continuaba cruzándose de brazos para ver la película-

-¿Me quieres hacer engordar?-Le susurró Kagome mientras le indicaba que bajaran, o mejor dicho lo tomo de la camiseta para que se agachara junto con ella-¿Qué fue eso? Si me ibas a salvar lo hubieras golpeado aquí-Dijo en susurró mientras Inuyasha rolaba sus ojos-Y no te has perdido de nada son los comerciales por así decirlo-Dijo Kagome mientras el miraba hacia su izquierda y entonces besaba un poco a Kagome-

-Hey jamás había venido a un cine así que no se que hacen-Kagome entonces sonrió mientras ella sonreía-

-El chico finge que se estira y pone su brazo sobre el hombro de la chica, y...Si volteas hacia atrás verás a una pareja besarse...O en el suelo haciendo otras cosas-Dijo Kagome mientras el asentía-

-¿Lo has hecho?-Kagome asintió mientras el se levantaba para ver la película, ella roló sus ojos notando como el comía m&m's de manera molesta. Estaba haciendo ruido a propósito ella lo sabía-

Ella se trago un poco su orgullo y se estiro para poner su brazo sobre el cuello de Inuyasha.

-¡Wow, una mujer haciéndole eso a un hombre!-Escucho Kagome mientras Kagome se giraba para ver quien decía eso-

-¿Y qué te importa? Grr-Dijo Kagome mientras Inuyasha reía un poco y entonces les gritaban que debían de guardar silencio, Inuyasha continuo riéndose mientras luego los dos veían la película. La verdad es que Inuyasha no estaba aburrido, miro a una pareja en la oscuridad que estaba más adelante a ellos. El que estaba a la izquierda de seguro era el hombre ya que estaba agarrándole el pecho a alguien, y la otra mano se movía de una forma extraña, miró la pantalla grande mientras quitaba la separación que había entre los dos. (ah, son donde puedes poner tus brazos no recuerdo su nombre pero en el cine se pueden levantar y bajar)-

Miro como Kagome había puesto su mano entre los dos y el tosió mientras ponía su mano izquierda sobre la de Kagome.

Esa cita fue tan impredecible.

-Inuyasha dime que no nos pasara eso-Dijo Kagome mientras Inuyasha apretaba aun más la mano de Kagome-

-Kagome... ¿Por qué no vas al doctor para que no nos pase eso?-Kagome vio como Inuyasha estaba respirando muy fuerte. Inuyasha se giro y fingió que no pasaba nada-Digo, ¡Obvio que no! Soy muy saludable-En verdad iba a ir con el doctor porque después sus vidas se podrían convertir en esos dramas como el que estaban viendo-

La película en verdad era demasiado trágica.

Todo empezaba con el protagonista el cual desde pequeño tenía una vida demasiado cruel. Y en el kínder conoció a una niña la cual no tenía papas sin embargo tenía un 'hermano' que la cuidaba el estaba en último año de preparatoria. Al parecer la niña que le gustaba al niño descubrió como su mamá lo golpeaba, pero el corrió hacia su madre. Era cruel la forma en que trataban al niño pero sin embargo la madre gracias a ese 'hermano' de la niña decidió mudarse con su esposo y hacer una mejor vida. Los niños se despidieron y al parecer eso no fue todo. El niño creció y al igual su padre trabajo aun más, pronto ese niño se convirtió en un adolescente y regreso a la antigua ciudad en donde solía vivir ya que habían transferido a su papá. Su vida mejoro demasiado. Entro al último año de preparatoria, se presento y cuando dijo su nombre hubo una sola muchacha que se levanto y dijo 'Shou'. En fin prácticamente los dos comenzaron a tener citas. La familia del chico estaba feliz de ver a su hijo contento al igual que el hermano de la chica el cual ya estaba casado.

El era un poco rico. Ella era de estatus rico pero no en extremo. Kagome lloro cuando noto que en la película descubrían que la chica tenía un tumor expandiéndose con su cuerpo. El chico lloro e Inuyasha estaba tratando de no llorar.

Así que el le concedió sus mayores deseos. Le regalo un anillo de compromiso y le dijo 'Los diamantes son para siempre, este diamante siempre alumbrara tu dedo' y beso el dedo donde ella tenía el anillo. Ese fue su primer deseo. Su segundo deseo fue que el la amara hasta su último respiro.

-¡Inuyasha el la va a amar hasta su último respiro!-Dijo en susurró Kagome mientras Inuyasha asentía y levantaba su brazo para limpiarle las lágrimas a Kagome, Kagome noto que Inuyasha también estaba llorando y los dos se abrazaron-¿por qué me haces llorar? ¡Te odio!-Dijo en susurro Kagome y entonces el le indico que debían de agacharse un poco-

-¡Diablos, Kagome! Estoy llorando...-Dijo Inuyasha mientras Kagome reía y lloraba al mismo tiempo-¿Qué es esto?-Preguntó mientras Kagome simplemente limpiaba sus lágrimas-¡Jamás he llorado y menos por una estúpida película!-Dijo el quejándose mientras Kagome trataba de reír-¡Esto no es una cita!-Susurró Inuyasha mientras Kagome tomaba un suspiro-

-¡Fue tu idea!-Dijo ella de manera caprichosa mientras el se señalaba como si el tuviera la culpa-

Los dos continuaban susurrándose y nadie parecía escuchar esos susurros.

-Tu escogiste esta película te pregunte '¿En serio?' y tu dijiste-Kagome simplemente lo empujo un poco haciendo que el cayera del asiento, ella aprovecho para marcharse. Odiaba ver esa clase de películas porque siempre la deprimían solamente veía esas películas cuando rompía con alguien y sobretodo si el hombre moría-

Inuyasha se levanto apresuro y se tiro encima de Kagome.

Kagome solamente sintió un dolor en su espalda y su cuerpo imposible de mover, cuando abrió sus ojos pudo ver como estaba Inuyasha encima de ella. Podía sentir como el corazón latía de manera rápida, y casi juraba que esa proximidad también la hacia sentir la sangre correr por el cuerpo de Inuyasha.

Si ella podía sentir casi lo que pasaba dentro del cuerpo de Inuyasha entonces eso quería decir que el también podía como respiraba y su corazón latir con fuerza. El tenía su respiración cercana a su rostro, deseaba moverse y no moverse al mismo tiempo.

El deseaba que ella le enseñara la forma en como se movía y todas las cosas que ella podía hacer, tenía su mano encima de la de ella. ¿Cómo podían seguir en ese momento con las luces apagadas casi? Deseaba sonreír de oreja a oreja.

Sus respiraciones se hacían un poco ruidosas, eso era un poco lento para el gusto de Inuyasha.

-Hey...-Susurró mientras ella lo veía, los ojos dorados de Inuyasha brillaban en ese lugar y sentía que no deseaba que hablara. Se sentía muy mujer al estar así, deseaba sentirse así por más tiempo. Su cordura y razón no hacían sentido estaba pensando incoherencias-¿Qué hacemos?-Preguntó el de una manera extraña, su voz sonaba aun más masculina y muy cercana a ella. No sabía que debían de hacer, ella simplemente tenía a Inuyasha encima de ella y eso era como perder la locura. ¿Así se sentían esas muchachas a las cuales criticaba solamente porque iban de hombre en hombre?-

No deseaba contestarle y no deseaba que el tiempo pasara de manera rápida.

Ella cerro sus ojos y luego los abrió, levanto un poco su rostro y beso a Inuyasha de manera instantánea, estuvo casi a punto de abrir sus ojos cuando sintió que el estaba correspondiendo pero la reacción era buena, sus labios se movían sin piedad. El podría decir lo mucho que se creía pero el también había dicho que iba a notar el aroma de cigarro cuando ella fumara doce cigarros.

Todas las parejas tenían una aventura que decir así que eso les daba el derecho de poder tener una sin que los demás se enteraran. Y aunque no fuera saludable su relación ella se sentía cómoda. ¿Por qué no decirle que si?

Ella podía tener esos besos sin tener que pedirlos o robarlos.

Ella podía ser feliz con el, no, ella no hacía coherencia.

El la estaba acercando aun más, bajo a su cuello e hizo algo que le dio cosquillas. Decidió reír un poco pero al parecer no fue buena idea porque una luz los estaba alumbrando, Inuyasha continúo escondiendo un poco su rostro y Kagome fue descubierta en una travesura.

-¿Podrían salir de aquí?-Preguntó el oficial mientras ella asentía. Los dos salieron riéndose y corriendo mientras el policía trataba de correr débilmente detrás de ellos. Los dos estaban en el carro aun escapando de nada, con las luces de la ciudad y el viento-

-¡DETENTE!-Gritó Kagome mientras Inuyasha detenía el carro y ella bajaba apresurada-Espérame-Volvió a ordenarle ella mientras luego regresaba en diez minutos con juegos pirotécnicos-¡Vamos a la carretera!-Dijo ella mientras el asentía, ella estaba sonriendo como si se le hubiera ocurrido alguna fantástica idea. Tenía luces de véngala y otras cosas divertidas que normalmente ella acostumbraba a hacer en la playa con sus amigas en verano. Los dos llegaron a una carretera solitaria-

-¿Qué quieres hacer?-Preguntó el mientras detenía el carro y sacaba su encendedor para encender un cigarrillo, ella le quito el encendedor y encendió la luz de véngala-

-Acelera, acelera esto es divertido-Pidió ella, el con su cigarrillo aun en la boca acelero el carro. Lo hizo rápido y pudo ver como ella estaba con su cuerpo hincado sobre el asiento mientras le daba la espalda al vidrio y su mano estiraba la luz de véngala-Ve como se marca el camino... ¡Mira como se ilumina!-Dijo ella entusiasmada mientras el se quitaba el cigarrillo de la boca para ver como efectivamente en el camino iban quedando partes de la luz que formaron de la luz de véngala-

Le gusto ver como la sonrisa no desaparecía de los labios de Kagome y la verdad es que jamás había hecho algo así. Cuando esa luz acabo el detuvo su carro para bajarse y robarle una luz de véngala a Kagome. Los dos encendieron una mientras veía como ella creaba figuras en el aire, el trato de imitarla sin verse ridículo. Jamás había hecho algo así, la verdad es que lo único más sencillo fue contratar cohetes pirotécnicos que creaban miles de figuras en el aire de diferentes colores.

Disfrutaba ver más a Kagome divertida que el haciendo el ridículo.

-¡MÁS ALTO!-Gritó Kagome entusiasmada mientras los dos levantaban la luz de véngala y luego reían como si fueran niños de ocho años. Ella se sentó en la banqueta mientras veía como el jugaba solo con los cohetes y creaba figuras irreales en el aire con esas luces de véngales-Eres un niño-Dijo ella burlesca mientras el se acercaba a Kagome cuando la luz de véngala se acababa-

Con su corazón acelerado y la sangre fluyendo sobre su cuerpo de manera rápida y frenética el se acerco con indecisión sobre Kagome. Le demostró que más que un niño que no había tenido diversión en su infancia, era un hombre con más experiencia en el tema del amor que se divertía ahora entre sabanas y con cuerpos femeninos desnudos a su alrededor.

Posiblemente ella jamás se imaginaria que clases de cosas el habría hecho, pero no iba a decirle esas cosas ya que no deseaba hacerla sentir mal.

Lo que ambos estaban sintiendo en su corazón no se podría escribir en una hoja con una pluma, porque con el tiempo eso se iba a borrar. El iba a describir lo que estaba sintiendo de una manera que solamente ella pudiera recordarlo.

El se creaba ilusas ideas que posiblemente no eran realidad; Ella se creaba ilusas memorias que jamás iba a olvidar.

-¿Cómo voy?-Preguntó el con más seriedad en su voz y en sus actos, ella no entendió esa pregunta y le hizo entender que no había entendido por medio de su rostro. Un rostro que mostraba confusión-¿Te gusto, te agrado o me quieres?-Preguntó de manera directa mientras ella hacia una mueca divertida con sus mejillas coloradas-

-No tan mal como creí-Respondió ella de manera directa mientras trataba de hacerse para atrás simplemente para no tener tan cerca el rostro de Inuyasha sobre su rostro. Pero el se encargo de acortar esa distancia, beso nuevamente a Kagome y le transmitió cosas que no le había transmitido a alguna mujer. Le envió cosas que el estaba sintiendo, su nerviosismo hizo mover su lengua y su boca de manera torpe y lenta. Ella parecía menos nerviosa y más experta-

Besarse bajo la noche con ningún sonido que rompiera su mundo romántico, era la primer acción que ellos dos podían hacer con sus labios. Cuando se separo de ella sus mejillas se sonrojaron, y ella continuo sonriendo.

-Inuyasha...-Dijo ella mientras el se sentaba a su lado, la distancia que había entre sus hombros era nula, y ella puso su mano libre y el agarro la mano de Kagome. Sus dedos cubrieron los huecos que existían entre los dedos de Kagome, ella estaba nerviosa. ¿Por qué el era más lindo con ella? No lo entendía, dudaba de que en verdad estuviera enamorado pero el no era del tipo que podía cumplir los caprichos de cualquier novia, o mejor dicho las mujeres que el frecuentaba no eran del tipo que actuaran de manera inmaduro-¿Por qué eres tan mujeriego? ¿Qué ganabas?-Preguntó ella mientras veía las llantas del carro-

-¿Qué podía hacer, baby? Tu no existías para mi...-Dijo el mezclando su japonés con una palabra en inglés, ella sonrió mientras movía su pierna de manera nerviosa-Nah, así somos los hombres Kagome...-Dijo el de nuevo mientras ella fruncía su entrecejo sin entender lo que el decía-Entre más tengamos más felices somos ¡Y joto el que no es así! Pero en donde sea todos los hombres son iguales, ¡Mentira eso de que uno de ocho es diferente!-Volvió a hablar mientras ponía al sexo masculino como si fueran un par de bestias-

-Me disculpas pero nadie es como tu-Dijo ella mientras el la veía con molestia-Acéptalo tu tenías sexo cada dos veces al día-El formo una sonrisa nerviosa mientras ella se sorprendía-¿Tenías más? ¡Que asco! NO QUIERO SABER, NO QUIERO SABER-Dijo ella de manera histérica mientras se soltaba del agarre de Inuyasha y cubría sus orejas con sus manos-

-¡Hey, hey! Me estas ofendiendo... ¿Y que onda contigo? ¡Ya ni las protagonistas de novelas, caricaturas lo que sea son vírgenes! Ya casi tienes ochenta años y sigues siendo virgen ¿Qué pedo? Traes contigo un cinto de castidad ¿O qué?-Dijo el de manera arrogante y burlesca mientras Kagome se giraba para verlo y le sacaba la lengua-

-¡No! Solamente lo hiciste por tu nombre y apellido-Dijo ella mientras fingía que estaba dolida. No se sentía incomoda al demostrarle su lado estúpido, en cambio Hojo solamente conocía su lado 'normal'. Y cuando conoció un poco su carácter verdadero le dijo miles de cosas, sonrió mientras luego fingía que estaba molesta. ¡Que tonta casi le regalaba una sonrisa a Mr. Inuyasha Arrogante!-

-Hey aunque yo no fuera rico...Créeme al menos cobraría por hacerlas sentir placer-Kagome simplemente se giro para no verlo a los ojos. ¡Ella hubiera pagado por poder estar con el! Y se sintió disgustada ante el hecho de que estaba dispuesta a pagarle, y entonces se giro para seguir peleando con Inuyasha:-Y tú serías una de ellas-Dijo el mientras ella se quedaba sin saber que decir-

-Si soy virgen no es porque no pueda, es porque no quiero...Créeme si yo fuera como tus _amigas_ yo no estuviera platicando contigo-Dijo ella remarcando esa palabra con un poco de celos; Inuyasha simplemente sonrió con arrogancia, satisfecho con la idea de que al menos Kagome sentía celos ante la idea de que el tenía recuerdos de aquellas 'amigas'-

-¡Ugh! No hay nada peor que una mujer celosa-Dijo mientras Kagome golpeaba con su cuerpo el cuerpo de Inuyasha y el río para abrazarla y soplarle un poco sobre su oreja haciendo que ella sintiera escalofríos-Kagome, quiero que...me ayudes en los negocios...-Kagome dejo de reírse para ver a Inuyasha de manera seria. Odiaba el rostro serio de Inuyasha-¡Ha! Todavía no...-Dijo el mientras formaba una sonrisa y luego dejaba de sonreír para mirar a Kagome de manera seria-Pero me gustaría ser empresario...Y entonces...-Kagome puso su mano sobre el mentón de Inuyasha para atraerlo hacia ella un poco-

-Podríamos destruir más empresas y ganar más dinero...-Habló Kagome de manera seria mientras Inuyasha se reía y entonces ella lo miraba de manera seria-

-¿Sin compasión?-Preguntó Inuyasha mientras ella sonreía-Sin compasión yo seré mejor que Sesshoumaru...-Dijo de manera seria Inuyasha mientras Kagome notaba como el estaba hablando de manera diferente-¿Quieres ir a mi casa de campo este fin de semana? Podemos irnos mañana en la mañana, yo paso por ti...-Dijo el con una sonrisa mientras ella asentía-¡Vamos a divertirnos al cien!-Dijo el aun más entusiasmado, Kagome sonrió-

Ella quería verlo contento y sin esa sonrisa falsa que a veces el le daba.

-¡Nos vamos a divertir!-Dijo ella imaginándose la casa de campo mientras comenzaba a sonreír como si deseara que ya fuera el día siguiente-

-Claro soy el rey de la diversión-Kagome roló sus ojos cuando Inuyasha dijo eso con arrogancia-

Bajo esa noche con estrellas y ninguna luz de neón los dos estaban intercambiando palabras y riendo.

**--**

La casa de campo de Inuyasha era todo menos una casa de campo, era más bien una grande mansión rodeada en el bosque. Todo lo que rodeaba esa grande mansión era verde, no sabía que tan grande era el terreno pero de seguro estaba bien cuidado. Les abrieron las puertas de la entrada e Inuyasha acelero mientras aventaba con las llantas de su carro un poco de lodo. Kagome llevaba una falda de mezclilla, con una camiseta que decía un 70's fans holgada y con colores de discoteca y figuras de tetris, llevaba tenis ya que no era muy adecuado andar en tacones pisando tierra.

El dejo el carro en la entrada notando como una sirvienta le abría la puerta principal, los dos bajaron e Inuyasha le dijo que las maletas las sacaran y las llevaran a los cuartos. El sentía que eran dos enamorados en una luna de miel, Kagome sentía que era un viaje escolar.

Bajo del carro para seguir a Inuyasha, en el camino Inuyasha había cantado algo de Britney Spears pensando que ella había estado dormida. Ella se burlo un poco de Inuyasha mientras el fingía que no escuchaba y la ignoraba diciéndole donde iba a estar su cuarto. No iba a haber sirvientes en la mansión, todos iban a irse en cuanto Inuyasha llegara, ósea que todos ya se estaban yendo menos los tres de seguridad que estaban en una casilla lejos de la casa.

-Y este es tu cuarto-Dijo Inuyasha mientras Kagome veía sus maletas o mejor dicho sus dos mochilas, ella asintió mientras el decía que su cuarto era el de enfrente-¿Y que hacemos?-Preguntó Inuyasha mientras Kagome simplemente se encogía de hombros-

-Tengo hambre, iré por algo de comer...Ve pensando que podemos hacer Einstein-Dijo Kagome mientras iba a buscar la cocina, Inuyasha sonrió mientras iba al sótano de la casa. Kagome preparo dos sándwiches, y llevo dos refrescos. Al pasar por la sala pudo ver por la ventana como estaba Inuyasha subiendo algo a un árbol y luego salía agua de seguro era una manguera y el agua caída en forma de cascada a una pequeña alberca inflable. Sonrió mientras salía y le aventaba un refresco a Inuyasha y dejaba su sándwich encima de una mesa que el había colocado. Ella sonrió y subió apresurada a su cuarto para cambiarse Inuyasha la iba siguiendo haciendo que Kagome gritara para que el no la atrapara. Pero desgraciadamente el la atrapo y le pego una nalgada haciendo que Kagome riera-

Ella salió del cuarto usando un traje de baño, no era una bikini era con un short de surf. La verdad es que jamás había comprado bikinis, siempre que iba a la playa iba con la parte de arriba de un bikini y con un short playero. No iba mucho a la playa y es por eso que no compraba muchos trajes de baño, llego viendo como Inuyasha estaba comiendo el sándwich. Ella se comió su sándwich y el bebió del refresco divertido.

-¡No puede ser! Pensé que ibas a usar algo más sexy-Dijo el quejándose mientras Kagome rolaba sus ojos-

Dentro de esa alberca la cual apenas se estaba llenando de agua había un par de juguetes. De seguro el había traído a un par de amigos y se habían divertido con eso, sonrió mientras se apresuraba a acabarse el sándwich no se imaginaba a Inuyasha divirtiéndose como si fuera niño chiquito. A Inuyasha le quedaba esa diversión de estrella de rock and roll.

-Kagome mira esto-Dijo mientras comenzaba a hacer fuerza en sus brazos y eso hacía que sus pechos se movieran, Kagome frunció su entrecejo y evito escupir el refresco que estaba tomando-

-¡Hahahaha! Eso es lo más gay que haya visto-Dijo ella mientras el se metía a la piscina y agarraba la manguera para mojar a Kagome, ella simplemente fingió un grito medio gay-

-¡Arg! Ya me moje-Dijo ella mientras cruzaba sus brazos y miraba con molestia a Inuyasha-

-¡Wow! Y eso que solamente me estas viendo, no quiero imaginarme que te pase cuando este haciendo otra cosa...-El era el hombre con la mente más sucia de todo el planeta, Kagome formo una mueca de asco mientras luego reía. Odiaba admitirlo pero el si sabía usar los albures, era demasiado bueno en eso-

-Para tu información tu me mojaste con el agua de la manguera-Dijo ella haciendo que acabara la magia de esa broma obscena de Inuyasha-

-Aburrida...-Dijo el mientras le sacaba la lengua a Kagome-

No era la alberca más grande, era de esas albercas inflables que ni podías nadar. Ella estaba con su cabello hecho un desastre y debajo del sol, no estaba usando lentes o maquillajes. Era ella en versión natural. El estaba mojándola con la manguera esperando que ella se enojara.

-¡Mojada!-Decía el mientras ella rolaba sus ojos. Cada vez que el decía eso, era porque sacaba la manguera del agua y la mojaba a ella, ¿Acaso el jamás se había divertido como niño con retraso mental? ¡Todos los niños alguna vez jugaban con agua! Duh, nadie creía que el agua se fuera a acabar y es por eso que la gente juega con el agua-

-¡YA!-Grito ella harta de tener que sentir el agua en sus ojos, pateo a Inuyasha por debajo del agua mientras el hacia una mueca de dolor y ella sonreía-

Ella agarro una pelota de tamaño normal mientras comenzaba a jugar con ella, Inuyasha se puso celoso y se la trato de quitar.

-¿Duele verdad?-Dijo ella refiriéndose al hecho de que dolía ver como la otra persona se divertía y tu simplemente veías con cara de amargado su diversión-No me la vas a quitar, no lo harás-Dijo ella retándolo con sus burlas y sus palabras mientras abrazaba la pelota y le daba la espalda para caer en la alberca. En ese momento todo su cuerpo estaba dentro del agua, su rostro estaba mirando hacia un lado e Inuyasha simplemente sonrió con maldad y le desanudo un poco la parte de su bikini y luego le robo la pelota, ella se sentó mientras le aventaba agua a Inuyasha riendo-

Cuando Kagome hizo un movimiento brusco (ya que Inuyasha la estaba provocando) el abrió sus ojos y miró los pechos de Kagome, el bikini se le había caído...Su cabello no alcanzaba a cubrir sus pechos o mejor dicho esa parte no alcanzaba a cubrir sus pechos. Sus pechos que eran copa B estaban expuestos e Inuyasha estaba viéndolos como si jamás hubiera visto algunos senos.

-¡TE ODIO!-Gritó mientras se giraba y cubría sus pechos avergonzada. El era la última persona que ella deseaba que viera sus pechos, se sonrojo, se molesto y deseo golpear a Inuyasha-¿Las viste?-Inuyasha simplemente trato de no reírse, para el ver senos era como ver televisión a las seis de la mañana. Había visto tantos senos, pero todos eran grandes y bien colocados. Pero jamás había visto senos como los de Kagome, sentía que estaba viendo los de una niña de secundaria, los senos de Kagome no eran tan grandes, eran pequeños y posiblemente abarcaban la mano de una mujer pero para su mano eran demasiados pequeños-

-Si...-Kagome se hizo un nudo en el bikini para que no se le volviera a desanudar y el sonrió-

-¡Ugh! ¿Y no pudiste mentir y decir que no? ¿De cuando acá dices la verdad?-Dijo Kagome exaltada mientras se giraba y veía a Inuyasha un poco molesta-¡De seguro me trajiste aquí para humillarme!-Dijo de nuevo mientras comenzaba a hablar y cubría sus pechos con eso. Se levanto para salir de la piscina pero Inuyasha la detuvo, ella logro sentir el pecho húmedo de Inuyasha y se separo de manera instantánea-¡Y la forma en que los viste! Ugh, ya se que no son grandes...-Dijo de nuevo de manera histérica-Pero van a crecer-O con eso se engañaba Kagome-Deja de reírte-Se quejo ella mientras se soltaba de Inuyasha y le bajaba el pantalón haciendo que el se sintiera avergonzado-¡Eso si _no_ va a crecer!-Se burló Kagome notando como el mostraba un grande sonrojo y gritaba como si fuera mujer-HAHAHAHAHAHAH-Se burló ella mientras Inuyasha se subía rápido el short-

-No esta inspirado...-Dijo el mientras Kagome hacia una mueca y luego entendía la parte sucia en que el había dicho eso-

-Ugh-Se quejo ella mientras se giraba para ver como el se bajaba de nuevo su short, cuando Kagome se giro para verlo el levanto sus manos y Kagome grito de nuevo-¡Inuyasha!-Se volvió a quejar Kagome mientras el reía, era tan divertido molestar a una virgen-

-De acuerdo ya puedes voltear-Dijo el con normalidad mientras ella se giraba y el de nuevo expandía sus manos y le enseñaba sus partes intimas a Kagome; Kagome de nuevo grito, se giro y cubrió sus ojos-¡HAHAHAHAHA!-Gritó el riéndose mientras se subía su short y se reía haciendo que Kagome se girara de nuevo molesta-

-Que asco ve a lavarte las manos-Dijo Kagome mientras el levantaba su ceja-

-Hey tu también te tocaste tus 'queriendo ser senos' y yo no dije nada-Dijo el mientras ella se sentaba de nuevo y agarraba la manguera para mojar un poco a Inuyasha; Inuyasha se resbalo y cayo fuera de la alberca golpeándose la espalda con el suelo y gruñendo del dolor. Al parecer el agua le había entrado a la nariz a Inuyasha. Kagome se rio con maldad mientras Inuyasha trataba de decir que eso no dolía-

-¿Te dolió?-Preguntó Kagome fingiendo que no se quería reír. El hizo una mueca de total desagrado y de repulsión ante su pregunta y trato de levantarse pero solamente formo más dolor en su rostro, Kagome se preocupo-¡Oh, enserio te dolió!-Dijo ella más preocupada mientras el guardaba silencio ante el dolor que estaba sintiendo en su espalda-¿Qué hago, qué hago, qué hago?-Repitió Kagome casi entrando en pánico-¡Descuida vas a poder caminar!-Dijo de nuevo mientras salía para ayudar a Inuyasha-

-Kagome...Ayúdame...-Se quejo Inuyasha como si estuviera al borde de la muerte-

Ella lo ayudo a levantarse pero eso solamente aumento el dolor en Inuyasha.

Al menos Inuyasha no iba a entrar a su habitación en la noche para utilizar sus encantos masculinos y tratar de hacerla sentir más mujer de lo que ya era.

Lo ayudo a subir con cuidado las escaleras, aunque era difícil pues el era un hombre, era más alto y por ende era más pesado. Lo llevo a su habitación una tarea difícil y lo hizo que el se acostara con cuidado, después ella bajo por hielos y cuando el estuvo solo en el cuarto. El comenzó a reírse.

El era tan cínico que ni sentía lastima de que Kagome estaba preocupada. Le gustaba verla preocupada y más cuando era el causante de su preocupación, tal vez el era malo y egoísta pero si no hacía eso entonces no podría pasar la noche con Kagome. ¡Oh, si! El tenía esas ideas de cómo hacer sentir más culpa a Kagome y con eso iba a conseguir grandes cosas. Posiblemente no la virginidad de Kagome pero si iba a conseguir cariño.

Apago su celular y se acostó en la cama boca abajo para hacerle entender a Kagome que estaba sufriendo. Y aprendió a fingir los quejidos.

Kagome llegó con un par de hielos envueltos en un trapo.

Ella le coloco los hielos en donde el decía que le dolía. Era temprano como para un accidente, pero así de mala era la suerte de Inuyasha fue lo que pensó ella. Inocentemente siendo jugada por el rey de los juegos.

-Lo siento Inuyasha, pensé que era divertido pero... ¡Tu también tuviste la culpa!-Dijo ella mientras el continuaba quejándose con sonidos que a ella le hacían reír un poco-¿Te sientes mejor? Es todo lo que se sobre cuidar lisiados, ¡Oh, no te preocupes no quedaras invalido! Mueve tu pie-El obedeció y luego volvió a quejarse, debajo de la almohada su rostro estaba sonriendo. Kagome le levanto la camiseta un poco ya que estaba húmeda y continuo poniéndole los hielos encima de la cadera o al menos donde el sentía dolor-¿Vez? Eso demuestra que no estas invalido-Dijo ella más tranquila mientras veía como la piel de Inuyasha estaba un poco rojiza-Pero te va a quedar un grande morete...-Volvió a decir mientras el trataba de no quejarse. Dolía el golpe, pero le gustaba más que Kagome le pusiera atención-

-Con cuidado...-Habló el mientras ella continuaba poniéndole hielo-

El se estaba enamorando más, ya no le gustaba Kagome como antes esta vez le gustaba más. Se sentía cómodo e incomodo únicamente con ella, se sorprendía de que sus ojos solamente la siguieran a ella, ya no existían las otras chicas. Y no le desagradaba escuchar esos regaños que ella le daba.

Después de todo dejo las drogas porque el se dijo a si mismo 'detente' no lo hizo por Kagome o por su familia, lo hizo porque ella lo hizo reaccionar con su forma indiferente de importarle. ¿Qué más podría hacer? Algo dolía y no era su espalda, el peso en sus hombros era muy pesado. No se sentía digno de ella, trato de no sentir eso o mejor dicho de pensarlo; Continuo sintiendo las manos de Kagome sobre su espalda.

Y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido.

**--**

No se había movido del baño de Inuyasha viendo como el dormía de manera desordenada. Tenía la puerta abierta para verlo mejor, estaba fumando en el baño. Era un hábito nuevo que estaba adaptando más a ella, expulsaba el humo como si no fuera tóxico. Ensuciando aun más sus pulmones sin sentir culpa, esa era la forma en que un fumador se sentía.

Sus dedos detenían el cigarro, tiró la ceniza en el cenicero y observo la lenta respiración de Inuyasha. No parpadeo por breves segundos, y cuando parpadeo fue porque el humo del cigarro entro de manera molesta en sus ojos. Movió un poco los dedos de sus pies ya que estos parecían entumidos. Miró la hora que era, las dos de la tarde...Continuo fumando sin importarle si tenía hambre, en silencio y viéndolo.

De seguro nadie había cuidado de el, lo máximo que debieron de haber cuidado de el fue cuando el se drogaba o llegaba totalmente ebrio a casa. Formo una lúgubre sonrisa para ser mujer, no, ni siquiera cuando estaba ebrio a el lo cuidaban. Expulso el humo sintiéndose filosófica y comprensiva de la vida salvaje y nocturna de Inuyasha. A el lo cuidaba alguien sumamente poderoso como Dios. No sabía mucho de las drogas, mentía sabía un poco de ellas... ¿Cuántos cigarros de marihuana el había fumado? ¿Cuánta cocaína había inhalado? ¿Alguna vez se había inyectado heroína? ¿Había consumido ácido? Deseaba saber y al mismo tiempo no deseaba. Continúo fumando tirando la ceniza de vez en vez. ¿Por qué hasta ahora le importaba eso?

No lo sabía. Y no lo planeaba descubrir.

Cerro sus ojos por un segundo y pudo imaginarse a Inuyasha con Nidia consumiendo los dos un poco de cocaína, sus cuerpos elevados con energía provocada por la droga que mataba tus neuronas como si un guerrero estuviera disparándoles desde algún punto. Las pastillas de colores o con marcas impresas en ellas, incluso también pudo imaginar palabras sucias que Nidia e Inuyasha pudieron haberse dicho, se imagino el cuerpo desnudo de Inuyasha paseándose por ese lugar mientras reía sin sonido ya que solamente veía las siluetas moverse. Y en su imaginación Inuyasha le preparaba la droga a Nidia.

Abrió sus ojos y noto como el cigarro tenía mucha ceniza. La tiró dentro del cenicero, sintió celos de pensar que Nidia había visto miles de veces el cuerpo desnudo de Inuyasha. Ella deseaba ser la única en poder ver el cuerpo desnudo de Inuyasha pero no lo creía poder admitir con palabras. El posiblemente era el hijo producido por odio y amor. Era un libro difícil de leer o posiblemente violento con su contexto. Se levanto y dejo el cenicero en el suelo, se acerco al cuerpo de Inuyasha y sin darse cuenta beso la espalda de Inuyasha. Se separo de la piel suave de Inuyasha y salió del cuarto.

Cuando Inuyasha despertó el supo que ella se había quedado con el, el aroma de cigarros que ella había comprado se había impregnado en su cuerpo. Lucky strike. Esa era la marca favorita de Kagome. Lo aprendió fácilmente ya que cuando ella sonreía ella consumía de esos cigarros. El aroma a cigarro le provoco un grato sentir en su cuerpo, y de hecho aun podía ver el humo de ese cigarro al terminarse de consumir.

-¡KAGOME!-Gritó su nombre varios minutos antes de ver a la muchacha abrir la puerta con desesperación. Con su cuerpo envuelto en una toalla demostrando que aun llevaba puesto su sostén y posiblemente su calzón. Ella se veía un poco húmeda-

-¿Qué? ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Te sientes mal?-Preguntó ella de manera desesperada mientras entraba al cuarto y se acercaba a Inuyasha-

-El humo del cigarro que dejaste me molesta-Dijo el de manera normal e infantil, Kagome asintió y fue a quitarle el cenicero agachándose un poco y demostrándole o mejor dicho enseñándole ante ese movimiento sus piernas. Inuyasha movió su cabeza de forma en que pudiera ver más lo que esa toalla escondía-

Ella se incorporo, tiro las cenizas y la colilla dentro del excusado y entonces regreso para ver a Inuyasha con una sonrisa. El todavía no sentía culpa de ver ese cuerpo muy húmedo pasearse por su casa como si no se fuera a enfermar.

-Kagome, hazme un masaje...-Pidió el como si fuera un niño chiquito mientras ella se acercaba y dejaba el cenicero en el suelo. Se acercó a Inuyasha y en cuanto puso sus manos tibias sobre la espalda de Inuyasha el hizo algo...Jalo su cuerpo con sus manos las cuales estaban puestas en las muñecas de Kagome y la tiro a la cama con mucha facilidad, ni ella supo como el lograba hacer eso. El puso su cuerpo encima del de Kagome y la beso de manera profunda, mariposas o murciélagos volaron en su estomago. El cabello húmedo de Kagome sobre su cama, su respiración ya casi entrecortada podía sentir muchas cosas sin tener sus ojos abiertos-

Ella no podía decir mucho pero si confesaba que estaba sintiendo lo que el le provocaba.

Con la lengua de Inuyasha dentro de su boca, y con su mano tocando su pecho, ella lo empujo para tirarlo por la cama. Aunque su fuerza no era tan grande como la de Inuyasha no era una debilucha.

-¡Ugh! Eres horrible yo siendo tu esclava y tu...Argg-Dijo ella molesta mientras se levantaba para comenzar a retirarse del cuarto de Inuyasha, el la sujeto de la muñeca y ella trato de zafarse pero jamás se compararía la fuerza de un hombre con la de una mujer. Así que por primera vez Inuyasha pudo tener esa jugada a su favor. Los silencios pueden ser incómodos, pero ese no era incomodo. Los ojos dorados estaban devorando a los ojos cafés. Una guerra de visión profunda se creo en ese momento, ella estaba respirando de manera agitada y el estaba respirando como si ella ya casi no le afectara; Se equivocaron si creyeron que ella _no_ le afectaba, ella le afectaba tanto como cuando una novia pisa popo en el día de su boda. Le afectaba como esa mancha de vino tinto en un vestido blanco-¡Déjame, tengo que irme a bañar!-Volvió a decir mientras agitaba su brazo, tratando de manera inútil de romper ese agarre-

-A las doce ven a mi habitación-Y con decir eso soltó su muñeca haciendo que ella pudiera irse a bañar o a hacer lo que ella quisiera hacer. Pero antes de que ella desapareciera y cruzara esa puerta el tomo aire para disparar algo así, con seguridad y su mano temblando el dijo esto:-Y si no vienes yo iré por ti-Ella simplemente sintió escalofríos en su espalda, una extraña sensación en su columna vertebral, su sangre en ese momento viajaba por sus venas con mucha rapidez. Una rapidez que ella casi no resistía-

El dejo que ella se fuera con una sonrisa en sus labios. Ahora podía asegurar que le gustaba el sabor de esos besos sabor a cigarro. Continúo sonriendo como si no hubiera un mañana...

**CONTINUARÁ.**

**N/A:**

Baby, this party can get hardcore. So just like me.

YAY!! NADA QUE HACERRRRRR.RAWRR.

Yay! ya pronto tendre el carro.

"_Píntame tu amor en mi corazón"_

By:willnira.


	31. stars fall

**El rey dice...**

_Notas previas:_

Festeja ruidosamente, bébelo todo.

**Órden 31: stars fall.**

Las estrellas caen.

"_Adicciones adictas"_

El esparcía su amor como el veneno y ella estaba infectando su corazón con ese amor que el transmitía de manera enfermiza. ¿Quién iba a decir que Inuyasha lloraba? ¿Quién iba a decir que Inuyasha se podría enamorar?

Ese Inuyasha que salía a los clubs nocturnos y que con mirar los senos o las piernas de las mujeres se las llevaba a la cama con solo decir su nombre. Definitivamente nadie lo creería e incluso en la escuela apostaban por cuanto tiempo la relación de Kagome y de Inuyasha iba a durar. O incluso también apostaban por como iban a romper. Y muchos apostaron por infidelidad; Pero los que ellos no sabían era que Kagome hacía latir con mucha fuerza el corazón de Inuyasha. Un corazón retorcido que poco a poco se llenaba de sentimientos llenos de extrañas sensaciones.

La sangre corría con fuerza ante cada 'tic tac' que escuchaba del reloj. La luz estaba encendida. Kagome llevaba cuatro cigarros y dos cervezas, faltaban diez minutos para la media noche y eso la estaba torturando, cerrar la puerta con seguro iba a ser lo más lógico pero estaba segura de que el tenía llaves de todas las puertas y es por eso que no la cerraba. Un cigarro más se sumaba a su espera con el último trago de su segunda cerveza. Dos latas vacías y un cenicero con colillas arrugadas eran sus acompañantes para la media noche.

Los minutos disminuían y cada vez era menos tiempo, trono sus dedos hasta que dejo de escuchar el 'tic' en su último dedo. Su cuarto cigarro termino en el cenicero la colilla arrugada de la presión que ella ejerció en el para lograr apagarlo. Miró al reloj notando que ahora eran cinco minutos para la media noche. Sintió que le faltaba aire y eso no era de su agrado. Era Inuyasha así que podía esperar una noche de mucha pasión. Se imagino a Inuyasha desnudo y en cuanto trato de ver en su mente de cintura hacia abajo comenzó a toser. Agarro la primera cerveza y la movió cerca de su oído para saber si aun había un poco del líquido amarillo que muchos adolescentes desearían tener, pero desgraciadamente no había ya cerveza dentro de esa lata. Rasco un poco su cabeza y pensó en una forma de decirle que no iba a haber una noche de pasión.

Encendió otro cigarrillo. Pero se harto de sentir la nicotina en su boca así que apago el cigarro casi nuevo. Estaba sentada con la misma ropa que había usado en todo el día, no tenía sueño y aunque tuviera no podría dormir.

Desearía negar que no le gustaba Inuyasha pero sería como ignorar que esas palabras bellas que Inuyasha le decía el jamás las había dicho y de seguro lo haría sufrir. Soltó un suspiro lleno de melancolía. ¿De cuando acá le interesaba si Inuyasha sufría o no? No sabía pero ese odio solamente era amor disfrazado de desagrado con juzgamientos y rumores.

11:59 PM.

Un minuto. Tomo aire y lo contuvo por breves segundos, los segundos eran eternos y cuando miraba al reloj notaba que todavía era esa misma hora. Una parte de ella deseaba que fueran las doce para así poderle explicar que no iban a hacer nada, pero otra parte de ella no deseaba porque estaba segura de que el no iba a entender que aunque Inuyasha le gustaba el iba a querer forzarse en ella. Se sentía bien ser el tesoro de alguien.

Apretó su puño y levanto su vista viendo que ya eran las doce. Su estomago sintió lo mismo que sentían las personas al estar en un juego mecánico que de repente baja violentamente y vuelve a subir.

No se escuchaban pasos lo que era bueno.

12:02 AM.

Soltó un suspiro lleno de emoción o tal vez fue decepción ya que Inuyasha no fue a su habitación pero era muy tempano para cantar victoria; Encendió un cigarro mientras veía como la puerta se abría y entraba un Inuyasha desesperado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó mientras veía las cervezas y los cigarros que estaban ya utilizados. El simplemente suspiro como si fueran a hacer algo normal y tomo a Kagome de la mano para levantarla y llevarla a la fuerza a su cuarto. Ella trato de resistirse pero fue esa mirada gentil y esa sonrisa que movió su ya intoxicado corazón y la hizo _ceder_. Por una vez más ceder ante los encantos de Inuyasha-

En cuanto Inuyasha abrió la puerta ella no pudo describir lo que sintió. Pero imagino que el seguir a la persona que hace latir con violencia tu corazón en medio de la noche, agregando que esa persona tiene un encanto muy masculino y esas feromonas que lo hacen atraer a muchas mujeres hacia el, pues los únicos pensamientos que se vendrían a la mente de las personas sería el acto de amor. El corazón virgen latiendo con fuerza y la sonrisa desinteresada del apuesto muchacho, el abrir la puerta fue algo rápido y entonces ella trato de no hacer temblar su mano y transmitirle que estaba demasiado nerviosa.

Pero el sintió que ella trataba muy fuerte de no temblar, y posiblemente el no lo aseguraba pero posiblemente ella mordía sus labios. Sonrió mientras notaba como ella se dejaba mover con facilidad cerrando sus ojos y apretando sus labios esperando recibir un beso.

-¿Qué haces?-Preguntó el mientras ella abría sus ojos; El ambiente romántico que ella trato de poner entre los dos había desaparecido gracias a el-Ven...-Dijo mientras caminaba hacia su balcón, el se acerco para tomar ese cigarrillo que había encendido, inhalo de el y se agacho hacia el mirador de su telescopio para fijar un punto-Listo, no, espera...-El estaba moviéndole a algo, mientras ella observaba cruzada de brazos como el utilizaba ese telescopio-

¡Que los rayos le partieran la cabeza en ese jodido instante! Inuyasha utilizando un telescopio. Ese rico bastardo de seguro se lo enviaron de regalo de cumpleaños de la NASA.

-Rápido-Dijo el mientras le daba espacio para que viera lo que el vio; Ella se acerco mientras soltaba un suspiro. Quien iba a decir que Inuyasha era un freak del espacio, evito reírse mientras observaba con un ojo lo que pasaba en el espacio-

-¡No mames! Estoy viendo las estrellas...-Dijo Kagome mientras el solamente aumentaba su ego con eso. Kagome estaba observando las estrellas e Inuyasha estaba fumando, no había notado que Inuyasha estaba escuchando _'the White stripes' _¿Qué mejor forma de observar el espacio con esa canción? Sin darse cuenta su pie izquierdo estaba taconeando al ritmo de la música-

Escucho como Inuyasha estaba bebiendo una cerveza y ella continuaba observando el espacio con el telescopio.

-And I'm talking to myself at night because I can't forget-Cantaba Inuyasha mientras continuaba fumando, sin un poco de desesperación; ¿Estaba mal que ella hubiera pensado que Inuyasha solamente pensaba en el sexo?-

-Es...hermoso-Dijo Kagome mientras se separaba y notaba como Inuyasha expulsaba el humo y luego bebía de la cerveza-¡Me gustaría tener una estrella!-Dijo ella mientras a el lo hacía sonreír como si su deseo fuera sencillo de complacer-

-Kagome-Dijo el mientras dejaba el cigarro sobre el cenicero y metía su mano dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón. Un hombre necesitaba tener las cosas en los bolsillos de su pantalón porque si no perdían las cosas. Ella le quito su cerveza y bebió de ella manteniendo el contacto visual con Inuyasha, el sonrió mientras sacaba una cajita negra. Kagome dejo caer la botella de vidrio, la cerveza se esparció por todo el suelo. La sangre se esparció aun más rápido por su cuerpo-

Ella tenía su mente en blanco, enfrente de ella estaba Inuyasha sosteniendo esa cajita negra con una sonrisa. A pesar de oler a cigarro a ella no le desagrado, Inuyasha olía a puta. El cigarro mezclado con la cerveza y aun así manteniendo el aroma de su colonia. Los tres aromas se mezclaban y si lo pensabas era a lo que olía una puta después de haber terminado su trabajo. Sus pies descalzos tuvieron contacto con la cerveza fría de Inuyasha, aun hacia eco el sonido de la botella al momento de tocar el suelo.

El no se hinco o le pidió su mano, el solamente abrió la cajita y dejo a Kagome con un rostro lleno de sorpresa. El saco con arrogancia el collar con un dije en forma de estrella, la estrella estaba llena de pequeños diamantes y al parecer era de oro blanco.

-¿Ta da?-Dijo el como si hubiera hecho algún truco de magia, ella simplemente sonrió y el procedió a ponerle el collar sobre su cuello-_I put a star on your neck-_Su inglés era tan pésimo que ella se burlo de el, pero el parecía desinteresado ante su burla. Sus manos tocaron su cuello con cuidado. Aun persistían esas marcas que el había colocado con su boca, ella continuaba oliendo a manzana. Acercó su nariz a su cuello y aspiro el aroma que ella trasmitía como el mismo veneno, sus ojos se oscurecieron y sintió todo el impacto que ella provocaba de manera seductora en su entrepierna-

Separo un poco su cintura de la espalda de Kagome, y más que mirar el cuello de Kagome a como ella creía que lo observaba el estaba enviándole un 'tranquilo, compañero, tranquilo' a su pene. Es por eso que los hombres y las mujeres jamás son iguales, porque una mujer puede creer que el esta haciendo alguna cosa tierna cuando no los estas viendo pero en realidad ellos solamente piensan en su pene, senos y otras cosas.

Una mujer era un ser aun más superior que un hombre. Comprobado por la secretaria de gobernación pública.

Razones por las que una mujer es mejor que un hombre:

1. Razonamiento. El razonamiento podía ser de dos formas: _emocional y lógico,_ los dos totalmente diferentes. El razonamiento emocional las mujeres lo podían interpretar con facilidad, la vida de una mujer era un campo de batalla desde el momento en que se levantaba hasta el momento en que se acostaba. Una mujer siempre estaba a la defensiva incluso con sus amigas, razonaban lo que podía afectar a sus enemigas si decían cierto comentario. Cabe en cuenta que la mayoría de las mujeres siempre quiere ser la más hermosa, etc. Sin importarles si aplastan de manera despiadada a sus propias amigas. ¿Lógico? La lógica era todo lo que una mujer necesitaba para conquistar a un hombre. El hombre simplemente razonaba de manera insensata, si no les afectaba entonces estaba perfecto. Punto para las mujeres.

2. Formalidades. ¿Qué es esto? Son simplemente las formalidades que una mujer necesita para vivir. A una mujer si no le cae bien la vecina o alguna empleada jamás lo dirá, simplemente se reunirá con sus amigas y la insultaran hasta sentirse satisfechas pero cuando esa mujer es necesaria para su vida, ignoraran cordialmente la rivalidad y se utilizaran mutuamente. Después de una copa y de 'compartir' situaciones con la otra mujer se convierten en las mujeres amigas. Un hombre si le cae mal otro hombre presume sus conquistas y se pelean enfrente de todos ignorando sus buenos modales. Punto para los dos. Las mujeres también tienen sus peleas callejeras.

3. Trabajo. ¿Quieres un ascenso? Acuéstate con tu jefe, los hombres feos son débiles ante el sexo casual. Punto para las mujeres. ¡Ah, y las mujeres pueden hacer todo lo que un hombre hace con tacones y sin quejarse! ¿Esposo de presienta?

En fin, hay miles de razones por las que una mujer es más inteligente. Es más manipuladora y si no son tan fuertes como un boxeador no es porque no quieran, es porque las mujeres fingen debilidad para hacer sentir bien a sus hombres, ya que eso les aumenta el autoestima a los hombres.

Ella continuo sintiendo las manos de Inuyasha sobre su cuello y por un momento sintió que el deseaba aplastar su cuello y dejarla sin aire, pero luego descanso al creer que el jamás haría algo así.

-¿Cómo se me ve?-Preguntó Kagome al girarse y enseñarle el collar a Inuyasha, sus mejillas estaban coloradas y al parecer las mejillas de Inuyasha también. No deseaba recibir regalos porque de seguro después el diría algo como "¡A cambio de tu collar, dame tu virginidad!" o un "¡Esa es tu collar Kagome, ahora solo falta tu correa para llevarte a pasear!" agito su cabeza mientras evitaba reírse enfrente de la cara de Inuyasha; La cara de Inuyasha demostrada nerviosismo e inseguridad-

-Bien-¿Cuántos regalos el ya había dado? Esos regalos que muchas mujeres enseñaban en las fiestas y decían un 'Inuyasha' con sus respectivos acentos reales o falsos, Kagome no era tonta y ya había visto en esos programas de chismes sobre celebridades todos los regalos iguales o parecidos que Inuyasha les había regalado a modelos, actrices o cantantes; Sonrió mientras pensaba en lo que ellas le habían dado a Inuyasha a cambio de eso-Kagome...Solo te hare una pregunta-Ella trató de no hacer que su corazón latiera con tanta fuerza pero Inuyasha estaba tomando sus manos como si fueran un par de flores, y sus ojos se veían tan serios como si estuviera a punto de dar una mala noticia-¿Kagome Higurashi me quieres?-Preguntó el con una sonrisa mientras evitaba reírse; El estaba aun más sorprendido por rogarle amor a Kagome-

Ella no supo que contestar, mordió sus labios una vez más y se sintió empalagada ante el aroma de cigarro y de Inuyasha que ella estaba aspirando. El aroma de puta que Inuyasha emanaba se le estaba pegando a su cuerpo como si fuera una calcomanía.

Su corazón aun latía con fuerza. La sangre viajo a sus mejillas estancándose en sus pómulos por varios minutos/segundos. Dejo de morder sus labios, levanto su vista y clavo sus ojos cafés sobre los dorados. Detrás de Inuyasha podía ver la oscuridad que rodeaba esos lugares sin luz que todo lugar tiene, agacho su vista para darse valor y entonces decidió hacer salir a esa Kagome que todos deseaban. Esa Kagome impredecible de la que posiblemente muchos se habían enamorado.

Estiró sus brazos como si fuera a abrazar al mundo, y se paro de puntitas para alcanzar a abrazar completamente a Inuyasha y le murmuro un 'si, te quiero' posiblemente fue una aburrida respuesta envuelta en un susurro pero para Inuyasha fue como la droga que un drogadicto necesita para continuar con su adicción. En su mente esa frase hizo eco. El abrazo de Kagome fue como una forma de que el entendiera de que eso no era un sueño erótico que el estaba teniendo. Sintió una succión en su cuello y luego aparto a Kagome de su cuerpo, si ella continuaba succionando en su cuello...El no solamente sería el Inuyasha freak que le gustaba usar su telescopio.

-Inuyasha-Dijo ella entre ese abrazo de oso, el solamente podría hacerla sentir segura en un abrazo incluso aunque estuvieran en medio de una guerra con un abrazo ella hasta podría creer que nada les pasaría-No me gusta que seas un freak del sistema solar...Eso me paniquea-Dijo ella de manera jovial mientras el continuaba abrazándola, separarla fue como negar que el aceptaba su cariño. ¿Qué era un abrazo? Un abrazo a el no le excitaba, en cambio su Kagome estuviera desnuda y en su cuerpo hubiera crema batida posiblemente si se excitaría pero no estaba excitado. Si se excitada perdería el romance y comenzarían a ser simplemente pensamientos sucios-

-De acuerdo prometo no ser un freak espacial...-Dijo el mientras ella sonreía y lo abrazaba aun más, a veces deseaba abrazarlo tanto hasta dejarlo sin aire pero entonces sería una asesina-¿Cómo te van en tus clases con Miroku?-Preguntó Inuyasha mientras Kagome se separaba de el y tomaba asiento, había olvidado que la cerveza se estaba rezagando en el piso, daba gracias a que no era mucha la que tiro. El fue dentro de su cuarto y saco de su pequeño refrigerador un par de cervezas, Kagome fue por su cajetilla de cigarros y regreso muy rápido. Pudo ver la espalda de Inuyasha perfectamente, era una noche calurosa y suponía que por eso Inuyasha se había quitado su camiseta. En su espalda había un morete y su cabello negro y corto cubría débilmente su cuello. Se sentó a su lado y acepto la cerveza que el le ofrecía-

Hubo un silencio. El sonido de los insectos era lo único que ellos dos escuchaban, Kagome noto que la respiración de Inuyasha era agitada. Su cuello estaba caliente posiblemente por las marcas que el había puesto, lo bueno es que traía maquillaje. No entendía como los hombres podían vivir sin el; Miró a Inuyasha y cruzó sus brazos. Ella jamás entendería la mente de un hombre.

-Inuyasha... ¿Por qué los niños molestan a las niñas? ¿Por qué si las mujeres dejan moretes en los hombres, los hombres se amargan? Pueden usar maquillaje ¡No sé como pueden vivir sin el!-Dijo Kagome de manera honesta mientras Inuyasha trataba de no ahogarse con su cerveza-

-"No se que pedo, pero bueno"-Pensó Inuyasha mientras fumaba un poco de su cigarro, pensando claramente como responderle a su hermosa Kagome las preguntas-Porque...Así los otros tipos ya saben que tienen dueños-Dijo el mientras ella fruncía su entrecejo. Inuyasha estaba divertido viendo la mueca que Kagome formo-Y bueno... ¡Hay Kagome esas preguntas están bien raras!-Kagome estallo con una carcajada notando como Inuyasha era pésimo para explicar las cosas. Los besos de Inuyasha eran eléctricos. Con una caricia podía sentir miles de corrientes eléctricas dentro de su cuerpo, no sabía si eso era bueno pero no debía de ser malo si se sentía tan bien-¿Qué harías si encuentras a tu mamá besando a una mujer?-La verdad es que el no era bueno creando pláticas, normalmente jamás hablaba cuando estaba con una chica. Las pláticas con Inuyasha eran gemidos ruidosos que abundaban en las habitaciones de algún lugar, no había palabras extras. Es por eso que no sabía que clase de conversación debía de hacer con Kagome-

-No sé ¿Qué harías si me encuentras besando a una mujer?-Preguntó Kagome mientras bebía de la cerveza y continuaba escuchando la forma agitada en la que el ya comenzaba a respirar. El hizo algo que ella jamás había hecho en años, el escupió. Se vio asqueroso, el sonido que el hizo y la forma en que la saliva salió volando-¡Que asco!-No podía negarlo era una chica y ver a alguien escupir era asqueroso. Ahora entendía porque su mamá le decía "Te voy a quemar el ozico si sigues escupiendo como hombre"-¿Cómo puedes hacer eso enfrente de **tu** novia?-Dijo Kagome mientras el rolaba sus ojos-

-¡Hey, nena! Soy un ser humano...Los hombres escupen, se masturban y ven porno...-Kagome lo vio como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba escuchando-¡Y ustedes hacen todo eso pero con elegancia! Si algunas escupen, algunas se masturban y todas ven porno...-Dijo el como si supiera lo que una mujer en verdad hace-

-Yo no me masturbo, ni me veo porno... Y deje de escupir hace tres años-Dijo Kagome mientras el se levantaba y luego la levantaba a ella con un jalón, Inuyasha puso sus manos en el barandal, tomo aire...Hizo algo con su boca y escupió. Kagome lo miro fingiendo asco, en realidad no le daba asco pero según sus amigas ver escupir a alguien era asqueroso-Inténtalo...-Dijo el mientras ella lo miraba confundida-¿Qué? Mi novia debe de escupir, vas en la calle y te agarran las nalgas ¡Zaz! Le escupes y ya-Dijo el de manera obvia mientras ella rolaba sus ojos. Trato de imitar la técnica de Inuyasha y luego escupió, el dijo 'otra vez' y después de tres veces el se dio por vencido con ella-

-Inuyasha ¿tu sabes como se rompe un brazo?-Preguntó Kagome mientras se agachaba para agarrar su cerveza y bebía apresurada el último trago que quedaba. Inuyasha asintió mientras ella sonreía con maldad-¡Enséñame, enséñame, enséñame!-Dijo ella con una sonrisa-

-¿Me quieres matar un día?-Preguntó el con sarcasmo mientras veía el rostro triste de Kagome, se encogió de hombros, trono sus dedos y se encargo de poner en posición de pelea a Kagome-Agarras el brazo-El le agarro el brazo sin hacer mucha presión-Lo volteas sin temor...y le doblas el brazo hasta que truene-Dijo el mientras fingía que le doblaba el brazo a Kagome; Ella utilizo el brazo de Inuyasha como practica solamente que sin poder romperle el brazo-Para romperle la nariz con la palma de la mano lo golpeas rápido de la nariz...No lo uses mucho porque se le puede ir un hueso al cerebro y ahí quedo el hombrecillo-¿Por qué Inuyasha sabía tanto de eso? ¿Era alguna clase de peleador compulsivo o qué?-Cuando Miroku, Kouga, Bankotsu y yo íbamos a las fiestas constantemente nos molestaban, aprendimos a defendernos bien... Y yo adoraba romper las piernas así de que me llegaba un cabrón por atrás y lo tiraba bien luchador y lo dejaba con las piernas rotas-Inuyasha noto que se estaba emocionando al hablar de su pasado sangriento-Pero pelear es malo-El era un agresivo-

-Que...miedo-Dijo Kagome mientras Inuyasha agarraba la botella de cerveza. Kagome lo miro y luego miro su botella nueva-El que se la acabe primero gana-Dijo Kagome mientras los dos bebían rápido su cerveza. Inuyasha acabo primero y el idiota se guio por la emoción y estrello la botella en su cabeza. Kagome primero se rio levemente ebria y luego noto como a Inuyasha no le pasaba nada-

Kagome no sabía que clase de monstruo se había ganado como novio.

Esa noche se pusieron ebrios, trataron de pelear y solamente termino Kagome debajo de Inuyasha y se estuvieron besando como por varios minutos. El se reía de forma natural. Kagome supo solamente que el no pretendía al estar con ella.

Eso era bueno. Porque ella también era ella misma con el. No le demostraba alguien que no era ¿Para que? El ya la había aceptado siendo como era. El le pidió un cigarro, aunque el tenía su cajetilla medio lleno ella le extendió su cajetilla, el saco un cigarro y ella se sorprendió cuando el se acerco con su cigarro en sus labios y sus ojos cerrados. El encendió su cigarro con el fuego de su cigarro.

Y los dos se miraron como si hubieran compartido un beso.

Y cuando los dos vieron que el sol ya estaba saliendo, se dieron las buenas noches y ella le dijo de manera coqueta que lo despertaría antes de la hora de la comida. El no pudo dejar ir de su mano, la cargo dejando la puerta de su grande balcón y la acostó en su cama. El noto los ojos cansados de Kagome y le dijo que podían dormir juntos. Ella acepto de manera fácil, incapaz de querer separarse de el ya que ambos compartían los mismos sentimientos aleatorios que las personas pueden sentir.

Inuyasha apago la luz. Camino hacia la cama y se acostó a lado de Kagome.

Ella busco por debajo de las sabanas la mano de Inuyasha y la agarro mientras giraba un poco su cuerpo y cerraba sus ojos de manera sincrónica con los ojos de Inuyasha.

El se giro para poner uno de sus brazos debajo de la cabeza de Kagome y con su otro brazo abrazó a Kagome por la cintura, acercándola hacia su cuerpo. Ella sintió como el respiraba de manera rítmica y también sintió la respiración de Inuyasha cercana a su cuello. El olía a tabaco y no olía mejor que ella. Experimentaron un contacto más perfecto que los anteriores. Respiraciones sincronizadas y choques eléctricos que recorrían las células de los dos seres humanos que yacían acostados.

El sol continuaba subiendo poco a poco y esos dos cuerpos comenzaban a dormir.

**POV.INUYASHA.**

A veces retengo mi respiración cuando Kagome se acerca, tenerla a ella es como no tener sueño. Mi cuerpo se llena de energía, siento descargas eléctricas en mi cuerpo, es mejor que las alteraciones provocadas por el café o la heroína. Y yo de drogas se demasiado.

También siento que Kagome suele poner en su gloss pegamento ya que no puedo despegarme de ella. Estoy atascado en ella.

Creo que siento la necesidad de sincronizar mis movimientos con los de Kagome para así ser la pareja perfecta; Nuestros malos beats a veces no son rítmicos. Mi corazón se acelera y disminuye. No puedo seguir así pero con ella decidí estar. Nuestro amor puede parecer un juego para los demás, pero los demás no saben lo que el amor significa. La quiero así como el azul es azul y el negro es negro.

La quiero. La quiero. La quiero. No se que otra cosa decir.

No sé lo que piensa. No sé en que cree. No sé si llegara a amarme. Estoy cambiando tanto que a veces me veo en el espejo y no me reconozco, ya no se si me gusto. No se si ya amo mi forma de ser. No me entiendo. La abrazó con fuerza porque solamente así me hago la idea de que solamente así no la puedo dejar ir.

¿Qué tan importante era ella?

Era inteligente, social, amable, inquieta, impredecible, bromista. Era como yo solo que no tan mala.

¿Qué tan dispuesto estaba a esperarla? Sabía que ella no era como esas mujeres que se entregaban a ti con solo decirles "¡Verga, tienes un cuerpazo! Quiero hacerlo contigo...Hasta que la noche se acabe" Muchas mujeres caían ante esa frase y debo admitirla que no la encontraba ni un poco agradable. ¿Quién iba a aceptar si yo decía 'verga'? Si yo fuera mujer posiblemente me abofetearía al decir 'verga' tantas veces.

No se del futuro, soy inmaduro y absurdo. Mi carácter cambia más que los de una mujer en su periodo. Así que yo estaba inhalando todo el aroma del cabello de Kagome como si fuera cocaína, mi corazón se aceleraba de la misma forma en que el éxtasis o la cocaína lo aceleraba solamente que sin necesidad de esas drogas. Ella suspiraba. Ella estaba cerca de mí. Mis ojos dorados estaban perforándole la nuca.

_Una mujer es como el té_. Cite a Miroku con esa frase en mis pensamientos, ese bastardo se equivocaba. Kagome era como la marihuana el té lleva hierba así que la marihuana es una hierba. Una vez que pruebas a Kagome estoy seguro de que te puedes hacer adicto a ella, no conocía su pasado y aunque me interesaba. Me interesaba más el hecho de que ella estaba cerca de mí.

Su aroma a manzana me excita. No. Me equivoque en esa. Me excitaba más el hecho de que a ella la tengo y a la vez no la tengo.

Deseo tocarla y poder devorarla. Ella podía ser caperucita roja si quiere.

¿Qué estoy pensando?

Puras pendejadas cursis que me salen del corazón.

¿Saben que era lo mejor de la siguiente semana? Que mis amigos iban a entrar a la universidad, así es. Diversión asegurada todos los días. Así que los menores iban a necesitar cuidar sus traseros, porque yo tengo el certificado para patearles y traumarles todos sus traseros. Sonreí mientras abrazaba más a Kagome y continuaba sintiendo su espalda sobre mi pecho. ¿Cómo podía dormir tan tranquila con el hecho de que un agresivo, salvaje y sexy hombre como yo podía atacarla?

**FINPOV.INUYASHA.**

**--**

Ayame no lo podía creer, ese Kouga estaba en su primera clase. Se sorprendió ante lo popular que era, muchas chicas lo rodeaban y la verdad es que ella sabía porque...El era arrogante. Había algo en su sonrisa burlona y su forma tosca y grosera de hablar.

Era como si hubieran escogido su personalidad de alguna película. Le recordaba a Stiffler.

La profesora de matemáticas entro al salón y todos fueron a sus asientos. Kouga la miró y movió su cabeza de una manera en que a ella le pareció un saludo, ella le regalo una sonrisa y le hizo con sus dedos la señal de la paz. El levanto sus pulgares y dijo sin hablar "buena vibra" ella formo una sonrisa en sus labios y la profesora le pidió a Kouga tomar asiento.

El estaba a dos asientos de su izquierda, en medio de los dos estaba una niña rubia y un muchacho con un tatuaje en su brazo. La camiseta sin mangas rebelaba el tatuaje del muchacho, Kouga estaba viendo a la muchacha que estaba a su lado izquierdo.

-Tengo entendido que Kouga Royan esta en este salón...-Todas las chicas formaron una sonrisa cuando vieron que Kouga estaba sonriendo de manera coqueta y no les estaba sonriendo a ellas, ¡Oh que va! Kouga le estaba regalando esa sonrisa a la profesora-Si tiene alguna pregunta por favor siéntase libre de preguntarme a mi o a sus compañeros...-A Kouga no le gusto la voz ruda de esa profesora, y al no haberse sonrojado por su sonrisa estaba seguro de una cosa. Esa profesora era lesbiana-

-Estoy seguro de que después de las dos semanas mi lugar estará vacio-Aclaro el mientras la profesora lo miraba de manera ruda-

-Comencemos...Página cuarenta y ocho, contesten los ejercicios...Y hagan un resumen de las lecciones con introducción y conclusión-Los alumnos hicieron una mueca y comenzaron a trabajar, Kouga noto que Ayame no estaba lastimada y por como vio mover su lapicero pudo notar que ella estaba trabajando en cambio los que estaban a su alrededor le estaban sacando plática-

-¿Podrían dejar de verme? ¿Me ven cara de circo o qué?-Dijo el con rudeza mientras rolaba sus ojos y se levantaba para quitar al muchacho que estaba a lado de Ayame y pegar su asiento con ella, la profesora estaba molesta-No traigo libro y esas miradas raras me desconcentran, trabajare con mi compañera Ayame ¿Algún problema?-Dijo aun con rudeza mientras Ayame lo miraba un poco desorientada-Ayame...-Susurró el mientras ella se giraba a verlo-¿Me ayudas con todo? No entiendo...-Ayame rolo sus ojos-Hey eso no es lindo, no roles tus ojos...-Ayame volvió a rolar sus ojos-

-Los dos salgan del salón ¡Ya!-Dijo la profesora sin elevar mucho su voz pero con un tono furioso, Ayame tomo sus cosas y salió del salón y Kouga la siguió. El solamente llevaba un par de plumas en sus bolsillos nada de libros-

Y para su sorpresa, Kouga la siguió hasta la cafetería. Ella bebía café y el también solamente que el bebía el suyo rápido y pedía otro. ¿El no sabía que la cafeína era mala? Al parecer no, decidió ignorarlo y bebió su café de manera lenta mientras miraba como el llamaba la atención de las muchachas.

El iba por su segunda taza de café. Ella simplemente procuraba no mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo el otro día en el hospital?-Preguntó Ayame mientras bebía del café procurando ignorar que estaba demasiado caliente, el la miro de esa manera hiperactiva y sonrió-

-Alcoholismo...Miroku fue a verme y por algún motivo jugamos con un gas y...Creo que nos pusimos bien pendejos-Ayame estaba sorprendida ante lo que estaba escuchando, en realidad no tanto. Pero fingió muy bien estarlo, era sorprendente como alguien como el podía hablar de esa manera y la verdad es que hasta para decir las groserías el lucia elegante. Quedo hipnotizada ante esa forma agresiva que Kouga se comportaba-¿Y tu?-Preguntó el mientras Ayame simplemente se sonrojaba al sentir la mirada penetrante de Kouga-

-Me golpeó un sujeto-Kouga frunció su entrecejo y bebió de su café esta vez de manera lenta-

-¿Todavía existen esa clase de tipos?-Preguntó el sin creerlo mientras ella se encogía de hombros, sonrojada y avergonzada de tener que decir algo así-Si yo golpeara a una mujer me convertiría en una perra, solamente las _perras_ hacen eso-Dijo el de manera seria, acaricio la mejilla de Ayame y noto que el estaba haciendo algo que no era tan el; Una manera seria y adictiva, pensó Ayame al ver su mirada-

-¿Kou?-Dijo una muchacha rubia mientras llegaba y abrazaba a Kouga para darle un beso en la mejilla, Kouga dejo de acariciar la mejilla de Ayame para agarrar los brazos que estaban rodeando su cuello de manera casi asfixiante-¡No puedo creerlo! Que cruel eres no me hablaste en dos meses ¿Sabes lo mucho que espere tu llamada?-Esa muchacha hablaba mucho y el no sabía quien era ella-¿Cómo crees que me siento al verte con _otra_?-Dijo esa rubia de hermosas facciones pero chillante voz, la muchacha se sentó a lado de Kouga ignorando que el estaba apartando sus brazos de su cuello y que estaba haciendo lo posible de alejarse de ella-

-Estaba en...-Bankotsu llegó junto con Inuyasha y los dos estaban riéndose de algo, otra muchacha llego con Kouga pero esta vez ella tubo el descaro de sentarse sobre las piernas de Kouga y besar sus labios-

-¿Sabías que así se saludan en Estados Unidos?-Dijo esa muchacha castaña mientras Ayame trataba de no verlos, Inuyasha se sentó a su lado y Bankotsu tomo otro asiento, dos mesas estaban juntas así que había más espacio para más personas-Kouga baby ¿Dónde estabas?-Kouga la miro confundido-

-¿Quiénes son tus amigas?-Preguntó Bankotsu mientras miraba a Kouga con una malvada sonrisa, Inuyasha se acerco para susurrarle algo a Ayame. Ayame simplemente levanto su ceja inconforme con lo que Inuyasha le había dicho, pero decidió seguir observando y escuchando la situación-

-Son...-Kouga los estaba asesinando a los dos con su mirada-mis amigas, mis amigas ellos son... ¿Ven la televisión, verdad?-Preguntó el mientras las chicas asentían-Que bueno porque ellos salen ahí-La rubia llevo su mano a sus labios sorprendida-

-¡¿Salen de la televisión?!-Preguntó mientras Ayame la miraba confundida, Bankotsu estaba mordiendo sus labios para no reírse e Inuyasha miro a otro lado pretendiendo que no se estaba riendo-

-¡Kouga siempre fue tímido! Yo soy Amy...-La rubia seguía con esa mirada boba y su escandalosa sonrisa, pero al parecer esa tal Amy no era tan tonta-¿Dónde estabas Kouga? Dijiste que te ibas a ir a Puerto Rico...O algo así-Dijo la muchacha aun abrazando a Kouga, Kouga estaba envenenándose con ese aroma de Paris Hilton-

-¡¿Puerto Rico?!-Dijo la rubia alarmada-¡A mi me dijo su sirvienta que se fue a México!-Cruzó sus brazos y miro a Kouga confundido-

-¡Pff! Claro que si...México esta en Puerto Rico-Las dos muchachas miraron a Kouga y sonrieron menos inconformes, Bankotsu fingió que no había escuchado esa. Ayame estaba apretando sus muslos para no reírse e Inuyasha estaba cubriendo su rostro para fingir que estaba llorando en lugar de reírse-

-¡Kouga baby! Tengo que irme...-La castaña beso a Kouga de despedida, se levanto de su regazo y se fue con sus amigas. La rubia beso la mejilla de Kouga y saco su labial rosa para escribirle su celular en su mano a Kouga-

-Espero tu llamada, Kouga-Y después de verlo con coquetería ella comenzó a irse-

Kouga simplemente vio como sus amigos se estaban riendo. Bankotsu llego a tal grado de golpear con su mano la mesa, Inuyasha y Ayame lloraron de la pendejada que habían escuchado en menos de tres minutos.

-¡Que horrible! No sabías ni quienes eran-Dijo Ayame mientras veía llegar a Kagome con esa ropa que combinaba solamente con ella, saco un cigarro totalmente arrugado del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo encendió en cuestión de minutos-

-¿Podrías fumar en otro lado?-Ayame estaba viendo a su amiga mientras los otros tres observaban lo que ella estaba viendo-

-¿Qué? ¿Te molesta el humo?-Dijo Kagome de manera agresiva mientras la muchacha trataba de contestarle-¡Pues vete a otra parte! Ugh, creyéndote mucho y diciéndome donde fumar ¿Quién te crees?-Dijo Kagome mientras llegaba con la muchacha y pedía un café, su mal humor era muy notorio-

-Apuesto a que su malestar tiene algo que ver con Inuyasha-Dijo Ayame mientras todos la miraban-Cinco dólares-Kouga y Bankotsu asintieron mientras Kagome llegaba y dejaba su café encima de la mesa, no se quito sus lentes ni para beber el café-

-Kagome-Inuyasha solamente murmuro su nombre y Kagome ya estaba tirando la ceniza en su cenicero. A Inuyasha no le gustaba el hecho de que ellos habían apostado, pero posiblemente le molestaba aun más que Ayame tenía razón-

-No me hables ¡Por tu culpa me regañaron! Y creen que aparento ser chica mala-Dijo ella molesta mientras Ayame miraba confundida a Ayame-

-¿Qué te paso?-Preguntó con inocencia Ayame mientras Kouga decía algo de las mujeres que usaban solamente lentes de ropa-

-¡El idiota de Inuyasha me aventó algo y ahora tengo los ojos de drogadicta! ¡VELOS, VELOS!-Estallo Kagome mientras levantaba un poco sus lentes oscuros y dejaba ver efectivamente un par de ojos irritados-

-¡NO MAMES KAGOME SE TE VA A CAER EL OJO!-Gritó Bankotsu mientras Kouga se reía un poco y Kagome les sacaba el dedo de en medio-

-¡Me arde y no puedo ver bien!-Se quejo haciendo que sus amigos sintieran un poco lastima por ella-

-¿A sí? Bueno de seguro tus padres cada vez que te miran dijeron '¡Carajo! ¿Por qué putas no usamos un condón?'-Todos voltearon a ver notando que Miroku le estaba respondiendo de esa agresiva forma a un par de muchachas, y en cuanto escucharon decir eso a Miroku. Los cinco comenzaron a reírse-Un comentario más de Sango y las dos quedan totalmente quemadas-Y se aseguro de tronarles los dedos y de irse a sentar con sus amigos-Ya falta poco para los partidos ¡Barca, Barca!-Dijo Miroku cambiando drásticamente su humor-

-¿Esta en sus días?-Preguntó Inuyasha mientras todos se encogían de hombros-

Inuyasha sonrió con maldad, ahora que su querida novia estaba ciega iba a aprovecharse de ella.

**Continuará.**

**N/A:**

**Rawrrr dejen review.**

**Ya me gradue. Ayer fue mi graduación y toda la cosa hahaha.**

**Kagome's lover actualización x fin. **

**DEJENN REVIEWS.**

"_En otro lugar esta esa persona que me amara"_

**BY: WILLNIRA.**


	32. Amenaza

**El rey dice...**

_Notas previas:_

Prefiero que mi mamá sepa lo que hago a que mi tía (que es como la de ventaneando) le diga las cosas. Ella sabe mis defectos, me acepta y con eso me basta.

**Órden 32: Amenaza **

"_Necesito tu ayuda, urgentemente"_

-¿Kagome sigues enojada?-Preguntó Inuyasha mientras Kagome lo volteaba a ver y pateaba su pierna, Kouga y Bankotsu iban detrás de ellos riéndose. Fue un día de esos aburridos y movidos. Sango estaba en la entrada de la escuela, hablando con unas muchachas de su salón. Las cinco terminaban riendo y luego se iban dejando a Sango sola, Bankotsu se separo de los chicos para ir con Sango y hablarle de algo-

Al final Sango termino con sus mejillas coloradas y negando de manera nerviosa con su cabeza.

Kouga se retiro diciendo que tenía un compromiso, fue a darle un aventón a Ayame. Sango dejo de hablar con Bankotsu para después ir con Kagome tomar sus manos y comenzar a girar de manera estúpida, muchos las estaban viendo. Kagome comenzó a reírse mientras Sango fingía que estaba bailando como desquiciada, Inuyasha y Bankotsu las miraron con sus cejas levantadas y luego escuchaban como las chicas se despedían de Miroku.

Kagome traía carro al igual que Sango, así que justo cuando las dos iban a comenzar a salir riéndose.

-¿Qué van a hacer ahora?-Preguntó Bankotsu retirándose de sus amigos aburridos para ir y abrazar por el cuello a Sango y a Kagome, Miroku simplemente noto como Bankotsu se acercaba con confianza a Sango e Inuyasha estaba haciendo esfuerzos por no acercarse-Planeo hacer una fiesta, ustedes saben gente cool...-Dijo el mientras miraba como estaba su chofer pitando el claxon de manera acelerada-¡LES MARCO!-Gritó mientras caminaba hacia su chofer-

-¡NO TIENES MI TELEFONO!-Le gritó Kagome de regreso mientras veía la sonrisa de Bankotsu, las dos se miraron y comenzaron a reír-

Kagome noto su celular emitir un sonido al igual que Sango, las dos sacaron sus celulares y leyeron el mensaje.

'_Fiesta playera en mi casa...Lleven bikinis de tanga'_

Las dos comenzaron a reírse mientras cerraban y guardaban sus celulares.

-Te llamare-Kagome asintió y abrió la puerta de su carro, Inuyasha y Miroku se habían ido al otro lado del estacionamiento, ellos obviamente también iban a ir a la fiesta de Bankotsu e iban diciendo como Kagome y Sango iban a desear irse en cuanto entraran, conociendo a Bankotsu ya se daban una idea de lo que a el iba a hacer. ¡Perdón! Ellos iban a hacer-

Esa tarde Kagome fue a practicar lo del té con Miroku, cada vez su demostración se acercaba y muchas personas deseaban que ella fracasara. Según Miroku ella se estaba haciendo muy buena, no lo creía. Sango se acoplo esa vez nada más para conocer la casa de Miroku y también hizo lo mismo que ella...Se sorprendió de la pura casa de Miroku.

Miroku se sintió extraño al hacer té para Sango, pero fingió que Sango no estaba ahí y pude hacer la peor clase de todas hacia Kagome.

-Miroku tengo hambre-Se quejo Sango mientras se levantaba de esa posición formal y estiraba sus piernas-¿No les duelen las piernas? ¿Qué tienen en ellas algodón o que?-Preguntó mientras Miroku apretaba su puño y miraba a Kagome la cual notaba la forma desesperada de Miroku-¡Miroku, tengo hambre!-Ordeno ella mientras el asentía y se levantaba para ir a traer comida-

-¿Qué onda Sango?-Preguntó Kagome comenzando a reírse mientras las dos reían, Sango simplemente formo una graciosa mueca-

-¿Fui muy perra o muy blanda?-Preguntó Sango mientras Kagome pensaba que contestarle-Me duelen mis rodillas no me siento así desde que mi mamá y mi papa quisieron hacer una junta de que seré cuando sea grande-Dijo ella mientras Kagome fingía que entendía de lo que estaban hablando-

Ese tiempo fue una tortura para Miroku; Sango decía 'tengo hambre' y el por ser un caballero tenía que ir y traerle algo de comer. También notaba que Sango no estaba ni un poco interesada en el té o al menos eso creyó. Cuando el hablo para decirle algo...Pude ver los ojos de Sango admirando el té.

Kagome y Sango se retiraron, Sango quejándose de lo aburrido que era Miroku pero sin que el la viera ella se estaba riendo junto con Kagome.

Cuando las dos fueron a la casa de Sango pudieron ver como estaba Ayame esperando en la entrada fumando un poco, cuando Ayame fumaba era porque estaba en verdad nerviosa y solamente fumando se lograba tranquilizar. Las tres se vieron y Sango saco su llave, la introdujo a la herradura y las tres entraron al departamento. Sango se disculpo por su regadero, y Ayame entro para tomar una cerveza. Kagome tomo asiento en el sofá rojizo y encendió la televisión.

-¿Qué te pasa Ayame?-Preguntó Sango mientras iba a su cuarto y sacaba un par de camisetas-Estas son tuyas, y esta es tuya...-Kagome extendió la camiseta amarilla que le había prestado a Sango y vio como había una mancha extraña-Ah, eso no se quito con nada-Kagome miró la mancha entre pegajosa y blanquecina-¡QUE ASCO!-Gritó mientras le aventaba la camiseta a Sango; Ayame se levanto riéndose mientras veía la camiseta-

-Wow Sango ¿Qué es esto? ¡Una súper venida!-Bromeo Ayame mientras Kagome se reía ante lo que Ayame había dicho-Quien iba a decir que Sango iba a ensuciar una camiseta de Kagome con semen ¡Yo no!-Siguió bromeando Ayame, Sango roló sus ojos y Kagome trato de no reírse-

-¡Sango fue sucia! ¡O EME G! (OMG)-Dijo Kagome mientras Ayame evitaba reírse-¡NO ES OMG! ES ¡O EME EFE G!-Siguió gritando Kagome mientras miraba a Sango-¿Qué estabas haciendo Sango?-Sango mordió sus labios con sus mejillas un poco coloradas-¡No Ayame, no te rías! Dime Sango...No entiendo ¿Qué es eso? ¡Dime Sango!-Ayame comenzó a reírse mientras Sango golpeaba un poco su frente-

-¡No es eso!-Dijo Sango mientras se defendía y veía la camiseta-Se me callo un poco de gel en la camiseta, cuando la meti a planchar se pego y se hizo así ¡No es semen!-Dijo aun mientras las dos comenzaban a reírse aun más-

-Quédatela, ese muchacho puede querer sus espermatozoides-Bromeo Kagome mientras Ayame se reía-

-¡No mames se vino!-Dijo Ayame mientras Kagome la miraba un poco confundida-

-¿Eh?-Dijeron Sango y Kagome-

-¡SE VINO EL MANIACO EN LA CAMISETA DE KAGOME!-Gritó mientras Kagome comenzaba a reírse aun más ante las bromas fuertes de Ayame-

Sango tuvo que esconder de nuevo la camiseta y tratar de no reírse ante los buenos chistes que estaban diciendo sus asquerosas y pervertidas amigas.

-¿A que viniste Ayame?-Preguntó Sango mientras Ayame y Kagome comenzaban a reírse ante la palabra 'viniste'. Ayame dejo de reírse para aclarar su garganta y mirar a sus dos amigas. Ayame solamente podía bromear unos segundos antes y después poner su cara de total seriedad-

-¡Kouga me beso!-Dijo Ayame después mostrando una mueca extraña en su rostro, las dos chicas sonrieron como si ya supieran que eso iba a suceder-¡Y asco!-Volvió a decir mientras Sango y Kagome reían-¿Irán a lo de Bankotsu? ¡Que bueno que Bankotsu le envió un mensaje a Kouga! Kouga no entiende un 'no' le dije 'no, Kouga' ¡Pero Kouga es un idiota y NO entiende!-Continuo diciendo su monologo mientras las dos pasaban de sonreír a mostrar una mueca extraña en su rostro-¿Van a ir a lo de Bankotsu? ¡Yo quiero ir!-Dijo mientras se abrazaba y giraba un poco entusiasmada-

-Si, ¿Sango pasas por mi?-Preguntó Kagome mientras la castaña asentía-Iré a la casa-Se despidió de sus amigas-Me mandan mensaje, Sango me llamas cuando llegues a mi casa...Supongo que iremos como a las nueve ¿no?-Las dos chicas asintieron y Kagome sonrió-Bye, bye perras degeneradas...Cuidado con las venidas Sango-Ayame se carcajeo y Sango fingió que eso no le intereso pero en realidad formo una sonrisa en sus labios-

Kagome fue a su carro, lo encendió y se fue a su casa. Tenía tarea que hacer y la verdad es que dudaba si la iba a poder hacer bien.

Sonaría muy cursi y no tan ella pero no dejo de pensar en Inuyasha. El bastardo ni siquiera llamo para disculparse por haberle chingado los ojos, formo una idiota sonrisa mientras giraba en la cama y encendía la televisión. MTV.

MTV, podía ser el mejor o peor programa de música al mismo tiempo. Y para su sorpresa en ese canal estaba, el rostro de Inuyasha en uno de sus videos mientras cantaba su canción. El estaba cantando, en verdad era muy bueno. Sus ojos dorados estaban brillando, la canción hablaba sobre alguien. Esa canción con sentido sucio solamente el la podía hacer sonar bien.

Sin darse cuenta suspiro y sonrió.

-"Me esta viendo"-Formo una mueca ante esos pensamientos y levanto su ceja-

El hacía algo con su labio que lo hacía ver aun mejor.

Sintió su corazón latir con fuerza y le cambio de canal, pero desgraciadamente hasta en el otro canal de televisión el aparecía. Miró el canal del tiempo y pudo ver la hora que era. Apenas eran las siete con cuarenta y dos.

Faltaba mucho para la fiesta. Fue a su grande closet y pudo ver donde estaban los bikinis, lo coloco encima de un sillón y regreso a su cama para acostarse un rato. ¿Cuán fue su sorpresa? El ver a Inuyasha sentado en su cama con esa mirada arrogante y sonriendo, con esa sonrisa y esa mirada a ella solamente le demostraba que el mundo podía ser comprado con facilidad.

Si el se acercaba aun más el iba a escuchar el latir agresivo de su corazón.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó ella fingiendo que no estaba nerviosa o que estaba demasiado contenta de verlo allí en su cama haciendo que su cuarto tuviera el aroma de Inuyasha. Posiblemente las sirvientas estaban escuchando detrás de la puerta o posiblemente era su abuelo y Ryu los que estaban escuchando, pero por desgracia no iban a escuchar mucho. Cruzo sus brazos y lo continuo viendo como si el fuera nada-

Ella era agradable porque no le paraba la boca en algunos momentos; El no era tan agradable.

-Vine a verte-Dijo el con esa sonrisa, deseaba que el dejara de sonreír-

El sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse, y sus cortinas abiertas hacían que entrara ese color ya casi anaranjado. El color anaranjado estaba sobre sus piernas, de su cintura hacia abajo el color ya del anochecer se estaba grabando.

El se recargo un poco en su cama, por algún motivo el se veía más masculino. ¿Acaso había crecido un par de centímetros?

Ella tubo la intuición de que el la iba a ir a ver ¿Acaso era psíquica?

Soltó un suspiro y continúo viéndolo, fingiendo que no deseaba verlo. ¡Oh, no era sincera y eso era malo!

-¡Me debes una disculpa, Inuyasha! No se que me echaste en los ojos pero ¡Ugh!-Se quejo ella mientras el reía haciendo que ella se enojara un poco. En realidad se sentía un poco incomoda al tener que hablar con una persona que le acababa de decir 'te quiero' se sonrojo al recordar algo así y el simplemente se levanto de la cama para comenzar a irse-

-¿Estas sorda? ¡He dicho lo mucho que lo siento todo el jodido día!-Se quejo el casi malhumorado, ella cubrió sus oídos de manera molesta mientras sacaba la lengua y fingía una voz chillante. Inuyasha levanto su ceja molesto, camino hacia Kagome sin que ella se diera cuenta y con mucha facilidad la tomo de los hombros y la acerco hacia el para darle un beso. No le importo que la lengua de Kagome aun estuviera afuera o mejor dicho adentro de su boca, ella abrió sus ojos. Frunció su entrecejo y aunque no quiso seguir el beso, sus ojos poco a poco se fueron cerrando-

Se odio por haber cedido tan rápido.

El se separo de ella y se comenzó a reír.

-Sorda y lenta-Se burló mientras ella se giraba y cruzaba sus brazos, ignorando lo que el tuviera que decir-

-Pues de esta sorda y lenta te enamoraste-Dijo ella con ironía, un poco molesta de que el le pusiera adjetivos que no eran ciertos y el estaba formando esa sonrisa arrogante que hacia mojar muchas pantaletas-

-Ah Kagome, las fiestas de Bankotsu son un poco...salvajes así que trata de no andar en bikini es decir si lleva bikini pero ¡No te quites todo! Y pase lo que pase no bebas de las mangueras-El le dijo como una orden mientras ella se giraba confundida, el leyó la pregunta "¿De qué vergas hablas?" proveniente de la mente de Kagome y el la miro con desesperación de que su Kagome se estaba haciendo un poco lenta-Las mangueras son para bebedores profesionales ¡Tu con siete shots y ya estas toda ebria!-Ella lo miro como si el estuviera hablando en serio, más bien el lo decía como si se estuviera burlando. Eso a ella no le gusto-

-¡Con siete shots yo no muero!-Se defendió mientras luego señalaba a Inuyasha con molestia-¡Que tu ya seas un alcohólico y no te embriagues con facilidad es _otra_ cosa!-Ella era demasiado buena respondiéndole, y el era demasiado bueno para seguir contestando-

El se molesto. En verdad se molesto.

Ella no era nadie para decirle algo así, ella noto la molestia y la irritabilidad en el rostro de Inuyasha; Ya que cuando Inuyasha se enojaba el solía hacer una mueca de desagrado, era un poco linda para ser su mueca de desagrado. Y su entrecejo se fruncía un poco, una parte en su mentón se tensaba, y mostraba esa mirada aburrida. Ella misma se sorprendió de la forma en que sabía que el se enojaba.

-¿Me dices alcohólico?-Preguntó el con sarcasmo mientras ella mordía un poco el labio de abajo y trataba de no verlo a los ojos. Es obvio que cualquier persona que bebía se iba a enojar si le decían alcohólicos-Has lo que quieras-Dijo el molesto mientras Kagome rolaba sus ojos-

-Hare lo que quiera-Contesto ella con su filosa lengua mientras el se giraba y sonreía-

-¡Te estas tardando!-Ella le saco el dedo de en medio y el se fue aun más molesto-

-Perra de otro planeta-Dijo el mientras abría la puerta y luego la azotaba. En realidad Kagome jamás había escuchado ese insulto, y eso no iba a terminar allí-

Ella corrió hacia la puerta, la abrió y noto como el estaba yéndose aun más apresurado.

-¡COJEDOR COMPULSIVO!-Le gritó mientras el hacia una seña con su brazo mostrándole que en verdad estaba molesto-

¿Quién se creía que era? Primero venía se creía el 'soy Inuyasha y las viejas me sobran y tengo un chingo de dinero y todos ustedes me valen verga' (Estaba exagerando, ya que el coraje la estaba cegando) luego la besaba ¡Y con lengua! (No le desagrado, pero fingió que si). Y luego venía y le ordenaba sobre el alcohol, azoto la puerta de su cuarto y se tiro en su cama para gritar con la almohada en su boca.

-¿Me estas escuchando Dios? ¡Eso pasa cuando juntas a dos histéricos!-Le reclamo ella a Dios, mientras luego soltaba un suspiro-

Ella entendió mal. El simplemente quería que ella tuviera cuidado con el alcohol, pero ¡Oh que pinche sorpresa! Kagome se lo tomaba todo como agresión. Kagome se quedo viendo la televisión un rato totalmente molesta, iba a hacer a Inuyasha enojar.

-Es un cara de pedo-Murmuró ella mientras se levantaba de su cama y se iba a bañar, el baño fue muy largo. Y ella odiaba esos baños largos, estaba tan en contra de las mujeres que duraban horas bañándose que ella estaba igual que ellas; Se tubo que rasurar todas las piernas, ¡Ya que peluda no iba a andar! Que vergüenza, ya se imaginaba si iba sin rasurarse todos iban a decir "¡Miren a la mujer oso!" Así que mejor se rasuro, rasuro sus axilas porque bueno...En Francia se utilizaría no rasurarse pero ella era higiénica y no deseaba que le vieran pelos pequeños ya rasurados en su axila. Lavo bien con jabón su cuerpo, y luego se hecho demasiada agua-

Salió del baño dejando un par de gotas de agua en el suelo. Ella no se colocaba crema de sabores cursis en su piel, se coloco desodorante en spray y para empezar usaba un desodorante masculino ya que le gustaba cambiar de desodorantes y aparte el desodorante masculino dejaba ese olor penetrante. Tosió un poco y lavo sus dientes, y con su mano quito un poco lo empañado del espejo. Sonrió y noto que su rostro pálido estaba un poco rojizo.

Se giro y trato de ver su espalda en busca de un poco de grasa extra.

-Carajo, tengo que bajar de peso...-Murmuró mientras salía del baño y comenzaba a ponerse el bikini. No sabía que hora era, pero aun faltaba para que Sango llegara. Se coloco el bikini, se ato los cordones que venían el. No le gustaba andar en falditas cortitas en la noche, era obvio hacia frío en las noches. Se coloco un short surf femenino, le llegaba hasta las rodillas y era un poco holgado. Era de color blanco con líneas muy delgadas de color rosa, una playera de botones color rosada, era muy fresca y cómoda. En sus pies puso un par de sandalias _old navy_ de color rosadas. Su cabello lo seco ya que no sería muy divertido llegar a una alberca con tu cabello mojado-

Seco su cabello tarareando alguna canción de ac/dc. Los botones de su camiseta estaban abiertos ya que llevaba su bikini para enseñarlo. Se hizo un chongo en su cabello, enrollo simplemente su cabello y con una liga se lo sujeto. Algunas hebras negras cayeron pero ese era el chiste, acomodo su flequillo y se maquillo un poco. Poniéndose polvo y rubor. Se coloco gloss y luego lamio sus labios, la única razón por la que se ponía gloss era por el sabor.

Su celular comenzó a sonar y ella salió apresurada de su casa, ¡Ugh! No había hecho su tarea.

¿Por qué se acordaba de esas cosas no tan importantes cuando iba a irse a divertir? ¡Ahora iba a estar pensando en eso toda la fiesta!

-¡Oh por dios!-Dijo Kagome mientras subía al carro de Sango y golpeaba un poco el carro para hacerle entender que ya estaba lista, Sango acelero y entonces Kagome estuvo escuchando la canción marica que Sango traía en su carro-

-¿Sabes porque me cagan los Lunes?-Preguntó Sango mientras frenaba y miraba hacia los dos lados. Kagome no entendía porque Sango hacia eso de estirarse un poco y ver hacia los dos, la calle solamente iba de un lado pero bueno...-Porque...faltan cuatro estúpidos días para el fin de semana, de acuerdo solo faltan tres-Dijo mientras Kagome asentía. Las dos dejaban de contar ese día cuando las clases acababan-

-Olvide hacer mi tarea-Dijo mientras le cambiaba a la canción-

-Hey a mi me gusta esa canción-Kagome simplemente rolo sus ojos-¡Uy! Amo esa-Dijo Sango mientras aceleraba y cambiaba rápido los cambios-

-Cuando las arrugas le corten la piel y la celulitis invada sus piernas ¡Volverás desde tu infierno! Con el alma entre los cuernos y por alguna vez más, pero para ese entonces yo estaré a un millón de noches lejos de esta enorme ciudad lejos de ti el mundo ya me da igual-Cantaron las dos con sus gritos histéricos, había algo en esas canciones que a las mujeres les gustaba ya que todas no cantaban, gritaban con su voz desafinada creyendo que eran mejores que la cantante. Kagome le cambio de canción una vez más y Sango se quejo-

-Tienes la suerte de ser la novia de Inuyasha-Confeso Sango mientras Kagome miraba a Sango confundida; Jamás había escuchado así a Sango-¿Qué? Es la verdad, mira Kagome...Es genial, le vale madre lo que digan de el, si es a veces amargado y arrogante pero eso se quita y conociéndote tu se lo quitas en un chingazo ¡Oh, mierda!-Dijo mientras frenaba apresurada y dejaba que el carro de atrás le pasara. Sango agito su cabeza y continúo acelerando en busca de la casa-

-¿Qué tiene de genial eso? Es malo y agresivo, no hace nada bien y es machista ¡Uy que envidia ser Kagome!-Dijo Kagome con sarcasmo mientras Sango se reía un poco-Eructa, se rasca las nalgas en frente de mi es un idiota y es tan popular que se que me terminara engañando con una rubia con chichis grandes ¡chichis grandes! No mames ve mis chichis-Dijo Kagome nerviosa y luego molesta mientras pegaba sus manos en su frente-

-Hey tranquila-Dijo Sango mientras trataba de no reírse, Kagome jamás se había puesto así con Hojo. En realidad con Hojo siempre trataba de ser la chica que era educada y el modelo a seguir, ¿para que sé esforzó tanto con Hojo? ¡En cambio con Inuyasha ni se porto bien y el ahí andaba enamorado de Kagome! Era demasiado irónico-¿Se pelearon? ¡Ustedes son tan rápidos! Dos días antes y le dices te quiero y ya ahora se pelean-Dijo Sango mientras Kagome se encogía de hombros-

-El empezó me dijo que no toleraba el alcohol ¿Quién se cree? Como el es un alcohólico y aguanta como mil cervezas-Dijo ella mientras Sango soltaba un suspiro, estaciono su carro y le pidió al joven de la vía rápida que le diera dos cajetillas de cigarros y dos encendedores. Kagome saco dinero, también compro un par de chicles y dulces. Y un redbull que las dos bebieron antes de llegar a la fiesta-

Kagome agito su cabeza para dejar de pensar en el idiota de Inuyasha. Pero agitarla no sirvió de nada.

La música estaba haciendo que los vidrios se movieran, algún remix de Eminem. La entrada de la casa estaba totalmente abierta, carros estacionados por toda la cuadra y hasta por más. Estacionar el carro fue una tarea difícil, chicas en bikinis o con ropa muy ajustada enseñando sus trajes de baño, chicos con vasos rojos en sus manos. Las dos se bajaron y escucharon entre gritos y música algo distorsionado.

La seguridad estaba truncada esa noche, y no había vecinos ya que los vecinos estaban a diez minutos de distancia. Entraron sin tocar el timbre, la casa estaba un poco llena. La casa de Bankotsu era una casa muy grande y hermosa. Muchachos en el jardín mientras hacían sus bailes y bebían, mesas llenas de comida afuera. Entraron mientras seguían a dos chicas que estaban usando trajes de baño que apenas y les cubría lo necesario. Llegaron a la parte donde estaba la alberca, una pelota enorme estaba en la alberca con chicos y chicas jugando voleyball en la grande alberca. Chicas que estaban en la otra pequeña alberca mientras reían y comían, había muchas mujeres y hombres.

Chicas en jaulas mientras bailaban de manera sensual, los que preparaban las bebidas estaban mezclando bebidas fosforescentes y las repartían en tubitos químicos de plástico ya que si un vasito de vidrio se rompía iba a haber sangre.

Chicas bailando de manera descontrolada mientras se besaban con muchachos.

Las luces de colores alumbrando todos los cuerpos sudados. Las chicas tenían luces fosforeces pegadas en sus cuerpos, Kagome encontró fácilmente a Inuyasha ya que el estaba abrazando a muchas chicas mientras se tomaban fotografías. El humo que estaba elevándose al cielo era el humo del cigarro, había un par de chicas que estaban jugando con aros de fuego.

-¡Ugh! Velas-Le dijo Kagome al oído de Sango mientras las dos veían como Inuyasha se reía con ellas-

-Eso es lo que quiere, ponerte celosa-Dijo Sango con neutralidad mientras Kouga llegaba hacia ellas y las tomaba de la mano para llevarlas cerca de donde estaba Inuyasha. Ayame estaba sentada en una silla de salvavidas mientras bebía más alcohol-

-¿QUIERES ALGO?-Le gritó Kouga a Ayame mientras señalaba un dos con sus dedos, el asintió y fue a traerle lo que ella pedía-

-¡Wow ustedes aquí!-Dijo Bankotsu mientras saludaba a las chicas y por accidente le daba un beso a Kagome, Bankotsu estaba un poco ebrio así que no recordaría ese beso. Pero Inuyasha no lo estaba-Inuyasha te las encargo-Dijo mientras el asentía de mala gana y celoso-¡HEY ENSEÑEN LAS CHICHIS, SI NO, NO LES PAGO!-Se fue gritando Bankotsu mientras comenzaba a ver quien estaba en su fiesta-

-Iré por algo de tomar-Dijo Kagome mientras Inuyasha formaba una sonrisa burlona-

-Parece que la alcohólica es otra-Se burló el mientras Kagome fingía que no había escuchado eso, fue por un par de bebidas dejando a Sango con Inuyasha. Bebió un shot de tequila, y otras bebidas-

Los muchachos parecían estar totalmente calientes y las chicas no eran tan inocentes.

-¡YA LA ENCONTRE!-Gritó una muchacha ebria mientras tomaba de la mano a Kagome y la agarraba de la mano para meterse con Kagome en la alberca-¡ELLA, ELLA!-Gritó la muchacha; Kagome no entendía que estaba pasando, pero sin preguntarle o algo una muchacha le quito la camiseta y otra el short. Quiso protestar pero un muchacho ya la había cargado y en cuestión de segundos ella ya estaba sentada sobre los hombros de un muchacho-

-¡¿CÓMO TE LLAMAS?!-Gritó el muchacho mientras ella simplemente estaba confundida-

-KAGOME-Dijo por fin su nombre-

-Muy bien, si tu caes terminas en la jaula...-Dijo el, Kagome frunció su entrecejo y levanto su vista para ver a una muchacha ebria arriba de un muchacho. La muchacha apenas y podía mantener su equilibrio-

La pelota se elevo en el aire y Kagome movió sus brazos para aventarle la pelota. Fue divertido. Chicos y chicas gritando y bebiendo, la otra muchacha termino en el agua así que cambiaron de mujeres. Fue por más alcohol, bailo, comió y si termino acostada en una mesa y en su boca estaba una manguera. Bebió muchos litros de cerveza, los hombres festejaban la forma ruda en la que ella bebía.

-¡Hey Inuyasha tu novia es la mejor en la manguera!-Dijo un muchacho mientras Inuyasha dejaba de beber su shot para ver como estaba Kagome rodeada entre hombres y apoyando los gritos de que debían de beber más-

Las mujeres estaban locas, ebrias o drogadas.

Mujeres en todos lados enseñando sus senos, Kagome no supo cuantas veces termino con una manguera en su boca. Entro a la casa y busco el baño. Vomito y eso la hizo sentirse mejor, lavo con agua su boca y comió algo para hacer pasar el sabor.

Regreso a la fiesta menos ebria que antes y noto como Inuyasha estaba cargando a una rubia, luego el bebía más. Bankotsu se metió a la alberca para susurrarle algo a Inuyasha, Inuyasha dejo caer a la muchacha y se disculpo y fue a buscar a Miroku. Ella los siguió desde la distancia.

Sango estaba jugando cartas con unas muchachas y Miroku.

-¡Denme mis doscientos dólares!-Dijo Bankotsu mientras los dos se veían-

-¡No!-Dijeron Inuyasha y Miroku-

-Si, ¡Ayame aviéntame las llaves que te di!-Ayame asintió y le aventó las llaves mientras continuaba vigilando a todos-¡No solo dijo que si, también me acostare con ella! Den el dinero perras-Dijo Bankotsu mientras Kagome llegaba con un par de vasos de cerveza-

-¿Por qué le dan dinero?-Preguntó Kagome con curiosidad, Bankotsu sonrió-

-Les aposte a estas perras que me iba a acostar con Kikyou, la perra dijo que si...Y ya me voy-Se despidió mientras Kagome lo veía irse. Con perras se refirió a Miroku y a Inuyasha-

Ayame se bajo de su lugar y tomo a Kagome de la mano.

-¡Aquí esta Hojo!-Dijo mientras veían como estaba Bankotsu perplejo al ver a ese sujeto. Hojo no estaba tan lejos de ellas-

-¿Te invite? ¿Acaso te hablo?-Se preguntó Bankotsu mientras veía como estaba Kikyou mordiendo sus uñas-Como sea vete de aquí perra ni se quien eres-Hojo simplemente empujo a Bankotsu-

-¡Soy Hojo!-Dijo mientras Bankotsu se cruzaba de brazos y guardaba su dinero un poco impaciente-

-Y yo soy Bankotsu...Y esta es mi fiesta así que ¡Oh verga! Kouga encárgate de el-Dijo mientras comenzaba a irse para ir a lado de Kikyou-

-¿Te invitaron? ¿Acaso Bankotsu te habla?-Preguntó Kouga mientras Kagome era empujaba por accidente y quedaba justo en medio de los dos. De Kouga y de Hojo-

-¿Acaso le hablas a Bankotsu?-Preguntó Kagome mientras Kouga miraba a Kagome y asentía-

Hojo se veía muy molesto.

-¿Qué haces aquí Hojo?-Preguntó Ayame mientras lo miraba como si el no fuera interesante. Los tres podían ser un poco crueles-

-Me invitaron...-Mintió el mientras Kagome rolaba sus ojos, y regresaba con Sango-

-¿Lo invitaron?-Preguntó Sango mientras veía como Hojo se iba con alguien, Ayame simplemente comenzó a reírse-

-Que perdedor-Dijo Ayame mientras Kouga se reía-¡Ya que estoy abajo, hay que brindar!-Dijo Ayame mientras le robaba las bebidas al grupo de amigos que estaba a su lado. Kagome agarro un shot y entonces sonrió-¡Por los que no fueron invitados!-Dijo mientras todos brindaban y bebían rápido el shot, Kagome de reojo pudo ver como Hojo se movía entre la gente para entrar a la casa. Dejo el vasillo encima de la mesa, sonrió y dijo que iba a ir al baño. Daba gracias a que Sango encontró su short, lo tomo y continuo moviéndose entre la gente-

Se coloco su short en cuanto entro a la casa y continuo siguiendo a Hojo; Ella no era tonta podía saber que Hojo no estaba en esa fiesta porque conociera a alguien, aun no era tan famoso como para ser invitado a esas fiestas.

Y entonces vio algo que jamás se imagino que iba a ver. Naraku estaba entrando solo y saludo a Hojo como si fueran grandes amigos, decidió observarlos un par de segundos. Y siempre que no querías llamar la atención, siempre la llamabas. Un par de muchachas la agarraron por la cintura y comenzaron a hacer una serpiente, alguien la estaba guiando. Estaba sujetando la cintura de un muchacho, y entonces paso justo enfrente de Naraku. Los dos se vieron y el simplemente abrió su boca sorprendido, ella fingió una sonrisa y ella pudo notar que el había dejado de sonreír.

Se salió de ahí para ir hacia la salida, se apresuro a bajar las escaleras y en cuanto llego con Sango y a Ayame las miro a los ojos.

-¿Estas bien?-Preguntó Sango mientras bebía su cerveza apresurada y gritaba que quería más. Miroku fue por su cerveza, Ayame levanto su rostro y abrió sus ojos con sorpresa-

-¡No me chingues Naraku esta aquí!-Dijo Ayame mientras comenzaba a sentir miedo por su cuerpo-Miren a otro lado-Dijo ella mientras las tres veían a todos lados menos a donde estaba Naraku-

-¿Se ve molesto?-Preguntó Sango mientras agachaba su cabeza y fingía que bailaba-Hay que bailar-Dijo mientras las tres bailaban de manera sincronizada y meneaban sus cabezas, simplemente lograron que el alcohol se subiera más a su cabeza-

-No sé pero en cuanto me vio dejo de sonreír-Dijo Kagome mientras levantaba su rostro-De seguro Hojo le dijo donde estábamos-Volvió a decir mientras Kagome veía donde estaba y lo perdía de vista-

-¿Le hicieron algo después de lo que le hicieron?-Preguntó Ayame mientras Sango negaba y Kagome llevaba su mano a su boca-

-¡Verga!-Grito mientras muchos chicos gritaban junto con ella esa palabra, Inuyasha aun no le hablaba lo que era malo-Le mande a mi guardaespaldas a que lo golpeara pero véanlo ¿Apoco no se ve saludable?-Las dos chicas miraron a Kagome con miedo-Descuiden...El idiota me odia-Volvió a tranquilizar la situación, pero no tenía idea de cómo la estaba tranquilizando-

-Déjame aclarar esto, tienes a dos chicos que te odian no muy lejos de ti, no le hablas a tu novio así que no tienes quien te defienda, no traes guardaespaldas y en lugar de correr estas hablando conmigo... ¡Una amiga tuya que ya esta un poco alcohólica!-Dijo Sango con un poco de sarcasmo mientras Kagome asentía como si eso estuviera pasando-

-KAGOME-Gritó Kouga mientras se acercaba y les daba un shot a sus tres amigas-Una bebida para tres bellas señoritas ¡Inuyasha no te pongas celosa!-Dijo Kouga mientras hacia reír a Sango, Kagome le dio un codazo y Sango dejo de reírse-

-¡Feh!-Fue lo único que dijo Inuyasha-

Naraku encontró a Kagome...

Y Kagome no demostró miedo en cuando el se acerco a ella, Ayame y Sango dieron un paso hacia atrás o mejor dicho Ayame agarro de las manos a Kouga y a Inuyasha y lo pusieron enfrente de ellas.

-A ti te gusta jugar mucho ¿Verdad Kagome?-Dijo el mientras Kagome negaba y metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su short, llámenla loca pero sintió una extraña sensación en su espalda-Descuida Kagome, yo no enviare gente a golpearte cuando te vea-Kagome se cruzo de brazos y soltó un suspiro-Yo no soy tan cobarde-Kagome soltó una grande carcajada-

-Hay por favor Naraku ¿Cobarde? Se te va a caer la verga por decir esa mentira-¡Ugh! ¿Por qué no guardaba silencio y dejaba que el se fuera? Y estaba usando palabras rudas y vulgares. Naraku sonrió a medias-

-El caso es de que si yo quiero golpear a alguien yo voy a golpear a la persona ¿O no Ayame?-Preguntó con cinismo mientras Ayame simplemente se cruzaba de brazos e ignoraba lo que Naraku había dicho, Kouga estaba un poco perdido-

-Exacto pero ¿Quién se chingo al final? Fuiste tu, me entere que no solamente te golpeo una vez Kagome...En realidad fueron como tres veces ¿Qué onda?-Dijo Ayame mientras dejaba de cruzar sus manos y las estiraba para ir por una cerveza-

-Perras-Dijo Naraku mientras Kagome se cruzaba de brazos y miraba con odio a Naraku-Y tú camina con cuidado-Kagome se encogió de hombros, Inuyasha le quito el dedo que estaba apuntando a Kagome y lo aplasto un poco, Naraku mostro una mueca de dolor-

-El que debe de andar con cuidado es otro-Dijo Inuyasha mientras Kouga abrazaba a Naraku-

-Mira...amigo-Dijo Kouga con un tono de burla-¿Ya sabes en donde estas parado?-Y le tomo la cara a Naraku para que viera a todos lados-En _nuestro_ territorio, aquí tus palabras homosexuales no valen porque...Nosotros somos los reyes de esta casa, y golpearte sería como quitarle un pelo a un gato, nadie lo sabría...Y nadie lo diría-Kouga daba mucho miedo, Kagome estaba mordiendo su labio-

-No vengo a pelear-Dijo mientras comenzaba a reírse-Solo a avisarle a Kagome que tuviera mucho cuidado, no solo la quieren ver abajo Hojo y yo-Dijo el mientras se soltaba del agarre de Kouga y comenzaba a irse-

-¿Quién la quiere golpear? Kagome es muy genial-Dijo Bankotsu mientras sacaba un par de billetes-Paga el taxi con eso, no quiero en mi fiesta gente que desea golpear a Kagome... ¿No escuchaste liandra? ¡LARGATE!-Dijo Bankotsu mientras Naraku rolaba sus ojos-

-Ustedes no son los únicos ricos de por aquí-Dijo Naraku mientras ponía sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos, Naraku no conocía el miedo-

-Como sea mi papá me dio permiso-Dijo Inuyasha mientras Kouga lo miraba confundido al igual que todos-Me dio permiso para pellizcarles los pezones a sujetos odiosos como tu-Y al decir eso sus amigos comenzaron a reírse, Naraku simplemente tubo que retirarse con Hojo-

-¡Oh eso fue un diez!-Dijo Bankotsu mientras se reía ruidosamente, Kagome también se rio un poco pero sin verse tonta-

-¿Ahuyentamos al malo?-Preguntó Kouga mientras Kagome asentía-El que le baje los pantalones primero recibe quinientos dólares-Miroku llego justo cuando escucho algo de dólares-

-¿Me crees pobre?-Dijo Inuyasha con sarcasmo-

-¡Estoy dentro!-Dijo Bankotsu mientras los cuatro se miraban con maldad-

-Quinientos dólares el que le baje el pantalón y lo encierre en una jaula-Dijo Kouga con maldad, los cuatro chocaron sus puños y comenzaron a irse corriendo-

-¡INUYASHA SI GANAS **NO** TE DEJARE DORMIR ESTA NOCHE!-Le gritó Kagome entusiasmada mientras el olvidaba su malestar con esa frase y le sonreía a Kagome-

-¡MIROKU YO IRE CONTIGO A TODOS LADOS!-Le gritó Sango a Miroku mientras Miroku le enviaba un beso en el aire a Sango-

-KOUGA YO TE RECORDARE LOS NOMBRES DE TUS AMIGAS-Gritó Ayame mientras luego Bankotsu se entristecía un poco-

-¡IREMOS CONTIGO A UN BAILE BANKOTSU!-Gritaron las tres para hacer sentir bien a su nuevo amigo. Eso entusiasmo a Bankotsu, así que los cuatro se fueron corriendo como idiotas en busca de Naraku-

¿En verdad quieren saber quien gano?

Gano Bankotsu, ya que el iba a tener tres chicas para el en el siguiente baile, eso significaba que sus amigos no iban a tener parejas y que el sería el proxeneta de proxenetas.

Las luces de la casa se apagaron, solo estaban las luces fosforescentes de esos tubos que contenían un liquido. Habia mujeres que traían de esas cosas en su cuello y en sus brazos, y el efecto era genial. Inuyasha le pego una nalgada a Kagome o eso creyó el pero escucho gritar a Miroku.

-Sango picarona-Inuyasha fingió que iba a vomitar y entonces el show especial comenzó-

Juegos pirotécnicos comenzaron a hacerse sonar en el cielo, los rostros de las chicas ebrias y de los chicos calientes se alumbraron con esos brillantes colores.

Bankotsu estaba sonriendo con maldad.

"_VAYANSE A LA VERGA"_

Ese fue el mensaje que les dio Bankotsu a todos.

-¡Sango, Ayame y Kagome! Ustedes pueden irse a mi cama-Las tres se rieron pero el no se rio con ellas-Era enserio, Kagome engaña a Inuyasha conmigo y huyamos, tengamos ese amor salvaje que todos desean...Caminemos desnudos por la playa y amémonos hasta el anochecer-Kagome se comenzó a carcajear-

-Eso es un amateur-Dijo Inuyasha mientras Kagome se reía junto con los demás, Bankotsu no se rio-

-¿Amateur?-Preguntó Bankotsu con su más rostro serio, Kagome se rio un poco-No se lo que es eso-Dijo el mientras Kagome evitaba reírse-No te rías Kagome, Kagome dime lo que es eso-Kagome estaba riéndose y poniéndose un poco nerviosa-

-Dale a tu mejor amigo vodka y así lo tendrás-Dijo Kouga mientras Bankotsu murmuraba un 'ha, ha, ha'-

-¡BANKOTSU!-Gritó Kikyou con sus mejillas coloradas, los chicos vieron como estaba Bankotsu sonriéndole-¡Me dijo Ayumi que le dijiste que era una puta!-Bankotsu hizo una mueca y le dio un beso en su mejilla-

-No, Kikyou...Llame Ayumi la puta, tu simplemente...eres una putita-Dijo el mientras Kikyou formaba una mueca-

-No soy estúpida-Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos-

-Ya se que no lo eres-Dijo Bankotsu con amabilidad-Simplemente...eres un poco fácil-Kikyou estaba inconforme, no deseaba escuchar todos esos insultos. Kikyou abofeteo a Bankotsu. Kagome le tomo de la muñeca a Inuyasha para ver que hora era, su sorpresa fue que era la una de la mañana-

-¡Eres un idiota!-Dijo mientras Bankotsu asentía-

-Pero al menos yo no miento...-Dijo Bankotsu mientras sacaba un par de condones de sus bolsillos-Te los regalo, no se que pinche enfermedad le vayas a pegar al que sigue...Miroku no tengo condones-Ignoro a Kikyou así de fácil. Le aventó los condones en la cara a Kikyou y los muchachos se rieron un poco, también las chicas-

La verdad es que ellas tenían la culpa, si ya sabían que los chicos eran así ¿Para qué se metían con ellos?

-Ahora a ustedes yo jamás les haría eso porque con las tres caminare por la playa desnudo...Y gritaran 'Bankotsu'-Inuyasha le cubrió los oídos a Kagome-

-Bankotsu...tus historias sexuales no le interesan a Kagome-Y al decir eso comenzó a irse-¡Uy miren la hora!-Dijo el con normalidad-A Kagome le pegan si llega a las dos-Se despidió con normalidad mientras Miroku se burlaba un poco-

-¡Ya nos vamos Kouga!-Dijeron un par de muchachos un poco afeminados-

-Ya era hora, cabrones-Dijo el con hostilidad mientras Ayame se cruzaba de brazos un poco molesta y el simplemente la abrazaba y le pedía que fuera por una cerveza. Ayame se negó y lo envió a el a que fuera por cervezas. Por primera vez Kouga le hizo caso a alguien-

Miroku, Ayame y Sango se miraron. Sango miraba a Ayame, Ayame miraba a Miroku y Miroku miraba a Kouga. Y como si los tres se hubieran leído la mente al mismo tiempo vieron a Bankotsu el cual estaba sin camisa bebiendo exageradamente de esa manguera en una posición extravagante y estrafalaria.

-Conozco a una chica-Dijo Ayame mientras Sango formaba una pregunta en su rostro literalmente-

-Yo también-Dijo Miroku con su voz humorística, ya todos estaban adaptados al sonido elevado de la música. Estaban tocando de todo: pop, rock, indie, psycho, trance y house, hip-hop, rap, electrónico. Desde canciones que estaban en el top 20 de MTV, hasta las canciones viejas que hizo gritar y cantar a medio mundo. Sango le dio un golpecito en el hombro a Miroku-

-Tus mujeres no sirven-Miroku levanto su ceja dispuesto a contestarle ese ataque verbal a Sango, pero Ayame los interrumpió-

Lo que Ayame no sabía es que Sango era romántica atacando verbalmente.

-Es una chica difícil, interesante e inteligente ¡Y no soy yo!-Dijo Ayame riéndose ella sola, Kouga llego con dos vasos rojos llenos de cerveza. El aun reía de algo que le había pasado e interrumpió a Ayame para gritar lo que le había pasado-

-¡ME ENSEÑO LOS HUEVOS!-Grito mientras se reían Miroku y el; Kouga no entendía porque las mujeres no se reían cuando un hombre mezclaba las palabras 'pedos o huevos' en una misma oración. ¿Tenía tabú o algo así? Como sea solamente Miroku conocía sus bromas-

-¿Te puedes callar? Hablas más pendejadas que Bankotsu estando ebrio-Dijo Ayame de manera molesta mientras Kouga la giraba y le daba una nalgada-¡HEY!-Gritó Ayame mientras luego lo pateaba-

-Una nalgada por ser contestona ¿De que estaban chismoseando?-Dijo Kouga mientras Sango reía ante la forma en que Kouga había nalgueado a Ayame-

Y así fue como las chicas le explicaron a Kouga que tenían en mente emparejarlo con alguien. Kouga se rió y les dijo "Olvídense de eso, el día en que Bankotsu tenga una novia formal será el día en que veremos a Inuyasha de mujer" Sango formo una sonrisa cómplice pero decidió guardarse su comentario para después.

Bueno, ellos posiblemente no vieron a Inuyasha de mujer pero ella si...Y tenía fotografías.

-¿Y quien es?-Preguntó Sango mientras Ayame sonreía y ponía su dedo índice sobre sus labios-

-Lo sabrán...-Miró su reloj-en un par de horas-Dijo Ayame haciéndose la interesante-

**--**

No le gustaba la forma agresiva en la que Inuyasha actuaba, pero así era su encanto. El hacía tantas cosas que a ella no le gustaban sin embargo ese era su encanto. Sintió que su corazón iba a estallar ¿Acaso su amor era como una bomba atómica?

El no tenía respeto a las personas, era un hipócrita. Eructaba y se sentía orgulloso de hacerlo. Tocaba las melodías más dulces del piano y maldecía con todas las groserías que sabía. Bebía más de la cuenta y hasta olvidaba cuantas cervezas bebía después de la cuarta, fumaba como si el fumar quitara el cáncer. Era posesivo. Celoso. No le gustaba ser el centro de las bromas. Peleaba como una bestia. Era peligroso. Sus bromas eran fuertes. Había tenido tantas mujeres. El se adoraba. Y aunque tenía unos defectos muy extraños, ella se sentía atraída a el.

Era dulce. Era perfecto para ella. Era...imperfectamente perfecto, era justo la medida de veneno exacta que ella necesitaba. El era como la energía que ella absorbía. Podía sentir como el la estaba viendo, ella movía sus piernas de manera nerviosa. El había crecido, su carácter había cambiado. ¿Qué había estado haciendo ella? Simplemente detenerse, hacer la rutina y ver a las demás personas.

Era un día cualquiera, el aroma de Inuyasha estaba en todo su cuarto. El estaba acostado, el tren de la plática los había dejado. Simplemente había un silencio, ella estaba sentada en la horilla de esa cama, con sus manos recargadas en la cama. El estaba acostado entre la distancia de sus brazos, ella sentía la cabeza de Inuyasha sobre su espalda. Parte de su cabello caía en el rostro de Inuyasha. Sonrió mientras continuaba tratando de ver al techo. La gente dice que el amor se desarrolla, pero al final las personas solamente se aman así mismos, y es por eso que el creía que tu decidías amar a la persona que más te complacía.

¿Acaso el seguía creyendo eso?

-"El cabello largo de Kagome estaba lloviendo en mi cara, poniendo mi cuerpo de manera cuidadosa, mi cabeza tocando su espalda...Hice el deseo de que ella se lo dejara largo...Ella tosió, deseaba que así como su cabello caía sobre mi rostro. Así también deseaba que ella estuviera encima de mi, apretando mi cuerpo...Y sin querer dejarme ir"-Pensó Inuyasha mientras sentía como Kagome se levantaba de la cama de Inuyasha, e iba hacia el pequeño refrigerador que el tenía dentro de su descuidado cuarto-

La ropa sucia de Inuyasha estaba tirada en el suelo, ¿Qué estaba haciendo con el a esa hora? Nada. Simplemente estaba haciendo nada. Abrió el pequeño refrigerador y se agacho un poco para agarrar una lata de cerveza. Era tarde y necesitaba ir a casa, pero no deseaba irse a casa. Se sentó en la cama mientras continuaba abriendo la lata de cerveza y hacia un gracioso sonido.

-Hey, dijiste que me ibas a mantener despierto toda la noche-Dijo el por fin mientras ella bebía la cerveza. Solamente traía el short y el bikini, estaba enseñando su abdomen y no se sentía incomoda-

-Si ganabas, pero gano Bankotsu-Dijo ella mientras el se acomodaba de nuevo en la cama para poder ver el perfil de Kagome. Su espalda estaba un poco encorvada, su estomago estaba visible. Una pequeña pancilla el estaba viendo, el deseaba quedarse así-¿Cuánto falta para el amanecer?-Preguntó ella mientras el sonreía-

-Tres horas-Ella continúo bebiendo su cerveza. El se levanto de su cama para abrir su refrigerador y sacar una cerveza. Choco su lata con la de Kagome, la espuma salió de la cerveza de Inuyasha-

-Tu cerveza se excito-Bromeo Kagome mientras el trataba de no reírse, pero fallo en ese acto y termino riendo-

-Tengo un rifle-Dijo el mientras ella trataba de ver que clase de conversación el deseaba entablar. Y en cuanto vio que el estaba esperando una respuesta ella sonrió. Ella asintió y el sonrió mientras abrazaba a Kagome-Y una pistola de pintura-Volvió a decir mientras ella continuaba asintiendo entre los brazos de Inuyasha-

-Inuyasha ¿Mi primera vez va a doler?-Preguntó ella con un poco de inocencia mientras el soltaba un suspiro, y la miraba. La abrazó y entonces le dio un beso en la frente, se sonrojo de haber hecho eso con Kagome. Y ella guardo en su mente la imagen de Inuyasha-

-No te mentiré Kagome-Ella estaba esperando palabras dulces, y el sonrió-Claro que duele Kagome, ¿Qué creías que se ven mariposas y arcoíris? No Kagome, se siente como si te metieran un puño por el ano... ¡Y ese puño es Inuyashita, es mi amor, Kagome!-Ella abrió sus ojos con preocupación ante la forma enferma en que Inuyasha estaba hablando-

¿Y las palabras dulces? ¿Qué onda con eso del puño?

-¿Uh?-Fue lo único que pudo decir mientras el continuaba sonriendo. Ella bebió su cerveza un poco rara de haber escuchado esa explicación-

-Creo que tu mamá debió de haberte explicado eso...-El se levanto para ir por un cuaderno y un lápiz, Kagome estaba ahí sentada sin saber que decir. ¿Cómo el pudo haber dicho algo así? El se sentó a su lado y dibujo a una mujer y luego a un hombre desnudos-Esta eres tu...y este soy yo-Ella frunció su entrecejo al ver como el estaba dibujando, casualmente a ella le dibujo con unos senos grandes y una cintura muy pequeña...Y el bueno, el se puso un grande amigo que casi le picaba los ojos al dibujo femenino que el había dibujado-

-Inuyasha soy virgen pero no pendeja ¿Por qué eso casi le pica el ojo a la monita? ¡Además no tengo las chichis tan grandes! Y créeme...Tu no lo tienes tan...tu sabes...así-Dijo ella mientras el entonces rolaba sus ojos y miraba a Kagome-

-Lo que importa es esto...Ahora...Esto entra dentro de esto...Se siente rico...para mi, para ti será un dolor infernal...Luego también se puede poner acá...-Kagome cubrió sus oídos y cerro sus ojos con fuerza-

-Cállate...Eres un enfermo ¿Por qué me dices eso? ¡¿Y porqué dices esto como si se usaran más de una posición?! ¿Eh?-El simplemente la miro como si ella estuviera bromeando, pero Kagome estaba sonrojada y nerviosa-

-Kagome...Mira...Esto dura breves minutos-Y el estaba comenzando a sentirse nervioso-¡Diablos!-Maldijo mientras Kagome simplemente se levantaba para mirar a Inuyasha-Ugh, lo haremos cuando estés lista...-Dijo el mientras ella asentía menos nerviosa y entonces el iba y abría la ventana. El aire de esa noche entro a ese cuarto, y el fue por una camiseta para prestársela-

Ella hizo que la camiseta se viera mejor, y también hizo que la camiseta tuviera su olor. Inuyasha sonrió, el tendría que dormir al día siguiente con esa camiseta...

Se sentía como una botella de vino completamente llena, y la verdad es que deseaba sentirse lleno todo el tiempo que no deseaba separarse de Kagome...

**Continuará.**

**N/A:**

ARGG ke caloorr hace! ):

Hahaha vi la de 'arrancame la vida' xD! Esta botana la pelicula! (:

Ya había leído el libro pero por x motivo no lo termine, sin embargo creo que esta mejor la pelicula. Porque en la pelicula se puede ver al hombre hablar. xD!

"Y hasta va a vender el pinche ángel de la libertad" xD hahahaha me cague de la risa en esa frase xD! Es que no es lo mismo leer el libro que ver como lo actúan, y así como salía en la película así me imagine muchas cosas.

Ah que weba tengo, yo digo que hoy saldré. Haber que sale.

PERDON POR LA TARDANZA!

**DEJEN REVIEWS. DEJEN REVIEWS.**

"_¿Qué sentiste al ver que era yo la que se iba esta vez?"_

BY:WILLNIRA.


	33. amarillo

**El rey dice...**

**Notas previas:**

_Ugh, recuerdo la secundaria. Hahaha buenos tiempos aquellos._

**Órden 33: amarillo**

"_¿Y que harías si yo te insultara?"_

Estaba nerviosa, sentía la mirada de todas las personas importantes encima de ella. Procuro no ponerle mucha atención a esas personas, sus manos se movían con cuidado tratando de no equivocarse, ahí estaban las personas más importantes. Desde sacerdotes hasta otros antiguos amigos de su abuelo, la señora Izayoi estaba allí. La verdad es que no le caía muy bien, pero la verdad es que con ser novia de su hijo se sentía que le había ganado.

Su rostro no demostró incomodidad o desesperación, sus pies estaban muy bien acomodados y no había arrugas en su kimono, su cabello estaba tan sujetado que le dolía la cabeza. Su espalda le dolía, sus piernas estaban acalambradas al igual que las otras piernas que estaban dobladas. No podía respirar tanto ya que su pecho estaba siendo apretado por el kimono, le dolía la cabeza ya que le habían estirado demasiado el cabello. Sentía que su rostro pesaba de tanto maquillaje.

Tres kilos del kimono, un kilo de los zapatos de madera que estaba usando, y miles de miradas que estaban sobre ella. Algunos deseaban que fracasara, Miroku le dijo "Finge que todos están desnudos" ¿Para que fingir que todos estaban desnudos? Mejor fingió que ella era la única en ese salón, el único son ido que había en ese cuarto de té, era el de sus manos al momento de mezclar o de crear el té. Levanto su mirada en cuanto noto que el té estaba listo, y lo repartió a las personas. Trato de no expresar que sus piernas estaban acalambradas, y eso era muy difícil.

En menos de tres minutos todos ya tenían el té entre sus manos.

-Por favor-Dijo ella en un sonido claro mientras todos llevaban el pequeño vaso a sus bocas, su público eran sus críticos. Ellos iban a decir si estaba lista o no para salir en la sociedad, su abuelo sonrió y ella trato de no formar una sonrisa en sus labios. No había cometido errores, la mujer que le hizo el kimono sonrió y dejo el vasillo sin té-

-Delicioso, me gustaría probarlo...en otra ocasión-Aclaro con su femenina voz mientras Kagome inclinaba un poco la cabeza en forma formal-

La mamá de Miroku y sus dos hijos mayores estaban sonriendo y diciendo que estaba delicioso. Prácticamente todos dijeron que el té estaba delicioso.

-Aprendí de la mejor familia, gracias a la familia Hoshi-Dijo Kagome con una sonrisa mientras la mamá de Miroku sonreía con sus mejillas un poco coloradas-

-Pero no se necesita hacer té para poder seguir una empresa-Dijo un señor un poco amargado, Kagome simplemente trato de no patearlo-¿Qué tan capacitada esta? ¿Cómo sabremos que con su retiro ella podrá seguir la empresa?-Volvió a decir ese señor con pocas canas sobre su cabello y mirada cruel, la miraba con despotismo y rencor. Como si ella le hubiera quitado algo-

-Denle un mes...-Dijo Izayoi mientras todos volteaban a verla, había socios importantes. ¿Cuántas personas eran? No tenía idea pero todos solamente hablaban de la empresa; Por fin comprendió que ya no podía jugar y desvelarse simplemente porque era joven, se sentía en un mundo donde la diversión no podía llegar a ellos. Se sintió adulta y madura al estar en ese mundo, no le gusto sentirse así. Estaba creciendo con escuchar esas palabras-En un mes ella estará detrás del escritorio del señor Gyoma Higurashi, presentara reportes y será encargada de guiar la siguiente junta...-Nadie se atrevió a decir nada, nadie creía en que ella pudiera hacer eso-

-De acuerdo...Pero si comete un error entonces no la consideraremos como la siguiente presidenta ¿Estamos de acuerdo?-Gyoma asintió y soltó un suspiro, los demás se retiraron. Todos se retiraron dejando a Kagome, su abuelo y a Izayoi en ese cuarto. No hubo despedidas o segundas miradas hacia ella-

Ella experimento un temor intenso entre su cuerpo, se levanto y se quejo de sus piernas. Izayoi miró a Gyoma y luego los dos la vieron a ella.

-Kagome, Izayoi será tu maestra...Necesitamos probarles a los socios que estas capacitada-Ella no podía negarse, así que asintió. ¿Así que eso era crecer? Soltó un suspiro y salió del cuarto dejando a los adultos que hablaran de ella, no perdió la confianza que sintió en cuanto acepto ser una Higurashi. No podía negarse porque aunque quisiera hacerlo ¿Qué podía perder? El le estaba dando un techo donde vivir y aparte aunque no quisiera aceptarlo o asimilarlo el era su sangre, la única persona que compartía su sangre-

Subió a su cuarto y se cambio con una ropa más cómoda, así que iba a necesitar mucha ayuda si deseaba ser una excelente empresaria.

**--**

Dejo la escuela, y le explico a Sango en un corto mensaje lo que estaba pasando. No pudo terminar porque ya la estaban llamando para hacerle entrevistas, jamás había hecho tantas cosas en un día. Leer lecciones avanzadas, escuchar a la mamá de Inuyasha darle instrucciones y consejos. Trataba de guardar todas esas cosas dentro de su cabeza, pero jamás fue muy buena para memorizar las cosas si las decían en voz alta.

Fue a la empresa de su abuelo a las dos de la tarde usando la ropa colorida que ella solía usar. Todos ya sabían quien era ella, pero ella no tenía idea de quienes eran ellos. Muy rápido. Como un carrusel hecho para destruirse, así sentía que estaba girando su vida. Reviso papeles y le dieron una credencial con la que podía identificarse al entrar. Le dieron un extraño celular con acceso a internet y otras cosas, estuvo en reuniones y fue una socia con un porcentaje del tres porciento. Mil dólares estaban a su disposición y su tarea era hacer de aumentarlos.

Esa noche durmió hasta las tres de la mañana tratando de aprender cosas que Ryu le estaba explicando.

Los socios de su abuelo eran personas con miradas frívolas. Rita Wekson. Hyun. Onigumo. Ayra. Y más personas, se gano una pequeña oficina en donde le enviaban documentos a revisar. Ella marcaba los errores y los enviaba a que lo revisaran. No había visto a Inuyasha en más de tres días, y sentía que esos tres días habían sido años. Su ropa pesaba más de la cuenta y su espalda dolía.

No había tiempo para relajarse, solamente tenía un mes para poder crear una junta. En una noche en que no pudo dormir, con su imaginación a todo lo que daba escribió un par de ideas en un cuaderno. Un antro.

Sonrió ante esa idea ¿Por qué no hacer uso de lo que más le gustaba hacer? Ir a antros, los antros de la ciudad normalmente estaban llenos y muchos tenían casi lo mismo. Y ya había escuchado que muchos deseaban estar en un lugar diferente, escribió lo que iba a tener. No creo un diseño perfecto pero a su mente vino la idea de cómo lo quería, las bebidas las escribió. A las cinco de la mañana hora en que se levantaba, ella salió a hacer ejercicio ya que iba en su nuevo horario. Hacía una hora y con sudor en su cuerpo iba a bañarse, sus músculos dolían ya que llevaba haciendo ejercicio cuatro días. Ella aun continuaba escogiendo su comida, pero ese día no tenía hambre así que desayuno simplemente un café.

A las siete y media ella llegó a su oficina, su abuelo estaba yendo a la sala de juntas y ella tomo su cuaderno con sus ideas para ir a la junta. Eran los mismos rostros que llevaba viendo en varios días. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Inuyasha?

Ugh, había olvidado su celular y con tantas cosas pasándole en su mente no encontraba tiempo para hablarle.

¿Se habría olvidado de ella?

Deseaba verlo. Por qué el absorbía su energía negativa y la transformaba en algo diferente.

Todos la vieron, ella tomo asiento y su abuelo comenzó a decir como había un aumento en el área de humanidades. Las quejas de algunos trabajadores se comentaron, y decidieron que se iban a agregar más cosas en la cafetería, los precios iban a disminuir un poco. Y para cualquier trabajador que se quedara hasta tarde por motivos de trabajo, un chofer se iba a encargar de llevarlos a su casa. Se iban a colocar más fotocopiadoras. Y si las ganancias aumentaban entre un dos o cuatro porciento el salario de los trabajadores aumentaría.

Se contratarían personas capacitas sin importar si eran ricos o no. Las secretarias iban a contar con celulares con vía Internet, las computadoras viejas se iban a cambiar por nuevas. Se unirían al grupo ecologista y aceptarían una rueda de prensa, se negociaron ideas nuevas.

-Considero que deberíamos de lanzar nuestra línea de ropa...-Dijo una mujer mientras su abuelo levantaba su ceja, tenían dos líneas de ropa para caballeros y damas. Ropa formal-Una juvenil, tengo una hija de dieciséis años y dice que la ropa toda es igual...Podíamos crear esta nueva marca de ropa diferente y dice que vio a Kagome y que...Se inspiro-Kagome formo un rostro de desconcierto, colores dinámicos...-A casi nadie le agrado la idea-

-No sería complicado...-Dijo Kagome mientras todos volteaban a verla-Faldas, camisetas, calcetas...Las adolescentes deseamos ropa de marca y no tan costosa...Comprarme ropa de marca para mi antes era como abofetearme mil veces-Muchos estaban confundidos-Tengo una amiga-Algunos tosieron y ella miro a su abuelo, el le estaba indicando que continuara-Ella estudia diseño de modas, y busca desarrollar sus practicas...-Un hombre soltó un suspiro demasiado ruidoso-

-Se necesita publicidad, modelos...Demasiado problemático-Kagome levanto su ceja-

-Yo me encargo de los modelos...Los de diseño pueden crear el logotipo...Solo necesito decirle a mi amiga...-La socia sonrió y susurro un gracias-

-De acuerdo... ¿Algo más? ¿Otra propuesta?-Kagome asintió y levanto su mano, su abuelo le cedió la palabra-

-Quiero tener mi propio negocio-Muchos sintieron que el café lo iban a escupir, ella simplemente roló sus ojos-Un antro se llamara 'funky fresh'-Su abuelo pensó esa propuesta, ella simplemente sonrió-

-Encárgate de eso-Ella asintió mientras anotaba algo en un papel y se lo daba a la socia que iba a crear la marca de ropa, la mujer sonrió y volvió a darle las gracias-Debes de ir viendo planos y todo eso...-Kagome asintió y de esa forma la junta termino-

Al parecer Sesshoumaru conocía a un vendedor de vienes y raíces. El arquitecto estaba dispuesto a ayudarla, ella le dijo como lo quería pero si no se tenía el espacio entonces no se podía hacer mucho con el arquitecto.

-Tiene que ser un lugar cercano a la zona-Dijo ella mientras el vendedor de vienes y raíces asentía, perdió mucho tiempo tratando de conseguir un buen lugar-

Y no encontró ese día, el segundo día fue a ver más lugares y se encontró con un el lugar perfecto. Enfrente del edificio había un restaurante para adolescentes lo que era perfecto, había tiendas y otras cosas. Pero la zona era perfecta, el lugar necesitaba un par de arreglos pero se debía de comenzar desde lo pequeño para así lograr lo que deseaba.

Las paredes estaban sucias, el suelo estaba...Más bien no había suelo, un par de ventanas estaban rotas...Lo compro por la zona en donde estaba ubicado, y ese mismo día le dijo al arquitecto que podía comenzar. Ella le dijo que deseaba que las paredes fueran altas, el bar o mejor dicho los bares iban a estar en zonas separadas. Iba a haber dos escaleras para que pudieran ir al segundo piso...El edificio era de cómo cuatro pisos, así que el antro se iba a dividir en una parte más pequeña, iba a haber zona privada (para los famosos). El arquitecto hizo tres bocetos, pero ninguno le gusto.

Le explico como lo quería, y lo demás simplemente fue orden del arquitecto para comenzar. Sesshoumaru por órdenes de Izayoi la iba a ayudar a hacer un contrato y a medir los gastos. Iba a ser su asesor.

Solo sabía de Inuyasha por las revistas, perdió la noción del tiempo. Disfrutar de una cerveza era un lujo que no se podía dar, nadie estaba en su casa su abuelo había ido a una fiesta. Continuaba estando en su oficina, leyendo cosas y firmando cosas. Estudiando y aprendiendo. ¿Qué hora era? ¿Qué día era? ¿Dónde estaba su celular? Soltó su cabello, se levanto para servirse un poco de tequila. ¿Y Ryu?

Odiaba el silencio de esa mansión, tantas puertas y tantos momentos que ella no vivió. Se había enterado de que Inuyasha salía en un video con una rubia, Ugh. Las rubias no se veían bien a lado de el. Desabrocho los botones de su saco negro, se quito sus zapatos de tacón...Puso la copa sobre sus labios y bebió el tequila. Le dolió la garganta y no tenía sal para calmar o hacer más placentero el sabor. Se sentó en esa silla de cuero, de una manera desarreglada. Estaba dispuesta a dormirse en esa silla, sus piernas estaban un poco abiertas y sus brazos estaban recargados sobre las braceras de la silla.

Era una pose ruda y masculina.

Dejo la copa encima del escritorio, la computadora tocaba un poco de música. Y ella estaba anotando un par de cosas. Jamás había visto esas cosas en la escuela, al parecer Sango estaba dispuesta a ser diseñadora de modas y de modelos ya sabía a quien podía utilizar.

-Uh, como me gusta esta canción-Dijo ella mientras se levantaba con un par de papeles para ir y ponerlos encima de una mesa. Sin darse cuenta empezó a bailar un poco y a cantar esa canción-

-Like a flower bending in the breeze, Bend with me, sway with ease, when we dance you have a way with me, stay with me, sway with me other dancer-Su corazón dejo escapar un fuerte latido en ese momento mientras veía como entraba Inuyasha con sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos cantando esa canción. El se acerco de una manera peligrosa, olía a alcohol y a tabaco no su aroma favorito pero si su aroma especial. El olía a puta, y por eso a ella le gusto-I can hear the sounds of violins long before it begins make me thrill as only you know how sway me smooth, sway me now-El continuaba cantando, su voz era ronca. Diferente a la del cantante-

El estaba cantando para ella. Cerca de su oído, parecían una pareja de viejitos bailando con la música de la computadora. El la balanceaba con cuidado. No sabía si lo estaba pisando pero sus ojos solamente estaban viendo los ojos de Inuyasha; ¿Por qué el sabía bailar? Oh, el era rico. A el le gustaba la forma en que solamente ella sabía como estremecerlo.

La canción termino y el sonrió.

-¿Cómo me quedo? ¡Uh, hare un cover de esa canción!-Dijo el mientras señalaba sus labios y cerraba sus ojos. Ella no entendió pero le dio un beso cerca de sus labios-¿Dónde carajos has estado? ¿Crees que solo por ser Kagome Higurashi puedes desaparecer de mí? ¿Quién te crees?-Dijo el con reclamo mientras ella rolaba sus ojos-¡Yo soy el rey y aquí mando yo!-Kagome hizo una mueca y cruzo sus brazos-

-Esta es mi casa...Y yo soy la princesa...Y dos centímetros menos y serías una reina-Dijo ella burlesca, el frunció su entrecejo confundido-

-¿Dos centímetros?-Preguntó el mientras ella bajaba su vista hacia la entrepierna de Inuyasha y el hacia una mueca un poco ruda. El se rió un poco, esa fue buena. Posiblemente iba a alburearse así a Miroku-¡Háblame!-Dijo el mientras se señalaba, ella mostro un rostro lleno de confusión-Se que Sango trabajara para tu empresa, Sesshoumaru es tu asesor para hacer un antro pero ¡Yo no se nada! No se ni vergas de lo que haces ¿Qué soy un pendejo pintado?-Kagome negó y simplemente tomo una bocanada de aire-

-No eres un pendejo...-El metió sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos. ¿En verdad era necesario que el reclamara?-¿Quieres ser mi modelo? No mío, trabajar para mi-El simplemente se acerco hacia ella, puso sus manos en el escritorio impidiéndole un escape a Kagome-¿Oh?-Dijo ella mientras trataba de dar un pasos hacia atrás, sentía que no lo había visto en años. Su respiración estaba haciéndose ruidosa, y el se acerco de manera peligrosa-

-Oh-Repitió el de manera coqueta, ¿Por qué ella era tan pequeña? Se estaba preguntando Inuyasha. Podía apretarla y asfixiarla con tanta facilidad-

-¿Tres días? No, ¿Cinco?-Preguntó el mientras ella mordía un poco sus labios ¿Podía decirle que lo había extrañado? Deseaba decírselo-Creo que estoy acostumbrado a verte todos los días...Incluso te secuestre un fin de semana-Ella trato de reír pero estaba un poco nerviosa, cerro sus ojos con fuerza y luego los abrió para verlo de manera seria-

-Te extrañe...-El decidió preguntar más pero ella lo beso; El sonrió entre el beso, sintiendo esos besos de Kagome. Este beso sabía a beso, los pasados sabían a un poco de cerveza o a otra cosa-¡Ugh! Que cursi soy-Dijo ella apartando su rostro rápido y levemente sonrojada, el se rió mientras se acercaba más. Pegando parte de su pelvis al abdomen de Kagome. Deseaba estar más cerca de ella-

-¿Qué vas a hacer? Escuche de mi mamá que serás puesta a prueba... ¿Estabas ocupada?-Ella negó y entonces el sonrió-Voy a hacer un programa de televisión-Dijo el mientras levantaba su vista-Y necesito una reportera...-Ella formo una sonrisa que fue de aumento conforme escuchaba lo que el decía-Nah que flojera-Inuyasha se rió ante la forma en que hizo que Kagome se desanimara-Regreso mañana-Ella asintió mientras el comenzaba a irse, pero ella puso su mano sobre la camiseta de Inuyasha-

Ninguno de los dos actuaba de acuerdo a su edad. Inuyasha aun actuaba como su estuviera en tercer año de preparatoria, abusaba de los menores y de los débiles. Y a ella todavía le sorprendían las bromas telefónicas, y los dos definitivamente se sorprendían cuando veían un programa de tv más interesante que darse besos. Ella lo soltó y entonces el hizo un gesto gracioso con su rostro.

-¿Quieres...? Tengo miedo-Dijo Kagome mientras el la miraba-¿Dormirías conmigo?-El se sintió confundido ante esas palabras-¡Hey, dormir! Nada sexual o algo así...solo dormir, no he podido dormir bien y...-Ella no pudo continuar porque el la cargo como una princesa. Y comenzó a correr con ella por toda la casa-

La acostó en su cama y ella aun reía.

Los dos reían ante algo estúpido.

¿Qué pasara después?

Ella no era la ruda Kagome que podía volverse histérica y golpear a miles hombres en sus brazos, ella estaba en sus brazos escuchando el latir de su corazón y de seguro estaba contando en su mente la forma rítmica de su respiración.

-¿Quieres que te cante algo?-Preguntó el mientras ella se levantaba y se sentaba en la cama-

-No... ¿Abusas de ser cantante lo sabías? ¡Ah, idea idea!-Dijo ella mientras el la miraba y se sentaba junto con ella; Tal vez el no debió de hablar-¿Tienes amigas modelos? Necesitaremos mujeres y hombres modelos, las chicas deben de ser jóvenes...Como de tu edad y bonitas, y los modelos deben de ser guapos...-Dijo ella de manera atrevida mientras el continuaba sonriendo-

-Le diré a Kouga, Bankotsu y Miroku...-Ella asintió y entonces soltó un suspiro ¿Acaso el no entendía? ¡Una mujer necesitaba ver hombres diferente a su novio!-

-¿Y más? Necesitare más-Dijo ella mientras el rolaba sus ojos-

-Golosa con tener a Inuyasha en tu cama no te sientes satisfecha ¡Golosa!-Dijo el en tono bromista, ¡Oh, claro que se encargaría de los modelos! Traería a esos modelos arrogantes que ella tanto odiaba-

-Y haremos audiciones así que...-Dijo ella mientras el sonreía-

Y al finalizar la plática ella se volvió a acostar usando el pecho de Inuyasha como almohada.

-Ah dile a Akira-Volvió a decir un poco cansada mientras en cuestión de segundos se quedaba dormida. Inuyasha ya se había quedado dormido-

**--**

¡Oh, los modelos! Ahí estaban Sango, Ayame, Rin y Akira. Las cinco estaban haciendo audiciones para los modelos...Había más de veinte modelos y ellas necesitarían diez, había rubios, castaños, pelirrojos y pelinegros. De pieles muy claras, quemadas u oscuras.

-Haber uno por uno modelen-Dijo Sango mientras Miroku, Bankotsu, Kouga e Inuyasha rolaban sus ojos. El primero fue un muchacho alto, cabello castaño y ojos verdes-¿Le podemos decir que se quite la camisa?-Susurró Sango mientras Kagome asentía-

-¿Podrías quitarte la camisa?-Akira estaba riéndose mientras el muchacho asentía. Las chicas sonrieron mientras anotaban algo de ese modelo. El segundo modelo era un atractivo rubio francés-

-¿Tienes cuadritos?-Preguntó Ayame mientras el muchacho hacia un rostro angelical y levantaba su camiseta enseñando un buen par de cuadritos. Las chicas se miraron y escribieron un 'diez'-¿Camina?-Volvió a decir Ayame mientras el muchacho asentía, el modelo camino muy bien. Y cuando giro las cinco le vieron las nalgas, Kagome estaba sonriendo mientras asentía-

-Haber sigo yo-Dijo Inuyasha mientras miraba a las cinco chicas y sonreía con coquetería, Kagome le susurró algo a Ayame y la pelirroja asintió. Se quito su camiseta e hizo algo con sus manos para enseñarle a Kagome que tenía sus brazos marcados, Sango hizo un gesto e Inuyasha levanto su ceja-

-Uhmmm, tengo entendido que eres un excelente modelo-Dijo Kagome mientras anotaba un diez con estrella a lado del nombre de Inuyasha-Modélanos-Ordeno Kagome mientras Sango reía un poco, Ayame estaba tratando de contener la risa, Akira estaba susurrando algo y Kagome estaba tratando de contener la risa. Inuyasha mostro arrogancia en su rostro, y camino de un manera diferente a la que siempre le había hecho-Siguiente-Siguió Bankotsu, el se quedo en simplemente bóxers e hizo reír a las chicas-

-Pedimos un modelo no un exhibicionista-Dijo Sango mientras Bankotsu fingía que se estaba llevando a una daga al corazón-

-Sanguito, mi corazón no puede soportar esa clase de comentarios-Dijo el mientras Sango se giraba para no ver esos ojos de cachorrito; Bankotsu camino en bóxers y cuando se giro para ir con sus compañeros se bajo un poco el bóxer y enseño parte de su trasero las chicas. Antes de Miroku fue un modelo con su gemelo-

-dos por uno-Dijo Kagome en susurros a su compañera que estaba a su izquierda y a su derecha-Difícil decisión...-Volvió a decir mientras anotaba un diez en los gemelos-

Miroku se quito su camisa e hizo algo con sus senos. Los movió, las chicas hicieron una mueca en su rostro un poco de disgusto o algo parecido.

-¡Que gay!-Dijeron las cinco al mismo tiempo mientras Kouga se reía junto con Inuyasha-

Kouga se quito su ropa al tiempo en que caminaba, y casualmente le aventaba la ropa a Kagome.

-¡Hey, esto es una audición no es un maldito table dance!-Dijo Ayame mientras guardaba silencio cuando le caía la camiseta sobre la cara-

Las chicas tuvieron que tomar una difícil decisión. Fue como estar a favor flave y tener que despedir a más de quince modelos. Kagome menciono a los modelos que se quedaban, selecciono a los gemelos a sus amigos y al último a Inuyasha el cual no podía creer que había sido el último en ser seleccionado.

-Señorita Higurashi la junta empieza en cinco minutos, esto es lo que van a discutir en la junta...-Kagome le dio las cosas que traía encima de sus manos a Ayame y comenzó a retirarse. Escucho a la secretaria mientras se despedía de sus amigos-

-Les encargo las modelos-Y les hizo la señal de la paz-¡GRACIAS A TODOS!-Volvió a gritar mientras continuaba escuchando a su secretaria-

-Bueno ya escucharon a la jefa, los que no fueron seleccionados pueden retirarse, los que quedaron seleccionados vayan al piso cuarenta...-Todos comenzaron a irse, las chicas se miraron y tomaron un grande suspiro-

-Así que ya es una mujer de negocios-Dijo Akira mientras las chicas asentían sintiéndose incomodas de tener que estar solas en ese estudio-A escoger a las modelos-Dijo mientras tomaban asiento y comenzaban a llamar a las modelos-

**--**

El rostro del mes de negocios fue Kagome, ¿Por qué? Por que tenía dieciocho años y ya estaba creando su propio negocio. Era sorprendente, la invitaban a ir a cenas formales en donde había chicos interesados en querer conquistarla, tenía juntas importantes y por primera vez podía hablar sin maldecir. Era muy aburrido. Terminaba exhausta ante cada cena, su abuelo la había dejado a cargo de un par de negocios ya que el iba a retirarse a Inglaterra un par de semanas, Izayoi la trataba de ayudar pero principalmente la ayudaba Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru era un gran sujeto, no era el típico sujeto divertido pero una buena persona. En esa cena formal donde las muchachas o señoritas estaban usando costosos vestidos y demasiado extravagantes ella estaba por el contrario bebiendo un poco de champagne mientras saludaba a los socios de su abuelo con sus hijos o incluso nietos. Sentaba a lado de Sesshoumaru y nerviosa trataba de mantener hacerles una conversación, Izayoi discretamente sonreía totalmente orgullosa de la forma en que Kagome estaba comportándose, los hijos de los empresarios extranjeros estaban sorprendidos ante la inteligencia y belleza de Kagome.

"_Bebe champagne de vez en vez. Si te tratan de hacer humillar di algo con seriedad y luego di que fue una broma. Jamás dejes de ver los ojos de tus socios. Finge que estas aburrida cuando se cambia el tema"_

Kagome tenía memorizada todas las reglas de Izayoi Taisho en su mente; La música ambientaba el lugar. Había muchas miradas de todos lados, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vio a Inuyasha?

Sesshoumaru se acerco un poco para susurrarle algo al oído de Kagome y los dos rieron un poco; Sesshoumaru comenzaba a ver que Kagome estaba llena de diversión, y descubrir algo de una compañera de trabajo era algo malo. Normalmente la única que era divertida para el era Rin...Pero el no estaba pensando en Rin en ese momento, y Kagome definitivamente no pensaba en Inuyasha.

Los dos estaban disfrutando de una cena de negocios con música, licor y comida.

Izayoi noto como Kagome reía un poco.

-¡Es un gusto conocer a la nieta de Higurashi!-El señor le dio un codazo a su hijo mientras miraba de manera desaprobatoria la forma en que Sesshoumaru y Kagome se habían susurrado algo-Mi hijo es un poco tímido-Kagome asintió mientras se levantaba y se agachaba con un poco de torpeza por su bolso-

-Yo también quiero ir baño...-Dijo mientras todos se quedaban confundidos ante la forma en que ella había reaccionado-¿O no era eso?-Rascó su cuello un poco nerviosa, sus mejillas se colorearon de un rosado ligero, el muchacho formo una sonrisa y asintió-

-Era eso-Kagome dejo de sentirse nerviosa y continuo caminando a lado de ese muchacho para ir al baño-¿Cómo lo haces?-Preguntó el muchacho mientras notaba como Kagome se levantaba un poco el vestido strapless ya que si no hacia eso iba a mostrar un poco de algodón embarrado en sus senos, solamente ella podía usar algodón de relleno al usar vestidos-

-¿Qué cosa? Dijo ella mientras veía a las otras chicas entrar al baño de mujeres, ella simplemente estaba cruzada de brazos esperando que el entrara-

-Manejar una empresa, tener tu propio negocio...Yo simplemente...-Kagome formo una sonrisa y le indico que se acercara, el muchacho se acerco y Kagome le susurró algo practico '_para demostrarles que no soy una pendeja' _dijo mientras el muchacho se reía junto con ella-Eres divertida y genial-Ella señalo el baño y el asintió y ella también dijo que iba a ir al baño-

Habia personas que no tenían conciencia en su persona; Personas que adoraban la oscuridad y cuyos pensamientos estaban tan retorcidos que para ellos era normal, personas que podrían ser capaces de matar, torturar y violar sin ni siquiera sentirse avergonzados. Personas que podían hacer tu mente dudar de que si lo que veías era cierto o no.

Así eran Ayumi, Hojo, Naraku, Nidia y otros idiotas que Kagome no planeaba mencionar. Al parecer las chicas polveaban más sus rostros y arreglaban su cabello, ella simplemente hizo pipi, lavo sus manos y salió del baño para ver al muchacho esperarla y platicar con un par de muchachos. En cuanto los muchachos la vieron sonrieron de manera estúpida y ella les regreso la sonrisa.

¿Acaso tenía fans? Porque si los tenía que padre.

-Kagome-Dijo el muchacho que la había acompañado al baño. El era Yoh Nakashima o algo parecido que terminaba con shima; Tenía un cabello rubio y unos ojos azules, era blanquito y muy bonito. De esa clase de muchachos que te gustaría tener en tu cama esperando desnudo con un sombrero... ¿Por qué un sombrero? No sabía pero sería cool-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?-Ella pensó esa pregunta, siempre que le pedían un favor era por varias cosas. Su primer favor fue conseguir drogas o alguien que las vendiera, su segundo favor fue no decir que Sango por accidente se había besado con una mujer...vestida de hombre, su tercer favor fue darle un tampón a Ayame, pero el no iba a pedir un tampón ¿verdad? Agito su cabeza, el licor ya se le estaba subiendo a la cabeza. Con eso de que había cada hombre raro o mujer rara...Uno ya ni sabía-

-Depende...Nada de drogas, guardar secretos, pedir algo...-El muchacho se rió y ella también se rió para que creyera que ella estaba bromeando-

-Nah, quiero que me enseñes para poder dirigir una empresa-Kagome hizo una mueca y luego negó-

-Lo siento pero yo estoy en practica, pero si quieres te puedo ayudar en algunas cosas...Leer documentos y así tendríamos como una pequeña asociación... ¿Y si le dices a tu papá? No sé-Y era la verdad no sabía como ayudarlo, principalmente si quería saber como manejar una empresa debía de tener interés y no quería decírselo pero el no tenía mucho interés, era más el deseo de querer tener una empresa o la envidia posiblemente-

Platicar con Yoh era algo divertido, regreso a su silla mientras sonreía y Yoh sonrió con ella. Sesshoumaru se levanto diciendo que iba a ir a fumar y Kagome se levanto con el.

-¿Fuma señorita Higurashi?-Preguntó una mujer sorprendida, Kagome asintió de manera nerviosa y siguió a Sesshoumaru-

-¿Vienes Yoh?-Preguntó Kagome con una sonrisa mientras el muchacho asentía y se levantaba para seguirla. Sesshoumaru los llevo a la parte del jardín, los tres encendieron el cigarro de manera mecánica. Y sacaron el humo de manera decepcionada, Kagome se sintió un poco más tranquila y luego sonrió-¿Cómo esta Inuyasha?-Preguntó mientras Sesshoumaru metía sus manos a su bolso-

-No sé, se que el hace tres días se fue a San Diego a grabar una película o algo así...No se mucho de el ¿Cómo esta Rin?-Preguntó Sesshoumaru haciendo sentir a Yoh un poco fuera de la conversación-

-Bien...Esta estudiando por la mañana y trabaja por la noche, en una pequeña empresa de bombas...-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras expulsaba el humo. Estaba triste de que Inuyasha no le había dicho lo de su película, pero ella no le decía de sus cenas con champaña acompañada por Sesshoumaru, formo una débil sonrisa en sus labios. El novio en esos momentos parecía Sesshoumaru, Yoh converso con ellos diciendo que ellos dos hacían una bonita pareja. Se miraron y se rieron ante ese comentario, pero Sesshoumaru aunque se reía pensó que una mujer como Kagome era mejor que Rin. Era inteligente, activa, extrovertida y no era aburrida o una rubia-

Kagome debió parar en cuanto empezó a ser invitada a muchas fiestas y en esas fiestas en donde Sesshoumaru iba y se sentaba con ella, ya que ella casi podía escuchar el sonido de alerta. De alerta de que iba a llegar al nivel más alto de ese juego mecánico emotivo y lo iba a bajar a la más rápida velocidad. Sin aviso. En ese momento el color amarillo del semáforo anunciando el 'prevención' estaba entre los dos.

Eran esas miradas y esas sonrisas. La forma en que Inuyasha no estaba allí, pero si estaba Sesshoumaru.

Y el collar de Inuyasha se veía mejor en su tocador que en su cuello.

El eco del 'te quiero' que le dio era un aviso también; No iba a sentir, iba a estar despierta, iba a escuchar. Anestesia. Esa clase de dolor iba a sentir al momento en que traicionara a los que quería. O posiblemente no.

Uh, no entendía mucho porque le atraía la compañía de Sesshoumaru pero...Iba a terminar ese cigarro.

"Su carácter atrae a los chicos" Eso le dijo Bankotsu al momento en que brindaron por alguna estupidez. Y ella se rió sin creerle. Ya que era Bankotsu.

Pero hizo mal en no creerle.

**Continurá.**

**N/A:**

Hahahahahaha. LOOOOOOL

Hay no. Fui a una boda pero se me awado el momento a mi mamá y a mi. Ugh, puras pendejadas con la familia de mi mamá. -.-

A la verga y mi tío nada más preocupando a mi mamá. CARAJO. Me tengo que desquitar. ¿Y MIS PUTAS AMIGAS DONDE VERGAS ESTAN CUANDO MÁS SE LES NECESITA? ARGG A LA MONDA.

"_pendeja, al menos mi madre no vende su culo_

_Para hacerme creer que vivo en una vida de lujo._

_Yo se lo que tengo y se que soy pobre pero jamás creida, sangrona o mamona._

_¿En cambio tu ke tienes liandra?_

_Solo tienes una madre que vende el culo para darte tus caprichitos._

_HAHAHAHA me cae ke se han de reír de ti a tus espaldas._

_¿Sabes que decían los fresillos de tu antigua escuela de ti?_

_DECIAN QUE ERAS BIEN NACA._

_NACA. NACA. NACA._

_¿Por qué no eres inteligente y te metes a la escuela que te CORRESPONDE?_

_Eh? solo porke eres inteligente TE CREES EL HUEVO ENVUELTO EN ORO._

_Abre tus ojos chikitita...estas igual de jodida, _

_Al menos cuando yo crezca no tendre culpa de haber exprimido a mi jefa hasta ke me hubiera cumplido_

_Mis caprichos. EN CAMBIO TU LLORARAS SANGRE PERRA_

_Por hacer lo que stas haciendo, PENDEJA PUTA CARA DE ESCREMENTO._

_UGH! OJALA TU HIJA NO TE SALGA PUTA O PENDEJA PQ_

_ENTONCES AHÍ SI TE JODISTE_

_Hahahaha nooo mejor aun, capaz y sales vendiendo el culo igual que tu madre! HAHAHAHA_

_Y todavía te crees mucho MORRA PENDEJA!"_

_-UGH. NECESITABA SACARLO. Y hay aun más pero __**no**__ vale la pena (:_

Atte: willnira.

**Pd: y mis mentadas amigas donde vergas stan? No les digo...aki en esta vida stas solo como la mierda. NO PUEDES CONFIAR EN NADIE NI ABRIR TU CORAZÓN PQ LUEGO LUEGO TE ABANDONAN. SI NACI SOLA ES PQ ASI ES COMO DEBO DE ESTAR. **

**La verga. Lo ke daría por tener feria y restregárselo a esa morra. OJALA SEA MUY FELIZ LA PUTA ESTA, PQ ME ENSEÑARON A NO DESEARLE EL MAL A NADIE. **

**UGHHHHHHHHHH ME LLEVA LA CHINGADA.**

**-.-**


	34. Chicas

**El rey dice...**

_Notas previas:_

**Órden 34: GIRLS**

"_Ya vez, la perdiste por hacer lo que quisiste"_

¿Qué día era?

¿Cuánto tiempo se había quedado?

Se levanto y froto sus ojos un poco, llevaba casi un día entero en su oficina revisando documentos que su abuelo le había enviado desde el lugar donde estaba. Le dolía el cuello y le ardían los ojos. Se levanto y estiro su cuerpo con mucha fuerza, según el reloj de su oficina decían que eran las dos de la mañana, agarro un par de documentos y salió de su oficina. El piso en donde estaba su oficina estaba un poco oscuro, las luces que estaban eran las luces extras de la compañía, había guardias que patrullaban por el lugar con linternas y armas.

Tuvo que usar las escaleras para poder salir de la empresa. Su celular comenzó a sonar pero decidió ignorarlo porque sus manos estaban llenas de documentos, bajo apresurada por las escaleras tratando de no marearse. Su celular continuo sonando y ella lo ignoro todas esas veces, llegar a la planta baja de la empresa fue como caminar más de treinta kilómetros.

Dejo todas sus cosas en la parte de atrás de su carro y se subió al lugar del conductor, y reviso entre su bolsa para sacar su celular. Cuatro llamadas perdidas y ocho mensajes sin leer, todos los mensajes eran de Inuyasha y esas llamadas eran de Sango, Bankotsu, Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha.

_Mensaje 1: DESAPARECIDA, APARECE! YA. ¿Ya te olvidaste de mi, liandra? Inuyasha._

_Mensaje 2: Los Yokohama van a tratar de asociarse con otra empresa, llámame. Sesshoumaru._

_Mensaje 3: Tenemos que hablar. Inuyasha._

_Mensaje 4: Te extraño, liandra. Inuyasha._

_Mensaje 5: PERRAA CONTESTA TU CELULAR! Sango._

_Mensaje 6: ¿Seguimos siendo novios o que? Inuyasha._

Ya no había más mensaje, le respondió un 'no se' en el último mensaje y acelero con su carro. Estaba confundida, Inuyasha se había ido y ya no la había buscado si tanto la quería ¿Por qué no la buscaba y hacía un escándalo con tal de verla? Cuando ella quería que el fuera el desmadroso y rebelde chico del que se había enamorado el aceptaba las cosas sin dudar.

**KAGOME'S POV.**

Para mi tu eres toneladas de diversión, iba cantando esa canción mientras sentía el aire acondicionado sobre mi rostro. Ya casi va a terminar el otoño, celebre Halloween sin celebrarlo. No he hecho nada adolescente o rebelde de lo que deba alardear.

Beber champaña, bailar esas canciones aburridas, leer documentos, firmar documentos y esperar a que el antro este listo. Es todo lo que puedo hacer, cenas con Sesshoumaru en donde hablamos de trabajo, por accidente este día note que el me había visto le sonreí y continúe poniendo atención en la junta. Sango y Ayame estaban encargándose de la marca de ropa que mi empresa iba a lanzar, ropa femenina y masculina.

Acelere en cuanto vi el verde del semáforo; La ciudad jamás lucio tan solitaria para mi como en ese momento. Maneje hasta mi casa y me quede un rato pensando, ¿Qué estaba pasándome? No tengo idea. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Inuyasha?

Le llame pero no contesto. Regrese todos sus mensajes.

Pero no hubo alguna respuesta, le marque más veces de las veces que el me había marcado. Y no estoy mintiendo. ¿Qué gano con mentir? Dormir muy intranquila, pensando y cosas así.

¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo e Inuyasha?

¿Lo quiero? ¿lo amo? ¿Lo extraño?

Si lo extraño, ¿Lo quiero? Estoy dudando.

Deseo verlo y saber si sigo sintiendo ese nerviosismo aun dentro de mí; El sabor de la soledad estaba en mi boca, y la sensación de la perdida que yo provoque estaba en mi cuerpo. Sentía que no había visto a mis amigos en años. ¿Así iba a ser siempre? Trabajar y demostrar que soy buena para ser la presidenta de la empresa. Deseo un escape lleno de tranquilidad, un espacio en donde solo este yo tocando con mis pies el inició del mar y sintiendo la arena debajo de mis pies. Uh, eso suena como algo que ya no puede suceder.

Tengo dieciocho y ya estoy siendo una adicta al trabajo.

¿Por qué no me llama Inuyasha? Ya se que no le he dicho que ha sido de mi, he tenido tres minutos de descanso pero siempre me quedo dormida. Mi cabeza crea ideas para otras personas, mis ojos arden todos los días y mi garganta se seca de tanto que hablo.

Ya no es suficiente una taza de café para estar despierta, ahora aumente mi dosis a dos cafés. ¿Quién me salva de todo esto? Sesshoumaru, el se encarga de al menos divertirme un poco con su seriedad. No mentiré me gusta Sesshoumaru como un amigo, el me saca de esto y me trata de ayudar en algo pero debo de hacer las cosas cuando crezca. La oscuridad cubre mi cuerpo esta noche, estos ojos cafés que son míos han comenzado a ver amaneceres y anocheceres que lucen falsos, en este momento mi héroe no existe.

Antes era feliz y tenía a Inuyasha. Ahora soy infeliz y me refugio en Sesshoumaru, he descubierto el egoísmo en cuestión de segundos. Adornando mí cuerpo con vestidos costosos mientras trato de conversar con los socios de mi padre. He conocido tantas personas en este mes que no recuerdo todos los nombres, mi lista de contactos del celular han aumentado.

Me he vuelto mandona y arrogante.

Me estoy convirtiendo en alguien que no puede salir por trabajar.

Pero en esta familia naci y en esta familia moriré. Durmiendo sin un ruedo que me despertara, soñando que me peleaba con Inuyasha mientras reía de alguna cosa. Me despertaron o mejor dicho la sirvienta llego a despertarme a las seis de la mañana pero la sorprendí ya vestida.

Inuyasha estaba en Francia.

Yo estaba aquí. Sin saber que clase de relación aun manteníamos.

Iba a esperarlo. No sé si me ha engañado, no sé si aun siente su corazón latir violentamente y sin descanso. Y deseaba saberlo, Sesshoumaru paso por mi con la excusa de que iba a ser pesado que yo llegara sola, sonaría cruel y malo pero cuando lo vi esas preocupaciones desaparecieron de mi cabeza. Subí a su carro y los dos fuimos riendo encaminándonos a ese extravagante hotel en donde íbamos a desayunar. ¿Cuándo yo hubiera desayunado algo de casi mil dólares? Jamás, pero según mi abuelo debía de ir aprendiendo a concurrir esos lugares.

Los lugares que estaban bajo mandos de el y de Izayoi. Aprendí que clase de negocios tenían los padres de los amigos de Inuyasha, y me han informado que todas las personas desean unirse a nuestra empresa o a la de Izayoi porque el dinero que se gana es sencillo, si ganar dinero fuera sencillo los niños de áfrica no se estuviera muriendo, pero eso ya es otra cosa. La vida de los africanos es idea de Dios, dios decide si quiere que vivan o sigan muriendo con desnutrición. ¡Ok, ok! debo dejar el tema.

Los dos llegamos juntos y sonriendo, nuestros hombros casi chocaban y para las personas que nos vieran dirían claramente que estábamos saliendo. No me di cuenta de esos reporteros intrépidos que nos tomaban fotografías, yo le pegue con mi mano en el hombro, el se quedo sorprendido y yo me reí.

-¡Oh, Dios Santo! Cuélgame desnuda en una estatua y rápame ¡Pero dime que aquí no estará Kikyou!-Le dije riendo mientras el formaba una sonrisa en sus labios; A Sesshoumaru era fácil hacerlo reír, simplemente debías de decir algo sucio y el formaba una mueca que poco a poco se transformaba en una cruel sonrisa con pensamientos psicóticos; Los dos llegamos a la mesa en donde estaban Izayoi y otra señora esperándonos. La señora de la marca de ropa, el saco mi silla un poco y yo me senté-Buenos días-Dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo y luego yo me reí-

-Es un gusto saber que están de buen humor-Yo sonreí y asentí, obviamente no estaba de buen humor pero lo estaba pretendiendo mejor que una actriz. ¿Sabían que todas las mujeres somos actrices? Nosotras podemos caminar con cólicos y sonreír, nosotras caminamos derechas y de manera arrogante cuando nuestros zapatos son lindos. Si no nos gusta el peinado de alguna amiga no lo decimos si ella se siente cómoda con el, no soy de las que destruyen las ilusiones de mis amigas-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Kagome?-Me preguntó esa mujer llamada Soho, yo hice un gesto divertido y luego forme un 'pff'-

-No sé, revisar documentos-El mesero llegó con unos hotcakes y un vaso de leche yo le sonreí y le indique con la mano que no llenara la taza con café-

-Ir con los Shigami a pedirles la transferencia-Deje de partir el hotcake y asentí-

-Es cierto, casi lo olvido... ¿Estará en su oficina? El otro día hable y me contesto el hijo...-Sesshoumaru partió su desayuno con cuidado y tomo su tiempo en contestarme-

-No...El todas las mañanas el esta en su casa-Miró su reloj y formo la mueca de que estaba pensando yo bebí de la leche mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Inuyasha; No sentí las miradas de Izayoi y de Soho sobre nosotros-En una hora se levanta-El hablaba con cuidado y sin importar si lo estaban viendo o no, yo asentí y continúe desayunando-

-En una hora estaré tocando su puerta...-Dije mientras Sesshoumaru formaba una sonrisa en sus labios, Izayoi aclaro su garganta y la otra mujer bebió su café con cuidado de no quemarse la boca-

-Señora su carro esta siendo llevado por la grúa-La señora se altero y se disculpo, Sesshoumaru se ofreció a acompañarla y entonces quedamos Izayoi y yo; Un silencio no tan incomodo se formo entre las dos-

Yo era la adolescente que temía ser mujer, y ella era la mujer que no tenía miedo de ser cruel. El viento era agradable, tenía un poco de frío y el silencio se rompió con la risa de Izayoi.

-Kagome sonare fuera de lugar pero...Como quiero mucho a tu abuelo debo decirte esto, no es justo lo que le haces a Inuyasha-No le entendía ¿Qué le estaba haciendo? Forme la confusión que sentía en mi rostro, e Izayoi estaba bebiendo con cuidado su café. Ella sonrió y entonces dejo la taza del café encima de la mesa-Se que eres novia de Inuyasha, me dijo que iba a gastar una grande cantidad en ese collar-Con su mirada señalo el collar que yo estaba usando en mi cuello-Se que no han tenido tiempo de verse pero ¿Sabes lo que sentiría si te viera con Sesshoumaru así como están?-Yo no entendía a lo que ella se refería, posiblemente parecía tonta al no entender-¡Uh!-Ella soltó un suspiro, sin desesperarse de la manera lenta en que yo estaba razonando-Sesshoumaru y tu están actuando como una pareja madura, la atracción es un poco obvia pero no creo que sea justo para Inuyasha...Es decir tu eres libre de escoger...Pero si Inuyasha te ve con Sesshoumaru no quiero pensar en lo que podría hacer, el...es tan explosivo-Yo sonreí y negué, mire a Izayoi y le di a entender con mi rostro y con palabras de que entre Sesshoumaru y yo nada iba a pasar-

Que incrédula fui en ese momento.

Me odie después y lloré más de lo que cualquier adolescente enamorada pudo llorar. Se los aseguro.

¿Qué iba a saber yo de los instintos y de la perdida del control?

**KAGOME POV FIN.**

Un mes grabando, posando y cantando para esa película.

El estaba viendo como todos deseaban ser famosos como el, todos aman la fama. Todos creen que pueden llegar a ser el top del año, pero simplemente eran niños tontos con sueños grandes y pantalones apretados. ¿Cómo la fama podía destruirte? Todos pensaban.

Inuyasha tenía una teoría y era esta: Todos los que estaban siendo demasiado controlados por su empresa y por sus padres deseaban perder el control, ¿De que forma? Embriagándose, perdiéndose entre todas esas pastillas, inyecciones que destruían poco a poco tus venas y deudas. Desean llamar la atención y quieren ser diferentes y terminan haciéndose personas horribles.

¿Cómo algo que luce tan bien puede lastimarte? No te lastima la fama, te lastimas tu mismo al tomar decisiones que los demás toman.

Las luces del foro estaban sobre el mientras leía las líneas de su guión. Su actuación ese día estaba pésima.

Ya había perdido su reputación hace varios años y no planeaba recuperarla, no ver a Kagome le estaba afectando. A veces tomaba más vodka de lo normal, festejaba más que antes y llegaba más tarde. Estaba perdiendo el control que ella le había dado y se sentía tan bien que una parte de el no deseaba regresar pero otra deseaba estar cerca de Kagome. Cortaron la toma por el día. Le dieron el día de descanso. Dos semanas más y el acababa con su trabajo.

No había engañado a Kagome y no planeaba hacerlo. Podía hacerlo pero no tenía ganas. Se fue con sus otros amigos actores a festejar algo que el no sabía porque.

Llamo a Kagome y ella contesto, la música estaba escuchándose por el teléfono y el tenía que gritar para hacerse escuchar.

-_TE VERE EN DOS SEMANAS...Y AUN SOMOS NOVIOS ASÍ QUE __**NO**__ ME ENGAÑES CON MI HERMANO-_Gritó mientras colgaba la llamada y regresaba a beber esas bebidas gratis. Trato cambiarse su nombre en ese lugar pero su nombre ya estaba muy publicado-

Termino en su cuarto en a las tres de la mañana totalmente cansado y alcoholizado. Estaba dolido de festejar como idiota, ya no iba a tomar. Lo juraba. Pero ese juramento no contaba porque no estaba muy consiente.

Esas dos semanas fueron una grande prueba, mujeres que trataban de seducirlo y el siendo débil ante todas ellas. Pensando en Kagome todo el tiempo y en la desesperación de que cada vez faltaba poco tiempo, regreso con ocho maletas. Una mala fama y un regalo para Kagome, extrañaba la forma en que Kagome movía su cuello y hacia esa cosa con su cabello. El aroma con el que el sentía una tremenda obsesión.

¿Cuál clase de aroma era?

¿Dulce o agrio?

Necesitaba recordarlo.

**--**

"_Si no dejas a Inuyasha el perderá todo, hazlo público...Y anuncia un compromiso con Hojo"_

Rasco su cabeza cuando escucho eso de Naraku y de Ayumi. Los dos la habían citado a desayunar, con guardaespaldas por supuesto. Ayumi expuso unos documentos en que indicaba que era mayoritaria de la empresa de Inuyasha; ¿Cómo lo hizo? Gracias a Naraku. Hacer que Inuyasha perdiera su dinero era como hacer que ella también lo perdiera.

-Puedes salvar tu empresa y la de Inuyasha, así que el no te odiara créeme-Dijo Naraku con una sonrisa de burla, ella trato de levantarse y de golpearlo pero había mucha gente viéndolos-Tu eres una chica inteligente-Dijo Naraku de nuevo mientras le sonreía a Ayumi-

-¡Claro que si! No cabe duda de que por eso es el rostro del mes en los negocios, ah y si quieres conocer más sospechosos...Nidia, ¿Sabías que ella es muy rica?-Dijo Ayumi mientras se levantaba con cuidado y comenzaba a retirarse-¡HAZLO PUBLICO!-Gritó al final mientras Naraku le mandaba un beso al aire y se retiraba detrás de Ayumi los dos riendo de su maldad-

Ella se levanto molesta.

Obviamente iba a dejar a Inuyasha, esos papeles eran originales. Se levanto para ser seguida por Ryu, no iba a dejarse vencer tan fácil.

Su celular comenzó a sonar, la información de que habían comprado la empresa de Inuyasha había llegado más rápido de lo esperado. Y de paso la suya estaba teniendo bajas, no entendía todo estaba pasando muy rápido. Demasiado rápido.

Tenía que dejarlo si deseaba que todos estuvieran bien, en su compañía todos estaban histéricos y neuróticos. Ella no sabía que hacer, estaba fracasando y al aparecer le echaban la culpa. No lo decían pero si la miraban de esa forma extraña.

Acepto el trato de Naraku y las cosas regresaron a ser como estaban.

"_Si regresas con el, entonces...Tu compañía y la de Inuyasha se vera en la ruina..."_

Odiaba ser chantajeada pero eran muchas personas las que iban a salir perdiendo. Un sacrificio no iba a acabar nada, ¿Por qué Hojo? La camioneta negra la siguió hasta donde ella fue, al departamento de Inuyasha.

Las luces estaban encendidas así que el debía de estar en casa, toco dos veces la puerta. El salió con el cabello húmedo y una toalla envolviendo su cintura. Ya eso no le sorprendía, el dejo de sujetar su cintura para mostrar su rostro lleno de sorpresa.

-¡Cool! Te iba a ir a ver para invitarte a cenar ¿Somos telepáticos o algo así?-Dijo el de broma y entusiasmado de ver a Kagome; Su corazón estaba latiendo como loco, ella simplemente cerro sus ojos y los abrió para ver los ojos dorados de Inuyasha-

-No, escucha...-Dijo ella con normalidad mientras cruzaba sus brazos-Se que hemos estado separados por un buen tiempo, creí que iba a aprender a amarte así...Pero...No, lo siento...No te amo, ni te amare...Me das asco en realidad-Ella rió ante la ironía que estaba viviendo, diciéndole cosas que no sentía a Inuyasha la persona que le enseño a querer, a proteger...Y no lo estaba protegiendo, sintió que las lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos pero trato de mover sus ojos para que eso no pasara-No, me doy asco por haberte besado y haber hecho cosas asquerosas contigo...-Dijo mientras reía en la cara de Inuyasha; El llevó su mano a su frente la palma de su mano tocando su ojo izquierdo-

El no quería creer. Así que formo una sonrisa, pero Kagome dejo de sonreír.

Ella se giro para comenzar a irse y el la detuvo sujetando con su mano la muñeca de Kagome, pero ella agito su mano y lo miro con desesperación.

-¡Espera!-Gritó casi sintiendo frío de estar desnudo frente a la chica que le gustaba, una escena no tan genial por parte de el. Ella sintió que estaba recordando un 'flash-back' tan poco tiempo con el y lo quería demasiado, los labios de Sesshoumaru desaparecieron de ella. Su mente desorientada se concentro en Inuyasha; El rostro de odio de Inuyasha-

-Si te amara no te estuviera dejando, adiós...-Y se retiro con sus lágrimas cayendo sin cuidado alguno. La persona caprichosa que era el no podía dejarla ir, soportar más de meses sin tener contacto con alguna mujer para que llegara ella y se creyera su propietaria; No le creyó-

La dejo ir. Sin saber que pensar. Estaba consiente de que no la pudo ver pero el también necesitaba trabajar. No la había engañado y no le había dado razones de que no deseaba estar con ella.

¿Acaso no le bastaba con las palabras cursis que le dijo?

El entro a su departamento dejando de sentir el frío, azoto la puerta y saco una cerveza de su refrigerador. El creía que ella iba a regresar, pero no regreso. Bebió de la cerveza y pensó en la forma en que a Kagome le daba asco, ella sentía asco hacia el.

Deseaba saber por quien lo había dejado. Tiro la cerveza medio vacía y sintió que las lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

¿Qué hacia el llorando?

Golpeo con su puño izquierdo la pared, había hecho todo. Le había demostrado que la amaba, le había dado regalos y la había defendido. Pero ella no pensó en eso, no pensó en las cosas dulces que el le había dicho.

_Chicas._ Por eso iba a dejar de confiar en ellas. Formo una sonrisa en sus labios sin saber que Kagome también estaba llorando. Sintió que le faltaba una parte de el, al parecer esta vez las chicas hacían llorar a los chicos. ¿Fue por Sesshoumaru? No la iba a perdonar si lo había dejado por su hermano, ¿acaso el ya había probado la piel de Kagome?

No pudo dormir en esa noche, estuvo creándose ideas. Imaginando como Kagome lo había engañado con Sesshoumaru ya que según Bankotsu la persona que siempre estaba con Kagome era Sesshoumaru; Creo ideas de odio dirigidas hacia ellos. Iba a vengarse.

Podía imaginar como el actuaba mientras Sesshoumaru hacía gritar a Kagome con sus manos sobre la cintura de Kagome. Estaba pensando en todas las terribles cosas que podría decirles a los dos, las promesas ya no iban a significar nada para el. Estaba desesperado, ¿Qué forma de recuperarse? Porque el jamás iba a ser visto como el héroe en cualquier historia.

Siempre lo iban a odiar y lo iban a usar.

No iba a ser el mismo Inuyasha, iba a ser peor. Bankotsu, Kouga y Miroku llegaron con el en cuanto el los llamo. Les conto que el estaba de regreso, sus amigos formaron esa sonrisa provocativa y con un arrancón los cuatro se fueron hacia un rumbo conocido. Mujeres desnudas bailando por todos lados mientras se besaban, el reconocía esas escenas lésbicas y las otras escenas de personas heterosexuales. Copas de vino en cualquier lado, el lugar olía a sexo. Se sentó en el lugar VIP, un cuarto en donde los cuatro estaban bebiendo.

Mujeres disfrazadas de cosas eróticas llegaron a ellos, bailaron para ellos y se desnudaron poco a poco. De ahí el único que no iba a sufrir por una mujer sería Bankotsu, pero ellos jamás dirían que habían hecho esa noche, prácticamente porque eran hombres y los hombres mienten. A veces una novia jamás sabe si su novio la engaña ya que el mejor amigo del novio la engaña y le dice otras cosas, pastillas de colores en la mesa con otras sustancias que Inuyasha había tratado de evitar.

¿Ahora entendían porque había regresado peor?

La música estaba en ese lugar y las mujeres aumentaban, dólares en las tangas de esas mujeres era lo que ellos les regalaban. Ellas reían, lamían y besaban cualquier parte de su cuerpo. Consumió éxtasis y probo el peor orgasmo con ellas, ya que cuando estas sobre la influencia de las drogas es más difícil tener un orgasmo. Con su cuerpo lleno de histeria y de energía trato de aplacar esa sensación con las mujeres pero no fue suficiente. Estaba comenzando a volverse loco.

Beso a esa mujer mientras era bañado en cerveza por sus amigos, las luces fueron bajando de tono. Las tres mujeres sabían hacer todo bien, sabían tocar, besar y lamer con mucha practica. Ellas frotaban sus cuerpos contra el de el, cerro sus ojos y se concentro en el placer pero... ¿En verdad sentía placer?

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Las aparto a todas y se disculpo con sus pupilas dilatas.

-¿A dónde vas?-Preguntó Kouga mientras trataba de hablar bien pero pronunciando mal las palabras-

-Kagome, ¿Cree que me puede dejar así?-Dijo el de manera arrogante, los chicos hicieron una cara y continuaron disfrutando-Esta pendeja si lo cree-Dijo el bruscamente mientras los chicos formaban una sonrisa en sus drogados rostros-

¿En que historia el hombre persigue a la mujer? En una en donde el en verdad estaba enamorado.

A él dejo de importarle si ella lo había engañado, el sabor de las otras mujeres no era suficiente. Dos no eran suficientes, tres era exceso y cuatro era una fiesta más personal. No deseaba estar con ellas, la iba a perdonar. Trato de no malinterpretarse. La temperatura era helada, corrió y tomo un taxi apresurado para ir hacia donde estaba Kagome.

¿Le daba asco?

Pues si le daba asco que le vomitara encima, iba a tolerar eso porque ya había tolerado orines ajenos de mujeres drogadas. Muy drogado como para pensar y muy ebrio como para pensar, estaba actuando por impulso y ese carácter posesivo no estaba cediendo a Kagome.

Su hermano no se iba a quedar con ella.

La verdad es que lucia como mierda en ese momento, sus modales no eran tan perfectos así que no pidió permiso al entrar, corrió para buscar a Kagome. Tropezó cuatro veces y no se disculpo ninguna vez, el cuarto de Kagome estaba abierto y se escuchaba una conversación un poco agitada. Trato de arreglar su corbata, entro al cuarto y pudo ver como estaba Sesshoumaru encima de la mesa de Kagome y debajo de el estaba Kagome.

-Inuyasha-Dijeron los dos mientras Kagome separaba a Sesshoumaru de ella, y el simplemente se levantaba de Kagome y se acercaba a Inuyasha-

-¿Mientras yo trabajaba tu estabas probando su piel? ¿Sabes que no he tenido sexo con ella? ¡Jodete Sesshoumaru! ¿Tanto quieres hacerlo? ¡Hazlo conmigo, perra!-Dijo mientras se acercaba y se quitaba la camiseta apresurado. Sesshoumaru formo una mueca de asco y se retiro sin saber si debía o no vomitar-

Las chicas se quedan con el chico que quieren o buscan alguien que se parezca a el.

Ella se levanto y trato de no reírse. Le grito que se saliera, pero el se acerco sin dejarla hablar o gritar. La tiro de nuevo en esa mesa y sujeto con sus manos las manos de Kagome, ella no podía escapar.

¿Si le tenía tanto asco porque no se quitaba?

-Si no te gusta, quítame...-Le dijo mientras dejaba de sujetar violentamente las manos de Kagome y se acercaba a besarla con más ímpetu. Los labios de Kagome quedaron hinchados, sus ojos cerrados y la posición de sus labios eran la indicación que decía que el no debía de detenerse. Ella no lo iba a dejar detenerse-

Beso su cuello y la cargo para llevarla a un lugar más cómodo, apago un poco la luz y beso el cuello de Kagome aun más. Las manos de Inuyasha se metieron en la camiseta de Kagome llegando hasta el broche del sostén, Kagome se sorprendió y abrazo aun más a Inuyasha cerro sus ojos con fuerza en cuanto el desabrocho, sus senos quedaron al descubierto, el toco su espalda desnuda provocando escalofríos.

Inuyasha sonrió con maldad, Kagome era sensible.

-Hoy no me detengo-Susurró el mientras ella asentía con temor y notaba como el sonreía, ella se acerco un poco para besarlo con sus mejillas coloradas, debía detenerse y correrlo pero no podía. Su lengua no podía expulsar palabras de odio, su lengua simplemente se concentraba en besarlo. El desabotono su camiseta aunque ella trato de hacerlo, la ropa se fue quedando encima de la cama, la cama estaba un poco desordenada. El toco con nerviosismo el seno de Kagome y noto como ella trataba de no reírse, aparto su mano y se sintió sucio al hacer algo así con ella-

Ella no era como las otras.

-Te amo...O algo así-Dijo el mientras la abrazaba y con cuidado acariciaba la espalda desnuda de Kagome. Ella mordió el cuello de Inuyasha creyendo que eso le gustaba, el hizo algo con sus dedos allá abajo. Ella estaba revolviéndose en la cama, ¿Cómo pudo haber vivido sin algo tan bueno? Se sonrojo en cuanto sintió algo explotar. No tenía idea de que estaba haciendo pero el si sabía tocar, cubrió con su almohada su rostro mientras la almohada trataba de cubrir esos sonidos de placer que ella producía-

-Kagome...Tienes que lamer a mi bebe-Dijo Inuyasha mientras se bajaba el bóxer, ella quito su almohada de su cabeza aun sonrojada. Noto que el no estaba bromeando y que estaba ya desnudo frente a ella-

-"¡No mamen a la verga! Esa madre esta enorme ¡Esa madre me va a salir por el cerebro! ¿Esa onda cabe? La madre"-Pensó de manera histérica mientras fingía indiferencia-Lo siento mi mamá me enseño a no meterme cosas pequeñas en la boca...-Dijo ella mientras el reía y la besaba-

-¿Lo sentiste?-Preguntó el mientras ella se quedaba sin saber que hacer-

-¿Eh?-Preguntó ella tratando de entender-

-Me gusta utilizar mucho mis dedos-Ella simplemente sonrió mientras cubría su rostro-

El ambiente llego de nuevo, el comenzó a hacerla sentir aun más. Beso su estomago y la separación de sus pechos, no iba a hacer cosas sucias con ella porque ella era especial. Esa era su venganza, su venganza era muy placentera. Ella indico un 'ya' al sentir una desesperación dentro de ella, el entro en ella con mucho cuidado. Lo demás no fue tan cuidadoso.

Ese movimiento le provoco un infierno de dolor a Kagome y a el le provoco placer, había cierto mito de que si te acotabas con una virgen ganabas un par de años de suerte. Pues el no sabría si era verdad pero por ahora se dedico a hacerle el amor a Kagome, y lo iba a hacer hasta que ella sintiera la verdadera cosa.

Fueron esos movimientos sincronizados.

Grabo esos rostros de Kagome en su mente y aprecio ese momento.

Deseaba más.

**Continuará.**

**N/A:**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS EN VERDAD. HAHAHA.**

OMG! ESTE CAPITULO FUE MUY RÁPIDO.

PERO TODO TIENE SU PQ xD!

AL FIN LO HICIERON! (:

No fue algo HARDCORE.

Entiendan pss yo no se mucho de eso u.u

"_A veces suelo a hacer las cosas más trágicas"_

**DEJEN REVIEWS. DEJEN REVIEWS.**

**Atte: willnira.**


	35. Traidor

**El rey dice...**

_Notas previas:_

Leer con atención, no hacer ruido.

"Grita, grita. Demuestra tu terror. Yo se que te provoco terror"

**Órden 35: Traidor**

"_He screamed 'FUCK ME DADDY'. I always knew I was his daddy"_

El plan: chingarse a Kagome Higurashi.

Creadores: un par de pendejos deseosos de vengaza. En pocas palabras los villanos de la historia.

Las voces se escuchaban en ese cuarto como eco, todos se estaban viendo. Jóvenes.

¿Saben de donde sacan los asesinos las ideas de asesinar de manera bella? De las películas.

El aroma al tabaco siendo quemado con el encendedor creo un poco de humo, un humo que creaba imágenes aleatorias captadas por los ojos humanos. Tres cigarros encendidos. Papeles en el centro. Y miradas viéndose constantemente.

Hojo, Ayumi, Nidia, Naraku. ¿Cerebro maestro? Ayumi y Nidia.

Era un cuarto grande y espacioso. El cuarto de un hombre. Ayumi levanto su ceja mientras sonreía, ella estaba fumando al igual que sus otros 'amigos'.

La verdad es que prefería estar en su lado que en el lado de sus enemigos. Hojo simplemente los estaba escuchando atentamente.

-¿Y yo me quedo con ella?-Preguntó mientras Naraku sonreía-

-El plan es muy simple, ella firmo estos documentos gracias a nuestros espías en sus compañías...Su café estaba adulterado y eso le provocaba más cansancio del normal...Cuando una mujer esta cansada tiende a firmar cosas y más si esas cosas son de personas cercanas...Alguien como Kagome...Es fácil-Esta vez estaba hablando Nidia con una sonrisa en sus labios; Naraku estaba adorando la forma de pensar de esas mujeres-

-Prácticamente nos entrego con estas firmas una grande parte de su empresa, el dinero que puso mi padre para cubrir la fuga que la empresa del abuelo de Kagome tenía...-Esta vez hablaba Naraku-La empresa ya es de mi familia en pocas palabras...La de Inuyasha fue fácil, ella nos regalo su grande parte...Y se que si la empresa Higurashi cae, la de los Taisho también... ¿Para que hacemos que corte con Inuyasha? De todas formas haremos lo que queramos con esa empresa-Dijo burlesco mientras reía al igual que Nidia-

-Yo tengo mi parte con Inuyasha, soy su..._amiga_-Dijo Nidia mientras sacaba el humo por su boca y hablaba de manera grave-¿Además Kagome no nos humillo a todos? A ti te golpeo hasta casi dejarte horrible, a ti te humillo desnudándote en la escuela y a mí...A mi trato de ponerme limites-Y una mujer odiaba que otra mujer tratara de ponerse limites-Y tu...Bueno Hojo todos sabemos que querías tener sexo con ella, así que...Es tu oportunidad...No la enamores pero si haz cosas para que Inuyasha sienta odio hacia ella...-La forma cruel de hablar de ella era terrible, pero eso hacía más interesante su plática. Palabras inteligentes que se mezclaban con el humo del cigarro-

-No puedo esperar para humillarla un poco-Dijo Ayumi sonriente mientras apagaba el cigarrillo en su cenicero-

-Querida, no tienes que pretender con nosotros...Yo se que amabas la forma en que te trataba, ¿Olvidas que yo soy la reina de los escándalos?-Dijo Nidia mientras acariciaba un poco el cabello de Ayumi-

-¿Quién va a amar que te humillen frente a toda la escuela?-Preguntó ella con repulsión mientras Nidia rolaba sus ojos. Naraku tosió y Hojo aclaro su garganta-

-En fin ustedes se vengan de Kagome, todos nos vengamos de Kagome...Y nos quedamos con su dinero y otras cosas ¿Qué sigue después?-Preguntó Hojo mientras los demás levantaban su ceja y sonreían. Menos el. El no estaba sonriendo-

-Un poco de humillación, adoraría que todos se enteraran que engaño a Inuyasha y a Sesshoumaru con Hojo...-Dijo Ayumi entusiasmada mientras Nidia negaba y mordía un poco su uña-

-¿Así planeas vengarte de tu enemiga? ¡Dios Santo! Hojo hará el trabajo ¿Sabes lo que es para una mujer tener que casarse con alguien que no amas?-Preguntó con una risa burlona en su rostro-Necesitamos algo más...-Dijo mientras rascaba un poco su cabeza-

-¿Qué haría sufrir a Kagome Higurashi?-Preguntó Hojo con curiosidad mientras todos pensaban en diferentes cosas-

-Ser violada...-Dijo Nidia de manera sucia mientras Naraku negaba y reía con maldad-

-Sus amigas...Y sobre todo su abuelo...-Dijo Naraku mientras todos se miraban confundidos; La confusión era esencial porque era el juego mental que el creaba en las personas-Perder a todos sus amigos y estar sola-Los chicos estaban sonriendo-Escojan a sus victimas...Pero Inuyasha es mío-Dijo Naraku con maldad en sus ojos-

-No lo lastimes mucho...El será mío-Los dos estaban peleándose por Inuyasha con la mirada-

Y luego formaron una sonrisa entre todos. Crearon formas en que podían torturar a Kagome Higurashi. Todos le guardaban odio especial, pero simplemente Hojo estaba allí como un juguete de los tres.

Hojo no podría odiar a Kagome, porque Kagome...Fue su mejor amiga en el tiempo pasado, pero ellos no debían de enterarse de eso. Sonrió y continúo escuchando todo; En realidad Kagome a él no lo había humillado.

Pero eso era su secreto.

**--**

Bebiendo un poco en ese lujoso bar. Champagne era para celebraciones el iba por martinis.

La cantinera era Rin.

¡Oh, Rin! No había pensado en ella en días o más. Ella con su sonrisa desapareció sus preocupaciones.

-Hey Rin... ¿Alguna vez pensaste en Kagome como hombre?-Preguntó el con una débil sonrisa mientras bebía el martini apresurado, después pidió un whiskey. Y eso fue lo que bebió en toda la noche-

-Claro...-Dijo Rin mientras servía su vaso y procuraba mantenerlo lleno. Ella sabía perfectamente que algo le había pasado porque la forma en que bebía era desesperada y su camiseta estaba desarreglada y tenía en el aroma de Kagome. O posiblemente solo era la imaginación de Rin-¿Y que paso? Te vez un poco rechazado-Preguntó ella de manera burlesca, sin tacto al momento de hablar o gentileza. Sus palabras salieron sin anestesia, simplemente creando inconformidad en Sesshoumaru-

-Paso que ella es mejor que tu...Eso paso-Y la forma en que el hablo fue parecida a la de Rin; Rin se sintió molesta y decidió girarse para guardar la botella de vodka que había usado en una bebida-Supongo que Inuyasha me gano, Uh...Inuyasha el idiota me gano-Dijo Sesshoumaru mientras Rin se giraba y recargaba su mano para estar a la distancia del rostro de Sesshoumaru. Sus ojos cafés estaban devorando los ojos dorados que irradiaban infelicidad en esos momentos-

-¿Qué paso?-Volvió a preguntar Rin con más paciencia y cariño en sus palabras-

-Creí que me amaba y al verla tan frágil...Pensé que lo nuestro llegaría más que besos y abrazos, tropezamos...Cayo encima de la mesa esa tropezada fue intencional y entro Inuyasha-El bebió el whiskey y con su aliento penetrante pidió otro trago; No valió la pena decirle a Rin los diálogos. Jamás diría que Inuyasha había estado dispuesto a tener sexo con un hombre con tal de que no le hiciera algo a Kagome y en realidad no le hubiera hecho algo. Pero ese algo en Kagome lo atrajo de manera instantánea, el amor llegó con tanta facilidad. Con la facilidad en que estaba viendo los ojos de Rin-

Descargo su rechazo con varias bebidas de whiskey y ron. Su garganta estaba sufriendo y después de las tres de la mañana encontró consuelo en Rin, cuyos brazos se extendieron para brindarle un cálido espacio.

Dolía la forma en que Kagome escogió a Inuyasha pero el estaba bien en esos brazos traicioneros y inestables.

No la quería, pero si estaba complacido con ese cuerpo de mujer que estaba complaciéndolo. Ella había todo bien o de manera exagerada, sintió su corazón latir y la curiosidad saciarse. Beso mil veces a Rin, toco su cuerpo muchas veces. Lamió, beso y rasguño.

Metió, saco, se movió, se detuvo. Acorto su respiración y la alargo. Grito. Calló. Y el rostro de placer en Rin era muy obvio, fue eterno ese momento. O al menos sintió eterno ese momento; Cada posición tenía algo indecente que le continuaba haciendo sentir excitación. Rin sabía tocar y hacer todo un poco bien, no engañaba o demostraba rostros exagerados.

Posiblemente ella era lo que el necesitaba, pero estaba tan concentrado en hacerla gritar que no estaba en si era o no especial. Para el ella era una mujer más; Para ella el era su fuente de dinero que necesitaba. Una chica no podía dejar de pensar en dinero, al fin podría comprarse ropa de marca si lo enamoraba aun más. ¿Quién dijo que ella era igual a Kagome? Normalmente decían que las dos tenían el mismo carácter o decían que ella era más madura que Kagome, pero ella no se parecía a Kagome. Porque ella si hubiera traicionado y hubiera lastimado, ¿Qué hubiera hecho Kagome?

Ugh, Kagome hubiera aceptado cualquier condición con tal de no lastimar. En brazos de Sesshoumaru aprendió a sentirse más mujer.

Ella estaba provocando una grande reacción.

Hizo que Sesshoumaru la viera todo el tiempo, le dijo que no era Kagome...Porque Kagome jamás se atrevería a hacer cosas extrovertidas; La quería pero la envidiaba ¿Qué clase de amiga se creía?

Kagome tenía todo. Dos hombres que la querían y amigos.

¿Qué tenía ella?

Pobreza y sufrimiento.

Sonrió en cuanto sintió los labios de Sesshoumaru sobre los suyos. Se atrevía a pensar que odiaba a Kagome, continuo sonriendo mientras gritaba. Ella podía a hacer todo con amor y también lo podía todo aun mucho mejor. Pero Kagome no merecía muchas cosas y es por eso a veces hacerle entender eso. Si su plan no fallaba ella estaría llorando, sufriendo, gritando y...volviéndose loca...

Y ella por el contrario tendría dinero y sería la nueva Kagome Higurashi. Pobre Kagome jamás sospechaba que ella era más mala que el veneno.

Lastima, Rin no sabía quien era peor. Y Sesshoumaru calló en su trampa con mucha facilidad.

**--**

Estando los dos juntos ella podía pensar más.

Estando los dos juntos ella podía ser más fuerte; Giro más en su cama para sentir algo más cálido. El estaba a su lado, y ella se sintió fuerte. Estando en esa cama con su cuerpo desnudo y un aroma extraño recorriendo toda su habitación, se sintió mejor. Sonrió con la sabana rosada cubriendo su rostro, sus ojos estaban cerrados...Y el aroma de Inuyasha estaba en su nariz.

Adoró cada gota de sudor que el expulso, su forma tranquila e intranquila de el al respirar. El corazón que latía violentamente debido a ella, si, eso también adoro. Sus músculos que se movieron en el acto anterior eran movimientos únicos que ella había visto.

Jamás había pensado que ese placer doloroso podía sentirse tan bien. Como un piercing o un tatuaje, de esa clase de placer ella estaba hablando. Dejo de sonreír.

Estaba cansada de sonreír y de creer que era una buena persona, a veces esa buena persona estaba agotada de pensar cosas buenas para las personas. Apretó su puño un poco y mordió sus labios un poco, no iba a rechazar esa felicidad que Inuyasha le brindo. Dejo de apretar su puño y sus labios contra sus dientes, no iba a dejar que jugaran con ella o que le destruyeran su felicidad.

Naraku, Ayumi, Nidia y Hojo.

Iban a pagar por eso. De esa misma forma en que era una buena chica y no era una buena persona creo miles de ideas para destruirlos.

Que empezara el juego, estaba lista para destruirlos. Y si no lograba destruirlos, entonces se retiraría del juego como buena perdedora...Pero iba a dar una excelente batalla, tenía un secreto que confesar...Nadie la conocía cuando estaba enojada, y una de las cosas que la hacía enojar era que trataran de destruirle la felicidad. Su odio fue calmado con los brazos de Inuyasha que le rodearon la cintura con descuido, el estaba muy cercano a ella sintiendo su piel desnuda y con olor a manzana.

El no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando. Muy drogado como para saber. Despertó con una sabana cubriendo su rostro y con su frente pegada a una piel suave y con un olor ligero, se sentía cómodo y satisfecho. No recordaba mucho, sonrió para si mismo estaba seguro de que esa era una de esas mañanas en que se despertaba preguntándose que había hecho y con quien. Dejo de abrazar a esa persona, pequeños momentos llegaron a el. Un rostro delicado formando placer con dolor, el moviéndose tranquilamente entre ella. El tocando el cuerpo de Kagome. ¡Ah, Kagome!

-"¿No lo soñé?"-Se preguntó mientras se levantaba un poco y veía donde estaba. Abrió su boca confundido y se cruzo de brazos, denle a un hombre una botella de licor estando dolido y terminaba perdonando hasta la mujer más venenosa-

Y ahí estaba drogándose aun más con ese aroma a manzana y desnudo, llevó sus manos a su cabeza el cuerpo femenino estaba reaccionando y se estaba moviendo. El decidió acostarse de nuevo y fingir que estaba dormido solamente para comprobar lo que el creía.

-Ah...-Escucho el mientras sentía como la otra persona se erguía y dejaba al descubierto sus pechos, después con timidez tomaba la sabana y cubría su cuerpo desnudo. El formo una sonrisa en sus labios ¿Por qué no sentía odio? Ah, porque estaba con esa mujer que amaba. Ingenuo y tonto. Muchos lo descubrían como un villano de telenovela, el personaje que llegarías a odiar y el estaba creyendo que era mucho mejor que eso. Era el príncipe renegado que destruía cosas y las reemplazaba con facilidad. Y lo único que no podía estaba yaciendo a su lado despertando de una manera agitada-¡Oh, Dios!-Escucho el. El estaba desnudo frente a la visión de Kagome-¡Ya no soy virgen! Haha y Sango creyó que me moriría virgen-El soltó un bufido lleno de burla y abrió sus ojos para ver el cabello desordenado de Kagome y su cuello marcado con dos pequeños moretones que el había colocado. No solamente estaban en su cuello también estaban cerca de su clavícula, en sus hombros, y en la parte donde se encontraba su corazón. En sus piernas. En sus caderas. Se le enrojecieron hasta las nalgas de pensar en lo que hizo la noche anterior-

-Soy Inuyasha-Dijo el mientras se sentaba en la cama y ella llevaba sus manos a su boca para cubrir su boca de manera inocente y por 'accidente' la sabana caía de su pecho escondido y demostraba sus senos talla B los cuales estaban sonrojados. El estaba desnudo y eso fue lo que le sorprendió-Así que chico arrogante se queda con chica virgen... ¿Qué tan típico es eso?-Preguntó el mientras ella volteaba su rostro inocente hacia otro lado y agarraba la sabana para cubrirse más sus pechos-

-Muy típico...Es decir sucede todos los días que una sirvienta se haga rica y se quede con el chico malo que todas quieren...Si, muy típico-Dijo ella con sarcasmo mientras el reía un poco. Ella dejo su vergüenza para voltearlo a ver y tratar de no ver lo que estaba entre las piernas de Inuyasha. No es como si no lo hubiera visto, pensó ella burlesca mientras sonreía ante lo que había pensado-Tenemos que hablar-En realidad no deseaba hablar, pero lo pensó toda la noche después de haberse despertado. Y estaba lista a mover su plan levemente-

-¿De que? ¿De la forma grosera en la que me dejaste? ¡Mujer cabrona! ¿Quién te crees para haberme dejado así? 'Me das asco'-Dijo el enojado mientras imitaba la voz de Kagome en la última frase, Kagome sonrió mientras trataba de hacerlo collar-Más asco me da ver tus chichis pequeñas en la mañana-Ella formo un rostro lleno de sorpresa y el se burlo-¿Dolió, verdad?-Ella roló sus ojos y le lanzo una almohada con una sola mano, el aprovecho para cubrir su hombría con la almohada-

-¡Escúchame!-Dijo en un susurro mientras se acercaba para estar cerca del rostro de Inuyasha; No sabía si tenía mal aliento pero deseaba no tenerlo. Y si lo tenía Inuyasha debía de aguantarse-Al parecer me odian más cuando estamos juntos-Dijo de esa manera seria mientras el fruncía su entrecejo sin saber de lo que ella estaba hablando. El formo la duda en su rostro y continúo a escuchar lo que ella tenía que decirle; Posiblemente era un poco tonto pero sabía a quienes se referían cuando ella decía 'odiar'-Tu y yo acabaremos con esto-Kagome hablaba de manera optimista haciendo que el creyera algo que ni siquiera sabía-

Decidió contarle que la estaban chantajeando.

Regla número uno: Siempre decir que es un chantaje para así aclarar las cosas.

Regla número dos: Jamás estás sola. Siempre tu novio/amante/amigos estarán contigo dispuestos a ayudarte.

Regla número tres: confía pero no en exceso. Nunca sabes quien te puede traicionar.

Esas eran reglas sencillas que estaba dispuesta a seguir, iba a romper las reglas de Naraku e iba a crear las suyas. Porque el error de Naraku es que el no sabía que ella sabía pensar como hombre y como mujer, y podía jurar que ese sujeto deseaba verla miserable y que no iba a cumplir su palabra. Su sonrisa se expandió en el momento en que el supo todo lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? Tienen las empresas más poderosas en sus manos-Kagome entonces se encogió de hombros y lo miro como si ella supiera algo que el sabía-Oh...tu lo sabes ¿cierto?-Ella asintió como si fuera obvio-Tus enemigos fueron tontos Kagome, ¿Sabes que nuestras familias no son tan tontas?-Preguntó el con una sonrisa. La salida perfecta la tenía Inuyasha-

-¡Oh! Inuyasha yo no naci siendo tonta, simplemente demuestro mi torpeza para que crean que soy fácil de derrotar-El sonrió mientras estiraba su mano y ella lo tomaba de la mano-

-Quien se mete con Kagome se mete conmigo... Ellos me olvidaron Kagome, ellos olvidaron que yo tengo una gran parte de ambas empresas ¿Socio anónimo? Soy yo...mi madre y tu abuelo lo saben, mientras yo exista...Esas empresas son...igualitarias...Ellos tienen tu parte, pero yo sigo teniendo un poco de mi parte...Tenemos una forma de hacer esto...Tu sal con Hojo, yo saldré con Nidia...Sacaras la información de Hojo, porque para hacer algo así se necesita a alguien que te conozca...Y no solamente a ti, también a Sesshoumaru...-El estaba totalmente serio, tan serio que a Kagome le provoco escalofríos-

-Jugaremos su juego y cuando el momento llegue...Les ganaremos...-Inuyasha asintió mientras ella le guiñaba el ojo de esa manera coqueta-

-Cuando llegue el momento haremos una jugada grandiosa contacta a Sango...Y a los demás, esos idiotas pueden ser retraídos pero son poderosos...-Ella asintió y saco su celular-

Los grupos estaban ya hechos. El grupo malo. Y el grupo bueno.

**--**

Los periódicos anunciaban como la empresa Higurashi estaba en crisis, como el socio era una mujer que podía contratar todo. Anunciaban también que Kagome e Inuyasha habían roto su compromiso y que Kagome estaba saliendo con Hojo, todos estaban sorprendidos. La crisis fue interna y externa.

Todos tenían la culpa.

Ella apareció en la empresa con una sonrisa mientras veía como los socios con trajes salían molestos e irritados, abandonando la oficina de su abuelo. Ella llegó a la oficina de su abuelo y le sonrió. Afuera de esa oficina debía de aparentar miseria.

-Llamo Hoshi, Royan y Smitters...-Dijo su abuelo mientras soltaba un suspiro. Las familias poderosas habían hecho su llamado-Nuestros enemigos son astutos-Dijo su abuelo mientras observaba un par de documentos-Tenemos que defendernos Kagome-Ella tomo asiento y mostro su preocupación en su rostro-

-¿Qué haremos?-El simplemente sonrió y eso hizo sentir segura a Kagome-

-Recuperar nuestras cosas por supuesto, ¿Quién crees que somos Kagome? Porque un buen jugador siempre esconde sus mejores jugadas...-Ahora sentía que su plan maestro iba a tener que ser fusionado, después de todo su abuelo tenía mayor experiencia-Por ahora usare tu oficina, no deben tardar los miembros ejecutivos-El se levanto de su asiento y tomo un par de documentos. La oficina estaba llena de documentos normales, los verdaderos documentos importantes estaban en sus manos en camino a su nueva oficina la de Kagome-Por mientras esperaremos ordenes, descuida Kagome...No estamos solos-Y acaricio su mejilla. Los dos salieron y los ojos de Kagome se abrieron al momento de ver lo que llego deteniéndose mientras cruzaba ella sus manos. ¡Oh! No había pensado en ella-

-¿Tu eres la secretaria?-Preguntó ella mientras se giraba en sus tacones y miraba a la mujer que estaba nerviosa en ese escritorio, sus ojos demostraban el pánico que sentía en esos momentos. Sus manos estaban temblando, y es que esa atmosfera se sentía pesada. Ella asintió y ella sonrió-Estas despedida, Kagome ese es tu nuevo puesto, querida amiga...-Ella estaba sonriendo y Kagome levanto su ceja molesta. Inuyasha estaba con ellos y que buen actor era-Estaré en mi oficina lleva café, querida...-Kagome asintió mientras pasaba por su lado y ponía su mano sobre el hombro de su querida amiga Rin-

-¿Cuántas cucharadas de veneno?-Preguntó ella con su sutil tono bromista-¿Dos?-Rin sintió temor en ese momento. Rin comenzó a retirarse mientras Kagome le sonreía discretamente a Inuyasha-¿Jefa Rin?-Dijo Kagome mientras Rin se detenía-Pareces lesbiana con ese traje-Y al decir eso ella comenzó a reírse-

-Tú pareces pendeja pero no hablemos de apariencias tráeme ese café, señor Higurashi creo que tenemos una junta ¿Pasa a mi oficina?-Preguntó ella con amabilidad mientras el señor asentía y seguía a Rin. Inuyasha y Hojo siguieron a Rin hasta la oficina nueva de Rin; Kagome fue a prepararle café-

Las piezas comenzaron a encajar de manera rápida. Le escupió a la taza que le iba a llevar y uso agua del inodoro. Coloco dos cucharadas de café y un poco de agua caliente.

-Use muy poca agua sucia...En fin-Dijo mientras acomodaba su cabello y tomaba un grande suspiro para después entrar a la oficina y notar como Rin estaba discutiendo con su abuelo, regañándolo sobre algunos papeles. Inuyasha estaba escuchando todo sentado en el sillón junto con Hojo, los dos tenían una agradable distancia le dio la taza de café a Rin y entonces Rin sonrió con maldad-

-Arreglare los documentos, señorita-Dijo su abuelo mientras Rin asentía y bebía con dulzura el café, Kagome estaba sonriendo esperando alguna reacción-

-Sabe delicioso-Dijo mientras saboreaba el café y Kagome sonreía-

-¿El agua del drenaje o mi saliva?-Preguntó Kagome mientras sonreía con maldad, Rin escupió el café y mojo su ropa. Hojo e Inuyasha estaba conteniendo sus sonrisas y entonces Kagome se sentó en la silla girante y miro a Rin-Así que venías en grande-Dijo mientras Rin limpiaba con la manga de su traje su saliva y parte del café, en su rostro las ganas de vomitar era muy notorio-Debí suponer que usaste muy bien a Naraku, pero tengo una duda-Dijo mientras ponía su mano sobre su boca confundida y Rin levantaba su ceja-¿Por qué lo haces?-Preguntó mientras soltaba un suspiro y Rin sonreía-

-Porque todos creen que yo soy tu, pero yo no soy igual de buena que tu ¿Entiendes?-Preguntó Rin mientras Kagome sonreía con maldad-¿Qué me puede hacer una virgen de dieciocho años? ¡Por dios!-Se burló Rin mientras Kagome sonreía y miraba a Rin de manera arrogante, eso le molesto a Rin demasiado. Odiaba que Kagome la viera así...-

Kagome se levanto y le sonrió a Rin.

-El problema es que yo no soy una buena persona, ¿recuerdas esa vez que perdiste tu collar y que apareció al día siguiente en tu tocador?-Rin formo una mueca de confusión-En realidad lo secuestre por una noche para usarlo en una cita con el perdedor que esta sentado allá atrás, ¿Recuerdas el hámster que murió de 'diarrea'? ¡Ha! Mis manos lo asfixiaron y esa mierda que estaba regada... ¡Era plastilina!-Rin estaba asustada ante esas revelaciones-¿Los zapatos que desaparecieron? ¡Dios los amaba tanto que te los robe! ¿El vestido que más amabas y apareció roto? ¡Yo lo rompí! Y ¿Recuerdas a Jack?-Rin formo una mueca de susto-Le dije que eras lesbiana, ¡Dios! Tengo pase directo al infierno-Dijo Kagome de manera entusiasmada al ver el rostro de dolor de Rin-

-¡TE ODIO! SIEMPRE AME A JACK, ¡LARGATE DE AQUÍ ESTUPIDA LADRONA Y ASESINA!-Gritó Rin mientras Kagome le enseñaba la seña roquera con sus dedos (esta \m/) y con las dos manos, y se fue con una grande sonrisa de la oficina de Rin-

Y en realidad había hecho cosas peores. La vez en la que le cortaron la luz a Rin, ella no pago la luz. Le había descompuesto muchas cosas, se carcajeo en su asiento de secretaria mientras reía de todas las maldades que le había hecho. Su celular comenzó a vibrar y noto el mensaje proveniente de Inuyasha.

_T' veo en la noche en mi departamento. La llave esta debajo de la alfombra, TE AMO..._

Sonrió y beso la pantalla de su celular. Su pantalla tenía la fotografía de Inuyasha durmiendo. Sus mejillas se coloraron y soltó un grandioso suspiro. Estaba deseando poder escapar de todo ese relajo, deseaba divertirse, bailar y cantar. Hacer un espectáculo especial para Inuyasha, tenía una peluca en su carro, unos lentes grandes y ropa que sobro de una pasarela.

Rin la llamo por el teléfono y ella entro para ver como estaba Rin con sus manos sobre su cintura y Hojo estaba sonriendo.

-Pruébame que todo término entre tu e Inuyasha-Dijo Rin mientras lamia sus labios con maldad, Kagome asintió y señalo a Hojo. No le regalo una mirada de amor a Inuyasha, tomo a Hojo de la corbata y lo acerco hacia ella. Sin ganas de querer besar a Hojo lo beso, Inuyasha decidió ver a otro lado sin creer que su mujer estaba besando a otro-

Ella no era la única que deseaba huir de ese desorden, el también deseaba escapar.

Pero por mientras castigaría a Kagome por haber besado a otro enfrente de el...

**CONTINUARÁ.**

**N/A:**

Rin zorra.

HAHAHA ame el "el hámster ke murió por cagar mucho!? YO LO MATE!" xDDd hahaha casi casi dice eso. WTF personas feas entrando a mi msn (blokeando a todos los feos :D! la discriminativa me dicen hahaha HA, HAHAAHAHA!) dios santo parezco un ebrio en carnaval XD! Ahahaha

Ya no puedo parar de reirme hahahahah XD!

"_mata mi corazón enamorado"_

**DEJEN REVIEWS. DEJEN REVIEWS.**

**Atte: W.**


	36. Mala

**El rey dice...**

_Notas previas:_

Hay vecino ahora si te va a cargar la verga PUTO! :D! ahh entenderán si leen el capitulo y el final.

**Órden 36: MALA.**

"_No sé donde fuiste,_

_Y me empiezo a desesperar"_

**INUYASHA POV.**

¿Saben que tengo que hacer?

Tengo que besar a Nidia y fingir que la deseo, ni siquiera me gusta tocar su piel medio suave con sus huesos resaltando. Era una modelo más, de esas modelos anoréxicas que posaban con su propio estilo. Era la modelo imperfecta, usando marcas diferentes al momento de posar.

No me excitaba ni un poco y me ofrecía inhalar cocaína entre los recesos que nos daban, yo me moría de ganas de inhalar un poco pero decidía ignorarla e irme a beber café.

¿Saben que tan difícil es dejar una adicción?

Muy difícil, pero iba a dejar la cocaína, el ácido, la marihuana, éxtasis. Cualquier pendejada que yo haya usado como droga la voy a dejar, ahorita me siento mal por haberme drogado. Se que no tengo una adicción pero necesito dejarlo, no puedo seguir así. No son mis amigos ni la falta de atención que me llevaron a las drogas, fui yo solo queriendo buscar ese _algo más._ Me atrajo el peligro y la forma en que yo podía hacerlo con facilidad. Descubrí esos viajes.

Kagome una vez me pregunto "¿Y para que mezclan las drogas? Si puedes simplemente inhalar cocaína ¿para que fumar marihuana?" Le sonreí de esa manera arrogante al tiempo en que mirábamos el techo con un poco de depresión y le dije "eso es lo divertido" ella guardo silencio y puso su mano sobre su abdomen, y era verdad. No había nada mejor que sentirse al cien con el éxtasis y luego reposar con la marihuana, sentirse idiota y lento. Después volver a tener esos ataques histéricos con la cocaína. ¡Ah! Lo único que no hice fue inyectarme heroína, las agujas me dan miedo.

Pero la heroína te da unas alucinaciones muy cabronas, me ha tocado ver a mujeres fingir que están teniendo sexo y luego despiertan y se dan cuenta de que se masturbaron ellas solas.

Ugh, creo que debería de dejar de hablar de las drogas. Entre más piense en ellas más deseare tener un poco. Así que solamente pude llegar tarde a mi departamento acompañado de la soledad, sentía que estaba olvidando algo pero ya recordaría lo que hubiera olvidado. La puerta de mi departamento estaba abierta y entre con una sonrisa, entre dudando lo que había detrás de ella y creyendo quien estaría esperándome.

Así que mi mujer me sorprendió con una peluca rubia, un pantalón violeta levemente ajustado. Un par de botas al estilo ranchero de color blancas, con una camiseta con colores rosados y purpuras y un sombrero de vaquero, estaba viendo un par de documento con una taza de café a su lado, pero en cuanto me vio y no es por subir mi ego pero ella dejo de leer esos papeles para verme sonriendo. Sus mejillas estaban coloradas de rojo y lucia esa sonrisa malvada.

-¡Inuyasha!-Dijo ella saltando de la silla para venir hacia mi y brincar encima de mi, ella iba a darme un beso en la mejilla pero yo moví mi rostro y fingí que fue un accidente. El beso se volvió más apasionado, esta vez no estaba tocando los huesos de Nidia ni su piel rígida. A la que estaba besando era a Kagome, cuya piel cubría a la perfección sus huesos sin provocarme asco, sus labios estaban suaves y húmedos debido a los besos. ¿Qué iba a seguir después del beso? Coloque mis manos en su espalda, temiendo dejar mis huellas digitales sobre su pura y tersa piel. En realidad aun tenía miedo de hacerla mía, no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo con alguien tan diferente. Ella no usaba D&G simplemente porque era la moda, ella no usaba perfume chanel ya que podía hacer sus inventos, ella no era fácil de convencer como las otras. Aspire su aroma y me embriague como jamás lo había hecho, ella beso mi cuello y sentí una succión graciosa me queje con un gemido y la aparte con brusquedad para cargarla, ella rodeo con sus piernas mi cintura y aunque ella estuvo un par de centímetros por encima de mi, no hubo ningún problema con volver a quererla besar-

Ya había besado tantas personas pero no me acostumbraría a la forma en que Kagome besaba, simplemente era...Algo que aun me provocaba nerviosismo y mariposas/murciélagos en el estomago. La adoraba.

La adoraba tanto que haría cualquier locura por ella.

Y si no me creen recuerden que he besado a un hombre por esta mujer. Una mujer que me trae como idiota, enfermo y loco.

-¡Espera!-Dijo arruinando ese ambiente especial que logran tener dos parejas al punto en que se va a llegar a algo más. ¡Ah, como deseaba volver a llegar al _algo más_! ¿Para qué demonios debía esperar? ¿Qué clase de mujer era? ¡Ugh! Llegaba y decía 'detente' 'sigue' 'come' 'dame tu mano' ¡Casi anuncia y grita 'Inuyasha tu pene es mío'! Esta mujer demandaba y exigía demasiado, sentía que ella era el rey en mi lugar. Y apuesto a que sería más malvado que yo si ella fuera hombre; Ella sería mejor que los otros reyes que se han mostrado en la historia. Ella estaba bajando con cuidado mientras me lanzaba una mirada descuidada-Tengo algo que decirte, muy importante-Su sonrisa cegó mis ojos por breves minutos-

"_Tu cabello cayo sobre mi rostro como una grande lluvia, estaba deseando que jamás te lo cortaras. Se que será la última vez que pueda tocarlo, y se que será la última vez que te pida que no te lo cortes"_

Eso me dijo una mujer no, mi tutora hace varios años. Me corte el cabello en cuanto me dijo eso y después jamás la volví a ver.

A veces esa profesora llegó a decirme cosas en verdad cursis, tan cursis que me provocaban nauseas y repulsión. Pero no me provocarían repulsión si Kagome fuera la que dijera esas palabras.

Quería que ella me dijera cosas tiernas. Sentí nauseas al dejar de abrazar a Kagome, no, pedirle a Kagome que me dijera cosas dulces sería como transformarla en algo que yo no quisiera.

-¿Qué?-Pregunté mientras dejaba de pensar en esa profesora que jamás volví a ver. Ella era mi sol y mi aire, ella era los gritos que yo deseaba gritar. Jamás le diría algo, porque se que no iba con mi imagen pero quiero creer que ella sabe muchas cosas de mi, aunque en realidad solamente sepa mis cosas negativas. No soy perfecto. Soy tan imperfecto que no me siento feliz de tener a esta mujer en mi departamento-

-Bankotsu será mi futuro novio, por un par de días...El apareció con esta excelente idea...-¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Novia de Bankotsu? Me desagrado la idea pero decidí escucharla-

Sentía que estaba en una relación gay en donde ella era hombre y yo era la mujer.

-Bankotsu va a seducir a Rin y me dijo que le hará un grandioso escándalo yo seré su acercamiento...-Ella estaba un poco entusiasmada y eso me molesto más-Es Hojo o el y sinceramente prefiero a Bankotsu que a Hojo, además como el es más poderoso que Hojo casi nadie va a decir mucho además de que...-No entendía y no deseaba verla con Bankotsu, estaba por estallar ¿Por qué ella era la única que buscaba su salvación? ¿Por qué sentía que yo no podía hacer nada? Estaba enojándome conmigo mismo ¿Por qué yo tengo que ser estúpido?-

-¡NO!-Le grité mientras ella fruncía su entrecejo, cuando yo me enojo puedo decir muchas estupideces-Escúchame bien ¿Crees que será bueno que alguien que ni siquiera te ama te ayude a recuperar tu dinero? ¡Ha! No me hagas reír ¿Quién crees que soy?-Le dije mientras ella me enseñaba ese rostro enfadado-

-¡Tu solo tienes tu ego y tu arrogancia! ¿Sabes porque hago todo esto? ¡Lo hago por _nosotros_! ¡Y por vengarme de la estúpida de Rin y de todas esas viejas psicóticas que tanto dicen que te aman! ¿Ellas conocen todos tus secretos? ¡Ellas ni se imaginan que clase de persona eres!-Uh, ella se estaba enojando. Pero aquí es donde yo demuestro que puedo hacer todo lo posible por protegerla, ¿Qué puedo hacer? No soy superman, no soy prácticamente nadie solamente tengo el respaldo del dinero de mis padres y el dinero que yo he ganado y que he gastado en mujeres, alcohol y drogas. Ella estaba más adelante que yo ¿Cómo ella pudo evolucionar a convertirse en alguien superior a mí? No entiendo-¡Es Bankotsu! No voy a besarme con el-Me dijo más tranquila, yo rechace su tacto-

-¿Es Bankotsu? ¿Quién soy yo?-Le pregunte furioso mientras apretaba mis puños-¿Qué quieres que haga? ¡Porque quieres hacer todo tú! No estas sola, ¡Odio a los demás por poder hacer algo! ¿Qué hago yo? ¡Yo...!-Estaba por estallar, y no entendía porque. No en realidad ya había estallado desde hace mucho, ella me abrazo y me susurro algo en el oído-

Sinceramente yo creí que todo esto era un juego.

Pero un juego no te destroza tanto, ella estaba luchando por las empresas y yo simplemente estaba ahí teniendo un ataque histérico y neurótico en donde no me sentía alguien digno de protegerla.

Pero Inuyasha Taisho iba a empezar a jugar, esta vez iba a haber un jugador más.

-Ya estas haciendo mucho, me estas apoyando-Me dijo con una sonrisa mientras yo aceptaba su abrazo, que fácil se puede perdonar cuando amas mucho en verdad-

-"No he hecho nada"-Pensé mientras besaba su cuello y ella reía un poco, ah, olvide que ella era sensible a las cosquillas-

**FIN DEL POV INUYASHA.**

¿Alguna vez su corazón se había acelerado tanto que sentías que necesitabas correr?

¿Has deseado poder ver de la forma en que el te ve?

¿Se habían sentido atraídos hacia cualquier pequeña cosa?

Kagome si; Su corazón latía más de la cuenta al estar cerca de Inuyasha y sentía que necesitaba expulsar toda esa energía de alguna manera. Había deseado antes de dormir saber como Inuyasha la veía ¿De qué forma la veía especial?

¿A caso el simplemente la veía a ella?

Tenía tantas preguntas sin respuestas y eso la desesperaba de una manera en que no podía hacer parar sus dudas. La desesperación era una mala sensación que la perturbaba toda la noche, apretó sus labios contra los de Inuyasha y sintió la forma cálida en la que el expandía sus manos para brindarle simplemente protección. Le gustaba la forma inquieta en que latía el corazón de su ya ahora amante/novio y compañero.

Se sentía atraída ante esos pequeños detalles que casi nadie notaba, ¿Cuándo el había dado su primer beso? ¿Cuál era la cosa más importante para el? Necesitaba saber todo eso, fue cerrando poco a poco sus ojos ya que con el beso fue imposible tratar de mantenerlos abiertos y así observar el rostro de Inuyasha al momento en que la besaba. Sus respiraciones se hicieron agitadas.

Posiblemente dentro de los dos cuerpos había luces pirotécnicas que explotaban al momento en que sus lenguas se tocaban, se les estaba cortando la respiración como si una navaja hubiera cortado el aire en miles de pedazos. El amor era un espía que había entrado y había hecho de sus corazones su hogar.

Esos dos locos corazón que latían aun más estaban ahí. El beso su cuello olfateando un poco a que ella olía, vainilla con coco o algo así. El rodeo la cintura de Kagome con sus manos y los dos rieron, como los dos viejos amantes que llevaban compartiendo más de diez años juntos. Así estaban riendo los dos, el dio un paso más y ella tubo que dar un paso atrás. Estaba riendo de manera tonta e infantil, el simplemente trataba de hacerla tropezar.

-¡Ya!-Se quejo ella mientras ponía sus manos sobre los brazos de Inuyasha para así detenerlo, ella giro un poco su rostro para ver si se iba a golpear contra algo, pero aun había un grande espacio entre la pared y ella-Inuyasha-Se quejo un poco mientras lo giraba y en ese momento era ella la que parecía que lo estaba empujando, ella le saco la lengua y el formo una traviesa sonrisa-

¿Qué pasaría si por algún motivo no estaba con Inuyasha?

Sonrió y sintió como el la abrazaba y giraba con ella, ella jamás estaría sin el porque el siempre sabría donde encontrarla. De eso se trataba el amor ¿No?

-Hey-Dijo el mientras ella hacia una mueca graciosa e iba a su cocina, ella estaba abriendo su alacena para sacar algo de comer, y aunque traía esos altos tacones no alcanzaba lo que deseaba comer, el sonrió y se acerco para agarrar lo que ella quería-¿Esto?-Ella noto como el trataba de seducirla, una parte de ella no era estúpida. El aun estaba detrás de ella, pegando más su torso contra la espalda de Kagome. Dejo esa lata de atún cerca de la estufa y ella se giro para moverlo un poco-

-Tengo hambre, ¿Quieres atún con mayonesa? ¡Uhmm!-El negó y decidió sentarse en la barra y observar como ella cocinaba-

Ella puso ese rostro serio al momento en mezclar el atún con la mayonesa, y luego sonrió en cuanto termino de cocinar.

Miles de ideas venían a la mente de Inuyasha…

**--**

Desesperada abrió la puerta de ese cuarto y entro viendo como estaba Sango con una mascara de oxigeno y dormida. Todos la estaban viendo, Miroku, Ayame y Kouga. Los tres estaban en silencio, Ayame tenía los ojos hinchados debido al llanto. Ella entro y saludo a sus amigos, se sentó cerca de Ayame y tomo su mano para brindarle un poco de protección.

-¿Ya sabe su familia?-Ayame negó y limpio con su mano disponible la lágrima que caía con brusquedad de su ojo izquierdo. Kouga estaba sentado en una silla individual con el respaldo de la silla sobre su pecho, estaba usando la silla volteada ya que así se sentía más cómodo-

-Su mamá esta con su nueva familia y su papá quien sabe-Dijo Ayame mientras Miroku trataba de no llorar ante la vida de Sango-

En todo ese tiempo el siempre creyó que Sango tenía una vida perfecta, una vida en donde sus padres eran cariñosos y ella estaba siempre acompañada de alguien pero ahora entendía porque a veces ella aparecía todas las noches a su casa con la excusa de que su té le hacia dormir. Eso quería decir que Sango no deseaba sentirse sola y de todas las mujeres que el había tocado y poseído Sango era la única que tenía permitido entrar a su grande mansión.

-No puedo creerlo...-Ayame asintió y noto como esos aparatos emitían el sonido de estar encendidos-

-Iré por un café-Dijo Ayame mientras se levantaba del sofá y tomaba su bolsa sus ojos estaban cansados de tanto llorar, Kouga se levanto para acompañarla y ella acepto agarrarse del brazo de Kouga y así caminar con más seguridad, Kagome se sentó a lado de Miroku y soltó un pesado suspiro-

-¿Qué ha dicho el doctor?-Preguntó con temor Kagome mientras Miroku soltaba una sonrisa burlona-

-Nada, como no somos sus familiares no pueden decirnos nada-Miroku sonaba deprimido, y lo entendía. Sango estaba internada debido a un 'accidente' al parecer los frenos no sirvieron al dar una curva y cayo directamente al mar, tubo suerte de ser encontrada. Pero ¿Qué estaría haciendo Sango cerca de la playa? La playa le quedaba a media hora y definitivamente ninguno de ellos vivía cerca de la playa. Simplemente sabía eso, ni siquiera sabía si estaba bien o estaba mal-

-No entiendo que estaba haciendo cerca de la playa, además ella siempre checaba los frenos y todo...Era una conductora muy cuidadosa-Dijo Kagome mientras se levantaba para darle un beso en la frente a Sango-

-Se le olvido su celular en mi casa y un número sin identificación le mando un mensaje diciendo que necesitaba que estuviera en el hotel 'tix' ella fue...Trate de llamar a ese número pero apareció fuera de servicio extraño ¿No?-Dijo Miroku mientras Kagome asentía y acaricio la mejilla de Sango. Las lágrimas le salieron con mucha facilidad, ¿Sango estaría sintiendo que ellos estaban tristes?-

Bankotsu entro por esa puerta con una expresión seria, unas terribles ojeras se podrían apreciar en el apuesto joven. Y es que Bankotsu tenía sus motivos. El si parecía haber salido de alguna película de terror.

Bankotsu parecía algún vampiro dispuesto a beber tu sangre con delicadeza y sutilidad.

Su rostro lleno de depresión fue algo nuevo para los chicos que estaban viéndolo con intensidad, soltó un suspiro y se escucho por todo el cuarto junto con el sonido de los aparatos que verificaban la estabilidad de Sango.

-Vine en cuanto me entere-Dijo mientras se acercaba para saludar a Kagome y a Miroku. Un beso en la mejilla para Kagome y un choque de manos con Miroku, el ambiente depresivo era muy notorio y el simplemente trato de hacer sentir mejor a sus amigos, pero en su rostro no se notaba la intención. En realidad el también traía sus problemas-¿Qué ha dicho el doctor?-Los dos se encogieron de hombros ya que no sabían-Primero Ayame, luego Sango...-El trato de formar una sonrisa pero no tenía ánimos de sonreír-

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Preguntó Miroku mientras Bankotsu negaba y se acercaba al sillón para dejar caer su cuerpo, Bankotsu quiso fundirse con el sillón y desaparecer, todos los lugares le asfixiaban pero al estar con sus amigos simplemente sus situaciones ya no asfixiaban tanto-

-Todo esta jodido-Dijo mientras pegaba las palmas de sus manos en sus ojos para que sus amigos no vieran su rostro-Mi mamá se va a morir...-El dejo de hablar y entonces comenzó a sentir las lágrimas caer de sus ojos, Kagome se sentó a su lado y le brindo consuelo con su mano. Miroku fue el que lo abrazo-Tiene un tumor cerebral-Esa fue la primera vez en que los dos vieron llorar a Bankotsu, el doctor entro y aclaro su garganta y pidió que esperaran afuera. Los tres salieron, Bankotsu limpió sus lágrimas y salió con esa vaga sonrisa mientras trataba de engañar al mundo de que estaba bien-

-Kagome-Por los pasillos apareció la figura de Hojo, usando ropa de marca que aunque odiara admitirlo se le veía muy bien. Se veía cambiado más masculino y extrovertido, más serio e informal-me urge hablar contigo-El miró detrás de el notando como estaba un hombre grande viéndolo, se acerco y abrazó a Kagome-_lee la carta...-_Susurró mientras dejaba de abrazarla, tomo su mano y la alejo de Bankotsu y Miroku-

-¿A dónde te la llevas?-Preguntó Bankotsu deteniéndola por el brazo, Hojo levanto su ceja e hizo que ese agarre desapareciera con simplemente su mirada-

-Ella será mi nueva novia así que...A donde la lleve no te debe interesar-Dijo con rudeza, Kagome simplemente se dejo llevar sonriéndole a sus amigos-

Fueron a la entrada de la cafetería en donde Hojo comenzó a decirle cosas en voz un poco alta, como estaba siendo seguido debía de hablar con claridad.

-Como sea, mañana anuncio que somos novios... Será la fiesta de inicio al invierno-La verdad es que no tenía ganas de fiestas o cenas ridículas, simplemente deseaba estar sola...Con los brazos de Inuyasha rodeándola en forma protectora-

Estuvo dos horas en el hospital, regalándole su compañía a sus amigos y su celular interrumpió ese silencio. Tubo que regresar a la ahora empresa de Rin y así poder ver como miles de secretarias estaban siendo desempleadas y otras entraban,

Su abuelo llevaba horas en una junta y ella estaba desesperada simplemente en esa silla de ruedas incomoda con una computadora que ni siquiera estaba prendida.

Fue al baño y al notar que estaba sola, saco la carta que estaba entre su pantalón y su piel. Desdoblo la carta y comenzó a leerla.

_Kagome se que he sido un perro desagradable, pero ¿recuerdas que fuiste la primera en verme a los ojos sin burlarte de mi? No te amo pero si te aprecio demasiado, cuentas conmigo para todo...Yo hare lo posible porque no te hagan daño, eh sido horrible contigo y no merezco perdón...Pero todos cometemos errores, Nidia planea anunciar un matrimonio con Inuyasha chantajeándolo con algo de la empresa, debes de advertirle...El anunció se hará dentro de una semana, Kagome...Esta vez Rin planea lastimar a más personas, yo pensé que el de todo era Naraku pero...No fue la verdad._

_Todos tienen planes ocultos y todos desean destruirte. A Rin le brindaste tu amistad y ella ¿Qué te dio? No deseo alargar esto pero, confía en mi...mañana has todo lo posible por lucir hermosa...Yo tengo el documento que tu firmaste se lo robe a Ayumi, si no te lo entrego esta noche es porque entonces me descubrieron y así no te podre ayudar pero tu eres Kagome, tu encontraras una forma...Tienes buenos amigos que te ayudan._

_Por ahora trata de ser mi novia, pero mañana...Oh querida Kagome, mañana vamos a hacer algo esplendido. No te arrepentirás. Ruega porque esos documentos lleguen a ti esta noche._

Rompió la carta en muchos pedacitos y la tiro al inodoro y le bajo al baño desapareciendo la evidencia de que la carta alguna vez existió.

¿Qué planeaba Hojo?

Al abrir la puerta del baño sintió unos cálidos labios sobre los suyos y sus ojos vieron los de Inuyasha cerrados, acepto el beso porque así podía sentirse con más energía. La puerta del baño se cerró y el letrero de 'ocupado' fue la prueba de que ellos dos estaban dentro de ese baño. El estaba conteniendo su respiración, llevaba horas deseando poder tocarla. El aroma de ella era su droga favorita, el trataba de hacer una sincronización con el latir del corazón de Kagome.

Besar a Kagome era como sentir que los labios de ella tenían pegamento ya que no podía separarse por mucho tiempo, necesitaban usar su nariz para poder respiración pero el aire se acababa muy rápido entre esos apasionados besos.

Su cariño lo demostraban de manera eléctrica. Ella trato de no reírse cuando el comenzó a tocar por debajo de su blusa, los golpes de que la estaban pegando con fuerza contra la pared era algo que solamente ellos dos escuchaban sin escuchar, ¿por qué se escondía?

¿Qué clase de escándalo guiaría algo así a ellos dos?

No sabía pero la idea de ser descubiertos era algo que la alentaba a seguir besándolo, el peligro iba con ella en ese momento en su ropa y enfrente de ella. El era el peligro.

Si ella pudiera leer su mente ella sabría que no solamente deseaba besarla en ese momento, si ella supiera que las cosas entre los dos no estaban muy bien y ese amor enfermizo y extraño era lo que le atraía aun más, los brazos de ella siempre iban a estar extremadamente muy abiertos simplemente para el. Y no iba a mentir. No necesitaba mentir ante un hecho tan real y emocional. Ella era muy amable tan amable que cuando se enojaba trataba mal al que le trataba de hacer daño, la deseaba que fuera mala.

La deseaba tatuada y mala. Deseaba que lo completara más de lo que ya lo completaba, y si estaba un poco exigente así que iba a pedirle que lo tratara mal porque todas simplemente lo solían tratar muy bien, ella necesitaba ser mala para así durar más en su corazón.

Beso esos labios carnosos y rosadas, el había estado esperando por alguien con mucha actitud y más testículos que los que el tenía. Así que ahí estaba la prueba de que en verdad la amaba, ella sabía besar. Un beso que tenía un rango para mayor de edad. ¡Afuera las ropas! Ella se veía bien desnuda, así vino al mundo así podía estar con el todo el tiempo, no deseaba que alguien la viera. Deseaba tener escondida y encerrada simplemente para el, ella estaba considerada por el como una mujer complicada que sabía satisfacer con ser simplemente novicia en hacer el amor.

Ella estaba besando muy bien.

Poco a poco el calor aumento y eso que el aire acondicionado estaba encendido, el ya no era la persona que todos solían que era. Ahora tenía amigos de sobra que eran más peligrosos que la mente de algún criminal, ¿Y qué si se burlaba cuando algún adulto se caía?

¿Y qué si las bromas telefónicas aun lo entusiasmaban o emocionaban?

No deseaba convertirse otra casualidad de la sociedad, no supo que hizo con Kagome pero juraba que había hecho que ella se emocionara, ¿Sería sucio si la poseía en el baño? Nadie se iba a enterar.

-¡No!-Susurró de manera exagerada para el de manera linda, el sonrió con maldad y ella negó, por accidente y por calentura su pantalón ya estaba en el suelo y ella estaba sonrojada evitando ver a los ojos a Inuyasha; Solo supo que fue _excelente_ el si sabía hacer lo suyo, era un _rey_ en todos los sentidos. Posiblemente era malo en todas las cosas pero al menos se es bueno en una cosa e Inuyasha era bueno en el sexo, se sintió mujer y dejo salir lo mujer que era en ese momento. Pero todo con precaución el coloco ese condón extra que siempre llevaba en las bolsas traseras de su pantalón y se dedico a hacerle saber a Kagome de quien era-

Hizo que ella guardara silencio con sus besos, los gemidos quedaron entre las dos bocas que se besaban. Ella estaba tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, pero el movimiento hacía el ruido.

Estaban cantando con gemidos y movimientos corporales su cariño y amor.

Deseaba estar entre la pared e Inuyasha por mucho tiempo.

_-"Inuyasha si muero lejos de ti, que digan que estoy dormida y que me traigan a ti..."-_Pensó Kagome mientras acomodaba esa frase de alguna canción y la pensaba sin decírsela, ¡Oh, que bien se sentía hacer el amor en un baño! El estrés desapareció y su mente quedó hecho un grande relajo, las cosas giraron por breves minutos y hasta sintió que necesitaba tocar su rostro para creer que no era una imaginación-

-¿Ya vez porque debemos de estar juntos?-Preguntó con maldad Inuyasha mientras hacia algo con sus manos y la hacia estremecerse un poco. Ella negó con sus ojos cerrados fingiendo que no le gustaba lo que el estaba haciendo, pero muriéndose de placer por dentro...-Porque simplemente tu y yo podemos hacer cosas sucias-Ella evitó reírse mientras besaba aun más a Inuyasha. Sonaría loco pero deseaba hacerlo una vez más en ese baño-

¿Y que si el mundo estaba en caos?

Ella era egoísta y pensaba simplemente en ella en esos momentos; Ya había sentido el miedo en los ojos de sus enemigos, ¿Y que pasaría si ella moría? ¡Oh, tampoco debía preocuparse tanto!

Las cosas se solucionarían después, ella las solucionaría después de esa sesión de amor.

**Continuará.**

**N/A:**

Medio calientes Kagome e Inuyasha, pero yo se que eso les gusta :D!

Hahahaha xD!

NOOO MAMENNN me pelee con mi vecina/o. Y lo peor es que ya estan viejos para andar con pendejadas. Pero no me deje (:

Les dije hasta de lo que se iban a morir.

Así de que "¿Qué es ese escándalo?" y yo toda de que "Si tiene alguna queja, suba y díganmela en la cara" el hombre empezó a decir "ahí como es posible ke tengan ese relajo todos los días?" y mi mama asi de ke "..." pss mi mama no es de esas viejas peleoneras (pero desgraciadamente YO SI hahaha XD!) y yo de que "Ya se lo dije ayer, si tanto le molesta el ruido puede cerrar la puerta" y el "No estoy hablando contigo estoy hablando con tu mamá" y yo "Pues si habla con mi mamá esta hablando conmigo, además este es MI espacio...y es MI casa" (el hombre estaba bien emputado) y en putiza sale su hermana (una vieja de cómo 60 años toda fodonga, bueno una pinche liandra XD!). y dice "Y luego el vomito el niño se vomito y todo me ensucio" y yo "¿Y qué? MI mamá limpio ¿O no?" y mi mama "pues el niño se enfermo..." y la doña "¿Qué clase de educación es esa? ¿Cómo la educaste? Además ese niño ya me tiene ahrta gritando y gritando" y yo asi de que "Pues me dieron una excelente educación" y la vieja "la educación no se enseña se MAMA!" y yo pensando 'pues usted ha de haber mamado vergas' (obvio no se lo dije tmp iba a decir esas groserías XD!). Y yo "pues esta ekivokada la educación se aprende!" y el hombre "ahí de seguro eres una drogadicta igual que tu tio" y yo ahí si me enoje, es decir...Una cosa es que me insulten otra que metan a mi familia... y dice la vieja "una cualquiera grosera!" y yo "No soy ninguna cualquiera!" y mi mama "mi hija no es una cualquiera y ya!" pues ya mi mama no quería verme más enojada. "y no soy una drogadicta, así que BYE!" quería azotarles la puerta pero mi mama no me dejo.

Me caga D:

Yo me defendi bien chingon sin groserías y mi mama se pone asi u.u

Ahhh y ya me meti enojada de ese enojo que hasta te dan ganas de llorar, a mi jamás me habían dicho personas adultas una cualquiera, drogadicta y OZICONA.

Se los juro, yo jamás les he faltado el respeto (porque eso si una cosa es que yo me burle agarrando cura y otra es que insulte de verdad y para que yo insulte de verdad me consta que debo de estar bien enojada, y ninguna grosería les dije aparte).

Hubo un momento en que le dije a la vieja "Mi mamá limpio ¿Y que?" (casi le digo 'UN TIRO O QUE PENDEJA?' XDDD!)

Y ya los dos niños estaban asustados pss pq jamás me habían visto asi (y son niños que pss si ven problemas pues se asustan). Además Si un niño viene enfermo y vomita en las escaleras mientras limpien no hay problema ¿O no? Mi mama limpio todo además si los niños ya hubieran hartado la señora que vive enfrente de ellos ya se hubiera quejado porque esa señora si que es especial, además digo Si escuchas ruido y gritos lo único que puedes hacer es cerrar la puerta.

Yo le dije a mi mama "No somos ni perras, ni gatas ni sirvientas para que nos anden gritando" y mi mama "te juro que no pude decirle nada, me blokie...Pense que el hombre ahí no se" y la neta si, el hombre parecía que quería golpearme.

Y le meteré demanda pq me levantaron falsos mientras yo soy menor, yo no sere su pendeja. (Y es neta hahaha me da risa pq no vale la pena ya enojarme)

Y me consta que no soy drogadicta porque si fuera drogadicta ni siquiera estuviera en mi casa en estos momentos, y yo les dije a los niños "¿Ustedes cuando me han visto drogarme?" y es obvio que si fumas mota, la mota huele. Si tomas éxtasis se te altera el cuerpo, yo si he tomado y fumado pero ¿drogarme? Pff jamás.

¿Y para que chingados se meten con mi tio? El pedo es de mi tio no nuestro.

Arggg yaaa! En fin necesitaba contarlo pq /

Me defendi bien chido así sin decir groserías...Y si me hubiera golpeado ha! Lo meten al bote al putooo xD! De por si ya la chota lo andan buscando.

Ya saben hay forma de pedir las cosas ¿Qué le costaba subir y decir 'sabes que este relajo...nomás no'? Pero de broma sin gritar ni nada, es obvio que uno se exalta y el otro se exalta...Talvez yo este mal pero no criaron a ninguna pendeja que se deje insultar. Blehhh lo hubiera grabado para subirlo a youtube.

GATU MADRE ESTA ES UNA BIBLIA xDDDD!

En fin DEJEN REVIEWS. (No es necesario que lean esto, en fin xDDD! Péro dejen sus comentarios)

**DEJEN REVIEWS. DEJEN REVIEWS.**

"_Nuestro amor no tiene pausa"_

BY: WILLNIRA.TQMG!

PD: DEJEN REEVIEWS.

Pd: les juro que si le hubiera dicho otra cosa hubiera sentido que el tipo me hubiera pegado un putazo.


	37. Miedo

**El rey dice...**

_Notas previas:_

HEY, ALERTA. AQUÍ LOS POV'S SON EN UNA VERSIÓN DEL FUTURO.

Por mí que ni me hablen, no necesito personas desagradables llamadas 'amigas' en mi vida.

MOTIVOS X LOS QUE NO ACTUALIZO:

**1. MI PC ESTA BN MAL. NO jala. Tengo que apagarla a lo primitivo duro como horas esperando a que se le hinche el pinche huevo a la maquina. **

**2. Una FRANCESA se keda en mi casa y pues la neta viene de otro país a conocer este, así que...La acompaño a salir y por eso.**

**3.-ME LEVANTO TARDE Y SE ME ACABA EL DÍA. POR ESO A VECES NI TOCO LA PC.**

**4.-SOY IRRESPONSABLE PQ SOY UNA ADOLESCENTE PERO EN CUANTO ELLA VAYA DE REGRESO A CASA DE MI TIA, YO EMPEZARE A ACTUALIZAR.**

**Órden 37: Miedo.**

"_& si haces que mi cuerpo sufra cambios drásticos de humor"_

**KAGOME'S POV.**

Si yo no te hubiera conocido, no hubiera sentido las lágrimas, los celos o la traición. Si no te hubiera conocido no me hubiera sentido amada, protegida. Tampoco hubiera experimentado las sensaciones exageradas de mi corazón, la verdad es que si yo no te hubiera conocido no hubiera sentido la extrema felicidad que tu me inyectas con tus palabras.

Así que cuando tú me preguntaste por primera hace más de cinco años, si yo era feliz. Te diría que si, porque tu me diste cosas que nadie pudo darme de esa forma. Quitaste mi sentido del razonamiento haciéndome actuar como una mujer cavernícola y al mismo tiempo cambiaste mi forma masculina de actuar transformándome como un cisne. Algo más gay no pude decir, pero yo se que tu lo sabes.

"_Kagome, sostén tus lágrimas y mira el cielo. Yo siempre estaré contigo, Kagome. Siempre debes de estar conmigo"_

Siempre fuiste arrogante, en realidad creo que tu arrogancia fue lo que más me enamoro de ti.

¿Cuánto tiempo paso de esa plática? Me sorprende que aún la recuerde.

Inuyasha yo siempre creí que eras como un río, interminable. Eres violento, apresurado y tranquilo. La yo que tenía dieciocho años jamás imagino cuando te iba a amar, el tu de dieciocho años jamás imagino los errores que iba a cometer; Aun sigo sin perdonarte por haberme hecho sufrir un poco, pero ¿sabes que me dijo mi mamá? Mi mamá que en realidad no es mi mamá me dijo que el amor es como una caja de chocolates, muchos momentos pueden ser dulces, otros más agrios...El caso es de qué cualquier momento es diferente.

Si pudiera regresar el tiempo, me diría que...Este amor iba a ser largo, cruel y peligroso. Pero creo que perdería cualquier importancia si lo dijera.

Te amo Inuyasha.

El amor que decía tenerte no se compara con el amor que te tengo ahora.

**END KAGOME'S POV.**

El no recordaba mucho de lo que había estado haciendo durante tanto tiempo, llevaba días, horas siguiendo un camino trazado por el mismo y por sus amigos. Y entonces por esa simple vez su camino estaba oscuro, literalmente. Nidia no se despegaba de el y tuvo poco tiempo de ver a Kagome, su mente estaba trabajando horas extras y su cuerpo estaba ligeramente pesado. Cansado. Agitado.

Desearía tenerla cerquita de el; No sabía donde estaba Kagome pero ya la había visto en esas fiestas con Hojo, tomados de la mano y mirándose como si para el mundo fueran sencillamente ellos dos. Sintió rabia y celos porque el jamás había recibido esas miradas tan reales, bebió la copa de champagne que todos los meseros habían estado repartiendo y se aseguro de que Nidia no se diera cuenta de a quien estaba viendo. Sentía que Nidia era la voyeur y el era su victima, el vals estaba tocándolo una orquesta muy conocida pero en realidad el no la conocía y de hecho estaba aburrido de esa asquerosa música.

Y bebió más esa noche, apenas eran las ocho y media. Normalmente en esos eventos el siempre estaba rodeado de chicas y de sus amigos, pero esta vez era diferente estaba con Nidia, Sesshoumaru que era la pareja de Rin. Deseaba irse porque no le gustaba esa clase de espectáculo.

La cabeza de Inuyasha estaba por explotar sencillamente porque Ayumi reía de alguna estupidez que Naraku había dicho, la verdad es que esa mesa era la más seria de todas. No estaba enojado con Kagome, estaba enojado con Hojo porque bailaba y le sonreía, y cuando por accidente sus miradas se encontraron Kagome lo ignoro.

El diablo tenía nombre y era Rin.

Inuyasha estaba sintiéndose enfermo, tanto alcohol estaba alocando su mente y se estaba volviendo más paranoico. Su nariz ardía, sentía una molestia dentro de ella. Daba comezón dentro de su nariz, su garganta ardía y no era debido al cigarrillo que estaba consumiendo en ese momento. Tenía un ligero dolor en su cuello, estaba sintiendo frío. Se levanto y con su mejor sonrisa pidió ir al baño, Nidia sonrió al momento en que bebía esa bebida tinta.

Nidia debía de beber champagne, ya que champagne es para festejar.

Inuyasha entro apresurado baño, un choque eléctrico en su cerebro. Sus ojos estaban brillando ya que las lágrimas deseaban salir, estaba sintiéndose asfixiado así que deshizo un poco su corbata. El aire acondicionado del baño no entraba a su cuerpo, su cabeza empezó a punzar. Su cabeza estaba sobre el retrete, su estomago tuvo una grande batalla. Escupió miles de veces y sintió que su cuerpo estaba vibrando debido a algo.

Después de la cuarta escupida, vino el vomito.

Un vomito que se parecía a los macarrones con un toque amarillento y leves puntos rojizos.

Estaba temblando.

Y no tenía frío o miedo, se quedo sentado en ese baño mientras tomaba grande bocanadas de aire. Sentía ese malestar en su boca debido al vomito que había expulsado, sus ojos soltaron leves lágrimas debido a la fuerza en que su estómago había expulsado todo. Tenía una extraña enfermedad llamada _ansiedad._ Iba a admitirlo se había drogado hace una semana como un adicto, marihuana, cocaína, éxtasis.

Incluso se encerró en su cuarto con Nidia e inhalo con fuerza. Se drogo con pintura una vez y con foco, unas drogas que simplemente usaban las personas desesperadas. Y gracias a esa semana de perdición estaba sintiéndose así, el collar de Nidia tenía una abertura especial para consumir cocaína. Siguió respirando con tranquilidad mientras su espalda se sostenía con la pared.

No recordaba que había hecho en esa semana, recordaba partes. Y la verdad es que...Había traicionado a la única persona que estaba allá afuera haciendo que el estuviera tranquilo. Su coraje regreso y esta vez estaba enojado con el mismo, sus emociones eran como los juegos de azar jamás se sabía cuando iba a pasar violentamente de un estado de humor a otro.

Los celos no ayudaban mucho, vomito otra vez pero esta vez vomito algo más amarillento. No hubo algo rojo, decidió quedarse en el baño otros dos minutos. Se levanto sintiéndose mareado y con asco de ver todo ese vomito rezagado en el retrete. Le bajo al baño y decidió salir con el rostro más jodido que alguien hubiera visto. Sus ojos estaban rojizos debido al esfuerzo que se produce al vomitar, limpió su rostro y enjuago con agua su boca. Enjuago su boca más de tres veces, acomodo un poco su corbata y noto como su mano estaba temblando, sintió temor y trato de meter su mano en el bolsillo. Salió apresurado y fue a beber más alcohol.

Muchas veces se dijo antes de drogarse:_ Yo valgo verga. Pero eso esta bien. _Y también dijo la clásica _esta será la última vez._

No estaba tranquilo ante la idea de que Nidia tenía droga colgando en su cuello, ni siquiera deseaba que Kagome se enterara de su semana de perdición. Le dio una mirada más y pudo notar que ella cada vez estaba más lejos de el, estaban en un famoso hotel, con sus ojos dorados siguiéndola de vez en vez pudo darse cuenta como ella salía con Hojo.

Cegado por los celos pudo hacer algo cruel, abrazó a Nidia y beso sus labios justo cuando se levantaba para ir a bailar con ella.

No iba a entrar en detalles pero la noche fue un asco.

**---**

Se iba a retirar porque necesitaba ir a la empresa, se despidió de esas personas y tubo que aguantar las ganas de golpear a Nidia cuando vio por accidente el beso que Inuyasha le estaba dando, pero era lo justo ella no había podido ir a verlo y según Bankotsu había estado muy enfermo, se había mudado a una casa de dos pisos. Era cómoda pero su abuelo parecía no adaptarse a algo pequeño.

Tenía que cocinar y lavar la ropa, como Rin estaba manejando la empresa los negocios no se ejecutaban de la mejor manera.

Y cada plan que ella tramaba Rin lo adivinaba.

Así que su empresa estaba perdiendo dinero y pues...Simplemente Rin podía manejar tanto dinero, nada más había sido invitada a esa fiesta para que todos miraran como la que alguna vez hizo algo importante perdía todo en un parpadeo. Iba a mentirse por unos momentos mientras cocinaba la cena de su abuelo, iba a mentirse y a decir que no le gustaba tener ese liderazgo alrededor de las personas, pero iba a hacer otra cosa. Su abuelo estaba siendo el segundo al mando en la empresa pero Rin no aceptaba comentarios de ayuda, sonaría tonto pero su abuelo deseaba destruirla.

Los grandes tenían muchos planes, hacían de todo para hacerla resignarse.

Bebió cerveza esa noche mientras esperaba la llegada de su abuelo, vio el juego del domingo por la noche y gritó con entusiasmo.

Su vecino estaba teniendo una fiesta pero bueno no era tan importante. El sonido de la música le incitaba a competir con el sonido de la televisión, pero ¿Cómo compararía el sonido de la televisión con música demasiado ruidosa que a ella le gustaba? Iba a descansar un poco, iba a desaparecer del plano de todos por un par de días.

Su abuelo no regreso es anoche, y ella se acabo las seis cervezas que había comprado esa mañana. Y se quedo dormida en el sillón con la televisión encendida. Después se levanto con dolor de cabeza, frío y un malestar en la garganta y se fue a su cuarto a dormir.

Despertó tarde y fue a ver que la cena que le había preparado a su abuelo aun continuaba en la cocina. Tiró la comida y preparo el desayuno, un café. Iba a buscar otro trabajo, si su abuelo deseaba seguir en la empresa entonces iba a aceptar que estuviera en ella. Pero ella iba a hacer algo diferente, iba a comenzar en Enero la universidad e iba a estudiar algo que le gustara.

No hizo nada más que bañarse y ver un poco la televisión.

Pudieron haber seguido con la mansión pero mantenerla hubiera sido un grande gasto. Así que Rin no planeaba quitarle la empresa, simplemente planeaba destruir lo que su familia que jamás había conocido creo.

Era tan pequeña que no sabía que podía hacer, todo lo que hacía no valía la pena. No había ningún efecto en las personas, estuvo escuchando la televisión y esos comerciales ridículos. Los canales de televisión eran aburridos, principalmente porque en la mañana en la mayoría de canales pasaban comerciales sobre cosas que se pueden comprar por teléfono y sinceramente no podía ver esos programas. Decidió ver las caricaturas, pero de nuevo esas caricaturas eran muy infantiles.

Le pico a un canal y creyó que era el correcto pero su sorpresa fue el ver el rostro de Inuyasha en la noticia.

"_¡Es oficial! Inuyasha Taisho y Kagome Higurashi terminaron su relación. No hay muchos detalles pero al parecer debió de haber sido un engaño por parte de ella ya que ella salió de la mano con el modelo Hojo. ¡Pero Inuyasha y Nidia! Hacen una hermosa pareja. Dos familias tan poderosas como esas son difíciles de encontrar y claro a estos dos adolescentes les atraen el peligro. ¡Y ahora existe una nueva Kagome Higurashi, llamada Rin...No tan buena en los negocios como Kagome pero algo parecido"_

Bueno de eso se trataba de terminar la relación con Inuyasha, no creyó en esos rumores. Ni aunque pasaron frente a la televisión la imagen de Inuyasha besando a Nidia, saliendo con ella de un hotel y de otros lugares que a ella jamás la había llevado.

Apago la televisión.

No iba a ponerse celosa porque los celos simplemente no valían la pena. Su abuelo no llego esa noche, ni la siguiente.

Esa mañana/tarde despertó sacudiendo su cuerpo, estirándose demasiado como si planeara tocar el cielo. Desayuno un café, coloco su ropa normal y salió a buscar trabajo. Lo había decidido iba a desaparecer de eso de los negocios, no había podido contactar a Inuyasha porque su línea del celular estaba cortada y no sabía donde estaba su abuelo así que no podía pedirle dinero a alguien.

Camino por centros comerciales, plazas y edificios en busca de un trabajo. Rin había hecho una buena inversión, eso era lo único que sabía.

"_¿Dónde esta Kagome Higurashi?"_

"_Extra, extra...Rumores de que Kagome Higurashi esta en rehabilitación"_

"_Amenaza a Rin por parte de Kagome"_

Había tantos rumores y es por eso que encontrar era más difícil, aparte de que el aroma a cigarrillo se quedaba impregnado a su ropa y la gente dudaba en cuanto la veía. Visito a Sango con Ayame y las dos olían a perfume de hombre porque también las dos estaban pidiendo empleo en la plaza del centro comercial. No había podido hacer mucho porque su abuelo todavía no llegaba.

Así como todos se hartaban de ella, así también el lo había hecho. Llegó a su departamento con mucho cansancio, dolor de su espalda y una débil sonrisa en su rostro. Ese particular día estaba más cansada, ella había aceptado que iban a pretender que Inuyasha y ella no eran novios pero ¿por qué cuando menos creía que no lo iba a necesitar lo necesitaba?

No podía decir otra cosa, lo iba a decir así: ¿Qué vergas pasaba?

Entro a su cuarto y pudo escuchar su celular sonar con rudeza. El sonido de la canción que le tenía a Inuyasha, como niña enamorada suspiro, sonrió y leyó el mensaje.

_Para: Kagome._

_De: Inuyasha._

_Tenemos que terminar. _

Abrió sus ojos sorprendida y le marco al celular. ¿Terminar?

El contesto con una voz terriblemente desilusionada.

-_¿Terminar? ¡No! ¿Qué vamos a terminar?_-Inuyasha se rió mientras Kagome trataba de comprender lo que estaba pasando. Se escuchaba una música muy relajante y risas de personas, mujeres, hombres y sonidos extraños-

_-Nuestra relación -_Quiso reír ante lo que el había dicho, pero la risa no podía llegar a ella-

-_¿Por qué?-_Trato de preguntar mientras escuchaba algo extra, Inuyasha soltó un suspiro y simplemente tosió un poco-

-_Porque ya me harte...-_Deseo llorar en ese momento pero simplemente colgó la llamada. Guardo el celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón y fue a la casa de Inuyasha-

Fue fácil llegar a la mansión de Inuyasha lo sorprendente es que Inuyasha no estaba afuera de su casa en la noche. Kaede le abrió la puerta un poco preocupada.

-¿Esta Inuyasha, Kaede?-Preguntó con una débil sonrisa mientras Kaede comenzaba a guiarla hacia la habitación de Inuyasha-

-Me extrañaba que no hubieras venido, tu eres una de las pocas que se preocupa por Inuyasha...-Kagome frunció el entrecejo-¿Quién te dijo? Inuyasha me rogo que no le dijera a nadie-No entendía que estaba pasando, pero por lo que Kaede decía tenía que ser grave. Su voz estaba mezclada con dolor-

-¿De que hablas?-Pregunto en un susurro que fue llevado por el frío viento del aire acondicionado-

-¡KAEDE!-Escuchó un profundo grito proveniente del cuarto de Inuyasha. Kaede no entro a la habitación, simplemente se retiro para dejar que Kagome entrar a esa habitación. Inuyasha continuaba gritando el nombre de Kaede, cuando escucho que entraban a su cuarto se giro y pudo ver con temor a Kagome-

Los ojos dorados habían perforado con 'odio' la mirada café de Kagome.

Un temor se creo en Inuyasha y el nerviosismo comenzó, ella simplemente trataba de estar tranquila. No entendía, por eso lo había venido a ver.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Tu y yo terminamos-Dijo el mientras dejaba de ver su cuerpo en el espejo de cuerpo completo, en ese momento ella ya no se veía muy divertida. El trago saliva con dificultad y tomo asiento en su cama. Ver a Kagome le dolía profundamente, el silencio fue eterno-

-Dame una explicación-Iba a tolerar que el le hablara así solamente por ese momento. El apretó sus labios y ella supo interpretar ese gesto, el estaba sufriendo y ella no era tonta. Había aprendido muchas cosas de el y sabía perfectamente que el estaba ocultando algo, ese rostro cansado, esas profundas ojeras...-

-Esa es la razón-Dijo el como si esa relación no hubiera sido nada; Trató de hablar con hostilidad pero no pudo, el verla aun lo ponía nervioso y desesperado. Ella entonces se acerco a el sin cuidado-

-¿Cuál razón?-Se quejo ella casi gritando mientras el rolaba sus ojos, era muy difícil pretender ser el chico malo-¡Yo te amo! ¿Por qué tenemos que terminar algo?-No entendía-Se que no he podido pasar mucho tiempo contigo y te pido perdón pero... ¡Eres el único del que me he enamorado!-Dijo en susurro y con sus mejillas coloradas mientras el pasaba la saliva con dolor-

-Tenemos que terminar Kagome-Como cualquier niña caprichosa que va a perder algo que quiere mucho, ella se aferro del cuerpo de Inuyasha, no deseaba dejarlo ir. Solamente el la había aceptado con sus ataques histéricos. El se soltó de manera brusca y la miro con repulsión-

-Vete... ¿O quieres ver como tengo sexo con Nidia?-Preguntó el de manera sátira haciendo que Kagome sintiera asco de imaginarse el cuerpo de Inuyasha con el de Nidia-

-Eres un idiota...-Dijo mientras lo empujaba con su fuerza y le daba una patada en la espinilla-¡Te odio, Inuyasha! ¡Te odio!-Le gritó con sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas. El líquido salino cayó de sus ojos y solamente se fue con el recuerdo de la cara llena de dolor de Kagome-

Siempre pasaba eso en todas las películas, entregabas tu corazón y te dejaban. Salió de esa mansión sin deseos de regresar, choco contra el cuerpo de Kaede, se disculpo creyendo que eso había dicho y continuo yéndose hacia el departamento. Iba a dormir a darse un baño e iba a dejar de pensar en Inuyasha. Inuyasha era un idiota y no valía la pena pensar en el.

En ese momento la herida nueva dolió demasiado y lo que dolió más fue el hecho de que la imagen de Nidia e Inuyasha fue la sal y el limón que esa herida necesitaba para doler y arder aun más. Era gracioso porque dentro de ella siempre supo que creer en esas historias de niñas pobres con niños ricos eran simplemente historias. ¿De cuando acá se veía al presidente casado con una mujer de un rancho? ¡Ni en el trip más fantoche!

El había jurado que iba a sentir cuando su novia sintiera dolor pero en ese momento el estaba experimentando más dolor que ella. Ella solo quedo en su departamento bebiendo café al momento en que fumaba, el estrello sus puños contra las paredes y trato de destrozar su cuarto. Nadie sabía lo que le pasaba, porque nadie se había detenido a preguntarle.

Y aunque no fuera tan saludable esa relación, era lo que a el le brindaba felicidad. Sentir la piel de Kagome contra la suya era un grato deseo que deseaba sentir aun más.

Pero iba a ser el cielo para así poder ver lo que ella hacía, como todo un acosador pero con más clase.

**---**

Había perdido un par de kilos así que estaba en su peso ideal, lo único que podía comer era helado y cuando era hora de la comida no tenía hambre. Necesitaba ver a su abuelo, pero aun se engañaba en que el estaba en algún negocio. Tenía miedo de prender la televisión porque estaba segura de que vería el rostro de Inuyasha cercano al de Nidia, y no podría tolerar ver algo así.

¿Por qué había terminado todo?

Ah si, porque el quiso. A veces olvidaba las cosas con mucha facilidad.

Joven y estúpida fue dejada de esa manera. Las mentiras llegaban como el golpe de alguna pelota a su cara, sin anestesia y provocando un profundo dolor. Pretendió que ella estaba bien, debía de ver el lado positivo de las cosas. Ahora podía pasar más tiempo con sus amigas, podía hacer cosas que al tener novio no pudo. Trato de no golpear más su almohada contra su rostro, la verdad es que tener novio no era algo tan necesario...Se levanto de la cama y fue al baño simplemente a lavarse los dientes. No deseaba dejar su departamento porque estaba segura de que todos sabían que Inuyasha la había dejado por alguien más delgada e incluso su autoestima estaba tan abajo que creyó que Nidia era más bonita.

No entendía los motivos por los que Inuyasha la dejo, tal vez si era un poco celosa, o mejor dicho rara vez se ponía celosa. No demostraba que amaba mucho a Inuyasha, frunció su entrecejo y escupió la pasta de dientes. El no podía dejarla porque el fue el primero que vio cosas que nadie había visto, se sonrojo y se metió a la cama sonrojada, ¿Quién la iba a querer? Nadie, todos querían tener el todo. Y ella ya no iba a poder dar el todo, su forma anticuada de pensar la estaba deprimiendo un poco.

Tenía frío.

Inuyasha jamás la había llevado a tomar el café. Tomo un grande suspiro y decidió girar un poco en la cama, estaba aburrida. Se quedo acostada en esa cama durante horas, sin desear moverse, parpadeando y respirando.

Y hubiera seguido como vegetal si Ayame no hubiera llegado, se levanto de la cama y fue a abrirle. El rostro levemente irritado y con lágrimas en los ojos le provoco preocupación a Kagome.

-Lo siento-Aceptó el abrazo y entonces noto como Ayame lloraba por ella lo que ella había tratado de no llorar; El abrazo de Ayame fue el acontecimiento que dio paso a sus lágrimas-El es un idiota...-Dijo con más calma mientras se separaba y aceptaba las lágrimas de su amiga-No sabe lo que esta dejando ir, iremos y violaremos a más adolescentes ¡Me vale que Kouga se entere que le fui infiel!-Dijo entre una broma mientras Kagome trataba de reír pero era imposible-

-Me dejo...Por otra...-Todo ese tiempo ella se había tratado de proteger de él y el término dañándola de esa forma. Su protección fue el odio que fingió tenerle desde que lo conoció y terminaba llorando en brazos de su mejor amiga-

-¿Qué quieres hacerle? ¿Poncharle las llantas de su carro? ¿Tirarle huevos a su casa? ¡Di lo que quieras, nosotras lo haremos!-Dijo mientras Kagome se animaba con una sonrisa. Ayame era así, sentía lo que casi muy pocas amigas sentían. Ayame jamás te iba a criticar, ella iba a sonreír y te iba a apoyar-

-Ayame...Inuyasha para mi fue un hermoso error, para empezar somos muy diferentes...El no buscaba algo duradero, yo simplemente me enamore porque el era el tipo malo que hacia ver gay al príncipe encantador...Supongo que aunque era un mujeriego simplemente fue un error-Ayame comenzó a carcajearse aun con rezago de lágrimas en sus ojos-

-Kouga es mi perfecto error entonces, ¿Crees que no se todo lo que hace? Pero el me necesita Kagome porque el esta desubicado, no necesita lástima...El necesita amor igual que Inuyasha, en cierto modo son parecidos...Buscando amor en todos los lugares equivocados así es como ellos son-Kagome sonrió soltando un pequeño suspiro mientras invitaba a sentarse a su amiga-

Ayame se quedo con ella casi toda la tarde/noche. Se retiro porque Kouga tenía que hacer una tarea y no le entendía, con una débil y fingida sonrisa la despidió. Y se metió en el sofá cubriendo su cuerpo con una cálida manta, antes de eso saco una cerveza del refrigerador y después de acomodarse en ese sofá encendió la televisión. El primer canal fue algo de las noticias, y la verdad es que en esos momentos no tenía interés alguno en ver lo que pasaba con la ciudad o el país. Y por desgracia en casi la mayoría de canales estaban pasando películas románticas con finales trágicos.

Bebió su cerveza y escucho como sonaba el teléfono por primera vez en el día en su departamento. Lo contesto con pereza aun sujetando la cerveza en su mano y con su voz grave dijo "hola".

-_Ella habla.-_Hubo una grande pausa en el otro lado, ella bebió un poco más y le cambio a la televisión con el control remoto-_¿Esta segura? ¿En que hospital?-_Colgó la llamada y fue a cambiarse de manera apresurada. No tubo tiempo de bañarse ni de pensar, con sus manos temblando debido a los nervios o al frío ella manejo hasta el hospital aquel en donde había visto por primera vez a su abuelo-

El caso era sencillo su abuelo había ido a un chequeo y termino siendo internado. No supo mucho, pero llego al hospital después de cuarenta y cinco minutos con su corazón agitado al igual que su respiración. Le faltaba el aire y los pasillos del hospital para llegar con la enfermera eran pasillos blancos y eternos. Llegó y se colgó de la barra para buscar a la señorita, la única persona que estaba en la sala era un señor que sujetaba su estomago y un niño que dormía plácidamente en esas cómodas sillas.

-¿Es usted la señorita Higurashi?-Ella asintió tragando saliva con dificultad y respirando todo el oxigeno que sus pulmones podían capturar. La enfermera se veía amigable, pero no se sabe lo que una persona piensa así que el agradable lo ponía como un adjetivo cortes. Simplemente asintió en cuanto escucho esa pregunta, el aire estaba un poco frío y no lograba escuchar el sonido de las otras pisadas, escucho gritos de dolor pero aun así su concentración no se rompió-No se preocupe su abuelo se encuentra estable...Llegó con un terrible dolor en su cabeza, decidimos darle tratamiento pero ese tratamiento lo agotaba un poco así que hasta ahorita nos fue posible hablarle aparte de que el no deseaba preocuparle ¿Desea verlo?-Ella asintió y la enfermera salió con mucha calma del cubículo para guiarla a la habitación donde se encontraba su abuelo-Fue el estrés, llegó con un poco de anemia y su estomago se encontraba irritado debido al exceso de café-Kagome estaba escuchando lo que la enfermera decía, subió al elevador y se aprendió con facilidad el camino de la entrada hasta la habitación de su abuelo-

La enfermera sonreía demasiado, su amabilidad la estaba exasperando. La enfermera abrió la puerta y dejo ver algo muy normal, un hombre adulto yaciendo en la cama, con suero en su brazo y un rostro pálido. Aunque al rostro que había traído un par de semanas este rostro lucia más repuesto. Su abuelo dormía, entro y tomo asiento en la silla cercana y la enfermera se despidió diciendo que podía llamarla por el teléfono con el número 3.

Se quedo viendo a su abuelo, ¿Desde cuando todo lucía mal para ella? Desde que descubrió que su familia era millonaria o algo así. Eso era enfermo, ella nació siendo la hija de una sirvienta no podían ponerle un vestido lujoso porque entonces no sería la misma. Beso la frente de su abuelo y agradeció que el estaba bien.

No se despego de su lado por varios días, iba a su casa, se bañaba y regresaba con esa sonrisa juvenil que aprendió a crear de tanto practicar frente al espejo. Y justamente después de su décimo día de haber sido dejada, harta maquillo sus parpados y con una sonrisa digna de una cabrona se dijo: _"Deja de valer verga, estas joven"_ Y se regalo una sonrisa para irse al hospital.

Subió al elevador y antes de levantar su vista pudo ver el rostro cansado de Inuyasha. Sintió que había visto un fantasma y que todo lo que había tratado de desayunar caía fuertemente hasta golpear con el suelo. Sintió escalofríos y lo peor que paso fue que el no separo su mirada de el.

-"Tranquila, respira...El ya no te afecta"-Se dijo a ella misma mientras rascaba un poco su cabeza y notaba la inconformidad que simplemente le producía la presencia de Inuyasha. El perforaba su cuerpo con su mirada y hacia que el aire que los rodeaba fuera más denso, respirar era difícil y mantener los pensamientos centrados era algo que no podía hacer. El respiro un poco de manera ruidosa, ella simplemente trato de mirar el suelo y de preguntarse porque el elevador subía de manera lenta al piso donde se encontraba su abuelo. Deseaba preguntarle que demonios estaba haciendo en el hospital, pero no se atrevía-

-Vine a ver a tu abuelo...Mi mamá esta ya con el-Asintió fingiendo que no estaba interesada y justo en ese momento el elevador abrió sus puertas, ella pudo tomar grandes bocanadas de aire. Y dejo de sentir el perfume que el traía en su cuerpo, se apresuro a llegar a la habitación de su abuelo y noto que Inuyasha estaba siguiéndola con unos pasos más lentos. Entro con una sonrisa y noto como su abuelo estaba firmando un par de documentos y la mamá de Inuyasha estaba leyéndole un par de cosas-

-Kagome, ¿Viste a Inuyasha?-Preguntó levemente preocupada la mujer de ver como entraba Inuyasha después de Kagome; Kagome simplemente asintió, Inuyasha le hizo una mirada a su mamá e Izayoi simplemente decidió mantener su tristeza en sus ojos cafés-Ah y firmas esto, Kagome ocupo tu sonrisa aquí-Dijo mientras Kagome asentía y tomaba la pluma para poner su firma-

-¿Cómo se encuentra abuelo de Kagome?-Kagome no deseaba escuchar su nombre de la boca de Inuyasha, pero al menos el estaba ahí. Y ella podía verlo con esa prudente distancia-

-Mejor...Fue algo que no me esperaba y no deseaba que Kagome estuviera sola...Pero bueno estando contigo-Inuyasha tosió y Kagome simplemente le entrego la pluma con nerviosismo e inconformidad a Izayoi-¿Pasa algo? ¿Me perdí de una de sus ondas?-Preguntó el tratando de reírse-

-Ya no somos novios, el...Es novio de Nidia-Izayoi trato de ocultar su mueca de disgusto mientras Gyoma notaba como su querida nieta mostraba una mueca de desagrado parecida a la de Izayoi-

-¡Ah! Bueno...-El momento se hizo incomodo, todos lucían incómodos en especial Izayoi y Kagome-

-Iré por un café ¿Quieren algo?-Kagome no le contesto e Izayoi simplemente agito su cabeza, Gyoma acaricio la cabeza de su nieta y beso la mano de su nieta. El cansancio desapareció en cuanto vio a su querida nieta-

Le sonrió a su abuelo y miro a Izayoi.

Iba a sonreír porque el sonreír la hacia sentirse bien, ¿Y qué si olvidar a Inuyasha jamás sucedía? Todo iba a estar bien, si su destino es estar juntos entonces el regresaría a ella.

-Y el verdadero plan empieza...-Dijo Izayoi mientras los dos Higurashi la miraban, ella con confusión y su abuelo con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción-Kagome, ¿Quieres ver el verdadero poder de tu abuelo?-Kagome asintió sin saber en las consecuencias-

Lo gracioso es que Inuyasha no regreso al hotel, y su mente pensó en todas esas cosas que podía estar haciendo con Nidia.

Siempre tuvo miedo de perderlo y ahora lo estaba perdiendo, jamás tuvieron un lugar donde los dos pudieran estar juntos. Pero el siempre lograba decir cosas que alteraran el ritmo de su corazón. Y lo amaba por eso.

**CONTINUARÁ.**

**N/A:**

**Uhm, perdón x las lentísimas actualización pero ya mañana actualización de TODO.**

"_Una mente retorcida que no conoce el perdón"_

**DEJEN REVIEWS. DEJEN REVIEWS.**

By:willnira.


	38. Alone

**El rey dice...**

_Notas previas:_

NINGUNA CANCION ME PERTENECE.

**Yamy:** perdón de que el personaje de Kagome no haya sido de tu agrado en estos últimos capítulos, ¿Lo de la empresa? Bueno pues eso se tiene que arreglar pero espero que no te lo tomes a mal ni pienses que soy una persona culera pero creo que esta historia necesita drama. La vida no es un cuento de hadas o de unicornios, y sinceramente shit happens (cosas pasan). "el punto es q todos estamos esperando el momento en q kagome haga algo interesante q nos haga admirarla". ¿Quiénes esperan eso? Bueno, sinceramente Kagome es un personaje ficticio. Y a la única persona que yo deseo admirar es a Sid Vicious y a Dios. En fin Kagome no es alguien superpoderoso como para llegarse a admirar simplemente es un personaje cualquiera con defectos y con creencias diferentes a las princesas. Y no deseo meterme en problemas ni nada de eso pero dejame decirte que estoy escribiendo este capitulo por segunda vez simplemente por considerar tu reviews. Y creeme para mi las segundas veces simplemente son de lo peor, una vez hice un trabajo la segunda vez y quedo horrible. Siempre he sido 'si la primera vez no me sale, así déjalo' este fic ha llegado a ser lo que es porque empiezo con la idea, no le cambio ni los errores ni nada simplemente lo dejo ser...No creo en el y mira con la popularidad que creo que tiene. Ya me sali del contexto. ¿La historia se pone aburrida? No se que hacer para eso y no se wtf con eso. Gracias porque te haya gustado la actualización de my hanyou. Gracias, y gracias por tus remarcaciones en la historia. Me dejo en shock porque yo escribo bien a lo vale verga, es simplemente una forma de expresar algo ke estoy sintiendo. Regresare esas excitantes actualizaciones una vez más, espero que te guste este capitulo.

Y eso es todo. PEACE & LOVE.

**Pd: **para que vean que yo **no** ignoro los reviews.

**Órden 37: Alone.**

"_no se como sentirme si no estas aquí"_

Desde siempre escucho que esa relación era muy enfermiza. Toda la cosa de el creyéndose el rey y ella la esclava ¿Cómo se enamoro de el? Agitó su cabeza y decidió continuar con sus deberes. En pocas palabras debía de mantener su departamento arreglado, la televisión enriquecía la mente cerrada de todas las personas, pero también traía miseria a muchas personas que eran famosas. Como a ella, decían tantas cosas que ya podía reírse hasta que su estomago le doliera. Lo gracioso de la televisión es que no controlas los programas.

Metió su mano debajo del mueble y sacó un anillo, se lo coloco en su dedo anular y sonrió. Ese anillo lo había dado por perdido hace varios días, continuo limpiando y haciendo que su cuarto fuera más limpio.

Y la música empezó, le gusto la melodía. Últimamente no había podido sentarse, descargar música y sentirse una adolescente. Deseo bailar con esa canción que ni conocía y entonces su cuerpo se paralizo y dejo de estar agachada para ver la televisión.

Ahí estaba Inuyasha con un pantalón blanco, una camiseta azul y un par de tenis nike que resaltaban con su imagen. Estaba usando un par de lentes y tenía una cadena en su cuello con diamantes en forma del rostro de Hello Kittie. Formo una sonrisa en sus labios.

"_It's too late to change my mind,_

_Fuck, I just can't breath anymore,_

_Being tricked by this fuckin' whore,_

_Another lost that made me strong,_

_I look back at the part where everything went wrong…_

_And now I just know I was taking life from you…"_

Aparte de todos los fucks, bitches, whores y todas las groserías que existieran en ingles la canción que el estaba cantando era muy bonita.

Amo completamente la canción.

Decidió ir a bañarse y después con una sonrisa pensó que su día iba a ser asombroso. Más de tres semanas sin saber de Inuyasha, podía respirar con más tranquilidad y ya no sentía que todo estaba en sus hombros.

Su abuelo aun estaba en el hospital pero solamente estaba ahí para que descansara, a veces estaba Izayoi con su abuelo pero desde aquella vez ya no volvió a ver a Inuyasha; De la única forma en que podía ver a Inuyasha era por medio de la televisión. Y odiaba que una caja con cables eléctricos se encargaran de informarle lo que el estaba haciendo, el día de ayer el se había vuelto histérico y había escupido a un reportero. Hace tres días había sido fotografiado con Nidia vomitando, y entre los _100 momentos más extraños _el estaba en el número diez en donde se mostraba que había paseado su hermoso cuerpo desnudo por el pasillo de un hotel. Ante eso simplemente decidió rolar sus ojos.

Y por más escandaloso que eso sonara eso no fue lo único que había estado pasando, el estilista le había visto el brazo morado o mejor dicho la parte de las venas moradas, y los rumores de que se inyectaba heroína u otra sustancia estaba en boca de cualquier programa de cotilleo. Según Miroku el había tratado de hacer callar esos rumores con escándalos, aparecer desnudo frente a las personas, gritar idioteces desde la azotea de algún hotel.

Pero esos rumores no paraban.

Canciones nuevas que iban apareciendo y que ganaban éxito. No sabía como el podía tener aun muchas fans, y según Sango era porque el era real. Se demostraba como arrogante, grosero, asqueroso y mujeriego. Y las chicas amaban el peligro y el era eso. Un par de tenis rosados, un pantalón negro y una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta negra era lo que estaba usando. Los pasillos del hospital se veían más limpios que los de su casa. Hablando con un doctor estaba Inuyasha Taisho, su conversación se veía un poco exaltada ya que Inuyasha estaba demasiado expresivo.

Trato de escuchar un poco pero fue cuando Inuyasha se giro y la vio. Ella miro hacia otro lado, avergonzada de haber sido descubierta y entonces decidió negar para ella misma e ir a la habitación de su abuelo. Ni siquiera noto la mirada vaga que Inuyasha le había dado y esa mirada llena de dolor se transformo en dolor, el siguió conversando con el doctor pero de una manera menos apasionada.

**POV. INUYASHA.**

¿De que tanto se enorgullecen de mí?

¿Qué tanto gritan las fans de mí?

¿Qué tengo de especial?

Simplemente naci con dinero, belleza y fama. Mi vida creía que era buena, en realidad era el trazo o mejor dicho era el boceto de un pésimo arquitecto, aprendí que cada quien traza su vida. Yo la trace, un boceto frágil y fácil de romper. Destruí cosas que en realidad no deseaba destruir, cree un personaje alterno para aquellos desconocidos. Me amaba no porque yo lo hiciera, más bien me amaba porque los demás me amaban a pesar de que cometía puras estupideces.

Me acostumbre a que mi rostro apareciera en la televisión, periódicos y revistas. No odie mi rostro, en realidad yo me sigo amando. No se aun que me ven mis fans, soy un vicioso que da asco, he consumido pastillas. Cualquier efecto me lo he provocado yo solo. El café ya no me mantiene despierto y me siento deprimido por no tenerla conmigo. Deseo que comparta este dolor, pero deseo yo cargar este dolor. He engañado a tantas personas que esto es lo que me pasa, engañe a todas mis novias. Les mentía, insultaba y me creía un rey. Es por eso que merezco sufrir, ¿A cuantas mujeres no les di el cielo y las mande directo al infierno?

Estoy solitario con el hecho de que tengo que enfrentar mis problemas como un hombre grande. Mis ojos dorados vieron los ojos cafés de Kagome, me sentí horrible de ver esos ojos grandes llenos de curiosidad por saber lo que el doctor y yo discutíamos de manera exagerada.

Mis reacciones exageradas asustarían a las personas, pero mi carácter grosero me lo hicieron ellos.

"_¿Por qué eres tan arrogante?"_

Me preguntó una vez Kagome con sus expresivos ojos atravesando los míos y su dulce voz haciendo música en mis oídos, le conteste con sinceridad: Por que he estado esperando a una chica que pudiera _controlarme_, y la espera fue tan larga que cuando menos me lo espere ya me había transformado en lo que soy. Ella sonrió y me beso, extraño sus besos y su aroma a manzana. Deseo tenerla conmigo, ella puede brillar con facilidad pero sin embargo aunque yo brille yo estaré siendo siempre el ser desgraciado y la mala influencia. Deseaba sentir más dolor, pero créanme este dolor me aniquila como si fueran balas con veneno.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-Le pregunte al doctor, aunque mi voz sonó tranquila yo estaba demasiado desesperado o angustiado; Yo jamás fui bueno en distinguir la clase de sentimientos que tengo me es algo demasiado difícil; el doctor siempre decía lo mismo y yo reaccionaba igual. Asustado. Nervioso. Ansioso. Deseaba tenerla a mi lado y que sujetara mi mano, pero no deseo hacerla sufrir, se que la hago sufrir pero va a sufrir menos si sabe lo que en _realidad_ esta pasando-

Nadie iba a pensar en Kagome como lo hago yo; ¿Qué quieren que confíense? No soy nada sin Kagome, no se preparar café y mi ropa la escoge un estilista. Kagome, Kagome, Kagome. Tu nombre puede ser combinado con todas las frases que he creado solamente para ti.

¿Qué iba a hacer?

Tengo mucho trabajo. En exceso, el doctor dice que eso me perjudica pero todo perjudica a las personas.

No he tocado a una sola mujer simplemente hago escándalos para poder aparecer en la televisión y de esa forma ella me pueda ver, ella dijo claramente que no deseaba estar en la empresa. Ella dejo muy claro tantas cosas con una mirada.

La amo.

**FIN POV INUYASHA.**

Era muy noche, pasadas de las tres de la mañana y tocaron la puerta de su departamento. Con un rostro cansado y con su cuerpo pesado, ella se levanto y fue a abrir la puerta. Sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa en cuanto vio el rostro de Inuyasha, su cuerpo delgado y alto. Estaba usando una gorra en su cabeza y la sonrisa más débil que ella pudo ver en el; Y aquella mirada sincera de Inuyasha que ella había visto simplemente al estar con ella fue lo que le hizo creer que el había regresado a ser el mismo que era cuando estaban juntos.

No el arrogante cretino que le gustaba presumir sus conquistas o que se daba por vencido cuando algo le fallaba.

Sintió los brazos de Inuyasha rodear su cuerpo, el viento helado entro y la puerta se mantuvo abierta creyendo que era un sueño decidió no aferrarse a el. Pero la respiración de Inuyasha estaba cercana a la de su oído y el calor corporal de Inuyasha se podía traspasar con facilidad, el corazón de Inuyasha latía fuertemente. Y no decidió decir nada, simplemente sentir el abrazo en el que estaba siendo rodeada.

Deseo llorar, deseo escapar de el y deseo estrellarle la puerta en la cara a Inuyasha.

Deseo huir del dolor que le prometía el estar con Inuyasha, pero como cualquier chica enamorada no pudo moverse. El apretaba su cuerpo, separo su rostro y lo acerco al de ella. La beso con fuerza y ella le regreso el beso. No eran novios pero había sentimientos entre ellos, el deseo fue más fuerte que la razón. Fue el mejor beso que ella pudo haber recibido de él.

Fue fácil sujetarla entre sus brazos, ella lo abrazo fuerte comprobando si en verdad el estaba ahí con sus manos. Su corazón latía con fuerza, en ese momento deseaba pensar que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal pero la verdad es que lo extrañaba demasiado.

-Me dejaste-Susurró ella mientras el hacia que ella lo viera, sujeto por el mentón a Kagome y así los ojos dorados pudieron ver a los ojos cafés. Su corazón estaba latiendo con fuerza, disfruto ese segundo. Disfruto tratar de descubrir la confusión que estaban en esos temerarios ojos-

-Es es lo que siempre hago-Trato de bromear mientras quitaba el cabello negro que cubría la parte izquierda del cuello. Y cuando el cuello estuvo visible, se dedico a besarlo. La sangre estaba corriendo con mucha facilidad en Kagome, ella acerco más su cuerpo con el de el. Y el beso más el cuello, simplemente en ese momento se había dado cuenta de lo psicótico que la había extrañado. El cabello negro de Kagome estaba yaciendo sobre el otro lado de su hombro, el la sujetaba con un poco de delicadeza. En realidad no, todo lo hizo de manera ruda-

Le había mandado a decir con Miroku claramente y con lágrimas en sus ojos: _Si en verdad quiere que lo deje de amar, debe de destruirme completamente. _Y ahí estaba probando sus labios y acariciando su piel, el la hizo dar pasos hacia atrás hasta sentir la pared. Besaba con desesperación, sintió las manos de el entrar en su blusa, toco su abdomen y estaba demasiado concentrada en seguir los pasos de sus besos que había olvidado completamente que se había rasurado.

Quiso tocar el cuerpo de Inuyasha pero estaba temiendo, se arriesgo y se separo de ese beso pero fue incapaz de separarse de el.

-Yo...-Trato de decir pero el sonrió como si todo hubiera regresado a la normalidad, esa sonrisa presumida y arrogante que le prometía que el mañana no importaba y que el pasado se borraba con besos y que el presente se creaba con cualquier objeto de diversión; Con una grande erección simplemente pudo tocar los pechos de Kagome y escucharla gemir-

Entonces ella beso el cuello de Inuyasha y posiblemente su mirada no se veía coqueta y su cuerpo tenía un poco de grasa el desabrocho con simplemente una mano su sostén haciendo que ella quedara un poco desnuda. Con sus mejillas coloradas y una sonrisa ella puso sus manos sobre la cintura de Inuyasha y le bajo el short con la sonrisa más traviesa que pudo haber tenido. Inuyasha se sonrojo y decidió reírse, esa clase de aventuras simplemente le podían pasar a Kagome.

Así que estaba excitado. Muy excitado. La tomo de la mano para hacerla que se acercara a el pero ella negó y dio un par de pasos hacia su izquierda, el la siguió y la acorralo. Había soñado que ella había sido la presa, pero siempre era igual con ellos dos. Podía ver el ruego en sus ojos, ¿Desde cuando podía descifrar las miradas?

-Tienes las chichis pequeñas-Dijo el con burla mientras Kagome reía y lo golpeaba un poco escondiendo su rostro de la vista de el-

-¡Ugh! ¿Tenías que decirlo?-Se burló ella mientras el la abrazaba y la cargaba con mucha facilidad-

-Me siento homosexual al estar contigo...-Dijo con admiración mientras la bajaba al suelo y entrelazaba sus manos con las de ella, beso su mejilla y luego beso sus labios. Beso su cuello y beso su clavícula. Con sus dientes removió un poco la camiseta de Kagome y después ella se soltó para murmurar algo-

Entonces dejo de hablar y en cuestión de segundos las respiraciones se hicieron demasiado ruidosas y un poco exageradas. Y la atmosfera dejo de ser llena de juegos, entre besos y risas la llevo a su cuarto. Y sin darse cuenta el ya estaba encima de ella sin camisa y haciendo movimiento con sus brazos para demostrarle que tenía músculos.

Ella tenía la medida perfecta para el; El sabor de veneno y de droga estaba en ella, se estaba volviendo adicto. No podía separar su nariz de su cabello y sus labios eran un sabor delicioso que a el le gustaba, un sabor clásico y natural. La hizo reír un poco sin poder hacer que ella riera, se encargo de hacerla sentir _bien_.

¿Y que si lo que hacían se veía sucio?

Ellos lo estaban haciendo, ella estaba gimiendo un poco trato de apretar sus dientes para así no dejar escapar algún sonido pero el lo hacía tan bien que fue imposible no poder gritar. Lamió, beso y toco cada cuerpo de ella. Iba a recordar ese cuerpo con mucha alegría en su mente, iba a recordar ese lunar en su espalda que la hacía ver más natural. Recordaría que no se había rasurado las piernas pero acá entre nos el tampoco se rasuraba así que ¿Para que criticarla? Ella toco por accidente su entrepierna y lo hizo gritar un poco, fue con dolor y temor pero al final placer. Ella frunció su entrecejo y decidió levantar un poco su cuerpo y llevar su mano izquierda entre la notoria erección de Inuyasha.

Sonrió y se sonrojo y al reírse el se molesto y la tiro en la cama mientras metía su erección dentro de la cavidad ya húmeda de Kagome. Ella dejo escapar el poco aire que tenía en sus pulmones, se abrazó de Inuyasha y empezó a sentir las embestidas desesperadas. Era esa clase de dolor que la hacía sentir viva, se sentía cerca de Inuyasha.

-¡Inuyasha!-Gritó entre ese proceso mientras el formaba una sonrisa traviesa y continuaba provocando grandes embestidas que sacaban el aire de los pulmones de Kagome; Se libero el estrés y se sintió exageradamente liberada de cualquier carga. Se sintió realmente bien. Amaba esas gotas de sudor que se provocaban en Inuyasha, amaba los músculos de Inuyasha que se movían ante sus movimientos. Amaba su rostro concentrado al momento de hacerle el amor. Amaba la forma en que se movía. Amaba que el podía hacerlo rudo y tierno-

Grito el nombre de Inuyasha y ella hizo que se viniera en ella con simplemente pronunciar en un tono coqueto su nombre. Termino soltando sus brazos y acostándose en su cama, tratando de mantener en equilibrio su respiración. Y termino durmiéndose con el rostro sonrojado de Inuyasha, el la abrazó. Y beso su cuello, sonrió para el mientras le besaba detrás de la oreja.

¿Por qué ella era tan sexy?

Su cuerpo desnudo yaciendo en esa cama y el sin un gramo de cansancio. Ella se había portado muy bien, beso su mejilla y la abrazo. Soltó un suspiro lleno de tristeza cerca del oído de Kagome, eran esa clase de momentos que deseaba seguir teniendo para el. No deseaba compartirlos, deseaba tener una película y así poder repetirlos constantemente. Y sin embargo ninguno de los dos supo que la forma de su felicidad estaba cambiando.

Nadie les aviso como mantenerse fuertes.

El estaba sufriendo y deseaba sufrir solo a arrastrar a Kagome en todas sus cosas. Deseaba hacerlo solo.

**---**

Despertó a las ocho de la mañana con dolor en su cabeza y los ojos extremadamente pequeños. El aire helado toco su espalda y eso la hizo sentir la piel erizarse poco a poco, abrió sus ojos y pudo ver como la cama estaba sola. Su cuerpo estaba desnudo a excepción de su pie izquierdo, cubrió su cuerpo con la sabana. Y grito el nombre de Inuyasha y no hubo una respuesta.

Se levanto de la cama desesperada y al momento en que le dio la espalda al espejo y volteo un poco su rostro pudo leer claramente un: _Gracias por la noche, adiós. _Con un labial rojizo.

Mordió sus labios hinchados y agito su cabeza creyendo que los recuerdos iban a desaparecer con las agitadas.

Una mujer odiaba más esa clase de hombres que te daban el placer y te hacían llegar en el momento adecuado y perfecto, pero que se iban sin decir adiós. El toque de sus dedos se quedo en su cuerpo y aun recordaba el tacto de sus manos sobre su cuerpo. Con el simple recuerdo del aliento cerca de su oreja sintió que sus piernas se doblaban con descuido. Mordió su dedo y su corazón latió con violencia.

Su instinto le decía que el iba a regresar como siempre.

Su celular comenzó a sonar y pudo ver como decía _no contestar_ como nombre, hizo todo lo contrario a lo que decía y contesto.

_-¿Disfrutando tus vacaciones? Te voy a hacer una pregunta Kagome... ¿Te gustaría ver el sufrimiento de tu abuelo al ver que su empresa se destruyo? Recuerda que yo jamás tuve dinero así que...Es muy divertido gastar el dinero-_Escucho risas y algo de ruido, Kagome tenía hambre. Aun estaba cansada ante la extravagante noche que había tenido. Sonrió pues estaba ignorando a Rin ya que ahora podía ponerse en lugar de aquellas parejas que iban todos estúpidos al trabajo o a la escuela-

-_Rin toma un estúpido tenedor y comete toda la mierda que deseche...-_Le contesto brutalmente sin temor a sonar vulgar y escucho una grandiosa risa por parte de Rin-_Ya me tienes harta solo escucho esto liandra ¡bla, bla, bla, bla! ¿Sabes que? ¡Ve a que te metan la reata por el culo!-_Estaba molesta, estaba pensando en Inuyasha y no deseaba discutir con Rin sobre cosas triviales-

-_¡No me hables así!-_Dijo Rin histérica mientras comenzaba a gritar y los ruidos se escuchaban aun más-

-_¿Cómo quieres que te hable? Sabes que Rin si yo fuera tú dormiría con un ojo abierto... Ya eres el ridículo al menos yo me retire con dignidad pero ¿Tu? ¡Por dios! Simplemente haces el ridículo-_Y pudo reírse por primera vez y sus mejillas no le dolieran por fingir esa extravagante felicidad que estaba sintiendo-

_-Ni se te ocurra ir a la empresa-_Kagome soltó un bufido y antes de que Rin terminara de hablar ella ya había cortado la llamada-

Estaba de regreso en el juego, jamás había entendido porque no había tenido sexo. ¡Era genial! Sintió su corazón latir con más fuerza y sonrió con nerviosismo. No estaba tensa y definitivamente tenía sus propósitos más claros. Primero iba a _chingarse_ a Rin y después esperaría por Inuyasha a que regresara con ella. Estaba segura de que el regresaría, el siempre lo hacía.

**---**

-No entendí lo que tenemos que hacer Rin, ¿Puedes repetirlo?-Preguntó Nidia mientras veía como Rin rolaba sus ojos y fruncía su entrecejo totalmente molesta de que Nidia no entendiera lo que estaba pasando. Es decir era la maldita guerra contra los Higurashi y ¿Qué hacía Nidia? Nidia estaba ahí sentada pintándose los labios y enchinándose las pestañas-

-¿Eres una pinche sorda?-Preguntó irritada por la forma boba de preguntar de Nidia; Nidia dejo el labial encima de la mesa y le lanzo esa mirada asesina a Rin. A Rin le valió un carajo la mirada de Nidia, le valía casi todo a excepción de Kagome. Cuando la comparaban con Kagome golpeaban todo su ego, Nidia se irrito ante ese comentario de Rin e hizo cierto movimiento con sus labios que fue cómico-

-No pero ¡Arg! ¿Sabes que voy a hacer?-Preguntó Nidia mientras se cruzaba de brazos y sonreía con maldad. Rin estaba nerviosa ante esa forma de hablar de Nidia-Voy a casarme con Inuyasha, y ¿sabes que es lo que vas a hacer tu?-Rin negó con un poco de temor-Nada, simplemente esperaras a que ella salga a la luz-Rin asintió nerviosa y entonces observaron como estaba Naraku entrando a la oficina totalmente preocupado-

**---**

Según se había enterado Rin iba a hacer una fiesta llamada _White party._ Mujeres vestidas de blanco y con mascaras era lo que iban a usar, así que ahí estaba ella apareciendo con Miroku para pasar desapercibida. Su cabello en ese momento era rubio y sus ojos estaban cubiertos con una mascara blanca. Su vestido era blanco, largo y formal.

Era de la misma estatura que Miroku.

-¿Qué sabes de Inuyasha?-Preguntó Miroku mientras entregaba las dos invitaciones y le sonreía a la señorita de la entrada, los dos entraron al lugar y vieron como había en los cielos mujeres en trapecios usando trajes pegados de color blanco. Todos estaban usando blanco con un poco de negro para resaltar, incluso los meseros estaban usando mascaras. Todo era demasiado moderno, así le pareció a Kagome y pudo ver usando un vestido coqueto a Rin adornando sus dedos con anillos y sonriendo de manera falsa. Escucho la pregunta de Miroku y se encogió de hombros-

-Nada pero...Se que el me va a llamar-Miroku soltó un bufido con una risa irónica y eso hizo a Kagome dudar de todas sus expectativas. Sintió temor a saber lo que Miroku podía decir-

-Es sorprendente como puedes tener tanta vida y de repente la vida desaparece-Kagome se rió con nerviosismo sin entender muy bien de lo que Miroku estaba hablando pero decidió asentir e ir al asiento en el que iban a estar sentados-

-La llevare al baño...-Miroku asintió mientras notaba como todos los personajes famosos iban llegando. Los asientos comenzaban a llenarse y entonces Kagome tomo una copa de champagne y se sentó cerca de Rin y se creo de hacer la conexión entre ese par de ojos notoria. Rin estaba inquieta ante su mirada-Se ve hermosa-Dijo Kagome mientras sentía que estaba enfermándose del estomago con simplemente ver a Rin-

-Tú también adoro tu vestido-Y formo una sonrisa mientras se acercaba y le susurraba algo, con una sonrisa se dedico a moverse e ir al baño. Había capturado la atención de Rin así que la estaba siguiendo con curiosidad, las dos entraron al baño y ahí fue cuando Kagome se giro y le sonrió-¿Quién eres?-Preguntó Rin mientras quitaba su mascara y esperaba que la otra persona por condecente también lo hiciera-

-Soy tu querida...amiga-Susurró mientras abofeteaba con todas sus fuerzas a Rin. Fue fácil agarrarla desprevenida, Rin siempre tubo un fetichismo para las mujeres enmascaradas. Y con esa facilidad la dejo tirada en el piso durmiendo-"Y no puede ser más pendeja porque si lo fuera entonces sería aburrido"-Pensó Kagome mientras se encargaba de cargarla y de encerrarla en un baño, la desnudo y se coloco el vestido que Rin había estado usando. Y a ella la dejo desnuda y con su calzón en su boca, sus manos atadas y sus ojos cubiertos-Eso te pasa por andar de puta-Dijo mientras la estampaba un poco más contra la pared del baño. Le escupió en su cabello dos veces y entonces salió del lugar, lo bueno es que se parecía a Rin y por la mascara era difícil adivinar quien era. Su cabello estaba suelto igual que el de Rin y simplemente camino hacia el escenario en cuanto escucho el nombre de Rin siendo mencionado. No encontró a Miroku pero subió al escenario y sonrió a la persona que estaba esperándola con el micrófono blanco-

-_Y un par de palabras por parte de la joven Rin-_Todos se levantaron y le hicieron una grande fiesta con simplemente estar frente a todos. Aplausos y sonrisas distorsionadas era lo que estaba escuchando, agito un poco su cabeza y miró a todos lados. Un mesero le dio una copa de champagne, alzo la copa y sonrió mientras sujetaba el micrófono-

-_He decidido que...Gyoma Higurashi será el dueño...-_Bebió toda la copa de champagne y decidió retirarse para así escuchar el sonido de desconcierto de todos-

Había confusión en el rostro de todos, la prensa le preguntaba cosas y ella decía que si a todo. Oficialmente Gyoma Higurashi era el dueño de la empresa de todo, sonrió.

Las cosas estaban regresando a ser como antes. Decidió ir a la empresa de Rin y rompió el papel donde decía que Rin era la presidenta de la empresa. Por primera vez pudo dormir con un poco de tranquilidad en esa empresa, se aseguro de que no dejaran entrar a Rin en la empresa o en la mansión. Al día siguiente todo iba a estar mejor, por mientras dormiría como una tramposa y despertaría como una heroína.

**CONTINUARÁ.**

**N/A:**

**.**

Dure un choro.

Mi fin de semana fue _normal._

**VIERNES:** ALBERCA EN CASA DEL ASIATICO DE MIERDA/PISTO EN EL PARKE.

**SABADO:** DAR LA VUELTA Y A FIESTAS.

**Espero que con esto TODOS ADMIREN A KAGOME.**

"_Y después de la segunda vez,_

_Ya no puedes parar"_

By: willnira.

Pd: dejen reviews.


	39. On!

**El rey dice...**

_Notas previas:_

He notado que la pantalla plasma de mi computadora es demasiado grande, y me agrada.

**Capitulo 39: ON!**

"_Un amanecer muy cercano"_

Esta vez ella bebía su café a las siete de la mañana y leía al periódico de manera sincronizada. El único sonido que podía escuchar era el caminar de las sirvientas que se encargaban de mantener la mansión totalmente limpia. Por primera vez después de varios días ella desayunaba sentada y bebiendo café mientras leía el periódico en la mañana. Tomo una bocanada de aire y cambio la página del periódico.

La banca aumentaba lo que era bueno; Policías atrapaban a una banda de secuestradores lo que era excelente; Niña se suicida, eso no era una buena noticia pero formaba parte de la farándula; Un camión explota con más de veinte niños. Siguió bebiendo el periódico y se encontró con su rostro sonriente mientras sujetaba a Sesshoumaru por el brazo. ¡Oh! Ella ya había estado de regreso en eso de los reportajes, se levanto de la silla y se encargo de ir al baño más cercano a lavarse sus dientes. Tenía menos de quince minutos para llegar a la empresa y tenía más de semanas sin saber de su abuelo. Su abuelo iba a salir ese día del hospital en la tarde, así que como la única nieta ella iba a ir por el.

De manera silenciosa salió con su chofer y con su asistente Ryu. Tenía que revisar los papeles y definitivamente tenía que hacer su fortuna más grande, la construcción de su antro siguió en juego y el silencio en el carro era un poco agradable. Soltó un suspiro mientras le entregaba los documentos a Ryu y esperaba su confirmación.

-¿Puedes ir a visitar a mi abuelo? Ah y necesito que se anuncie la nueva publicidad de mi antro, también ocupo que te encargues de decirle al presidente que nuestra corporación estaría encantada de apoyarlo. Necesito también una junta entre todos los socios y ocupo que cambies los teléfonos de cada oficina, los uniformes se cambian y ocupare que me consigas un lugar especial para la publicidad de nuestra nueva línea de ropa...-Y todo lo que decía Ryu lo anotaba en su palm, el chofer se detuvo y Ryu se encargo de bajarse primero para abrirle la puerta y ayudarla a bajar, golpeo el carro y el carro acelero. Kagome entro a su empresa con una sonrisa mientras decía buenos días-

Llego a su pequeña oficina fingiendo que su abuelo enviaba todas sus ordenes y logro hacer que un par de socios compraran un contrato de que iban a vender su nueva línea de ropa. Así que al menos su ropa iba a venderse en más de siete tiendas, iba a pagar una pequeña porción y a recibir mucho dinero. Colgó su teléfono y acepto que Sesshoumaru entrara a su oficina con un ramo de flores.

-Te las manda mi papá y yo...-Y Kagome sonrió mientras llamaba a su secretaria para que las pusiera en agua-¿Cuándo sale tu abuelo?-Ella miró el reloj y noto que faltaban un par de horas-

-Sale a las siete...-Se encogió de hombros y levanto un poco su rostro para ver a Sesshoumaru, deseaba preguntarle por Inuyasha pero termino mordiéndose sus labios y fingiendo que sus pensamientos no estaban concentrados en Inuyasha. La verdad es que solamente pensaba en Inuyasha antes de dormirse y posiblemente al levantarse o a veces hasta cuando no tenía nada que hacer; Agitó su cabeza e hizo una mueca graciosa que Sesshoumaru adoro aun más. Después de todo ese hombre siempre iba a amar a Kagome-¿Iras a la fiesta de los Colleman?-Preguntó ella mientras miraba su reloj preocupada un poco por el tiempo-

-No creo es decir...Muchas mujeres...Y mi mamá-Kagome rió un poco y se sentó fingiendo que el tiempo estaba ajustado a ella y que ella no tenía en que preocuparse-va a estar en ese lugar...-Volvió a hablar mientras se levantaba totalmente despreocupado-Me tengo que ir... ¿Te he dicho que te quiero?-Kagome fingió una risa llena de incomodidad y Sesshoumaru se fue con una sonrisa mientras miraba su reloj-

Y como ella había dicho a las siete ella término todos sus pendientes en la oficina y fue por su abuelo con su chofer y Ryu. Lucia más despreocupada y menos cansada, firmo todos los documentos y subió a ver como su abuelo ya estaba completamente vestido y sonriendo.

-Abuelo como te fascina este hotel-Bromeo Kagome mientras Ryu evitaba soltar la carcajada y su abuelo simplemente rolaba sus ojos-

-¿Ya nos podemos ir?-Preguntó mientras Kagome asentía y le brindaba su brazo a su abuelo, el lo tomo con mucho cuidado y cuando los tres salieron vieron como estaba el doctor hablando nuevamente con Inuyasha y esta vez Inuyasha parecía que iba a golpear algo del coraje que estaba experimentando-

-¡No!-Gritó Inuyasha mientras comenzaba a hacer mímica con sus manos y al final terminaba metiéndose las manos en sus bolsillos, Kagome pudo notar que Inuyasha estaba a punto de llorar. Gyoma trato de toser un poco para que su nieta dejara de ver esa escena y al final el doctor termino diciendo 'luego hablamos' mientras iba con la familia Higurashi-

Kagome trato de acercarse a Inuyasha pero simplemente recibió una mueca de disgusto y una mirada que pudo descifrar como un: "Aléjate de mi, zorra". Y a decir verdad le obedeció apartando su mirada oscura de la de él ya que la mirada de Kagome estaba totalmente sumergida en la tristeza al igual que su corazón. Evito la humillación de llorar, levanto su mentón un poco y se encargo de levantar también una de sus cejas. Cruzo sus brazos y tomo una grande bocanada de aire mientras trataba de escuchar lo que su abuelo le estaba diciendo, Ryu regreso y anunció con una sonrisa que podían retirarse del hospital.

Kagome no regreso a ver a Inuyasha pero si agarro con más fuerza el brazo de su abuelo, definitivamente tenía que preguntar con sutileza sobre Inuyasha, sin que nadie sospechara o la mirara de manera extraña.

Acomodo a su abuelo en su habitación y se encargo de que lo atendieran todas las sirvientas por si algo se le ofrecía. Y su abuelo sonrió demasiado al enterarse de cómo ella había regresado con la empresa; Entro a su habitación y se quito todo el maquillaje, se coloco su pijama y le marco a Sango y termino arreglándose de nuevo para asistir a un rave.

No le agradaban mucho ese tipo de fiestas pero no iba a perder nada, alació aun más su cabello. Se coloco un gorro de colores, se puso un short de color negro con una blusa de color rosa y un par de botas de invierno. Llevaba un bolso de tamaño mediano y también estaba usando su mejor sonrisa, sus ojos estaban delineados de color rosa y sus pestañas estaban más grandes que de costumbre.

Solamente estaba esperando a que Ayame pasara por ella en su _atos_ color verde.

Era un respiro fuera de preocupación que se estaba dando en estos momentos, la única preocupación que habitaba en su mente era Inuyasha pero decidió agitar su cabeza y beber un poco de vodka y esperar en las escaleras de su casa por Ayame, y pudo ver el carro de Ayame con música electrónica mientras los dos cueros femeninos brincaban y provocaban un poco de entusiasmo.

Era viernes, la ciudad **no** tenía reglas esa noche.

**---**

Normalmente la gente bailaba alocadamente o fumaba un poco de marihuana en las esquinas de las mesas. Las bebidas tenían una pastilla de color blanca o azul, dependiendo del precio que estabas dispuesto a pagar. Había también unas jaulas con mujeres con despampanantes cuerpos que se movían de manera alocada, algunas bailaban con traje de baño, las luces de colores estaban alumbrando hacia todos lados y cuerpos con poco sudor bailando al ritmo de la música. Era una locura que no tenía límites; En los cuartos VIP había gente que posiblemente estaba teniendo sexo.

El aroma de marihuana era demasiado escandaloso y más cuando tu estas cerca de dos fumadores compulsivos. Y aunque el ambiente estaba animado ella no lo estaba, temía por su salud si bebía una cerveza y sus amigas ya estaban bailando ya que ellas no venían a drogarse simplemente venían por la música y a conseguir algún hombre con el cual divertirse un rato y darle celos a sus respectivos novios.

Estaba totalmente aburrida, se levanto para ir al baño y no se sorprendió de encontrar dos mujeres besándose en un pasillo, era como una grande fiesta en donde el alcohol, las drogas y el sexo estaban presentes.

Miró su reloj y noto claramente que apenas eran las once, al salir del baño su reloj solamente había avanzado media hora. Salió del lugar a comprar cigarrillos y un encendedor pues no se arriesgaría a pedir un encendedor de algún drogadicto que estaba desquiciado. Se compro una cerveza y decidió beberla con tranquilidad. El frío no lo estaba sintiendo y doblo la dosis. Esta vez ya no llevaba dos cervezas, termino con más de cinco cervezas y en un estado normal de salud. Busco a Kouga y decidió irse a esa fiesta en la que el iba a estar. El fue amable y se ofreció a pasar por ella, con la música a todo volumen y más alcohol que en un antro ellos iban hacia una fiesta que estaba cerca de la casa de Inuyasha.

-¿Has hablado con Inuyasha?-Preguntó Kouga mientras ella negaba y entonces Kouga expulsaba el humo del cigarro con una elegancia que te dejaría sorprendida y fue entonces cuando Kouga levanto sus cejas confundido ante la respuesta de Kagome-Entonces hablaras con el esta noche-Ella frunció su entrecejo sin entender a lo que se estaba refiriendo y decidió decirle un simple 'si' que salió de manera falsa-¿Estas lista para divertirte de verdad?-Preguntó Kouga con una extraña sonrisa en sus labios, ella se giro para verlo a los ojos y asintió mientras agregaba de manera coqueta un:-Yo siempre estoy lista, Kouga-Kouga se carcajeo y le subió un poco más a su música-

Muchas veces ella había soñado con Inuyasha y todas esas veces siempre se despertaba sudando y con su corazón agitado. Temía que su corazón no volviera a latir de esa manera con otra persona.

Esa fiesta estaba más decente, Kouga abrió su cajuela estacionando afuera de esa grande casa su carro. Ella salió y acepto el tequila con agua mineral, llevaba un cigarro en su mano y en la otra un vaso con alcohol. Le regalo una sonrisa a todos los que conocía y después llego Miroku sin camiseta mientras la abrazaba y besaba su cuello.

-¡Hoy luces hermosa!-Gritó mientras la música mezclada por todos los carros opacaba la bella voz de Miroku. Kagome se rió ante el cumplido y decidió guardar en secreto con quien había estado hace un par de horas en un rave-

Música de _pitbull_. Chicas con ropa descubierta mientras meneaban sus traseros. Rubias arriba de camionetas mientras pegaban sus pechos ocasionando que el público tuviera una rotunda y notoria erección.

No conocía a casi nadie pero eso no importaba porque el alcohol ya no la estaba dejando pensar con claridad, decidió ir al baño y antes de tropezar fue sujetada por un par de brazos que no estaban nada feos. Sus ojos vieron las manos y luego al dueño de ese cuerpo, su boca se abrió y el cigarro que ella estaba sujetando casi cae de manera violenta al suelo.

Ahí estaba frente a ella Inuyasha con una débil sonrisa y un par de ojeras que denotaban su cansancio, usaba un gorro parecido al de ella y no llevaba un cigarro o un vaso de alcohol que delataran que el estaba ebrio.

-Debes de tener cuidado-Dijo simplemente mientras la soltaba de manera apresurada y trataba de irse, ella parpadeo confundida y decidió irse a buscar el baño. Hacer del baño fue una tarea sencilla, lo difícil fue tratar no de golpearse la cabeza o de quemarse con su cigarro. Subirse el pantalón fue otro problema, agito su cabeza y eso fue un gran error. El alcohol se le subió más, le bajo al baño y abrió la puerta notando como estaban un par de invitados mirándola con ojos agotados. Ya no le importaba la hora en esos momentos-

No volvió a ver en esa noche a Inuyasha y cuando lo vio decidió bajarse un poco la blusa. El no olía a alcohol pero no confió mucho en sus sentidos.

Un moreno decidió subirla en una mesa por pura malicia, la música estaba comenzando y tenía un nuevo vaso de vodka en sus manos. La música hizo mover su cuerpo, primero comenzó moviendo su cabeza y después ese movimiento fue más expresivo. Sus ojos se posaron en los de Inuyasha por breves segundos y después termino bajándose bruscamente hasta el suelo mientras meneaba sus caderas y pasaba sus manos en el aire.

Estaba cantando la canción y no lo estaba haciendo nada bien.

-¡MUEVETE MÁS!-Gritaron los hombres mientras ella se movía aun más y bebía aun más. Su garganta y su estomago estaban teniendo una condición increíble en esa noche, bailo más de dos canciones y después subieron a otras dos mujeres que se acercaban a ella mientras bailaban las tres de manera coqueta-

Los hombres se estaban volviendo salvajes pues sus gritos estaban demostrándolo. Inuyasha no tolero ver a SU mujer hacer esa clase de espectáculo así que termino cargándola mientras se la llevaba a un lugar apartado fuera de la vista de esos hombres hambrientos y urgidos. La cargo con muy poca delicadeza y cuando la bajo noto que Kagome estaba haciendo un débil intento por resistirse. Sonrió y aparto el flequillo de sus ojos, y entonces pudo notar su rostro lleno de molestia.

Cuando el alcohol te hace sentir demasiado bien también te puede hacer sentir muy mal. Y ahí estaba ella en sus brazos y con una sonrisa llena de cansancio; Las luces alumbraban a todos los cuerpos que bailaban como si tuvieran ataques epilépticos.

_You're turnin' me on._

La canción estaba entrando en todas las personas, las mujeres miraban y seducían con mucha facilidad algo que Kagome jamás podría hacer de manera perfecta. Levanto el rostro de Kagome y pudo notar que aunque tenía vomito cerca de sus labios a el no le dio asco, era la primera vez después de mucho tiempo que se acercaba tanto a ella.

Los cuerpos estaban apretados en todos los lados y eso provocaba que ellos se pegaran aun más, y el contacto fue difícil de romper. El estaba hipnotizado de nuevo por esos ojos cafés y ella estaba totalmente sonriente por poder tocarlo. Esa noche estaba hecha para los dos; El deseo estaba entre esos dos cuerpos que lo evitaban o lo trataban de ocultar.

_Let you know how I feel..._

El la estaba hacienda sentir electricidad con su débil tacto y esa mirada la estaba perforando; Ella se acerco bruscamente para besarlo y ese fue el inicio o el empuje que los dos necesitaban para comenzar algo que habían dejado a medias. Sus labios se tocaban bruscamente y sus miradas estaban tratando de cerrarse, el alcohol la convirtió en una zorra. La mirada de sorpresa por muchas personas.

Sus labios no se cansaron de besarse y fue cuando el perdió el poco control que estaba sintiendo, se encargo de guiarla hacia un lugar menos habitado. La oscuridad sería su mejor amiga esa noche, ella se acerco más a el y el acepto complacido que ella lo hiciera. Ella sintió lo que le estaba haciendo a el en ese momento y el sintió como ella tenía el corazón totalmente agitado. Ella se separo un poco para tomar un poco de aire y fue cuando el aprovecho para besar su cuello y dejar leves rastros de saliva. La temperatura iba en aumento.

Escondidos entre un pasillo de la casa de Inuyasha y acorralados entre una puerta cerrada con seguro, los pasos y las risas de los invitados estaban cerca y no los detenía a hacer lo que estaban haciendo.

La pego bruscamente a la pared y sintió esa necesidad de estar con ella, lo hubiera hecho con más cariño pero el momento no se daba al cariño. Escucho un gemido cerca de su oreja y estaba seguro de que ese gemido había contenido su nombre.

-Te amo...-Le susurró Kagome mientras aceptaba gustosa lo que el pudiera hacerle en ese lugar. No estaban jugando y no estaban decididos a terminar su juego-

A Inuyasha le gustaba cuando ella susurraba cosas sucias en su oído o cuando pronunciaba su nombre con el aliento entrecortado y con notoria pasión. Era como si ella fuera a tener un orgasmo con simplemente sus besos, y el no estaba nada calmado.

Ella se movía de manera perversa. La hizo gemir y oculto sus gritos con sus labios, fue algo rápido y fue algo que dio a más actos sexuales que los dos estaban adorando.

Lo gracioso es que por esa noche Inuyasha olvido que ella ya _no_ era su novia.

Con un porte muy diferente y demasiado alerta decidió besarla toda la noche, ella yaciendo en su cama con su cabello revuelto y un poco cansada. Beso su cuello y se encargo de aprender aun más el cuerpo de Kagome, aprendió cosas que antes no había visto. Aprendió muchas cosas, aprendió que a Kagome le provocaba cosquillas el toque suave en el oído. Le gustaba el masaje en su cuello y los besos le fascinaban, sus dedos tocaron con temor la piel suave de Kagome y su nariz tubo un orgasmo con el aroma suave y sutil de Kagome.

Termino sobre ella y con ella debajo de el.

En esos momentos ellos dos simplemente actuaban sin usar la razón era como si te rascaras y es porque hay comezón. Esa clase de acto estúpido es lo que esos dos estaban haciendo, la penetro con suavidad esta vez estaba muy diferente. Era un don Juan, un sinvergüenza y le fascinaba ser así.

Mientras los de abajo estaban bailando, bebiendo y fumando o haciendo cosas ilegales ellos dos estaban recuperando todo ese tiempo perdido.

-¿Me amas?-Preguntó ella con un rostro lleno de placer, le fascinaba la forma en que el la hacia sentir mujer. No le importaba que su maquillaje estuviera corrido porque sabía perfectamente que el no notaba eso-

-...Si...-Dijo mientras la acercaba más a el y besaba su cuello. Le gusto sentir esa descarga eléctrica al momento en que el comenzó, un movimiento lento que después se fue haciendo más rápido para terminar en algo placentero-

Una explosión interna que el se encargo de hacer sentir a Kagome.

Despertó sin pensar en lo que había hecho la noche anterior, su cuerpo delgado estaba siendo rodeado por un par de brazos. Se levanto totalmente sorprendida para ver el rostro de Inuyasha despierto y con una sonrisa burlona. Su cabeza le estaba punzando y sintió que no pudo mover su cuerpo, tenía la mitad de su cara entumida y no ayudaba en nada que Inuyasha estaba viéndola con deseo nuevamente.

-No me veas...-Dijo ella mientras agarraba una almohada y cubría su rostro totalmente avergonzada. Algo en su mente le decía que con ese despertar ella iba a sufrir un poco más-

No te veré, quiso decirle el a ella pero fue imposible pues ese hermoso cuerpo era imposible de no ver y esos hermosos ojos no perderían jamás ese encanto. Recordaba cada gemido y aun olía a sexo el cuerpo de Kagome.

-¡Ugh! No puedo creerlo...-Susurró ella con la almohada aun encima de su rostro, no deseaba verlo pues el no era nada de ella y ya no tenía tanta seguridad como para decirle que lo amaba-¡Tu y yo!-Volvió a decir como si lo que ellos hicieron fuera un grande crimen que tenía que ser pagado con la muerte. El le quito la almohada y la aventó hacia el suelo, se coloco encima de ella sin lastimarla y fue entonces que ella logro captar que estaba desnuda y que no le molestaba sentir el cuerpo desnudo de Inuyasha sobre el de ella a decir se sintió un poco emocionada de que el estaba con ella-

-¿Tu y yo que?-Dijo el de manera agresiva mientras se encargaba de aprisionar más el cuerpo de Kagome. No le gustaba la forma tan asqueada en que ella pronunciaba esas palabras, le dolió en su corazón. Sonrió y se encargo de besarla, estaba contento y eso se podía notar claramente en su manera exagerada de cómo la besaba. Kagome apenas y podía seguir el ritmo de sus besos-Te amo...-Le dijo cerca del oído mientras ella se separaba de el y se levantaba un poco confundida y sorprendida. El sonrió y ella lo miro aun sorprendida-

-¿Qué?-El sonrió como si el fuera inocente y ella parpadeo aun confundida-Repítelo...-El paso su lengua por sus labios y levanto su mirada de manera coqueta mientras se acercaba a ella y la hacia acostarse un poco en la cama-

-Te amo...-Ella sonrió mientras apretaba sus parpados para evitar sentir lágrimas-Te lo iba a decir mañana...-Se trato de excusar, pero entonces Kagome lo abrazo con su corazón casi a punto de explotar-

-Mañana hubiera sido muy tarde...Mañana yo te hubiera olvidado...Mañana yo me hubiera ido y te hubiera dejado de hablar...Mañana...Mañana hubiera sido una larga espera-Se expreso ella con unas hermosas palabras mientras Inuyasha soltaba un suspiro y sonreía un poco. Le fascinaba la forma dramática de ver las cosas de Kagome, beso la sien de su mujer y acarició su cabello. Le gustaba como ella olía, ella olía a el y eso era lo que le gustaba-

Sentía tanta atracción por una mujer, era sorprendente que pudiera existir algo así.

Tenía tantos placeres y sin embargo estaba totalmente enamorado de Kagome...Algún día iba a acostarse sobre el pasto e iba a ver las nubes con Kagome y se encargarían de buscarle una divertida forma. El no nació para ser pobre ya que le gustaba todo lo bueno en pocas palabras le gustaba Kagome.

-¿Ya no me vas a dejar?-El negó mientras mordía un poco el cuello de Kagome y le besaba el hombro-¿Jamás?-Le preguntó ella mientras el se acostaba a su lado y sujetaba su mano-

-Jamás te dejare...-Le juro mientras ella se acomodaba de forma en que pudiera verse reflejada en esos hermosos ojos dorados. A ella le gustaba como el podía ser agresivo y sutil al mismo tiempo-

-Pero ya me has dejado...-Le respondió ella mientras soltaba un suspiro, a el no le molestaba el mal aliento que la cerveza le había dejado. El dejo de sonreír y mordió sus labios, no deseaba que ella hiciera preguntas no deseaba contestarle las preguntas. No deseaba ver ese rostro sonriente lleno de preocupación-

-Pero aquella vez yo andaba todo loco...Yo siempre ando maniaco, tu ya me conoces-Dijo con un tono bromista y ella lo abrazo de una manera en que no deseo alejarse de el. No soportaría ser dejada una vez más, y posiblemente si estaba tan enamorada como para aceptar ser dejada pero tampoco era tonta para aferrarse a no perdonar. Y siempre aprendió a que cuando quisiera algo jamás debía de dejarlo ir-

-No te voy a decir que me digas la razón si no deseas decirla...Solo te pido que no me lastimes...Si me lastimas yo te voy a lastimar...-Dijo mientras el se acercaba a besarla y a revolcarse un poco en esa cama-

-¿Una amenaza?-Preguntó el mientras ella asentía y sonreía; ¿Cuándo había tenido toda esa felicidad? Siempre fue felicidad a medias, con los dedos de Inuyasha sobre su espalda y con esos rasguños provocativos que ella colocaba sobre la espalda de Inuyasha diciendo que el le pertenecía. Las mordidas que le dejaba a Kagome era algo que cuando ella se bañara eso le iba a provocar un rostro molesto y luego sonrojado-

Sabía que ella era especial.

Entre todos esos besos, ella decidió ponerse en el borde de la cama para comenzar a juntar toda su ropa.

-Necesito....-Y en algún lugar del cuarto escucho su celular sonar, ella se levanto ignorando que el la estaba siguiendo con la mirada, las nalgas de Kagome estaban a la vista de Inuyasha y se estaba sintiendo excitado ante la forma en que ella se hincaba para buscar el celular-

-Acércate a mi, linda...-Dijo el mientras ella levantaba su rostro notando completamente su desnudez, se estiro y se quedo acostada en el suelo para contestar su celular. Intercambio unas palabras con la otra persona y luego noto como Inuyasha la cargaba y ella trataba de no reírse o de gritar "¡Inuyasha, detente!"-_¡NO! Es decir...Si, si... ¿Ahorita? ¡Pero...!-_Miró el reloj que estaba en la muñeca de Inuyasha y al moverse rápido termino en el suelo formando un rostro lleno de dolor-_Ahí estaré... ¡Claro! En diez minutos alcanzo a llegar-_Mintió mientras colgaba la llamada y miraba a Inuyasha totalmente preocupada, eran las once de la mañana y había olvidado ese desayuno con las hijas de las socias de Izayoi-¿Y el baño? ¡No te rías! Tengo que ir a un desayuno... ¿Dónde esta el baño? ¡Ugh! Deja de reírte-Termino estresada y llegando ella sola encontró el baño-

Se baño muy rápido y lavo su cabello con químicos más costosos que los que tenía ella. Salió del baño envuelta en una pequeña toalla y con su cabello totalmente húmedo, Inuyasha continuaba acostado en su cama mientras aventaba una pelota a la pared y la sujetaba con su mano, continuo viéndola y atrapando la pelota al mismo tiempo. Ella junto su ropa interior y con la húmeda toalla trato de secar su cabello. Su maquillaje estaba totalmente corrido y decidió buscar el poco maquillaje que tenía en su bolso.

-¿Me prestas ropa? ¿Si? ¡Eres un amor!-Y ella sola fue al grande closet, entro como a un cuarto y rasco su cabello confundida. Encontró un short y después coloco una camiseta negra con la marca de 'prada'. Se coloco sus botas y graciosamente no deseo verse en el espejo. Al menos sus botas combinaban con la blusa, pinto sus labios apresurada y sujeto su cabello con una liga que tenía en su muñeca. Inuyasha evito reírse y ella rolo sus ojos-

-Que buena ropa mujer-Dijo el mientras Kagome le sacaba el dedo de en medio y daba una vuelta entusiasmada. Prefirió usar las sandalias que estaban debajo de la cama a usar sus botas-¡Te vez hermosa con mi ropa!-Dijo el mientras Kagome reía hipócritamente con el-

-Ya me voy... ¡Ugh!-Dijo mientras golpeaba con su mano su frente y entonces lo miraba con una sonrisa llena de inocencia-¿Me llevas? ¡Te juro que será el único favor que te pida en toda mi vida!-El asintió y se coloco simplemente su pantalón. Dejo su torso al descubierto y al momento en que salió de ese cuarto tomo de la mano a Kagome y la beso, camino con ella y la guio hacia la cochera en donde saco su jeep verde oscuro-

Manejo como si alguien lo estuviera persiguiendo y termino llevando a Kagome a ese lugar famoso en donde iban a hacer el desayuno. Ella se despidió de el y el la detuvo para besar sus labios y decirle un 'nos vemos'. Ella sonrió y llego a la recepción del restaurante siendo mirada con lastima, muchos se burlaron de ella en su pensamiento pero no pudieron decir alguna palabra pues estaban sorprendidos. Esas niñas ricas estaban usando vestidos de verano con un chal cubriendo sus hombros desnudos mientras bebían café.

Al verla decidieron verla a los ojos y ocultar sus rostros con la carta del menú. Pero Kagome se acerco y beso a cada una de ellas en la mejilla.

-¿Qué hay?-Preguntó Kagome mientras luego cerraba sus ojos y mordía su lengua-Buenos días-Dijo mientras se autocorregía y continuaba sonriendo, olía a Inuyasha y estaba segura de que aun tenía shampoo en su cabello-

-Buenos días Kagome... ¿Y esa ropa? ¿Vas a ir a la playa?-Preguntó una rubia burlesca mientras Kagome reía junto con ellas y negaba-

-No es que...Si...-No valía la pena decir la verdadera razón aunque la dijera ellas no le iban a creer, mientras todas las niñitas pedían fruta. Ella se encargo de pedir hotcakes y leche, el mesero le sonrió y las chicas hicieron una mirada que revelaba la pena ajena que estaban sintiendo por Kagome Higurashi-¡Me encanta su ropa!-Dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos y trataba de integrarse a la platica que esas señoritas tenían-

-Me gusta tu.... ¿Es ropa de hombre?-Preguntó una pelirroja mientras Kagome se encogía de hombros y evitaba decirle todo lo que pensaba de esas niñas alzadas-¡Kagome Higurashi esta usando ropa de hombre!-Se mofaron esas niñitas mientras Kagome rolaba sus ojos y escuchaba su celular vibrar, saco su celular y leyó el mensaje y evito reírse de manera exagerada-

Gracias al mensaje de Inuyasha podría sobrevivir por breves minutos. Simplemente gracias a Inuyasha.

-¿Y planeas comerte todo?-Preguntaron cuando llegaron sus alimentos, ellas tenían menos de cien calorías en su desayuno y Kagome estaba viendo la fruta de esas niñas y viendo su desayuno-

-Claro no voy a gastar un chingo de dinero en irlo a vomitar...-Y fue la única que se rio y posiblemente también el mesero que estaba evitando ocultar su carcajada y servía café con su temblorosa mano; Sintió unos labios conocidos sobre su mejilla y un ligero mariposeo en su estomago, las chicas estaban sorprendidas. Inuyasha fue por una silla y en cuestión de segundos estaba un mesero poniéndole los paltos y los cubiertos-

-¿No te han comido estas señoritas, querida?-Preguntó Inuyasha mientras Kagome negaba y sonreía-

-¿Son novios?-Preguntó una castaña mientras Inuyasha la miraba con una sonrisa demasiado tonta que a Kagome la hizo reír-

-¿Vez este collar que trae puesto?-Preguntó el mientras las chicas se acercaban para ver ese collar y murmurar un "¡Oh!" al unisonó-Si me hubieran regalado ese collar definitivamente sería su novio-Dijo el mientras Kagome lo golpeaba un poco y el le besaba la mejilla. Nada mejor que una pareja tan enamorada como ellos-

-No es por eso que soy su novia-Las chicas trataron de reír pero definitivamente creyeron que Kagome andaba con Inuyasha por su dinero-

-¿Planeas comerte todo eso? ¡Vas a engordar! Sabes que odio a las gordas...-Y el estaba haciéndose ver como un neurótico idiota que le molestaba cualquier publicidad con un hombre sonriente. Kagome soltó un suspiro y se giro para sonreírle-Sabes que yo no tengo mal gusto...-Dijo el mientras ella lo pateaba por debajo de la mesa-

-¡Carajo! Entonces yo tengo pésimo gusto porque soy tu novia-¿Era su novia? Por el momento iba a decir que si, el la abrazo y le beso el cuello mientras las chicas sonreían nerviosas-

Comieron apresuradas sus desayunos y se retiraron lo antes posible, Inuyasha y Kagome chocaron sus puños en cuanto notaron que la mesa había quedado desocupada. Definitivamente una pareja más tira mierda que ellos no podían existir.

Terminaron pagando todos sus desayunos pero desayunaron con una grande sonrisa llena de satisfacción en sus rostros.

**CONTINUARÁ.**

**N/A:**

Hahahaha yo soy bn tiramierda...

Tira mierda: que dices muchas cosas malas de la otra persona en su presencia.

Por ejemplo....

Sam: pinche Andrea eres un pinche cadillo, vales pa pura verga.

Yo: pinchi sam deja de ser tira mierda cabron....

ALGO ASI.

**DEJEN REVIEWS!**

"_¿Qué quieres que diga de ti?"_

By: Willnira...


	40. Realidad

**El rey dice...**

_Notas previas:_

No podría ser la segunda novia porque valgo más.

**Capitulo 40: realidad...**

"_Una bestia dispuesta a rugir..."_

No le gustaba la idea de que tenía que estar por dos semanas rodeada de mujeres que usaban vestidos y trataban de ser de la realeza.

Solamente escuchaba consejos sobre las arrugas y como las mujeres debían de sentarse con las piernas cruzadas. Era bueno eso de las reglas femeninas pero ella no fue hecha para seguirlas todas es decir ¿Qué tan mujer se puede ser? En realidad casi nada, muchas mujeres escupían aunque preferían escupir en la regadera. Definitivamente todas amanecían con el rímel corrido y eso de que parecían despertar con el mejor rostro eran mentiras.

Estaba aturdida por que no toleraba estar rodeada de tantas mujeres, su error número uno fue encender un cigarrillo. Todas las mujeres comenzaron a toser así que tubo que salirse a la terraza a fumar. Ni siquiera Izayoi pudo acompañarla al menos Izayoi era tan ruda que miraba tan feo como esas mujeres. Tiro la ceniza fuera del encendedor y se encargo de relajarse un poco, no entendía ese viaje a Singapur con más de cuarenta señoritas/mujeres. Este viaje era simplemente para conocer el mundo y sobre las reglas de las mujeres. Se encargo de maldecir a los que diseñaron el cigarrillo; Entro y decidió no escuchar como las mujeres daban sus mejores consejos de conquistar hombres.

Deseaba morirse.

No toleraba la forma tan femenina en que esas mujeres actuaban. Ellas colocaban cremas en su rostro y se pintaban las uñas...

Se acerco al refrigerador de la cocina del hotel y saco una botella de vino, saco un vaso de plástico ya que no tenía ganas de lavar platos y se sirvió el vaso hasta que quedara lleno.

Noto las miradas de las mujeres al momento en que dio el primer trago y entonces rolo sus ojos. Se giro para darles la espalda y bebió con un poco de seguridad. Normalmente no le gustaba el vino cuando termino ese vaso se giro para agacharse y abrir el pequeño refrigerador y sacar tres cervezas. Tomo asiento en la barra y encargo una pizza. Le aburrió esa conversación que mantenían las señoras rubias con sus hijas. Eran ocho mujeres en una habitación, dos salían como a secretearse y ella no entendía porque estaba allí. Y las demás estaban en otros tres cuartos.

Se sentía tan poca mujer con ellas; Todas usaban falditas y andaban como si no tuvieran maquillaje. Ella andaba con su cabello revuelto, sus piernas sin rasurar y sin sacarse la ceja, lavo sus dientes con sus dedos así que...No estaba tan limpia, no se exfolio la cara como la muchacha que dormía a su lado y no se había cortado las uñas de los pies. Sus uñas estaban cortas y pintadas de un azul eléctrico. No tenía pulseras de oro o de perlas como algunas, tenía pulseras de 'si conduces no bebes' o de hilo. Lo más bonito que traía posiblemente era el collar que Inuyasha le había dado.

-¡En diez minutos tendremos nuestra clase de cocer!-Deseo escupir la cerveza que había tenido en su boca. Miró su reloj y entonces noto que tenía hambre. Todas habían desayunado frutas con yogurt o licuados, continuo esperando por su pizza y cuando llego se la llevo a la barra pero todas guardaron silencio y la observaron con un poco de hambre-

-¿Gustan?-Preguntó mientras todas negaban. Una susurro algo de: ¿Cerveza con pizza? Pero decidió ignorarlo, después de devorar sus tres rebanadas y de beberse dos cervezas fue a lavarse los dientes y cuando salió noto que no había ninguna rebanada de pizza-

No se atrevió a decir nada, el rostro de alguna chica con un poco de alimento le sorprendió y le causo risa. Y sin embargo no se atrevió a carcajearse, tocaron su puerta y una señora de unos cuarenta años se levanto para ver como estaba otra perfecta mujer diciendo que su clase de cocer estaba empezando. Bajaron a un salón de conferencias en donde había cuarenta asientos con mesas, pinzas, ganchillos para cocer, tela, estambre de colores, maquinas de cocer, hilo. En fin toda clase de cosas.

-El primer paso de las señoritas y mujeres es aprender a cocer...-Y enseguida esa mujer mostro un par de sandalias hechas de estambre y eso impacto a Kagome. ¿Cómo era posible que algo así pudiera hacerse con ganchos? No lo entendía pero necesitaba saber-Higurashi ¿Qué deseas hacer?-Preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa mientras Kagome se encogía de hombros-

-Ahm...Bufanda-Fue lo más rápido que alcanzo a decir algo, tomo el estambre que más le gusto y un gancho y siguió la forma en que la mujer le estaba mostrando-

Era la única de allí que no sabía hacer una bufanda, todas estaban haciendo accesorios más complicados pero ella no se sintió ni mal.

Y entonces se sintió un poco irritada. No sabía si a Inuyasha le gustaban las mujeres que cocían, levanto su ceja y miró a todas las señoritas. Las muchachas definitivamente eran hermosas, su cabello perfectamente cepillado y su piel sin ningún punto negro o barro. Ninguna de ellas fumaba y su piel no tenía dos colores como ella que un brazo lo tenía más oscuro que otro. Sus uñas siempre estaban bien arregladas y el vello corporal no debía de ser ningún problema. Movían sus manos con delicadeza y hablaban de manera correcta.

Se sintió con poca confianza en ella misma. Lo más seguro es que Inuyasha necesitara a alguien así.

Porque los polos opuestos se atraen.

¿Ellos eran opuestos?

Ni siquiera lo sabía a los dos les gustaban muchas cosas parecidas. Hacían cosas parecidas y tenían casi el mismo carácter; Soltó un bufido con un gruñido mientras continuaba tejiendo. Le deshicieron la bufanda dos veces y después dijo que iba a ir al baño, sus ojos estaban cansados y le dolía el cuello.

Mientras todas usaban faldas de seda, ella usaba un pantalón de mezclilla color amarillo. Una blusa blanca con un estampado de un iPod y un par de audífonos en la parte de la espalda. Usaba una bufanda de hilo de color amarilla y un par de tenis. Definitivamente tenia sentido de la moda pero no tenía ese toque femenino que debería de tener.

A decir verdad a veces se ponía nerviosa cuando veía una puerta roja abierta pero eso no venía al caso. Continúo fumando sentada en esa silla. Extrañaba a sus amigos y no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para estar en ese lugar. Tiro la ceniza y rasco su mentón un poco.

Siguió consumiendo del cigarrillo como si eso la entretuviera un poco, la gripa o la toz no iba a mejorar pero todo iba a estar en perfecto estado. No deseaba regresar al lugar donde las risas eran un poco fingidas y perfectas. Le provocaba escalofríos el simple hecho de que tenía que compartir la habitación con ellas, el cigarrillo estaba a la mitad. Siguió fumando y expulso el humo, tenía poco tiempo para pensar en su situación y de cómo se iba a escapar.

Continuo fumando aun más y no tuvo ninguna idea.

Quería salir esa noche, quería acercarse a las luces de la noche de esa hermosa ciudad. En donde el demonio venía en bebidas adulteradas de alcohol y las luces del lugar alumbraban esos cuerpos que bailaban con leves gotas de sudor en su cuerpo y movían sus cabellos de manera incorrecta. Esa clase de diversión era la suya, incluso también aquellas fiestas en donde se drogaban enfrente de ella eran las suyas. Iba a escaparse esa noche e iba a regresar hasta que el cielo se aclareciera.

**---**

Consumió carne antes de irse para poder contener el alcohol, ocupo el baño por casi veinte minutos y todas sus compañeras decidieron reunirse en una habitación la habían invitado pero tuvo que rechazar la propuesta. No se sentía cómoda comentando sus pequeños consejos de belleza que posiblemente esas mujeres ya conocían o creían que eran anticuados.

Fue al bar y no necesito enseñar su credencial de lector, simplemente saco su tarjeta de crédito. Pidió cervezas que le abría el mesero y comía de vez en vez cacahuates. Era la única en la barra y la única en el bar, y luego entro una pareja de veinticuatro años. Se giro un poco para verlos y entonces decidió querer ser como ellos, los observo un poco más y pudo ver como la mujer le aventaba en el rostro una pulsera de oro y le decía un: 'hijo de perra' mientras se retiraba totalmente furiosa. El hombre no se quedo ahí, fue a seguirla y a sujetarla del hombro.

Después ella comenzó a llorar. Soltó un suspiro y continúo bebiendo su cerveza.

Tal vez no deseaba ser como ellos cuando alcanzara esa edad. En el bar tenían una canción de Inuyasha, bebió un poco más. Inuyasha no le había dicho que había regresado a cantar, soltó un suspiro y encendió un cigarrillo. El barman le coloco un cenicero y se giro para continuar limpiando los tarros que le pasaban por un pequeño hueco. Ni siquiera se había enterado de que habían aparecido en una revista los dos mientras comían papas a la francesa y luego los dos terminaban vomitando debido a que estaban ebrios.

Últimamente no se enteraba mucho del mundo del espectáculo. Bebió el último trago y ordeno otra, estaba preparada para recibir una injusta resaca en la mañana.

Le gustaba las canciones de Inuyasha era como si el supiera describir tantas cosas en tres minutos. El era sorprendente, necesitaba hablar con el y conocerlo aun más. No se sentía conforme con saber su número favorito o en donde había estudiado; Sonrió débilmente y continúo bebiendo su cerveza. Ella deseaba conocer sus miedos y sus inseguridades, deseaba conocer también si en algún momento el se ponía nervioso.

'_You were always amazing. I was always doing bad things. You're my life and my death at the same time. I'm your blue and pink. 'Cuz those lights are not flashing and their hearts are ill. Remember kid the cocaine would kill the pain but it can also bring more. Life's is a war and you can't be weak. I wanna go out tonight. Don't wanna be a boring dude in the middle of my exotic life. While everybody is doing it you're just drinking beer and taking away my pain…Hey baby you're my angel and you deserve something better in this life. Don't look me with those eyes 'cuz I'll get mad. Let me touch your bones and feel your soul'_

Déjame tocar tus huesos y sentir tu alma; Bebió toda la cerveza simplemente para pedir un poco de vodka.

A veces creía que tenía problemas de alcoholismo pero luego los olvidaba con un trago fuerte de tequila. ¡Oh! Como adoraba sentir su garganta en dolor y la tos era lo que la hacia sentir en compañía. Fumaba en exceso y expulsaba en humo mientras algunos hombres se sentaban y reían estruendosamente, brindo en su mente por ellos y deseo estar en alguna fiesta solamente bailando.

Le gustaba bailar.

Ordeno otra cerveza mientras se cruzaba de brazos y entonces veía como llegaba una mujer con un glamuroso vestido rojo y cabello rubio. Le recordó a Madonna y no supo porque. Acepto la cerveza y la mujer ordeno simplemente un delicado: _Manhattan._ Y hasta su pronunciación se escucho elegante; Si ella hubiera sido hombre posiblemente hubiera estado atraído hacia ella. Ese vestido rojo ajustado, su cabello rubio ondulado y el olor a ese costoso perfume que cualquier chica de Hollywood traía. De seguro esperaba a alguien. Continuo bebiendo su cerveza y entonces ella murmuro un 'gracias', las joyas que traía la hacían ver como una belleza exótica.

Tres cervezas y se sentía en el juego.

Ella solamente podía tomar pues no había razones para estar sobria.

Un comportamiento demasiado inexplicable, y entonces varias parejas entraron al bar en donde los meseros comenzaron a tomar órdenes. Esa mujer soltaba ruidillos con su boca, traía locos a casi la mayoría del staff.

Si Inuyasha hubiera estado allí estaba segura que se hubieran burlado de ella o posiblemente Inuyasha hubiera conseguido su numero telefónico, la hubiera acosado un poco y...Rasco su cabeza, de seguro esos dos harían una excelente pareja. Ella era rubia y el...El era el príncipe azul de la mayoría de las chicas, además una mujer así solamente le hacía caso a un hombre arrogante, rico...Bebió la cerveza y decidió ver el reloj.

Las once de la noche y aun estaba totalmente ebria, normalmente a esa hora en un viernes ya estaba totalmente ebria. Continuo simplemente para sentirse placer, sintió la mirada de esa mujer que mostraba su elegancia en sus acciones. Y estaba ella en ese lugar destacando por su explosiva y decorativa ropa. No tardo en que un hombre se sentara a lado de esa mujer y entonces comenzaron a hablar. Sus risas eran la única alegría en ese bar, y entonces a dos asientos del de ella llego un hombre extremadamente delgado y algo desgastado. _Dama blanca_. Una bebida aclaro en sus pensamientos el hombre.

Lo bebió con rapidez y ella continuo disfrutando de su cerveza. El hombre después pidió una copa de tequila. Así que este hombre era un bebedor de los grandes.

Después de desgastar su coraje bebiendo alcohol termino con su cabeza en la barra pidiendo más alcohol con su voz torpe y alta. Kagome se sintió con ganas de seguir tocando aun más su bebida, llevaba cinco y todavía cinco no era nada.

El hombre le dio el típico ambiente de bar que necesitaba. Diciendo sus problemas mientras nadie lo escuchaba y sus gritos exigiendo más alcohol, sip. Definitivamente eso necesito Kagome. Imperfección.

Imperfección pura reflejada en un hombre ebrio que gritaba sus problemas.

**---**

Despertó con la resaca más injusta de todos los tiempos y para continuar siendo terrible su día despertó tarde. Regreso del bar a las dos de la mañana después de comenzar a sentir ganas de querer vomitar, tenía pésimo aliento. Fue a bañarse apresurada y noto con gracia que había dormido con la misma ropa que uso la noche anterior.

Se sintió mejor después de un baño y de lavar sus dientes. No desayuno ya que jamás le daba hambre después de despertarse, se cambio con torpeza notando como estaba sola en esa habitación. Bebió un litro de agua o tal vez menos y fue a buscar a sus queridas amigas.

Apenas iban dos días y sentía que eran siglos.

Ese día aprendió temas de conversaciones con los hombres. No sucedió algo interesante, se fue a dormir temprano ya que estaba muy cansada como para hacer alguna conversación. Y al día siguiente despertó por la constante vibración de su celular que estaba debajo de su almohada. Con pereza saco su celular y se salió al balcón a contestar.

-_¿Te desperté? ¡Ah, que verga!-_Su única respuesta fue un bostezo y una risa por parte de la persona con quien estaba hablando-

-_¿Qué paso?-_Preguntó después de acostumbrarse a la oscuridad y de entrar a buscar un cigarrillo con su encendedor-_¿Enserio estas fumando? ¡No mames! Yo también, ¿Qué pedo?-_Y la verdad es que la forma tan sincronizada en la que estaban la asustaba demasiado. Inuyasha que era la persona con la que estaba hablando comenzó a reírse igual que ella-

-_Ah, te extraño...Kagome, tengo que hablar contigo cuando llegues...Es algo que...Necesito decirte y...No es algo malo pero...Quiero que lo sepas en realidad me sentiré bien-_Ella frunció su entrecejo y se levanto de la silla nerviosa-

-"¿Propuesta de matrimonio? ¡A la verga! ¿Me voy a casar? ¿Qué pedo? ¿Diré si o no? ¡Argg! Que buena verga me quita el sueño y ahora me presiona" Eh...claro cariño-¿Qué paso con ese apodo? Evito ahogarse con el humo del cigarro y esta vez termino la llamada diciéndole 'si, aquí hace calor' cuando en realidad el solamente había dicho: ¿Me extrañas? Cerro su celular y con poca confianza fue a dormirse-

Era obvio que lo quería pero ¿Deseaba casarse? Todos decían que hacían bonita y no lo dudaba pero ¿El en verdad la veía como material de boda? Sintió escalofríos y cruzo sus dedos para que esa plática jamás llegara.

Eran muy jóvenes como para cazarse además ella apoyaba la unión libre. Sonrió y entonces aplaudió un poco. Eso era tenía la idea perfecta iba a pedirle que vivieran juntos antes de que el dijera que se iban a casar. Sonrió y fue a dormirse con mas tranquilidad.

Por la mañana le envió un mensaje diciéndole que iba a aprender a hacer postres. La respuesta de Inuyasha fue un: hahaha wacala que rico. Ella roló sus ojos y decidió ir con un mandil a ir a preparar todos esos deliciosos y suculentos postres que salían en las revistas de cocineras al cien por ciento.

**---**

_POV. INUYASHA._

¿Saben cual es la dieta preferida de los actores/cantantes/modelos? La marihuana, fumarla en exceso por una semana hace que bajes de peso. Sonara estúpido pero yo eso estaba haciendo, la verdad es que no iba a fumar marihuana pero ese olor hermoso llego a mi nariz y decidí darle dos caladas al gallo o churro. Me iba a arrepentir ya cuando el hambre llegara a mí pero no me importo mientras consumía más del churro.

Lo bueno de la marihuana es que no te puedes hacer adicto a ella, llevaba meses sin consumirla y de hecho hubo un tiempo en que la consumía como perra y no termine haciéndome adicto.

Y mientras yacía en ese sofá con Miroku a mi lado los dos veíamos la televisión mientras escuchábamos música. La televisión no tenía sonido y el personaje que estaba hablando era como si estuviera rapeando por la canción que estábamos escuchando.

Extrañaba a Kagome demasiado. No la veía desde hace...

¿Desde hace cuando no me bañaba? No deseaba que me viera así; Decidí continuar fumando y le pase el gallo a Miroku.

Mis manos estaban frías, no me sentía listo a ir a enfrentar al mundo pero ya comenzaba a tener hambre. Me reí ante alguna cosa idiota y luego Miroku se rió conmigo, lo que me emocionaba es que esto ya se estaba haciendo peligroso y ¡Soy Inuyasha! Yo hago las cosas peligrosas y no me importa el que dirán. Nadie me dijo que hacer. Tengo el dinero y...Después de media hora, Miroku y yo bajamos de la azotea a comprar algo de comer.

Me doble un poco de la risa en cuanto vi que el compro un tamal de carne y después el se rio conmigo. El señor de la tienda nos miro raro pero después nosotros nos fuimos a mi carro a comer estos deliciosos aperitivos.

Juro solemnemente que esta vez será la última que me drogue. Me toco manejar a mí, Miroku estaba más marihuano que yo así que yo solo debía de enfrentar el mundo.

Todo era un poco lento para mí, y trataba de no escuchar a Miroku.

-Inuyasha...-Dijo Miroku mientras yo lo volteaba a ver, moví bruscamente el volante y luego el estallo en una carcajada. Yo tenía duda por lo que iba a decir y después dijo lo siguiente:-El puto carro no esta encendido-Y fue una guerra de risa lo que siguió en la conversación, yo encendí el carro con total imperfección y después me fui decidido a luchar contra el mundo-

Me sentía batman en ciudad gótica. Las nubes que estaban en el cielo para mi era el humo de marihuana. Todo para mi era una grande fiesta, me sentía torpe y lento pero también muy gracioso.

Teníamos el aroma de la marihuana impregnado en nuestros dedos, ropa y cabello. Sería un milagro si no fuéramos presos, no deseaba llamar a la mala suerte.

Después de que el efecto paso me tire en mi cama y pensé en Kagome.

No me gustaba drogarme, no me gustaba ser el alcohólico o el personaje que todos admiraban por ser malo. Simplemente deseaba ser perfecto para Kagome. Tenía más experiencia que ella pero deseaba ser adecuado para ella. Dormí pensando en ella y no pude evitar si algún día ella y yo fumaríamos marihuana. Simplemente salió en mi mente por inercia.

_FIN DEL POV. INUYASHA._

**---**

Llevaba sobria desde el día y eso porque iba a subirse al avión. No podía esperar por llegar a casa. Soltó un suspiro y se dedico a ver todo el tiempo la ventanilla.

Sentía que regresaba como una peor persona. Le dolía la cabeza y deseaba dormir trece horas o más. El vuelo fue muy tranquilo, leves risas por parte de sus compañeras y ella casi durmiéndose. En cuanto anunciaron que podían bajar, ella desesperada se desabrocho el seguro. Miró hacia atrás, tomo la única maleta que le permitían llevar con ella y fue apresurada a ver quien la estaba esperando. Agarro sus maletas, sus ojos estaban cubiertos con los lentes negros y salió como si fuera una estrella de cine.

Había luces de cámaras que iban a estar en el periódico del día siguiente. Todas usaban trajes o vestidos y ella esta vez decidió usar una falda hasta las rodillas de color negra, una blusa halter de color rosa y un par de sandalias. Llevaba un suéter y una sonrisa con ella. Y su sonrisa decía claramente: odio mi estúpida ropa. Había un poco de excitación en la prensa y todos deseaban saber como la habían pasado. Y había más problemas en el inicio en donde había fotógrafos, camaristas y micrófonos tratando de grabar la nota.

Ahí estaba Inuyasha con tres guardaespaldas mientras ella sonreía y le hacia la señal de la paz. Termino rolando sus ojos y corriendo hacia el mientras lo abrazaba. Definitivamente lo había extrañado a el y también al Miroku que parecía confundido y a la Sango que estaba sonriendo como niña chiquita. Abrazo a sus amigos y les dijo lo mucho que los habían extrañado.

-No necesitas fingir sabemos perfectamente que solo extrañaste a Inuyasha-Dijo una celosa Sango mientras Kagome reía de manera nerviosa y los guardaespaldas la ayudaban con las maletas-

-¿Cómo te fue?-Preguntó Miroku mientras veía salir a todas esas bellezas que abrazaban a sus conocidos-¿Y tus amigas?-Sango le dio un codazo y le susurro un dulce: 'caliente' y entonces Miroku le contesto un: 'no es mi culpa que tu calientes la comida y no te la tragues, perra'. Y una discusión verbal con sonrisas comenzó. Kagome se rio y roló sus ojos-

-Encontraron una forma de atacarse-Dijo Kagome mientras Inuyasha asentía y entonces Kagome notaba lo delgado que Inuyasha estaba-¿Estas a dieta?-Inuyasha negó y entonces ella se separo para ver la figura de Inuyasha-Estas extremadamente delgado...-Kagome entonces levanto la mano de Kagome y la hizo dar una vuelta-

-¿Estuviste bebiendo cerveza?-Kagome trato de negar con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y el rolo sus ojos-Que bueno que bebiste yo tampoco pude tolerar eso de dos o tres semanas sin beber ¿Acaso querías matarme?-Kagome se rió junto con el y decidieron subir a los carros negros. En el carro de adelante iba Miroku con Sango y en el otro carro estaban ellos dos-Kagome...Creo que...-Kagome miró hacia todos lados y le envió un mensaje discreto a Sango de: Ayuda, pero no recibió alguna respuesta-

-¡Debemos de vivir juntos! ¿No crees? Es decir...-Y estaba tan nerviosa que apenas y podía tener sentido, el estaba confundido-¡Hacemos tan bonita pareja! Somos graciosos juntos, ¿O no amigo? ¿Ah, ah?-Y levanto su mano esperando un choque que si recibió por parte de Inuyasha pero también recibió un jalón un poco brusco y termino tocando los labios de Inuyasha. Los besos de Inuyasha eran atractivos, succiono un poco su labio y sus lenguas se juntaron un poco-

Eso hizo sacudir su nerviosismo.

Un gracioso aroma llego a Kagome y justo en el momento en que el agito su mano, tomo la mano de Inuyasha y la acerco a su nariz. Frunció su entrecejo y lo aparto de ella bruscamente, el siempre se creía superior a todos y miraba como si nadie fuera importante para el. Y ahí estaba ella con pase VIP en su carro mientras compartían grandes y pausados besos y lo rechazaba bruscamente.

El mordió su labio nervioso y entonces Kagome lo apunto con su dedo dispuesta a discutir lo que no pudo discutir con esas mujeres superficiales.

Ya veía que había de nuevo en la ciudad, pensó Kagome.

No iba a decir nada aunque deseaba decir muchas cosas.

-Es marihuana no pasa nada-Ella simplemente aparto su cuerpo cuando el trato de abrazarla y miro hacia la ventana-¡Kagome! He fumado marihuana desde los quince y no soy un adicto, no había fumado en meses hasta ahorita además...No la necesito-Dijo el con seguridad mientras ella decía nada-Es una droga débil...-Dijo mientras Kagome asentía, le creía porque ya había escuchado que la marihuana no era una droga tan fuerte-

-Solo quiero saber ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-Preguntó ella mientras el sonreía un poco-

-¿Te molesta?-Ella soltó un bufido y sonrió mientras se acercaba y colocaba su mano a su mejilla-

-Si me molesta porque no deseo tener una cita mientras tu hueles a marihuana...Y te ríes histéricamente, tampoco quiero ir a una cena y saber que te estas atascando de comida...-El frunció su entrecejo y quiso preguntarle pero entonces Kagome rolo sus ojos-Viví en la pobreza ¿De acuerdo? Crecí con el aroma de marihuana como mi compañera mientras hacia la tarea y debo decirte que la mayoría de mis amigos la vendían...La vendían a ricos como tu...-Y entonces ya no se sintió tan buena como todos decían que era, el de repente estaba nervioso sin hallar palabras adecuadas que dedicarle-

Todo parecía temblar debajo de él.

Y para ella todo parecía más feo de lo normal. Deseaba un poco de aire y los recuerdos de su pasado entonces aparecieron en su mente.

-Fume marihuana por curiosidad en un viaje a México...En una fiesta, fume demasiado y termine vomitando...Según yo fueron mis mejores vacaciones pero no fue cierto un día antes yo había jurado que jamás iba a consumir drogas...Pero termine en un cuarto fumando de una chora mientras le sacaba jugo al gallo-Ella estaba escuchando atenta el relato de Inuyasha-En ese tiempo yo odiaba mi vida-Y movía sus manos con mucha aristocracia que ella adoro aun más el relato-Fue una vez y no lo repetí...Yo odiaba que aunque hiciera cosas malas nadie se molestara... ¿Sabes lo que es eso? Me premiaban por cualquier estupidez...-Y con mucha facilidad se acerco a ella para besar su cuello-Pero eso querida Kagome es algo que nadie sabe...-Y fue subiendo sus besos hasta el lóbulo de Kagome en donde ella rió un poco-¡Ah! Cambio de tema...-Dijo rápido mientras el le cubría la boca y entonces la miraba como si supiera lo que ella iba a hacer-Kagome...Estoy enfermo-Y lo dijo con una sonrisa mientras ella fruncia su entrecejo-

-¿Y estas mejor?-Inuyasha asintió y entonces le cubrió los ojos, ella estaba sonriendo. Tal y como el deseaba verla siempre-

-No...-Ella no podía ver lo que era bueno pero si podía escuchar y no le gusto escuchar la voz temblorosa de Inuyasha e insegura-Tengo un glioma-El sintió que ella había fruncido su entrecejo-Pequeño tumor cerebral nivel uno...-Ella entonces trato de apartar las manos de Inuyasha de sus ojos pero el era muy fuerte-Todo va a estar bien mientras siga teniendo mi tratamiento-El entonces se rió y luego comenzó a temblar-¿Sabias que puedo fumar mota?-Y entonces sus manos temblaron y Kagome lo abrazo-

-¿Por eso siempre estabas en el hospital?-Preguntó mientras el asentía-¿Pero vas a estar bien, verdad?-El asintió y levanto su rostro y beso a Kagome-

-Claro que si, en tres semanas me revisaran por si el tumor sigue igual o es más grande...Crezca o no me van a operar una pequeña cirugía-Ella entonces lo empujo un poco y comenzó a llorar-

-¿Acaso no tenías miedo?-Preguntó ella mientras el la abrazaba y entonces ella dejaba de llorar para darle un beso en la mejilla-

-Un poco-Aseguro mientras entonces ella se separaba un poco de el-...Eso es lo que quería decirte...-Ella entonces se sintió desilusionada y soltó un suspiro; A Inuyasha no le gustaba verla suspirar porque es como si Kagome no estuviera complacida por algo-¿Qué?-Preguntó bruscamente mientras ella miraba a todos lados nerviosa, paso un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja y sonrió-

-¡Oh, no es nada! Pensé que me ibas a pedir matrimonio-Y al decir esto ambos rieron. Inuyasha se señalo y señalo a Kagome y entonces negó. Dejaron de reírse y entonces Kagome se encogió de hombros-Inuyasha quiero saber de ti...-Confeso con una sonrisa mientras el asentía y entonces soltaba un suspiro que fue reemplazado después por una sonrisa-

-No sé ingles, francés o todos esos idiomas en los que se dicen que mis canciones han salido...Soy pésimo actor, en realidad odio que las mujeres sean más altas que yo...Me depile las cejas una vez y solamente fue debido a una apuesta...Kouga, Bankotsu y yo nos depilamos...Y luego en la noche depilamos a Miroku por perro...-Kagome se rio un poco y el sonrió con sus hombros encogidos-Prefiero beber cerveza a beber champagne, mi flor favorita es la rosa roja...Una vez nos peleamos Sesshoumaru y yo...Y terminamos con carne sobre nuestros ojos, jamás me lleve muy bien con todos que digamos...Soy pésimo inventando apodos y si una muchacha rubia apareciera la mandaría al demonio porque siempre hay que temerle a las rubias...He mantenido una relación con una mujer casada y a decir verdad no funciono la diferencia de edad...-Le fascinaba escucharlo hablar porque contaba todo como un ebrio y eso le encantaba. Era como escuchar un cuento-Me he embriagado tantas veces como para decirte, jamás me he inyectado heroína eso ya es algo desesperado, peligroso y doloroso...No me gustan las motocicletas muy gay para mi...Una vez orine en la torre Eiffel y me arrestaron-Kagome se empezó a reír como histérica y el sonrió-

-¡Eres un caso perdido!-El sonrió y dijo un coqueto: tú querías conocerme, nena y ella termino asintiendo-

-A veces me pongo nervioso de tener que hablar con mujeres hermosas...En realidad ahorita estoy nervioso, me gusta modelar porque así puedo verme como si yo fuera seguro de mi mismo...Me dan miedo las arañas y los payasos...No me gustan las fresas-Y recordó la vez en que ella le obligo comer una rebanada de pastel de fresas y el sonrió y se lo comió-Es incomodo eso de andar en silla de ruedas y más incomodo el lidiar con vírgenes pero tu querida Kagome fuiste un caso especial-Y ella sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla-

**---**

-Fue un asco, pase ebria la mayoría de los días-Confeso mientras su abuelo golpeaba un poco su frente y todos levantaban su ceja-¿Qué debía de hacer? Todas eran demasiado mujeres para mí... Si seguía allí iba a ver todo de color rosa-Su abuelo fingió que era divertido y se rió un poco-

-¿No aprendiste algo?-Preguntó Ayame confundida mientras evitaba ver a Kouga-

-Si pero ¿Cómo tolerar a mujeres que saben demasiado sobre las arrugas y todo eso? ¡Me toco escuchar una vez a una mujer decir que no se reía por las arrugas! ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡Yo no!-Dijo mientras todos se carcajeaban ante la forma en que Kagome decía todo-

Kouga fue a hablar con Ayame y entonces se quedaron todos a excepción de su abuelo que dijo que iba a ir a descansar...Al parecer Kouga estaba metido demasiado en las drogas, Kagome miró a Inuyasha como si quisiera decirle todo pero Inuyasha estaba muy concentrado en jugar con Miroku.

Ayame deseaba ayudar a Kouga pero el no deseaba ayudarse a sí mismo. Bankotsu llegó después con una sonrisa y diciendo lo afortunado que era de ser el bastardo soltero más joven de todo el mundo. Kouga salió de la casa enojado sin decir adiós y entonces después salió Ayame con una débil sonrisa y sus brazos cruzados, se le veía el dolor en su rostro pero después Kouga iba a agradárselo. Ella lo sabía.

-Se va a ir de vacaciones-Todos se miraron como si supieran lo que eso significaba y entonces Kagome tosió para hacer un anuncio sencillo-

Inuyasha y ella habían apostado...Si ella ganaba el le iba a comprar la botella de vodka más cara y si ella perdía ella le iba a comprar una botella de whiskey más cara. Y la apuesta fue la siguiente: Kouga iba a aceptar ir a rehabilitación; Y al parecer Kagome tuvo suerte.

-Me debes una botella-Inuyasha soltó un bufido y entonces Ayame anunció que iba a retirarse, Miroku y Sango también se retiraron diciendo que al día siguiente los dos estaban ocupados y entonces se quedaron Bankotsu, Inuyasha y ella en la sala. Los tres en un sillón diferente viéndose con cara de aburrimiento-

-Ya voy a cumplir 19-Dijo Bankotsu con un rostro un poco aburrido, el todavía seguía teniendo ese rostro aburrido que solo cambiaba cuando estaba con un par de mujeres-

-Yo también pero después...-Anunció Inuyasha mientras Kagome levantaba una ceja-Lo bueno es que el más viejo es Miroku...-Kagome frunció el cejo-Ese pipi loco ya los cumplió-Y los dos se rieron-

-Y jamás dejara de agarrar nalgas-Los dos rieron pero Kagome entonces se recargo en el sofá-¿Qué nos regalaras Kagome?-Preguntó Bankotsu mientras le indicaba con una mirada que algo planeaba a Inuyasha-A nosotros nos gustan las cosas finas...Y el cumpleaños de Inuyasha...-No entendía a donde quería llegar eso pero no le sonaba demasiado divertido-Queremos algo divertido...-Kagome sonrió y entonces los dos se miraron-

-¿Quieren algo que juegue con ustedes?-Los dos asintieron y entonces ella sonrió-¡Pues consíganse una barbie a la verga!-Y ante eso ella fue la que se rio con una estruendosa carcajada-

-Me agrada, me agrada-Dijo Bankotsu mientras sonreía-Jamás había tenido _esto-_Inuyasha frunció el entrecejo y Kagome levanto su ceja-Quedarme en casa y platicar...Casi siempre estábamos vomitando en algún excusado o haciendo cosas de hombres-Inuyasha asintió. Una sirvienta llego anunciando si se les ofrecía algo y Kagome entonces asintió-

-Refrescos y botana, ah y vamos a estar en el cuarto de películas-La mujer asintió y Kagome se levanto-Vamos...-Los dos se miraron confundidos-Si...Vamos a quedarnos hasta tarde viendo la tele y haciendo algo...-Los dos parecían inconformes pero Kagome los sujeto a los dos de la mano y los llevo al cuarto-

Encendió con un control la televisión y con otro el DVD, y para que todo se viera como una pijamada dejo que Bankotsu encendiera la computadora. Inuyasha escogió películas y termino escogiendo la de Rush Hour. Los tres terminaron riéndose y escupiendo un poco el refresco ante la actuación del negro, cuanto la película termino Kagome decidió mirarlos.

-De acuerdo...Normalmente en las pijamadas vemos películas y cosas así...-Inuyasha y Bankotsu se miraron confundidos e intrigados-

-¿Estamos en una de esas pijamadas en donde las chicas se desnudan enfrente de otras?-Preguntó Bankotsu mientras Inuyasha asentía entusiasmado-

-Y... ¿Se cuentan secretos sucios?-Agrego Inuyasha con una sonrisa llena de emoción, Kagome simplemente rolo sus ojos ¿Qué clase de películas habían visto estos dos idiotas?-

-Y luego se ponen mascarilla de aguacate-Y ante eso los dos tuvieron que reír pero Kagome les aventó una almohada a los dos-

-¡No! De acuerdo sabrán lo que es una pijamada...-Y eso la emocionaba porque era su primera pijamada con dos muchachos que ella iba a utilizar para burlarse después de ellos. Fue a sentarse mientras les indicaba que necesitaba que se acercaran-De acuerdo tengo que decirles algo...-Los dos estaban interesados en lo que ella iba a decirles-He sido infiel... ¿Recuerdan a Hojo?-Los dos asintieron aunque dudaban de que lo recordaran-¡Me bese con otro a escondidas!-Y ante eso formo una picara sonrisa, Inuyasha le dio un codazo a Bankotsu y el se sintió confundido-

-¡Ahhh! Que nasty Kagome-Kagome se comenzó a carcajear junto con Inuyasha-

-Algo así se dice y luego se comienzan a decir todos sus secretos-Inuyasha fue el único que se rio-Y hablamos de muchos chicos por ejemplo...Es como si fuéramos diez chicas y las diez contáramos con quienes andamos y dijéramos cosas como... Oh, Bankotsu tiene bonitos ojos y es bueno en la cama O Ahhh Inuyasha me hace arder de pasión-Y de repente ellos ya no veían a las mujeres como algo divino y maravilloso-

-Pero...-Kagome estaba escuchando a Bankotsu pero el no podía hablar-Yo jamás anduve con esa clase de chicas...La mayoría solamente me quería usar y ya...-Kagome frunció su entrecejo-

-¿Usar?-Preguntó confundida e Inuyasha asintió junto con el-

-Por el poder y todo eso, por eso nada más teníamos aventuras...Pero ninguna chica se intereso en verdad en mi por mi carácter siempre dicen que soy detestable-Kagome abrió su boca confundida-

-¡No importa! Yo te conseguiré a la mejor mujer de todo el mundo-Y ante eso trono sus dedos, Inuyasha levanto su dedo pulgar. Posiblemente solo deseaban hacerle sentir a Kagome que los tres podían ser amigos-

Y a decir verdad Bankotsu era muy divertido; A las dos de la mañana Bankotsu decidió irse y dejar a una Kagome que ya se estaba durmiendo. Inuyasha la cargo y la subió a la cama mientras el dormía en el sofá.

Si algo había aprendido es que abusar de una chica era algo muy gay y bajo. Y el no era así.

Le agradaba estar con Kagome.

Le agradaba que ella se llevara bien con sus amigos y eso que sus amigos eran especiales y selectivos al momento de hablarles a las chicas. Bankotsu se fue aun riéndose de todas las estupideces que Kagome había dicho.

Inuyasha beso los labios de Kagome para desearle buenas noches y se fue a dormir en el sofá con una sonrisa.

**Continuará...**

**N/A:**

**Jamás he tenido el cabello tan suave como ahora y eso me...preocupa.**

**DEJEN REVIEWS.**

"_¿Y qué si me gusta fingir que se todo?"_

Escritor.

"_Tal vez este océano esta lleno de lagrimas de personas que existieron en un pasado, historias inconclusas que los escritores terminan en su mente y plasman en libros. No puedo evitar que mi mente piense en cosas como esas; Imaginar que hay muchas personas en el mundo y cada persona tiene a su pareja en alguna parte del mundo me hace sentir demasiado triste...Por aquellos que no encuentran a esa persona. Jamás me he enamorado ¿Y qué si te bese? Eso conseguí simplemente por darme un poco de placer...Me gustaría salir hoy y beber tanto como sea posible. _

_Me gustaría fumar tantos cigarros como sea posible. Ya que eso me relaja demasiado. _

_Un mágico cáncer que estoy dispuesta a llevar. ¿Qué te importa si yo no estoy bien? No me hagas perder mi tiempo y vete ya o finge que te vez. Esta noche es tan aburrida como las demás, este día será tan aburrido como los siguientes y este corazón late de manera tan tranquila como siempre. Nadie lo ha hecho sentir alocado, por eso siempre me detengo a pensar... ¿Dónde esta esa persona especial? Dicen que eres tu pero...No creo que eso sea así, yo digo que...Si te escojo a ti, entonces sería porque complaces todos mis gustos...No porque te ame. Espero que mi historia no se convierta en una historia sin terminar y si es así entonces deseo que un escritor la termine...La imagine, la escriba y la termine."_

_Andrea Arce._

_(yo)_

WILLNIRA. WILLNIRA. WILLNIRA.

**DEJEN REVIEWS. DEJEN REVIEWS. DEJEN REVIEWS.**

_Pd: el escrito no fue nada, simplemente necesitaba escribirlo hahaha así que pueden ignorarlo. xD!_


	41. Estres

**El rey dice...**

_Notas previas:_

No, realmente no me interesas.

**Órden 41: estrés**

"_Bebes, fumas y tienes un ego muy grande"_

En esos tres meses que habían pasado en la televisión todos los fines de semana salían las ex novias de Inuyasha diciendo que era lo que tenía Kagome que ellas no tuvieran; No veía a Inuyasha todos los días. El ya no tenía dieciocho y debía de sacar la licencia. Así que en la tarde practicaba para el examen con un turo junto con Bankotsu y Miroku. Y por la mañana se iba a posar para fotografías, a veces el salía en la madrugada y ella estaba revisando documentos.

Era difícil a decir verdad.

Kouga seguía en rehabilitación y al parecer le iba muy bien aunque las primeras semanas fue demasiado difícil eso fue lo que escucho por parte de Ayame. Se encargo de diseñar un mueble único y también un escritorio a decir verdad eso hacia en su tiempo libre. Dibujar piezas de casa, casas y otras cosas.

Había aprendido a hacer el doble de su dinero y también a beber sin caer rápido. A veces se encontraba en situaciones divertidas en donde debía de acabar ocho cervezas y si las acababas al último te tenías que desnudar y quedar en simplemente ropa interior. De esa clase de fiestas se había estado perdiendo Kouga. Era un romance genial y divertido. Diseñaba logos y ropa.

Dos semanas sin poder ver a Inuyasha. No le agradaba la idea de que no podía verlo, le había llamado pero llamadas muy breves y se habían mandado mensajes con desesperación. Al parecer Inuyasha estaba siendo seleccionado para un tour de pasarela que iba a durar _un año_. Le hablo y noto lo entusiasmado que estaba. Fue en una cena todo eso.

En el restaurante más famoso y más caro, ya que Inuyasha pagaba y al parecer debía de haber sido muy grande la idea y la forma en que la practico. Los dos bajaron como personas elegantes, el puso su fría mascara de "príncipe encantador" y ella trato de lucir como "princesa encantadora". El la ayudo a subir las escaleras, le recorrió la silla y hasta le acaricio la mano en todo el momento.

Ella sonrió y trato de que su sonrojo no se notara en esas dos capas de maquillaje y de rubor que se había colocado.

-Recibí un trabajo que he estado esperando desde siempre-Ella no sabía nada sobre el trabajo de el, tal y como el lo deseaba.-Tu eres la primera en saberlo, tal y como quise que fuera...-Ella estaba ansiosa por saber más sobre la famosa noticia. Necesitaba saber porque así ella iba a prepararse mentalmente-Un tour por todo el mundo en pasarelas..._D&G, chanel, Oscar de la renta, versase. _Marcas en las que yo trabajo...-Ella sonrió y se coloco encima de sus piernas la servilleta de manera educada, se sentía un poco incomoda cenando en ese lugar-

-Lo sé, D&G es lo tuyo cariño-Lo dijo con un tono de broma, estaba esperando el golpe más grande. El tiempo en que no iba a poder tener una tranquila cena de hamburguesas en el suelo mientras los dos reían de manera estúpida y ella destapaba con su boca las cervezas-

-Un año...-Aclaro mientras ella evitaba escupir el vino y tosía de manera nerviosa, el estaba tratando de ayudarla pero ella negó. Las personas los estaban viendo confundidos-Pero claro puedo decir que no...No es algo _necesario_-Ella trato de tranquilizarse. Tomo una grande bocanada de aire y decidió calmar esos nervios que estaban recorriendo todo su cuerpo-

-Seria egoísta y te conozco...Así que me reclamarías en la siguiente pelea como una mujer...-Ella sonrió y pensó las cosas con mucha madurez-Tenemos dinero y podemos viajar...-Aclaro mientras sonreía, deseaba llorar a decir verdad pero el lo dijo con una grande emoción que se podía describir con el brillo entusiasta de sus ojos-Así que...Nos escribiremos, nos enviaremos videos y cosas así...Hablaremos por teléfono y si coincidimos en algún lugar te hare no olvidarte de mi-Y ante esto guiño el ojo-

-¡Uh! Debería irme por más tiempo-Ella rió para luego decir un "no" de manera seca y molesta, el se levanto y entonces con su enorme sonrisa saco de su bolsillo izquierdo una cajita de terciopelo negra. La abrió y saco un delicado anillo con un diamante de color rosado, no era un anillo extravagante o pesado. Era simplemente sencillo, hermoso y delicado. Justo a su medida, ella sintió que las lágrimas le iban a caer de la emoción. Mordió sus labios. La atmosfera se torno un poco más ligera, apenas y lograba escuchar el sonido de la música clásica que tocaban en ese lugar y posiblemente las personas se dieron cuenta de que Inuyasha Taisho estaba ofreciéndole un hermoso anillo-Se que dije que te iba a dejar pero...-Saco el anillo y lo miró detalladamente, se veía ligero y lindo. El se levanto y se hinco justo enfrente de Kagome; Ignorando a todas esas personas curiosas que deseaban ver que estaba pasando-Yo Inuyasha hincándome-Bromeo mientras le pedía la mano con cuidado y ella se la daba con una sonrisa, tenía un nudo en su garganta y estaba jurando que las lágrimas se le iban a salir-¿Te gustaría ser mi prometida?-Ella mordió sus labios con nerviosismo y asintió. El se levanto con sus mejillas sonrojadas y recibió un caluroso abrazo por parte de Kagome-

-¡Soy la prometida de Inuyasha!-Y al decir eso alzo su mano y sonrió con mucha emoción. Se abrazo a Inuyasha sin querer dejarlo ir y continúo sonriendo todo el tiempo-

Frotaban muchas preguntas sobre ellos en la mente de Kagome pero Inuyasha se encargo de disiparlas todas y en toda la noche la sonrisa de Kagome jamás desapareció. Y ella odiaba las despedidas, tenía miedo de que no volviera más pero sabía perfectamente de que el iba a regresar.

Y le podría dar una espada y un escudo para protegerse pero no era la época medieval; Sonrió y se dedico a escupir con el sobre el puente de la gran ciudad. Sentados en el borde de una fuente mientras los dos se rían y veían a las personas pasar enfrente de ellos, adoraba a la ciudad de noche. Tantas luces que brillaban y tanto ruido, definitivamente ella siempre iba a _amar_ la ciudad. Y el tomo su mano con cuidado mientras ella sonreía con sus mejillas coloradas, no sabía porque pero no deseaba regresar a casa.

Fue tan fácil la forma en que el la abrazo y la acerco bruscamente a el; Ella estaba sonrojada y sorprendida. No sabía pero desde hace poco tiempo que los dos estaban haciendo lo mismo; Le hacían recordar a todos esos momentos pasivos que habían vivido. Sintió frío y el soplo de su aliento caliente sobre su cuello, el hizo sentir el cuerpo de Kagome caliente en un dos por tres.

Hizo casi sentir todo el cuerpo de Kagome sonrojado, ella aun no se acostumbrada a todas las cosas nuevas que el hacia en realidad ya las habían probado otras personas. Estaba apenada y roja como una pura manzana en invierno.

-No me quiero alejar de ti-Susurró el con el aire caliente de su boca expulsándolo cerca del oído de Kagome, la sirena de una ambulancia paso apresurado y todos esos taxis amarillos que estaban trabajando se movieron apresurados, posiblemente algunos se asustaron de la velocidad de esa ambulancia. Ella sonrió y le beso la mejilla, aceptaba todas esas dulces palabras-

-No lo harás-Aseguro ella mientras el sonreía de manera triste. La gente que pasaba lo hacia con la otra multitud, focos de colores colgando desde arboles o de adornos en la calle. Puestos de personas que trataban de sacar dinero para sobrevivir, niños con globos y nieves mientras sus padres cubrían sus cuellos con esas bufandas que su abuela había tejido. Adolescentes que caminaban con sus novios y sus celulares en sus manos, todas las personas se veían apresurados y contentos-

La prudencia no cabía en esa noche tan fría y hermosa.

-¿Es el?-Se preguntó el público mientras se detenían, una muchacha con extensiones y cabello teñido de color rubio golpeo con el codo a su novio y luego sonrió con sus mejillas coloradas, algunas adolescentes sacaron sus celulares para grabar un video o tomar fotografías-¡Mi amor es Inuyasha!-Y fue su chillido lo que aseguro todo, Inuyasha entonces tomo con más fuerza a Kagome y los chicos notaron que el rostro de esa muchacha era conocido-¡Y es Kagome! ¡Inuyasha y Kagome!-Y todos se acercaron como cazadores hacia ellos-

Ella lo volteo a ver, el sonido de esa canción que tocaba el reloj al marcar la hora hizo que los dos reaccionaran ante todo el bullicio que estaban haciendo las personas. Incluso hubo fuegos pirotécnicos de alguna feria que estaba iniciando esa noche.

-¿Lista?-Preguntó el mientras ella asentía con sus labios de un color violeta demasiado pronunciado y eso era debido al frío. Las personas se trataban de acercar a ellos como zombies y entonces los dos comenzaron a correr, pero les fallo la jugada y terminaron golpeándose contra sus propias espaldas-

Y fue demasiado tarde para poder escapar. Por todos lados llegaron personas con bolígrafos y cámaras. Y fue su deber de _famosos_ el hecho de aceptar darles autógrafos, besos y abrazos. Incluso responder un par de preguntas y lo sorprendente es que aunque por dentro ellos dos estaban sufriendo aun así podían mostrar esa hermosa sonrisa que hacía sentir calidad a sus fans.

**---**

Todos parecían olvidar muchas veces que Kagome simplemente era una adolescente. Y hacía cosas que muchos hacían a sus hermosos veintes; Faltaron las propuestas de Kagome y también su orden de café con más de tres cucharadas de azúcar. Estuvo ausente en esa interesante junta su intrépida risa al momento de escuchar la forma nerviosa en que algún novato decía algo mal.

Puso poca atención a todo lo que sucedía enfrente de ella, con torpes pasos y una terrible distracción llegó a su oficina. Había una hermosa _Casablanca Lily_ en una hermosa caja de cristal. Se acercó con cuidado y pudo observar la hermosa flor, no conocía mucho de flores. Y había una carta cortada en forma de corazón con un terrible dibujo que a ella le pareció hermoso.

_Para: Kagome_

_De: your queen._

Ella evito reírse al leer 'reina' escrito perfectamente en ingles y entonces se sentó en su cómoda silla para continuar leyendo su carta. Así que para Inuyasha ella era el rey y el era la reina. Una hermosa curva se formo en sus perfectos labios y con esos ojos de enamorada continuo leyendo.

_Hey baby! Posiblemente cuando estés leyendo esto es porque yo ya no estoy en la ciudad...Ahorita iré a Bratislava. ¿Puedes creer que exista algo así? En realidad no estoy tan idiota como para no saber._

_No me quería despedir de ti porque...No me iba a poder ir. Iba a ver tus ojos llorosos, ah que vergas...Se que ahorita debes de estar llorando...No me iré para siempre ¿Lo sabes? Después de Bratislava viene Estados Unidos, Búfalo, Nueva York. Es demasiado helada allá...No me gustan las despedidas y prometo que te marcare en cuanto te vea; Hey...Te amo. Eres mi prometida._

_Si quieres puedes pensar si en verdad quieres pasar toda tu vida conmigo...Imagina tu vida conmigo. Un idiota insensible que solía drogarse y que es un modelo, posiblemente pueda engañarte una vez con el pensamiento y termine aborreciendo despertar contigo. Pero también ve sus puntos buenos: Atractivo, aferrado a algo... Creo que no tengo una buena cualidad. Ah si y este idiota insensible se rebajaría por ser la peor persona solamente para ti. Posiblemente termine en un centro para alcohólicos anónimos ¡Contigo como compañera! Así que eso será superhypermega-fantastico._

_La verdad es que...Yo aceptaría casarme contigo...Porque he aprendido tantas cosas buenas de mí a tu lado. Y no es por el sexo, es por ese no sé que, que me haces sentir._

Si lloro al terminar de leer la carta, apretó su puño hasta que sus uñas se encajaron en su mano y sintió el calor de esas lágrimas en su mejilla. No le gusto esa sensación y no estuvo Inuyasha con ella para limpiar esas escurridizas lágrimas.

Se aferro a la carta y luego continúo sonriendo con un terrible malestar en su garganta. Lo amaba y le iba a perdonar el hecho de que era egoísta. Se levanto, sonó su nariz con un pañuelo y pensó en todo lo que ella iba a mejorar en un desenfrenado y pasivo año. Cuando el regresara ella iba a ser diferente, iba a ser madura y más amorosa.

La primera semana eran llamadas desde las doce de la madrugada hasta las tres de la mañana. Y todo por la computadora aunque cuando ella podía le enviaba mensajes desde su celular con fotografías ridículas sobre ella. Había aprendido a imaginar cuando el estaba triste no por esa clase de presentimientos más bien por el tono de su voz al teléfono, a veces el le llamaba a la oficina y le enviaba paquetes con fotografías de el y de otras personas. Los correos electrónicos que llegaban a las cinco de la mañana e incluso ese coqueteo habitual de fingir que eran dos personas diferentes al momento de hablar por teléfono.

Después fue un poco más difícil por Estados Unidos pero ¿Saben que? Ella lo estaba haciendo de maravilla, lo veía delgado y cansado así que le envió un mensaje diciendo 'come y descansa por favor'. El no contesto y sonrió en una fotografía, ella sonrió había aprendido a ver su sonrisa de cuando el recibía un mensaje a su celular. Y eso definitivamente hacia escapar varios latidos a su corazón.

Era como una tonta ilusionada viéndolo por la televisión.

Tenía una pequeña porción de la empresa, un aumento debido a su excelente trabajo. Su antro y marcas de cosas, incluso se estaba encargando de crear diseño de logos y estaba planeando meterse en la propaganda para cualquier cosa. Una compañía anexa a la suya que se encargue de la propaganda. Y al ver que su trasero se estaba quedando estático decidieron darle el pequeño puesto ese para que empezara a ir viendo todo lo de la empresa. Lo que sacaba de esas fiestas que organizaba se iba para esa empresa que ella con Sango y Ayame había creado.

Aunque no era sencillo. Vigilar que sus trabajadores no metieran a los menores y les vendieran alcohol. Viendo que no se robaran botellas; aunque no todo era trabajo, a veces le fotografiaban vomitando de ebria afuera de un antro mientras Bankotsu o Miroku enseñaban sus nalgas, asistía a esas fiestas en donde los vestidos de gala eran el atuendo de atuendos y recibía regaños como cualquier adolescente. Estudiaba administración con un tutor y practicaba en su empresa.

Definitivamente estaba en esa etapa en que podía estirar sus brazos y cruzarlos detrás de su cabeza y decir en un susurro: me gusta mi vida; De una manera relajada y tranquila mientras dormía.

Pero a veces no tenía tranquilidad en su vida. Sonrió y decidió escuchar las aventuras de Inuyasha.

¡Y no deseaba ni un poco de tranquilidad!

Su tercer viaje fue a Ottawa y fue en donde Kagome noto que en verdad se estaba sintiendo mal. Y su corazón casi se sale al ver como el se desmayaba convulsionando casi en el suelo, inmediatamente pidió un boleto de avión y se fue con Bankotsu a verlo ya que dejaba a cargo a Sango. Izayoi iba a alcanzarla en cuanto pudiera y le mandaría un mail a su celular con la ubicación del hospital en que se encontraba.

Apretó la mano con fuerza de Bankotsu y el se dedico a aceptar ese apretón de manos.

-A los trece años lo atropellaron iba a morir pero el bastardo tuvo suerte hubieras visto nuestras caras...Estábamos ebrios y de repente el salió volando gracias a un carro rojo con hombres adultos, lo mantuvieron en secreto porque ¿Qué orgullo te da aparecer ebrio a los trece?-Kagome trataba de escuchar esa conversación y mordió un poco sus labios y apretó aun más la mano de Bankotsu, no aparto su mirada ni un poco. Adoraba que Bankotsu como amigo jamás le iba a decir que no-A los ocho años tratando de patinar se rompió la muñeca, se ha roto tantos huesos que...Es difícil saber la exactitud de la cuenta-Y tosió un poco y acepto la bebida con poco alcohol que la aeromoza le estaba ofreciendo-Son gratis...Mis papás tienen asociación con esta aerolínea...-Kagome entonces se sintió pequeña cosa. Bankotsu soltó un suspiro y sonrió-Es la aerolínea de Inuyasha-Kagome estaba totalmente sorprendida-Ha estado en el hospital por exceso de alcohol y una vez por sobredosis pero no le paso absolutamente nada...Imagina nuestros rostros infantiles, asustados y el rostro de Inuyasha totalmente pálido...-Kagome no deseaba creer lo que estaba escuchando pero al mismo tiempo no podía dejar de escuchar-

Al escuchar esas conversaciones de Inuyasha se sentía parte de ellos.

-¿Sabes que fue lo primero que dijo de ti?-Ella negó y el sonrió totalmente divertido ante la forma de hablar de Bankotsu y su coqueta sonrisa. Aclaro su garganta con un formal gesto y dejo en la mesilla de primera clase su bebida para después decir un casual:-_Esa perra va a sufrir_-Y entonces paso su brazo por los hombros de Kagome y le susurro un coqueto "relájate" mientras le besaba la mejilla. Todo eso sucedió debido a la magia de la amistad-Así que...Descuida el bastardo esta haciéndote sufrir-Kagome entonces tosió y levanto su ceja un poco indignada ante lo que seguramente había dicho Inuyasha-

-Pues el idiota escribió en ingles reina en lugar de rey-Bankotsu se carcajeo de manera risueña y eso hizo reír a Kagome. La primera risa de Kagome-

Un día con más de dieciséis horas. Eso había durado su vuelo, no llevaba mucho equipaje pero llevaba su tarjeta de crédito. Tuvo que comprar sudaderas de 'I love Ottawa' y aparte eran demasiado vistosas. Bankotsu la hizo reír al escoger una sudadera amarilla con naranja que tenía el pecho de una mujer por enfrente, sonrió y decidió ir al hospital _crossed angels_ de la _401 street yam._ Evito reírse del nombre de la calle, el frío era extremadamente espeluznante.

Juraba que casi sus mocos se podían congelar.

Había escuchado casi la forma en que el agua se iba congelando poco a poco y debió decir que era hermoso el sonido, Bankotsu estiro su brazo y fácilmente alcanzo a preguntar con su perfecto inglés sobre el hospital. Estaban cerca pero Bankotsu había dicho "move you fatass and take us to the fucking shitty hospital, dude" (mueve tu gordo trasero y llévanos al puto cagado hospital, amigo). Y el taxista que para hacer las cosas más dramáticas era un árabe con pésimo acento y decidió correrlos.

Rubios, altos y con una excelente facilidad para hablar fue que Kagome los logro distinguir. Las narices de los canadienses eran rojizas y sus labios un poco morados debido al frío, Bankotsu tomo su mano y asintió al escuchar sus indicaciones. Ella apenas y podía distinguirlos, todos eran claros ya que el sol apenas y lograba salir y broncear a las personas. Y según esto no era lo más frío, el humo salía de su boca con mucha facilidad. Estaba cansada y se dejo llevar por el agarre que estaba compartiendo con la mano de Bankotsu, llegaron en veinte minutos al hospital.

Corriendo de aceras a aceras y haciendo que los carros se detuvieran de manera abrupta. Fue como una carrera, ella sabía ingles pero le daba un poco de vergüenza hablarlo.

-Inuyasha..._The bitchy model who was in the...television and then he collapsed where's he?/el modelo perrín que estaba en televisión y luego se desmayo. ¿Dónde está?-_La enfermera trato de no reírse y entonces le indico el número de la habitación. Claro que primero tuvo que preguntarla al propio Inuyasha Taisho si deseaba verlos-

_560. _Su corazón iba a estallar con el simple hecho de que su mano se estaba acercando a la perrilla, detrás de ella estaba Bankotsu el cual pasaba su lengua por sus labios y les enviaba _esa_ sonrisa que les indicaba a otras chicas que el les estaba coqueteando. Las enfermeras pasaban y lo veían y trataban de sonreír mientras mordían de forma coqueta sus labios y pasaban un par de hebras detrás de su oreja. No solo era un muchacho guapísimo, ahora eran dos.

Era la plática entre las enfermeras que mantenían de teléfono a teléfono por parte de las recepcionistas del hospital. Desde el área de ginecología hasta el área de pedagogía.

Kagome trago con dificultad y gracias a un empujón necesario por parte de Bankotsu ella abrió la puerta y grito: "Aw" solamente para ver que estaba una enfermera encima de un paciente mientras ella se giraba para verlo, Kagome frunció su entrecejo y Bankotsu movió un poco el cuello de su chaqueta y movió a Kagome para poder ver mejor. La enfermera lucia un poco avergonzada, con su piel un poco reseca y con sudor mientras se sostenía con el pecho de ese muchacho.

-¡Perra! Es _mi_ novio-Y lo pronuncio graciosamente bien en inglés, la enfermera hizo una mueca de no haber entendido si esa frase tuvo sentido o no-

-Huh, uh...-Aseguro la enfermera mientras Kagome decía un "yeah, ha" de la misma forma en que la enfermera dijo eso. Después de que la enfermera cubrió con su mano izquierda sus senos y de que Bankotsu estuviera anonado por esa belleza Kagome entonces noto el rotundo silencio en la habitación-¡Y tu idiota!-Y fue cuando se acerco para ver que no había claves o el paciente...-¡Ew! Está bien pinche muerto, no mames... Que asco-Y justo en ese momento salió de la habitación y Bankotsu dejo de rascarse su entrepierna para salir igual que perturbado que Kagome-

Kagome sintió ganas de vomitar al igual que Bankotsu y fue cuando vieron salir a Inuyasha con una silla de ruedas y les tomo una fotografía instantánea. Y una estruendosa carcajada hizo sonar en toda la habitación, los guardaespaldas de Inuyasha le dieron un choque de manos o mejor dicho un 'high five' y entonces Kagome se acerco aun nauseabunda y se acerco para darle una bofetada a Inuyasha.

Ahí fue cuando todo el efecto divertido hizo que se le desapareciera a Inuyasha.

-¡Eres un idiota!-Inuyasha simplemente formo una grande sonrisa y entonces vieron salir corriendo a la enfermera sin una zapatilla y torpemente. Pisadas fuertes y apresuradas como si la fueran a perseguir-¿Por qué me haces preocuparme tanto? ¡Eh! De todos los lugares para desmayarte te desmayas enfrente de la televisión ¿Acaso quieres que todo el mundo se entere? ¡Ugh! Siempre te ha gustado llamar la atención....-Y así de fácil el la hizo sonreír callando esos delicados labios con los suyos, Inuyasha le dio otro 'high five' a su guardaespaldas el cual tosía y trataba de girar a Bankotsu-

Bankotsu miro al guardaespaldas y el guardaespaldas frunció su entrecejo.

-¡Hubieran visto su cara!-Inuyasha ahora estaba acostado en su cómoda camilla mientras los dos se miraban intentando evitar recordar la escena y sobretodo el cuerpo muerto que estuvo debajo de esa mujer todo el tiempo-¡Es más aquí esta!-Y se encargo de sacar su fotografía y justo cuando Bankotsu se levanto, Inuyasha entonces sonrió con maldad-¡¿Te excito?!-Inuyasha lo pregunto con broma y Bankotsu asintió. Kagome estaba un poco asqueada al igual que Inuyasha-

-¡¿Qué?! Estaba bien buena la enfermera...Además eso no se ve todos los días-Bankotsu hizo el gesto de que casi iba a vomitar y entonces Inuyasha se carcajeo-

-¡No mames Bankotsu que pinche enfermo! Hahahahaha-Y su risa fue un exquisito sonido para los oídos de los dos amigos que estaban allí-Imagínate yo tuve que lidiar con grandes gemidos ¡Ósea no era yo! Era la pinche vieja que llevaba haciéndolo desde hace un chingo de días con ese muerto-Era definitivo Kagome si iba a vomitar, Bankotsu se carcajeo e Inuyasha se rio estruendosamente-

-¿Por qué les gusta hablar tanto de eso?-Preguntó Kagome con seriedad y entonces los dos hombres se miraron como si no entendieran esa pregunta-¿Qué tiene de excitante el hecho de que una enfermera se cogió a un muerto?-Preguntó ella mientras Inuyasha rolaba sus ojos y Bankotsu aclaro su garganta-

-Que eso solo sucede en youporn....Y...en películas-Inuyasha tuvo que chocar sus nudillos con los de Bankotsu por esa respuesta y Kagome entonces frunció su entrecejo-

-Es como...ver a un mujer y un animal...O cosas así-Ella siguió sin entenderlo e Inuyasha se sintió incomodo de seguir explicando-Es el morbo....-Y movía sus manos haciendo que la sangre se moviera por el catéter que estaba insertado en su vena. Soltó un pequeño sonido de dolor y entonces Kagome se levanto apresurada y se encargo de hacer que la sangre desapareciera con facilidad-

-¿Y que tienes?-Inuyasha lo miro y sonrió, ocultando sus ojos con esa sonrisa que hizo creerles falsamente que el estaba en perfectas condiciones-

-Tenía pocas vitaminas, en cuanto se acabe el segundo suero yo me salgo de aquí, aparte el clima...Necesito descansar y comer pero me exigen un peso de casi sesenta kilos o menos....-Kagome entonces le beso la frente-

-Has lo mejor que puedas y no te esfuerces tanto ¿De acuerdo?-Dijo ella mientras Inuyasha levantaba la señal de la paz y sonreía ocultando sus ojos; Esos hermosos ojos dorados que dejaban ver la clase de emociones y sentimientos que estaba ocultando-

Y llego un enfermero para checarle la presión y entonces después llego el doctor.

-¿Cómo esta joven Inuyasha?-La voz del doctor era seria y aburrida tal y como la habían esperado Bankotsu y Kagome que fuera. Una bata que estaba blanca, tenía un par de plumas en un bolsillo y el dispositivo para checar los latidos del corazón y los pulmones estaba ausente en su cuello. Lucia fresco y recién bañado, debajo de esa bata usaba un suéter de abuelita que revelaba que su vida solamente se dedicaba en un hospital-

-I no ingles...-Dijo mientras Bankotsu se reía y entonces el doctor lo miraba confundido y lanzaba su mirada hacia el enfermero que estaba anotando un par de cosas en un cuadernillo-

-Le escribíamos todo en su traductor...-El doctor asintió y entonces se giro para ver a los compañeros-

-Yo le digo-Dijo Bankotsu mientras el doctor asentía e Inuyasha evitaba estirar su mano para sacar su celular, ahora el estuvo sudando. El doctor palmeo su hombro y Bankotsu evito lucir sorprendido y entonces Kagome pregunto todo con su mirada-Efectivamente es eso del cansancio-Ella asintió pues en realidad no había entendido muy bien la platica. Y se fue a comprar un café-¡Eres un grandísimo pendejo! ¿Sabes que me dijo?-Inuyasha negó y miro sus uñas-Dijo lo mismo que los otros doctores...Que no estas para sufrir estrés...Que debes de bajar la presión de tu vida y que debes de estar tranquilo...-Inuyasha entonces se encogió de hombros-

-Yo jamás estoy estresado-Bankotsu rolo sus ojos y le pego un golpe en la cabeza-

-Llámame mentiroso pero no puede suceder algo así otra vez...Es decir que si te sucede una vez más no habría tanto problema pero entonces...Tu cuerpo se acostumbraría a la insulina que te meten y entonces...Sucedería cada vez más seguido y no seria un día o dos en el hospital... ¿Entiendes?-Inuyasha asintió y entonces choco sus nudillos con los de Bankotsu-

-No le digas a Kagome...Ella es la que menos quiero que se preocupe ¿Y como están todos?-Preguntó el mientras Bankotsu regresaba a sentarse, después llego Kagome con un vaso de café y una grande sonrisa-

Después Bankotsu y el comenzaron a hablar y ella se durmió con su cabeza cayendo en el hombro de Bankotsu y una sonrisa en Inuyasha.

-Le conté historias...-Dijo Bankotsu con una picara sonrisa mientras Inuyasha levantaba su perfecta ceja y luego Bankotsu tosía un poco para hacer referencia a que había contado cosas que eran vergonzosas-

-¿Enserio? Contare la historia de cuando te excito la necrofilia...Y no solamente a mis amigos también a tus hijos...-Bankotsu entonces mordió sus labios nervioso y decidió salirse con un poco de paranoia del cuarto para hacer un par de llamadas. Inuyasha se levanto y camino con todo y suero hasta Kagome, le gustaba la forma en que ella estaba allí con el. Su cabello levemente sucio y húmedo debido al frío y su falta de maquillaje. Lo que le gustaba es que nadie se enamoraría de Kagome ya que primero se debe de conocer y la mayoría de los chicos odiaba conocer bien a las chicas. Beso su sien y se sentó a su lado y pretendió que era su almohada-

Y en sus sueños el aparecía como si le gustara enamorarla miles de veces. Se regaño el solo y dejo de acariciarla; Pensó en todo el tiempo en que ella durmió en lo que en verdad iba a hacer. Era muy fácil decir que iba a dejar de modelar y que ya no iba a participar en esos exóticos concursos en donde su cuerpo y su alma se entregaban, los conciertos también era algo que estresaban....

Necesitaba pensar, y sus problemas desaparecieron en cuanto sintió esa sonrisa dormilona de Kagome. Podía estar perdiendo el tiempo lejos de las personas que amaba, mordió sus labios. Soltó un caliente suspiro y pidió la renuncia de ese grandioso tour que el tanto espero.

Kagome lo valía, sus amigos lo valían. Incluso la perra de su madre y su enfadoso hermano lo valían.

Y ahora a esperar.

**Continuará...**

N/A:

Es sorprendente lo que la gente hace por atención, hace dos días estaba enojada con todos nada mas porque 'no tenia hambre' y ahora que todos le ponen atención simplemente ya vuelve a sonreír. Pinche anoréxica a la verga D:

Hablando de mí:

SUPERADITSIMO! Es decir WEYYY ya no me emociona ke me hable al cel en realidad como ke...me kedo "ke pedo Andrea? Como ese chakuano te pudo gustar" es cierto no valen esos que tienen novias y que te quieren como 'segunda vieja/amante'. Osea yo siempre le contestaba sus llamadas, yo le llamaba, yo le mandaba msjs...Y ahora...Ya no. Es más ekiz todo. Creo que asi debe de ser. Y ojala no deje a su novia porque...Yo no le dire que si, el tuvo su oportunidad pero la perdió al escoger a su NOVIA. (duh! ke me esperaba! Ke la dejara. Como pude llorarle el 31 a ese sujeto!? Es decir si es mi amigo ok pero WTFFF!? Osea no es el ultimo ser masculino que me puede besar!! OSEA MEGADUH! Hay miles de tipos...En fin...solo quería decir que ya esta bien SUPERADITSIMO.! Hahaha

"_vales madre y vales verga"_

**Dejen reviews.**

**BY: WILLNIRA.**


	42. Inuyasha

**El rey dice...**

_Notas previas:_

No entiendo para que seguir existiendo, así que baja y dime para que vergas sigo con vida.

Dímelo ahora Dios, porque ya no tengo ni la más puta idea de porque sigo con vida.

**Órden 42: Inuyasha.**

"_Nuestro coqueteo inofensivo"_

_Showing me your back, and waving a fine goodbye; _Le fascinaban todas las canciones de Inuyasha, jamás se iba a hartar de ellas.

Todos pensaban que ella e Inuyasha iban a ser los primeros en casarse, pero no fue así. Tenía el anillo pero Inuyasha todavía no tenía los testículos para pedirle matrimonio y la verdad es que ella no estaba tan desesperada como para quererse casar. Viajaron a muchos lugares, ella con su imperfecto ingles y el burlándose de todos aquellos que parecían tontos. Ella de vez en cuando encontraba a Inuyasha viendo el trasero de alguna mujer y decidía hacer lo mismo que el y es ahí en donde el se enfadaba y movía con su mano en su mentón su rostro y la besaba.

México. Canadá. Egipto. Paris. Rusia. Inglaterra. Shanghái. Hawai.

Habían visitado muchos lugares y habían tenido que pasar por _Ámsterdam. _En donde Kagome decidió no ir a la zona en donde las prostitutas estaban en los mostradores y esos cafés en donde servían brownies con marihuana eran el platillo principal, aunque según Inuyasha ella la hizo entrar a un café de esos y la hizo probar la marihuana aunque sea por primera y ultima vez. Ella primero negó y después el le dijo de su primera vez, rolo sus ojos y dijo: _de acuerdo._

Con un brownie en su boca y único debía de aclarar ella se lo devoro. Inuyasha estaba con sus manos dentro de su bolsillo entusiasmado por saber que clase de Kagome iba a ser estando drogada.

Lo primero que Kagome hizo fue mirar el suelo detenidamente, ahí fue en cuanto Inuyasha sintió que el efecto de la marihuana había comenzado. Y luego Kagome tosió ahogándose un poco y eso le provoco risa.

-Inuyasha... ¿Nos vamos a acordar de esto?-Inuyasha frunció su entrecejo y el simplemente curvo sus labios en una amplia sonrisa-

-Esa estúpida pregunta...-Y el se rio haciendo que ella se riera, en realidad Kagome solo le dio un par de mordidas a ese brownie ya que también tenía miedo de hacerse adicta. Su risa era estruendosa y debía de admitirlo que no había sentido alguna alteración en su cuerpo simplemente que todo lo parecía demasiado gracioso-

Y ella continuo haciendo ruiditos que a ella le provocaban risa.

-Estas bien marihuana Kagome-Incluso eso le provoco risa y sus ojos estaban irritados, pequeños y con sueño. Su piel se había puesto un poco blanca y lucia demasiado tonta. Inuyasha la ayudo a caminar y entonces el noto un efecto primordial de cuando consumes marihuana-

-Tengo hambre...-Inuyasha asintió y la llevo a comer algo, ella necesitaba comer algo para que se bajara de su viaje-

Y su primera vez consumiendo marihuana fue en Ámsterdam. Y con Inuyasha que la estaba cuidando, no había sentido esa necesidad, desesperación o urgencia de consumir más así que le creía a Inuyasha cuando decía que no te podías hacer muy adicto a la marihuana, pero de todas formas no debías de consumir la marihuana en exceso, no era saludable, tampoco deseaba volverse adicta.

Viajar con Inuyasha fue toda una experiencia, molestaba a las recepcionistas al llamarles y preguntarles cosas como:

_¿Dónde esta el control de la televisión?_

_¿Por qué tiene tantos botones? _

_¿Cómo se enciende?_

_Tengo hambre..._

A veces ella también se estresaba de todas esas preguntas pero el lo hacía con una sonrisa y las preguntas continuaron hasta que la recepcionista le pidió amablemente que solamente marcara si había una situación de peligro. Inuyasha les dijo que el pensaba que todo eso representaba peligro, Kagome tuvo que llamarles a escondidas y pedirles perdón.

No se habían hospedado en el mismo cuarto, ya que los reporteros siempre deseaban algo de que hablar y no deseaba ser la siguiente: zorra de todo Japón. Y había dos guardias de seguridad que se encargaban de los fans y de todos los acosadores. Pero incluso toda la seguridad y el dinero no impidieron a los acosadores. Ahí estaban a las doce de la madrugada con vigilancia nadando en la alberca del hotel. Tampoco deseaban ser de esa clase de artistas que cerraban la alberca solamente porque deseaban hacer un poco de ejercicio.

Ellos mejor dicho pagaban para que se pretendiera que las horas de uso todavía no pasaban. Y ahí estaban los dos, ella con su traje de baño de short y el con su short lo que era extraño para Inuyasha. Los guardias de seguridad se giraban y revisaban el perímetro, pretendían que entre la señorita Higurashi y el joven Taisho no había un ambiente cursi entre ellos. Ella nadaba muy bien, el era denominado experto. Pero por andar viéndole las nalgas a Kagome había perdido todas las competencias.

Con música agradable de fondo: _Lady Gaga_ **no** la artista favorita de Kagome pero al parecer si de Inuyasha, para empezar no le importaba esa forma copiona deliberada en que imitaba el aspecto de Christina Aguilera.

Esa mujer tenía de original lo que Kagome tenía de virgen, en pocas palabras: nada.

No podía haber momentos en que Inuyasha dijera cosas tiernas porque había personas observándolos y escuchándolos. Aunque a veces se daban cortos besos que ella terminaba separándose porque los interrumpían por si querían algo de beber, Inuyasha se carcajeaba y decía: Ignóralos. Pero ella no era grosera y no podía ignorar a los de servicio.

-¿Sabes lo importante que se siente el del servicio solo por venir y decirnos que se nos ofrece?-Inuyasha se encogió de hombros y noto como Kagome se impulsaba para sentarse por el borde de la alberca/piscina-

-Naci siendo así....Prácticamente estoy acostumbrado a que la gente me vea cogiendo, fumando, bebiendo.... ¿A ti jamás te han visto al tener sexo?-Kagome le aventó agua y se cruzo de brazos un poco enfadada-¡Ah si!-Y con eso Inuyasha se burlaba de ella; Kagome no entendió porque el se burlaba de ella-Créeme espérate un par de años y saldremos de la limo con el cabello revuelto y los botones desabrochados-Y le regalo un hermoso guiño que hizo a Kagome sentirse la persona más especial y única del planeta prácticamente como todos; No entendía esas bromas por parte de Inuyasha pero decidió formar una sonrisa con coraje-¿Tu como creciste Kagome?-Ella regreso a verlo y cruzo sus brazos, ella comenzaba a sentir un poco de frío pero ese frío se ocultaba con el leve enojo que sentía-

-Crecí...siendo especial-Agrego ella mientras el soltaba un bufido y entonces el con rápidas se acerco para cargarla y dejarla caer con la piscina. Ella se mojo aun más pero ya estaba mojada-

Después de tener esa tan llamada _make up session. _Los dos decidieron de que ya se estaba haciendo tarde y era obvio que Kagome tenía más corazón que Inuyasha así que ella tuvo que tomarlo de la mano y de guiarlo a su habitación la cual estaba enfrente de la de ella. Inuyasha estaba enfadado porque no había hecho algo que dejara hablar a la gente.

Al día siguiente los dos habían decidido ir a pasear en la plaza sin cámaras detrás de ellos y con pelucas.

¿Acaso iban a engañar a la gente?

Sinceramente no, ya que había una muchedumbre esperándolos con cámaras y otras cosas que estaban muy cerca de sus rostros. Inuyasha apretaba con fuerza la mano de Kagome y la trataba de colocar detrás de el para protegerla de la gente, los guardaespaldas estaban corriendo hacia ellos pero los reporteros se acercaban demasiado. Trataba de contestar todas las preguntas y de decirles que luego las contestaría pero no podía. Los reporteros ni siquiera daban dos pasos hacia atrás. Y entonces noto como Kagome se soltaba un poco de su agarre, se giro para ver claramente como estaba Kagome cayendo al suelo de rodillas y sujetando su frente.

El frunció su entrecejo y miro al asustado reportero.

Todos estaban tomando fotografías y las alocadas fans estaban acercándose para pedir de manera obsesiva un autógrafo, no estaban consientes de la posición de los famosos. Les estaban exigiendo una atención que en ese momento solo necesitaba Kagome.

-¿QUÉ LE HICISTE?-Gritó Inuyasha mientras lo empujaba violentamente y el reportero temblando negaba y se disculpaba con su imperfecto idioma. Inuyasha noto como la sangre estaba saliéndole de la frente y se lanzo hacia el reportero para golpearlo de la misma forma en que el había golpeado a Kagome-¡ERES UN IDIOTA!-Y estaba descargando todo ese estrés al golpear al reportero, fue hasta que los guardaespaldas lo detuvieron que el dejo de golpearlo. Y aunque fuera imposible al reportero no le habían lastimado mucho esos puños de Inuyasha-

Inuyasha cargo apresurado a Kagome y la llevo dentro del hotel en donde los reporteros y las fans no pudieron entrar.

El gerente del hotel llego con un botiquín de primeros auxilios y fue como Kagome lo abrazo con un par de lágrimas en sus ojos, a Kagome no le dolía el golpe. Le dolía la forma violenta en que esos reporteros se habían acercado a ellos y les habían tomado fotografías sin su consentimiento. Inuyasha la abrazo aun más y se aparto un poco para ver como limpiaban la herida de Kagome.

Inuyasha no dejo de sujetar su temblorosa mano y el doctor del hotel llegó quince minutos después a su habitación para hacerle unas breves preguntas y verificar si no le había pasado algo muy grave.

El teléfono de la habitación y los celulares de Inuyasha y Kagome comenzaron a provocar un dolor de cabeza en ambos. Contestaron el teléfono de la habitación y era para Inuyasha, Kagome contesto su celular notando que era de su abuelo e Inuyasha contesto su celular para luego colgarlo al escuchar un: _arena en la vagina._ Por parte de Kouga.

No los regañaron por haber salido como si nada del hotel a Inuyasha lo regañaron por haber actuado violentamente en contra de un hombre y el tuvo que reírse ya que ellos también los habían atacado pero según su mamá ellos tenían toda la razón de hacerlo pues eran famosos; Inuyasha frunció su entrecejo y decidió que enviaría un mensaje a sus fans sobre el acoso. Había formas de ser un fan sin lastimar a su ídolo.

Mientras escuchaba como estaba Kagome diciendo: gracias, gracias y gracias con una sonrisa. El rolo sus ojos totalmente enfadado por su dulce voz.

¿Y sus gracias?

Pedirle a Kagome actuar de manera dulce sería como decirle que se quitara los senos, roló sus ojos y decidió encender la televisión. Ella luego le dio esa mirada dulce en donde le pedía con voz tierna que la apagara y le mandaba un beso, el soltó un bufido totalmente molesto con el mismo por tener que aceptar de manera tan sencilla.

Oh, Rusia vino después con mucho frío y toneladas de ganas de ser sacudida por estos dos niños descuidados.

¿Cómo olvidar a Rusia?

Los dos habían pasado tanto frío en las noches y lo mejor es que habían dormido en el pasillo al haber descompuesto la chapa de su habitación. Y entre la multitud de los centros comerciales los dos se habían extraviado, Inuyasha golpeo su frente creyendo que eso en verdad no estaba sucediendo pero en verdad si sucedía. Ahí estaba Kagome arriba de una mesa gritando: Inuyasha. Mientras muchos rusos dejaban de comer y el trataba de no distraerse entre esas rubias con exóticos labios que pasaban enfrente de el.

Después Kagome había sido detenida ya que estaba alterando el orden e Inuyasha a la distancia se estaba doblando de risa mientras Kagome les enseñaba el dedo de en medio a todos y gritaba con su imperfecto inglés que no era una terrorista pero los rusos continuaban diciendo cosas de manera exagerada haciendo que Kagome los amara un poco más. Inuyasha aun se reía al recordarlo.

**---**

Fueron los terceros a casarse.

Los primeros fueron Miroku y Sango y lo hicieron en las vegas en un viaje de grupo. Al parecer los dos se habían puesto demasiados ebrios, Sango traía la euforia de que había visto a Elvis y terminaron casándose con un Elvis delgado que cantaba pésimo.

Y por supuesto Ayame, Kouga, Kagome, Inuyasha, Bankotsu y Kagura estaban animándolos. Después salió como joven descendiente de la familia del se te casaba en las vegas con exceso de alcohol en su casa; Miroku se levanto con sus ojos irritados y una Sango desnuda que estaba a su lado, contesto su teléfono y escucho un grande regaño por parte de sus hermanos. El colgó y dijo que tenía veintidós y que podía hacer todo lo que quería.

**Inuyasha POV.**

Y por suerte Kagome no fue la que agarro el adorno de flores de la boda de Sango, ahí fue cuando Kouga me dijo que tenía suerte yo asentí y sonreí.

¿Cómo Kagome pudo creerme? Es decir si planeo casarme con ella pero observen todos los eventos.

Sango y Miroku se casaron a los veintidós. Todavía somos unos tontos inmaduros así que necesitamos algo más de tiempo además ella jamás me presiono. Y las apuestas entre mis amigos eran muy graciosas. Por ejemplo Miroku tuvo esa idea de que íbamos a dar tres mil dólares cada mes hasta que el último se casara. El último en casarse iba a ser el que juntara todo el dinero, aceptamos. Así que ahora quedábamos Kouga y yo, el rostro de Miroku aun se distorsionaba al recordarle todo el dinero que había perdido y lo hizo en una noche.

Me daba risa porque Miroku y Bankotsu siempre fueron los que ellos jamás se iban a casar. Los que iban a engañar y a continuar drogándose, bebiendo y fumando hasta que sus pulmones experimentaran el dolor. Y mis nalgas bien antojables. Ellos se casaron. Pero el que me sorprendo fue Bankotsu.

El idiota llegó con un gorrito de fiesta, un espanta suegras en su boca. Una botella de champagne y una Kagura con un traje de baño en su espalda, los dos tenían los ojos irritados y lucían muy graciosos. Una yarda era lo que sujetaba Kagura a las dos de la mañana en esa fiesta de la _high society. _Como Kagome me había dicho que les llamara, solamente iba a cumplir veintitrés. Kagura tenía veinticuatro.

Los dos se necesitaban...Porque ella era la versión femenina de Bankotsu. Si Bankotsu la engañaba ella iba a engañarlo, iban a hacerse tanto daño hasta que el primero gritara: lo siento. Ella con su cabello largo mientras disimula que no desea sonreír justo en el momento en que recibe una llamada de Bankotsu, y el la forma en que pretende ver a otras chicas simplemente porque Kagura lo abofetea, lo insulta y le dice todas esas cosas. Una vez Kagome y yo los escuchamos, ella había llegado a la universidad por sorpresa. Y yo tenía ganas de hacerlo con ella, ustedes saben romper las reglas de la escuela. Entramos y comenzamos a besarnos, ella estaba primero asustada y sorprendida pero...Logre convencerla.

Ella susurraba no, no puedo. Es imposible. Y yo lo halle lindo. Su forma suplicante fue para mi el botón de encendido que necesitaba; Una tierna forma de Kagome de ver el mundo. Sonreí y le indique que todo iba a estar bien, ella me creyó. Me beso y luego de que yo estaba casi encima de ella y con mi mano dentro de su blusa algo sucedió...

No es que yo no tuviera una erección, era...Algo más importante.

La puerta se abrió y escuchamos risas así que yo la agarre y la tire al suelo de manera salvaje así que ella debajo de mi y ella cubriendo su boca. Me moría de ganas por reírme y entonces escuchamos con susurros y otras cosas: Bankotsu. ¡Oh, Bankotsu!

Decidimos sentarnos mientras ella arreglaba los botones de su camisa y su cabello.

-Grita que si saldrás conmigo-Dijo Bankotsu mientras unos extraños ruidos nosotros escuchábamos, se escuchaban cansados y jadeantes. Y para ser sinceros el día anterior Bankotsu y yo habíamos estado apostando en _'Fitson'_ y salimos los dos con más de ochenta mil dólares, ¿Qué puedo agregar? ¡Que soy un excelente apostador! Entonces ahí estábamos los cuatro. Dos calentándose mientras nosotros tratábamos de arreglarnos-

-Deberíamos de salir esto es tan pervertido-Me susurró Kagome mientras yo fruncia mi entrecejo y le indicaba que se callara, yo había aprovechado para grabar todo-

-¡Saldré contigo!-Dijo Kagura con una voz más apresurada y elevada. Según Bankotsu ya llevaban conociéndose más de tres semanas y para Bankotsu conocerse y seguirse viendo era algo inexplicable-

-Lo que digas-Aclaro Bankotsu y justo antes de que yo empezara escuchar alguna anomalía en sus voces decidí levantarme con Kagome mientras yo decía "Ok, deténganse". Kagura se cubrió con sus manos, Bankotsu ni se molesto en esconder el cuerpo de Kagura. Bankotsu ya estaba sin camisa y prácticamente con sus pantalones abajo, Kagura pretendía estar sonrojada y abofeteo a Bankotsu-

-¿Qué significa esto? ¡No eres el primero con el que me acuesto en una escuela!-Kagome frunció su entrecejo y yo le cubrí sus oídos. No me gustaba que mi mujer repitiera esas cosas sucias a decir verdad aun no aprobaba el hecho de que le hablara a Kagura ustedes saben...No deseo que mi mujer se vuelva impura-

-¿Eh?-Dijo Bankotsu mientras me miraba, yo tome de la mano a Kagome y nos salimos del cuarto. Kagome estaba avergonzada y no podía decir mucho y yo me disculpe de manera sarcástica, Bankotsu sonrió con maldad y luego yo choque mis nudillos contra los de el. Más que vergüenza u otra cosa fue un pacto entre caballeros a excepción de Kagura la cual si lucia enfadada con Bankotsu-Kagura... ¿Para que demonios quieres que nos vean? No seas paranoica...Inuyasha ha visto cosas mejores ¡Incluso yo! Así que...-Y Kagura lo abofeteo y yo simplemente trate de contener mi carcajada, Kagome se acerco a ella y la abrazo-

-No le hagas caso eres hermosa...-Kagura la alejo de ella y sonrió mientras susurraba un cálido gracias y entonces movió a Kagome para señalar a Bankotsu con su elegante dedo-

-¡No se porque carajos estoy contigo! Me haces sentir como una zorra... Debería de dejarte...-Y lo estaba diciendo en voz alta sin pena alguna, Bankotsu se cruzo de brazos y Kagome trato de consolarla con sus manos y su voz-

-¿Y por que no lo haces?-Bankotsu jamás iba a rogarle a una mujer por más cariño que le tuviera, a la única mujer que le había rogado fue a mi madre y a Kagome...Y a decir verdad me hizo entender que si yo faltara algún día...Bankotsu cuidaría perfectamente de Kagome-¿De que te quejas? Estas rodeada de puros hombres todo el tiempo-Y Kagura contuvo un poco su respiración y luego Kagome los abrazo-

-¡Por eso están juntos!-Yo simplemente quería que Kagome no se mezclara entre esas dos personas que en estos momentos desconocía. Los dos eran bien calientes. Ella había leído algún manual para pegar buenas mamadas y el...El simplemente se acostaba con cualquier cosa que tuviera holló. Porque con agujero hasta el mejor caballero. Los dos dejaron de señalarse y de discutir para mirar a Kagome totalmente confundidos, yo deseaba desaparecer pero lo más conveniente fue colocar mi mano sobre el hombre de mi adorada mujer-¿No lo ven? Estremecen su mundo mutuamente-Yo no deseaba entender esas pendejadas que estaba diciendo, es decir ¿A mí que si ellos dos merecían estar juntos? Mientras no afectaran mi mundo todo estaba perfecto. Y entonces vimos algo desagradable. Kagura y Bankotsu comenzaron a besarse-

-Cierren con seguro por favor... ¡Mamacita no vas a poder caminar en un mes!-En ese exacto momento los dos nos retiramos de ese lugar, yo sabía que Bankotsu era capaz de hacerlo enfrente de los dos y digamos que Kagura no era tímida en ese aspecto. Lo último que escuchamos fue una risita traviesa por parte de Kagura-

Yo mire a Kagome y le pegue con mi hombro, ella tropezó un poco y me miro. Con el tiempo ella se estaba haciendo un poco torpe pero inteligente, adoraba que solamente ella podía hacerme sentirme el hombre más afortunado y torpe al mismo tiempo. Kagome era mi vida y mi muerte al mismo tiempo y si pudiera componerle una poesía estoy seguro que ganaría alguna clase de premio.

No había palabras que describieran lo que sentía.

Si alguna droga fuera una persona...Escogería el ácido y que fuera exactamente como Kagome. Se penetra por tus venas y te hace sentir demente. Alucinaciones orgásmicas que hacen que te sientas un maldito y engreído ser superior y después de que se va el efecto te hacen sufrir. Así era Kagome para mi, ella no dijo nada y veía a Bankotsu siempre con sus mejillas coloradas, muy diferente a cuando a mi me veía pues yo podía a veces salir en una toalla y de repente descubrirme para decirle: EHH, y entonces ella se reía y continuaba haciendo lo suyo.

Ya no había sonrojos o vergüenzas entre los dos.

Y eso me hacia sentirme celoso.

Se que a Kagome le gustaba la música y a mi me gustaba cantar, así que hacíamos una excelente pareja igual que otros individuos que se abrazaban y se besaban. A veces cuando ella trabajaba y salía con estrés y con ganas de fumar yo estaba con una flor de papel que Kouga me había enseñado a hacer esperándola, rascaba mi cabello de manera arrogante y tiraba la colilla del cigarrillo mientras expulsaba el humo.

Ella sonreía sonrojada y su rostro cansado lucía como si se hubiera despertado, nos acercábamos lentamente y después nos besábamos. A veces era ella quien me sorprendía...Jamás olvidare lo que ella una vez hizo.

Ella tenía que escribir el discurso de despedida de unos estudiantes. Lo logro escribir pero después me leyó el verdadero, yo estaba sentado en una banqueta mientras me reía de algunas cosas que recordaba y ella estaba viéndome de frente con ese papel tembloroso y arrugado entre sus manos.

Y comenzó a decirme: _Tuve excelentes momentos en mi vida. No es un adiós es un hasta luego que le podre decir. Inuyasha me enseño a fumar un habano cubano. Inuyasha siempre sostuvo mi mano cuando algo era demasiado problemático y yo no tenía la paciencia para hacerlo, así que estoy aquí diciéndoles que esta despedida no va a ser triste o dramática ya que llevaremos en nuestras mentes todos esos recuerdos. Muchas veces Inuyasha no podrá estar a mi lado pero se que siempre tendré su apoyo. Tuvimos esos excelentes guías que nos regañaban cuando hacíamos algo mal. Quiero creer que yo fui el que hizo a Inuyasha razonar, el siempre fue una persona escéptica en eso del amor. Y ustedes eran escépticos al creer que jamás iban a salir de aquí para ir y hacer un grande futuro. Será una corta despedida, habrá lágrimas, sufrimiento pero tendré a Inuyasha a mi lado. Yo soy más madura que el así que solo por esta vez yo voy a ser el rey._

Sentí mis mejillas calientes al igual que mis orejas. Y ese líquido salino deseaba salir de mis ojos, mi garganta se quedo sin saliva de la sorpresa. Y frente a mi estaba Kagome con su cabello ondeante, los gritos de los personajes estaban de fondo musical. Jamás te iba a traicionar. Me levante y le bese las manos: Gracias por existir. Le dije mientras la abrazaba y le besaba la sien. Lloré como un bebe ya que estaba emocionado a mi jamás me habían dicho esa clase de cosas y mucho menos me habían hecho sentir cosas dentro de mi cuerpo.

Eres vulnerable Kagome por eso deseo protegerte. Todo ese mal que te cause deseo convertirlo en bien y que todo hubiera sido al revés.

Y tu ropa siempre se apreciaba mejor cuando estaba tirada en el suelo. Después de haber visto tantas cosas. Solamente podía sujetar tu mano y burlarme de tantas cosas que nos tocaba ver.

Hey Kagome ¿Recuerdas lo primero que te dije?

¿La primera vez que te vi?

¿Qué pensaste de mí? No me lo digas...De seguro que fui un idiota.

Está bien si lo pensaste, yo pensé que habías sido una perra conformista. Pero jamás olvide la primera vez que te vi, te dije zorra. Una sonrisa podía verse claramente en mi rostro, me impacto tu carácter. Me impactaste.

¿Quién demonios eras y porque no eras mi novia? Me pregunte con los días. Eras más hermosa que todas esas actrices pornográficas, modelos y actrices. Y me molestaba que no me hicieras caso, pero algo en mi me dijo que debía de insistir.

Me dijiste habla tus cosas sin sentido y hazme reír. Todas mis canciones están grabadas especialmente para ti.

Esos juegos que creamos jamás van a finalizar.

Y ahí estamos después de tanto tiempo. Con nuestros amigos, riéndonos y recordando cosas. La boda de Bankotsu por haber sido uno de sus padrinos de honor tuve que organizar un discurso demasiado fregón. Nos quedamos los hombres, Bankotsu con la fiesta adentro y yo bebiendo ligeramente.

Veintitrés años.

Cinco años siendo tu novio.

-Se ven muy lentos-Bromeo Bankotsu mientras Miroku se reía y trataba de no escupir el costoso vino-

-Ustedes se vieron muy rápidos-Aclaro Kouga y yo simplemente me reí-

-Bueno Bankotsu ¿A que chingados juegas? Te casas dos veces...Y mira...-Y señale a toda esa gente alzada que caminaba o hablaba entre ellos criticando solamente en susurros lo que no les gustaba-

-Esta es la oficial...-Dijo el mientras yo fruncia su entrecejo y después tosía un poco-Quería demostrarles que yo conseguí a la más promiscua-Y guiño el ojo de manera divertida mientras veían llegar a las chicas-

-Con que no me alborote a Kagome con eso de casarse...-Kouga me pego un codazo y comenzó a reírse-

-Bueno Inuyasha... ¿Y Kagome hace chillar la cama?-Bromeo Kouga mientras todos nos reíamos por la forma tan tonta en que Kouga dijo eso-

-¡Oh!-Y guiñe el ojo mientras le mostraba una cara coqueta-

-¿No quieres casarte con Kagome?-Me preguntó Miroku y yo simplemente tosí, Bankotsu sonrió conociendo perfectamente por lo que yo estaba pasando-

-No es que no quiera pero...Todavía no...Quiero tu sabes...Todavía ser soltero o algo así-Miroku comenzó a reírse y luego todos aguantaron la risa pues vieron llegar a Kagome con el ramo de flores de Kagura y con un tirante de su vestido casi arrancado y llegó con una grande sonrisa-

-¡Mira! Mira-Dijo ella emocionada mientras me enseñaba el ramo y yo trataba de sonreír con ganas. Había perdido la apuesta. Y mis amigos se rieron, los que no sabían se rieron...Solo pude abrazarla y darle mi chaqueta para que no anduviera enseñando mucho y Bankotsu se fue a tener un encuentro bestial con su esposa-

Y Kagome me susurro: Ya perdiste la apuesta, pendejo. Y me apretó tan fuerte la nalga que solté un gritito tan marica.

¿Qué podía hacer? Simplemente la abrase y le dije que iba a tener la boda más asombrosa que haya existido en toda la historia. Y ella me abrazo hasta que yo perdiera el oxigeno.

Ella mandaba. Y yo obedecía.

**FIN.**

**N/A:**

Esperen un _epilogo_. Hahaha

Nosé si les gusto pero ske ya habia dicho ke le faltaba muy poco (:

EN FIN.

**DEJEN REVIEWS. DEJEN REVIEWS.**

"_Un perro triste que no te olvida"_

By: willnira.


	43. Epilogo

**El rey dice...**

_Notas previas:_

Seremos peligrosos y amistosos.

¿Cómo?

De manera espontanea.

Aclaraciones:

KAGOME HABLA DE FUTURO A PASADO.

Si es el fin D; no lo puedo creer. CAN'T BELIEVE IT!

**Epilogo: Kinu.**

"_Fue un corazón inocente"_

**KAG'S POV.**

_Revela todas esas tonterías que algún día te hicieron reír_; A mis dieciocho años nunca creí que iba a estar separada de Inuyasha por el hecho de que el estaba enfermo. Siempre creí que el iba a estar a mi lado, sujetando mi mano y diciéndome cosas al oído.

_Tus fans desean algo tuyo ¿Qué vendes?_

Me toco responder esa pregunta en un show de NY, yo mire al televisor confundida y respondí: _nada porque todas esas cosas que amo no están a la venta. _Sonaba arrogante pero era la verdad. Las luces de alguna cámara me sorprendían, los gritos de los fans era un sonido musical...Y a decir verdad me canse de ver como Inuyasha decaía simplemente por el estrés.

'_Haz tu vida con otra persona conmigo perderás el tiempo. Ahora...Quiero que te vayas'_ Me quede tan sorprendida que apenas y pude moverme, el no me miraba a los ojos y yo simplemente me acerque para besarle la mejilla. Salí del cuarto diciendo que iba a regresar al día siguiente, pero no me dejaron entrar. Llore de impotencia y sentí que todo mi mundo era oscuro y vacio.

Esa clase de momentos eran los que me hacían no saber que hacer.

No lo odie el no deseaba lastimarme. Pero era injusto. Entonces me asuste cuando me llamaron y me dijeron como Inuyasha estaba demasiado mal. Acelere como una fiera en el automóvil y rece por que el estuviera bien, no dejes que este sea nuestro último momento. Le imploraba a Dios, yo jamás fui una de esas grandes creyentes o simplemente creía en el cuando _necesitaba_ creer. Toque el claxon y acelere a más de 80 kilómetros. Estaba siendo muy fuerte y consiente, estacione el carro de manera torpe y camine apresurada hacia el cuarto de Inuyasha. Estaba muy preocupada y asustada, hace algunos días los dos habíamos estado besándonos y riendo.

Vi como Izayoi salía cubriendo su boca con su mano y llorando, el padre de Inuyasha estaba esperando sentado en una silla. Bankotsu estaba mirando hacia el suelo y en cuanto me vio miro a Sango o a Miroku, Kouga estaba abrazando a Ayame y Sesshoumaru estaba sujetando de la mano a Rin la cual estaba avergonzada por todas las estupideces que había hecho. Quien sabe como Sesshoumaru se _enamoro_ de ella.

Y así sin más Sango trato de correrla pero tuvo que morder sus labios simplemente por el hecho de que Sesshoumaru la había traído. Recuerdo que Sango llegó a mi lado y me dijo que me tranquilizara que solo fue un pequeño ataque, me acerque a Izayoi y trate de preguntarle pero estaba culpándose de la clase de madre que había sido, nadie podía decirme con exactitud que estaba pasando. Teníamos tan solo veinte. Creo que era hora de que me acostumbrara a los desplantes de Inuyasha. Ya que el era como su madre a diferencia de que era hombre. Bankotsu se levanto y se acerco para abrazarme.

-¿Qué paso?-Pregunte mientras Bankotsu tomaba una pequeña bocanada de aire y me secaba una traviesa lágrimas que se escapaba de mi ojo izquierdo. No me gustaban esos silencios que existían entre una pregunta y una respuesta siempre me desespero de manera rotunda y torpe; Se podría decir que esos niños ricos que estaban aquí mirando todos tristes y que trataban de consolar a Izayoi eran mis mejores amigos. La prensa no tardaría en llegar y entonces Bankotsu me abrazo y me dijo que todo iba a estar bien que el simplemente había tenido una recaída. Se había estresado y que sus manos comenzaron a temblar, algo debido a los huesos-

Rin estaba sujetándole la mano a un duro y frío Sesshoumaru mientras yo trataba de no llorar. El doctor salió para sorpresa mía y los padres y el hermano se acercaron a el, Sesshoumaru me abrió un espacio y me invito a acercarme a ellos. Izayoi estaba llorando, pensé cuando la vi con mucha sorpresa. Era sorprendente que para mi alguien como ella pudiera llorar.

Era algo tan emotivo y dramático, y la música que hacían los pasos de las enfermeras o la voz de fondo. El sonido de los aparatos, en ese momento yo alcance a escuchar todo. Desde como nombraban a los doctores o como pasaban apresuradas las enfermeras mientras nosotros les cedíamos el paso.

-El tiene _linfomas no Hodgkin_, perdida de peso, tos, inflamación abdominal...fiebre. El temblor de sus manos es debido al estrés que provoca la tos e incluso no poder respirar en muchas ocasiones-Kagome no había notado todos esos trastornos. La perdida de peso si y la tos se paraba ya que el se inyectaba pero luego el se curaba, eso creí al principio...-Aparece de la nada-Yo deseaba saber más-Trasplante de medula ósea...-El doctor hablo de manera seria y fría tal y como hablaba cualquier doctor-

-¿Para cuando? Yo soy la madre...-Dijo mientras el doctor rascaba un poco su mano y mordía sus labios. Yo trataba de no entender lo que sucedía porque...Estaba confundida, jamás había escuchado esa enfermedad-

-Pero ¿Todo era estrés no?-El doctor me puso atención y asintió-

-Al parecer hubo un error, era algo más...Un tipo de leucemia tratable pero...No los linfomas-Y ahí fue cuando entendí todo. Esos desmayos debido al cansancio y todas esas cosas. Al parecer el doctor iba a contestar todas las preguntas-Creo que no tienen problemas de dinero así que...Sería necesario que ustedes se hicieran exámenes, madre, padre y hermano en caso de que alguno fuera negativo o algo así...-Los tres asintieron y entonces el doctor sonrió, por primera vez me toco ver a un doctor sonreír-¿Qué esperamos? Quiero que se opere a más tardar dentro de tres días...-Izayoi entonces lo detuvo-

-¿Algún problema en la operación? ¿Efectos?-El doctor entonces tosió y se acerco-

-Estaremos encantados de operar a nuestro hijo...Pero ¿Los efectos secundarios?-Todo pasaba muy rápido-

-Malestar en el cuerpo por breves días y cansancio, es totalmente segura me encargare de tener a los mejores cirujanos e instrumentistas...-Y así de fácil Izayoi dio el si-

Esperamos. Y sufrimos de ver como Inuyasha tosía casi su alma. Temblaba de las altas fiebres y adelgazaba cada vez más. No apetito y no sed.

Me sentía aun más porque el aun no deseaba verme, Bankotsu se iba a quedar esa noche sin guardaespaldas. O mejor dicho los guardaespaldas a las cuatro de la mañana se iban a tomar un café y yo me prepare. Bankotsu dijo que iba a ir a fumarse un cigarro y yo entre de manera apresurada. La luz del buro estaba encendida y ahí estaba Inuyasha sujetando unas cartas, era un día antes de la operación. O mejor dicho un par de horas antes de la operación, el me miro y se sintió avergonzado.

-¿Por qué no querías que te viera? Te he visto vomitar, desmayarte y...-El simplemente sonrió con ternura y me dijo de la manera más tierna posible que no estaba listo para que yo lo viera, que el debía de ser el fuerte y rudo Inuyasha del que yo me enamore. Lloré una vez más y me acerque a el y lo bese en los labios. El era un idiota-Aunque llores por la película más tierna para mi seguirás siendo mi novio rudo y temeroso Inuyasha...-El se emociono y me abrazo. Me dijo que tenía miedo y que jamás iba a superar que yo sufriera tanto por el-

-¡Es que estoy jodido Kagome! Todo es...-Yo entonces le cubrí la boca, jamás me gusto cubrir bocas porque no se me hacia algo muy "hermoso/bello" pero en esta ocasión si fue necesario-

-Te vas a poner bien...Tu operación saldrá bien y yo estaré esperándote con una sonrisa, además...Vamos a casarnos-Le dije mientras le enseñaba ese anillo que me regalo hace algún tiempo-

Nos besamos.

Desde ese momento creo que todo fue de mejor a mejor. Obviamente se recupero y después de eso se escuchaban las risas.

Fue Sesshoumaru el que se atrevió a entrar al hospital aun cuando el odiaba las agujas y todo eso. Por una semana Inuyasha se acostumbro a ser el rey, preguntas sobre: ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Te sientes mejor? Y cuando nadie le hacia caso fingía dolor, yo rolaba mis ojos y cuando estábamos solos le apretaba esas mejillas y el sonreía.

Para todos éramos la pareja perfecta.

Y toda pareja perfecta tiene un poco de drama ¿Entienden?

Nos fue excelente en los cuatro meses, ya casi todos dejaban de consentirlo y todo eso...Hasta que me entere que Nidia iba a ser su compañera de modelaje por tres semanas, el había rechazado pero no podía negarse. Así que yo iba a observar con mis brazos cruzados, a veces las sesiones eran tan largas que yo me salía y me sentaba. No notaba que el también se ponía celoso con el hecho de que un modelo se acercara y me dijera que mi cabello era más sedoso que el de sus novios, aunque debo decir que si me gustaba ir a ver a esos modelos. Sus nalgas y esos pectorales, me provocaban escalofríos.

-¡ven!-Me tomo con brusquedad y me obligo a estar enfrente de todas esas cámaras fotográficas, yo decía no y cruzaba mis brazos y el hacia caras graciosas. Yo me reía de el y le decía cosas. Después me deje llevar, Nidia se quedo con su cara abierta, cruzo sus brazos y creo que susurro que le había ganado y que me odiaba-

El bailaba y yo bailaba.

El hacia caras graciosas y yo lo señalaba y me reía.

**---**

En su cumpleaños número veintitrés era mi hora de vengarme.

Desayuno en el mejor restaurante, comida con todos nuestros amigos. Regalos costosos en su sala, incluso Madonna le mando un regalo ¿Así o más envidiado el joto? ¡Ugh! Y jamás me la ha presentado.

Su mamá le regalo un carro y casi le estaba diciéndole: destrúyelo. Mi abuelo le regalo un reloj con su logo en diamantes. Miroku le regalo un consolador de diamantes y Kouga le regalo toda clase de juegos sexuales que pudiera usar conmigo, Inuyasha se rió de todas las pendejadas que le regalaron junto conmigo. En realidad yo estaba sorprendida de que existieran tantas cosas. Sesshoumaru le regalo una fiesta y yo le dije que le iba a dar una grande sorpresa antes de la fiesta.

"Mamá Sesshoumaru no me ha regalado nada" Había dicho mi querido novio a las seis de la tarde mientras todos se le quedaban viendo, Sesshoumaru frunció su entrecejo y yo trate de no escupir.

"Culero te voy a regalar una fiesta" Y aunque dijo una vulgaridad todos se rieron a excepción de mi suegra que le dijo que mejorara su vocabulario. Y para sorpresa Rin se nos acerco a mí y a Inuyasha, los dos estábamos discutiendo sobre mi atuendo. El quería que me viera hermosa así que casi obliga que todas las demás fueran con un vestido sencillo. Yo le dije que yo iba a escoger bien y el me dijo que no tenía estilo, fruncí mi entrecejo y le dije que era un pendejo.

-¿Puedo hablar con ustedes?-Rin se veía hermosa debo aclarar. Más radiante y más virginal-

-¿Qué quieres?-Pregunté mientras Inuyasha me besaba la mejilla, estoy segura de que el temía de las peleas femeninas. Todos lo hacen y la tensión entre nosotras era tan notoria que hasta un ciego iba a poder verla-

-Disculparme-Y paso una de sus hebras por detrás de su oreja-Yo te hice muchas cosas y bueno...-Yo asentí y forme una débil sonrisa-

-¿Por qué duraste tanto tiempo? Yo te fui a buscar a todos lados y tu...-Ella asintió y se rió y luego yo me reí-

-¿Me disculpas o debo lamerte los pies?-La abrace y le dije que tenía que lamerme los pies ella me dijo que me fuera a la verga y yo me reí aun más como una torpe-

Nos tuvimos que ir a arreglar a nuestras casas. Teníamos que apresurarnos, mi vestido era blanco, me llegaba hasta las rodillas y no era tan ajustado como se veía. Se sujetaba de mi pecho, no tirantes, no mangas, no nada. Un simple vestido blanco con unas flores grises que hacían que el vestido tuviera estilo, y unos zapatos o mejor dicho tacones rojos. Una cartera roja a mi lado, mi cabello estaba suelto ya que a mi no me gustaba tanto hacerme arreglos en la cabeza, un sencillo collar y deseaba que los huesos de mi clavícula se notaran un poco más.

'_En realidad no deberías de ponerte ropa ya que te la voy a quitar esta noche' _ No podría creer que el me hubiera dicho eso. Ya había cumplido veintitrés era hora de que el madurara.

Me llene de perfume creyendo que eso era atractivo y termine estornudando un par de veces. Solté un poco de aire y corrí hasta mi limusina. En el camino que hacíamos de la fiesta en mi limusina todo mi plan se iba a llevar a cabo. Dure veinte minutos dando vueltas por toda la ciudad mientras me reía un poco, por fin le tocaba a ese bastardo egocéntrico sufrir un poco.

Llegue y lo primero que vi fue a un Sesshoumaru que se besaba con Rin. Los tres nos reímos y decidimos entrar en el salón de espectáculos. Había globos, luces de colores y diamantina en el suelo que hacia que el suelo brillara. Todas iban elegantes y hermosas, nadie podía creer que Inuyasha no me hubiera engañado o que los chicos tuvieran a alguien con quien divertirse. Aunque a veces hacíamos nuestros espectáculos tales como yo me embriago y termino insultando a las cajeras de un servicio, me disculpe terriblemente apenada. Inuyasha llego ebrio a una entrega de premios de los mejores comerciales con sus respectivos modelos y termino diciendo: _Cepilla tu ardilla._ Obviamente todos se rieron pero los que entendimos nos reímos.

Cepilla tu ardilla o peina la rata era un termino demasiado vulgar que usaban los hombres hacia las mujeres. Era como llamar así a la masturbación femenina, créanme lo aprendí gracias a la preparatoria.

En fin todos nosotros estábamos listos, el aire acondicionado estaba encendido a una temperatura ambiente, los meseros estaban esperando a la llegada del cumpleañero. Sango estaba tomándome de la mano mientras todos estábamos tratando de imaginar la clase de pánico que Inuyasha estaba sintiendo, faltaba menos de diez minutos. Si no me equivoco Inuyasha estaba siendo secuestrado y justo al subirse a su limusina iba a ver dos cuerpos con sangre los cuales eran los de él chofer. Inuyasha gritaría de manera gay y entonces todo estaría siendo gravado.

Y ahí sería en cuanto lo secuestrarían, lo atarían de manos. Cubrirían su boca y sus ojos.

Gritaría si pudiera: Déjenme ir o pagare lo que quieran.

Pero no podrá porque tendrá su boca cubierta con cinta. Los secuestradores dirían que cortarían sus dedos o su cabello para demostrar que tenían a Inuyasha.

Le harían que diera miles de vueltas y lo asustarían al decir que le exigirían mucho dinero.

Para Inuyasha todo será de miedo. Muy asustado como para actuar.

Después de media hora de haberse andado paseando, tembloroso el bajaría torpemente. Y los secuestradores lo moverían con brusquedad aun con la "pistola" sobre su cabeza, Inuyasha sollozaría y entonces ya cuando hubiera llegado. Le quitarían la venda de los ojos y todos gritaremos:

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, INUYASHA!-Y así sucedió todo, Inuyasha se sintió torpe y limpio sus lagrimas nos vio a todos y luego vio a la persona más sonriente de todo el lugar. En pocas palabras a mi y yo me lance hacia el para darle un corto beso y desearle feliz cumpleaños. Inuyasha se giro para ver a los "secuestradores" y vio a Miroku con Bankotsu-

-¿Có...Cómo?-Preguntó mientras le quitaban la cinta de los brazos y entonces todos nos reíamos-¡¿Cómo pudieron hacerme eso a mi?!-Dijo de manera exagerada mientras Miroku me señalaba-

-Ella fue la del plan perverso nosotros ayudamos a nuestra mejor amiga-Y con decir eso yo le tome de la mano y lo lleve a beber un poco de alcohol-

Nos embriagamos, nos besamos y el le dio mordida al pastel. Bailamos especialmente, no la mejor pareja pero la mejor por intentarlo. Su mirada penetrando mi cuerpo y mis ojos y sus manos sujetándome suavemente mientras su mano trataba de bajar lentamente por mi cintura, el olía a algo que era difícil de explicar. Colonia con tabaco, aspire aun más y entonces el me beso el cuello, creo descargas eléctricas sobre mi cuerpo.

-Te vez hermosa...Que bueno que les dije que si iban de blanco no las iba a dejar entrar-Y lo dijo con una sonrisa mientras yo reía un poco y le besaba la mejilla-

-¿Y si Sango hubiera venido de blanco?-Inuyasha pensó la respuesta y negó y entonces yo lamí un poco mis labios con mis mejillas coloradas-Eres malo-Le dije mientras el me doblaba un poco y luego me cargaba haciéndome girar-

-Por ti sería la peor bestia...Seré tan bestia que no podrás escapar de mi ya no podemos separarnos...-Me dijo mientras yo sonreía y lo miraba-

-Eres tu el que nos separa...Tu y tus enfermedades extrañas-El sonrió y luego me beso rápidamente-

-Pero si decides dejarme por alguien Kagome...-Lo había dejado en realidad, le había dicho que no quería estar con el y me bese con Sesshoumaru así que era tan culpable como el-Te perseguiré hasta sentir que te asfixias por mi presencia...Usare toda esa maldad para tenerte a mi lado y hare que te vuelvas loca por verme...-Yo entonces no supe que decir, su amenaza me resulto tan temible como romántica al mismo tiempo-

-Entonces...Solo debes hacerme llorar de felicidad...No sé que haría si vuelvo a sufrir más, simplemente no se-Me daba tanto miedo su carácter espontaneo que a veces creía que lo nuestro simplemente era el hecho de una coincidencia mal trazada-

Pero entonces me daba cuenta de todas las cosas que descubría a su lado. Mi abuelo. Mis antepasados y sobretodo a el.

-Te dije que te iba a quitar este vestido-Dijo el mientras besaba mi cuello y yo me concentraba en sentirme bien sobre su regazo. Me beso de manera tierna y acaricio mi piel con suavidad, me sorprendía que solamente pudiera hacerlo con el. ¿Qué más quería verdad? El tenía todo, el físico y la actitud de chico malo. Siempre me atrajeron los chicos malos. Mi primer amor fue un muchacho que tenía trece años y que apenas sabía encender un cigarrillo, el solía levantar la falda de las chicas y estaba siempre rodeado de chicos, tenía un tatuaje falso en su brazo y luego una perforación verdadera. Después vino otro que estaba en primer año de preparatoria, tocaba en una banda de rock y era adicto a la marihuana. Su rostro gritaba: PELIGRO. Después llego mi amor de verano a los quince años-

Un muchacho que me rompió el corazón en cuanto me presento a su novia el primer día de la escuela, y todo el verano nosotros nos habíamos besado y comido helado. Y entonces vino el más malo. El que se llevaba el número uno de maldad: Inuyasha.

Todos tenían una cualidad de el. Hojo: modelaje. Y los otros las adicciones, un poco de su carácter y su peinado. Pero prefería de todos esos a Inuyasha. Gemí un poco y dije su nombre cerca de su oído, pronto algo estallo en mí. Una sensación explosiva que a mi me fascino, el beso mi cuello y me dejo descansar. No teníamos sexo muy seguido, por lo general lo hacíamos de vez en cuando.

Es difícil. Entrar y salir juntos de algunos lugares solos ya que luego se presta a malentendidos.

-Kagome...-Me susurró mientras yo trataba de descansar, estaba muy cansada. Los tacones me habían derribado y aun tenía alcohol sobre mi sistema, olía a Inuyasha y a tabaco. Me acomode un poco mientras sentía su abrazo, cubrí mi cuerpo con la sabana de su habitación y el beso mi lóbulo yo me reí y lo deje que continuara-Gracias por ser mi regalo cada año-Yo sonreí y dormí profundamente-

A veces le contaba mis pesadillas pero entonces el cantaba como si mis pesadillas fueran aburridas.

Nos casamos ya que el idiota perforo el condón con un alfiler. Me lo confeso a los tres años de haber nacido mi hijo supongo que no deseaba que se sintiera culpable. Una boda grande y casi conseguimos al padre de Roma pero se había ido a México. Me di cuenta que estaba embarazada porque todo me daba asco, fui con el ginecólogo y me dijo que estaba embarazada. Tenía veinticuatro.

Mi vestido blanco tenía una cola y hechura preciosa. Bankotsu tenía una bebe de cuatro meses y Sesshoumaru tenía a Rin embarazada. Miroku ya tenía una hija y estaba hermosa.

Nos vimos a los ojos y sonreímos como si compartiéramos muchas cosas. Era como si algo fuera a comenzar, las palmas de mis manos sudaban. Dos meses de embarazo. Unimos nuestro amor con un beso. Nuestra despedida de solteras fue secreta. Me bailo un hombre con unas nalgas y la enferma de Sango mando a hacer pasteles con un enorme pene, te daba hasta asco querértelo comer porque te verías muy atascada. Un policía y un vaquero me bailo. Era como si hubieran traído a mí a los YMCA.

No deseo imaginarme que le hicieron a Inuyasha de despedida de solteros. Entonces ahí estábamos.

Los dos nos veíamos. Caminamos enfrente de todos mientras todos lo grababan y lloraban, yo siempre creí que iba a terminar sola con ocho gatos. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta le agarre las nalgas a Inuyasha.

¿Qué se siente ser la novia de Inuyasha?

¿Qué se siente tener al hombre de hombres?

Era como Victoria Beckham, algo así me sentía debo admitir. Aunque a veces me desespera que yo este lista para algún evento cinco minutos antes que el. En nuestra fiesta hicieron lo típico, los hombres: Bankotsu, Kouga, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, Hojo y otros. Lo agarraron y comenzaron a elevarlo hacia el cielo, Inuyasha estaba riéndose y sus amigos lo seguían aventando. Mientras tanto yo me dedicaba a que el ramo cayera sobre alguien.

Ayame lo obtuvo.

Y esa misma noche guiado por el alcohol y su estupidez Kouga le propuso matrimonio. Ayame termino obedeciéndole al gritar: ¡Quiero casarme contigo! Y el decía con vergüenza y bochorno: Ok, no grites.

Perdí el miedo a crecer gracias a Inuyasha.

-¡NO!-Grite mientras el me cargaba y se aventaba conmigo a la grande alberca y todos se acercaban para vernos. Bankotsu se aventó después atrayendo a Kagura y entonces todos comenzamos a reírnos-

Después de estar mojados y un poco ebrios, bailamos como los esposos que somos.

-Estoy casada-Dije mientras el me sujetaba más hacia el-

-Lo sé...Ahora tendremos que hacer chillar el catre-Yo me reí y me separe de el. Me sentí indiferente hacia sus albures y entonces el sonrió a todos y beso mi cuello-

-Eso venimos haciendo desde los dieciocho-Le aclare mientras el reía y luego me hacia con mucho cuidado hacia atrás. Mi cabello húmedo se soltó y me sentí como una hippie más del montón-

Luna de miel en México. Un lugar en el que fuera fácil andar por la ciudad sin que nos conocieran.

Creo que aspirar hacia un final feliz es aburrido. Por que aun después de nuestra boda tuvimos problemas como matrimonio, vivíamos en una casa de tres pisos. No lejos de la sociedad o algo así. Por ejemplo las cosas por las que peleábamos era la ropa sucia, teníamos quienes nos ayudaran con el aseo pero tampoco quería que el me creyera inútil. El tenía la pésima costumbre de tirar la ropa o de guardarla.

"¿Esta sucia?" le pregunte mientras veía su camiseta roja de 'vans' tirada el dejo de jugar con el x-box y aspiro su aroma y negó. Yo me quede sorprendida y se la arrebate para meterla en el cesto de la ropa sucia. Y entonces note que el se reía de mi.

-¡La ropa sucia va aquí!-Le dije mientras el sonreía con maldad, ya sabía que iba a decir. Conocía todas sus sonrisas-

-Y tú vas aquí-Y miró su entrepierna mientras yo rolaba los ojos sonrojada y continuaba juntando la ropa sucia-

-No estoy bromeando, debes de poner la ropa sucia aquí-Yo continúe hablando de la ropa sucia y el me tomo desprevenida y me abrazo por atrás. Y ahí supe que íbamos a terminar en la cama haciéndolo como campanas-

-Yo tampoco...Y tu te debes de poner _aquí_-Era imposible rechazarlo y más cuando te susurraba al oído y hacia que tu cuerpo se sintiera caliente-

Creo que ahí fue cuando me embarace de mi verdadero primer bebe. Solamente llevaba seis meses casi siete, la fuente se me rompió pero también hubo sangre. Inuyasha me cargo con su fuerza y me llevo hacia el hospital, iba llamándole en el camino al doctor y no le gustaba la forma en que yo sufría.

Perdí al bebe.

Perdimos a nuestro primer bebe, las lágrimas se me cayeron de repente cuando me dijeron eso e Inuyasha me abrazo con mucha fuerza.

-Kinu-Me dijo mientras yo fruncia mi entrecejo y lo miraba con mis ojos hinchados-Así quería que se llamara...Kinu, quería que tuviera la K de tu nombre y el mío-Mis lágrimas cayeron aun más y entonces los dos dimos un paso hacia donde lo íbamos a enterrar. Solamente estábamos los dos-

-Quería que fuera como tu-Y entonces sonreí mientras mordía mis labios, es como perder algo extremadamente importante. No lo vez pero estaba allí, así me sentía...Deseaba querer recuperarlo y entonces comenzó a enterrarlo. Era invierno, la nieve caía. Cuando el termino yo le coloque unas flores y limpie mis lágrimas-

-Toma...-Dijo el mientras colocaba unos pequeños guantes azules cerca de las flores, yo lo tome de la mano y entonces sonreí-

-¡DEBES ESPERARNOS KINU! JUGAREMOS CONTIGO...VENDREMOS A VERTE EN TU CUMPLEAÑOS...-Y entonces Inuyasha me miro notando mi sonrisa-

-¡TU, TU MAMÁ Y YO! LOS TRES JUGAREMOS...-Y después creo que sonreímos-

Jamás iba a poder verlo, bueno en realidad no sé que exista después de la muerte pero si veo a Kinu me encargare de jugar con el y de besar su frente. No te pude tener en mis brazos pero ya te quería. En las noches descubría a tu padre tejiendo guantes, cuando se equivocaba se insultaba y regresaba a la cama hasta la madrugad apara que según el yo no me diera cuenta de lo que hacia.

Te toco el mejor papá del mundo, Kinu.

Debes de ser un buen niño y esperarnos. Cuida de nosotros. Jamás te olvidaremos y si existe un momento en el que te olvidemos por favor haznos recordarte. Llegaremos a ti como la melodía a los oídos o como la sangre al corazón y no te dejaremos ir.

**---**

¿Por qué te enamoraste de mí? Me pregunto Inuyasha y le dije: ¿Por qué? ¿No debía hacerlo? El sonrió y me beso. Lo sorprendí con muchos guantes para bebe y los llevábamos en el invierno para que Kinu no experimentara el frío, las flores jamás le faltaron y Sango se preguntaba como podía aguantarlo, yo simplemente le decía que el estaba con nosotros.

Creí más en Dios porque me hizo conocer a alguien que amara. Y no me lo quito. Así que como costumbre que le implique íbamos a misa los domingos, a veces el no deseaba ir pero siempre aceptaba yendo porque yo usaba su color favorito de ropa o le decía que buscaría a algún modelo que me acompañara. Después íbamos a comer con la familia y amigos.

Así era nuestros domingos.

Kana llegó en el momento perfecto. Supe de una mujer que trataba de seducir a Inuyasha y temí que el cayera en esa tentación, nos peleamos pero el siempre me abrazaba. Una vez me dijo que no me hacia falta gritarle que el iba a dormir en otro cuarto, fui hacia el y lo cubrí con una manta pero el me tomo desprevenida y me acerco hacia el.

Kana nos recordó que nos amábamos y que no hay rubias voluptuosas que puedan contra mí.

Era hermosa y bonita. Inuyasha se burlaba porque caminaba con esos pañales y se caía. A los tres años nacieron nuestros segundos hijos, Miroku ya llevaba una niña. Kouga dos niños y Sesshoumaru iba por el tercer varón, Kagura iba a adoptar ya que no podía tener hijos, adopto a dos niñas. Uno de dos años y una bebe. Así que guardaespaldas a nuestras hijas no les iban a faltar.

-¿Qué tiene Inuyasha?-Preguntó Bankotsu mientras yo me sentaba a su lado y repartía las cervezas-

-Kana tiene su primera cita con Gyn...-Era de ley que los adultos en una parte y los "niños" en otra haciendo relajo por toda la casa. Los gemelos más chicos de Rin eran fanáticos del soccer y había rivalidad con los de Kouga pero se divertían tanto que terminaban durmiéndose en el suelo-

-Ah...Así que por eso andas de pussy...-Se burlo Bankotsu mientras todos reíamos-

-No lo conozco...No me dice nada, antes me decía 'papá quiero casarme contigo' ahora no me dice nada...Me dice '¡Obvio papá!'-Todos nos reímos-

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué te dijera cuando tiene cólicos o cosas así?-Inuyasha frunció su entrecejo y me miro-

-¿Si te dijera que quiere un novio que harías?-Le pregunte y entonces Inuyasha se empezó a preocupar-

-Es una niña...Las niñas no se enamoran...-Ayame entonces beso la mejilla de su bebe-Además no la dejaría ir a ningún lado con el... ¡Es mi hija! ¡Mi bebe!-Ayame se rió un poco y me miro-

-¡Ya sé! Encontré a un muchacho acosando a mi Kurumi y... ¡Arg! Desee matarlo ¡Por eso la meti a una escuela de mujeres!-Dijo Kouga hablando de su hija de doce años casi trece-

-No la estaba acosando, solo la iba a besar...Pero Kouga llego y...-Sango frunció su entrecejo-

-¿Por qué no dejan a las niñas enamorarse? Esa clase de romances normalmente no duran...Casi siempre nosotras terminamos con el corazón roto...-Inuyasha estaba impaciente eso pude notarlo-

-¡¿Besando?! ¡El precoz ya tenía la lengua hacia fuera!-Ayame entonces rolo sus ojos y nos reímos. Pues nosotras sabíamos que ellos a los quince o trece ya hacían cosas peores-

-¿Saben que le encontré a mi hija? ¡Ran y Kat! ¡RAN Y KAT!-Dijo de manera histérica Bankotsu mientras todos lo veíamos-

-¿Mi hijo?-Preguntó Miroku mientras Bankotsu asentía. Kat era la única hija de Bankotsu por lo tanto la cuidaba como su tesoro. Y Ran era el varón de Miroku, muy guapo y divertido y no tan pervertido-

Y así sin nada llego Kana apresurada azotando las puertas, Inuyasha fue a ver que pasaba y yo lo deje ir preocupada. Y entonces escuchamos un llanto así que fuimos con el.

Kana estaba llorando.

-¿Estas bien Kana?-Preguntó Inuyasha mientras ella abrazaba a su papá y todos levantamos nuestra ceja-¿Puedo hablar contigo papá?-Inuyasha asintió con una sonrisa y se retiro a su cuarto-

Inuyasha estaba impaciente por saber.

-Tenía novia papá...-Le dijo con su voz hipeante-Y me lo dijo cuando estábamos enfrente de un hotel, yo le creí cuando me dijo que íbamos a ir a su casa a comer con sus papas...-Inuyasha se enojo demasiado y entonces mi pequeña niña le lloro encima-¿Por qué lo hizo?-Preguntó mientras Inuyasha soltaba un suspiro-

-Porque le dijiste que si muy fácil...-Respondió honestamente Inuyasha mientras abrazaba a su pequeña hija-Y porque es un idiota... ¿Sabes que yo fui así como ese muchacho?-Kana se rió y el le limpio sus lágrimas-

-Me dijo que me quería y le gustaba-Inuyasha entonces se levanto y le limpio sus lágrimas-¿Qué hago papá?-Posiblemente le pregunto porque el era hombre y sabía de cómo era su papá-

-Ignorarlo...Y trata de conseguirte a alguien mejor...Y si lo encuentras debes de presentarlo a tus padres...Aunque yo sea viejo yo se cuando un muchacho tiene buenas intenciones... ¿Qué quieres hacer?-Le pregunto y entonces ella se encogió de hombros-

-¡Quiero vengarme! ¡No soy una doble!-Inuyasha sonrió con maldad y fue con sus amigos y los otros niños a vengarse-

Nosotras las mujeres nos quedamos esperando por el regreso de nuestros hombres.

-No lo puedo creer, ya están viejos y se creen jóvenes-Dijo Rin burlándose mientras todos nos reíamos-

-¡Mamá! ¿A dónde se fue papá?-Preguntó Ty de once años-

-A hacer alguna maldad hijo-Le dije y entonces Sango escucho que sus hijas estaban peleándose y que el hijo de Sesshoumaru estaba llorando. Las hijas de Sango estaban enamoradas de el, y la menor siempre adoraba hacer enojar a la mayor-

'_Escucha Kana, cuídate mucho...Si trata de hacerte algo pégale en la entrepierna, gas pimienta en tu bolso...Si te trata de hacer algo llega llorando y pide hablar con tu papá, el estará encantado de escucharte'_

Sonreí mientras veía llegar a los dos después de una hora con una grande sonrisa.

-¡Fue asombroso! Me pidió disculpas de rodillas-Kana beso la mejilla de Inuyasha y nuestros otros hijos continuaron jugando entre ellos-

Espera un poco más Kinu. Espera un poco más.

**FIN.**

**N/A:**

Debe de ser feo para un papa hacer que sus hijas tengan su primera cita. No conocen al muchacho y desean matarlo hahaha xD!

**DEJEN REVIEWS**. Espero que les haya gustado.

"_Gritando: ámame como tonta"_

**BY: WILLNIRA!**

**Dejen reviews. Dejen reviews.**

**PD: waaa ame el epilogo n.n!**

**Hahaha**

_So you would not say something. You said you wanted to play with me that game we know best. So it's ok. You send me a lot of texts when you weren't here and guess what? I wasn't here either. You send me silly things that made me smile from ear to ear. You bought me a beer and gave me cigarettes…Love your smile and your eyes. Please keep looking at me in that way…I feel special and every time I go to my house I'm scared at the fact that you might be with her…So please stop, stare and wave saying me 'see you again'…My heart left in your cross fox as you were going to the galaxy…And so when you're online you'll say hi and I'll be happy just with that._

**:D**


End file.
